MCAT 6: Additions & Apprehensions
by Wendymypooh
Summary: Chris Larabee faces a chain of events that will rip apart his team, cut through the heart of his family, and leave him alone to face a questionable future.
1. Chapter 1

**MCAT # 6**

**Additions & Apprehensions**

**Authors:** tannertexaslady

Wendymypooh

**E-mail:**

**Characters**: Chris/Ofc, Vin/Ofc, Ezra/Ofc, Buck/ Inez, JD/Casey The rest of the seven~ Orrin Travis ~ Nettie, Rain, plus OC.

**Rating:** FRM, Profanity, Het, some violence. MCAT case deals with a sensitive subject matter._** Story contains consensual sex sexual situations between heterosexual couples in committed relationships.**_

**Finished: **YES

**Disclaimer:** This is entirely a work of fiction for entertainment only, based on the characters from "The Magnificent Seven." I don't own them, but if I did I would run away with 'em and never be seen again. CBS and Co., Trilogy Entertainment, and MGM had 'em first and do not want to give 'em away. I only play at this for fun and do not make any money doing it. No infringement of any copyrights is intended. This is strictly a piece of fiction; any references to real places are only for fictional story use.

**MCAT AU:** MCAT (Major Crimes and Acts of Terrorism) is under the leadership of Commander Chris Larabee. It is an independent, versatile, responsive, and respected premier Federal law enforcement agency, demonstrating excellence in all aspects of its operations. In the last year, this MCAT unit has done outstanding work on a number of cases. Most notably, this unit has neutralized three terrorist's threats, halted at least two assassination attempts of high ranking officials, taken on serial killers, public corruption, computer crimes, and formed several specialized task forces to thwart major criminal activities.

Chris, along with three members (Vin, Buck, Nathan) of his extended family of brothers, and their families, reside on the Larabee 7. The seven men work together, and jointly own the ranch, where they are raising thoroughbreds, quarter horses and children. Ezra lives in town, while Josiah and JD reside on adjoining properties to the ranch, with their families.

This first series establishes relationships and provides background for the characters in this AU. 'Additions and Apprehensions' is sixth in the series…

**MCAT: Turbulent Transition, found on Blackraptor.**

**Story**: By the time May rolled around Chris felt as if his life was finally back on track. He was looking forward to all the new additions that were coming into his extended family, the most special one of all being the birth of the precious new life that he and Linda had created together. Little did he know that within four short months, a chain of events would unfold that would rip apart his team, cut through the heart of his family, and leave him alone to face a questionable future.

**Acknowledgments:** My thanks go to my friend and co-writer Wendy for her beta work and her great advice. It has been a fun experience to share writing this story with her. Tonny thanks for you editing and great feedback. Also to Stormm, and Barbara, I appreciate your input. Linda Clara, it may have been thirty-seven years, but I have never forgotten our friendship. Your life was cut way too short, but this is for all you would have done if given the chance. My thanks also go to the gracious readers that took the time to send me feedback for Transitions, Decisions, Past Transgressions and Illusions... Sherry

I fell in love with this creative new AU for the Seven the first moment I read Transitions...and then the subsequent stories that followed that drew me further into the lives, relationships, and intriguing cases of the Seven. I'm grateful for the opportunity I had to work on this story with Sherry, because along the way, I've found a new friend. ..Wendy

**Notes**: Any mistakes are ours. The original characters I have created for this series are mine. I created 'em and really like 'em (most of them anyway) so, while you are welcome to borrow them and encouraged to play in this AU, keep them around and no slash pairing please.

**Characters from the first six parts of this series:**

**MCAT Agents**

**Pamela Walton**: Computer genius that worked for the Justice Department, 30 years old.  
><strong>Kelli Coulter<strong>: Degree in criminology/criminal justice, worked New Orleans PD, State of Texas Criminal Task Force and the DEA, 26 years old.  
><strong>Justin Michaels: <strong> Former homicide detective with Denver PD and then worked with the State Police investigations in Colorado, 43 years old.  
><strong>Mark Westin<strong>: Excelled at the Police Academy, worked LAPD and California Highway Patrols, 26 years old.  
><strong>Paul Roberts<strong> Worked Atlanta Metro police departments with excellent records, 31 years old.  
><strong>Ross Anderson<strong>: Came from the Detroit Metro police departments, career until then focused on inner city crime, 34 years old.

**Raphael Cordova**: DEA fifteen years, military veteran, pilot, age 43.

**Mallory Sanchez**-: Former ATF team leader/left to have baby when MCAT formed/Returned to train on CASSIE age 43

**CASSIE: **(Collaborative Analysis System for Sensitive Information Engineering) is a state of the art computer system, and is a valuable team member to the unit

**FORENSICS TEAM**

**Dr. Robert (Bones) Metfield**, Chief of Forensics, Caucasian, medical examiner, born Dumas, Texas ME Tarrant County twenty-five years, 10 years as Chief Medical Examiner, six county area Amarillo, 62 years old

**Greg Ramsey,** forensic investigator, Native of New York, 37 years old

**Katrina Santos**, Latin American, certified medic, forensics investigator, coming from the Taos Police Department and the DEA, 31 years old.

**Non-agents in MCAT office**

**Drusilda "Gunny" Montgomery,** is administrative secretary to Commander Larabee and Captain Tanner

**Judy Mullins** is a data typist/ computer assistant 21 years old.

**Suzanne Mills** is administrative secretary to Director Travis

**Other non-agents added to series**

**Linda Dubois **co-owns the Southern Breeze with her brothers and is now married to Chris Larabee.

**Mathew Glen Dubois **is one of Linda's Brother and a veterinarian

**George Ramos **is the ranch foreman for Larabee 7

**Ben Watson** is the ranch foreman for the Southern Breeze.

**Walter Andrews** was a San Antonio police detective, retired after 25 years, previously served ten years in military.

**Barbara Lindsey** is an attorney. She specializes in cases involving children, and is actively involved in CASA (Court Appointed Special Advocates).

**Maxine (Max) Bowdrie **is Gunny's sister 55 years old, spent 20 years in Navy as a nurse, retired as Lt.

**Selina Cordova **is Raphael's daughter and a Denver Police officer.

**Additionally: **Of course, the children.

**Prologue**

**Journal Entry May 12**

The last two weeks have been busy both personally and professionally. Personally, my repeat tests for AIDS and hepatitis both returned negative, thank God. Linda is in the last few weeks of her pregnancy and is very uncomfortable, but that is expected. I know she is apprehensive about the impending birth of our first child; but according to Dr. Ryder, she is doing well. I know she will do just fine and about this time next month we will be settled with our new baby.

Barbara wasted no time in moving forward on the adoption proceedings for Jason and Andi. She and Ezra even postponed their special weekend together to have the adoption completed first. Ezra understood Barbara's decision and was as eager as the rest of us, to see the children's future secured. Since it was a kinship adoption, with pre- approved applicants, things moved quickly, and as of this morning at ten, it is official; Jason Cameron Tanner and Andria Nicole Tanner are legal. The Tanners put their status as foster care parents on hold for a while and Vin is working hard on the plans for their new house. I expect they will be breaking ground to build anytime now. The kids are excited about the new house and they are looking forward to helping Vin build it. They have come a long way in the last few months and have definitely made themselves comfortable in their new surroundings.

Last weekend the Tanners celebrated their first wedding anniversary on the seventh and Vin's May tenth birthday a few days early with the kids. Then Linda and I had Jason and Andi overnight to give the Tanners some time alone at their cabin. Buck made a point of letting them know that they are not newlyweds anymore, and now that the children have come into their lives they are an old married couple like the rest of them. Somehow I don't think Vin and Kelli will ever settle into their marriage like the rest of the brothers and their wives have. Their relationship is unique, I expect they will continue to keep it as fresh, new and exciting, as it was when it started, and will give Buck plenty of ammunition for his good-natured teasing.

MCAT turns a year old in the next week. We have certainly given people something to sit up and take notice of for sure. Our cases are more distinctive and challenging than any others that we have tackled in the past, but that is what this unit is designed to handle. Josiah has come into his own as a profiler and his work is respected throughout law enforcement. Our team is tight and they work together well. The younger agents listen to and respect the experience of our original seven, and I couldn't be happier with the way the unit has turned out. Our success rate in clearing our cases is at 98% and we are no doubt the best tactical response unit in the country.

Of course, some times we take on cases for political reasons, which is, I suppose, all part of the price we have to pay for MCAT existing. JD has been grumbling about getting out in the field again and I have decided that he deserves to get out from behind that CASSIE desk once in a while. He is a good agent out in the field, as well as behind a desk. The next opportunity for his skills to come into play I will send him out. The forensic team that was established as a part of MCAT is extraordinary and I believe they are one of the reasons we have such a high conviction rate for our cases.

Nathan is expanding his role of medic and has enrolled in some forensics classes at the college. He has always been compulsive about staying on top of the latest techniques in emergency care and wants to be on top of this part of the investigative work as well. Having him liaison between the unit and Bones has proven to be effective and bonded both sides of our investigative unit, making our team even stronger. This weekend we will celebrate our MCAT Anniversary with a team barbecue on Sunday here at the ranch. I guess that catches me up and since I am meeting Vin early in the morning to ride I will close now.

**Chapter 1**

**Larabee 7 Ranch**

Sunrise was still twenty minutes away when Chris and Vin rode out. The sky overhead was soft lavender infused with strips of orange and pink through out, as the sun slowly broke from its nighttime resting place and prepared for its daily responsibilities. Peso and Pony were more than ready to be liberated from their confinement; and refused being reined in until all of their pent-up energy was expelled. They raced across the property side by side; their riders slouched over in the saddles, taking as much delight in the vigorous ride as the two horses were.

Finally, the two geldings complied with the commands of their individual owners, and slowed to a walk. Vin patted Peso on the neck, whispering words of affection to the black horse, in a soft tone that only the animal could hear. He straightened up in the saddle and turned towards Chris, to see the blond man rubbing Pony's neck affectionately. The sharpshooter flashed his best friend a wide smile.

"Whew!" Vin exclaimed, "That was one hell of a ride!"

"That it was." Chris agreed whole-heartedly.

They rode in companionable silence for a while, enjoying the serenity of unspoiled nature around them uninterrupted. From time to time, Chris would glance over at Vin when he knew the Texan wasn't looking, and thinking on how much the man had come to mean to him. He didn't want to think of how close he had come to losing Vin's friendship and respect a few weeks earlier because of his stubborn pride getting in the way of his admitting he had a problem with the painkillers.

Tanner didn't acknowledge the fact that he was aware of the glances that Larabee had cast his direction periodically throughout their ride. He had an inkling of the train of thought Chris' mind was moving in, and decided to put his best friend at ease once and for all.

_*That's water under the bridge Cowboy…*_

Chris met Vin's blue eyes with his own and held them. He didn't see any of the recriminations he felt inside him reflected in the Texan's eyes. He only saw only understanding, warmth and friendship in the blue orbs.

"Vin, I…"Chris began, but Vin cut him off.

"Let it go, Chris…I have."

Chris nodded after a moment, and the two men set their horses into motion once more. On the way back to the house, they stopped at the parcel of land on Larabee 7 that Vin and Kelli had selected to build their house. The Tanners had decided to build a log and stone multi-level on the slope of a hill that would afford them a spectacular view of the mountain meadow where they were married. It would also give them an excellent view of the sun rising over the mountains.

"It is a great place to build Vin. Are your blueprints finished?" Chris knew how much the Texan loved this particular place on the ranch and was not surprised that he had picked it to build on.

"Pretty much, we'll end up with over 3500 square feet of space. It will be a two-story hillside with five bedrooms, room for more if we need 'em, three and a half baths, wraparound deck and a two-story wall of windows. We'll have a daylight basement for at least two of those bedrooms, guest quarters, recreation room, storage area, and my office. The main floor will have a family room, utility, dinin', and kitchen area, along with Jason, Andi's, and mine and Kelli's room, plus a few extra spaces. I plan a loft area for the kids' playroom, and with good weather permittin' we should be able to move in before August."

"You have put a lot of thought into the plans Vin." Chris said. "But do you think that Jason and Andi are ready for their own rooms?"

"Yeah, I do." Vin said, turning his attention off of the land before him and onto his best friend. "They made the transition from sleepin' together to twin beds okay, and Kelli and I've talked to 'em about having separate bedrooms. They both get to choose how they want their rooms to look, and we promised 'em any type of mural they wanted. Jason wants mountains on one wall of his room and Andi wants clouds on her ceilin' with the moon and stars. I also promised 'em that there would be no solid closet doors anywhere in the house. I'll use batwing, bi-fold or louver doors instead."

Chris had a flash of a memory about Andi screaming when Jack locked her and Jason in the closet. "Not just anyone would have considered that. They seem so well adjusted now that I sometimes forget what they have been through in their short lives." Larabee mentally shook off the unwelcome reminders of his brother and his cruel treatment of his own children.

"They are doing great." Vin agreed. "Kel is livin' proof that early childhood trauma can influence your adult life and cause pain for a long time. I want Jason and Andi to have all the advantages that we can give 'em, to compensate for what they were subjected to. That's somethin' that Kelli never had and she paid for it in too many ways."

"I think they have the right parents to make sure they don't have to pay the same price." Chris knew that fate had intended Jason and Andi to be exactly where they were now. "With the records of the adoption sealed and them using the Tanner name, no one outside the family should be able to connect them to Jack. I' m glad the judge agreed with us on that one." _*I should have been there to help Kel the way you two are helping Jason and Andi.*_

Vin read where Larabees' thoughts were taking him and changed the subject. "I seem to recall a few pledges from you and the others to help when we were ready to build. I've already arranged a schedule for the foundation to be set, the plumbin' laid and the materials will be delivered in a few days to get started on the rest of it. I plan to do as much as I can myself, but I have some outside help coming in to get the exterior work done as quickly as possible."

"Count me in for whatever you want me to do and if you need some time off you have more than a few days coming to you." Chris grinned, "You gonna leave that hot tub for us to use?"

"Get your own Lar'bee. I have a private area planned off the master bedroom and Kel would have a fit if that hot tub wasn't on it."

"I'd bet she wouldn't be the only one that would miss it." Chris laughed because he was well aware that Vin would not give it up either.

"_Damned straight," Tanner grinned._

_*Race you home, brother.*_

_*No contest, but you can try, Cowboy.*_

Jason and Andi loved to explore and always seemed to find something new that caught their attention. Kelli and Linda sat on the deck and watched the kids enjoy what was turning out to be a beautiful day.

Linda had been waiting for an opportunity such as this one to talk to Kelli in private. "It's hard to believe that you have two children now, while I am still waiting on one, but you appear to be very happy about it."

Kelli smiled, "I am. When we walked out of that courtroom yesterday and I realized that it was all over I felt so relieved. I still have to pinch myself to make sure it's not a dream."

"Then tell me something," Linda leaned forward to watch Kelli's reaction. "Why haven't you and Vin tried to have a child of your own?" She was determined to find out the reason the Tanners had always insisted that they were not ready for kids yet.

Silence reigned between them while Kelli decided if she wanted to tell Linda the truth or not. Finally she made up her mind, "Jason and Andi are ours, regardless of the fact that Vin and I didn't create them. The reason why Vin and I haven't had a baby yet…" She broke the sentence off, not sure of how to end it, then took a deep breath and tried again. "We have been tryin' since we were married, but it just hasn't happened. Accordin' to the doctor…it might not happen at all."

"Oh Kel…" Linda thought about all the joking and comments that had been made over the last year by the other members of the family they found themselves a part of. "Why haven't you said something instead of listening to all that damn teasing about it?"

"Because I would rather hear the damn teasin' than give everyone an explanation." Kelli had thought it would get easier to accept as time passed, but it hadn't. "I have some internal scars from the abuse I received as a child that are causin' problems. My doctor said that even if I was to get pregnant, it would be risky and recommended surgery, but I am not ready to give up completely…not yet anyway."

Linda wrestled with her emotions and lost. She felt the tears forming as her own baby kicked, and placed a soothing hand on her stomach, even as she felt a profound sense of loss for her sister. "I'm sorry, I know it must be hard for you and I guess I haven't helped any with my own comments."

Kelli knew that if she looked at Linda and saw her crying she would start and kept her eyes on the children. "You had no way of knowin', so don't be sorry."

She laughed to lighten the mood. "Of course Vin gets the worst part, between all the emotions he's released in me since we meet each other, together with my damn hormones bein' so out of whack lately. I cry a lot lately, mostly over nothin' at all, but he understands nevertheless. He says it's because I know I have a safe place with him to let go and he doesn't mind. But the last few months with the stress over all that's happened, the uncertainty over the kids and the pressure from the doctor to have the surgery, he is getting' more than I think he bargained for."

"I don't think he sees it that way Kel and I'd bet that he doesn't mind at all." She had another thought, "Does Chris know?"

"He knows. I had to tell him when Nathan kept pushin' to update my medical records at work. He knew I was seein' another doctor and wanted me to sign a release for him to add 'm to my file. Chris was the only one who could override Nathan's request, but I had to tell him why. I asked him not to tell you so don't blame him for keepin' it a secret. I don't care if you tell him you know, but I would prefer not to share it with the rest of the family."

"Chris is the only one that I will say anything to, but if you need to talk, I'm here." Linda reached over and squeezed her hand. "Maybe it's time we find you a different doctor, too."

"You might be right about that and I have considered it. I have cried more in the last few months than the previous twenty years combined and I don't particularly like it. You think modern medicine has a cure for I emotional overload?"

Linda smiled, "If they do I haven't found it yet. Poor Chris, between my mood swings and the tears he's not sure what's safe to talk about anymore."

Kelli finally looked over at Linda and they both had the same thought about what Chris and Vin had to put up with in the past couple of months as their husbands.

They both burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter at the same time, coinciding with Larabee and Tanner's return from their ride.

Chris bent forward and kissed Linda hello. "You two seem to be having fun." If he didn't know better, that Linda wouldn't drink while she was pregnant, he could have sworn that Linda and Kelli had been dipping into his stash of whiskey. "Vin, I don't think these two should be left alone without a keeper. "He sat down next to his blond.

"Hell, I don't think they even heard the kids yellin' at us when we came up from the barn." Vin put his hand on Kelli's shoulder and had her move forward on the lounge chair so he could straddled the chair and sit behind her. Pulling the laughing redhead back to him, the Texan wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed the back of her neck and whispered. "Miss me baby?"

"Always," Kelli gained control of her mirth and relaxed cozily into Vin's strong embrace.

"The love patrol has arrived! Keep that up and I'll have to cite you." Buck's booming voice was laced with amusement as he came up the porch stairs with Inez.

"I have two words for you Bucklin and it ain't thank you." Vin growled.

Chris snickered. "Bet I could guess what words they are."

"Me, too," Kelli commented. "By any chance do they start with 'F' and 'Y'?"

"Yep, those be the ones..." Vin acknowledged.

"You're awful ornery this morning Vin, did you get up on the wrong side of the thorn patch...uh...bed this morning?" Buck asked with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

Kelli narrowed her blue eyes at Wilmington. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Uh...just meant that Vin isn't his usually chipper self this mornin'...you holdin' out on him?"

"Buck!" Inez elbowed her husband in the stomach. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Why?" Buck said, turning to face his wife. "Kelli and Vin know I'm only funnin' with them

Tanner grinned, "That may be somethin' you might have to worry about Bucklin, but not me."

"You have the right to remain silent Buck. I suggest you use it." Kelli smiled, "Beside I would be crazy to cut myself off from my Texan's amazin' lovin'."

Inez shook her head at her husband. "You are impossible."

"I know… but you love me anyways." Buck said, kissing her soundly on the lips.

Inez smiled back at him. She could never stay mad at him for long.

"You just as well quit while can Buck; you don't stand a chance in hell when the Tanners start double teaming you." Chris enjoyed the banter.

"Reckon you're right." Buck said with a wide grin as he and Inez seated themselves in vacant chairs.

"Linda, we don't want you to have to worry about a thing for tomorrow, so we came over to prepare for the barbeque. The rest of the family will be here soon." Inez explained what they were going to do, "You just let us do all the work."

Linda laughed, "I have no problem with that, truthfully it takes all my energy to get up from this damn chair".

"Only a few more weeks to go though, and then watch out, she'll be back to her normal self… full speed ahead." Chris rubbed Linda's back as he spoke. "She will stay plenty busy after the baby arrives and then get back to working with the horses. This beautiful blond plans to keep the Larabee 7 running the way she did the Southern Breeze and I expect we'll all benefit from it."

"What do you need us to do Inez?" Tanner asked.

"I think since you and Kelli usually end up in the middle of whatever all the kids are doing, watching them will be easy for you. Also, it's good practice for the newest parents in the family." Inez laughed. "Chris, your job is to take care of Linda."

"I think I can handle that." Larabee grinned, "At least I won't have to chase her down like one of the little ones."

Kelli stood up and offered her hand to Vin. "Come on Tanner, by my count we have four of 'em to keep busy with more on the way over with Josiah and JD." It did not take long for them to find something to keep the kids occupied.

Buck watched the Tanners interact all the kids. "Chris, you would have been good with Jason and Andi, but I think you made the right decision about them. You know a year ago Kel would never have come back at my teasing; now she's downright sassy about it. She is one hell of a young woman and a daughter you can be proud of. Vin is gonna be a terrific dad to those kids, and together, I'd say they make a damn fine family."

Chris got up and laid his hand on Buck's shoulder." For everything there is a season, this is their season. It's all in the timing Buck. A year ago would have been too soon for Kel to take on being a mother, a year from now would have been right for me and Linda to adopt. For now though, this is how it was meant to be, they were in the right place in their lives at the right time and the kids will be the ones to benefit from it."

The remaining members of the wild bunch arrived and quickly went to work on the preparations for tomorrow. Ezra however had a different agenda on his mind and asked to see Chris alone. They closed themselves up in Larabee's home office for privacy.

"What's on your mind, Ezra?"

"While administrating my responsibility as legal representative for Larabee 7, a situation has come to light that requires your consideration." Standish retrieved an envelope from his jacket and handed it to Chris. "This was included with the correspondence intended for Larabee 7, once I was aware of its contents; I began to investigate the claim."

When Chris opened the envelope and read the letter inside he still had no idea what it meant." Confused, he looked to Ezra. "I have never rented a storage unit in Denver. What did your investigation turn up?"

"It appears that…"Ezra deeply inhaled before continuing. " It appears that Jack rented this unit in your name three years ago. The fee was paid in advance, once a year, and when a check failed to come this year, and with no response from letters to the primary address on the lease, it was sent to the secondary address.

"Let me guess, the Larabee 7 address," Chris sighed. "I assume that you have been in contact with the manager of these units?"

"I have. I also took the liberty of making arrangements for you to view the contents of the storage facility. Chris, I know you…as well as the rest of us are not eager to dredge up painful memories. However, the contents of this storage unit are all that remain from your brother's life and he set it up so that you would be notified in the event that he was unable to continue paying for it. It may be nothing but inconsequential items or it may contain a legacy for the children."

Chris still held the letter in his hand, caught up in the memories he would rather forget.

"If you prefer, one of us will do this for you. I would have taken on the matter myself, but I felt that you should have the final say-so in the disposition of this issue.

"I'll do it," Larabee said softly.

"Very well. This is the name and phone number of the manager. He has a key waiting for you at your convenience."

"Thanks Ez; I'll handle it from here."

Once Standish left the room, Chris mentally prepared himself to make the call. _*You can do this Larabee, you need to do this, if for not other reason but to prove that Jack has no further claim on your life.*_

Picking up the phone receiver, he dialed the number Ezra had given him. It was answered on the third ring. "Denver Storage Solutions, may I help you?

"My name is Chris Larabee…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chris made an arrangement to meet the manager of Denver Solutions that afternoon. He had no idea of what may be waiting for him, but he was certain that this was not a trip he wished to make alone. Rejoining the rest of the family he mulled over his options. He finally made the decision to include Vin and Ezra on his excursion to the storage facility. Vin would not only keep him balanced, but he also would represent the children's interest in whatever their father had left behind. Ezra needed to be there not only as a friend and brother, but as a legal representative as well.

Larabee found them both surrounded by children; the youngest ladies in the family were keeping Tanner and Standish busy with a board game of Candyland. The girls were winning, much to the amusement of the other family members.

"I do hate to interrupt your playtime, but I need to borrow your Uncle Ezra and Uncle Vin for a while." Chris grinned at the girls and addressed the men. I need you two to run an errand with me."

Ezra answered quickly. "Of course, excuse me ladies." Standish stood up and Barbara, who had been observing the fun slid into his spot. "Thanks love, I'll be back soon." Much to the delight of the children, Ezra kissed Barbara good-bye, while the girls giggled.

Vin called Jason over to take his place in the game and laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Just try and keep 'em entertained for me." He turned to Chris, "Give me a minute to tell Kel 'm leavin'."

Chris told Linda he would be gone for a bit and Ezra explained to Vin where they were going on the way over.

_*You okay with this?*_

_*Ask me that when we are finished, Vin.*_

Charlie Williams, the manger of Denver Solutions, met them and unlocked the unit. "I will be in the office if you need anything."

Larabee took a deep breath and then open the door. Memories, that took him to another time and place flooded over him like a cold rain, Chris stood still for a minute, Vin and Ezra waited patiently for him to make the first move.

It was not a large space. Inside there were only six boxes arranged neatly into three separate columns. Chris made himself move forward into the unit and found on top of the first box, in the column closest to him, an envelope with his name scrawled across the front of it. He picked it up and apprehensively pulled out the single sheet of lined paper inside.

_Chris,_

_The fact that you are reading this says you're still here and I'm not. Look around you and you will see my life, at least the parts of it that I considered important anyway. I prepared this while I still had some rational bits of thinking left in me. I don't know what happened to me, but I would guess that you do so I will try not to get too maudlin with this._

_I do not have to ask you to look out for my children because I know you will make certain that they are safe and hopefully with someone that can love them the way they should be loved**. **The first box contains what most people consider important paperwork, my will, insurance policies, bank accounts, medical information and family records. Don't worry; none of the money is from illegal gains. I never touched Carol's life insurance; I figured that belonged to the kids. I could not bring myself to do anything with it though so maybe you can see that it gets to where it should._

_The second sets of boxes are filled with memories from my life with Carol. Hell, you would have liked her; she stayed on my butt all the time and tried to make me a better man than I though I was. She was by far the best thing that ever came into my life and for a while I believed that maybe I could find a way to the kind of happiness that you found in yours._

_Inside are pictures, Jason's baby book Carol's journal and. more memories as she called them that Carole put aside for him and the new baby. I tried to do the same for Andi, but…I wasn't a good substitute for their mother. Someday Jason and Andi will want to know about these things and as I am sure that you know where they are, please let them know that their mother was special and loved both of them very much. I did too._

_I really tried after Carol died to do right by Jason and Andi, but there are certain things that some men just cannot handle. Losing her was my downfall and I just could not force myself to go on and now find that I don't care to. I have set my course on self-destruction and if I know me I will succeed._

_The last box is about us, you and me. I know it isn't much, but then, there wasn't much I wanted to remember from our childhood. Sometimes I think it might be the same for you and that maybe we should talk about it all one day. But then I just get too mad and tell myself I'll do it, just not now. If you are here I guess that talk probably never happened after all. These mementos from our childhood should let you know that I did remember my big brother and a part of me did want to change things._

_I screwed up my own life and regardless of what I may have done (or will do), deep down I knew I was responsible for all the terrible things I did. Funny, I could never admit that to anyone while I was alive, but knowing that I'll be dead when you read this makes it come easier. I am leaving this storage space as is and I will not be back, so no matter what happens from this day forward, please remember that these boxes represent who I am, not whatever I become._

_See you in the next life brother,_

_Jack_

Tears trailed down Chris' face as he passed the letter to Vin. He attempted to mentally steel himself for opening the cartons, while he waited for Tanner and Standish to read the letter.

"Chris, you don't have to do this now." Vin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There's nothin' in these boxes that can't wait. Hell they've been sittin' here for almost three years already."

Larabee shook his head, "No, let's do it. Ezra you take the box with the paperwork first, then Vin can check out the ones for the kids and I…I'll take the last one."

Ezra quickly sorted through the papers and found that Jack had taken the life insurance money on Carol and placed it into an account for the children along with the money from two accounts that he had closed. None of it had been touched since the day it went in there. The medical records and other family papers Standish set aside for Vin to keep with the children's information.

"The bank accounts are in the children's name, but I can have the monies transferred to the same accounts that are presently in use for them with no problem." Ezra explained.

"Take care of any details that need tending and then you and Vin decide the best way to handle the money for the kids." Chris instructed. "Vin, what did you find?"

"Obviously Carol considered memories important, she wrote a letter to Jason and her unborn child…Andi. Jack included some of her jewelry for Andi and lots of baby pictures of Jason as well as ones from their life together along with a few other mementoes. Most of this probably should wait until the kids are older and can understand better, but there are a few pieces I think they should have now. It will mean a lot to Jason to have a picture of his mother and the baby blankets she crocheted for both of 'em would be somethin' special for 'em."

Vin was happy for the kids that they would have a few memories from their mother, but he felt overwhelming sadness for the woman that could not be here to see what great children they had become. He vowed to love them extra for her and to raise them in a way that would make her proud.

"You are right, Jason said once that he couldn't remember what his mother looked like any more." Chris wondered why he could remember that so clearly and not all the other things that happened during that time. "You and Kelli decide what to give them now and when the right time is to share the rest of it with them. I'll make sure you also have a copy of his original letter to me, maybe someday…it might help them to know that he tried."

Vin and Ezra picked up the five boxes that they had opened. "We'll take these to the Ram and let the manger know that this unit is available again." Vin waited until Ezra was outside. "Take your time with that last one Chris; we'll wait for you by the truck."

Chris knelt down and removed the lid from the last box. It contained only three items, but it sent a loud message from his brother. Inside was a worn picture of the two of them together, taken just before their mother passed away. It was evident that Jack had carried it in his wallet for a long time. Chris had to laugh at the second item, a worn catcher's mitt, one which they had used together many times. The last item was the baseball Chris had given to Jack on his sixth birthday. He remembered how Jack always badgered him to play catch and how much fun they had doing it. Good memories…to replace the bad ones.

Larabee slipped the picture in his own wallet, took the mitt, slipped it on his hand and decided that with a little work it would be in good condition again. He would use it and the ball to play catch with Jason, while he told him stories about his dad as a kid. Walking out the door without looking back, he threw the empty box into the dumpster and headed for the truck.

_*You okay with this, Cowboy?"_

_*Yeah… yeah I am.*_

**Sunday Morning ~ May 14th**

**Larabee 7 Ranch**

The Texan hung up the phone and turned to Kelli. "That was Chris, he wants to take the kids out this mornin' to play catch. I told him to come on over for breakfast, and he'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"No problem, it will be nice to visit, I don't talk to him nearly as much as you do. And I would like to see for myself that he is okay with yesterday's revelation. By the time we finish here the kids should be up and ready for their day." Kelli smiled when Vin came up behind her and drew her into a loving embrace. Then allowing his hands to wander, he slipped his hand over her shoulder, inside her blouse,cupping a full breast, while his other hand roamed freely over her backside.

Tanner kissed the back of her neck. "We could just say to hell with breakfast and go back to bed." He whispered softly in her ear, "But I promise we won't be sleepin'."

Kelli smiled, thoroughly enjoying his caresses. "And just what will we be doing, Tanner?"

"Before you answer that, be warned that dad is in the house." Chris smiled as he walked in, grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee.

"Ignore him Kel, he's just a figment of our imaginations," The Texan continued to nuzzle his redhead's neck, but moved his hands onto more neutral territory.

"Vinnnnnnn! Andi is being stubborn again!" Jason's call from the bedroom effectively ended whatever Tanner had in mind.

"Sorry hot stuff, it sounds as if you are needed elsewhere." Kelli yelped when Vin swatted her butt, as he grinned and left to rescue Jason.

Chris shook his head and laughed. "Vin is one of the most dangerous men I know with his hands or any weapon, and you have a hell of a track record with a gun. To see you two playing like kids though, no one would ever believe it."

"That's all part of our plan to stay young." She smiled, "Dad, how is Linda feelin' this mornin'? Are you okay with the way things turned out?

"I let her sleep in because she is exhausted, but then she stays that way lately. Fortunately we only have a few more weeks to go though. As for me, I feel as if I am finally free of the last few months of hell. Oh, I almost forgot." Chris set his cup down, reached in his pocket for an envelope and gave it to her. "It's a copy of Jack's letter."

Kelli slipped it into her own pocket. "Someday the kids will appreciate seein' this. We plan to give them their blankets and pictures when we move to the new house; it will be a special gift from their mother. Hopefully it will make the transition to their own rooms easier for them."

A head nod was the only acknowledgment Chris gave. "Now, what can I do to help?"

"You cook the bacon and I'll do the eggs."

"You got it." Chris started cooking the bacon and then hesitated slightly before he spoke. "Linda said you told her about your pregnancy challenge. Are you doing okay?"

Kelli sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. My doctor keeps pushin' me, but for now I feel fine. However my hormones are doing some strange things lately and I cry a lot. Vin is the one that's really sufferin' though, not a day goes by it seems that he doesn't have to listen to my out of control emotions go off the Richter scale."

"Vin is not sufferin'; he is right where he wants to be." Tanner walked in on the tail end of the conversation and stopped in front of Kelli. "I love you Kel, my job is to keep you happy and 'm very good at it." He grinned and winked; "Besides, I like doin' all that lovin' it takes to get you in a good mood." The Texan drew her closer and was willing to demonstrate his methods.

"Okay you two, breakfast…kids…remember?" Chris smirked.

Jason and Andi ran in yelling in unison. "Uncle Chris is here!" They both received their expected hug from their favorite uncle.

"Yep and as soon as we finish breakfast, I am going to teach you both how to play catch. So let's get this show on the road."

The children helped set the table, and it did not take long to finish cooking and have the food on the table. Chris was pleased that the kid's appetites had increase dramatically since they first arrived on the Larabee7. Watching them today, it was hard to believe that only a few short months ago their lives had been so different. He had to admit that most of the credit for that went to Vin and Kelli, of course they were good kids to begin with, but they needed the love and attention they found here.

Chris also knew that if he had been himself in the beginning and not high on drugs, maybe he could have played a bigger part in helping the children adjust. He was extremely grateful that the children had not suffered because of his reckless behavior with prescription drugs. Besides, now he had the luxury as an uncle of spoiling them and letting their new parents deal with the results of it.

Breakfast was finished shortly, the dishes were washed, and the kids were ready to go outside to play catch with Uncle Chris.

"Hold it a minute, baby girl." Kelli stopped Andi before she got to the door. "Aren't you forgettin' somethin'?"

Andi scrunched up her face and did not know what the redhead was talking about. "Uh uh."

"Shoes, baby, shoes, you can't go out barefooted. "Kelli watched as Andi ran to get her forgotten footwear.

Chris and Vin exchanged knowing looks, and then burst out laughing. Kelli shot them each a glare in return, knowing what had instigated their laughter. Neither man was scared into silence by her heated glare; in fact it only made them laugh harder. "You think it's funny just because I occasionally forget my shoes?"

"Occasionally baby? Try half the time." Vin was grinning.

"It's okay, Red, you know what they say. Like mother, like daughter." Chris was still chuckling. "Kids, I think we should leave now. We'll see you two over at the house…later."

_*Take your time, Vin*_

_*Plan to, Cowboy.*_

Tanner put his arm around Kelli's waist asChris left with the children. Before she realized what he was going to do, Vin had swept her off her feet**. ****"**Where were we before we were interrupted?"

Kelli wrapped one arm around his neck; the other at the back of his head." About right here," she tilted her head back. His mouth came down on top of hers, and he kissed her with a passionate hunger. The kiss was wet, wild and thoroughly arousing.

"I remember now." Vin carried her to the bedroom**, **setting her down to continue his assault. They shared another long, hot, open-mouthed, tongue thrusting kiss that only made them want more. Vin pulled away and stepped out of his jeans, tossing his shirt aside.

The sight of his perfectly sculptured, aroused body always overwhelmed Kelli with desire. He kissed her endlessly, his touch sinfully carnal, and she never wanted him to stop. With skillful hands he undressed her, his head lowered to kiss the fragrant valley between her breasts. Caressing her arms, her back, and her neck, as he worked his magic; she was so caught up in the erotic spell he was weaving that she didn't notice that they had moved onto the bed.

Vin kissed each breast, his tongue stroking each nipple until she arched half off the bed. Her body felt as if it was on fire, and she was ready for him to lose his control. Consumed with the waves of pleasure that coursed through her body, she held him tightly as he parted her thighs, then lifted her hips and sank deep inside her warmth. He savored the feeling, as waves of sensations traveled up his spine, he withdrew and thrust again, continuing that pattern until they both were trembling with anticipation.

The Texan dropped his head onto her shoulder. He closed his eyes in sweet surrender, releasing a loud thoroughly arrogant groan. Gripping her gently at the waist, to force her to stay still he said softly, "I can make this last …if you…cooperate"

Kelli smiled up into his handsome face andthen she moved, arching her body against him to take him deeper inside. His control vanished and together theyfollowed thepathway to their special place**. **The intensity of the feelings that raced through their bodies was overpowering.and with one final thrust, he felt his seed pour into her.

Each time that he and Kelli made love; Vin felt as if he had died and been reborn and today was no exception. Although the Texan had no explanation as to why he and Kelli belonged together; he just knew that they did. He needed Kelli the same way he knew he needed air to breathe. He was certain that they had always been lovers and that somehow they had found one another again in this lifetime. He drew her closer and whispered softly, "Love you baby. "

His redhead snuggled closer into his arms, content in the afterglow of the lovemaking. "Love you too."

It was much later when they joined Chris, Linda and the kids at the house.

**Noon ~Ranch**

All of the family had gathered at Chris' for the team barbeque. The rest of the agents and their families or guests would not begin arriving for another hour and the preparations for the event were finished. For some reason Buck herded everyone into the Larabee living room.

"All right Buck, you got us all in here, now tell us what's on your mind." Chris was interested to see what his old friend was up to now.

"You just hold your horses there, stud. I don't get to do this often and I plan to do it my way."

"Buck…now." Inez sent him a warning look.

"Yeah… right darlin'." He grinned at his wife and then faced the group. "I have an announcement to make. He waited until he had everyone's attention before continuing. "I got my next Christmas present a little early this year and sometime in December all of you will be able to see it too. Because Santa's gonna bring us another baby. We're pregnant again!"

Congratulations came from everywhere and Buck beamed like a proud papa was entitled to. Inez flushed under all the well wishes that were showered on her and Buck from their family members.

Kelli hugged Inez and kissed Buck on the cheek, "Congratulations y'all."

Vin kissed Inez on the cheek, and slapped Buck on the back. "It's about time you figured out that it's kids that keep you young, but in your case it may already be too late." Tanner grinned when Buck tried to elbow him in the ribs.

"Well now we're one up on you so you'll just have to try harder to catch up." Buck smirked.

"That will be my pleasure Bucklin." Vin assured him.

Linda watched Kelli. Ever since the redhead had shared her revelation with her the day before she worried about all the teasing Kelli would have to listen to so the blond directed the attention away from the Tanners.

"Hopefully by December I will have had this little one and be able to help you out. Sometime I think I will just stay this way forever." Linda laughed.

Inez laughingly agreed, "It does seem that way, but trust me there is an end to it… it only seems like forever."

While the three women talked the rest of the family drifted outside and the first of the other team members began to arrive.

Chris and Vin stood on the deck and observed the other members of the unit as they intermingled.

"Look at Ezra trying to get Linda to tell him if we're having a boy or a girl." Chris smiled.

"Hey, you could tell me, the bettin' pool is over a thousand dollars now."

"Like hell, Linda would kill me. She wants it to be a surprise."

"Yeah, excuses, excuses."

"Who would have thought that Gunny had a sister named Max? Chris grinned, "Former Navy Lieutenant, and retired nurse. She has the same no nonsense attitude that Gunny does."

"Yeah, I have been watchin' her; she is damned good with kids. She's the type of person I would feel comfortable babysittin' our kids. She would be better than some sixteen year old teeny-bopper any day."

"So, why don't you ask for her phone number? She lives here in Denver now."

Tanner smiled, "Kel already did."

"Mallory told me she is looking to go back to work; she may need someone like Max to help with Joann and Adam." Chris had been surprised when Mallory had told him, and he had promised her that he would keep his ears open if anything became available at her old security level.

Chris looked over the guests and thought about the last year. "We were lucky with team seven. I wasn't sure we could pull it off a second time. It is damn amazing that with the exception of Reed, we have all our original members and the newer one have fit in well."

Vin shook his head, "Cowboy, luck had nothing to do with it. Your leadership pulled team seven together, the same way you did with this unit. Don't underestimate that Lar'bee charm."

"Charm my ass," Larabee laughed and then became serious again. "MCAT hasn't been tested yet Vin. We have had some difficult cases, but not any that have hit at the heart of this unit."

"I disagree Chris, the last year ain't exactly been a picnic for any of us, especially for you."

"I'm not talking about personal pain, I'm talking about principles. You know as well as I do that this is a dirty business and we haven't hit the dirtiest part of it yet. There is still a case out there that will make everyone here question why in the hell they do this kind of work for a living and when it comes, it will be a rough ride for all of us."

Tanner thought about some of the things he had personally witnessed in the past and realized Chris was right. This was a tight team, but most of their assignments had been cleaner than the worst that was out there.

"You're thinking too hard." Chris laid a hand on Vin's shoulder. "Just for the record, you have done one hell of a job yourself this last year. You are just as responsible for the success of this team as I am. Now I think that as their Commander and their Captain we need to go let them know how good they are."

"Whatever you say, Boss."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thursday ~May 25th**

**MCAT Office**

Chris was immersed in paperwork, expense reports, and requests for MCAT assistance with cases from law enforcement agencies from coast to coast. It seemed that his unit had become the go to agency when things got a little difficult in an investigation .An aggravated Larabee pushed the folders across the desk and sighed deeply.

Vin stood at the office door and watched his best friend. "You really need to find a way to relax before you explode."

Looking up at him Chris had to smile, "What in the hell makes you think I'm not cool and calm?"

Tanner chuckled as entered the room and sprawled in the chair before Chris' desk. "Hell Chris, you get any more irritable and you'll have to go into hibernation…or we will."

"Okay, maybe I have been a little touchy this week" He read the look of incredulity on Tanner's face. "All right I've been a real sonofabitch! It's all this!" He waved his hand across the pile of papers. "Every jackass in the country wants us to bail them out of their stalled investigations and it makes me wonder if anyone is working out there, except us."

"There's nothin' new about that Chris. Is that what 's really botherin' you?"

"Yes…no…partly, hell this is aggravating, but I guess it's the waiting for the baby that has me so damned ornery. I remember how it was with Sarah, but Linda seems to be having a more difficult pregnancy. It seems that I cannot do or say anything right, right now. I know she is miserable and we are almost there, only a couple of weeks to go."

Vin read what Chris was not saying. "They are going to be fine, Chris. By this time next month you will be holdin' that little one and wonderin' what in the hell you were so worried about."

It still amazed Chris that sometimes Vin knew better than he did what he was thinking. "I just need it to be over and know they are safe. After everything that has happened in the last year I…" He found it hard to admit his fears about their wellbeing.

The Texan grinned, "When you drag yourself in here half asleep from walkin' the floor all night with that baby, I'm gonna remind you of this conversation."

"I just bet you will at that." Larabee smiled. "Now make yourself useful and help me go through these requests for our assistance."

A knock at the door drew their attention.

"Enter," Larabee yelled.

Ezra walked in. "I do abhor interrupting, however it is significant that I remind you that I am departing for my three day weekend."

"You and Barbara deserve the time together, enjoy your mini-vacation Ezra." Chris acknowledged. "We'll see you on Monday."

"Take care Ez." Vin added with a grin. "Take care of Barbara, too."

"Adios amigos," Ezra grinned as he walked out the door.

Once Standish was out the door Larabee and Tanner went back to work, with a little luck they might get to leave this place on time for the first time in two weeks.

**Denver Airport**

"All I know is that you said pack for warm weather and bring a swim suit. Are you ready to tell me where we are going?" Barbara loved the mystery, but her curiosity was strong.

"Mexico love, we have a private villa awaiting us and three days to be together." Ezra smiled and stole a kiss from his beautiful brunette.

Barbara grinned, "Alone with you, the sun and the sand for three whole days. What more could a woman ask for?"

Ezra held out his hand, "Then shall we?" Together they walked to the boarding area.

**Sunday ~ May 28th**

**Mexico ~seaside**

"Ezra this has been the most romantic weekend that I have ever experienced." Barbara reached over to kiss him. "I love spending time with you like this."

Standish filled her wine glass. "I believe it is your turn my dear, to tell me something about yourself." They had played this game for three days, each taking a turn at divulging a bit of their lives that the other did not know."

"Let's see, you already know that my parents are rich socialites, old money of course, that would rather see me on the front page of the lifestyle section than working in a small law office in Denver." Barbara counted off the things she was naming on her fingertips. " That I attended private schools, all girls, I love my work, Italian food, Jackie Chan movies, and my grandmother is my favorite relative…what else… Okay, I love to play card games, but I suck at it, I can't bluff worth a damn outside of the courtroom. Now it's your turn."

"Hmmm, you know all the sordid details about Maude, my unorthodox upbringing, my work …What you may not know Ms. Lindsey is that I find myself lost every time I look into your beautiful hazel eyes."

Barbara looked up quickly. _*My eyes? What about those gorgeous emerald orbs of his?*_

Ezra knew that he had caught her off- guard with his remark and sought to take full advantage of it. Drawing her close to him he whispered, "We have five hours before we leave this paradise. Let's not spend it talking."

"Who needs to talk?" Barbara leaned into Ezra for his promised kiss and lost herself to the man that had already stolen her heart.

Ezra took her breath with a passionate kiss that both was hot, and sweet. The term 'putty in his hands' crossed her mind as she clung to him and allowed him to rob her of every logical thought . As their kiss continued, Barbara found herself clinging to Ezra, the taste of him so intoxicating that she couldn't get close enough to him, to satisfy the scalding ache that burned through her from her head to her toes.

Standish found himself consumed with a fiery heat that threatened to burn him alive from the inside out if he didn't press his naked body to Barbara's soon. Eager hands worked quickly at the fastenings of each others clothing, until every shred of material was scattered on the floor at their feet and they were finally touching skin to skin.

Ezra's hands gently caressed every inch of Barbara's beautiful body. He grinned wolfishly against her skin in response to the soft, sexy moans of passion that erupted deep in her throat. His kisses trailed down her neck, and over her breast, stopping briefly to kiss each hardened nipple. Barbara melted from his touch and soon they were both panting heavily.

Finally, when their need to be joined together was almost too much to endure any longer, Ezra gently parted her silky thighs and raised her hips to meet him. He entered her with one swift thrust and her warmth greeted him as a dear old friend. He basked in the feel of her and then she moved and what was left of his control snapped. They traveled the road to ecstasy together and here on a private beach in Mexico, miles away from Denver, and after years of searching, Ezra felt as if he had found home at last.

**Tuesday~ May 30th**

**MCAT Office **

"Vin I need to borrow your wife for the night." Ezra Standish said without preamble, as he walked up behind the lanky Texan.

"Come again?" The Texan said in a soft voice as he turned away from the coffeemaker, mug in hand, to face Standish. His blue eyes narrowed into fine slits as he gazed at the undercover agent as if he had sprouted two heads. "You want to borrow my what?

The bullpen had suddenly grown quiet as all activity near the food and beverage area had stopped, and all eyes were focused the two men to see what would happen next.

"This is going to be good." JD commented to Buck, Paul and Ross, whose desks were all located nearby.

"I'm interested in seeing how Standish talks his way out of this one." Buck said, and a wide grin formed on his roguish features as he watched his fellow MCAT agents with undisguised amusement.

"Uh...Vin...that isn't what I meant." Ezra back-pedaled, realizing how his sentence had sounded to Tanner. "I want your wife..."

Tanner took a menacing step towards Standish.

"If I were you, Ezra, I would start talking faster. Vin looks about ready to throttle you." JD called out from behind the CASSIE consol.

"I'd take JD's advice, Ezra." Tanner growled. "And start explainin' why you want to borrow my wife for the night."

Standish grew flustered, something that was very uncommon for him to do. "I acquire female companionship to assist me in perfecting an undercover persona that will secure my position with the sordid associates of a particularly nasty and devious perpetrator."

Vin's eyebrows shot up at the words, giving the Texan and almost comical expression, where there had previously been a menacing one. "Ezra, what the hell are you talkin' about?"

Ezra chuckled, feeling relief fill him as Tanner's initial anger seemed to diminish at his words. "I need Kelli to go undercover with me to carry off the identity I've created so that the deviant and his companions will...respect me."

Vin looked intently at Ezra. "Respect you?"

"As you know our illustrious leader has committed me to yet another mundane operation, not worthy of my talents. Be that as it may, I find myself cleaning up an ATF operation concerning an old associate of mine."

"You've already made contact with Morales then?"

"Yes, and if he runs true to form, he will insist on a few evenings of entertainment before we can get down to business. I prefer to bring my own lady, rather than have him provide superfluous female companionship to entertain me."

Tanner laughed, "I guess Barbara has changed your outlook on that part of the business. Talk to Kel and set it up. Meetin' in the war room at eleven Ez, have your plan ready to present."

**War Room**

The chatter in the room was loud and boisterous as the MCAT agents waited for their bosses to make an appearance. Mark was just about to get even with Buck for putting him in a headlock when Larabee and Tanner entered the room. Larabee and Tanner exchanged exasperated looks in regards to the shenanigans of the rest of the members of their unit.

"Boys and girls, if we may, I would like to get started." Chris waited for them to settle.

Buck was in a jovial mood. "Go big dog, we'll behave."

"Director Travis received a request from the ATF for our assistance." Larabee had to wait for the groans and laughter to subside before he could continue. "We will honor this request." He glared them into silence. "Most of the ground work has been finished and the suspect is a gun dealer that our old team seven has encountered before, Enrique Morales. Ezra is familiar with this man's methods and has a way in as a buyer. Standish, tell us what you have planned."

"Mr. Morales is a strange man and he has some unusual superstitions, but he knows me as Emerson Sellers and he trusts me. Nevertheless he adheres to a specific routine before a transaction and he insists a woman be present at all meetings. Therefore my partner, Agent Coulter, and I will be assuming new identities and I have already arranged our first meeting for tomorrow evening. Morales usually insists on two nights of social contact between him and any associates he does business with before he will agree to set a time for a buy to go down. Our first meeting will be at Club Metro to experience some of our fine city's nightlife. The second destination is to be determined by him then. When we are successful we will be taking two hundred Ak-47 assault rifles off the streets of Denver."

"JD set up communications for us. Where do you plan to stay?" Chris questioned.

"The Brown Palace of course, Emerson Sellers has already reserved a suite of rooms for his arrival tomorrow." Standish answered.

"Rooms Ez?" Buck grinned, "You only need one." He waited for the expected reaction from Vin.

"Rooms, Bucklin, the man has to have a bodyguard and this bodyguard don't plan on sleepin' in the same room as Ez, he snores." Vin smirked.

"I do not!" Ezra was not surprised that Tanner would appoint himself as his bodyguard. He was the logical choice.

Buck chuckled, "Just whose body is he gonna be there to guard? Yours or Kelli's?"

"Excuse me; I thought we were all professionals here, not juveniles. Do you find somethin' funny about assault rifles hittin' our streets, Buck?" Kelli was not amused by Wilmington's attempts to goad Vin with his comments.

"Assault rifles no, you and Ez as a couple? Hell yeah!"

Chris decided to end Buck's harassment. "Wilmington set up two teams for surveillance. That's it, dismissed." He motioned for Vin to come with him and led the way to his office.

Larabee closed the door once they were in his office. "Are you sure about working this one, Vin?"

"Who else is believable as a bodyguard that has experience with undercover work?" Vin said. "You do, but you need to be with Linda. Kelli would strangle Buck within a few hours because you and I both know he can't help but run his mouth about this one. Raphael could, but he's in Boulder for the birth of his new grandchild and won't be back until Friday. The others are not that familiar with this type of operation or how Ezra works and I don't particular want to put an inexperienced agent out there for a trial run since Kelli won't have her weapon, so…"

"You're right. Nathan, Paul and Ross have next to zero experience in undercover work. Mark has the same problem as JD; they both look too damn young to intimidate anyone. That only leaves Justin or Josiah and both of them are a little older than would be believable on this one."

"I'm not that crazy about us both being undercover on the same case because of the kids, but I don't see that we have a choice."

"The children can stay with us for the next two days, that's not a problem. Just don't let this be a problem for you."

A knock on the door interrupted whatever Tanner planned to reply.

"Enter," Chris yelled.

Ezra came in and explained his presence. "I plan to take Kel shopping this afternoon, to acquire the appropriate wardrobe for this task You do of course, appreciate the fact that appearances are everything in this type of operation."

"I know what your interpretation of shopping entails Ezra, lots of hours and money. Just remember Linda's baby shower is tonight and Kel is expected to be there, as well as Barbara." Chris directed. "Take Vin with you, after all, your bodyguard needs some news duds, too."

"Of course, and we shall return before five." Ezra assured. "We are prepared to leave at your convenience Captain."

Tanner sighed, he had not thought about clothes for himself when he opened his mouth about playing bodyguard. However, if Standish was taking his wife shopping, then he damn well planned to be there...he knew what Ezra considered fashionable and he knew Kelli hated to shop. It was a certainty that she and Ezra would be arguing before the afternoon was over without someone to run interference.

"Be ready to leave in ten minutes and we'll take my truck."

The afternoon shopping expedition from hell started off bad and just got worse. Ezra took them to several boutiques that specialized in the latest fashions and was top dollar. Kelli was not impressed with any of them, and insisted that the current boutique that they were in was the last stop. She hated the numerous changes of clothes, and was not thrilled about Ezra's choice.

"Explain somethin' to me Ez? How come the less material it takes to make a dress, the higher the price tag?" She held up the last dress the proprietor had given her that was not much bigger than dinner napkin.

"Sex sells, Kel, and that's what Morales expects to see. He appreciates the beauty of women and believes that their presence brings him luck." Standish explained. "Now, please try a few of these on."

"If I wear any of these and spike heels, the man will be lucky if I don't kill him." Kelli mumbled on her way to the dressing room

"Ez, you are walkin' on thin ice here. If Kelli doesn't try to shoot you before this day is over, I might." Vin decided that he did not like this place or the choice in clothing available. However, as much he was enjoying watching his wife parade around in these skimpy outfits for the last few hours, he did not particularly care for the admiring looks she was receiving from other male patrons in the boutique.

Kelli walked out wearing the first item Ezra had chosen from the rack. It had a neckline that plunged to her waist, no back except for some flimsy straps, and just a few inches of cloth that started at her hips and traveled down to a few inches below her panty line.

"Over my dead body! Hell, she wears more than that to bed and that's not sayin' much." Tanner vigorously shook his head no.

Ezra laughed, "Try the next one." Standish had decided that if he had to do this, at least he could have some fun irritating his brother.

The second selection was one that showed an equal amount of Kelli's back, her smooth stomach, and was attached from bodice to skirt on the side by only a thin piece of material.

Vin growled at Ezra. "I think I'll just shoot you now and save us all the trouble."

"Fine! You think you can do better, be my guest." Standish ended his statement with an annoyed wave of his hand.

The Texan knew that his redhead would have to dress out of the norm for her, but he also knew she could be sexy without going bare. He looked over the selections and chose three sexy dresses for her to try on that he could live with her wearing, for her to try.

"Here Kel, any of these outfits should be a reasonable compromise." Tanner handed them to his wife; she accepted them and then proceeded to model each one.

Ezra had to agree that all three were acceptable and grudgingly admitted that Vin did know what looked good on her. All three outfits showed more cleavage and bare skin that he or any of the others agents were used to seeing, but then they all were used to her wearing jeans or slacks and sweaters or loose fitting blouses. The slits in the sides were sexy, yet added a hint of mystery to the lady and the colors choices were perfect for her.

"Very well Kelli, I must defer to the Texan's taste in clothing for you. He does seem to have more than one hidden talent." Ezra turned to Vin, "Mr. Tanner, it's your turn to transform.

"Aww hell Ez, I'm just gonna be a bodyguard not a damn player. I can get by with jeans and a jacket."

"Not and represent me you won't." Ezra snapped. "However, if you cooperate I might let you off without having to wear a tie."

It was Tanner's answer that sounded like something between a bark and a growl that convinced Standish that he might be pushing the man too far.

Kelli laughed, "If I have to take part in this charade so do you Vin." She moved closer so only he could hear her. "I'll make it well worth your while when we get home."

Tanner grinned and a relieved Standish knew he owed his partner for getting the Texan to agree. They finished their shopping quickly and returned to the office.

**Larabee 7 Ranch**

The women were finishing the preparations for Linda's baby shower while the men continued their jokes about the upcoming assignment. Buck of course was just getting wound up and the next three days promised to be long ones.

"I hope you ladies stay on schedule. Kel has to get ready for her date with Ezra tomorrow night." Buck grinned at the numerous glares aimed in his direction.

Chris walked up beside him and said in a low voice, "Buck, if Vin or Kelli don't shoot you before this is over, I think I will."

JD criticized, "Why do they always come to us when they can't do their jobs? I thought the ATF was better than that."

Nathan laughed, "Apparently when we all left, they lost the best, and can't operate without our help."

"I for one will be exceedingly content once other agencies refrain from requesting MCAT to execute the duties that they should accomplish. This type of operation ranks far below my performance level." Ezra groused.

"Hell Ez, you think we like cleaning up after them? At least this time we can have some fun with it." Buck retorted.

"Yeah, at our expense," Kelli complained. "Y'all best remember, I may not have my gun on my person for this assignment, but I damn well know where to get one if I need it."

Buck chuckled, "You won't have it because there's no place to conceal it in those outfits you bought today."

"She can always borrow mine Bucklin." Vin voiced as he rounded up his children and kissed his wife. Goodbye. "Linda, have a good time, 'm taking the kids home."

"Excellent suggestion Vin," Rain smiled and urged them the men, along with the kids out the door. "Gentlemen if you will all retire to the Tanner home with the children we may get started." Once the men were gone Mallory and Rain took over.

Mallory explained to Linda. "Since we still don't know if we are having a girl or a boy, we all tried to find something that would suit either. If anything needs to be exchanged just let me know."

Linda spent the next thirty minutes opening baby gifts. "I thank you for the gifts, but more importantly, for being my sisters. The last few months have been hard, but not near as hard as they could have been without y'all being here."

"We all signed on for the duration with this wild bunch and you are welcome. Now, before we have cake…games." Groans were heard around the room when Rain pulled out the baby shower game book.

**Tanner Home**

**Late Evening**

It was quite a sight at the Tanner home, all the tired children had found a spot to snuggle and as Chris looked around the room he had to smile. His brothers, all lawmen that were capable of being extremely dangerous men, had children draped all over them. JD had the twins' snuggled one on each side of him on one end of the couch, while Nathan had Terrell over his shoulder on the other. Josiah sat in the recliner with Adam asleep on his lap as Joann lay cuddled in Ezra's arms on the floor.

Sarah and Maria shared Buck's stomach as a pillow as they all lay on the floor watching Beauty and the Beast. Vin sat in the rocker with Andi asleep in his arms and an almost asleep Jason at his side.

Chris picked up Jason to carry him to his bed, which allowed Vin room to get up and carry Andi to hers. "Thanks Chris, I thought I would be stuck in that rocker until mornin' or at least until Kel got home." Tanner grinned.

"No problem." Chris smiled when they had both children in their respective beds. "They are so angelic when they sleep even though you know they are only recharging their batteries to run you ragged tomorrow." Suddenly Chris was anxious to hold his own child safely in his arms. Thankfully Linda only had another week to go.

"Chris, I thought Kel and I were as happy as two people could possibly be when it was only the two of us, but since these two arrived it's even better than I could have imagined." They walked to the door together. "I just want 'em to feel comfortable enough at some point to accept us as their parents and 'm lookin forward to hearing 'em call us mom and dad."

"It will come; look how long it took Kel to call me dad." Chris patted him on the back. "You are right not to insist on it though. Trust me; it's worth the wait for when it does happen, it's the best feeling in the world." Larabee knew that it would happen; Vin and Kelli showed the kids too much love for it not to.

Vin took one more look at the kids before he turned the light out. "It's gonna be a long couple of days and hell not seein' 'em."

"I promise they will be in good hands, Inez is going to help with them and it's just until Saturday. Think ahead, school will be out in a few days and your house is coming along on schedule. You have a great summer in store with the kids teaching them how to camp and fish, all that good stuff".

Chris thought about the upcoming assignment, "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that Cowboy?"

"Try not to shoot Ezra before this assignment is over."

"I won't, "Tanner grinned, "At least not before we get the guns off the street."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Wednesday ~May 31st **

**Tanner Home**

Kelli slammed the drawer shut and mumbled a soft curse. Vin was not helping, the more she angrily stomped around the bedroom the more he laughed. She should have read that damn dossier yesterday, but she had put it off until this morning because of Linda's baby shower. Ezra Standish would be a lucky man if he survived the next few days. She continued to slam things around as she packed their suitcases.

"It's not that bad, Kel." Vin was still chuckling over the profile that Ezra had set-up for the now furious redhead. "It could be worse." He leaned back against the headboard and enjoyed watching her stomp around wearing nothing but a silk chemise.

"Not that bad! How can you think that? That…that…person is not me! I have been undercover before and I know you have to pretend, but Standish is crazy if he thinks that I will play the empty headed little bimbo he has described in that file! Hell Vin, he makes this Gina person sound as if she is fifteen years old and has only one brain cell!"

"Ezra knows what Morales expects, trust him."

"Fine! You just remember this when you have to watch me parade around half-dressed and actin' like a shameless hussy tonight." She stomped her foot the same way Andi did to make a point. "And just so you know, when you go undercover it had better be as a priest because if you ever get into a situation like this with another woman. I will strangle both of you!"

The Texan grinned**, **rolled out of bed and caught her as she crossed in front of him. "Kel, all you have to do is to be attentive to Emerson Sellers and pretend you are not as smart as I know you are." He pulled her close, "And I promise to tell Chris I can only go under as a priest because I have a jealous wife." He possessed her mouth with a long passionate kiss and then lifted his head slightly. "Baby, I may enjoy lookin' at other women, but there is only one female that I lust after and that's you."

Tanner received a loud sigh as an answer.

"I'll be there and I know that the woman out there tonight will not be my wife, but some sexy hussy named Gina." Vin grinned as he held her closer, "The kids won't be up for another hour yet. You wanna beshameless with me?"

The amusement in Vin's eyes melted her anger and she had the start of a wicked grin. Kelli caught him off-guard and pushed him backwards. The side of the mattress hit the back of his knees and he ended up sprawled across the bed. Kellistraddled his hips, playfully pinning him down and then she rained butterfly kisses across his bare chest, allowing her tongue to lightly stroke his nipples. His sharp indrawn breath told her that she was getting her desired reaction from him and she relentlessly teased him with every move she made. Her hands gently stroked over his body as she slowly rocked her hips in a to and fro motion, she felt his erection grow harder and her patience began to waver.

Kelli nipped at his shoulder and then softly whispered in his ear, "I'm feelin' absolutely shameless."

After what seemed like an eternity to the Texan she attempted to reposition herself and Tanner then made his own move. Suddenly Kelli was on her back with Vin leaning over her and she was at his mercy. The Texan grinned and spoke softy, "My turn baby." The silk chemise vanished when he slid it off her body and tossed it over his shoulder.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Kelli smiled and pulled him closer. Then she whispered softly, "It took you long enough Tanner."

A husky growl was all she heard in responseas Vin began a trail of kisses at her throat**, **his hand reached between them and his fingers stroked her wetness. Circlingher nipple with his tongue**, **he had planned to tease her as she had him, but his intentions dissolved when he raised his head to look at her face. Kellie's eyes revealed her boundless love, along with an intense desire thathe knew exclusively belonged only to him.Tanner reached up and stroked his fingers through her hair and then with a gentleness born out of love they joined together and found their own piece of heaven**. **Entering her with one swift stroke, Vin immediately stilled to enjoy the feel of her inner heat embracing him. Then they began a synchronized motion and were rewarded with a passionate ride to their own piece of heaven.

Breakfast with the kids was bittersweet. Knowing that they would be gone for the next few days and not be able to see them was painful for Vin and Kelli. However the children took the news well when Vin explained to them that what he and Kelli had to do was work related. Being away at times was an adjustment that they all were going to have to lean to live with. Knowing that it was a necessary part of their work however, did not make it easier for the new parents.

Vin sat with an arm around each child. "We have to follow orders from our boss and sometimes that means being gone for a while."

"You come back right?" Andi asked

"Yes princess. And we'll work on the house this weekend." Vin assured her, hugging the blond-haired child.

Jason looked at them both. "Y'all will call every day?"

"Yep. While we are gone either Aunt Linda or Aunt Inez will be with you." Kelli did notice his use of the word y'all and smiled.

"Okay, but just until Saturday." Jason relaxed, and graced them with a lop-sided grin.

"You got it pard." Vin saw no further tension in the child and was relieved; Jason trusted them to keep their word.

Vin handed Jason his backpack. "Let's move out, school is waitin' for you and Aunt Inez is waitin' for Andi."

Once they dropped the kids off Kelli brought up an issue she had been thinking about.

"Vin, 'm gonna talk to Gunny's sister about her gettin' to know the kids better. In the future if we have to both be gone, I'd rather have someone stay with them at home. With Inez pregnant, Mallory thinkin' about going back to work and Linda with a new baby, I think we need a backup plan."

"You talked to Bowdrie at the barbeque, what did you find out about her?

"She hasn't been in the Navy for a while now. She retired after twenty years as a nurse and since then has been a nanny, a home healthcare worker and taught at a daycare center in Georgia. She is the baby in their family. Ms. Bowdrie prefers to be called Max, not Maxine. She has never married, has no children. She is in her mid-fifties and lookin' for the right position to settle into here in Denver. I like her and I think you would too."

"Didn't find out much huh?" Vin laughed. "We can see how it works for the kids. Let's invite her out to the ranch on Sunday and then we'll see what happens from there."

**MCAT Office**

Tanner set the two suitcases and garment bags in his office. They didn't have to be at the hotel until one and he was in no hurry. His main goal for this morning was to keep Kelli from strangling Ezra for her Gina profile; and Buck, who was sure to have a running dialog of jokes going all day.

"Good morning, Captain Vin. Is there anything special that you require for this operation?" Gunny asked.

"Standish has it all covered, thanks. " Vin started to walk away and then remembered the earlier conversation with Kelli. "Gunny, we would like to get to know Max better and see how the kids are with her. Could you bring her out to our place Sunday afternoon?"

"Affirmative sir. Would 1300 hours be an appropriate time?"

"That will be fine; we'll have lunch planned for y'all." Tanner walked over to Kelli's desk and sat on the edge of it. "Gunny is bringin' Max out Sunday for lunch at one."

"That will work for me."

"Captain, phone call for you, on line two," Gunny interrupted them.

Vin picked up the phone on Kelli's desk and punched two. "Tanner," he listened. "Don't worry about it, I got it covered, just take care of Linda."

Kelli could not help but overhear. "Is Linda in labor?"

"No, that was Chris callin' from the doctor's office though. Linda's blood pressure is high and Dr Ryder is sendin' her home with strict instructions to stay off her feet and rest. Rain is gonna stay with her and Chris will be in later."

"I'll call Inez and let her know so she can take the kids tonight. Chris will have his hands full with Linda." Kelli picked up the phone and dialed.

The Texan stood. "I'll see you later."

Kelli was watching for Ezra to arrive; she had a few things to discuss with him. It was ten-thirty by the time he stepped off the elevators and she moved to intercept him before he had a chance to sit at his desk.

"We need to talk, in private."

Standish placed his briefcase on his desk. "Of course, come this way." He headed to the smaller conference area or conflict room as they all called it that was seldom used.

Once inside Ezra turned and asked, "I presume that you have a precise cause for this assignation."

"I want us to get a few things straight. We are partners correct?

"Yes that would be accurate"

"First off I do not appreciate you goin' to Vin to ask his 'permission' to borrow me. We try very hard to keep our work and personal life separate; here in the office he is my boss. I have been in law enforcement for almost ten years, askin' his permission for me to do a job is the same as me callin' your mother or Barbara to see if it's okay for you to work. "

"It seemed appropriate at the time considering the mission."

"Well it's not! Second of all I know you hate these clean-up operations. You know what? I hate 'em, too, but that is part of the job. I am not against havin' a little fun either, but you went too far with this bimbo Gina person you created. I know you did it just to express your feelin' about takin' this assignment, but you did it at my expense. Partners don't do that to one another."

Ezra retorted, "This is not the sort of work that we should be responsible for and you know it."

"Hell Ez, I do know that. My strong suit is with guns and field duty, but I still work the assignment that I am handed. It's too late to make any changes on this one and I will do my part. However if you cannot respect my abilities as an experienced agent and treat me as a partner, then perhaps we should not be workin' together."

"You were not my intended target with this, but you are the one that will have to listen to all the jokes. For that I apologize and I assure you that it will not be recurring in the future. I will seek an alternate way to communicate my antipathy for this sort of assignment. "Standish extended his hand, "Still friends?"

Kelli sighed and accepted his handshake. "Yes, we are still friends, but a word to the wise. You don't really want to push Vin too far on this, as you tried to do at the boutique. If the situation was reversed and I was him…you would be history already."

"Point is taken…partner. Now shall we try to salvage at least some amusement from this dreadful task that has been set before us?"

Kelli laughed, "I presume that you have a plan."

"Tanner was willing to give them five more minutes and if they did not come out by then he was going in. The last thing he wanted just before an undercover assignment commenced, was for two of the operatives to be at odds with one another. Vin was relieved to see both Ezra and Kelli emerge from the conflict room intact and presumably with their differences resolved.

More often than not, Ezra and Kelli worked well together and had a good understanding of one another. Tanner was certain that Standish enjoyed the challenge of working with Kelli, she kept him on his toes, was a good agent that had no problem standing up to him, and she always said what was on her mind.

They approached the Texan and Ezra began talking." I believe it would be advantageous for us to test our communication devices at this time. Perhaps you and my partner could prepare as well. We are to obtain possession of the limo at exactly twelve thirty and we may require some additional time to complete our checklist beforehand."

The elevator chimed and a fatigued looking Chris emerged, approaching the small group standing in front of his office

"How is Linda?" Kelli asked anxiously.

"Unhappy, scared, angry and tired. Any or all of the above would describe her about now. Neither of us got much sleep last night and we met Dr. Ryder at her office at six thirty.

Buck joined them, "You should have stayed at home stud and let us handle this."

"I'll keep that in mind," Chris sighed." I have my cell on, if she needs me, but for now…she asked me to leave, said I made her nervous."

Tanner laughed, "If you went into the famous Lar'bee mother hen mode, 'm not surprised."

"Gentlemen, I hate to change the subject, but the time." Ezra pointed at his watch.

"Kel, use my office and start transformin' into Gina; I'll be there in a few minutes." Vin directed.

"Gina? This is gonna be fun." Buck grinned outrageously.

"Buck, you get the surveillance team ready and tell JD to bring the transceivers so we can test them." Chris ordered. "Where is Josiah?"

"Right here, Boss." He walked up dressed as a chauffeur. "The limo will be ready on time."

"Don't drag your feet, Tanner. Go change into Calvin Jamison, lethal guardian" Chris laughed at the frigid blue glare sent in his direction.

"Knock before y'all come bargin' in to make sure Kel is dressed.' Vin yelled back as he entered his office.

"Ezra…" Larabee turned to him.

"Emerson Sellers, reporting for duty."

Calvin Jamison and Gina Danvers identities were almost completed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Vin yelled.

Larabee was the first to enter, with JD on his heels. "Damn, I thought you were dressed Kel." Chris had to remind himself that the woman he was looking at was not Kelli, but Gina; still he was not prepared for this particular situation. The redhead that he knew was gone replaced by a young woman that obliviously was as far removed from the world of responsible law enforcement agent as possible. The bright, bold colors with a liberal amount of skin showing and unruly hairstyle was completely opposite of her normal attire, and she did not look a day over seventeen.

Kelli stated irritably. "What you see or don't see is it. Gina is a bad girl accordin' to Emerson over there." Kelli stated, gesturing at Ezra Standish, who had slipped into the room and she was not about to let him hide behind Chris.

"It is different, I'll give you that. Now if both of you hand over your wedding rings to me for safekeeping your new identities will be complete." Chris held out his hand palm up.

After brief hesitations from both Vin and Kelli, the two Texans removed their wedding bands and Vin handed them to Chris

Larabee took the rings, placed them in an envelope and then into his pocket. "Success or failure all comes down to the details. JD, are the transceivers ready?"

"They are right here," JD said, opening up a black case and removing several items. "Since Ezra and Vin will be checked for communications I have modified their watches to hold microscopic microphones so they can talk to us, without giving themselves away. However, they will not be able to hear other communications. The chip that I used cannot be detected and they should have no problems. On the other hand, we do not expect Morales to pay much attention to 'Gina' so her devices will be able to send out as well as receive messages from us. I adapted the earrings she will be wearing so she can hear us and this one will pick up all conversations within ten feet." He gave her the earring to put on and held up the tiny gadget that would allow them to monitor what was going on.

Ezra added. "I have made arrangements with the club owner, who owes me a few favors, to use their video cameras that are already in place."

"Mark and I went in early this morning and rerouted them to our recorder so we can keep an eye on what is happening at all times." JD explained.

"So how does this thing 'm suppose to wear work, JD?" Kelli was getting impatient.

JD moved over to Kelli, scanned her outfit and flushed. There were limited possibilities of where he could attach the device. He was considering his options when Vin did run out of patience.

"Give me the damn thing," Tanner took it and fastened it on the inside of the redhead's bodice. "Test it!"

Kelli jumped and grabbed at her ear. "Don't yell! I can hear fine, too fine. JD, can you turn the volume down?"

Dunne made a few adjustments, and soon had everything working to everyone's satisfaction.

Ezra looked at the time. "If we are all satisfied," He aimed his question to Chris who nodded his answer. "Then I suggest that we commence this operation."

Emerson Sellers and party checked into the Brown Palace precisely at one. Once they were safely ensconced in their suit, the threesome went over the details of the case so that Vin and Kelli would know what to expect from Enrique Morales. The Tanners called the Wilmington home and talked to both Jason and Andi before departing for the evening.

Ezra did indeed keep events interesting. Whenever Emerson was apparently whispering sweet nothings into Gina ear, it was a continued recitation of Shakespeare's 'Taming of the Shrew'. In the surveillance van Buck and JD were in tears from laughing so much. By the second evening Gina was ready to strangle Emerson for his atrocious sense of humor; Vin had watched too many men dance with his wife, Buck had enough ammunition for jokes into the next century and Kelli's feet were killing her from the spike heels that Standish had insisted she wear.

"Emerson, the last two days have been delightful. I believe we will be able to do business together." Morales laughed. "Your taste in women has improved, but should you find yourself tiring of this lovely young lady's company, I will be happy to …"

Emerson interrupted him, taking Gina's hand as he spoke, "What is mine, I keep. However, I am prepared to meet you for our little transaction. You name the time and the place; I will have your funds."

"Very well, I will have your packages with me tomorrow afternoon. Three o'clock at this address." He passed the directions to Emerson. "No weapons will be allowed, please inform your bodyguard and bring your lady with you."

Emerson stood and helped Gina to her feet. He placed a protective hand on her waist and turned to Morales, "It has been a pleasure Enrique, until tomorrow."

Morales lifted his glass, "Until tomorrow."

**Friday ~June 2nd**

**The MCAT team was in place early. Chris positioned himself to be the first agent through the door. He was aware how much his team disliked this sort of assignment, he did too, but he also had to admit that they had fun with this one. The entire team was in good spirits and ready to act on his signal. Larabee hoped that it would be a long time before they again had to take on a case to appease someone higher up. For now though, they were here in front of an old warehouse waiting for the action to begin.**

**The crackle of his headset brought him back to the task at hand. "Vehicles are approaching from the east, looks to be Morales and his men." Chris glanced at his watch; it was a quarter 'til three and Standish'****s group would be arriving soon.**

**Chris observed as the limousine arrived with his agents. It nagged at him that Morales had specified that he would not allow them to have weapons. However, it should be a simple deal, Standish would show him the money and when Morales handed him the keys to the truck carrying the weapons, the team would then move in for the arrest. Unless the information MCAT had gathered was correct and there was more to this sting than a simple arms transaction.**

**Josiah stayed with the car and Kelli, while Ezra and Vin went inside the warehouse. JD had set it up so the team could hear Ezra signal when he was ready.**

**"****Emerson, right on time I see." Morales spoke as his men checked the newcomers for weapons or wires. "Where is your lovely lady?"**

**"****I had her wait in the car. She's quite frivolous my money, but I see no need to enlighten her with how I obtain it."**

**Morales stepped forward. "I really must insist that you have her join us. I always have a woman present when I make a transaction and I will not make an exception, even for you."**

**Ezra sighed, "Jamison, bring her in so we may proceed."**

**'****Calvin' went out to retrieve the lady as ordered. As he assisted 'Gina' out of the car, he slipped a gun into his waistband at the small of his back and whispered. "It's show time, Kel." Returning to the warehouse with 'Gina' no one searched her or him again for a gun, which was what he had anticipated.**

**"****Now, may we proceed?" Emerson said with a hint of impatience.**

**"****Of course Mr. Sellers, as soon as I see my money, you may examine the merchandise." **

**Jamison took the briefcase and opened it, showing that their end of the bargain was fulfilled. Morales snapped his fingers and had one of his men open the back of the truck. Instead of finding crates of weapons, though, six armed men appeared.**

**Instinctively expecting trouble, Ezra, Vin and Kelli hid behind some crates as Chris had given the team the orders to move in. A short gun battle ensued and within minutes; Morales was in handcuffs and several of his men were dead, while the others were captured.**

**Chris hurried to check on his agents. "Everyone okay here?" **

**"****We're fine Chris," Vin assured him. **

**Morales strained against the handcuffs, livid, at having been deceived by Sellers and arrested. "I did everything just as I always have. How did you know it was a trap?"**

**Ezra smiled, "You forgot one small detail. You sir, are a creature of habit. When you failed to make certain I would be bringing**** my own truck for this exchange, I knew that you did not plan for me to be leaving with the merchandise. Also, we arrested your accomplice yesterday and he was very cooperative in providing us with vital information that would assist us in apprehending you in order to make a deal for himself."**

**Chris finished the explanation. "You knew all along that that Emerson Sellers was really an undercover agent because former Agent Lawrence Grimes told you. He was also was the reason that the ATF was always one step behind you. You planned to kill my agents and take off with the money before we could stop you. By the way, the man that was supposed to kill the chauffeur is dead, too." **

**"****We suspected ****from the first evening that we spent with you that this was planned." Josiah made an appearance. "Your mistake was having an accomplice that has a disgraceful work record that got him fired and a drinking habit that made him a braggart. He used his old connections to cover your ass and then could not keep his mouth shut."**

**Larabee chucked, "Besides, you can't con a con and we have the best one there is on our payroll." He signaled to the officers that were waiting. "Take him away; I believe the federal prosecutor in the U.S. Attorney General's office has a few questions that he would like to ask Mr. Morales."**

**MCAT Office**

**Vin walked into Chris' office and handed him a stack of reports. "They're all finished and everyone has gone home except you, me, and Kel." **

**Chris sighed "Morales will be going away for a long time and his cache of weapons has been confiscated. I'm********glad it's over and the bad guy is going to jail, but I am damn tired of other agencies counting on us to do their work."**

**"****The entire team had some fun with this one and they needed it after the long hours we've been puttin' in on other cases. We knew going in that we would have this one over with quickly and it will go down as a win for MCAT. Maybe it will keep the political hounds off our backs for a while." Vin was tired and ready to go home.**

**"****It's too bad all our cases can't be this easy." Chris said. He put the reports in his in box for Gunny to take care of in the morning. "I'm just sorry that you all had to waste the last three days to get him to make his move." **

**"****Hell Chris, it wasn't a total waste. I did get to spend two wild nights with Gina." Tanner grinned. "Shameless hussy that she is, it was… more than interestin'."**

**"****That reminds me." Chris unlocked the side drawer of his desk and retrieved an envelope. "This belongs to you."**

**The Texan opened it to find the two wedding**** rings Chris had taken for safekeeping. "Thanks," Vin slipped his on. "Gina was fun, but 'm happy to have my Kel back, I don't have to share her with Ezra." The twinkle of laughter danced in his eyes. "I best get this ring back where it belongs pronto and then we have some kids to see." **

**"****Hang on; I'll leave with you." Chris turned off his computer, stood and was ready to walk out the door with Vin when his phone rang. "Damn, almost free." He picked up the receiver and shouted in frustration. "Larabee!" He listened for a moment and then said, "We'll meet you there."**

**"****Get Kel and let's go. Rain is taking Linda to the hospital. It's baby time."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

**Maternity Ward**

**Dr. Susan Ryder was familiar with the ways to calming worried parents-to–be, but all her experience was put to the test this evening with Chris Larabee. She asked him to walk out into the corridor with her.**

**"****Chris, she is doing fine, the baby is not in distress and has a strong heartbeat. Linda is in the early stage of labor and my only concern at this point is her blood pressure. We are monitoring her closely and if anything changes we will know immediately." Dr. Ryder patted him on the shoulder, "Relax, this is one operation you cannot take charge of, let me direct this one."**

**She was right and Chris knew it, but he was still anxious and would be until he held his baby in his arms and knew for certain that Linda was okay. "All right Susan, this is your show, but I have to warn you that I am not a patient man."**

**Susan Ryder laughed. "I would have never guessed that from talking to you." Her eyes filled with amusement, anyone who spoke with the man for more than a minute knew he had little patience and was used to being in charge. "You may stay with her, but try not to let your anxiety show so much, I need her to remain calm. Give the nurse a few minutes before you go back in."**

**Chris decided to let Vin and Kelli know what was happening while the nurse was in with Linda. He found them in the waiting room along with Ezra, Barbara and Rain.**

**Tanner recognized the signs of worry that Chris thought he was not showing to the world. "Hey Cowboy, how is she?"**

**"****It seems that our waiting is about to be over soon. Dr. Ryder wants to keep an eye on her blood pressure, but the baby is fine and now I suppose we wait some more." The blonde ran his fingers through his hair.**

**Vin laughed, "Relax Lar'bee it's gonna be a long night, you don't want to tire out before Linda does. We called the family and most of them are on their way up here now."**

**"****Gunny and Max have volunteered to stay with all the kids so Inez, Mallory and Casey can be here, too." Rain smiled, "They survive all of the kids and we may take them on permanently." She was pleased to see Larabee smile, too.**

**"****Just remember we had Gunny first at MCAT and I don't want to break in a new administrative assistant." Standing in the mist of family, Chris felt some of his tensions disappear.**

**Kelli walked up and gave Chris a hug. "We'll all be here dad; you concentrate on Linda and my new…brother or sister."**

**"****Were you able to talk to Jason and Andi?"**

**"****Yep, we both did. We told 'em we would be there in the mornin' when they wake up and they are fine with it. They were not expectin' to see us until tomorrow anyway. Kelli stood with her arm around him. "Tell Linda we love her."**

**"****I will. I suppose the nurse should be finished by now so I'm going back in with her. As soon as I know something I'll send word out to you." Chris turned to leave and stopped. "Knowing that my family is out here makes it easier, thanks." **

**They all watched him hurry back to the room with Linda.**

**Ezra commented, "Our brother appears to be somewhat tense."**

**"****Babies are born everyday and most of the fathers survive the experience." Rain commented amused to see the normally unshakable Chris Larabee so unnerved by the prospect of impending fatherhood. This was a side of him that only a few knew existed.**

**Kelli noticed that Vin had withdrawn from the group and was standing alone by the window. She went to see about her Texan. Vin was waiting for her and slipped his arm around her shoulders.**

**"****You okay, Tanner?"**

**"****Yeah, but I was just thinkin' that if that was you in there I'd probably be in the same condition Chris is in or worse."**

**"****Chris will be fine and if we are ever lucky enough to be in their position, you will be fine too." Kelli leaned into Vin. "Fate and destiny Tanner, we can't control it but we can put our faith in a higher power to direct it for us." **

**Vin smiled and hugged her, "Are you always gonna throw my words back at me?"**

**"****Every chance I get Wise Eagle, sometimes you need remindin' about your own advice and it's my job to do that, especially when you are right."**

**"****Wise Eagle huh? I guess that makes you Mrs. Wise Eagle then? In case I forget to mention it, I love you."**

**"****You never forget, but I'll take it anyway. Love you, too."**

**Three hours later, Chris was ready to snap someone's head off. Dr Ryder happened to be the next person to enter the room. He was long passed the point of even pretending that he had any patience. If he had to watch Linda suffer thought the pain much longer, he was certain that someone was going to answer for it.**

**"****You need to do something! Linda is miserable and nothing has changed!"**

**"****Mr. Larabee, you need to calm yourself. I am here to examine my patient and then we will talk."**

**She addressed Linda. "Okay mom, let's see what is going on." The doctor began her examination.**

**Once she was finished she spoke to them both. "We are not making much progress on the contractions and Linda your blood pressure is not coming down. My recommendation is that we reduce your stress as quickly as possible and we can do that with a c-section."**

**"****That's major surgery isn't it?" Linda tightened her hold on Chris' hand, really frightened for the fist time since she began having labor pains.**

**"****It is and right now we do have a choice, we can wait a while longer to see how you progress, or do the c-section. However, I must tell you that if we do wait, your blood pressure could escalate and complicate things. The decision is yours to make, but I'd just as soon avoid an emergency situation later on if we can. If your blood pressure rises or fails to reduce in the next two hours I will have no choice because it would put you at risk for a stroke. I have no intention of letting that happen."**

**"****If we wait, how much does the risk increase for the baby?" Chris asked, squeezing Linda's hand tightly.**

**"****I won't lie to you, if we find ourselves with no choice it could be a high risk to the child."**

**"****Can Chris still be with me?"**

**"****Absolutely and we can have your baby in your arms within the hour."**

**Linda and Chris exchanged a long look that said a hundred silent words. "We will not add any risk to our baby's health. Set up the surgery and tell me what I need to do." Linda answered for them both.**

**A nurse came out to the waiting family and told them about the change in plans. She promised to let them know as soon as the baby arrived, and left a very concerned wild bunch to wait some more.**

**Vin leaned comfortably against the window with Kelli next to him. He watched his nervous brothers' actions and commented. "I may have to direct the pacin' in this room before, Buck, JD or Nathan rear-ends someone."**

**Kelli looked at her watch. "Looks like baby Lar'bee has waited until after midnight so it is officially a June third birth date."**

**Ezra sat quietly with Barbara and the other wives smiled each time the pacing men growled at each other. Josiah tried to gage everyone's mood in case he was needed to help de-stress someone.**

**When the nurse entered the waiting room, members of the wild bunch immediately surrounded her. She held up her hands for silence. "The surgery went well; mother and child are doing just fine. Dad may need a little support, but he said to tell you that he would be out soon." **

**"****Who won the bet on the date of birth?" Relieved, Buck now turned his thoughts to more trivial matters.**

**Rain was amazed. "You actually had a betting pool going on the birth date?"**

**Ezra explained, "We do have a few wagers on the date of birth and sex of the child. All in the spirit of fun I assure you." He looked at his notes. "JD, you sir have the correct date, if the child is male, you will be our winner. If not then the winner will be…Vin, he picked June second and said it would be a girl."**

**"****Sorry Vin, but this time your instincts are wrong," JD grinned. "It's a boy, I just know it"**

**Tanner smiled, "We'll see JD."**

**"****JD, when will you learn? Vin has a special connection with Larabee girls, first, Kel and then Andi. If he says it will be a girl; you had better say goodbye to your winnings." Buck smirked.**

**Twenty minutes later Chris came in carrying the newest Larabee in his arms. "Linda is tired, but okay. May I present to you Miss Grace Addison Larabee, She weighs seven pounds and is the most beautiful baby girl born on this planet today. Linda insisted on Addison because it is the female version of Adam and Josiah you are responsible for her first name. You said and I quote '**God's grace is the only thing that leads us through the darkest part of our lives', we have traveled that road and this little one is our Grace."

"That is a beautiful name and most fitting." Ezra spoke first.

**"****Kelli would you like to be the first family member to hold your sister?" Chris came to stand in front of his eldest daughter.**

**"****I would love to." She took the baby in her arms and studied her face. "Hello Grace, welcome to the world."**

**Chris watched his two girls together for the first time and decided that he was indeed a very fortunate man.**

**It was late when the Tanners arrived at the ranch, but they picked up both of their sleeping children from the main house and put them in their own beds at home before retiring to theirs. It was now six in the morning, but a habit of early rising had Vin and Kelli awake.**

**Vin smiled as Kelli snuggled closer. And her soft hands stroked over his body. "Keep that up and we may never get out of this bed." His response to her touch was immediate, he was hard, and the boys were demanding their share of attention.**

**"****It feels good to be here in our own bed, with no Gina or Jamison to keep track of and no Ezra in the next room." As she wrapped her hand around his shaft, his hand slid under her gown, and across her thigh to caress her backside.**

**"****You feel damn good, here, there or anywhere." Vin nuzzled her neck, nipping at soft skin.**

**"****Are you sure that you don't prefer bad girl Gina?" Kelli trailed her tongue across his throat, as she continued her massaging hand motions.**

**"****Not a chance in hell baby, in fact she could learn a few things from you." Vin rose up enough to lean over his redhead and was prepared to show her what he was talking about when he heard young voices whispering on the other side of their bedroom door. Reluctantly, he shifted his position. "We'll have to take this up later, Texas, I think we are fixin' to have some company," He sat up against the headboard, thankful that Kelli still had her gown on and that she had insisted that he wear at least his shorts to bed since the kids came to live with them.**

**The voices were becoming louder and argumentative. Andi insisted that they just barge in and Jason was trying to convince her to wait.**

**"****We're awake, come on in." Vin yelled and quickly settling the brother-sister dispute and that was all the invitation two small tornados needed.**

**Jason and Andi ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. "You're home!" Jason shouted as he climbed between them and snuggled under the covers.**

**"****We all home!" Andi bounced herself next to Jason and snuggled as well.**

**With both children between them Vin met Kelli's eyes above them and grinned. "You know what I think Kel? I think… these two have missed us as much as we missed them." Tanner began to tickle Jason while Kelli took on a giggling Andi.**

**After a few minutes of giggles and laughter they were all ready for a peaceful surrender.**

**"****Are we gonna work on the house today?" Jason asked once he had his laughter under control.**

**"****We can or we can go see your new cousin. Aunt Linda had her baby last night and your Uncle Chris stayed at the hospital with her." Vin gave them the news.**

**"****She had a boy right?" Jason desperately wanted another boy in the family. As far as he was concerned there were already too many girls**

**"****Sorry pard, it's a girl and her name is Grace."**

**"****Shoot, we're gonna drown in girls." Jason pouted.**

**Kelli laughed, "You say that now, but in a few years you will change your mind."**

**Tanner decided to change the direction of this conversation. "How about we have Tanner specials for breakfast?"**

**"****Yeah!" Andi shouted. "We help."**

**"****Then breakfast it is." Kelli made the first move to get them all going.**

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

**Sunday- 11:00 am ~June 4th**

**"****She is beautiful.****" Linda could not get over their little miracle, as she gazed lovingly down onto the small features of her daughter.**

**"****Yep, just like her mother, blond headed and beautiful." Chris sat on the bed with them.**

**"****When Matt saw her this morning he swore that Grace was a carbon copy of me, but I think that she looks more like you." Linda told him.**

**"****I have to agree with your brother about that." Chris said with a smile. "She has her mother's great looks, but I would be willing to bet that she has the Larabee temperament."**

**"****Chris, according to Dr. Ryder it will take me longer to recover with the surgery and all. How am I going to do that and take care of Grace?"**

**"****I've been thinking about that and I believe Max is our answer. Vin told me that they are considering hiring her to be a family caretaker for them. They want her to be with Jason and Andi when they can't and handle some of the household duties. Maybe we can get her to stay a couple of weeks, you know to take care of the household and assist you. That way all you have to do is take care of Grace."**

**"****I assume they checked her out and I believe I heard her say that she was a nurse, too. Ask Vin what he knows about her and then we'll talk to her."**

**A light knock on the door announces visitors. "Come in," Chris did not yell, but made sure whoever it was heard him.**

**Vin walked in and handed Chris a bag. "We brought you a few things that we figured you would need."**

**"****Thanks, but where is Kel?"**

**"****She is down the hall with the kids. The nurse said they are allowed to visit, but to get your permission first. We won't stay long, but the kids want to see their new cousin and Kel is anxious to see Linda."**

**Linda answered, "Of course they can visit. Go get them."**

**Tanner left for a few minutes and returned with the rest of his family. Linda let each child see the baby and then asked Jason if he wanted to hold her.**

**"****Can I wait 'til she grows some?" He took a step backwards.**

**Chris laughed, "Yeah, she is kinda small and it's scary to hold her, but we'll wait until you're ready."**

**Linda thought to ask Kelli about Max. "Do you think Max should help us out for a couple of weeks?"**

**She received her answer from unexpected sources. "Max is cool. She used to be in the Navy and she tells some great stories." Jason obviously liked Max.**

She cooks goooood!" Andi added. "Oh! Oh!" She was hopping up and down in excitement now. "She plays games too! Lots a games!"

**"****It sounds as if Max has passed the kid test, I'll guess we need to talk to her." Linda smiled at the two youngsters.**

**Kelli wrote the number on the hospital notepad. "Call her, she made a good impression on the children and her references are great."**

**"****We're gonna take the kids home and work some on the new house. See you in a few days, Cowboy." Vin lifted Andi to carry her.**

**"****Dr. Ryder said that I can take them home Tuesday, so I'll be back at work Wednesday."**

**"****Take all the time you need, I've got your back at work." Vin walked with Chris to the door while Kelli said goodbye to Linda and Grace.**

**Kelli joined them with Jason, "Grace is beautiful dad, enjoy every moment with her." She hugged him before they left.**

**When the door close Chris went back and sat with Linda, taking Grace in his arms and whispered softly to her. "You have so much family waiting for you; I promise each of your days will be filled with love. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Larabee 7 Ranch**

**Tuesday June 6th**

**Chris Larabee was a happy man as he drove up to the ranch with his wife and new daughter. He remembered how it was bringing Adam home from the hospital, but did not feel the stab of pain that usually accompanied those memories. Grace truly was a new page in his book of memories, the older pages were still there to revisit when he needed to, but now they would be to reminisce about the good times and pass that beautiful part of his life onto Grace.**

**Max met them at the door; she had a comfortable place fixed for Linda to rest. "This way mom, after that long ride home you need to get off your feet. Your lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes so you have time to settle in first."**

**"****Thanks Max." Linda watched as Chris took little Grace into her new room for the first time. Her emotions overflowed as she observed her husband introduce their daughter to her new surroundings. The room that they had lovingly prepared for her was now complete and love for her family filled her heart.**

**_*We took the long way to get here Larabee, but it was worth every rough spot along the way. Grace is our rainbow, the storm is over.*_**

**MCAT Office**

**Wednesday ~ June 14th**

**Chris had been back at work for a week and between short hours of sleep at home and the aggravation of dealing with an insistent Director his temper had reached the boiling point. Travis had just handed him another fluff case and he informed him that this was the last one that he would subject his team to. Larabee stormed into his office and slammed the door.**

**Tanner felt the walls shake and decided it was time to brave meeting the lion in his lair. Somebody had to do it and he was the Captain so…**

**_*Vin coming in, Cowboy.*_**

**_*Enter at your own risk!*_**

**"****If I had my hat, I'd throw it in first, but I don't, so I reckon I'll take my chances." Vin walked in and took his usual place in the chair next to Larabee's desk.**

**"****Damnit Vin, Travis is bound and determined to keep pushing and I'm about ready to tell him to…"**

**"****I got the idea, so what does he want us to do now?"**

**"****This has got to stop. He wants us to take some off the wall case in California, working with the locals and the FBI as a favor to one of his old friends. Specifically he wants Ezra to help them out with another undercover job, except this one is all set up for him." He slid the folder across the desk to Tanner.**

**"****Hell, Ez will love this." Vin kept reading. "Accordin' to this, it not only is what he would call clean-up and unnecessary, his cover is set. He has no control over who he is and has to play by their rules."**

**Chris sighed, "Yeah, I know. JD has been biting at the bit to get back in the field for a change and on this one he'll get his chance. I'm sending him in as Ezra's assistant. I reckon Kel could go as back-up and liaison with the other law enforcement, or we could send Justin."**

**"****This would be good for Kel, especially after that Gina thing. She does her best work**** with a gun in her hand and it will make her feel more accepted by the others."**

**"****What makes her think she isn't accepted?" Chris had difficulty believing that she felt that way.**

**"****Maybe that word is too strong, but it has been difficult for the guys to recognize her expertise with weapons and they still treat her as a woman agent."**

**"****Vin, she is a woman agent. I would have thought you had noticed that detail." Chris grinned.**

**"****I noticed," Tanner laughed, "But that's just it Chris. She is an experienced law enforcement officer that is more than good with a gun. Yet she still has to fight to be accepted as …an MCAT agent not a female agent, simply an agent. Ez asked me for permission to use her undercover, even you hesitate, holdin' her back on some assignments. She is willin' to take the same risks as any male member of this team, but all of 'em are guilty of tryin' to protect her."**

**Chris thought about what Vin was saying and realized that most of it was true. "I suppose that some of it can be attributed to the fact that she has not had the opportunity to prove to them that she really is as good as we know she is. I am partially to blame for that because I have not given her the same level of involvement I have her male counterparts. I'll work to correct that in the future. But it hard to separate who she is from what I know she can do."**

**"****Hell, I understand that better than any of y'all, but I know firsthand that she has damn good abilities for this job. Her skill with a rifle is second only to me in this unit and her experience is varied enough to hold her own with any assignment. We all have to remember that the position of sharpshooter is a new one for her though and this will be her first solo outin'. I also have to remember to respect her enough to let her do it without me hoverin' over her. I never claimed that it way easy, sometimes it's damn hard and now that we have the kids it's even harder."**

**"****As difficult as it may be, it would be worse if she was working somewhere else. At least here we know where she is and that she has the best of the best to back her. That fact alone helps me sleep better at night." Chris knew that the only agents he fully trusted were his.**

**Vin nodded, "I know what you mean, but she would never stand for it if she believed she was treated differently for who she is. All she wants is fair and equal treatment."**

**"****I'll make sure that she gets it. Now, shall we go break the news to Standish about his next road trip?"**

**Larabee 7 Ranch**

**Saturday ~June 17th**

**The group gathered early this Saturday morning. It was Grace's debut with the entire wild bunch at the weekly get-together, plus three members of their family were leaving later this afternoon for California and everyone wanted to give them a good send off. **

**It felt good to Linda to be outside and to know that life was beginning to get back to normal or as normal as it was going to be with a new baby. "Lord it's great to be out here with everyone again." For her it seemed that there was never any time left for herself anymore.**

**Inez laughed, "It hasn't been that long, and it just seems like it." She looked over at Chris. "The new daddy apparently has made the transition to fatherhood again with no problem."**

**"****Chris dotes on Grace. He spends every available minute with her when he is home and I swear she knows the second he's home. She can zero in on Chris' voice as if she had radar."**

**"****It's that father daughter thing. Sarah and Maria know when Buck is on his way before I do most of the time." Inez watched her girls play while she and Linda talked. "Grace will be the same way with Chris."**

**"****Has Sarah forgiven Chris yet for bringing Grace home?" Linda smiled thinking about the child's reaction when she realized that she had to share her Uncle Chris with another girl.**

**"****Not quite yet, but she'll come around. Look how long it took Joanne to accept that Adam was staying in the Sanchez household. Besides, she can't stay mad at her favorite Uncle forever."**

**"****Between Jason being upset that Grace was not a boy and Sarah not wanting to share her uncle, Chris definitely has some fence mending to do with those two. But I have to say, Grace has helped him get passed the turmoil that Jack put him through. Chris has finally been able to put the first part of the year behind him and I know that the problems that came of it are gone forever and he can handle anything."**

**Josiah and Nathan relaxed, stretched out on the ground, observing all the activities around them. Adam and Terrell were on the blanket between them. The two old friends smiled at the antics their sons were providing to entertain them. **

**"****They get along so well that you would think they are brothers."****Josiah smiled while watching the two babies. **

**"****I supposed they get that from us." Nathan grinned. "I can hardly remember a time when we weren't friends"**

**"****It's been many a year brother." Josiah mentally calculated. "Sixteen…no it's been seventeen years, where does the time go?"**

**"****You think someday they will sit around watching their kids and ask the same question?" Nathan could only hope that his son found good friends the same as he had in his life.**

**"****We never know what the future holds, but as Ezra would say, some things are a certainty to bet on. If I were a betting man, I would put my money on those two to have a long, lasting friendship." Josiah felt blessed with his circle of brothers and hoped that Adam would find the same type of friends in his future.**

**Ezra and Barbara did the obligatory time with the family but now separated themselves from the wild bunch. Since the trip to Mexico there had been a delicate shift in their relationship. They spent more time with one another and Ezra knew that what he felt for Barbara was very different from what he had felt for any woman in his past. He hated to leave Denver at this time for two reasons. One, he thought that the case was an insignificant, and any one of a hundred agents could do what they were asking of him. And more importantly he wanted to be here with Barbara.**

**"****When I return, I believe we should both take some time off and go on an extended vacation." The three days they had spent in Mexico was simply not enough in Ezra's opinion.**

**"****I do have that case in Arizona coming up, but after that, I think I could arrange some vacation days." Barbara wanted to spend more time with Ezra too.**

**"****Then plan on it. As soon as this trivial matter in California is over, I'm all yours." Ezra pulled her into his arms and they sealed their a****greement with a hot steamy kiss that left them both panting. Ezra growled. "If it weren't for this damn trip, I'd throw you over my shoulder, carry you to the hay loft and we'd make wild passionate love."**

**Barbara smiled saucily. "When you return, I'll make it if to you." Pulling Ezra's head down to her, she left him with a sizzling kiss that he was not likely to forget anytime soon. **

** "****JD, you've been behind that keyboard for over year." Buck slapped him on the shoulder and grinned. "Are you sure you remember how to work the in the field?"**

**"****Buck, it's not like we're gonna play shoot-em-up at the Ok corral. This is a routine case; all I have to do is carry a laptop and say yes sir to Ezra as his assistant. No big deal." JD sighed. "Besides, just because I sit at a computer doesn't mean I'm not qualified as an agent."**

**"****Of course you are, but it's been a while and hell… Just be careful, kid."**

**"****He will Buck, the girls and I will be here waiting for him and he knows it." Casey took JD's hand and smiled. "I already have his private homecoming planned."**

**JD grinned, "Now the thought of that is worth going away for a few days." He drew Casey into his arms for a searing kiss that left both of them a bit out of breath when it ended.**

**"****You'll do fine JD." Chris was confident about involving JD in this assignment. He needed to be in the field more often, besides he had Ezra and Kelli to back him.**

**Chris held Grace while he watched his eldest daughter and grinned. Kelli was taking advantage of every minute she could spend with the kids before she left. He had to admit he was hesitant at first to send her on this mission so soon after adopting them. Vin was the one that had actually convinced him that it was right for her to be there as a backup agent for Ezra and JD. Sending two of his agents into a situation that they knew little about made him a bit nervous, but knowing that Kelli would be there to watch Ezra and JD"S backs, eased it a bit. However, the father in him still worried.**

**"****She'll be okay Chris." Vin leaned against the railing of the deck watching his wife and their two children… his family. "Kel knows this is part of the job and it's somethin' we have discussed with the kids, they're fine with it."**

**"****Hell, I'm more worried about you playing Mr. Mom." Chris laughed. "You sure you can manage for a week with the kids on your own?"**

**"****I made it on my own for a lot of years; I can handle a few days with two children." Vin knew he would be okay taking care of the kids, but his solitary days were definitely over. He already missed Kelli and she had not even left yet, but that was something he was not about to admit, not even to Chris. "You wanna worry so much, then you worry about Ez, you know that he's not thrilled about this case."**

**Larabee cut his eyes to where Ezra was sitting with Barbara. "Ezra is a professional; he will do his job, besides this case is low risk and they will all be back here before the end of the week." **

**All too soon dinner was finished and it was almost time to leave for the airport. Vin took Kelli by the hand and escaped to an empty room for a few minutes. Although on several occasion he had to leave for a few days, due to work, he felt comfortable knowing that she was home safe and sound. He was certain that Kelli was capable of handling herself without him, but that was what his head knew, his heart was an entirely different matter. They had spent the early hours of the morning making love and saying their own special good-bye, but it wasn't enough for the Texan.**

**Vin held her close and leaned his forehead against hers. "You can call me a chauvinistic, possessive sonofabitch Kel, but right now I'm wishing like hell that it was one of the other guys going and not you." His hands cupped her backside and lifted her as he shamelessly pressed his hips against her.**

**Kelli knew that his words should upset the independence side of her, but she could not find it in her to get angry. "Tanner, you make it damn hard to get mad at you when you're holdin' me like this." It never ceased to amaze her how Vin so effortlessly could turn her on and it was rapidly getting hot in this room. **

**"****Good, then you'll forgive me for being so irrational." Actually it was more than that; Vin had one of those feelings that he was having trouble shaking. Some little voice inside him was screaming at him to ask Chris to call this whole thing off, but another part of him said it was just a husband reacting to his wife leaving and to let it go.**

**"****I love you Tanner, and I promise to be careful, no unnecessary risk taking, no bending the rules, nothing. I have too much to come home to."**

**Chris pounded on the door. "Two minutes, JD and I are ready to leave. Ezra and Barbara have already left."**

**Tanner yelled back. "Hell, they just wanted some alone time to do what I'm doing. Hold your horses Larabee; we'll be out in a minute." He swore he heard Chris laughing as he walked away.**

**The Texan drew his wife into a heated passionate kiss before letting her go. "That'll have to hold you for a few days."**

**Kelli grinned. "That won't make time move any faster, but it guarantees you some interestin' phone calls, of the hot and bothered kind."**

**"****I'm countin' on that Texas and lookin' forward to 'em." He took a deep breath waiting until the visual evidence of their brief encounter was under control, and then took her hand again. "Come on, the kids are waiting to say good-bye too." Vin and Kelli had decided that it would be easier on the children and for them, if he stayed at the ranch with the kids, while Chris took her and JD to the airport. **

**The trip to the airport was uneventful, and after a half-****hearted attempt to keep up conversation they each fell silent thinking about family. JD and Kelli about the ones they were leaving and Chris about the ones he was sending off. Once they had checked in they still had another hour to wait, but Larabee stayed until their flight was called**

**Chris has a brief moment of uneasiness as he watched their plane depart, but then he always felt a heavy burden anytime he sent his agents out without the entire team to support a mission. **

**_*Hell Chris, it only a few days and California is not the end of the world.*_**

**Costa Mesa California**

**Wednesday- June 21st**

Agent Kelli Coulter shimmied her way up the wooden beam, her rifle slung over one shoulder. She reached the crisscrossing rafters a few moments later and shifted her position onto it, laying along the thick beam and bringing her weapon into a comfortable firing position. She placed her eye up to the sights of the high-powered weapon, and used it to locate the places where her fellow MCAT Agents, Ezra Standish and JD Dunne would be, on the warehouse floor below.

**"I have a bad feelin' about this." she muttered aloud, unable to shake off what her instincts were telling her about the entire situation that had brought her so far from Denver, a certain Texan, and her newly adopted children. **

**All week long she had felt that something was off; that there was something bigger than drugs going on in this little coastal town that had local authorities so damned determined to prevent her from doing her job as an MCAT agent. **

**Costa Mesa did have her secrets and until today had held them close to home. However those secrets were about to explode, unleashing a path of destruction that would affect every member of the MCAT family and change the course of several lives.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**MCAT Office 9:00 am**__

_**Thursday ~ June 22nd**_

"Orrin, I'm sure there was a good reason... I know…I will take care of my agents! ...You will get a report when I get one! "Chris Larabee, Commander of Major Crimes and Anti-Terrorism, shouted into his office phone, gripping the receiver so tightly that it threatened to break into a million little pieces at any moment.

**"**Damnit Chris! We've got enough problems with the FBI as it is, without two of your agents losing their tempers and causing an inter-agency incident! You had better be prepared to sooth some ruffled feathers because we have certainly not heard the end of this!" Travis yelled into his end of the phone. "Be in my office at ten tomorrow morning!"

Chris winced as the echo of Travis slamming his phone onto its base reverberated through his head. He refrained from doing likewise to his phone, instead easing it into its base, and turned toward the door. He stopped when he saw Vin Tanner leaning in the open doorway.

Chris sighed, "You heard."

"I think the whole damn office heard. Want me to meet 'em at the airport?" Tanner was prepared to leave.

"No, I don't want them to be warned. I want to hear the details of what went down in California unrehearsed. If they are warned that I've been tipped off that things didn't go so well, then they'll have time to embellish the details of their individual reports."

"If, Kel lost her temper, Chris, you know there had to have been a damn good reason."

"I hope so Vin, I hope so." Chris reached for the intercom. "Gunny, get in touch with Standish, Coulter and Dunne, I want them in my office as soon as they arrive back to Denver."

_*Chris.*_

_*No, Vin*_

**Denver Airport**

"Why do you think Chris wants us to check in with him this fast?" JD asked as he tried to keep up with his two teammates. It was not an easy thing to do, since he was burdened with three bags and his laptop.

"I dare say it is associated to the fact that an obstinate redhead called the Chief of Police of Costa Mesa a braying jackass in the presence of his men!" Ezra shot an angry look at Coulter. "Not to mention the tirade she went on before that where she proceeded to insult the FBI agents and the Special Agent in Command of their field off ice three different languages."

Kelli stopped walking abruptly and JD ran into her. She cast him a dark look, and then turned her attention onto Standish. "I know what I saw! You can either take what I said as fact, or you can go straight to hell!"

"We all misconstrue circumstances from time to time. Can you prove...?" Ezra started.

"Damnit, Standish! I know what I saw! It's hard to miss seein' everythin' goin' on below when I'm lookin' down on it through a riflescope from thirty feet up. "

"I was up close and personal with the situation Kelli. JD was too and yet neither of us observed the events as you say they occurred. Don't you think we would all be on the same page if they had played out the way that you perceived them to?"

"Hey guys…we are kind of blocking the way here." JD said, trying to prod them along and decided he liked it better when they were not talking to each other. The long trip back from Costa Mesa had been refreshingly quiet.

Both Kelli and Ezra turned to JD, "Shut up JD!"

"As senior agent on the scene, I will be the one Larabee reams for the complicated debacle you've gotten all of us into. The least you could do is listen to reason. We require a story." Ezra was going to get them out of this one way or another.

"You can tell them any story you want to Ezra, but don't count on me to take any part in it. I'm goin' to tell 'em the truth!"

"Lord, you are an exasperatingly stubborn woman! Vin must have the patience of Job to put up with you! Why can't you just shut up long enough to hear me out? If you did, we might be able to salvage our jobs." Ezra was yelling now. "When we get to the office I will do all of the talking! "

"Go to hell Ezra!" Kelli picked up her bag and stomped out of the airport to hail a cab.

"Whew…she's sure mad." JD commented as he watched the taxi with Kelli in it, drive away from the curb.

"Yeah, well, she isn't the only one." Ezra said coolly as the two agents hailed a cab of their own.

The ride back to the federal building was a silent one.

**MCAT Office**

Larabee and Tanner stood in front of Chris' door. From this vantage point they would be able to know the exact moment the three agents arrived. They didn't have too long to wait. Standish and Dunne were the first to exit the elevators and they headed straight for the men that were waiting for them.

"Where's Kelli?" Tanner demanded, when he didn't see his redhead step out of the elevator along with Standish and Dunne.

"Uh… she took a separate cab and should be here any minute. We saw her enter the lobby as we got in the elevator." JD reluctantly answered.

Just as JD finished speaking, the elevator arrived on their floor and Kelli stepped out of it. She secured her gun case and dropped her duffel bag at her desk before moving to join the others. By now, the entire office had gone quiet, as the other agents in the room focused all of their attention on watching their colleagues in front of Larabee's office. If body language were any indicator, the tense silence that currently existed would not last for long.

Chris started to order them into his office, but after noting the audience decided their meeting room was better suited for this conversation. "Conference room now!"

The three agents marched silently into the war room and Tanner closed the door behind him. He tried to read Kelli, but the antagonism and tension radiating from her blocked everything else. He had not spoken to her since the day before, so he had no idea what could have happened since then to cause her to be this angry.

Chris started quietly, "Five days ago I sent three good agents to California to work on a simple case with the FBI. I get back three people who can barely stand to be in the same room with each other, had my ass chewed out by an irate Deputy Director informing me of an inter-agency incident that threatens to blow up on us due to my agents' inabilities to keep their mouths shut and do their damn jobs! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!"

JD cringed at every word; Kelli looked mutinous at being shouted at, while Ezra decided to take charge for explaining their actions." Gentlemen I assure you this is all a misunderstanding that can be sorted out quickly."

"Yeah right," JD smirked and that earned an icy look from Standish.

"JD, why don't you start?" Chris trained his fierce gaze in Dunne's direction.

"Well…uh…maybe Ezra should…uh…Damn, I'm not sure what happened anymore. All I know is everything went to hell quickly and these two didn't speak all the way home till we got to the airport here and then they decided to have a screaming match in the middle of the concourse. Then... uh we…" JD sighed and shut up.

"I believe this matter can be cleared up with a simple apology." Ezra said, staring angrily at Kelli.

"I will apologize when hell freezes over Standish!" Kelli retorted, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You might reconsider and reflect on the consequences of your actions!" Ezra shouted in exasperation.

"Screw you Standish! I won't reconsider anythin'; the only thing I regret is that I didn't shoot the SOB!"

"Guys, we're in the office." JD gave a gentle reminder

"Shut up, JD!" Standish and Coulter barked.

Standish addressed Coulter, "Perhaps if you weren't so stubborn you could see your mistake!

"Stubborn! You have room to talk! You refuse to consider what I said as being possible, let alone the truth. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't even be havin' this argument you and JD would be dead right now! No way in hell will you ever convince me it was a mistake! The only mistake I made was expectin' my partners to back me up!"

"You, woman, could try the patience of a saint! It could not have transpired the way you thought you saw it! It's just not possible!"

"No matter what your mother may tell you Standish, you're no saint! I saw what I saw and it happened just as I said! Possible or not I don't give a flyin'…"

Larabee and Tanner had stood back just to listen, but this was getting out of hand.

"Kel, don't say it!" Vin knew what her next word would be, something he said often enough, but this was not him and he never expected to hear her say it, at least not here in the office.

She turned to Vin and Chris. "I take full responsibility for my actions and would do the same thing again. Standish and Dunne had no part in it. Ezra did try to stop me, but those men deserved a dressin' down and a hell of a lot more. Those bastards left Ezra and JD out in the open with no back up and that is unacceptable. I will not apologize for what I said and if you want to fire me over it go ahead."

"Kel, they did back us, the man behind me was shot before he could shoot me." JD was confused. "Our backup was there just as they told us they would be."

"It wasn't your backup who took the shot that killed the man behind you JD. That was me! I know y'all don't have the same confidence in my shootin' abilities that you do in Vin's; but it was my bullet that took that man out. It wasn't anyone on the ground as it should have been. They set you two up and my guess is that they have somethin' to hide. You can believe it or not, I don't care, but if you think I'm goin' to apologize or let you convince me that the events happened otherwise, you are sadly mistaken."

Larabee called a halt to the heated conversation. "I want all of you to go to your desks, sit down and write out what you think happened." Chris ordered.

"Vin, see if you can get us the tapes from the raid, we will find out what went on, one way or another." Larabee watched the agents walk to their desks, shook his head and then went back to his office for some aspirin.

Ten minutes later, Tanner came in the door. "Copies of the video and audio will be here later this afternoon, complete and uncut, but it's not official." Vin sprawled in the chair across from Chris. "Orders came down from their SAC not to talk to us, but the agent I spoke said the man was an ass and is sending 'm anyway."

"What's going on with Kel?"

"I haven't talked to her since yesterday; so I can't say, but I know she has missed the kids like crazy."

"All the same I don't want you talking to her about this until we get this confusion straightened out."

Vin met Chris' eyes. "I know she had a good reason for rippin' into that SAC; just reserve judgment 'til you find out what it was." He accepted Larabee's nod and then left the office without another word, leaving a meditative man behind.

**2:00p.m.**

JD was the last one to finish his report and knocked softly on Larabee's door. Chris' bellowed for him to come in. He was surprised to find both Tanner and Larabee waiting for him.

"You finished JD?" Chris asked, reaching for the offered report.

"Yeah, I only included what I knew for sure… the rest …" JD sighed, "I'm not really certain anymore what in the hell went on, but I wrote what I know."

"Okay, I'll let you know when I need you."

JD recognized a dismissal when he heard one and returned to the bullpen. He noticed that Ezra and Kelli appeared to be immersed in paperwork. How could they act as if nothing was wrong?

"I could use your help with some data that came in this morning." Pam attempted to distract JD and get him back to work on CASSIE.

"What? Yeah sure, I need to make a phone call first." He needed to hear Casey's voice and assure himself that she Daisy and Lilah were okay. Five days had seemed like forever to him, especially with how things had turned out, and he was anxious to see them. At least he was closer to them here at the office than he had been in California. He found an empty room and called her, the stress of the last few days fading away the moment he heard her sweet voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey sweetheart, how are my girls?" His heart tightened with emotion when he heard her voice.

"JD." Casey said with a lift in her voice that told him just how relieved and happy she was to hear from him. "We're all good, just been missing you like crazy. Are you still in California or back in Colorado?"

"We just arrived back at the office a short while ago. Chris wanted to talk to us about some things that occurred while we were in California. Otherwise I would have come straight home." JD told her.

"Ooh, that can't be good. " Casey said. "Can you tell me anything about it?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure what really happened. All I know is that Kelli went off on the SAC, and that she and Ezra have been arguing ever since."

"Kelli is usually pretty levelheaded JD; she wouldn't just go off for no reason." Casey said. "You know more about the situation than I do, of course, but don't be too quick to discount her reasons for being angry."

"I won't." JD assured her.

The two of them talked for a few minutes longer, Casey sharing a few snippets of things about the twins that had occurred during his absence, before JD hung up and returned to his desk and settled into work.

Chris tossed JD's report to Vin and sighed, "Three reports, three completely different versions of what went on the last five days." He stood up and came around the desk. "I don't know what in the hell went down in California but we need to resolve this before I see Travis in the morning."

Vin nodded, "How do you want to handle it?"

"In house, get the three of them in the war room, Nathan is out with Kat, but have Josiah and Buck join us for the review. Send everyone else home and we don't leave until we have an agreed upon report for me to hand over to Travis in the morning."

"You got it," Vin started for the door, before he opened it he turned back to Chris. "Better call Linda and tell her you're in for a late one, Kel and Ez are both dug in on this. It's gonna take some time or dynamite to budge either of 'em. I already called Inez about the kids."

"Yeah, I know, I just hope that damn tape comes in soon." Vin left and Larabee picked up the phone to break the news to Linda.

**War Room**

Vin watched the three agents; Ezra had pulled back behind the mask he used to shield himself from the outside world. Kelli fell back into the role as the detached, disciplined agent she used to be, keeping her emotions out of harms way. JD, well JD never tried to hide any of his thoughts or feelings, and they lay open for the entire world to see.

Josiah observed his three teammates. Each appeared to be angry, tense and frustrated, or a combination of all three emotions. Whatever had led them to this point, he was sure it was going to take more than one sitting to work it out. He just hoped Chris had the patience to see this through or he might very well lose an agent or two.

Buck saw three members of his family in pain and for him that was unacceptable, because when they hurt so did he. Wilmington was sure it was more than a bad bust that had them all so uptight and vowed to try to find the underlying cause of their distress.

Chris entered the room with an armload of folders, which he passed around the room. Inside the files were copies of all three agents' reports, as well as the notes about the case that that they had been given prior to them accepting it. Once everyone had a set of reports, he began.

"Tomorrow morning I meet with Travis concerning this mess. No one in this room leaves tonight until we have a statement that you all can agree on. Understood?"

Buck, Josiah and JD began to read. Standish and Coulter however, did not even open their folders. Larabee was losing what little patience he had left and was set to explode at any second.

Sanchez decided an intervention was in order. "Chris, it might be easier if we used visuals instead to sort it out." Josiah stood up, moved to the large white work board and started to write.

Tanner opened the file that started this mess. "We took this case supposedly at the request of the FBI. Accordin' to this they needed an unknown agent to go undercover as an out of town buyer for a shipment of drugs. It was already set up and Ezra's identity was pre-established. It should have been an easy bust with only a few days of work involved."

"I decided to take this case as a favor to Travis. The man that requested MCAT is an old friend of his and specifically asked him for our assistance." Chris added.

Ezra looked up. "Was it too much of an inconvenience for you to disclose that tidbit of information to me prior to you ordering me to undertake this assignment."

"Standish, I was under the impression that as Commander of this unit that I make the decisions around here, not you!" Chris shouted and drilled him with an intense glare.

Kelly couldn't help smirking at Ezra from across the table, as Chris dressed him down. She knew she was being petty, but she was still angry at him for his not backing her up as a partner was supposed to do.

"Okay, we know why we took the case and that it should have been uncomplicated." Josiah wrote it down. "Now, Ezra was tagged as the out of town buyer and JD was to be his assistant. Kelli went so we would have one of our team as backup. Correct?"

"That's the way we set it up." Chris tensely answered.

"So when you arrived in Costa Mesa, Ezra and JD went immediately into their roles of out of town buyers. Kelli stayed at a separate location, working with the local PD and the FBI agents on the scene. That could account for a few different points of views but…" Josiah looked at the reports again. "But most of the conflicting statements are from the last few hours of the case, and there are no agreed upon facts concerning the actual bust from any one of them."

JD had been silent, but was confused now and had to ask. "How could that be? We were all in the same warehouse. I thought only Ezra and Kelli disagreed on what happened, but according to these reports, neither of them saw what I did."

"That's not quite true; it appears that both JD and Ezra agree on one thing." Buck spoke directly to Kelli. "They agreed that Kelli lit into the FBI agents and the Chief of Police without apparent cause."

Kelli had heard enough and was damned tried of it all. She stood up. "You know I can make this easy on everyone because it's plain to see that my word isnot good enough for any of you." She took out her badge, gun and ID, laying them on the table. I quit! Tell Travis whatever the hell you want to!" She started to walk out of the room.

"Coulter, sit down!" Chris yelled. "We're not finished here!"

"Maybe you're not, but I damn well am!" She refused to let Larabee intimidate her. "You can save that glare for someone else because it's not gonna work on me! I know what happened in that warehouse and nothin' you or what any freakin' report says will change my mind!"

A knock on the door interrupted any response that Chris might have had ready. A security officer had a package for Tanner; Vin took the package, he thanked the man and then dismissed him. It was the tape that Vin had requested from the FBI.

Chris grabbed the tape from Tanner and put it into the VCR to play. "Now we'll all know what happened. " He saw Kelli open the door to leave. "Coulter, close that door and sit down! You will stay here and watch it too!"

"Why? I already know what's on it and will probably have the events replayed in my nightmares for weeks to come." Kelli retorted.

Vin walked over to stand before her, speaking softly. "Stay and watch it Kel. You wanna leave when it's over, I'll take you home."

Kelli reluctantly agreed and leaned back against the wall by the door, crossing her arms in front of her.

Tanner leaned back next to her and nodded to Chris. Larabee pushed play and the tape began. The camera was set up at an angle that picked up what was happening on the floor of the warehouse, and not Kelli's eagle view from her location in the warehouse's rafters.

The first few minutes of the tape showed the local sellers waiting for the out of town buyers to arrive. None of what they saw in that bit of video showed anything out of the ordinary**.**

It was only when Ezra and JD appeared on the scene that things began to look interesting. Ezra was his usual confident self, taking charge of the transaction as if he had been born to it. After the business deal was completed he gave the pre-arranged signal for their backup agents to move in and help him and JD make the bust. In unison JD and Ezra pulled out their hidden hardware, and began firing return rounds, as they sought out protective cover from the volley of bullets aimed their way, behind a stack of crates.

The other agents on the scene took part in the gunfight as well, covering each other's butts, as they purportedly took the sellers down. However, it became quite clear to everyone in the war room that none of the locals considered Ezra and JD part of that team. A man came into view on the screen, from someplace behind JD and leveled his weapon at the back of the unsuspecting MCAT agent. Two more men wereaiming their guns on an out of ammunition Ezra. In a span of ten seconds, all three men threatening the two MCAT agents were laying in pools of their own blood.

"Damn, Kel." Vin knew where the shots had come from and was impressed with the speed and accuracy that she had dispatched the threat against Ezra and JD. He knew firsthand the kind of stress this type of situation put on a sharpshooter though and made it a point for them to know what she risked. "Making all three shots like that without Ezra and JD endin' up dead, or wounded at the very least, is damn near impossible.The only chance of making it was to break cover and pray."

Josiah sat back silently and observed everyone's reactions.

JD was visibly shaken by what he had just seen. "I could be dead right now." Thoughts of never seeing Casey or holding their daughters again flashed through his mind and had him leaning back in his seat.

Buck said what they all realized. "You two were left on your own out there."

Larabee was livid, "It looks as if the fucking bastards deliberately tried to get my people killed!"

Ezra had turned pale, as well, as he witnessed the scenes unfolding on the tape. He turned his attention onto Kelli, where she leaned against the wall. "Kelli…I let my resentment of being forced to take this assignment cloud my judgment. I am so sorry…"

"Save it, Standish…I don't want to hear it." Kelli said, opening the door and walked out of the war room.

Vin moved to pick up his wife's badge, gun, and ID from the table in front of Chris. "I reckon you've got all the info you're gonna need for that talk with Travis. I'm takin Kel home."

He shot JD and Ezra heated looks as he left the room and went in search of his wife.

**Costa Mesa, California**

"Damnit this whole thing could blow up in our faces!" Bob Zimmerman had ten years of service with the FBI and had run across this operation by accident. However the money they were paying him for his help was more than he could make in a lifetime of government service.

"Relax Bob, the only ones that made it out alive are those MCAT agents and Donner will take care of them if they cause any problems." The Costa Mesa Chief of police was confident.

"This was supposed to be simple drug bust to take the attention away from our little enterprise." Zimmerman paced the room. "You should have kept that bitch out of the warehouse."

"Hell how was I to know she could really shoot? Pretty little thing like her, I figured had to have fucked her way into that job."

Agent Zimmerman stopped pacing. "That's your problem Blaine, you don't think above you belt buckle. Now my SAC is on a tear about her insubordinate show of temper and is going to push for an official apology and reprimand. What if she tells her CO what she saw?"

"I told you before, she is just window dressing and no one in command will take her allegations seriously. They have only her word against ours because Dunne and Standish couldn't see what was really going on from their positions."

"We are fortunate that the SAC is angry enough that he refused to share the tapes from the bust and I made sure they were destroyed. I fixed the pictures before he ever saw them so we should be okay if MCAT calls for them."

"They won't. If her CO is smart he will make her apologize, give her a suspension and this will all blow over. In the meantime trust Donner to cover our ass. He has too much at stake not to."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Vin caught up to Kelli at the dual elevators. Without a word he took her gun case and duffle bag from her and slung them over his shoulder. He was anxious to get her away from the office and talk to her alone. He could see how stressed she was by what had happened in California; and he was ready to listen to whatever she needed to say in order to relieve the tension she was feeling. He had been where she was and sometimes he found that just getting away from the office was enough; other times he needed to go somewhere else to work things out in his mind, especially after a bust had gone bad and he had had to kill someone.

In the parking garage he stowed her gear in the back of the truck. He opened the passenger door for her, and waited until she had climbed inside, before moving around the truck to the driver's side. He opened his door and slid in behind the wheel. As he was turning on the ignition, he made a decision. Jason and Andi were at the Wilmington's. They would be fine with Inez for a while longer and a detour was in order before Kelli was ready to see them. When Vin didn't drive straight to the ranch, Kelli took note, but trusted him enough not to ask where they were going. They rode in comfortable silence and ended up parked in front of the lake by their cabin.

Tanner grabbed a blanket from the back seat, got out, went around and opened her door. "Come on baby, let's take a walk." He took her hand and started to walk around the lake.

Kelli breathed in the woodsy scent around her and began to feel her anger ease. It would take more than a walk to settle her emotions completely, but just being alone with Vin, at the place that meant so much to the both of them, helped.

They had been walking about five minutes before she said the first words since leaving the Federal building. "How do you do it, Vin? How do you deal with makin' snap decisions concernin'shots when your family members' lives are on the line?"

Vin sighed and stopped walking. He turned to face her. "I wish that I could tell you some big secret for getting'' past it, Kel, but I can't. It's somethin' you just have to work through and it doesn't get any easier."

He drew her closer, "Kel, you did fine. Ezra and JD are still with us because you did your job. You stayed calm when you needed to, remembered what you were taught and the good guys walked out alive."

"They should never have been in that position in the first place though. If I had followed my instincts I could have saved us all a helluva a lot of trouble."

Vin spread out the blanket and he sat down close to the water, while Kelli remained standing. "Tell me, 'm listenin'."

"I knew somethin' was wrong, and I should have warned Ezra and JD, but I didn't. I tried to convince myself that I was takin' things too personal." Kelli was starting to let it all out and Tanner sat quietly as she began to rant. "It was not anythin' that I haven't heard before, but I suppose workin' with MCAT I kinda forgot how much of a bastard some officers of the law could be. If I had listened; I mean really listened, I might have seen past the sexual harassment and realized that they were not decent lawmen." At this point she was pacing back and forth in front of Vin.

Vin stiffened at her words, "What kind of sexual harassment?"

"It was only verbal, but it was callous." Kelli sighed,"You know what 'm talking about, all kinds of sexual remarks meant to be deliberately offensive. Who did I fuck to get on an important unit like MCAT? Do my breasts get in the way when I shoot? Constant comments about my ass or degrading sex talk … I just ignored 'em and I should have seen the resentment of our presence on this case instead. If I had maybe …"

The Texan was having a problem with remaining calm himself. He was ready to hop on a plane to California and have a little talk of his own with those bastards about respecting women, especially his wife. He knew that he couldn't think about his own feelings right now; helping Kelli work through her emotions was more important. Instead he filed that information for future reference and concentrated on his redhead. "Maybe they did resent MCAT's presence and maybe they were just bein' asses. The only thing that matters is that all three of you made it home safe and reasonably sound."

She stopped directly in front of him. "I'm fairly certain that I didn't help matters when I lost my temper. I can't remember the last time I was that angry and I don't believe I acted very ladylike at all. In fact 'm sure that I was cursin' in at least three different languages or so Ezra tells me."

"That's your Lar'bee genes showing through. If Chris had been there, it would have been worse because 'm positive he wouldn't have stopped with words." Vin smiled, took her hand and invited her to sit next him. She readily accepted and he drew her to his side "Feel better now?" He knew that she would still need to work through it all and later he would talk to her about work, but this was a good start

Surprisingly she did. "Yeah, I do, but I missed you and the kids more than I thought was possible." Kelli leaned back in his arms and turned her head to rest her cheek on his shoulder, needing to feel the intimacy of their relationship to reconcile her rampant emotions.

"Welcome home baby." Vin took advantage of her captive position, he brushed his lips across her brow and slowly worked towards the sensual mouth waiting for his kiss, which was filled with all passion that had built up inside from their separation, and each felt an electric shiver of desire course through their bodies**.** They may have only been apart for five days, but that was too long in his book so he took time to reacquaint his hands with her body. When he traced his tongue down her neck, he heard a soft moan escape from her throat, which only fueled his need for more. All thoughts of waiting until they got home to make love vanished**.**

Vin had always held the power to unleash her wildest desires and tonight her unrestrained desire for him was overwhelming. Their need for intimacy united them with a wild rush of unfettered passion Tremors of pleasure showered through her as Kelli leaned into her husband's hard body, pressing closely against him, their legs intertwined. Feeling her tremble, the Texan unbuttoned her blouse, hungrily seeking a pathway to her breasts' as her hands were busy undressing him**.**

All barriers between them disappeared quickly, and Tanner positioned her in front of him. Once her breasts were freed from confinement, he slowed down, taking time to tenderly massage each one, rubbing his thumb across the hard nipples. Kelli moaned in response to his touch and felt tingling sensations beginning to build inside her as he lowered his head to suckle each breast.

Vin raised his head to see the desire in her eyes and felt her quiver with excitement. "Just let go baby, 'm here to catch you. " It pleased him to know that he could pleasure her this way. He intended to see her peak more than once tonight and in due course he would complete their union, but not yet. The Texan knew she was close, he reached between them with one hand, and his long lean fingers began a slow sensual motion that sent shivers down her spine

Kelli could not hold back, and as waves of sensations poured through her she called his name, "Vin!"

"I've got you love." In one smooth motion he rolled them both over, thrusting into the warmth of her body. At the same time he captured her mouth with his own and felt her muscles pulsate around his shaft as he buried himself deep inside his woman. Desire may have brought them to this point, but their love transcended them tothe inimitable pleasure that they only found in each other. There bodies became one and each thrust was harder than the last until thy both reach the peak of passion and surrendered to the waves of pleasure that engulfed them.

All barriers between them disappeared quickly and their need for intimacy united them with a wild rush of unfettered passion**.**Desire may have brought them to this point, but their love transcended them tothe inimitable pleasure that they only found in each other.

Their impromptu love session appeased their immediate needs and soothedKelli's ragged emotions. Vin whispered softly as he held her close, "This is just a warm-up baby, let's go pick up our kids and spend some time with 'em. After they're asleep, we have some catchin' up to do and I plan on makin' love to you most of the night."

Sighing in contentment and with a husky voice, she whispered. "Sounds like a plan to me, Tanner."

Chris had trouble shaking his own anger as he left the federal building. All the way home he thought about the contents of that damn video_.*How in the hell did_ _something so simple turn into such a goddamn mess.*_ He knew that JD was having a problem dealing with it, and Ezra felt that he should have seen the signs. Kelli was hurt and angry, rightfully so, but she would have to find a way past it. The big question now was, what in the hell was really going on in Costa Mesa? Why were his agents so unwelcome? Who was responsible for them almost being killed? Well, tomorrow morning they were going over it again, step by step, before he talked to Travis.

Pulling up in front of the house he looked at his watch, it was almost midnight. Too late to talk to Kelli, he would see her in the morning with the others. He was positive Linda would be asleep; since Grace had arrived sleep was something you took when you could get it in the Larabee household. He had eaten at the office, so he bypassed the kitchen and went straight through the bedroom, careful not to awaken his sleeping wife, to the nursery. His wide-awake daughter was excited to see a familiar face when he bent over the crib and gazed down into it. He picked her up and realized that she was dry and apparently fed not long ago.

The rocker was his personal choice for the room. He settled into it with Grace in his arms and began to rock, talking softly to this new love in his life. "Hello sweetheart, I hope you had a great day with Mommy. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, but Daddy had to take care of a few things for the rest of family. Your sister had a rough few days, along with your Uncles, Ezra and JD. It's nothing for you to worry about and I'm sure it will all work out fine."

Linda, awakened to the soft sound of her husband's voice in the nursery, and crawled sleepily out of bed. She moved to stand in the nursery doorway and watch father and daughter converse for a few moments, before going back to bed, knowing that Grace was in safe hands.

Coming home to an empty house was not a new experience to Ezra; but since Barbara had come into his life it was not the norm. Barbara was out of town and would be until some time next week; her court case in Phoenix was taking longer than she had initially expected. Standish wished that she were there for him to talk to, because he really needed her level head to keep him calm. He fixed himself a stiff drink and settled on the couch, thinking over the events of the past week.

He was extremely angry with himself for not catching onto what was really going on around him. _*How could you have missed it Ezra! You were the senior agent! You are the one with the innate sense of knowing when things are not right! You of all people know how important it is for your partner to be there for you. You are also the one that knows how devastating it is when they aren't. You know how it feels to not be believed. So why were you so far off the mark on this one? I will tell you why Standish. You did not want this assignment in the first place, a waste of your talents I believe you said. You discounted the importance of this one from the word go and it almost cost you your life and JD's It could still cost you a partner and a good friend. Even more important Ezra is to decide how to go about making things right again.*_

JD replayed the contents of the videotape in his head as he drove home. He and Ezra arriving on the scene, both playing the parts that they had been arranged for them to play, and then signaling for the backup agents to move in when the buy had gone down.

Everything had happened pretty fast after that; he and Ezra pulling their weapons and diving for cover behind the crates, as the sellers had opened fire on them. He remembered feeling confident that things were going to be okay because he and Ezra had other agents backing them up, besides Kelli.

Only there had been no one backing him and Ezra up, except for Kelli, and if it hadn't been for her extraordinary talents with her rifle, they would both very likely been coming home in body bags.

A shudder ran through him at the thought of just how close he had come to dying, leaving Casey a widow and their twin daughters fatherless. JD was used to one of the guys always watching his backside. Hell, they were all used to Vin watching over them and JD had not considered how much he took that for granted. Never before had he realized just how valuable it was to work with a team of men and women that you could count onto watch your backs at all times.

As he let himself into the house, he was met with the sight of Casey dozing in her favorite chair. An open suspense novel was folded into her lap.

JD smiled lovingly at her as he set his laptop down, along with his other gear, and moved to kneel down beside her. His dark eyes swept over her beautiful face, etching it in his memory. He reached up and caressed her face with his hand and whispered softly,

"Casey?"

Casey's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice.

"JD. "There was no mistaking the joy in Casey's voice as she said his name and the way her doe eyes lit up as they focused on his faces. Both caused JD's heart to do a little flip in response.

JD's smile widened as he leaned forward and gently kissed her. Casey's lips were soft and welcoming, and with very little effort the kiss turned more passionate as both of them gave into the longing that each had suffered through during their absence from one another.

Casey's eager husband slid one arm under her legs, and the other around her back and lifted from the chair, straightened into a standing position and carried his wife into their bedroom. He was anxious to set his eyes on his daughters, but that could wait until after he and Casey had satisfied their hunger for one another.

Their kisses continued as he made the short walk from the living room into his and Casey's bedroom, and he used his foot to close the door behind him. He set her down upon their bed and with gentle urgency shed her nightgown. His lips followed a pattern down the length of her neck and down onto her breasts, as he eased the silky material down with his hands. He paused to suckle at the nipple of one swollen breast, and then the other, before continuing to ease the gown down over her hips.

JD let the material fall free from his hands as he resumed trailing kisses over Casey's body. He felt her moan when his lips found the core of her desire and he began to lave at the bud, his own desire growing as his tender administrations carried her over the edge.

He waited until her body had quit quivering before he stood up and began to work at his own clothing, eager to touch his bare skin to hers. Casey rose up off of the bed and JD allowed her hands to help aide his in shedding his garments. He stretched out on the bed beside her, and resumed his earlier caressing.

Casey's hands roamed over the width of his shoulders, down along his back, and caressed his firm butt. Her lips sought out his nipples, teasing them with her tongue, delighting in how they rose to a peak in reaction to her attention.

JD's hands gently plied Casey's legs apart, playing with the swollen nub, inserting first one finger, then two inside her wetness, readying her for his shaft. When he found he could no longer keep his desire at bay, JD positioned himself between his wife's legs, and sheathed himself in one stroke. Together they set a pattern between them and rode their joint desires over the edge into sea of passion.

It was sometime later, after Casey had fallen asleep beside him, spent from their lovemaking, that JD was still awake. He slipped out of bed and slipped into his robe, hanging on the closet door and left their bedroom.

He moved across the hall and into the nursery. Quietly he made his way over to the dual cribs. He stood in the little area between them, and gazed down at first one sleeping daughter, and then the other. They were so perfect, so innocent. They needed the love and the support of both parents to grow up in the dangerous world they had been born into. He said a silent vow to himself that he would do everything in his power to see to it that he not leave them any time soon.

After another few moments with them, JD slipped out of the nursery and headed back into his and Casey's bedroom. He took off the robe, slid back into bed**, **reached out and drew Casey into his arms before he allowed sleep to claim him at last.

**Tanner Home**

**Friday ~June 23 ~5:00am**

The distinctive sound of gunshots echoed through the darkness. Startled from her sleep, Kelli resisted the urge to scream out a warning as scenes from the warehouse bust played over yet again in her mind. The gunfire had seemed real, but she quickly realized that she was in her own home, in her own bed. She felt the solid presence of her husband beside her and tried to relax.

"The dreams won't last forever Kel, after a while they'll just disappear." Vin strong arms wrapped around her and his soft and steady voice held reassurance

Comforted by the sound of his soft drawl she snuggled closer. "How long, Vin?"

The Texan stroked her back as he spoke. "It depends, a few days, maybe a few weeks, but I promise you it will go away and you will quit seein' JD or Ezra dead."

Kelli was not surprised that he knew what she had been dreaming about. Vin was too experienced as a sharpshooter not to know how she felt and he was the only one that could understand the thoughts that were running through her head. Even surrounded by people that cared, it was hard for them to comprehend the emotions that accompanied the singular responsibility for another's life. In many ways it was a solitary journey, one that only those that had made it could understand.

Although she was grateful that he was here for her, she also knew that he had made that journey many times and had suffered through his own recurring dreams. However he had faced them alone and that thought saddened her. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anythin' wrong and have no reason to be sorry!" He answered a little more forcibly than he intended, but he was not going to let her blame herself for what happened.

She raised her head to look into his eyes. "I was talkin' about you, 'm sorry that you didn't have someone with you that understood when you woke up alone, and had to face your nightmares. I wish I could have been there to make it easier for you."

Hell, she was the one that needed comforting as far as he was concerned. Yet Kelli's thoughts lay with him and the solitary battles he had fought with the demons of his past. All the love and concern for him that he saw in her eyes touched him deeply**,** Vin managed to tell her in a raspy whisper. "You just did, baby." A surge of powerful emotions drew them together. Vin possessed her with a insatiable kiss, washing away all the nightmares and hurt like a cleansing rain that quickly turned into a wild storm of passion**.**

As Vin deepened his kiss, Kelli's hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer, every inch of her skin pressed against his. Her hands slid down his muscular back to caress his firm ass creating a burning desire within him that threatened to rush their lovemaking.

"Damn baby, slow down." Vin drew her to him for a slow kiss, his tongue exploring and claiming every part of her mouth. A soft moan escaped her throat as he trailed kisses down her neck and he felt the tremors of pleasure that flowed through her.

"Tonight we'll take slow Vin…but not now."

Raising to his knees the Texan ran his hands over her breasts and down her hips to caress her soft thighs. Reading the message of urgency in her eyes, he recognized that Kelli was as primed for him as he was for her. Vin slid one hand beneath her, lifting her to join together and then with the ease of a familiar lover buried himself into the warmth of her body. A wild ride ensued as they rode wave after wave of passion as one body and spirit, reaching the pinnacle of their desires in concert**. **

**MCAT Office**

Tanner arrived well before the start of work time, but it was later than he usually came into the office. He was somewhat surprised to find the same group from last night in the war room hashing out details for the report to Travis.

Vin took the cup of coffee that Gunny handed him and joined them, "Damn, did y'all even go home?"

"I ordered everyone back in this morning. I didn't tell you because you and Kel are always here early anyway. "Where is she?" Chris was looking forward to talking to her.

"She's at home, spendin' the day with the kids." Vin sat down and sipped on his coffee.

JD expressed his disapproval. "Hell Vin, I'd like to be home with my kids, too, but I managed to get into work today."

"She quit yesterday or did you forget that?" Tanner shot back, irritated that JD was critical of her actions.

"I am not going to let her quit! Damn it Vin, you couldn't talk her into staying?" Chris was sure that after a night at home, she would be back.

Tanner stopped him "I didn't even try. I'll write it up as unpaid personal time off, but she needs to work through this and I won't rush her. It's gonna take a while before she's ready to come back to work."

"I certainly understand her annoyance with us; however we cannot express regret for our lapse of good judgment if she stays away." Ezra was a bit disappointed too.

Buck laughed, "The Larabee temper strikes again."

"You call and get her in here now or I will!" Intense green eyes flashed with anger and Chris expected an immediate response.

The Texan stood up and gave each of them an uncomfortable glare of his own before he spoke. "Y'all just don't get it, or else you choose to forget. This is not about being angry with Ezra and JD. Hell, do any of you care to remember how damn hard it is to be solely responsible for the lives of people you care about? One mistake in timing or accuracy and you have to watch 'em die because you failed to protect 'em.. Then you add in the guilt because you couldn't prevent 'em being in that situation and finally regardless of who it is, you have to kill one or more human beings to end the threat. You think that is easy to live with? It takes time to reconcile your feelin's against the right or wrong of what you had to do."

Silence hung in the room before Josiah voiced his observation. "I believe that our brother is speaking from personal experience that we all should be able to relate to. Even though this may have been caused by the ineptness of certain law official it does not change the outcome."

"I think it was more than bad police work Josiah, I think it was premeditated. Those bastards deliberately tried to keep Kelli out of that warehouse and she had to put up with the five days of hellish treatment in the process. It was never intended for either Ezra or JD to walk out of that place alive. I want to know why." Tanner dropped his bombshell and waited for the reactions.

"That's a strong accusation Vin. You want to share with us how you came to this conclusion?" Chris was willing to listen.

Tanner thought long and hard before he answered. "Mostly a gut feelin', even though I do know that Kel was subjected to five days of crude sexual harassment, questions about her abilities and that the locals tried every way possible to persuade her to be just an observer. They didn't have the authority to order her not to go in there, but if they had 'm sure they would have used it. It was just pure stubbornness on her part that she insisted on being inside when things went down."

Chris knew better than to dismiss Tanner's gut feeling. "JD, I want background information and financials on every man that was there. Buck, you and Ezra go over that cover story and look for any detail that may help us prove it was a set-up. Also take a good look at that FBI field office and get some stats on their arrest record. When the other agents come in, enlist their help wherever you need it. Josiah, I want a profile of the Chief of Police and anyone else that had command authority on this operation. We dig all the way to hell if we have to, but I want some answers."

Larabee waited until the others had left before turning to Vin and asking, "How bad and does she want to file harassment charges?"

The Texan couldn't hide his anger from Larabee. "Bad and brutal, but I don't think she'll file on it. Kel's still kickin' herself for not seein' past it, she believes that if she had she could have stopped this before the bust."

Chris was now aware that it was more than anger at her fellow agents keeping Kelli out of the office "Vin, I want to talk to Kel over the weekend, but if you think she needs some alone time first, we'll take care of the kids for you. Maybe you could take her up to the cabin."

"Thanks anyway, but close of business today, we're takin' off campin' for the entire weekend and the kids are goin' with us. We'll be back Sundayafternoon."

"Then…"

"Then, we'll see, Chris."

**Travis' office ~later that morning**

**11th floor**

**Suzanne Mills had been the administrative assistant for Orrin Travis for three years and was very familiar with the many moods of Chris Larabee. When he exited the elevator she knew he was ready for battle and wasted little time warning her boss that a black storm was fast approaching.**

Chris did not know yet what was actually going on, but he would and he intended to make sure that Travis knew it. Once inside the office he sat and waited for Orrin to say what he had to say.

"Chris, I have the FBI report and the pictures that had been sent overnight to him. I see nothing that indicates the apathy that Coulter accused them of, she was out of line." Travis handed the FBI report and pictures to him.

Larabee viewed the pictures and read the statement. "Orrin, I think you should see this," He took the tape and gave it to Travis. "This is the actual tape from the bust."

Orrin immediately put the video in his VCR and watched it to the end. ""I was informed that the video camera malfunctioned and that there was no tape. Where did you get this?"

"We requested it and were told that the SAC ordered that it not it to be sent to MCAT. One of the agents evidently was not so good at following orders that he did not agree with and sent it to us by special messenger, unofficially." Chris explained.

Deep in thought, Orrin did not answer for a full minute and the said. "We have to go by the authorized release, find me some proof that makes it clear that it was falsified.

"Orrin who called you for our assistance"

He hesitated. "My friend is with the California Attorney General's office. He just has a feeling that all is not what it seems in beautiful Costa Mesa."

Chris picked up the pictures, and report to take with him. "Tell your friend that he was right. I intend to find the truth and when I do, beautiful Costa Mesa may not be so beautiful anymore." Larabee left without another word.

**Costa Mesa, California **

It was late in the afternoon and Agent Zimmerman barged into the office of the Costa Mesa Chief of Police. "We need to talk!"

Blain dismissed the officer he had been talking to and as soon as the door closed behind him he angrily turned on the FBI agent. "What in the hell do you think you are doing, barging into my office and making demands!"

"No apology, no reprimand! MCAT is conducting its own investigation of what transpired here!" Zimmerman spat back. "I thought you said that bitch was going to be taken care of!"

"For Christ's sake, lower your voice! Do you want everyone in the damn office to know what we are discussing?" Blaine told him, settling into his desk and drumming his fingers on its top.

"I don't see how you can be so fucking calm when we're about to get screwed two ways, when MCAT discovers our money-making operation." Zimmerman told his partner. "Becoming someone's love slave in prison or getting whacked into a million pieces isn't exactly my idea of having a good time."

"Nothing's going to happen to us." Blaine said, looking up at Zimmerman. "I've got the perfect plan to make MCAT think twice in following through with their investigation."

Zimmerman stopped pacing and looked at him. "What?"

"MCAT agents can't cause any problems if they are dead**." **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sunday ~June 25th**  
><strong>Larabee 7<strong>

When the Tanners retuned home it was mid-afternoon and the entire family was outside for the Sunday barbeque. Any thoughts they may have had about making a quiet entrance were squashed when Sarah, Joanne and Maria spotted Andi getting out of the truck. While Jason and Vin put up the camping gear, Kelli was overrun with chattering little girls.

"Aunt Kelli, can Andi come play?" Sarah turned on the Wilmington charm and was impossible to refuse.

"Sure, just stay where I can see you." Kelli smiled and shook her head as they ran off; it amazed her how well Andi had made a place for herself in a relatively short time.

Vin and Jason were back with Jason adding his request. "Can I go tell Uncle Chris about the fish I caught?"

Tanner grinned, "Go on pard, we'll be over there in a bit." He took off running, eager to share his camping adventures.

Once they finished unloading the truck, Vin knew there were no more excuses for not visiting with the rest of the family. He was convinced that the weekend getaway had been good for Kelli, bit he wasn't sure if she was ready to face the rest of the wild bunch. "Are you up for this, Kel?"

"Don't worry, 'm a big girl and I can handle this bunch, besides Vin, 'm not going into hidin', I just don't want to go back to work, yet. I've enjoyed playin' this weekend and I'm not so sure 'm ready for it to be over." She popped his butt with a rolled up towel when he bent over to pick up one of Andi's dropped toys and laughed when he yelped in surprise.

The Texan shot her a mock glare. "I can tell. Your sassy side is showin', but I do know how to take care of that."

Kelli started walking off and threw her last words at him as a challenge. "Guess you'll just have to prove that, Tanner." With her back to him, she missed the impish grin on Vin's face, but was not surprised when he caught up with her and swatted her butt.

Throwing his arm around her shoulders, he stole a kiss as they walked toward the others. "I think I should take you campin' more often." As they approached the deck, Jason was animatedly retelling the story about catching his first fish without help. They stood and listened until he was finished; delighted that he was simply enjoying being a little boy, instead of the role as primary caretaker for his younger sister that his father had forced on him.

Chris was please to see him so happy, too. "It sounds as if you had a great weekend." He couldn't help but notice that the boy's attention was now on the water spray that Buck and JD were using to wet down the girls. "Looks like fun doesn't it? Why don't you join them?" Jason didn't need any urging, it was hot and that water looked cool. It wasn't long before he was in the middle of all the fun.

_* She coming back to work, Vin?*_

_*****Not yet, Cowboy.*_

Linda smiled, "You two look as if you enjoyed the weekend."

Vin stood behind Kelli with his arms around her waist. "I'm not complainin'." Tanner grinned, "Two days in the wild with this woman is quiet an experience."

Kelli leaned back into the Texan and said teasingly, "Beside the weekend is not over, yet." She looked at Chris with baby Grace snuggled in his arms and had to smile**. **"Linda, do you get to hold her at all when Chris is at home?"

"No, not very often, I only get her when he absolutely positively has to do something with both hands or it's feeding time." The blond laughed when Chris grunted.

"That not true, I only hold her ninety percent of the time that I am home. Besides, Linda has her all to herself the entire day so I'm entitled." Chris said defensively.

"Is Max still here?" Vin wanted to talk to the woman as soon as she was finished with her duties for Chris and Linda.

Linda shook her head no. "Yesterday was her last day for us, but I tell you that lady is a treasure. She said to tell you that she would be expecting your call by the end of the week. I know she fell in love with Grace, but Jason and Andi I think she relates to more. Jason loves her stories and Andi loves her cookies."

"I think between Max's attention and Vin's spoiling them while you were gone, that Jason and Andi came out ahead in the game last week." Chris grinned**.**

_*Chris!*_

_*What? You think I wouldn't tell how much you spoiled them?*_

"Don't worry Chris, Andi told me everythin' about last week, The trips to the ice cream shop, McDonalds, Chucky Cheese Pizza,…"

"Okay, 'm busted by a three year old. I confess." Vin laughed. "But we did have a good time."

They were watching the kids and when JD picked up a water gun to soak the overheated children Kelli tensed. When he turned it toward the girls she froze. Suddenly she saw the scene in the warehouse play over again in slow motion, everything around her disappeared and she only saw the guns aimed at Ezra and JD and heard the shots…

Vin felt his wife tense up suddenly, and following the line of vision of where Kelli was looking, he understood that she was not seeing anything but the bust again. He tightened his arms around her, and whispered softly in her ear, **"**The kids are alright, Kel, it's only a water gun. Don't give into your fear, but don't lock it up either."

Taking a deep breath she let his words seep into the vision and it began to fade. Her pulse slowed as she again became aware of her surrounding, while Vin's solid presence and soft words provided support to anchor her to the here and now.

Although Kelli did not answer verbally, her body language told the Texan that she was relaxed once more. Josiah's call to eat was timed perfectly, giving Vin an excuse to get the kids away from the water guns and it gave his redhead something to do. Together they helped Jason and Andi dry off, prepared their plates and after dinner they helped cleanup.

"See y'all in the mornin'." Vin picked up tired Andi. "We need to get these two cleaned up before they crash. I think the last couple of days are catchin' up to 'em."

Ezra opened his mouth to ask Kelli if he could talk to her privately, feeling the need to settle things between them. As if he was anticipating what Standish was going to do, Chris flashed him a wordless order that Ezra understood perfectly. His talk with Kelli would have to wait until another time.

"Goodnight." Chris watched as the new family walked back toward their house. He was worried about all three of his agents and the riff that existed between them, but he acknowledged to himself that he was much more concerned about his daughter. Seeing her struggled though the results of what took place in Costa Mesa made him more determined to find the reasons that caused the turmoil that she was experiencing.

**Tanner home**

**Late Evening**

Two baths later, the youngest Tanners were finally in bed. The Texan had read three chapters of The Black Stallion to the children and then passed it to Kelli to read the next ones. While she read he prepared for the rest of their evening. He hurried though their bedroom to their private enclosed patio where they had installed a hot tub several months ago. Since the kids came to live with them they kept a lock on the cover, but tonight he had plans. He quickly had the cover removed and turned the water spigots on. He placed stereo speakers nearby, along with one lone candle that saturated the air with the scent of sandalwood. His final task was to place two fluffy bathrobes on the chairs and the romantic scene was set.

After two more chapters, Jason and Andi were asleep. Vin met Kelli outside of the kids' bedroom, and took her by the hand, leading her through the darkened house toward the patio and out onto the deck that was bathed in moonlight. He had already made sure the front door was locked so that they could enjoy their evening together without worry.

Vin pulled Kelli into his embrace. "Now, what was that you said earlier about provin' somethin', Sassy?"

Kelli smiled and shrugged a shoulder, "I forgot, reckon you'll have to remind me, Tanner."

"Reckon I will," The Texan possessed her mouth with a reckless kiss that pushed all thoughts of Costa Mesa into oblivion.

Coming up for air, Vin's magic hands quickly removed their clothes and effortlessly he picked Kelli up, carrying her to the hot tub. Once they were immersed in the water, he resumed his passionate assault of her senses, leaving her breathless and then released her momentarily as he leaned back against the steps. Pushing the switch to turn on the relaxing jets and soft music, he drew her back alongside him and whispered in her ear,

"Still feelin' sassy, baby?"

"Nope," She slid her hand under the water and stretched out, "Now 'm feelin'…Vin." Kelli stroked her fingers across his body, smiling when she heard him suck in his breath and felt him respond to her touch. "Yep, that's definitely all Tanner treasure."

The Texan laughed softly, "You're, still sassy." Vin claimed another lazy kiss under the stars as the water pulsated over their bodies. "Turn around." Kelli did and was rewarded with a sensual neck massage, which sent streams of pleasure all through her body.

"Vin…"

Tanner leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Shhhh…relax baby, we're gonna take a slow ride tonight." Sweet kisses to the back of her neck replaced massaging fingertips, one strong hand leisurely glided lower to caress her backside while the other trailed a languorous path to her breast, gently kneading her bare skin.

Kelli sighed, yielded to the soft strength of Vin's touches and surrendered herself to his tender seduction. He continued to massage and stroke every part of her body until he was certain the she was ready to accept the treasure he had to offer. Turning her to lean forward against the edge of the tub, the Texan nipped at her shoulder as he bent at the knees and came up under his redhead filling her with his presence.

"What's mine is yours baby and it's just you and me." Vin's sexy drawl vibrated along her neck, initiating shivers of desire that cascaded over her. His hands guided her hip gyrations as they moved in near- perfect synchronization. Arching his body over her smaller one he claimed her lips with a deep hungry kiss, while their bodies dissolved into a paroxysm of explosions taking them to a destination beyond the stars that blanketed the sky over them.

**Larabee home**

Linda sat next to Chris on the couch, Grace was finally asleep and this was the first time they had been alone all day. "There seemed to be a bit of tension with the family today. You want to tell me what's going on?

"It is all work related babe. We had a few complications on that case in California and then things got ugly from there. I plan to give it some time, if the situation doesn't resolve itself then I may have to push, but I hope that it doesn't come to that." Chris drew Linda close to his side. "That's enough about work. When did you say you go for your check-up?"

"We have over two weeks to go Larabee, so don't start anything that we can't finish." Linda laughed and snuggled closer to her husband. "Of course we could make-out here on the couch."

"That's the best idea I have heard all day." Chris dropped his head and nibbled on her ear lobe, trailing light kisses down her neck and he began to unbutton her blouse. Grace's cry on the baby monitor brought a screeching halt to any other ideas Larabee may have had. He sighed deeply, "I think our daughter objects. I do hope she outgrows this little habit or she may ruin her chances for having any siblings in her future."

"Come on dad." Linda stood up and offered her hand to Chris. "Let's go check on the little angel."

**Standish Townhouse**

Ezra poured himself another drink, sat down on the couch and dialed the hotel in Phoenix. He had talked to Barbara early this morning and felt good most of the day. However, he was no closer to resolving the problem with his partner and now sitting alone at home he knew it would be a long night. The switchboard connected him to Barbara's room and after seven rings he was compelled to accept the fact that that she was not there to answer.

Standish hung up the phone and downed his drink. _*Great Ezra, you are thirty-six-years old, have lived alone most of your adult life. Now this woman comes along and after eight days without her you are sitting here in the dark, drinking alone and counting the hours until she returns on. You do have it bad Standish. Maybe it is time to quit running solo in your life and make some permanent changes._

_After all Standish, everything else has changed in your life the past year. Your entire career has focused on being someone else, taking on a role in undercover work, knowing that your teammates depended on you to 'get it right'. One slip up and you along with the rest of them could die. Isn't that why you always have preferred to work on your own Ezra? Do you think they understood what it was like to be out there on you own, cut off from the team and alone? Did they know how long it took to recover my true identity after a long assignment? Hell, Ezra what is your true identity? Why are you having doubts again? Thought we lost our doubts when we came to Denver and found this family of brothers?_

_I will tell you why Ezra, your role as undercover agent does not exist in the unit. MCAT does not need the long clandestine assignments that you are used to. There are others that fit in our new types of case better that you could. The only undercover work you are needed for now is to mop up some otheragency's mistakes. You have retrained as a negotiator and it is your vast undercover experiences that they need. So why aren't you adapting Standish? Why are you so angry?*_

Ezra poured himself one more drink before he went to his lonely bed and tried to sleep.

**Overlooking Larabee 7 Ranch**

**Wednesday morning~ June 28**

Through the binoculars he watched as one by one several vehicles left the ranch. "Damn, are you sure this is the right place?"

"According to Zimmerman, the phone number the bitch called is on this ranch somewhere." Medora checked the slip of paper again. "Yep, that phone number belongs to a V.J. Tanner at this location."

Ray sighed, "In case you can't read, the sign on the entrance says Larabee 7, not Tanner and beside I though her name was Coulter." He kept the field glasses on the buildings closest to the ranch house.

"Hell, how should I know why the names don't match? I just follow orders and my orders are to kill the bitch, but after seeing this picture I might have some fun first."

"We have to fucking find her before... Wait…Let me see that picture." Ray looked at the photo and then picked up the glasses again. "That's her! I guess Zimmerman is good for something after all. Fuck, she's talking to someone that looks like a ranch hand and she's got two kids with her."

Medora snatched the binoculars from Ray to see for himself. "Donner might be interested to know about the kids. I want to get my hands on her, but we'll have to wait and catch her away from here. Who's next on that list?"

**MCAT Office ~War room 11:00am**

Although the room was full of agents, Chris was acutely aware of the empty place next to Ezra. According to Tanner there was still no indication when or if Kelli planned to return to work. Taking his chair at the head of the table he was ready to begin.

"Tell me." With those two words the reports started.

JD began to rattle off information. "There were two FBI agents there for the entire five days. Robert Zimmerman, ten years of service and he was assigned to that office two years ago. Michael Welch has two years of service. He was assigned there eight months ago and then partnered with Zimmerman. Both men have a few disciplinary reprimands in their jackets and live a very good lifestyle, too good for what they pay government workers" He flipped the page.

"The SAC was there as an observer only, I suppose hoping to get some press coverage. That particular field office does not have a history of any high-profile arrests, mostly small collars. In the last two years a large number of those have been thrown out of court for one reason or another …42% to be exact. The bust was definitely the boost he needed to hold his job." He moved on to the locals.

"Costa Mesa Chief of police William Blaine, twenty-two years in law enforcement, has been chief for fifteen of those years. The two men he had at the bust are Jefferies, fifteen years and Shipley, sixteen years, both have work with the Chief on every bust he take part in. Nothing happens there that Blaine does not know about or give his approval to. Crime stats show a low crime rate and something interesting that CASSIE found. Even though 82% of the citizens in that town are married there has not been one single incident of domestic violence filed there in…fifteen years. However there have been several missing persons reported, mostly young women."

"No domestics in a town that size? What about drugs?" Chris was curious.

"Very few drug bust even at the teenage level. Costa Mesa appears to be the perfect town." JD answered. "A complete list is in this folder. He passed it over to Chris.

"I am working on the profiles, but I can tell you that every man there was capable and experienced enough to make it a clean bust…if they wanted to. All of their extra-circulative activities are expensive and according to their jackets they all lean toward aggressive behavior, especially where women are concerned. Give me the day on this and I'll have more for you." Josiah turned it over to Buck.

"The cover story was tight, but on a hunch Ezra and I checked out the perps. All of them recently arrived in this country on work visas, on the same day and had no criminal records. Raphael is going down to immigration today to obtain a rundown of who came in at the similar time to work for the same employer. Also to find out just how much labor that company uses from overseas or south of the boarder. Ezra and I are following up on some possible leads, but so far nothing else."

"I have something I think you might be interested in." Dr. Bones Medfield, head of the MCAT forensics department stood. "The FBI report states that the suspects were killed by the local police and FBI agents. I used my authority and a few persuasive tactics to retrieve these from the FBI lab" He laid a plastic bag on the table, containing spent shell casing and bullets. "There were five bodies, two was clearly killed by Agent Standish and the last three…all met their demise from Agent Coulter's rifle. There was not one bullet fired in that warehouse that hit any of the suspects, except theirs."

"Sonofabitch!" Buck jumped up, turning his chair over in the process. "Chris, that's enough to prove that those bastards did this deliberately and then tried to cover it up."

Chris cut his eyes to Bones, "You're positive?"

"Without a doubt, Captain Tanner supplied me with Agent Coulter's rifle. Agents Standish and Dunne volunteered their weapons for me to test and the results were conclusive. I have documentation from the FBI lab and a copy of the autopsy reports. I will stand behind my findings in any court in the land."

"Good work Bones; anything else you can persuade them to release would be appreciated." Chris made a decision. "For now, this information stays in this room. I want to see what else they try before we let them know we are onto their game. They are hiding something and I aim to damn sure find out what it is." Chris stood and scanned the room.

"Paul, you and Ross work with Josiah. Justin, you're with Raphael. Nathan, I want you to work the leads with Buck. Ezra… you know who to talk to, JD and Pam keep CASSIE going, dig into the company that's using alien labor. I want anything you can get on these bastards, hell I want to know what they eat for breakfast. Move it people!"

Tanner waited until the room emptied. "Chris, 'm workin' some of my old contacts from my huntin' days; I figured we might need some outside help on this."

"Good, outside our unit we can't trust anyone from law enforcement on this one. At least until we have proof of who the players are." Chris agreed.

"Ezra stuck his head in the door. "I am departing to converse some associates of mine."

Vin stood up, "Hang on and I'll walk down with you. Kel is meetin' me for lunch and should be waitin' for me now."

Ezra nodded and waited for Vin to catch up to him. They didn't speak as they moved through the office and onto the elevators. The moment the elevator doors closed, Standish spoke.

"Vin…it was never my intent to malign Kelli's abilities as a sharpshooter, or make her feel inferior in her role as my partner. I allowed my own pettiness in having to take the assignment interfere with my better judgment…"

"I think you need to be sayin' all of this to Kelli, not me. She's the one that needs to hear it. "Vin told him.

"I know…and I will gladly offer it to her as soon as she allows me the first moment of privacy that I can have with her. I just hope that things between you and I haven't been adversely affected because of this."

Standish's green-eyed gaze was intent on Tanner's face.

"Hell, Ezra, I wasn't mad at you in the first place**.** I'm just mad over the whole situation and what those bastards put Kel through."

"I look forward to seeing the terror on their faces when you get your hands on them."

Vin laughed and slapped Ezra on the back as the elevator doors opened.

Together the Texan and the Southerner walked through the first level of the parking garage, and towards the adjacent lot connected to it. Ezra was adamant about parking his beloved green Jag there, instead of inside. Tanner stopped at the exit of the garage and glanced around for Kelli, not spotting their truck yet, he said,

"I'm goin' to wait here for Kel, Ezra. She must be runnin' late."

Ezra nodded and continued walking towards his Jag. He reached it a few moments later, and inserted a key into the lock. Just then he spotted Kelli pulling her truck into a parking stall several feet away, and realized that since she had entered into the parking lot from the opposite entranceway, that she hadn't seen Vin waiting for her by the exit.

"Kelli, " he called out to get her attention as he started towards her, hoping that she would allow him a few moments to apologize to her for the terrible way he had acted.

He was several feet away when an explosion rocked the parking lot behind him, and propelled him off of his feet and into the air. He connected hard with the ground a few minutes later; the air left his lungs in a rush, and his head bounced off of the asphalt. There was only a moment or two of panic that assaulted him when he found that he couldn't breathe, before his head swam and darkness settled over him.

Kelli had just set the alarm on the truck when she heard her name being called and turned to see Standish walking toward her. "Great… "She muttered, not at all in the mood to deal with him just yet, when an explosion rocked the parking lot. The concussion of the blast slammed her against the tailgate and she watched in horror as Ezra was thrown into the air and landed hard on the ground. Any thought of anger fled from her mind as she took off at a dead run to her fallen partner

Pulling out her cell phone Kelli was dialing 911 as she knelt next to Standish, "Ezra!"

The emergency operator answered after one ring. "What is your emergency?"

"MCAT Agent Coulter badge ID # 6753. Explosion, Federal Buildin', parking lot west entrance, agent is distress, needs immediate medical assistance." Kelli yelled into her phone

"An ambulance has been dispatched. Can you give me any details of the condition of the agent?"

"Unconscious male, lying face down on the ground, severe blood loss from head wound. "Kelli reported into the phone, as she took in Ezra's condition. "He's breathing, but it's shallow and his pulse is weak, unable to establish if any bones are broken."

Vin watched Ezra as he moved through the parking lot toward his green Jag while he waited for Kelli to arrive for their lunch date. He saw the undercover agent bend slightly to unlock his car. A moment later Ezra straightened up and looked off into the parking lot at something he couldn't see from his position, due to the many cars in his line of sight.

As Tanner continued to watch for his wife, he saw Ezra step away from his car and move in the direction of whatever he had been looking at, and then felt the whole ground shake as Ezra's car exploded.

"Ezra!" Vin called out, breaking into a sprint across the parking lot.

Vin raced through the lot toward where he knew Ezra's car had been parked. He rounded a car onto the aisle and saw Ezra sprawled unmoving on the ground several feet away from him, with Kelli kneeling down beside him. He realized then that it had been Kelli that Ezra had spotted and started walking toward before his Jag exploded.

Kelli spotted him running towards them and felt relief flood through her. Ezra still hadn't regained consciousness, and she was beginning to fear the worse. She pressed her hand against the wound in Ezra's head, knowing that it was imperative that she stopped the flow of blood or he could very well bleed to death before emergency care could arrive

Vin dropped to his knees beside them both. "You okay, Kel?" The Texan asked, his blue eyes sweeping over his wife, even as he asked the question.

**MCAT office**

"What the fuck was that?" Buck Wilmington exclaimed as he was thrown off balance into his desk as he returned to it after refilling his coffee mug. Hot amber liquid sloshed onto his hand and he let out a muffled curse as he quickly set the mug down and dried his hand on the back of his pants.

"Sounded like some kind of explosion." Nathan commented, already on his feet.

_*Vin…? * _

_*Ezra.*_

"Shit! " Chris exclaimed suddenly, rushing out of the war room, and heading toward the elevators at a dead run.

"What is it Chris? Something happen to Vin?" Josiah called out as he broke into a run after his leader.

"It's Ezra!"

Chris' cryptic message spurred the rest of the MCAT team into motion, filling the elevator to its capacity as they headed down to the lobby of the building that was by now in lockdown mode.

"I have an agent down! Open this fucking door!" Chris shouted to security.

"Commander, it's an automatic lockdown, I can't open…" The security chief sighed, he knew Larabee well enough to know that he would shoot his way out if he had to. "This way, sir, It the only way out until we have an all clear." He showed them an exit reserved for emergency personal.

Once outside sirens sounded everywhere, the smell of burning metal and leather filled the air. Panicked people were running to get away from what they weren't sure, but memories of news footage from preciously attacked Federal buildings spurred them on.

_*Vin…?*_

_* West Parking lot.*_

"This way!" Chris ran and as he rounded the corner that exposed the charred remain of Ezra Jag he felt fear clutch his heart. Suddenly he saw another twisted mass of metal and burning vehicle from the past and froze, _*Not again!*_

"Nathan saw them first. "Chris, Chris! Over here!

Nathan's word's reached through the years and brought him back to the here and now." I'm right behind you Nate." Chris only prayed that they were in time.

"Let me get a closer look Vin." Nathan said as he arrived on the scene, and dropped down beside the two Texans and their prone friend.

Vin scooted out of the way to allow Nathan room to examine Ezra's injuries, slipping an arm around Kelli's shoulder as Chris arrived with the rest of the MCAT team.

"What in the hell happened Vin?" Chris demanded.

"Ez and I separated when we reached the exit to the parking garage. I stayed there since I didn't see Kelli yet, and Ezra continued on to his Jag. I watched him reach it, and insert his key into the door, then look up as if something caught his attention."

"That was me," Kelli broke in. "I came in from the south entrance and parked my truck in a stall aboutthirty feet behind us. Ezra called out to me to get my attention and started walkin' towards me. He had walked about halfway when the Jag exploded behind him, threw him into the air and then he landed here. The blast threw me back against my truck, I got up and then I called for an ambulance as I ran over. They should be on their way. "

Nathan looked up, "Chris, you better get on that phone and tell them to hurry."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Within the first few moments of his arrival onto theparking lot, Chris had taken charge of the situation.He had cordoned off the crime scene, placing MCATmembers at strategic positions to prevent anyone fromtrespassing onto the scene, and tainting evidence. Hehad given strict orders that no one outside of theirunit would be permitted on the parking lot, except forthe medical personnel when they arrived.

His instructions did not sit well with the head of theFederal building's security personnel, who strolledonto the parking lot as if he owned it, ignoringJustin's attempts to get him to stop. Chris shot theother MCAT agent a look to let Justin know that hewould deal with man himself.

Agent Larabee, I'm well aware of your tendency to runrough shod of over other agencies heads in order toget what you want, but try and be reasonable. Securingthe building and the perimeter of the parking lotfalls under my occupational title more than it doesyours. Please allow myself and my men to do theirjob."

Chris glowered at the older man. "No one is stoppingyou from doing your job Crandall, as long as youunderstand that it no longer consists of this parkinglot."

Crandall opened his mouth to say something else, butChris' cell phone rang and he held up a hand to staythe other man's protests. "Larabee…Kat? What? I'llhandle it."

Chris hung up the phone and turned his attention backonto the security supervisor. "Call your men Crandall and tell themto let my forensics people out of the building. Now!"

The older man paled under the glare that Larabee fixedhim with and angrily dispatched the order over hishandset.

The MCAT forensics team arrived a few moments later,and after checking in with Chris, went to workmeticulously going over the tangled, charred heap ofmetal that had once been Standish's most prizedpossession.

"We're not through here Larabee." Crandall saidangrily.

"I don't have time to waste coddling your hurt egoCrandall." Chris spat out. "It's one of my men lyinginjured and unconscious on the ground over there and that makes this MYcase."

"Chris."

Larabee heard his name being called and cast a glanceover his shoulder to see Buck walking towards him."We're done here Crandall."

"I'm going to take a look around in the rubble. Tryand see whether or not I can come up with enoughpieces of the bomb to figure out what it was made of and how it was detonated."Buck told him.

"Have Kat and Greg assist you."

"I will." Buck agreed.

"How does it look Nathan?" Chris asked Jackson,crouching down beside the unconscious undercoveragent.

"It doesn't look good Chris. He hasn't moved a musclesince I've been here, and that's never a good sign.The one thing going for him is the fact that Kelli wasso close to him and was able not only to call in anambulance right away, but that she applied pressure tohis head to slow the flow of blood. He could have easilybled out here in the parking lot before we got to him_. _Damn it! Where the hell is that ambulance?" Jackson yelled at Larabee.

"Easy…Nathan. You are doing everything you can." Christold the medic, knowing that Jackson had a tendency totake too much on his shoulders when it came to caringfor his fellow team members.

"It's not enough." Nathan snapped.

The wail of a siren pierced the air and a collective sigh of relief went up from the other team members, knowing thathelp had finally arrived.

Ezra still hadn't regained consciousness by the timethat the ambulance arrived. Vin helped Kelli to herfeet and stood back to watch with Chris, JD, andJosiah as the EMTS went to work on Ezra. Nathan workedwith them to get Ezra onto a backboard so that theycould examine the still unconscious undercover agentmore easily. He filled them in on what he had observedof Standish's vitals when he had first arrived on thescene.

When they were loading Ezra into the back of theambulance, Chris said, "Nathan you ride with them. Idon't want Ezra left alone until we catch whoever isresponsible for doing this to him. Besides, if hewakes up in route to the hospital he'll be moreobliged to listen to the medics if you are there too."

The medic nodded his reply a moment before the doors were closed and the ambulance raced out of the parking lot with its sirens wailing.

Chris turned to the rest of the unit. "Buck, you're in charge of the investigation until you're finished on the explosives part. Then hand it over to Justin to oversee. He can track down the owners of some of these other damaged vehicles, while you hightail to the hospital. Pam and JD, I want you to head back to the office and set CASSIE to work on looking through all of our back cases, but especially one's in which Ezra played a key part in taking someone down. I want to know who the hell is responsible for putting Ezra in the ambulance that he is in, and I want to know NOW."

"We're on it." J.D. told the MCAT leader, starting across the parking lot.

"Keep us informed of Ezra's condition." Pam added as she hurried to catch up with J. D.

Chris turned his attention onto Vin, Kelli and Josiah. "Let's go."

**In The Ambulance…**Ezra fought against the heaviness that weighed him down in the murky darkness. As he slowly drifted towards consciousness, he became aware of a cacophony of sounds that reverberated through his head with the intensity of aherd of angry elephants. He tried to lift his right hand up to his brace his head, but found that it wouldn't cooperate. In fact, he couldn't move any part of his body and that knowledge filled him with panic, and he was suddenly awake.

His green eyes fluttered open and he let out a groan as pain spliced through his head in reaction to the light shining directly into it. He closed them quickly and found the pain in his head alleviated just a little.

"Ezra?"

Nathan had been watching Ezra's unconscious form close, not wanting to miss even the slightest flicker of an eyelid or intake of breath that would signal to him that Standish was coming to. His prolonged unconsciousness was worrisome to the medic, even though his vitals were stable.

Ezra winced against the pain that shot through his head at the sound of his name being said. The voice sounded familiar, but as hard as he tried to place the name of the person who had spoken, he found that he couldn't. He frowned. Usually his memory was far more reliable than this.

He slowly opened his eyes again, blinking against the bright light that filled them, and felt another intense feeling of pain shoot through his head.

"Ezra? How are you feeling?"

Nathan asked, leaning over so that Ezra could see him when his eyes fluttered open again.

Two dark-skinned images swam before his vision for a few minutes, as he tried again to connect the voice, and face…or…faces with a name.

"Nat…han?" Ezra rasped out through the oxygen mask he had on his face, once his addled memory had locked onto a name.

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief that Standish was not only awake finally, but he was coherent enough to recognize him. "That's right, Ezra."

"What the hell happened?"

"You were in an accident but you are going to be just fine. We're in route to the hospital now, and they are going to take real good care of you." Nathan had decided that it was probably best not to tell Ezra what exactly happened to him, just yet. He knew that Standish would only aggravate his condition, if he knew that his car was in ruins and that he had been the target of a murder attempt. "Why am I so encumbered?" Ezra queried.

"Mr. Standish, we haven't yet determined the extent of your injuries, so that is why we have you immobilized." The EMT told him. "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful." Ezra retorted, and Nathan couldn't help smiling despite the situation. Ezra cocky was a good sign, that the undercover agent wasn't injured nearly as bad as what they had first estimated. Ezra's eyes drifted shut as unconsciousness claimed him once more.

**In route to the hospital…**"Come on! Get the hell out of the way!" Chris Larabee shouted out the driver's side window of Kelli's truck. He slammed his hand down on the horn, making both Kelli and Vin wince, as he had commandeered the keys from his daughter when they had raced over to the vehicle after the ambulance, with Ezra ensconced inside, had sped out of the parking lot, and he had shouted orders to Buck and the other MCAT team members who were staying behind to investigate.

Larabee swerved around the car holding up traffic, cutting another car off in the right lane, and racing through the yellow light. He weaved in and out of traffic, forcing both Texans to grasp the dash with their hands to keep from being jostled around too much.

"Easy, Chris...we're not going to do Ezra any bit of good if we're involved in a car accident." Vin cautioned his best friend from the passenger's seat.

"Don't tell me how to drive Tanner!" Larabee snapped, as he took another sharp corner, making the right side tires leave ground for a second or two.

"I'll tell you any goddamn thing I want to when you are jeopardizin' not only your life, but Kelli's and mine too!" Vin shouted back.

_*Mule headed…* _

_*Ornery ass Texan…* _

"You two arguin' over Chris' driving, ain't going to do any one any bit of good." Kelli told them both in a calm voice, glancing from Chris to Vin from her place between them.

Larabee let out an explosive breath at her words and knew that she was right. Hell, they were both right. Getting the three of them involved in an accident wasn't going to do anyone any good. It was just that he was so fired up with anger over what had happened to Ezra. Fear two, played a part in his actions as well. Seeing the twisted and charred metal that had once been Ezra's prized jag, had sent his memory spiraling back into time to when he had lost Sarah and Adam.

He eased up on the gas pedal. "I'm sorry…"

_*We didn't lose him Chris…*_

_*It was close…too damn close, Vin*_

_*I know….we're going to find out whoever is responsible and make them pay for what they did to Ezra…you can mark my words on that.*_

_*Damn straight we are!*_

Kelli gave an aggrieved sigh. "I wish the two of you wouldn't do that when it's only the three of us. A woman is likely to get a complex or somethin'." Larabee and Tanner burst out laughing; Kelli didn't mind. She had intended her comment to be the tension breaker that her father and husband had taken it to be.

They reached the hospital parking lot a few minutes later, and Chris found a space up front. Josiah, who had been following them in his own vehicle, parked his car further down in the same row, and jogged to catch up with the trio as they entered the hospital through the emergency room entrance.

**Denver Memorial Hospital **

**Waiting Room**

Nathan had accompanied Ezra as far as the emergency room, and then handed over his injured friend to the doctors and nurses that swarmed around the gurney. He knew that Ezra was in good hands and moved into the waiting area to await the arrival of the rest of their team.

Larabee led the way into the emergency room, with Vin and Kelli a step behind him, and Josiah bringing up the rear. Chris shot the emergency room security guard a warning glare not to mess with him, seeing how the older man's eyes had widened slightly, and knew the man had seen the guns that he and the others were wearing strapped to their waists.

Josiah flashed the security guard his MCAT badge, as he passed by the man, and indicated that his companions were also law enforcement agents too. The foursome didn't break stride as they moved toward the triage desk to ask about Ezra's condition.

"Chris…"

Nathan called out from his position on the other side of the room near the doors that led into the triage area of the hospital. The MCAT leader changed directions at hearing his name called, and moved toward the medic with Vin, Kelli and Josiah following behind him.

Nathan's brown eyes raked over the heads of the foursome, searching for his two missing brothers.

"Where are JD and Buck?"

"Buck's overlooking the investigation and JD is running files through CASSIE to find the son of a bitch who did this to Ezra!" Chris informed him. "How is he, Nathan?"

"I don't know yet, Chris. The docs are working on him right now." Nathan told them. "Ezra regained consciousness in the ambulance on our way here."

"Thank God." Josiah exclaimed, casting a grateful look upwards.

"That's good news, isn't it?" Kelli asked.

Nathan nodded. "It is…it doesn't mean he's out of the woods yet, though. Head injuries are tricky things."

"Was he able to talk? Did he know who you were?" Vin asked.

"He was able to talk, as much as the equipment would allow him too…and he didn't know me at first. I could see the confusion in his green eyes…but then after a few moments he said my name."

An hour had passed**….** "Where the hell are they? Why hasn't someone come out here to give us an update on Ezra's condition?" Chris exclaimed heatedly.

"These things take time, Chris." Nathan told the blond calmly. "The doctors will want to know all the results of the protocol of tests that they have put Ezra through before they come out here to tell us what's going on."

"Shouldn't we call Barbara and let her know what's happened?" Kelli asked, from her place beside Vin.

"No sense in tellin' her about the explosion until we know more about Ezra's condition." Vin replied softly.

"She's out of town on some court case anyways." Josiah supplied. "Ezra mentioned it earlier today when we were at our desks. He had just received a phone call and then got up from his desk, so I asked him if he was going to meet Barbara for lunch."

"A phone call?" Chris asked, stopping his pacing and turning to look at Sanchez. "He got a phone call right before he headed downstairs?"

Realization dawned on Sanchez's face. "Maybe whoever has it in for Ezra placed the call…?"

"Pretendin' to be one of Ezra'sinformants' maybe?" Vin added, "Ezra did say when he poked his head into the office that he was going to go check in with some of his 'associates'. Maybe it was one in particular that he was plannin' on meetin'?"

Chris digested the information. "Sounds plausible, I'll have JD check Ezra's phone records."

He pulled out his cell phone and started to dial JD's when he caught sight of JD and Buck walking through the emergency room doors. **He turned off his cell phone and watched the two MCAT agents walk towards him.**

**Federal Building ~ earlier…****It was taking all of Buck's willpower to keep him focused on the task at hand, as he sifted through the charred, twisted remains of Standish's cherished JAG, looking for clues. He, too, had flashed back on the night that Chris's former wife and son had been killed in a car explosion meant for Larabee. Sarah and Adam had been his family too, and he had been the one to see Chris through those dark days. **

**Buck knew that it had been just plain luck that Ezra had spotted Kelli, and had moved to talk to her when he did. If he had been anywhere closer, or God forbid, inside, they would be planning a funeral right now. He hoped, no prayed, that the injuries that Standish had sustained weren't life threatening. He didn't think he could stomach losing another person he cared about to a car bombing, or any other way for that matter. **

**He shook his head of his morbid thoughts and went back to his search, being careful not to get in Greg and Kat's way as they collected forensic evidence. He squatted down beside the hunk of metal that had been the driver's side door, and carefully examined it. Blue eyes narrowed as he studied the door, and then shifted onto the ground in front of him.**

**A small fragment of shining metal caught his eye from underneath the door. He used one hand to lift the door up, and the other to pick the metal piece up out of the ashes. A slow smile brightened his face as he stared down at the intact keyhole, with Ezra's keys still inserted in it. By the looks of it, Ezra had turned the key in the door, and for whatever reason the timing mechanism hadn't set the explosives off right when it should have. That told Buck that the explosives hadn't been planted in the door of the car, but mostly underneath somewhere, and that whomever had set them hadn't done a very good job of it. **

**"****Greg, Kat…come here." He called out to the forensics team members. **

**"****Yeah, Buck?" Kat said, as she rounded the car and came to his side. Greg joined them a moment later.**

**"****Look what I found?" Buck held up the intact keyhole. He dropped it into the clear plastic evidence bag that Greg held out for him. "I'm going to let the two of you finish up here and head to the hospital to see how Ezra is, and let Chris and the others know what I've found. "**

**"****Okay, Buck." Greg said.**

**Buck started toward the underground garage where he had parked his vehicle, when he saw JD emerging from the exit, headed toward him.**

**"****You****are going to the hospital?" JD asked as they met up with each other.**

**"****Yeah…I thought Chris told you to run files through CASSIE?" Buck asked him. **

**"****He did…but I can't get my mind off of Ezra. I want to go to the hospital too, Buck." JD told him. **

**Buck sighed. "You know Chris isn't going to be happy about this." **

**"I don't care, Buck. I'm going to hospital regardless of whether I ride with you or I drive my own car. Either way I'm going, so don't try and talk me out of it."**

**"Don't say I didn't warn you."**

**"****I won't."**

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

Buck Wilmington led the way into the emergency room, pausing just inside the door long enough to scan the area with his blue eyes before catching sight of Chris' lean figure watching them from across the room.

"There they are." He said to JD as he threaded his way through the milling patrons and sporadically placed furniture over to the area that the four MCAT agents had staked out as their territory for the duration of their vigil.

"How is he?" Buck asked, concern for the undercover agent lining his face.

"Don't know." Vin told him. "No one's come out to tell us anythin'yet."

"That can't be good, can it?" JD said, looking from one face to the other.

Chris' green gaze fell on him. "I thought I gave you an order?"

JD looked him square in the eyes and said, "Yes, you did…but damn it, Ezra's my brother, too, and I have just as much right to be here as you do."

Chris glared at him.

_*Chris….*_

_*I'm Fine*_

"You're right. Chris told JD.

"Gentlemen, Kelli. I am sorry that you had to wait so long for someone to come out and talk to you. I wanted to peruse the results of all of Mr. Standish's tests, one last time before I spoke with you." Dr. Landers said as he walked up. "Before I can give you the details of the tests results I need to ask which of you have the other POA for Mr. Standish?"

"I do." Nathan spoke up quietly.

"So do I." Josiah added. "Fire away, doc."

Dr. Landers nodded. "Now that the formalities have been cleared up, we may continue."

He glanced down at the clipboard he held. "Mr. Standish is a very lucky man. He did sustain a grade four concussion and for that reason I would like to keep him under observation for the next seventy-two hours. Amazingly he did not have any broken bones, but his left wrist is sprained, he's got ten stitches in the left side of his temple, and asphalt abrasions down along the left side of his face, on the palms of both hands, and down the length of his left arm. Suffice it to say his body will be talking to him for the next week or so."

Chris fixed his eyes on the doctor. "He will be all right?"

"Yes, he is a little bit groggy, but he is awake. Chris, he insists on leaving, convince him to stay."

"Thanks, doc, I'll see what I can do,"

"Can we see him?" Vin asked.

"We need to get him settled into a room first, and then I'll have someone come back out to show you where it is." Dr. Landers replied. "Only one or two visitors at a time please, and then only for a few minutes."

"I'll make sure no one stays too long." Nathan reassured him.

"You do that." Dr. Landers said and disappeared back inside the ER.

Chris made his way to Ezra's hospital room and prepared himself mentally to face what he would find inside. Pushing the door open he did not expect to see Standish struggling to sit up on the side of the bed.

"Standish! Where in the hell do you think you are going?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

Ezra winced as Larabee's question reverberated through his head, bringing one battered hand up to his equally battered and bruised face. "Mr. Larabee may I prevail upon you to keep your objections to my attempting to leave this dismal establishment down to a low rumble? My cranium already feels as if it is three times its size, and there is a rather obnoxious drummer beating out a distasteful tempo within it."

Chris smirked at Ezra's assessment of his concussion, but didn't let it deter him from wanting to know why Standish was trying to flee the hospital when he could barely even move. "You still didn't answer my question, Ezra. Where do you think you are going?"

"It should be perfectly obvious to you where I am going." Ezra replied his head lowered as he worked single handedly to pull the lines to the heart monitor off of his chest. "I'm going home. I would much rather recuperate from my injuries within the comforts of my own adobe, than be confined to this sterile establishment one moment further."

"Sorry to burst your fantasy bubble Ezra, but you're not going anywhere until the doctor gives the okay. " Larabee said, moving forward and taking the lines that Standish had already ripped off his chest and replacing them despite the undercover agents' feeble attempts to stop them. "Leave them intact or so help me I'll use duct tape to secure them."

"You're all heart." Ezra said disdainfully."

"I don't know." Chris told him honestly. "I suppose that is up to you and how well you cooperate with the doctor and nurses caring for you. Ezra, do you remember anything at all about what happened?"

Ezra leaned back on the pillow and closed his eyes. "Vin and I had walked out of the parking garage together. I left him at the exit because he didn't see Kelli and he thought that she was late in arriving for their luncheon engagement. I continued across the parking lot toward my car and inserted the key into the door. I heard the sound of a motor and looked up to see Kelli pulling her truck into a spot several feet away from where my JAG was parked. I decided to walk over and inform her that her paramour was waiting at the exit to the garage, and perhaps apologize for my terrible behavior towards her. I don't recall how far I have traveled before I heard what sounded like a sonic boom behind me and then I found myself propelled through the air. Last thing I remember is the asphalt rushing up to meet me at mach speed and feeling my head reverberate off of it before I passed out."

"Nathan said that you woke up briefly in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Do you remember that?"

"Briefly." Ezra said. "What exploded?"

"Your car."

Ezra grimaced. "Was anyone else injured in the explosion?"

"No…Kelli was shaken up a bit from witnessing it…but no one else was hurt." Chris told him, keeping his own feelings about the situation buried. "I've got the team working on it. We're perusing your cases, trying to narrow down a suspect. Until we find out who did this Ezra, you are going to have one of us with you at all times, and I don't want any arguments."

"Arguing with you would be futile."

"Yes it would. Look, I've been in here longer than I should have stayed, but I wanted your input on what happened. There are quite a few people out in the waiting room chomping at the bit to get in here to see you." Chris said as he moved toward the door. "I'll drop by tomorrow and check on you."

Ezra nodded and closed his eyes. Larabee left to allow the rest of the members of the original team come in and have a few words with the injured undercover agent.

"Ezra, you look like shit!" Buck exclaimed as he entered Standish's room first, with JD behind him.

JD smacked Buck on the arm. "What was all that stuff you were spouting off to me in the hallway about being tactful about what we said, if you weren't planning on using it yourself?"

"That was tactful." Buck told the younger agent. "Otherwise I would have told him that he looks as if he…"

"It was an accurate observation JD." Ezra cut Wilmington off, not in the least bit interested in hearing Buck spout off a string of colorful adjectives to describe what he looked like. Shit just about covered what he was feeling, and he assumed it was an accurate description for what he looked like as well.

Wilmington and Dunne left a few minutes later, and then Sanchez and Jackson came in and had a few words with Standish. The Tanners were the last to visit. Kelli had wanted to see Ezra with her own eyes to know that he was really going to be okay, but didn't want to visit on her own. Her feelings were still rather raw over the way Standish at treated her; but witnessing the explosion and seeing Ezra injured firsthand had pushed back her anger with him. After all if she didn't care about the man and his opinions in the first place, she wouldn't have gotten so upset with him.

"How are you feelin' Ez?" Vin asked softly when they entered the room.

Ezra opened one eye and looked at him. "I feel as if I hit asphalt at mach speed."

Vin winced. "Sorry, stupid question."

Standish sighed and opened both eyes to look at Vin, then Kelli. "No, it's I who should apologize. I shouldn't have snapped at you for showing your concern. I appreciate it."

_*Appreciate. Show your concern. Don't start back trackin' on us now Ezra* _Vin thought, frowning at Ezra, not liking the tone of Standish's voice. It was almost like how the undercover agent had responded to everyone the first time that he had been injured in the line of duty, and didn't know how to react to the rest of ATF Team Seven being concerned about his well being. Of course, Ezra had suffered a concussion and that could very well be tampering with his emotions, how he was responding to things.

Kelli had remained silent beside him the entire time they had been in the room, and Vin knew it was because her feelings were in such a jumble where Ezra was concerned.

"Get some rest, Ezra." Vin said at last. "And don't be such a hard ass and not ask for pain medication when you need it."

"If memory serves me well, it is you, Vin that has a penchant for being a horse's ass when it comes to following doctor's instructions, not I."

"Like hell, you're as bad as I am." Vin laughed and the Tanners turned toward the door.

"Kelli."

Kelli drew a breath and turned back around. "Yes?"

"Can I converse with you privately for a minute or two?" Standish asked.

"You really need to be gettin' some sleep Ezra." She replied softly not entirely ready to deal with the estrangement between them.

"Please."

Kelli sighed. When asked so nicely, how could she possibly refuse? "Okay."

"I'll wait outside for you." Vin said and left the room.

Kelli turned back toward the bed and waited.

Ezra struggled to find the right words to say to make things right between himself and his partner. It was a harder job to do with the drum solo going on in his head, but he wanted things to be settled between him and Kelli. "I want to apologize for my appalling behavior in California, Kelli, and after we returned to Denver. I let my own pettiness and irritation over going on another clean up case fester up inside of me until it boiled over onto you. It was not only unprofessional, but it was extremely unfair to you. Especially since I recall a time not too long ago when I told you that I wouldn't ever underestimate you or your abilities because of your gender, and I didn't stick to my word. I would understand if you would prefer not to be partnered up with me on any case in the future, but hope that you would accept my apology nevertheless."

Kelli took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You are right. It wasn't fair to me, and it sure in the hell wasn't professional, but if you were perfect you wouldn't be one of us. I've had a lot of time to think about my own actions in California, and I realize that as right as I was to lay into the SAC and the other officials there for them not providin' you and JD with proper backup, I shouldn't have gone off like I did without lettin' you in on what I had witnessed. You were the senior MCAT agent on site and if anyone should have been rippin' into them, it should have been you on my behalf."

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to be apologizing here?" Ezra said, a slight smile creasing his battered lips.

"You are." Kelli said, fighting a smile of her own. "I'm not apologizing'. I'm just admittin' that there was another way I could of handle things."

"Sounds like an apology to me."

"Shut up, Standish."

There were a few moments of silence as the two MCAT agents stared at each other.

"Does this mean that you are accepting my apology?" Ezra asked.

"I'm acceptin' it, Standish." Kelli told him finally. "Now get some sleep."

Without waiting for a reply, Kelli left Standish's room and found Vin waiting for her just as he had said.

"How did it go?" Tanner asked as he slipped an arm around his redhead's waist and the two of them walked toward the waiting room where the others were gathered.

"We cleared the air between us." Kelli told him.

"Good."

Once the Tanners had rejoined the others in the waiting room, it was decided that Josiah would take the first watch with the undercover agent. The rest of the team made their departures, while Josiah moved back down the hallway towards Standish's room. As he walked, he dialed his home phone number. The phone rang twice before Mallory answered.

"Hello. Babe."

"Hello, right back at you. How's Ezra?"

"Damn lucky to be alive. He's got a grade four concussion, several stitches in his head, an assorted minor lacerations and abrasions. If he had been any closer to his car…"

"But he wasn't…God was looking out for him today, Josiah. It wasn't his time to be taken from us. I know you believe that as much as I do."

"I do…just wish sometimes that God didn't have to show us in such a traumatic way. Listen, I was calling to let you know that I'm going to be taking the first watch with Ezra tonight. Larabee doesn't want him left alone until we find out who's responsible for putting him in that hospital bed."

"I'll keep our bed warm for you."

Josiah smiled. "What will you be wearing when I get home?"

"Nothing …but a big smile on my face," Mallory huskily whispered into the phone.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Josiah told her. "I love you. Give Joann and Adam hugs and kisses from me."

"I will. I love you too, Josiah. See you when you get home. Goodnight."

"Good night Mallory."

Josiah hung up his phone and pushed the door to Standish's room open and went inside.

**Ezra's Room**

**Thursday ~June 29th**

Ezra Standish was a man swathed in pain and misery. Imagines of the ground approaching him at a speed in excess of mach 3 had chased away any thoughts of trying to sleep. The construction going on inside his head did not help matters; nor did the constant interruptions from nurses inquiring about how he felt aide his efforts for slumber. The final insult came when he attempted to move and he found that his bruised and battered body refused to cooperate

"Hell and damnation!" Ezra shouted at no one in particular.

"I'm glad to see that you are still with us Brother Ezra." As far as Standish was concerned, Josiah's booming voice sounded loud enough to cause an avalanche or at the very least a minor earthquake. Both seemed to have taken up residence inside his head.

"That sir is debatable."

Josiah had watched the young man struggle with nightmares during the long night and he knew Ezra was hurting this morning. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, out of this prison."

"Sorry brother, I can't do that, but I can come close. I happen to know of a lovely young woman that is chomping at the bit to come see you. Barbara got back into town last night, and when she couldn't find you, she called the office. I happened to be the one fortunate to take that call and explained your absence. She was ready to rush down here immediately, but after I assure her that you would be okay, I convinced her to wait until today."

"Tell her not to come."

"Ezra, I don't understand, she's worried about you…"

Standish interrupted. "I am certain that you understand the words of the English language Josiah. Tell her I said not to come!" Ezra turned his back to Josiah and refused to explain.

Josiah sighed, "I think I'll go find some coffee. I'll be back in a while."

Ezra sighed when he heard Josiah leave. *_Standish, it's better this way. You have only been fooling yourself into believing that you could actually have someone as wonderful as Barbara in your life. You have made too many enemies in this business and she would never be safe. It is better to end it now than to see her pay for you choice of careers down the line You are a loner Ezra and that is the way you need to stay.*_

**MCAT Office ~War Room~9am**

Chris wanted answers and he wanted them yesterday! It was bad enough that the fiasco in California had happened to set his unit off balance. Now someone had attempted to kill Ezra on their home territory and that wasn't acceptable! Of course if that damn southerner did not stay put in the hospital until the doctors cleared him to leave, Chris would be hard pressed to not strangle Standish himself. Buck was the last agent to sit down and Larabee was ready to begin.

"Buck?" Chris cut his green eyes to Wilmington.

"The explosive device was supposed to be initiated when Ezra put his key in to unlock the door. Fortunately the timer was defective and delayed the blast for sixty seconds, otherwise Ez would be history. The explosives were placed beneath the Jag and whoever set this up did a half-ass job of it. Whether it was out of ignorance or because they were in a hurry, I don't know. The timer was old and we are trying to find out now where and when it was purchased. He, they or whoever, used c-4 for the explosive, unfortunately non-traceable. The bottom line …it could have been ten times worse than it was if everything worked right," Buck was at the end of his notes. "That's all I can tell you for now."

"Pam and I pulled all of Ezra's old cases and eliminated anyone still incarcerated, dead or accounted for as of today. If we look only at suspects that have any knowledge of explosives we can narrow that down to maybe forty files, give or take a few." JD set the files on the table.

"Raphael and I talked to some of Ezra's snitches at least the ones I know about and came up with nothin'. My own contacts haven't heard of any contract out on him, but they are still checkin'." Vin shrugged his shoulder. "It's quiet on the street and usually if somethin's going down there are some rumblin's."

"The call that came in just before Standish left yesterday was from a pay phone down the street. Forensics checked it over, but so far nothing." Nathan added.

"JD, divide up those files, everyone take a stack and work through it. Somebody out there wants Ezra dead, and that is not gonna happen on my watch. Get to it!" Chris dismissed his agents and sighed in frustration.

"I'm gonna relieve Josiah at the hospital, he's been there all night." Vin said as he stood up and stretched before he picked up some folders. "I'll work on these while 'm there"

Chris nodded in agreement. "Just make sure he stays put."

"Don't worry, I will." Vin assured him before he departed.

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

Tanner had been in the room for over two hours and Standish had not said ten words, not even one complaint had left his lips. Vin didn't mind the silence, but he was concerned about his brother. Josiah had warned him about Ezra's attitude regarding a visit from Barbara and his refusal to discuss the reason.

The door opened and Dr. Landers entered the room. Chart in hand, he acknowledged Vin's presence with a nod as he went over to Ezra's beside. "Mr. Standish, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ezra was not ready to make this easy.

Dr. Landers examined his patient, checking his reactions to light, sound, and touch. Satisfied that his head injury was not impeding his responses, he removed the bandages on the worst of the abrasions. "It is going to take some time for these to heal. You are a lucky man Mr. Standish, considering what your body was subjected to, you are in reasonably good condition. If you behave today and rest, then I will think about releasing you in the morning."

"Fine."

The doctor shook his head, "I see no reason to restrict your diet and if you need anything for that fine headache you don't have, let one of the nurse know. I will see you in the morning." He wrote in the chart as he spoke.

Before he left he gave Tanner a message. "Vin, tell that lovely wife of yours hello for me."

"Will do doc." My hardheaded brother may not have said it, but thanks for takin' good care of him for us."

"Don't knock it too much, that hard head of his probably saved his life." He patted Vin on the shoulder as he walked out the door.

Ezra turned to face the wall. Vin started on another folder and silence reigned in the room again. Standish did not react at all; when twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Tanner had his hand on his gun as he answered. "Who is it?"

"Me, and my hands are full, so a little help would be appreciated." Kelli responded.

The Texan relaxed, opened the door and took some of the bags from her, not passing up a chance for a quick kiss of hello. "You must have read my mind baby, 'm starved."

She noticed that Ezra had not moved since she came in. "Ez, I brought some of your favorites" Kelli sighed, when that didn't even get a response from the undercover agent; she narrowed her eyes at him. "Say thank you Kel; I appreciate you checkin' with my doctor about what I can eat and then runnin' all over town to find me a blackberry cobbler and my favorite glazed chicken from that special deli on fifth street. I reckon you enjoyed havin' to listen to that eighty year old Miss Elsie at the deli go on and on about how that sweet southern boy has the prettiest green eyes and how that cute little dimple shows when he smiles and makes his whole face light up. You really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble…because 'm being an ass today and don't deserve it."

Vin smiled when he saw Ezra try to conceal a chuckle.

"Thank you." Ezra mumbled from the bed.

Kelli ignored the sulky southerner, reached in the bag and passed Vin a covered plate. "I brought you one of your favorites too."

Tanner grinned when he uncovered the dish to find pot roast and new potatoes. "It looks good Kel, thanks."

"You are welcome," She emphasized the word you and smiled. Then she turned toward the hospital bed, "Unlike that ungrateful jackass over there."

"I did say thank you and…" Ezra heaved a sigh. "I am appreciative of the effort you made to bring me substance. Even a can of chili would be preferable to what the dieticians in the cafeteria believe passes for food around this deplorable place." He sat up and pulled the bedside tray over the bed to bring his meal closer. "Miss Elsie is a sweet little old lady and she means well, but that woman can outtalk anyone that I know."

"So I noticed. Now eat your lunch and try to make nice so I won't have to kick you butt, Standish." Kelli grabbed her own plate and the threesome ate in companionable silence.

After dessert, Kelli stood to leave. "Ez, 'm going home, you do what Dr. Landers tells you and get well soon. I'd hate to have to train a new partner because the old one didn't listen to his doctor."

"Taking into consideration the fact that I haven't completed your training young lady, I believe that it would be prudent for me to adhere to the doctor's orders." Ezra smiled, "It is my responsibility after all as senior agent, to be certain that you are properly instructed."

Vin laughed, "I think I'll walk my wife to the elevator before I need to dig out my hip boots, it's getting' kinda deep in here. By the way, I can see the door to your room from there Ez, so do us both a favor and stay put." Vin walked out with Kelli, leaving Ezra to his own thoughts for a few minutes.

"Vin coming in," Tanner announced as he reentered the room.

"Pray tell, how did you know I was armed?" Ezra took his hand off the gun concealed beneath the sheet

"I know you Ez, someone tried to kill you yesterday and you are not about to relax your guard no matter who's here with you. Vin smiled, "Besides Josiah told me that you insisted on havin' that peashooter of yours close by."

"I have been giving the matter some serious thought and have drawn a blank as to who may be responsible for my current condition."

"You're not alone," The Texan pointed to the stack of folders on the table. "I've just gone through twenty of your old case files and found nothin', same with the rest of the guys. I did talk to a few of your snitches and they we're helpful either." Vin pulled a chair close to the bedside. "The call you received just before you left the office came from a payphone three blocks from the Federal buildin'. Who was it?"

Ezra hesitated a moment. "I don't know. The caller did not identify himself. He said he had some information that I would be interested in hearing and if I wanted to know more I was to meet him at a bar over on Wheeler Ave….The Wagon Wheel, I believe was the name of it."

Vin nodded, "Yeah I know where it is. Did the voice sound familiar at all?"

"No, but …"Ezra tried to remember everything the man had said. "He did have a slight accent…maybe…hell I don't know." Standish rubbed his temples.

"Don't make your head hurt worse, if it's important it will come to you." Vin placed a hand on Ezra's arm. "In the meantime we've got your back."

A knock on the door had both men placing their hands on their weapons.

"Who is it?" Vin answered.

A female voice responded. "Barbara Lindsey."

Tanner heard Standish curse under his breath. "You want me to step outside so you two can talk?"

"For a few minutes, if you would."

Vin stood and went over to open the door, allowing Barbara to come inside. "Hey, Barbara." Tanner greeted the young woman with a soft smile, feeling sympathy for the hurt he knew was about to come her way. Even though Standish hadn't confided in him, he had a feeling that his injured brother was going to do something foolish in an effort to protect the woman he loved.

"I'll be right outside the door Ez." He stepped into the hallway leaving Standish to face Barbara alone.

"Before you say anything, Josiah told me that you did not want to see me, but I needed to see for myself that you were okay." She sat in the chair next to the bed.

Ezra put on his best poker face before he answered. "You should have listened to Josiah. I have had an opportunity to think about us while you were in Arizona and I had planned to talk to you when you returned." Visions of the two of them flashed through his mind, making love, laughing, and enjoying life. *_Not now, Ezra!*_

Barbara did not like the tone of this conversation and felt very apprehensive about asking her next question. "Well, I'm here now so what did you want to say to me?"

After a brief hesitation Ezra plunged ahead. "I believe that we may have rushed things a little too much. It would be better for both of us to spend some time apart and sort through our feeling for one another. We should both date other people for a while and then…"

"I am not a child Ezra; please do not address me as one. You don't want to see me anymore and you don't have to sugarcoat it. I get the message. I'll go and save us both some discomfort." Barbara rose to leave, "It's been fun, and I'll see you around." With those parting words she was gone and Ezra felt the invisible knife twist into his heart.

_*It is better this way. So why do you feel so empty Ezra?*_

**Friday ~June 30th**

"That fucking sonofabitch is still alive! There were enough explosives in that car to blow him to kingdom come and he's out of the hospital by the end of the week!'" Ray was furious. "Donner will have our asses if we fail on this one!"

Medora sat calmly and watched the older man fume." Will you calm down? We know where he's going and he'll be staying put for a while. Right now they will be on high alert, looking for trouble. We'll let things cool down before you take out the young one. I will take care of the bitch and then we'll both pay Mr. Standish a visit."

Ray stood up and towered over Medora, "You get her because?"

"You're the one that fucked up with the Jag, that's why! Besides you and I both know she's not your type." Medora laughed, "Or have your preferences changed?"

"Fine," Ray spat. "But when we finish all three of them had all better be dead!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Tanner Home**

**Thursday ~ July 6 **

The spectacular array of colors on the horizon announced the coming sunrise. There was something special about the time just before the sun came up to turn the light on for a new day. A fresh pallet on which one could paint a piece of their life on or mark in such a way to make a memory to hold forever. For Kelli the problem was she had too many questions about what she wanted to paint on her new pallet, to even decide on which colors she wanted to use Standing at the kitchen window awaiting the morning sun, she was lost in thought.

Vin stood in the kitchen doorway for a few minutes just watching her, before speaking softly. "I can hear you thinkin' from way over here". He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Want to share?"

Kelli leaned back against him. "I'm thinkin' too much probably. I have enjoyed spendin' extra time with the kids and hate to imagine givin' it up. I've had a chance to reacquaint myself with all of our horses again and have even been able to start some packin' for when we move to the new house. I really hope we can finish it and be settled in before too much longer. Once we are there, then we need to think about bein' available again for emergency foster care."

The sun was peaking over the mountain and as they watched Vin chose his words carefully. It wasn't what she had said, but what she hadn't said that concerned him. "I know the kids have enjoyed you being here, the horses have loved the extra attention, and our house is comin' along just fine. As soon as we know the kids are okay with it we'll go back on the foster care list, too. Why do I get the feelin' that you are tryin' to justify stayin' at home?"

Tanner felt her sigh, "Maybe because I am and 'm lookin' for a good excuse not to go back to work." Kelli turned in his arms to face him. "First it was Costa Mesa, then those damn nightmares and then seein' Ezra get hurt when his car exploded…I don't know if I can do this anymore. What if I can't shoot again? What if I freeze up in the middle of a raid and someone dies because of it? If I make one mistake…"

"Hold it right there, Kel. You don't want to work, that's one thing and you'll get no opposition for me, if that is what you really want. But if you are thinkin about quittin' because you doubt yourself, then plan on us arguin' about it. You are damn good at your job and have a natural aptitude with firearms. I know there haven't been too many opportunities for you to demonstrate it yet, but when it counted, you were right on the mark. I love you, but I would never have certified you if I didn't believe you are capable of handlin' the job of a sharpshooter."

"How do you know I can still do it, if I don't?"

"If you weren't apprehensive about it then I'd be worried. Havin' a conscience is the difference between bein' a good marksman and a cold-blooded killer. Sometimes that conscience sneaks up from within the compartments in our minds that we have to push the ugly side of this work into. Every law enforcement officer that has had to kill to save others, includin' you and me, has had to deal with their consciences at one time or another. It's part of the job, baby."

Kelli laid her head against Vin's chest; she always found it reassuring just listening to his heartbeat. "It's not the first time I've had to kill someone, so why is this time different?"

"It could be because it was your first solo assignment as a sharpshooter outside the unit, and until now you have not had to kill to protect anyone in the family. Now you know that Ezra and JD were left with no one else to cover 'em and that they would have died if you weren't there. Before MCAT you stayed distantfrom you co-workers and worked with multiple temporary partners, not as part of a team so that makes it different. Or maybe it's because it the first time you found yourself in the position of havin' to kill someone since we adopted the kids. Of course the fact that you had to contend with doubts from people you counted on didn't help, but you knew the truth and stood your ground."

"You may be right; I just wish I could be certain."

Vin lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "You are gonna have to trust me on this one, Kel. Believe me when I tell you, if you need to count on your skills they won't fail you when the time comes."

"Tanner, one thing I am certain of is that you will not lie to me and I do trust you. However, work will have to wait until tomorrow because I already have plans for this mornin'. Today 'm going to brave the mall and take the kids shoppin', Jason needs new clothes because he is fast outgrowing the old ones and they both want to make a list of ideas for their room furnishings. I also promised Andi that we would look for some purple boots."

"You and shoppin', I wish I could be there to see that." Vin smiled, "Maybe I should issue some kind of alert to the mall."

"Very funny, I never said I couldn't shop, I just don't like to do it."

Vin became serious again, "Kel, if you make your mind up later that you want to quit work to be at home, you know I'll support your decision. I just want it to be right for you."

"I know and that is one of the reasons I love you." Kelli kissed him as she handed him his coffee. "Of course after a mornin' at Park Meadows Mall, goin' back to work is gonna be the easy part of my week."

The Texan sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Why don't we discuss some of the other reasons you love me?" Their long leisurely kiss quickly threatened to become more and would have except for the sound of four little feet running down the hall. Vin sighed," Reckon we'll have to finish this later."

Jason ran into the kitchen with Andi fast on his heels. "Vin, we're going to the mall today!"

Kelli stood up and Andi did not hesitate to climb onto Vin's lap. "We gonna find some purple boots."

"So I heard," Tanner grinned. "I can't wait to see 'em and Jason, while you're there, show Kel that new video game we talked about."

"Oh yeah, it's the one with the race cars and…" Jason was prepared to go into detail, but Kelli stopped him.

"The one Vin wanted to play, right?" Kelli smiled at both of their innocent looks, "I do listen you know and we'll try to find it. Breakfast first, the horses next and then we go to the mall. Maybe later we can check in on Uncle Ezra and see how he's doing."

**MCAT Office**

It never ceased to amaze Vin how Gunny was able to be the first one in the office, no matter what time he arrived, "Mornin' Gunny."

"Morning Captain, the coffee's on, mail is on your desk and a fruit plate is in the fridge for you."

"Thanks," Vin started for his office and stopped. "Gunny, call Charlie at the firin' range and tell him I need a couple of hours tomorrow on the tower."

"Affirmative sir, and will that be for you only?"

Tanner shook his head and grinned, the woman had a sixth sense. "Actually Kel's comin' back tomorrow and she'll need some time to qualify for active duty again."

Gunny smiled, "It's about time that girl got her butt back in here." She saw Chris walk in. "Morning Commander, coffee's made; mail is on your desk and your breakfast in waiting for you, sir."

"Thanks," Chris waited until she was back at her own desk before he asked. "Your sources have anything on Ezra's attack?"

"Nothin', but I still have a few more to contact. The names Ez gave us can all be accounted for, but we're cross checkin' new prison releases with his old cases. If I know Standish, he also is doin' some research of his own."

_*Kel?*_

_*Back tomorrow.*_

_*Good, one less person to worry about.*_

Chris headed toward his office and called back over his shoulder. "JD will relive Nathan at Ezra's before noon; have the rest of the team meet in the war room at eleven."

**Park Meadows Mall ~11:00**

Two hours at the mall and Kelli was ready for the plains of Texas. But they did have new clothes for Jason, purple boots for Andi and a new game for Vin, along with a few extra items and a wish list of stuff that both children wanted for their new rooms. They were taking time for a pizza break before leaving.

"You shop faster than Aunt Linda." Jason said between bites of pizza.

"Honey, everybody shops faster than your Aunt Linda."

Andi was so busy admiring her new boots that it took both Jason and Kelli to keep her from toppling out of her chair. "Pretty boots," She giggled.

"I think Vin will like what you found for him, Jason."

"Yeah, he likes to listen to that kind of music when he's driving." Jason found a CD of Native American music that Vin did not have and insisted on getting it for him. "I kinda like it, too."

"Okay, let make sure we have everything before we leave, new clothes, racing game, ideas for decoratingyour new rooms, a get well gift for Uncle Ezra, and…"

"Boots!" Andi shouted.

"Yes, purple boots for our little princess." Kelli wiped the pizza from Andi's face and hands. "Did we forget anythin'?"

"Nope, we got it all." Jason was about as ready as Kelli was to get back outside and away from the crowd of people in the mall.

"Then how about we blow this place and go see Uncle Ezra?" Kelli helped Andi down and took hold of her hand. She knew Jason would stay right beside her, but Andi tended to get distracted too easily. "Jason, why don't you be in charge of my keys, that way you can unlock the truck for us."

They walked out of the mall at eleven fifteen, laden with packages and full of pizza. Jason took his job of key keeper very seriously and was ready to hit the remote to unlock the truck as soon as they reached it. Kelli let her guard down and quit being a cop first, for today she was just a mom enjoying a day with her kids.

"That's the last one, and we are done." Kelli threw her bag in the front seat, Jason took Andi's hand went to the passenger side and opened the door to get in.

Kelli had turned to close the back door when she felt the barrel of a gun jam against her ribs and heard a gravelly voice close to her ear whisper. "Tell the brats to come to this side of the truck."

"Leave them out of this, you want money, take what I have and go." She cursed herself for not paying more attention, but no way would she make any risky moves when the children were involved.

"I plan on taking what I want, but it ain't money." The man moved the gun slowly across her breasts in an abhorrent way. "Get them over here now, bitch."

"Andria … you take your brother's hand." She spoke softly and hoped that Jason would understand her reason for using Andi's given name. "Stay with Jason and …run!" Kelli screamed.

"Bitch!" Medora reacted by hitting Kelli across the face and then forced her ahead of him around the truck. The door was open, but the kids were gone and he was enraged. With a gun to her upper body, he dragged her by the neck against him in a lewd way. His free hand grabbed her butt cheek and squeezed**, **then he crudely rubbed his lower body against her thighs to emphasize his next coarse remark. "I had planned on fucking you first." He pressed the gun harder into herbreast. "But now you'll have to die and I'll take your brats instead. The right buyer will pay well for all that young blond innocence and I know right where to find one."

Suddenly the alarm on the truck was activated and Kelli took advantage of the momentary distraction. Years of training took over her actions; Kelli twisted her body in the opposite direction and with her bent elbow shoved into the man's arm broke his hold on her throat, she brought her left hand up to strike him in the face. She then had her right hand on the gun, finding herself in a life or death struggle to gain control of the weapon as it alternated direction between them.

Safely hidden between two vans, Jason opened Kelli's cell phone that he had grabbed from her bag when he ran with Andi. He punched # 1 and counted the rings, on the third ring it was picked up by someone other than Vin. "I need my Dad now!" Jason yelled into the phone

Gunny answered Tanner's phone that he had left on his desk when Chris began the case review in the war room. Easily identifying the caller and recognizing the panic in the young boy's voice she tried to calm him. "Hold on Jason, I am getting him now." She burst into the meeting ignoring the warning glare from Chris for interrupting him and she spoke directly to Vin as she held out the phone. "Captain your son needs you now!"

Tanner grabbed the phone and heard Jason still yelling for his dad. "Jason 'm here, calm down and tell me what's wrong." As he listened he snapped his fingers and indicated he needed paper to write on. "Don't hang up, no matter what, 'm on my way, just keep talkin' to me" He wrote Park Meadows Mall, parking lot, call for closest assist. Chris picked up enough from Vin through their mental connection to know some of what was happening, but there was only so much the boy could tell them. "Stay where you are and hold on to Andi ...Kel will be okay, just stay put." He prayed that he was right.

Chris was on his phone giving information on Kelli's truck to the local police while he and Vin raced down to the garage. Larabee drove his truck while Buck and Josiah followed him in Wilmington's. Even with lights flashing and sirens blaring it was going to take at least ten minutes for them to reach the mall. Vin kept Jason talking, he wanted to keep the boy calm, but when he heard two gunshots he was having a battle to keep himself composed. He knew Jason was really scared because until now he had always called him Vin, today he was dad and his son trusted him to make his world okay again.

During the struggle with her assailant, Kelli had managed to get the gun they were grappling with between them aimed away from her and the muzzle directed toward her opponent. She wasn't certain if she pushed it far enough, but her finger found the trigger and she fired anyway. Two gunshots sounded and as her attacker started to fall, a look of disbelief crossed Medora's face; he was dead before he hit the ground, a bullet to the heart ending his life.

The threat to her children gone; Kelli threw the gun inside her vehicle, locked the door and leaned against the truck to catch her breath. Now she had to find the kids and she prayed for their safekeeping while she screamed their names." Jason! Andi! Jason!"

An extremely relieved Texan heard his wife's voice in the background and instructed Jason to answer her. "It's okay to answer son, she wouldn't call for you, if everythin' wasn't all right."

"Here, we're here!" Jason stood up, still holding Andi's hand and waving his arms to gain her attention. Tanner listened as she found them, but all her could hear was the sound of a dropped phone and the three of them crying.

"Damnit Chris, hurry, I need to be with 'em!"

"Five more minutes, Vin, but help should be there by now."

Kelli had hold of Jason and Andi with no intent of letting them go anytime soon. She sat on the ground with them and the only thing that mattered to her was that they were safe and sound. Denver police arrived and tried to talk to her. She ignored their efforts to talk to her and declined to answer any of their questions.

Jason told her. "I called dad, he's coming." He suddenly remembered the phone and managed to pick it up from where he dropped it when Kelli grabbed him. "Dad?"

"Still here son," Vin wasn't sure he could talk to Kelli without giving in to his own emotions so he didn't press to do it.

"Mom needs you and … me and Andi do, too." Jason managed to get out between the sobs that he attempted to conceal.

"I'll be there in about two minutes, just hold on a little longer for me. You hear those sirens? That's Uncle Chris and Uncle Buck makin' all that noise." Vin felt helpless and wanted to be there now.

_*You hold on too, Tanner* _

_*Just get us there and I'll be fine.*_

Chris slid to a halt with Buck right on his bumper.

Vin opened the door, jumping out before Chris could put the Ram into park only to find several Denver cops between him and his family; they quickly discovered that was not a safe place to be. While Buck and Josiah took over the crime scene, Tanner and Larabee pushed their way through the officials that were trying to stop them.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Vin did not take time to show his badge as he physically created a pathway to reach his family. Fortunately Chris thought to have his ID shoved into their faces and the officers made the wise decision of moving out of Tanner's approach pattern.

Although Vin had an idea of what to expect, he was not prepared for what he saw and his underlying anger threatened to erupt .Kelli sat on the ground clinging to Jason and Andi ignoring the cops that were pelting her with questions. A large crowd of onlookers had gathered around his family, ogling them and trampling over possible evidence without restraint.

Chris scalded the closest officer with a blazing glare. "Do your damn job and get these people back!"

"Dad!" Jason saw him first, but he wouldn't leave Kelli to run to him. Obviously she was injured, but she refused to have anyone touch her or the children.

Tanner knelt down beside them, placing one arm around his wife, the other around the kids and spoke softly, "Baby look at me." She responded to his voice and looked up at him. Vin saw the stressed look in her anguished eyes and he knew that he needed to get her off the ground, away from the people crowding around her. "Come on Kel; let's go sit in Chris' truck."

Chris was immediately beside him lifting Andi into his arms so Tanner could help Kelli to stand. Larabee knew better than to get out of eyesight with the child, so he stayed close, keepin Jason sheltered between him and Vin. The Texan secured his arm around his redhead's waist and she leaned into him for support as he assisted her to the backseat of the Ram.

Jason and Andi sat in the front seat with Chris while the Texan assessed Kelli's injuries. He cleaned the blood off her cheek, noting the bruises beginning to form on her throat and saw the mark left by a man's fist on her face. He swallowed the curses he wanted to make and instead spoke softly. "You need to see a doctor, Kel." Although recognizing how close to she was to breaking down concerned him the most.

Kellie hoarsely whispered, "No doctor 'm okay." She swallowed hard, "The gun is in my truck and Jason has my keys. Please get us out of here, Vin." Her voice wavered and Tanner felt her body tremble.

The Texan held her securely at his side and spoke quietly. "It's over baby, and 'm right here with you. Jason and Andi are safe and Chris will take us to the office."

_*I'll tell Buck where to find the gun and that we're leaving.*_

_*I want the kids back here with us before you do.*_

Vin was certain that he would not like hearing the details of what had transpired this morning, but that explanation could wait, along with his anger. Tanner protectively held on to his wife as Jason and Andi snuggled close to both of them. Today he and Kelli had graduated to being parents; his family needed to draw from his inner strength and calm presence, giving them that was his priority.

Justin took over the crime scene relieving Buck and Josiah while the MCAT forensics team moved in to do their work.

**MCAT Office~12:30 **

Larabee and Tanner had similar offices; each one was big enough to meet with several agents at one time. Both had a small refrigerator, couch, TV, assorted chairs and a private bathroom, complete with a shower. Even though it was designed to be home away from home during demanding cases, for today Vin's was a sanctuary for his family, he took them inside and shut the door.

"Gunny, I need a status on Jackson." Chris ordered on his way to Tanner's office.

"Sir, he just called. Agent Dunne stopped to pick up some lunch for them and is on his way to Agent Standish's home as we speak."

"Call him back, tell him I need back here the minute JD arrives. Tell him to use to his lights and siren if he has to, but get here!"

Chris walked into Tanner's office hoping to get some answers for his at least twenty questions, but it appeared that Kelli's only agenda at the moment was making certain the kids were unharmed and not overly traumatized by the day's events. He studied his daughter and knew she was hurting, but she gave no indication that she was ready to discuss details.

Although he hated the circumstances that had brought them to this point, he reminded himself that out of the worse times of our lives good things could happen. Chris, along with the Tanners had waited for the day that Jason was ready to call them Mom and Dad, instead of Vin and Kelli. Evidently Andi had only held back until Jason came around to it before she would say it, but she was all for the idea. For Jason though, there was no going back, he had established his claim on them as his parents and planned to keep it.

A knock on the door announced the return of Buck and Josiah before they came inside. Wilmington turned on his charm. "Wow, would you look at those boots!"

Andi immediately stood up to show them off. "Pretty boots and I didn't get 'em dirties either." She said proudly.

"We got lots of other stuff too, but it's still in the truck." Jason was a little disappointed that the gifts that he picked out weren't here to show them.

"Well, I thought you might want those packages, so Agent Westin is gonna bring them in here for you in just a bit." Buck grinned. "Anyone interested in a trip to the vending machines? Uncle Josiah is buying."

Jason looked over to Kelli. "Mom might want us to stay here, she thought we were lost, but we weren't."

Kelli knelt down next to both of them and spoke softly because her throat was still sore. "No they weren't, in fact I can't tell you how proud I am of how they acted. Andi listened to her brother and stayed really quiet for a long time and I know that was hard." She hugged Andi. "And Jason was a real hero today. He took charge of his sister, got her to safety, thought to grab my cell phone to call for help and was smart enough to set off the alarm on the truck to create a diversion for me. He is the best key keeper that I know." She hugged him, too.

"I'll take good care of Mom while y'all are gone and I reckon you both deserve somethin' special. Pick anythin' you like and Uncle Josiah will get it for you. I can personally recommend the snickers." Vin was satisfied that they were unharmed and he was anxious to hear the full story of the assault from Kelli.

"I am okay and 'm not goin' anywhere without y'all, besides you know everyone that works here and your only goin' down the hall." Kelli wanted Josiah to listen to them because he would recognize any problems they might have dealing with today's events. "Jason can I count on you to make sure Andi doesn't get too carried away showin' off her new boots?

Jason thought for a moment, he knew his dad would take care of things and a snack sounded good. "Yep," He grinned. "I won't let her fall over looking at the darn things either." Josiah picked up Andi, took Jason's hand and they were off for the snack machine.

"God, do you think they'll really be okay with what happened today?" Kelli felt the tears she had been holding back come to the surface.

"Kel, those are two tough kids, Jack put them through worse than this and they learned early on that bad things can happen." Chris knew from experience how tough they could be. "Nathan will be here soon and he will decide if you need a doctor, but we need to know what went on in that parking lot while the kids are not around. I know Josiah will keep them busy and give us some warning before they come back."

"I realize that it hurts you to talk darlin', so let me tell you what we know. Buck pulled a chair close to the couch. "I know this is not easy, but it's important to know as much about what he said as what he did. He was waiting specifically for you for a long time Kel, we have to know why and then figure out how he knew where you were." Buck saw the surprised look on her face and decided to explain. "We found enough to prove that this was not a random assault, what we don't know is if he was acting on his own or for someone."

"Sorry, I...'m not sure that I can..."

"You don't think we'll blame you for what that bastard did or said do you?" Chris thought she knew better than that.

"No," She met Vin's eyes, "But this is worse than what I told you happened in Costa Mesa."

The Texan knew that there was very little holding his redhead together at the moment and he was ready for the tears. If she was going to have to relive what happened, she needed his support to get through it. Sitting with her on the couch he held her close and gave her the time she needed to think.

"It's only you and me Kel, forget anyone else is in here and start where you want to, 'm listenin." Vin did not let go and he tried to will her the strength to hold together.

She understood that he was reminding her of what she already knew. Vin was her shelter from the storms life threw at her, giving her his protection and his promise that his feelings would wait, no matter what she had to say. Suddenly it all began to pour out, every word, every touch and all her fears, especially the anxiety and fear that if she failed, the kids would be lost in a world of hurt and unspeakable abuse.

Buck took notes and somehow resisted the urge to display his anger. He despised any violence toward women, but especially one that was family. Most of his questions were answered by Kelli's recount of how the events had played out.

Chris sat quietly and listened, he felt his anger rise, but deferred to his parental love and held it in check. He realized that this was not easy for his daughter to tell or for his brother to hear. As Kelli came to the end of her narration, he knew that her emotions were spent and the stresses of the day's events were wearing on her. When she finished Chris and Buck slipped out of the room unnoticed.

Her voice was almost gone and fresh tears appeared to replace the last of her waning resolve to get through the accounting of her assault.

Tanner wasted no time on anger; there would be an opportunity later for that. He drew his redhead to him and surrounded her with his love, offering her the reassurances she needed to regain control of her emotions.

"Kel, it over, you're all safe. I don't know who sent that bastard, but he won't have another chance to hurt you or the kids. We're together and no one is gonna change that." Vin tiled her head up to look at him. "I love you baby and 'm damned proud of how you handle things today."

All Kelli could do was nod and hold on to her Texan.

A knock on the door was followed by Nathan's tentative entrance. "I hate to interrupt, but I want to check Kel over for injuries before Chris has a coronary." He smiled to ease the tension.

"Come on in Nate, we're ready for you." Vin responded for both of them.

Ray was getting impatient; he had followed Dunne straight to Standish's house and watched the other agent leave. He knew both targets were inside that townhouse and if Medora didn't call him soon to report a successful hit on that bitch; he would take these two out without any help.

_* How hard could it be? An injured man and a young agent wouldn't be much of a challenge.*_ He looked at his watch it was one-thirty. _*Three o'clock Medora. You fuck around any longer than that, these two are dead and I'm on my way back to California alone.*_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**MCAT Office**

Chris could feel his anger colliding with what was left of his rationale thoughts. The only thing that stopped him from going into an uncontrollable rage was thethought of two little ones that had seen and heard enough violent behavior today. He paced his office while Buck watched and waited for the eruption that he knew had to be coming. Larabee thought about what Kelli had told them and one part stuck in his mind.

"Buck, let me see those notes."

Wilmington passed them to Chris. "I'm ready to tear something apart and I have as good idea where your anger level is. How do you think Vin is handling this?"

"The same way he shoots. Vin will hold his rage until he has a target in his sites and the timing is right before he cuts loose."

"What about you?"

"I'm working on it Buck." Chris read over the notes to try and sort out what was nagging at him, suddenly he knew what it was. "If this is work related, then he should have known to check her for a weapon. This guy didn't… he knew she wasn't carrying…How?"

Buck shook his head, "I don't know…unless our files have been compromised. The only place that would show Kel on inactive duty would be …personnel records." Wilmington stood up, "I'm on it."

Nathan walked in, passing Buck as he left. "Vin will be here in a few minutes. I examined Kel. The bruises you can see are the worst, her throat will be sore for a while, but aside from that it's only scraped hands with some tenderness in the ribs and chest area from the pressure of the gun barrel. She's also on the downside of a surge of adrenaline and emotional stress. Bottom line, she should be okay after a couple days of rest."

"Thanks Nate. Is Ezra doing better?"

"He's complaining constantly, so I guess that's a yes."

Tanner joined them, "Josiah still with the kids?" He sat in the chair opposite to Chris' desk.

"Yeah, but he's own his way here. Jason talked him into a tour of the building and Andi has made an impression on every floor they've been on." Chris smiled, "You're gonna have your hands full with that one, Vin."

"Hell Chris, she's just a younger version of your eldest daughter and I've had plenty of practice handlin' Lar'bees."

"You are a brave man, Vin. Living with a houseful of Larabees, I bet life is never dull." Nathan concluded.

"No it's never dull, my life is full of little moments of unpredictably that I live for and I wouldn't have it any other way." The Texan grinned when Josiah came in carrying a sleeping Andi.

Josiah acceded toVin**, **handing Andi over to him. "Jason will be here in a minute, I asked Gunny to divert him because I wanted a chance to tell you what I think. These kids have not been isolated from violent encounters in their short lives and they both have some terrific coping skills for their ages. You should also know that they didn't see anything from where they hid. However, they heard it all…every word and I suspect that Jason has some questions. Overall though, they both seem to be dealing with what happened today very well."

"Thanks Josiah, we were both concerned about their reactions and I'll give Jason a chance to ask whatever he wants. If he doesn't then we'll find another way to help him understand." Tanner was patting Andi's back reflexively as she slept on his shoulder.

"Jason has already come a long way, but today he took a giant leap. He called you...his dad… instead of 911 for help, showing complete faith that you would be there for him. I believe that he has finally put Jack's cruelty behind him and he is looking forward. You and Kelli have done well with him and should feel good about what you have accomplished."

Vin could only nod, he had waited a long time to hear Jason accept him as his dad and today was one that would be highlighted in his personal book of memories.

_*Feels good don't it?*_

_*Damn good, Cowboy.*_

Tanner found his voice, "Kel's takin' a quick shower; as soon as she's done I'll put Andi on the couch in my office."

"Until we find out what in the hell is going on, I want them to stay here**." **Warning bells were echoing in his head, Chris did not believe in coincidence and having two of his agents targeted within such a short time period was unacceptable. At least here Kelli and the kids had plenty of protection. "You think Kel will have a problem with that?"

"No. If it were only her involved you might catch an argument, but the kids' safety is our first priority." Vin changed the subject when Jason came in. "I think Kel will love the idea of takin' over my office for a while. What do you think, Jason?"

Jason came over to sit with Vin and Andi, he whispered so he wouldn't wake her. "Is mom really okay?"

The Texan put his arm around him and whispered back, "Uncle Nathan checked her out and he said she will be just fine. She needs to rest some and can't talk very loud, but in a couple of days her voice will be back to normal." Tanner smiled when he saw Kelli standing at the door. "See for yourself."

Nathan started to get up so she could have his chair and she gestured for him to stay seated. Kelli had showered and changed; the sweatshirt she wore was loose and the bruises on her neck becoming visible. However she chose not to try to cover them up, instead she wanted the kids to see her injuries so they would know that it looked worse than it was and that she was okay.

Jason slid off the chair and walked up to her. He pointed at the bruises and asked, "Do they hurt?"

Kelli knelt down and spoke softly. "A little, but no more than that bruise you got climbin' the fence last week." She pointed to the fading mark on his arm. "Next week these will be fadin', too."

The child reached out and tentatively touched her neck; she stayed still and let him. "When it gets real purple, you might have to watch Andi, she'll want it to stay that way." With those words, he accepted her assurance that everything would be all right.

"We need to let these guys get back to work. You wanna keep me company in dad's office? We can veg on the couch and watch some TV."

The boy looked over at Vin and grinned. "I think you're right, she is gonna love taking over your office."

"I'll be back in a few minutes Chris." Still holding Andi, Tanner stood and offered Kelli a hand up. "I'm gonna get these females settled and put Jason in charge of 'em for a while." Vin took his family back to their temporary refuge**.**

**War room~2:00pm**

All the agents were back in the office and present for this meeting. Forensics was running a few minutes late, but Chris was ready for a report from the others.

"Justin?"

"We have no witnesses to the assault and any mall security officers for the parking lot are non-existent. However we did obtain the video from the cameras mounted by the exit door. Fortunately Agent Coulter parked close enough to the doors that everything was recorded." He passed a copy of the tape to Larabee. "The entire incident is on here, as well as the vehicle that the assailant arrived in. Forensics has it and will be able to tell you what they found. From the time stamped on the tape, he appeared a few minutes after Coulter went into the mall at nine and waited over two hours for her to come back out." Justin scanned his notes.

"Denver police reported that Kelli refused to give them any information and basically they waited for us. Her truck is also with forensics, but Mark brought the packages that were inside up here. We are still trying to identify the man…so far we don't have a name. If you want to play the tape I can go over what we know from it."

_*You okay seeing it?*_

_*Play it, Chris.*_

"Go ahead Justin, show us." Larabee instructed.

Michaels put the video in the player and narrated. "Nine o'clock Kelli arrived and see that green car…that belongs to our mystery man" He hit fast-forward on the remote. "He made several phone calls while he waited and from where he was, he could see the exit, but not be seen…right here." He froze the frame and pointed out where the perpetrator had lain in wait for Kelli and the kids. "There is no way Coulter would have seen him." Justin fell silent while he waited for the others to absorb the information.

As Chris watched the tape he also kept an eye on Vin, especially when Kelli and the kids were shown exiting the mall and heading to the truck. Larabee rose from his chair and moved to stand directly behind Tanner laying a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Justin continued. "This is where he appears for the first time… note that the kids are on the opposite side of the truck. It looks as if Kelli argued with him and then … she evidently told the children to run. This is where he hit her the first time…note also Jason grabbing her cell phone; he went far enough not to be seen, but not too far…"

The commentary continued, but Tanner wasn't listening anymore. As he watched Kelli struggle with the man, he could still hear Jason's plea for help replay in his head. He realized how fortunate they were that this had not end in tragedy. Was it just this morning that he had told Kellithat her skills would be there when she needed them? It was Kelli's training, and her fierce need to protect the kids that saved them. This man was there for one reason… to kill her and Vin had no doubt that had he succeeded he would have gone after the children. The pencil he held snapped into two pieces.

Chris squeezed Vin's shoulder to let him know he was not alone with his anger. _*They're safe in your office…remember that.*_

"That's the end of it… anything else we get will have to come from forensics." Justin finished his narration of the video and turned off the VCR. When he turned his attention back to the room, he saw that every agent present had been affected by what they had seen.

Greg Ramsey stood by the door. He had waited for Michaels to conclude before he interrupted. He was not looking forward to showing Larabee or Tanner what forensics had found.

"Sir, I am sorry to be late, but I wanted to have a name for you." Greg addressed Chris.

_*Sit down Cowboy, 'm okay.*_

Larabee sat back down. "Go ahead Ramsey."

"The man's name is Juan Medora. Allegedly he was a professional hit man and did time in prison for rape. Authorities never had enough evidence to convict him for murder, but suspect that he was responsible for over twenty 'hits' in the last five years. He demanded the big bucks and got it or he did until today. The car was a rental and evidently he was confident enough of his ability to succeed that he left these in plain view." Greg laid several photo the table. "These are some of Kelli with the children, taken over the last several days, as well as photos of Agent Standish."

"Ezra? The sonofabitch is responsible for blowing up the Jag, too?" Chris grabbed the pictures. "Fucking bastard! "

"Sir, there's more. When we hit the trunk we found the surveillance equipment and more pictures… of Agent Dunne."

"I want Standish and Dunne brought in here!' Chris was on his feet. "Josiah, Nathan, escort them in here, now!"

"Commander, we have a list of phone numbers that Medora called." He handed a list to Chris. "As soon as Dr. Metfield releases his personal items we may have more information."

"I checked with our personnel department and no one has asked for Kel's records." Buck reported." Evidently, he had watched her long enough to know that she was not working and not armed."

Chris looked at the pictures spread on the table. "Buck, Nettie is in Arizona with her sister, track Casey down, I want her and the rest of the women to stay on Larabee 7. Tell George to set up his men around the perimeter and nobody gets on the ranch, unless it's one of us. The rest of you, secure your families, we don't know who is behind this or how far they are willing to go and we will take no chances."

"My family is out of town with relatives this week." Justin informed.

"My wife took the kids to Detroit to visit her folks. Ross added.

Since Raphael and Paul had no wives here to worry about that accounted for the extended family.

"Pam, run these phone numbers and match them to addresses." Chris handed her the list. "Also run Medora for known associates. Greg, you and Kat continue to process the evidence, let me know if you find anything else."

_*You do realize that this all points back to California.*_

_*Yeah, someone wants us to stay out of their business.*_

_*It's our business now, Vin.*_

**Standish Townhouse~3:00pm**

JD hung up the phone and stared thoughtfully at the instrument. Larabee had been brisk and to the point, "That was Chris; he wants us ready to move out of here and back into the office. Josiah and Nathan are on their way to escort us there."

"Did our illustrious Commander provide any details or reason for our summons to headquarters or why he feels that we require supervision?" Ezra refused to vacate his prone position on the couch until they arrived, choosing instead to pamper his aching head and sorely abused body.

"Uh uh all he said was that they were on their way." JD went to the window, lifted the slats of the blinds and looked out. "Guess we'll find out when they get here." He dropped the mini blind and turned toward Standish, feeling the impact that sent shockwaves through his back before he heard the window break**.** A burning pain shot through his bodyand he tried to speak, but found he could not make a sound. The young agent wanted to reach out and grab something to stop his fall; however his limbs would not respond to his commands while his uncooperative body slowly descended to the ground.

Ezra heard the sound of glass shattering and cringed. "Good Lord, please be careful. What did you break?" Instead of an answer he heard the thud as Dunne's body hit the floor. "JD?"

Immediately Standish's senses went on alert and he rolled off the couch, reaching beneath it to retrieve a weapon he kept there for emergencies. Gingerly he crawled toward the window, staying close to the floor. The sight of the young man's motionless form before him sent a wave of dread through him. Quickly he reached JD, intently aware of the puddles of blood forming that were drawing the life from his brother's body. Ezra tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

Tentative fingers brushed across the pulse point on JD's neck and relief flooded though Standish when he detected a faint but definite pulsation. "Hang on, son." Ezra fumbled with his cell phone and began punching in the three numbers that could send help. Although it seemed that it has been hours, it had only been three minutes since JD had walked to the window and Ezra was aware that every second counted.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

Before Ezra could answer the front door was forced open and then a spray of gunfire permeated the room. Standish threw himself over JD to protect the young man while he fired at the intruder. Well aware that he hit his mark, Ezra was surprised when the sounds of gunfire continued, only now it was coming from outside. The assailant was face down on the floor as Josiah and Nathan burst in, guns drawn.

"Nathan we're over here! Ezra moved aside to let the medic in close.

Josiah stopped long enough to confirm that the trespasser was dead and to remove his weapons. "Ezra, are you okay?"

"Yes, but our youngest brother is in bad shape." Standish retrieved his phone, gave the required information to the 911 operator and held on to relay updates from the medic.

"Nathan how is he?" Ezra was afraid to hear Jackson's answer.

"Tell them to forget the ambulance and send Flight for Life instead! Respiration is shallow, he is experiencing extreme blood loss, and it appears that at least one bullet entered through his back with no exit wound." Ezra communicated details of JD's condition to rescue.

Josiah was on his phone informing Larabee of the situation. "It's bad Chris; I'll call Mallory and have her take Casey to the hospital. Nathan will stay with JD and as soon as another team gets here to take over the investigation we'll be on our way there, too."

**MCAT Office**

Chris hung up the phone and read the apprehension on the faces around the room. "Justin I need a team at Standish's house and tell Bones we have a DB on the scene. JD is being life flighted to the hospital, Mallory is informing Casey, and Nathan will stay with him. Josiah and Ezra will meet us there as soon as you can relieve them. Buck you and I will meet the helicopter at Denver Memorial. Vin, you should stay here with Kel and the kids."

Buck was stunned; he was having a hard time accepting that JD was hurt badly enough to need Life Flight. "He will be okay, right?"

Larabee sighed, "I hope so Buck, I just don't know." He took Buck's arm and urged him out the door.

"Justin, take Ross and forensics with you. Raphael, I want you and Paul to start checking out the addresses for those phone numbers. Pam…Pam!" Vin tried to get her attention.

She was in shock, not believing that JD was actually seriously injured. Tanner's voice finally got through to her. "Sir?"

"Pamwe all feel the same way, but I need you to concentrate. Give Raphael the addresses that CASSIE found and show Mark what he can do to help you." Vin did not yell, but he was firm. "We can't quit on this. If we're gonna find the person responsible for these attacks we need CASSIE's help and right now you are the only one that knows how to do that."

It took a minute for Vin's words to register and then realization set in. Pam composed herself, "I'm on it Captain." She turned to give instructions to Judy and Mark.

Satisfied that Pam could function and having handed out the assignments, Vin knew he needed to let Kelli know about JD. For the second time today, Tanner felt helpless. A member of his family was hurt and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. First it was Ezra, and then Kel, now JD; someone had a lot to answer for before this was over.

Vin stopped at Gunny's desk. "It's gonna be a long night, arrange for some deli food to be brought in for everyone and see if you can find a roll-a-away bed in this place. Kel and the kids will be stayin' and I don't wanna put them in the lounge."

"Captain, if you need me, I have plenty of experience with children. I raised four boys and have ten grandchildren, plus worked with elementary schools kids for twenty-five years. I can watch the two little ones if you and the Mrs. want to go to the hospital for a while."

"Thanks Gunny, I'll keep that in mind."

The Texan stood outside the door to his office and listened to the sounds of the kid's laughter from inside. He sent up a prayer of thanks for their safety with a request to aidJD and his family through the crisis they were now facing. Turning the knob he opened the door to go inside tohis wife and children. Andi was snuggled in Kelli's lap and Jason was lying on the floor watching one of his favorite movies.

"Dad!" Jason jumped up off the floor and ran to the Texan. The child trusted that Vin would catch him as he launched himself into his dad's arms. "You're back!"

Tanner caught him easily and felt a warm rush of emotions stem within him from the boy's enthusiastic welcome. "Hey pard, have I been gone that long?"

"Yep you have, for hours and hours."

"Jason, daddy had to work." Andi said with the voice of authority.

"I know that, but now he can see what we got him." Jason whispered in Vin's ear. "We can show you now can't we?"

Vin sat on the couch next to Kelli, still holding Jason. "Sure you can." The boy scrambled off his lap and went to rummage through the packages that Mark had left for them.

"Me help, too." Andi slid off Kelli lap and went over to take part in the show and tell.

The Texan took his wife's hand and squeezed gently**.** Kelli knew something was wrong, but she would be patient until Vin had an opportunity to share itwith her. She squeezed his hand in return and smiled. "This won't take long."

The kids showed off this morning's purchases and proudly gave the Texan his gift of music. "This is one of my favorites, thanks." He hugged both of them. "Looks like we have a new game to play and you have some great new clothes, too."

"We have something for Uncle Ezra, but mom says we'll have to wait to give it to him."

"You'll see him soon." Vin helped them to put the clothes back in their bags and then sat on the floor with them. "I need to let y'all know what's goin' on. I want all of us to stay here tonight. Gunny is having dinner brought in and we'll fix up a bed in here, then tomorrow we'll make other arrangements. A little later mom and I are going to go see Uncle JD; he was hurt this afternoon and has to spend some time in the hospital."

"Is Uncle JD gonna be all right?"

Vin wasn't sure how to answer that question, but they had always been truthful with the kids and now was not the time to change that. "I hope so Jason, that's why we need to go to the hospital to see how he is. Gunny will be here to keep an eye on y'all."

"Y'all will be coming back here, right?"

"Absolutely! We'll eat first and then you can watch your DVD's that I brought up from my truck with your clothes. We won't be gone long." Vin and Kelli both made a practice of keeping a bag packed for all of them in each vehicle, just in case they were called out to work in a hurry.

"We like Gunny so I guess that it's okay."

"Great, now how about we get this place turned into a bedroom for the night?"

They spent the next hour rearranging Vin's office and preparing the kids for the evening. After they ate dinner, the children settled in to watch Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron with Gunny keeping a close watch on them.

Justin gave Tanner a report before they left for the hospital. "I'll stick around here and call you if we learn anything new. Tell JD…we're all praying for him"

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

JD had been in surgery for over four hours and it was a tense group that had gathered in the waiting area. Mallory and Inez sat with Casey, who had not said one word for over two hours. Chris stood staring out the window, while Buck paced the small room and Ezra sat still trying to keep his head from exploding with pain.

"It's been long enough! Can't they tell us something?" Buck had waited too long in his opinion for some answers.

"Buck, you have been here too many times not to know that these things take time." Josiah tried to reason with him.

Nathan stood up, "I'll see what I can find out, just try to stay calm."

The Tanners walked into this simmering pot of emotions and it was not difficult to read the situation or to become a target of frayed nerves.

Chris launched the first attack. "What are you doing here and where are the kids?"

"We came to check on the family and the kids are with Gunny, in my office, watchin' a movie." Vin approached Chris and laid a hand on his shoulder. "They're fine and everythin' is under control at work, so relax."

Kelli sat with Mallory." Let me guess, Linda and Rain have all the kids." She smiled thinking about that.

"Yep, and counting their own that's eight children under the age of five." Mallory smiled back at her. "Josiah told me what happened to you today. How are the kids doing?"

"Actually, they are doing great. I'm the one that has to resist the urge to not let them out of my sight for the next twenty years or so. I know I can't give in to my fears, but…"

"It's not easy and you would not be normal if you felt any differently" Mallory patted her on the arm. "When it gets bad call me and we can vent together."

Dr. Gilford walked in and all conversation stopped as he sought out Casey. He sat down next to her and took her hand. "JD's still with us, but I do have him on life support. There were two bullets, one I removed easily and repaired most of the damage it caused. The other one…is lodged against his spine. There is too much swelling right now for me to even attempt removing it."

"So, that means more surgery?"

"Once the swelling reduces we will re-evaluate our options about more surgery. All we can do is to wait and see what happens, for now I will not even consider further surgical treatment."

"You said he was on life support…why and for how long?

"I … I'm sorry that I don't have better news to tell you Casey. JD is on life support for the immediate future because he is partially paralyzed and needs assistance to breath."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Friday ~July 7th **

**MCAT Office~5:30 am **

Vin gave up any attempt to sleep, although knowing that his family was close by and safe was comforting, too many thoughts crowded into his head. The entirety of the last twenty-four hours was weighing heavy on his mind. By means of automatic motions, he dressed, made coffee and prepared the office for the coming day. He sat in Kelli's chair at her desk, allowing her and the kids to sleep undisturbed, while hesilently drank his coffee.

_*Tanner, you are a hypocrite, you talk big about facing fears, but right now you want Kel out of this mess and at home, no discussion. JD is laying in a hospital bed paralyzed, there was only five feet making the difference between Ezra being alive or dead and Kel…You could have lost her, as well as the kids yesterday Vin and why? Because of this job…is it worth the risk? Isn't it enough that one of you is out here every day facing the bad guys? Do you both have to do it? Do you have the right to ask her to quit? Would you feel any better if she did? Hell Tanner, when did you turn into a coward?*_

The Texan saw the object of his thoughts coming toward him and he had to smile. Seeing her first thing in the morning was something that immeasurably pleased him. As he watched her gracefully move toward him with a smile on her face that he knew was for him, Vin again thanked the higher powers of fate that brought her into his life. He also wondered how many times you could fall in love with the same woman in one lifetime. "Mornin', _Mom._"

Kelli slid her butt onto the top of the desk and leaned forward for a kiss, her voice was still rough sounding, but stronger. "Mornin' to you too, _Dad_, you look as if you're havin' quite a conversation with yourself. Wanna share?" She sipped on her own cup of coffee.

"Just thinkin' about things in general," He rolled the chair directly in front of her, rested his forearms on her thighs, leaned forward, and sighed. "That's not completely true. I was thinkin' about how I could ask you to quit and stay at home with the kids without feeling like a first class hypocrite."

She ran her fingers through Vin's hair and tilted his head so she could see his eyes. "I'll stay at home Vin, if you're askin' me for the right reasons. However a wise man told me just a few days ago, 'don't give in to your fear**,** but don't keep it locked up either.' That was very good advice."

"Wise man huh? Well, that wise man has discovered that when it comes to his family, his apprehensions havethe upper hand. This can be a damned ugly job Kel and I hate havin' you and the kids touched by that part of it."

"Vin, it's an ugly job sometimes because it can be an ugly world and when good people quit fightin', the bad guys will win. We cannot protect our kids from all the bad in life, but we can try and do somethin' about the terrible things out there that can harm them. We have to let our faith guide us and do what we believe is the right thing to do to make this a better place for 'em. I need to do my part in contributin' to that goal without lettin' fear, be it yours or mine, decide for me."

The Texan knew from the beginning, that they would have to take each day as it came, love each other and have enough faith in a higher power that they would be granted a long life together. It seemed that he needed to hear that gentle reminder about faith and his own words repeated back to him, to put his fear in the proper perspective. "I reckon I should take my own advice" Vin stood up and drew her to him. "Do you remember everythin' I tell you?"

"Mrs. Wise Eagle remembers every word." Kelli wrapped her arms around him. "Vin, there will come a time that I will want to be at home with our kids, especially when we have five or six or seven or 'em." She had to stop and laugh at his expression of astonishment."Okay maybe not that many, but at least a couple more. In the meantime I want to come back to work. I talked to Mallory last night and she offered to take care of the kids for us today, while Inez helps Casey. We can make arrangements with Max over the weekend to help, too."

Tanner knew he would always worry about his redhead, but then she worried about him, too and fair was fair. "We'll take 'em out to the ranch together and then stop at the firin' range on the way back here." He took his time claiming a longleisurely kiss, taking advantage of their alone time before their day started.

They didn't hear the elevator door open, but they did hear the unmistakable thread of amusement in Chris' voice. "Okay time out, this is a G rated office."

A lazy movement of his hand had Vin checking his watch and he groused. "Hell Chris, it's barely six and besides we haven't even made it to R rated yet." He heard Kelli's soft laughter against his shoulder and smiled. "What are you doin' here so early?"

"I thought everyone would be hungry so I left early enough to arrange for breakfast to be delivered. It should be here in about fifteen minutes. You two the only ones up?"

"Yep, but we probably won't be for long. I heard someone movin' around in the lounge area and if the kids are on schedule they'll be runnin' around soon. I already called the hospital this mornin' and there is no change on JD's condition."

Chris nodded, "We need to make some decisions today. Let's have everyone meet at eleven and go over what we have."

Kelli gave Vin one more tantalizing kiss. "I think I'll get the kids up and turn Tanner's workspace back into an office. Then I'm takin' the kids to Mallory and comin' back here to work." She left to get started.

"Is she up to working?" Chris watched her go.

"Yeah and this is somethin' she needs to do. She can take her truck to the house and I'll follow 'em. As much as I'd like to keep 'em wrapped up here safe and sound…I know that's not possible. We'll leave her vehicle at the ranch and stop by the firin' range on the way back here so she can certify. We should be back in time for your meetin'."

"Who stayed besides Ezra?" They walked together toward the meeting room.

"Justin and Ross just traded off surveillance with Raphael and Paul; Buck is on guard duty at the hospital, Mark stayed and helped Pam with CASSIE." Vin hesitated to bring up a sensitive subject. "Chris we need to have a back-up operator for CASSIE, Pam will need some relief, and we need Mark in the field."

Chris stopped walking and was quiet for a minute. "I've already thought about that and as much as I hate to even consider that JD might not be back, we do need to find someone else that can operate CASSIE or be trained to do so. Truthfully, we should already have done so and regardless of the outcome with JD we will add another computer operative."

A sleepy-eyed southerner joined them. "Gentlemen, do we have a report on our young brother this morning?"

"Sorry to say, nothing has changed." Chris gave Standish the once over to assess his condition. "Breakfast will be here in a few minutes, coffee's ready now."

Vin stopped him before he moved to the coffeemaker. ""Ez, we're takin' the kids to the ranch, but Jason has somethin' to give you before we leave,"

"I will make a point of conversing with the young man before you depart." Ezra continued on to claim a cup of caffeine, hoping that it would see him through facing breakfast at this hour of the morning.

The food and the children arrived at the same time. "Thanks Uncle Chris, 'm starved." Jason immediately took the offered plate from Chris.

"Me too," Andi chimed in.

Chris laughed, "Here you go, Miss Me Too."

Kelli walked in and stood next to Vin. "Except for the roll-a-way bed, your office is back in shape and the bags to take with us are sittin' by the door."

Tanner handed her a plate of food. "You had best eat while you have the chance, as soon as they're finished we'll leave".

She sat down next to Jason and the second he finished he turned and asked." Can we do it now Mom?" Noting the Andi was done eating, too, she agreed and Jason zipped off to get his gift for Ezra.

Andi slipped off her chair and went over to Standish, pulling on his sleeve. "Uncle Ra, we want you feel better."

Ezra sat the young girl in his lap and smiled. "How could I not when such a lovely young lady is concerned for me?"

Jason was back and seeing the look of confusion on his sister's face, tried to help. "I think he means that you make him feel better Andi."

"Indeed, you both know how to make your uncle feel better." Ezra pulled Jason into a hug.

"We got this for you. Mom said she thought you would like it and we didn't want you to forget so…" Jason handed him a beautifully wrapped box.

Two sets of little eyes watched Ezra handle their gift. "Perhaps y'all could assist me in opening this lovely package." Quickly small hands were tearing off the paper and when the contents were revealed Standish was not sure what to say. Inside the box was an exact replica of his beloved jag, including its precise color. He lifted the model and was deeply touched that these two little ones realized how much that car meant to him. Not the monetary value, but as an extension of the persona he portrayed to the world "Thank you both, this is something that I will treasure always." He hugged them again and was rewarded with two radiant smiles that he would never forget.

"Okay gang, time to move out." Vin told the kids to grab their stuff and herded them toward the elevator, throwing a message to Larabee as they left. "We'll be back in a couple of hours."

**Denver Memorial Hospital~9:00am**

Dr. Gilford came by for the morning rounds and had nothing new to tell Casey. It would take time for the swelling to reduce and until then, he did not expect any changes in JD's condition.

"Mrs. Dunne, we're in this for the long haul, you need to rest when you can." Dr. Gilford offered his advice. "Go home for a while and see your children, he won't be conscience for at least another twelve hours."

Casey was torn between needing to be here with JD and her need to be with the girls. She watched the machines and brushed his hair back with her fingers, wanting to be strong for him, but unable to stop the tears from falling. This was not supposed to happen to them! JD had a brilliant mind for computer programming and he should not be laying here in a hospital bed, unable to move from a bullet in his back. Not her JD!

"Hon, why don't you let me take you to the girls for a while?" Inez spoke softly. "We can come back later this afternoon."

"I…what if he needs me and I'm not here?" Casey could not take her eyes off the man that was the biggest part of her life.

Dr. Gilford tried again. "I promise to call you the second anything changes." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Go hug your babies and tell them we are doing everything that we can for their daddy."

"Darlin', Nathan will be here in a few minutes and he will stay with JD until you get back." Buck was having a difficult time himself dealing with this turn of events. He knew they all took risks, but for JD to be shot in the back by an unseen enemy and not even knowing why was tearing him up inside.

Casey made a decision, standing up she leaned over and kissed her husband. "I'll be back soon, I'm going to see the girls and tell them that their daddy is going to be fine. Do not make a liar out of me, JD Dunne."

Buck hugged Casey and kissed Inez before they left. He would wait for Nathan and then he was going back to the office. "I promise you JD, I will find the bastard responsible for this. You have my word."

**MCAT office ~10:45 am**

Chris had called Pam into his office; she was having a hard time dealing with JD's injuries, too. However he had to consider the needs of the unit and wanted her input before he made a decision on how to proceed.

"Pam, regardless of how things turn out for JD, we need someone else skilled to use CASSIE. I need you to tell me what qualifications are necessary for someone that you can train."

"Sir, are you saying JD won't be back?" Pam had never attached herself to the people she worked with until she came to MCAT and found it damn hard to even consider that JD might not be coming back.

"No, but it will take time. Even when he returns, I feel that we need at least one more person that can operate CASSIE. We should have done this a long time ago, but it's time to correct that oversight on my part, prepare me a list of possibilities and I will go over it."

"Yes sir, will that be all?"

"Just keeping working on the information we need and Pam…We are not giving up on JD, not now, not ever."

Chris leaned back in his chair when she left and thought about the situation with his unit. _*What in the fuck is so important to someone in California that warrants trying to kill three of my people? Drugs? Guns? Hell, if it was just that why risk killing three federal agents when they could protect their activities by simply moving their base of operations. What in the hell did we fall into the middle of?*_

_*Good question, Cowboy.*_

Vin walked in and threw a file on Chris' desk. "Accordin' to my sources, the hits were ordered by someone high up in an international organization as a warnin' to MCAT to back off our investigation. They're still workin' on a name, but we are talkin' about some big time players. Looks as if drugs may be part of it, but I think it's somethin' more than that. What exactly it is, I don't know yet, but I will."

"I want to keep surveillance on that address we have here in Denver. We won't hit it until we know what we are dealing with; it may be our only way to connect to a name in California. It may take time, but we will do it right."

"Ez refuses to take any more time off, he volunteered to do the backgrounds on the men we have identified going to that address."

"If he's here we can keep an eye on him, Kel too, until we know if the hits have been cancelled or aborted. We keep someone with JD 24/7 and I've already informed Ezra he staying at the ranch." Chris ran his fingers through his hair. "I know it doesn't seem like it with JD laying in the hospital, but we have been lucky. We could have very easily been attending three or more funerals this week."

"That is not somethin' that 'm likely to forget anytime soon and I have no intention of lettin' Kel get too far away from me. She won't like it, but she'll have to live with it until 'm convinced this threat is over. Max is gonna stay at the house with the kids and they should be safe at the ranch.

"I'm sure Inez will stick close to Casey and I've asked Mallory to stay on the ranch with their kids until we know where we stand." Chris looked at his watch, stood and stretched. "Let's get 'em all in the war room and see what we've got."

**War Room ~11:00 am**

Justin and Ross were still on surveillance duty, while Nathan was at the hospital with JD, but everyone else was present. Chris scanned the room and took in the condition of his agents. Buck looked awful after spending the night at the hospital with the Dunnes. Ezra and Kelli still wore visual proof of their recent attacks, yet they were willing to do whatever was necessary to help. The rest were in various stages of shock and just plain tired.

"Pam, what do you have for us?" Chris deliberately started with her because she was having the biggest problem shaking off the events of the last few days.

"I have the information and backgrounds on the known associates of both assailants." She gave Larabee a stack of folders. "I also cross-checked the phone numbers on both their cells and in addition to the address we have under surveillance, they had one other number in common. It traces back to an O'Mara Enterprises, which is the same company that was listed on the work visas for the men killed at the warehouse. I am still working on the other phone numbers, but most of them go to disposable cell phones that are untraceable. I also have the list you requested." Pam passed the list of qualifications for a CASSIE trainee to Chris.

Raphael was next. "Paul and I have been checking into the background of the people that went into the home at the address we have under surveillance. All are Caucasian males, generally under the age of forty, well dressed and after running their license number we found many other similarities. Ninety-eight percent of them, are college educated, employed, make over thirty thousand dollars a year and seventy-five percent are married. They are definitely not your average drug dealers and did not carry any bags either in or out of the residence."

Paul continued. "None stayed longer than one hour and did not appear to be high or intoxicated when they left. In a twelve-hour period there were thirty-six males that entered that house. The house is a rental and the name on the agreement does not come up in our database, probably it is an alias. The current occupants have been in residence for eighteen months."

"When we used heat-sensitive equipment we found several people on the ground floor that appears to be adult males. However upstairs, there were smaller bodies, women or perhaps younger individuals, at least six or seven of them that never came downstairs. Although several of the visitors did go upstairs and got damn close to whoever was waiting for them," Raphael added.

"Are you suggesting that all we got from those bastards was the address of a whorehouse? Buck was exasperated. "We're wasting out time on prostitution?

"The evidence does imply that whatever is going on in there is of a sexual nature." Paul answered. "Of course that does not mean that there are no drugs on the premises."

"Raphael, you said that the bodies upstairs could belong to women or of young people. How young do you think?" Kelli had something nagging at her and could not place what it was.

"It's hard to tell, but you can bet none of them are innocents in a place like that."

That was it! Kelli whispered to herself, "The right buyer will pay well for all that young blond innocence and I know where to find them**."**She felt sick and turned pale. "God, help them!" Pieces were falling into place and making sense to her.

Vin immediately saw the change come over her and was concerned. "Kel, are you all right?"

"NO! That bastard wasn't just spoutin' off to hear himself talk; he knew exactly what he was sayin'. 'The right buyer will pay well for all that young blond innocence'! He was talking about Jason and Andi because he knew where a buyer was!" Her fears had just turned to anger and for Kelli that meant doing whatever she could to stop the abuse going on in that house.

"What are you talking about?" Paul was lost.

"CSEC, Commercial Sexual Exploitation of Children. I'd bet you that there is not a girl in there over the age of sixteen and that they take special orders from their clients for other preferences. Talk about a money-makin' business…the profit on drugs pales in comparison to what they can make sellin' children. Did you know that child traffickin' is the second most lucrative business in the world?"

Buck though she had lost her mind. "Kel, we are talking about the good old USA here, not some third world country

"So am I, 50,000 to 100,000 women and children are victims of traffickin' each year in the United States, with no sign that this modern- day form of slavery is decreasin'. In fact, accordin' to the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, traffickin' is the fastest growin' criminal industry in the world. Unfortunately there is plenty of merchandise out there for them to pick up at any given time."

Josiah had been looking over the reports. "Your description of the 'customers' fit the profile of men that look for young girls or boys to satisfy there needs. Kel is right about the availability, too. In this country there are over one million homeless children annually and according to the FBI stats, over two thousand people are reported missing each day. We still have over three hundred and fifty children missing from the foster care system in Louisiana since hurricane Katrina."

Kelli added."On top of that, over 450,000 children runaway each year from the ages of eleven to fifteen and most of them end up on the street, prime targets for traffickin'. Add to that another 438,000 that are lost, injured or otherwise missin'. Then you have the throwaway kids, more than 127,000 children each year are thrown out by their families and left to fend for themselves and these figures do not even include children at risk from internet predators. One twelve-year-old female can be worth thirty thousand dollars to a trafficker. Younger children from the ages of two and up are not only sexually exploited, but are used to make pornographic materials that can be sold. There are individual traffickers, but there are also organized crime syndicates that not only import from other countries, but export from here, also."

"They keep them in line though, violence, intimidation, change of identities, isolation and drug addiction. They are not cared for and often end up with STDs, Aids, or other complications from sexual abuse. These kids have no one to go to for help because corrupt local officials take payoffs to turn the other way. These kids either earn their quota or risk being beaten or killed as an example for the others." Josiah had seen too many of them come into the shelters. "Even the ones that are not used by others end up have to use sex just to survive the streets."

"A house like the one you're watchin' can make over 1.5 million dollars in a two year period with as few as eight kids. They rotate them from one house to another all over the country so they cannot form attachments and to keep fresh merchandise, for their customers." Kelli could almost recite the statistics from memory.

For Chris the pieces were starting to fall into place. Costa Mesa certainly had access to shipping, the locals were hiding some form of money making operation and that could very well the import and export of humans. Vin's informant said an international organization was involved in ordering the hits on his people and taking the risk of killing three federal agents to hide this type of lucrative business made sense.

"Paul, Mark, I want you to relieve Justin and Ross, for now we observe only. Pam get me more information on O'Mara Enterprises and Raphael, I want you to get me an exact number of immigrants that received work visas for O'Mara, if possible a list of names to go with it." Chris was already thinking ahead. If this was child trafficking he wanted to go after the men at the top of the organization. "Go on, get to it!" The agents scrambled out of the room to work on their assignments.

Buck was overwhelmed by all this information. "I had no idea that could be happening here"

Josiah answered. "Buck, children as young as three or four can be victims, often sold by family members. But it can be any age up to seventeen and still be considered sexual exploitation of a child."

"Jesus, those are the ages of my girls! How can… Who could…What happens to those kids?

Kelli thought hard before she answered, but decided it was time to follow though on her promise to herself. "Some of them simply perish and some stay workin' at prostitution, they die from drug overdoses or diseases or end up homeless on the streets. Others survive, grow up and try to help new victims. I was one of the survivors."

The silence around the table after her revelation was deafening. Ezra knew most of the story about Kelli's past, as it had been he, who had gone with Vin to Texas to track his wife down and he had heard the entire story. He knew how painful a subject it was for Kelli to talk about and was therefore, amazed that she had decided to talk about it in front of Josiah and Buck. Vin, however, was not surprised. He knew that Kelli had finally reached a point, emotionally, that she felt that she was ableto share her history with the other members of their extended family. She had only been waiting for the right opportunity to do so.

"What do you mean, you are a survivor? Buck asked, shocked by her bold statement.

"I mean exactly that. What Chris did not tell you, was … what happened after Marissa abandoned me; her father stuck me into an overcrowded system that had no places open to put another child."

Chris had remained silent as he listened to his daughter talk about a subject that she knew too much about. "Kel you don't have to explain."

"I know I don't, but sometimes to see the future you have to let go of your past. My future revolves around our kids now and I believe it's time to let go and quit hidin' what happened to me." She looked to Vin for his reaction and saw only his support. "I handled things by closin' off my emotions, and thanks to Vin, I don't have to do that anymore." Kelli was ready to tell the men her father and Vin considered brothers, and with whom she had become close to, everything about her past.

"When I was two, I was placed into a foster home in Austin. Six months later the woman was dead and the man that turned out not to be her husband disappeared with me. Two years later I was dumped in front of a church in San Antonio, near dead. I had been abused physically as well as sexually and no one had a clue to my identity or where I had been durin' that time. The state gave me a name, guessed at a birth date and shuffled me around different foster homes for the next three years. The third time I ran away, a Texas Ranger named Jake McKenzie found me, became my guardian and taught me how to channel my anger into somethin' constructive. That's when I learned how to handle guns." Kelli added that last statement as a footnote.

"Last year I finally pieced my life all together and found out about Chris**. **The missin' two years are still unaccounted for, I know what resulted from what happened, to me but I will never have all the answers. I am only certain about how it has and always will affect my life. The man that took me died on death row in Florida awaitin' execution for the rape-murder of a seven year old girl after he had spent a lifetime of preyin' on children."

Hearing Kelli's explanation about her past, explained so much for Josiah**.** It told him why Chris' battle with guilt over not discovering that he had a child had been so intense. Chris wasn't only feeling bad for not being in his daughter's life, but because as a father he felt that he had failed to protect her. It also helped him understand the depth of her relationship with Vin, why their marriage was strong and why she had only showed limited trust to the familyin thebeginning. Listening to her now however, proved just how far she had come over the last year and the profiler made a decision.

"You know your facts Kel and have a good understanding of the issue. Maybe you could work on this with me and see if we can find some answers."

"Thanks Josiah, I'll help anyway that I can."

Buck didn't know what to say. After everything that Chris had gone through in losing Sarah and Adam, it sure in the hell didn't seem fair that his oldest friend was burdened with knowledge that the daughter he didn't know he had, had survived such cruelty. He understood now why Chris hadn't told him everything that had happened last year. It hadn't been that Chris didn't think that he could trust Buck with the knowledge, but because it hadn't been his story to tell. It was Kelli's and he felt privileged that she felt that she could trust him with something so private.

**Costa Mesa, California**

Charles Donner was not a happy man. When he paid to have a job done, he expected results. Those MCAT agents were still alive and he was short two of his men. Now all he could do is to wait and see if those dumb feds got his message. He turned to his assistant and issued an order.

"Tell Zimmerman that I want to know the outcome of the MCAT investigation and that he is responsible for making it ago away. Also tell him if they persist…he is a dead man."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**MCAT Office**

Buck was still trying to digest all the information presented at the meeting on child trafficking. "How is it that this is happening here in the United States, and we see nothing about it on the news or in print?"

"It's not something that most Americans want to acknowledge, but in the last few years at least our lawmakers are taking a more serious stand on it. A new law passed by Congress last year allows stiffer punishment for those accused of crimes against children and will be used against the defendants. If convicted, some face potential life sentences without parole. Our AG has also launched an ongoing investigation dubbed 'Innocence Lost," which involves a nationwide crackdown on child prostitution and sex trafficking." Josiah tried to keep up with all the newest information.

Chris possessed a little more knowledge about the subject than most. He had made a point to learn as much as he could so he could understand better what Kelli had been through. Although her experiences did not last more than two years, he realized that it was only fate that took her out of that situation. His research proved that most of the young victims did not fare as well. If they were dealing with child trafficking, he knew this case could have an effect on every member of his unit.

"We'll give it another day or two and then we have to take a hard look at how we handle this one." Chris was already mulling possibilities over in his mind. "Buck, check with Nathan and see how JD is doing. Ezra, I want you and Kel to put some background together on the people we can identify from that house. Josiah, I need a word with you please."

_*Vin, stick around.*_

Larabee waited until everyone left, except Sanchez and Tanner. "Vin, is Kel really all right with this?"

"Yeah, she has already talked to Rain about it and she wants to use her experience to help others. She figures that if she can tell the family, then she can work up to talkin' to the potential foster parents at our meetin's about it, when we start goin' again. It will help 'em to better deal with kids that have been in similar circumstances to hear from someone that knows how these children feel."

"I have a feeling that this case is going to have an effect on all of us. Josiah that is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. Let's make sure and keep an eye on all the agents that work this one, when kids are involved emotions tend to wreck havoc on our resolve, whether we want them to or not. Tell me if you notice anyone that may have a problem handling what we find."

"I will make sure they all know I am available to speak with at any time. It's already hard for some of them dealing with what happened to Ezra, Kel and now JD." Josiah watched Pam through the window. "Pam and Buck are the ones I am most concerned about for now and then Ezra. He seems to have pulled back from all of us since the explosion and I know he feels partially responsible for what happened to JD."

Chris nodded; he had sensed the same thing with Standish. "That is one reason that I put him back to working with Kel. She has a good read on him when they are working together and she is straightforward enough to call him on any unusual behavior."

"Ez will come around; he just needs some time to works out a few things." Vin remarked.

"We'll see if we need to do more." Chris had a question for Josiah. "A few weeks ago Mallory told me she was thinking about going back to work. Is this something that you two have discussed?"

Josiah nodded. "We have, but Mal can't decide what she wants to do. She loves law enforcement, but now that we have two children she doesn't want back in the field."

"I have an offer for her then, and plan to discuss it with her tonight. She is the perfect candidate to train on CASSIE and I believe she would be an asset for the team."

**Denver Memorial hospital**

Chris arrived at the hospital about four and headed for JD"S room. Nodding at the guard at the door, he found Casey sitting alone with JD. Inez had stepped out to find something for the younger woman to drink besides water.

"Casey," Larabee spoke softly. "Has Dr. Gilford been in yet?"

"No, he should be in soon though." Casey was tired, worried and afraid, all of that showed on her face. "JD hasn't woken up yet."

Larabee stood on the opposite site of the bed and observed the young man in the bed. "JD, you are more than the computer guy, you are an exceptional agent. This should not have happened to you this way. I promise you, that we will find the person responsible." Chris was not sure that he spoke aloud, but judging from the look on Casey's face, he must have. "We will Casey." He felt the need to reassure her.

Dr. Gilford chose that time to make his entrance, after reading the chart and examining his patient he turned to Casey and Chris. "I know that to ask you to be patient is asking a lot, however that is what you will need to be. JD's wound is what we call an indirect injury to the spine. While the spinal cord was not hit directly, the shockwave from the concussion of the shot caused massive swelling. The good news is that there were no fragments to deal with, the bullet stayed intact and is lodged in a place that will not cause any further damage. I have every reason to believe that when the swelling is reduced, JD will make a full recovery."

"How long?" Casey asked.

"We should be able to see significant improvement within a few days. For the long run it may take two to three months for him to be back where he started from." Doc explained.

"But he will make it all the way back, right Doc?" Chris wanted to hear it directly.

"Yes he will, as long as he follows my directives, gives his back time to heal and with the support from his family. I am keeping him sedated through tonight so if you want to take this time to be with your children, Mrs. Dunne, it is a good time to do so."

"Thanks Doc, we will make sure he follows your orders." Chris assured him as the doctor left the room.

Inez rejoined them in time to hear the last of the doctor's comments. "He's right; you need to spend time with the babies to keep yourself sane."

"I know Buck is own his way. Why don't you let me drive you to the ranch and Inez can ride back with him?"

Casey was torn about what to do, but good sense won out "All right, but I want to be here first thing in the morning."

Chris acknowledged her statement with an affirmative nod of his head and watched as the young woman kissed her husband, preparing herself to leave.

"Let's go before I change my mind." Casey was out the door and ready to leave.

**Larabee 7 Ranch**

**Larabee Home**

Chris spent the evening thinking about and observing his family. Mallory and Rain had dinner prepared for the entire bunch and one by one they trickled in, each with a heavy burden on their mind. Casey of, course, tried to keep up a good front for the twins, but her heart was at the hospital with JD. She turned in, with the babies, immediately after dinner to catch up on some much needed rest.

"I'll see you early in the morning and thanks Chris for letting us stay here. I don't think I could face our home by myself just now."

"No problem Casey, make sure and get some rest."

Once Nathan had been filled in on their conclusions from the meeting today, Chris noticed that he hovered around Terrell. Nathan hated to see injustices and this one was eating at him because it potentially involved those least able to defend themselves. Larabee made himself a wager that by tomorrow Jackson knew as much about child trafficking as Josiah and Kelli did. It was in his nature to seek out all the facts.

"I'll check on JD first thing in the morning. We're going home for now, but Rain will be here early to help Linda and Mallory with the kids."

"Goodnight Nate, and Rain, thanks for all you help." Chris watched them leave.

Mallory refused to leave until everything was in order. Larabee had talked to her and made his offer that would give her a place on the team. She promised to have an answer for him within twenty-four hours. Josiah carried Joanne and Mal had Adam cradled in her arms, they were going home for the night.

Josiah could almost hear the wheels moving in Chris' head. "Try not to think about it for a few hours. The news on JD is good, Ezra will be staying here for a few days, Kel is in good shape physically and Vin will make that she has the mental support she needs. Give yourself some time to plan things out."

"Goodnight Josiah. Mal, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Ezra had not said three words all evening. Chris knew that this entire situation was weighing heavy on him and until he worked things out in his own mind, Standish would be reticent. Larabee was also aware that Ezra did not like being here under these circumstances.

"I am retiring for the evening, goodnight." Standish turned and went to 'his' room.

Buck and Inez had stayed at the hospital until after seven. Both of them showed the strain of spending so much time there, but there is no other place that either of them would choose to be. Chris knew that Buck was having a difficult time dealing first with JD's injury and now the information he heard today was foremost on his mind. Wilmington had sought Kelli out and gained permission to tell Inez what she had shared with them today. He needed to talk it out and try to put it in the proper perspective before it consumed his every thought. Now with another baby coming, it hit home for Buck more than ever.

"I'll see you in the morning, stud. I'm taking my girls home."

"Night Buck, hug them extra tonight, it will make you feel better."

It never ceased to amaze Chris when he watched Vin and Kelli together. Larabee knew that Vin was the catalyst that not only had pulled him from the brink of darkness, but also pulled Kelli into the light. Jointly they could accomplish most anything and they had taken to parenting Jason and Andi like ducks take to water. As he watched his daughter, he could not help but admire how she had handled her own past and now had reached a point in her life that she could use her experience to perhaps help others.

Full circle…from losing one family to gaining six brothers…finding a daughter and a new love with Linda that had produced yet another child… Tanner had always believed that fate played a large role in all their lives and there were times in the past that Chris had disagreed with him about that, but no more. Taking inventory of his life Larabee could see where the hands of fate had touched every part of it. Vin played a major role in getting him to this point mentally and finding Kelli was in large part responsible for Chris being able to let go of all the tragedy in his past. Meeting Linda and having Grace was the promised rainbow after the storms of his life.

_*Larabee you are a damned lucky man. Now it's time that you give back some of what's been bestowed on you.*_

_*You're thinking too hard, Cowboy.*_

_*Maybe, but if I am it's all you're doing, Tanner. You are the one that helped me fit all the pieces together in my life, so deal with it._

_*Don't sell yourself short. You put a few pieces together for me, too.*_

"Okay you two enough. We have kids to take care of so save you silent conversations for another day." Kelli prodded them along. "See you tomorrow Linda, goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Red and in case I forgot to tell you, I'm proud of you for having the courage to share your story today. Now take these babies home, I'll see you in the morning." He hugged Jason and Andi, "Vin, goodnight."

Chris looked over a Linda and smiled, he could not imagine what his life would be like had he not met her. It had been a rough road for them to get to where they were, but he would not trade it for anything. As he watched his baby daughter sleep in her mother's arms, he again felt the emotions that he was sure he had buried forever with Sarah and Adam. Yep life had brought him full circle…he had one hell of a family surrounding him and Chris knew that he would do whatever was necessary to protect their future. He only hoped that when it came time to do it that they would support the decision that he had mentally just committed to.

**Saturday ~July 8th**

**Larabee 7 Ranch **

Casey decided to drive herself to the hospital to spend the day with JD. She promised to call Chris as soon as Dr. Gilford made his rounds and gave her the latest report. Chris got the message that she wanted to spend some time alone with her husband and told her he would come be there late in the afternoon. Mallory and Josiah took the twins for the day and called Rain, telling her to spend time with Nathan and Terrell agreeing to reverse the arrangement for the next day.

Chris was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and talking to Grace. Her infant seat sat on the table with the baby strapped securely inside, her eyes tried to focus on the form that belonged to the familiar voice that was speaking to her.

"I'm making food for your Mama and Uncle Ezra. They are not like you and me, up at sunrise, they like to sleep late, but that's okay. This way you and I have a chance to visit. I know you probably are too young to understand what I am about to tell you, but I'll try anyway. Sometime in the next few weeks Daddy will be gone for a while. I want you to know that, I will be back, but this is something I need to do …"

"Is this one of those situations we should discuss? " Linda stood in the doorway of the kitchen listening to this one-sided conversation.

"Yeah it is," Chris set her coffee on the table. "Sit down and let me tell you a story…"

It had taken him most of the morning, but Vin was putting the finishing touches on the wooden swing set that he had put together, his latest addition to the playground he had crafted for the kids. Jason was already on the monkey bars and Andi had to be the first one to try out the slide that was just her size. The Texan decided that he had to try the tire swing, just to be certain that it was secure.

Kelli stood on the unfinished deck of their new home and shook her head. Vin had stopped working on the house to build the miniature playground for the kids and she was not sure who was having more fun with it, him or the kids. She went down to join them and see Tanner's handiwork firsthand.

Andi squealed with delight when her mom caught her at the end of her slide. "Hey princess, are you havin' fun?"

"Yep, this is the bestest." She ran around to climb up the ladder to do it again.

Vin untangled himself from the tire swing and walked over to her, sliding his arm around her waist. "What do you think?"

"I think that you enjoyed doin' it, but do they really need all of this?"

"Sure they do, a big slide for Jason, a smaller one for Andi, two sizes of monkey bars and…" Vin guided her over to the freestanding swing seat for two that he had made especially for them. "The smaller swings are for the kids and this one is for us" Pulling her onto his lap, he used his foot to set it into motion. "From here we can watch everythin' they do."

Kelli smiled and relaxed against him as she listened to the laugher of the children. "You did good Tanner. There's room her for all the Larabee 7 kids to play and we have two very spoiled, but extremely happy little ones."

"They deserve a little spoilin' and so do you." Vin held her close and for a while they watched the kids explore their new playground. There would be time later on to worry about work, but for the here and now all was right with their world.

The sound of an engine drew Tanner's attention. "It looks as if we have company."

"Uncle Ra, look at me," Andi shouted as she took off down the slide.

Ezra easily caught her and lifted her into the air, much to Andi's delight.

"Brilliant display of dexterity, princess," The southerner grinned.

Jason ran over and Standish put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "You young sir seemed to have mastered those monkey bars rather easily."

"Yep, I learned how on the playground at school, but isn't this great? Dad built all of this just for us."

"Outstanding!" Ezra turned to the adults that were observing them. "Linda has lunch ready and sent me to insure that y'all would join us. The Wilmingtons are already in residence and your presence has been requested."

"Food sounds good about now, as soon as I put up my tools we'll be there." Vin answered.

Ezra looked at the kids. "It would appear that I have acquired two additional appendages. With your permissions, I will take them with me and see your there shortly."

Jason and Andi were not positive that they understood what Uncle Ezra had said, but it sounded good for them.

"Okay you two, ride over with Uncle Ezra and we'll be there in a few minutes." Kelli laughed when they both shouted yes loud enough to make Standish cringe.

When lunch was over the Tanners and Ezra went back over to the new house to work. Inez and Linda sat in the yard watching the girls and talked, while baby Grace slept. Buck sat opposite Chris in a lounge chair on the deck gathering his thought to begin a conversation.

"Just say it Buck. I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you." Chris waited for Wilmington to respond.

"That's my problem Chris, I 'm not sure what is bothering me. I knew when we started MCAT that some things would change, but I suppose I didn't expect any of us to have difficulty with any of it. But now …Hell, a lot has changed and I'm not sure if I've changed with it."

"Growing pains Buck. Ezra's feeling 'em and he's not certain what to do about it. Josiah is dealing with adjusting to being in demand as a profiler; Nathan and Kat are going back to school to keep up with new forensics techniques. Vin is adjusting to a new leadership role, while Paul, Mark and Ross are learning how the feds work verses the locals. JD spends most of his time with CASSIE and Raphael is used to how the DEA works. Pam and Kel have always been distant with their co-workers and now have a team that they belong to. On top of that Kel is facing some challenges with her new role as sharpshooter. I could go on, but I think you get the picture."

"So where does that leave me? I know how you think so overseeing these yahoos is easy. My experience with explosives and bombs is another given, but I feel as if my investigative skills are just sitting there, you know. I need a challenge Chris, something I can sink my teeth into and really feel like I'm making a difference." Buck finally voiced what was dancing around in his head.

Chris studied his old friend. "This child trafficking issue has gotten to you hasn't it?"

"Hell yes! It's bad enough that I never realized that it was out there like it is. To find out how close it hits to home is a whole different ballgame. Aside from what Kel told us about, it was too close, knowing that Medora would have taken Jason and Andi if he had succeeded taking Kel out and… I want… no I need to be a part of this one Chris. Not just as back-up, but as a primary investigator."

"Okay Buck, you got it, but make damn sure you can handle what you find."

**MCAT Office~6:30 **

**Monday ~July 10th**

Chris was in early and looking over the overnight surveillance reports from the weekend. Reading over them only confirmed for him that he was making the right decision. There were times that in order to get the desired results, you had to take a few steps backwards and be patient, despite what most people believed, Chris Larabee could be a patient man when necessary.

"Gunny!" Chris yelled for her.

When she came to the door she gave Chris a glare that he thought was worthy of any drill sergeant. "Sir, you do have an intercom, you don't have to shout."

"Either way, you're here. I need you to contact Suzanne and set an appointment for me to see Travis this morning. I also need to speak to Captain Brenner, Denver Police Department/Sex crimes division ASAP. When Kelli gets here, send her in immediately."

"Affirmative sir."

Within two minutes his phone rang. Gunny had reached Captain Brenner and Chris quickly arranged for the man to meet with him here at MCAT before his afternoon briefing with the team. Part one of his plan had been set into motion, now came the hard part.

Kelli came in about fifteen minutes later. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yep, close the door and have a seat." Chris waited for her to get comfortable. "Kel, I want you to write an apology to the SAC at the FBI field office in Costa Mesa and copy one to the Costa Mesa Chief of Police for losing your temper." Larabee settled back and was ready for the explosion.

"Like hell, those are the bastards that turned their backs on us and waited for Ezra and JD to die! Why in God's name would I apologize, when I know that I was right?"

Chris sighed; he knew from personal experience how hard it was for a Larabee to back down from a righteous position. "Kel…I want these bastards to pay for what they did as much as you do…but they are smalltime players. I want the sonofabitch that sits on top of this nest of vermin and directs their actions."

She was quiet for a minute and then said, "I assume that you have a plan and a damn good reason for wantin' me to do such a stupid thing."

"I do and I will explain it all to you this afternoon."

She considered her options, she knew that she could refuse, quit or raise hell, but in the final analysis it all came down to one issue and that was trusting Chris to do the right thing.

"It will be on your desk in fifteen minutes." Kelli stood up to leave, "Anythin' else?"

"No, that's all I need."

The intercom buzzed as Kelli was walking out the door. "Sir, Director Travis will see you at nine."

**Travis' Office**

**11th Floor**

Larabee laid out his plan to Orrin and told him what he needed.

"Chris, are you sure about this?"

"Officially our investigation has to end, it's the only way I can protect my team. It will take longer this way to get results, but we will nail the sonofabitch responsible for the attempted hits on Ezra, Kel and JD. We also have an opportunity to shut down at least one crime syndicate that preys on children."

"I see where you are going with this, but you must realize that this is going to be hard for everyone in the unit."

"MCAT is supposed to take on the tough assignments, the ones no one else wants to touch…so we will. This one will be one of the hardest and my team will need some downtime once it's over, but we will be successful."

Travis thought about the proposal on his desk and what the cost of completing it could be. "I'll make sure this apology gets to the right place and that they know that your investigation is closed. You make sure you can pull this off because I do not want to have to replace you Commander Larabee or attend your funeral."

"Orrin, this is one that I have to follow through on to the end, for my daughters as well as for all the children that we can't save."

"Whatever you need, you'll have, but I expect you to keep me informed." Travis the director disappeared and Orrin the friend spoke. "Chris, MCAT going into this alone without using another federal agency for backup us risky. You make damn certain that the locals you choose can be trusted. Don't take any unnecessary chances and do not let your paternal feelings get in the way of making smart decisions. I will support you every way possible, but I do not want to lose you on this one."

"Thanks Orrin, I promise to be careful, I have a wife and two daughters that for some reason want me to stick around for a while. I plan to accommodate them."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**MCAT War Room ~noon**

Tanner shut the door as the last of the agents entered the room and then took his **place beside** Chris. Normally this group would banter with one another and take their time settling in, but today the mood of the room was somber.

"Nathan, why don't you start?" Chris **asked the medic, wanting** the report **about **JD's condition to be first on the agenda.

"I went to the hospital this morning and I am pleased to report our young agent is alert and awake. According to **the** doctor, JD's prognosis is good**. The doctor figures that with some time and physical therapy, JD should soon return to his previous **physical condition. **In other words, the doctor thinks he should make a** rapid recovery. There appears to be no permanent damage incurred to his spine. JD said to tell all of you that he'll be back **to work** before you can blink." A big grin accompanied the report.

"That is **great **news Nathan." Chris was pleased to feel much of the tension leave the room** at the medic's words. "Most of you should know Mallory Sanchez from the team barbecues I've hosted at Larabee 7.** She is the newest member **to the MCAT team."**

"Now we move onto the business at hand. As of today we are officially closing our investigation into the events that transpire**d** in California." Larabee gave time for all the protests that he expected to hear.

The responses **came fast and furious. "You can't be serious!" Mark exclaimed, astonishment written all over his youthful face. **

**"****No way! We can't just walk away and let those creeps in California think they got the best of us!" Paul added his two cents in. **

**"****Why in the hell would we do that?" Josiah questioned, gazing at Chris intently. **

**"What about the bastard that tried to kill JD, Ezra and Kel? …" Buck exploded, springing to his feet. "You can't sit there and tell me that we're tucking in our tails and not going to do nothing!"**

**Chris let the team members speak their minds for a couple of minutes before he glanced over at Tanner. Vin and Kelli had both remained silent throughout their team members' outbursts, already aware of the real reason behind Chris' decision to officially close the case.**

**"Buck, sit down...the rest of you calm down and listen to Lar'bee." Vin said, and waited for everyone to quiet down again before giving the floor back over to Larabee.**

"Star**t**ing now, you are not to discuss this case with anyone outside **of **this unit." Larabee scanned the room to assure that he had everyone's attention.** "**Unofficially we have one case to work…this one. I want the **all the** players **involved** to relax and believe that **MCAT has **backed off the **investigation.** Kelli, **albeit reluctantly**, has even tendered an apology to the FBI and Costa Mesa PD for her 'mistake'. We are going to dig all the way to hell if necessary, but we will find a way into this organization. A word of warning though, **this case is** going to get ugly."

**"I do hate ugly." Buck murmured, earning him a look from Larabee for the interruption."**

Each one of **us** will be mentally and emotionally stretched to the limit. I expect that when this **case** is over a few of you may even be requesting transfers.** I am telling you this, though;** we are not going to stop until we find the bastard**s** at the top and bring them all down. I do want you to **be well aware** going into this** investigation** **that it will be virtually impossible for us** to save all of the children**;** **however,** we will **do our damnest to** save as many **of them** as possible.

Pam... Mallory is joining our unit as an assistant CASSIE operative. You will train her and in the process have CASSIE shake loose every detail she can find that pertains to this case. Now, I want you to go have lunch, we will meet again as a team in one hour and you will receive your assignment at that time. I need Standish, Wilmington, Sanchez and Jackson to stay. Dismissed," Chris made it clear that he would not entertain any questions.

Chris waited for the other agents to leave and then asked the remaining men to join him in the conflict room where lunch was waiting for them. Tanner closed the door and Larabee waited until they were all seated.

"While I talk, feel free to eat. I have given this a great deal of thought and we will be handling this differently than cases we have had in the past. Nathan, according to Vin's sources this is an international organization. I want you research O'Mara Enterprises and find out what ties they have around the world."

"Do we know have any other names yet?"

"Not yet and you will need another agent to work with you." Chris addressed them all. "We will work out who works with whom in a few minutes. Ezra, you are our undercover expert. I need you to supervise the set-up necessary to infiltrate the operation in California. I will be going under on this one, so put that brilliant mind of yours into motion."

"Most assuredly," Ezra was looking forward to some payback.

"Buck, I have been in contact with Captain Brenner of the Denver PD sex crimes unit. You will be in command of a task force we are putting together to track the trafficking routes these people are using. Brenner will cover MCAT's involvement; but you will base from here, the room next to the lab is empty, use that one. You will choose one of our agents and four of his officers to work with you, Travis has arranged for them to have temporary status as federal officers. As federal agents, you have the authority to cross state lines and your final objective is to expose the route that these children flow through, but if you can snag some scum along the way and rescue some kids, do it."

"You'll have it, Chris." Buck was very pleased with his assignment.

"We will not use any other federal agency on this, if we need additional manpower we will work with locals and scrutinize anyone we select to work with us. It is important that we stay below the radar at all times, I do not want anymore of my team members targeted by these bastards. When Ezra establishes my new identity, I will be out of here and Tanner will be in charge, both of you will give him daily updates. Vin will have final say-so on any order and the authority to call it, if we need to pull out."

Tanner stoodand picked up some files_**.**_ "Ezra, these folders contain everythin' we have so far on Juan Medora, Ray Carmichael, O'Mara Enterprises and the officers of the Costa Mesa Police Department, along with background information of the two FBI agents that were at the bust." Vin set the files down in front of Standish.

"Josiah and Kel have put together some reports for you Buck." Chris nodded to Sanchez who then gave the information to Wilmington. "Captain Brenner will assist you with any other intelligence that you may need. I assume you **will** want Mark to work with you on this one." Chris reached for a pen to start a list.

Buck hesitated for a moment before answering. "No I don't." He waited until Chris looked up before continuing. "I believe Agent Coulter is best suited to partner with me on this one. She is familiar with the issue and has more investigative experience than Mark does."

Several objections flew through Chris' mind before he stopped his emotional reaction and considered the request strictly from a law officer's perspective. He may not want Kelli Larabee Tanner in the middle of this, but he had to agree with Buck that Agent Coulter was the best qualified to take on this assignment. "Good choice, "Larabee wrote her name down under Buck's. "You might consider using Mark as your contact within the unit, to keep us informed when you can't be here in person."

"Will do Chris," Buck was writing his own notes.

"A word of caution Buck, do not underestimate Agent Coulter. She is a damned good agent and you can depend on her, but do not make the mistake of expecting her to follow orders blindly or just because you say so. If she thinks you are wrong she has no difficulty letting you know it and why." Ezra spoke from experience. "Furthermore, I expect to get my partner back when all of this is over."

Chris was pleased to hear that apparently Standish and Coulter has reconciled their differences. "Ezra, who would you like to work with you?"

"Other than you, Commander, I wish to use the services of Agent Michaels and Cordova. Anderson will also be helpful in retrieving information that is necessary for this undertaking." Ezra made his request.

Chris wrote while he nodded his head in an affirmative motion.

Nathan added. "Paul can help me research and I'll let you know if we find anything."

Larabee studied every man in the room. "We will not rush this. It may take weeks to set-up what we need, but the only outcome will be success. Failure is not an option, so let's do it right." Chris looked at his watch, "The rest of the team will be back in thirty minutes. We will pull them in on this and then you break off into groups and give your chosen team their assignments."

Buck stood to leave the room. "I have a phone call to make before then."

"I**, **too, have some notes to prepare." Ezra stood to leave with Wilmington.

"I'm going to check on JD before we start again." Nathan left the room to call the hospital.

Tanner could feel what Larabee was thinking. _*Kel will be fine with this, quit worrying about her.*_

_*I will when you do Tanner.*_

Josiah waited until everyone, but Chris and Vin had left. "They made good choices Chris and your confidence in their abilities will go a long way in helping them get past the vulnerability they have experienced in the last few weeks. Ezra as well as Buck needs to feel that they are fighting back and you have given them the opportunity to do that. I am positive that Kelli can handle whatever happens as well. Working with her on those reports, I made several observations about her."

Vin leaned forward. "Anything you care to share?"

"Kel has a good read on people and her college majors were in psychology and criminology .Watching her methodically work on the facts for this case, I saw a side of her I had missed seeing before. Give her the right opening and I believed she would be a good profiler candidate. I know as our caseload grows we will have to consider adding another profiler to the unit eventually. With a little additional training and an experienced teacher, Kel could do it. That is if she was interested." Josiah planted his idea now he would wait and see what became of it.

**War Room~1:30**

Chris did not have to wait for his agents to settle down because as they entered the room, each one had reclaimed their chair and did so in uncharacteristic silence.

"Since we have two directions to take this investigation, we will be working this one in a different way. Buck will be heading a task force that will be overtly investigating the trafficking end of this business. At the same time Ezra will supervise a covert operation that will connect Costa Mesa not only to the hits that were ordered on our teammates, but with a business that sexually exploits children. Ezra, are you ready?"

"It will require time, research and considerable patience to successfully penetrate the criminal association responsible for these atrocious acts of wrongdoings. Nevertheless, this is the sort of mission that I am extremely familiar with and have had a discernible amount of success in implementing over the course of my career in law enforcement. I have chosen Special Agent Larabee, and Agents Cordova and Michaels to be the operatives in the covert activity. Agent Anderson, I have need of your expertise with intercity criminal organizations to prepare the details for this project. We will meet in the conflict room at the conclusion of this meeting to further discuss your individual positions."

Chris resisted the urge to translate Standish's words. "When I take on my new identity, Captain Tanner will be in command of MCAT and he will oversee both the overt and covert part of this operation. Buck, you're next."

"I just got off the phone with Captain Brenner, sex crimes division DPD. We decided on four of his officers that will be assigned to this task force and be given temporary federal status with MCAT for the duration on this. I know this man from way back and we'll have no problem working with his people. Our task force will set up in the empty room next-door to the lab. Agent Westin, you will be the contact man here at MCAT and Agent Coulter will partner with me for this mission. Soon as Chris gets through talking here, see me."

"Nathan will handle the international connection for us, with Paul's assistance, and Josiah, Pam and Mallory will work out of the office. You have your assignments; now meet with your respective team leaders for further instructions." Chris watched their faces as they exited the room. The underlying excitement of taking on a new investigation was hard to hide; he just hoped that his team could handle what they would be experiencing in the next few weeks.

**Conflict Room**

Ezra had no difficulty taking charge, in fact for the first time in weeks he felt as if his expertise was needed. He was already thinking of possibilities and obstacles, the biggest one was Larabee. Chris' photo had been in numerous papers over the last year either for his involvement with MCAT, his marriage to Linda, or his own disappearance earlier this year. Placing him undercover would be a challenge, but not impossible.

"Chris, stop shaving and do not cut your hair. If we are going to put you under, your appearance will have to be altered and the sooner that you start living with the new you, the easier it will be for you to pull it off. I have a few ideas that may help though and I do expect your full cooperation." Standish decided to see just how in charge he was.

"You're the expert here Ezra and I am not changing my mind so whatever you have in mind I'll adapt to." Larabee wanted everyone present to here his message. "Agent Standish, this is your baby and you call the shots."

"Very well, we will follow a line of investigation into the Costa Mesa Police department and O'Mara enterprises. I want to find Justin a way in to the CMPD and we need to build him a background. Paul, you will be working with me on that and you will be Agent Michaels contact to the outside world once he is inside. Raphael, you and Chris will be infiltrating O'Mara Enterprises. Chris, a working knowledge of Spanish appears to be necessary, do you speak enough to get by or do you need a crash course?"

Chris sighed, "I probably will need a refresher course."

Raphael grinned, "No problem, amigo. I'll be happy to refresh your memory, besides the words you'll need to use, you won't be finding in a traditional Spanish course."

Standish plopped the O'Mara files in front of the two men. "Memorize every detail in these folders and then we'll work on how to get you both inside. Ross, you will be working with Larabee and Cordova. With a little luck the task force activities will draw all the attention publicly, making it easier for us to slip in unnoticed."

"What about the FBI involvement?" Chris had to ask.

"Leave that to me, Vin is making some inquires for us and I expect to have a way to deal with the FBI in due time. Start reading while I confer with Pamela concerning CASSIE's role in our mission." Ezra left four men deeply immersed in reading while he sought out Pam to make his request.

Buck hitched his hip on the table at the front of the room and explained to Westin and Coulter about the new Task Force.

"We have four officers from DPD that will be assisting us, Rick Carson, Brett Jacobs, Cynthia Wright and Jose Gonzales. I know them all and they have experience with cases involving sexual exploitation of children. You will be meeting them here in the morning, for the time being I also arranged for a surveillance team to watch the activities going on at our suspect's location until we have own schedules set."

"You mean the prostitution house." Mark interjected.

"Yes, but if what we believe to be happening is factual, then that is not accurate. It's more of a prison for those kids and they are the victims here, not the criminals. We won't act until they move these kids and bring in new ones, but we do need to have crisis counselors available that are familiar with dealing with sexual abused children, as well as their families. Kel, can you set that up?"

"Sure, let me make a couple of phone calls and then I'll come back and help you set-up this room." Kelli went to her desk in the main office.

"Say what you have to say Mark. I know you are biting at the bit to vent." Buck watched the young man.

"If you wanted a new partner Buck, all you had to do was say something, not spring it on me in front of everyone else!" Mark let his anger show.

Buck had expected this reaction and was ready for it. "Mark, this is not about partners. MCAT works as a unit and we all have our strengths and weaknesses. Being good at this job means we use the best tools available and the right people for the job in front of us. You do not have the investigative experience needed for this particular assignment, but you can work it to your advantage and learn from it, if you keep an open mind. Don't take it personal because it's not and I sincerely hope that it will not be a problem because like it or not, this is not about you or me. It's about putting a stop to a repulsive criminal act, and finding the man or men responsible for issuing the orders to kill three federal agents."

Mark hesitated, but only briefly. "I will listen, observe and learn Buck. Whatever you need me to do I'll do it, you can count on me."

"I never doubted that kid."

Kelli rejoined them within twenty minutes. "I talked to Barbara Lindsey; she knows the best counselors in Denver and is willin' to help us connect with 'em. She will be our coordinator not only for the counselin', but to help us identify some of these victims and arrange legal representation for 'em if necessary."

"Identify them? Won't they tell us who they are?" Mark questioned.

"We have to assume that they have been conditioned or threatened to be silent and some of 'em may be reluctant to tell us anythin'." Kelli sighed, "Some of 'em may not remember where they belong."

Mark was perplexed. "How could they not know?"

Buck placed a hand on his shoulder, "Listen and learn son." He knew that the young agent was in for some hard lessons. "Now, let's get this room ready for tomorrow, first things we'll need are some phone lines installed and at least five or more computers. Make a list Westin, we have a lot to do and a limited amount of time to do it in."

"Yes sir," Mark began to write.

**Wilmington Home ~later that evening**

Inez stood at the door and watched her husband, he had read two bedtime stories to the girls and even though they were sound asleep he was reluctant to leave their room. She walked over and took his hand, urging him to follow her to their room.

Once she had closed the door she turned to watch Buck. "This case is already getting to you and you are just starting on it. Are you going to be okay?"

Buck sat in the large chair by the fireplace and ran his hands down his face. "It started weeks ago darlin', maybe longer than that." He pulled her down next to him. "We have been so very lucky with our girls. They haven't had to face any of the ugliness that's out there and our new baby we'll protect the same way. Some of the kids in this case have not had anyone to protect them in a long, long, time. I know that just getting them out is not enough and for some of them nothing we do we be enough to save them."

She placed her hand on Buck's heart. "But you want it to be, here, "she tapped his chest." You have a strong heart, but don't let it comes out of this with too many scars. Remember that for every bad outcome, there will be a good one. You will have to take the little victories and savor them as well as swallow the defeats."

Shaking his head he agreed. "I know and it is gonna be hard spending so much time away from you and the girls. I won't be able to be there for JD either."

"We are not going anywhere and we'll be here for you. JD will be fine, too." Inez laughed, "Casey will have her hands full trying to keep him out of the office once she gets him home."

"You are right about that." Buck stroked her face. "I love you lady."

Inez smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. "The girls are asleep and it's time for us, let's don't waste it."

Buck grinned, "Have I told you that I like the way you think?"

"Not lately," Inez grinned.

Taking her in his arms, Buck claimed a passionate kiss and smiled. Lord he loved this woman, and had for what seemed like forever. She was gorgeous, smart, and sexy as hell. He loved to see her fiery Latin temper flare-up; she was a sight to behold when she was angry. Looking at her now, with desire in her eyes, she was simply beautiful.

"I'll tell you later, but for now…we just enjoy being with one another."

Inez smiled up at him, feeling a shiver of heat rush down her spine at the fire of desire etched out in Buck's lustrous blue eyes. It was always this way between them. Buck had only to look at her in that special way of his and Inez felt as if she was consumed by desire. She was just as certain that she had the same affect on him, as he did on her.

Buck raised his hands to lightly caress her smooth tanned skin, relishing in the feel of it under his fingertips. His hands slipped the spaghetti straps of her blouse off of her shoulders, and lowered his lips to touch bare skin as he revealed it. His lips kissed a path to the vee of her breasts, even as he raised his hands up to undo the fastenings of her bra, releasing it to fall onto the floor. He fondled her dark nipples, feeling his own excitement increase as Inez moaned in response to loving administrations.

His hands lowered momentarily from her breasts, to the waist of her skirt and pushed it and her panties down over her hips, baring her luscious body to him entirely. Inez gyrated against him as he stroked her body, her hands moving between them to fumble with the zipper of his Levis. Buck assisted her in removing them from his body, and gasped with pleasure as she found his shaft and stroked it gently, eager to pleasure him with her touch as he was with her.

Buck lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to their bed and laid her gently on it. He continued to pleasure her with his hands and mouth, kissing every inch of her. He paid special attention to her stomach, teasing her belly button by tickling her with the tip of his tongue, and then he moved lower between her silky thighs. The sensations were overwhelming and Inez cried out as his passion devoured her. He was an amazing lover, so giving and gentle, but then he began to torment her. Just when she thought she could not stand anymore, he raised his head and positioned himself to take her completely.

He felt the waves of passions that flooded her body as he entered her and their bodies became one. Moving in sync they traveled the familiar road their passions created and found themselves lost in paradise.

**Larabee Home**

Grace was finally asleep and her parents slipped out of her room hand in hand. Linda wanted to say so much to Chris, but found it difficult to find the right words. She did understand why he felt the need to go under on this case, but it did not erase her fears.

Chris knew that Linda was trying hard to support his decision. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered softly. "I promise you that everything will work out fine. I have no intention on leaving you and that beautiful child of ours on your own. Grace is only the beginning for us; we need to give her a few brothers and sisters to play with and just so you know, I plan to be here to contribute my part toward that effort."

Linda tightened her hold on him, "You damned well better be Larabee."

"Count on it babe."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Friday~ July 14th**

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

Two weeks seemed like a lifetime, JD was tired of seeing the same four walls and desperately needed to see his girls. Casey being here every day did help, but they had decided that the girls would not understand why daddy couldn't play and opted to wait on brining the babies to the hospital.

"What are you thinking sweetheart?" Casey had watched JD over the last few days and saw a growing anger inside him.

"Two weeks and Doc still hasn't even hinted about how much longer I'll be here! If he's gonna do more surgery I wish he'd get it over with 'cause I'm, tired of waiting."

Standing in the doorway, Dr. Gilford chucked, "Do I sense a bit of impatience, young man?"

"Yeah, tell me some good news Doc**."**

Dr. Gilford sat in the chair beside the bed and spoke to both Casey and JD."The progress you have made is remarkable and I am very pleased with the latest test results. The swelling along the spine is gone and there is no more paralysis." Doc flipped through JD's chart. "I will not be performing further surgery JD. The bullet in your back poses no threat to your mobility and the risk of invasion outweighs the option of leaving it alone."

Casey wasn't certain that she understood. "You mean to leave it permanently?"

"Yes, as long as it stays where it is, it poses no problem. If that changes in the future we'll take another look at our options, but for now we are done and you should be back to your old self within a month or so. I do want you to finish two more weeks of physical therapy, but you can do that as an outpatient."

"So I can go home?" JD was almost afraid to ask.

"You are not ready to resume all of your normal activities, but yes, you are going home. Give yourself time to regain all your strength JD, spend time with your children and come see me next Wednesday." Dr. Gilford wrote on his clipboard and then handed Casey some papers. "These are my instructions, prescriptions and the forms you need to spring him from this place."

A huge smile broke out on JD's face. "Casey give me my clothes, I'm going home!

Dr. Gilford patted the younger man on the shoulder. "Take care son and don't overdo. I'll see you Wednesday, but if you have any questions before then call me." He smiled as he walked out the door; it always felt great to see the young ones walk out intact.

**MCAT Office**

Chris and Ezra were reviewing the information that they had gathered about Costa Mesa. They were attempting to piece together a plan to gain a credible entrance for Larabee and Cordova to work their way inside the criminal organization.

Ezra picked up the file on Ray Carmichael. "I believe it would be prudent for our profiler to visit Mr. Carmichael's cousin, Samuel. He now resides an Arizona State correctional institution and his knowledge of Ray may be beneficial to us."

"Talk to Josiah and…" Chris was interrupted as a furious Tanner stormed into his office and threw a folder on Larabee's desk.

"That goddamn sonofabitch set us up and nearly caused Ez, Kel and JD to be killed in the process!"

"Who Vin?"

"Travis' friend that works in the Ag's office, that's who! Hell Chris, he is the AG and accordin' to my sources he's been using us from the get-go."

The Commander opened the folder and began to read, it did not take long for his own anger to surpass Tanner's. Without a word he stood, grabbed the file and brushed past Vin. Agents moved aside as Chris marched to the elevator, their boss was on the warpath and no one wanted to be in his line of fire when Larabee's rage erupted. It took only a minute for the elevator to reach the floor below them, and Director Travis' office.

Travis' secretary, Suzanne made the mistake of attempting to divert Larabee's attention by standing in front of the door. "Sir, the Director is in a meeting and…"

Chris stopped long enough to physically pick her up and gently move her out of his way before barging into Orrin's office and slapping the folder on his desk.

"Did you know about this?"

Orrin addressed the other man in his office, "We'll finish our meeting later Charles. Excuse us." As soon as the man exited, Travis opened the folder and scanned its contents. Sighing deeply, he laid the file down. "No, I didn't, but knowing my friend as I do, it does not surprise me."

"Your 'friend' doesn't work in the California AG's office, HE IS THE ATTORNEY GENERAL, and he manipulated MCAT, damned near costingme three agents!" Chris fumed, "We agreed that I would choose the cases we participated in and as a favor to you I allowed my agents to become involved in this mess. Now I find out that the AG has a man in that FBI field office and he knew in advance that my people were walking into a trap!"

"Chris! You know that I would never deliberately put any of our MCAT agents in jeopardy. Of course, this does explain how we obtained an unedited version of the videotape from the bust." Travis held his hand up, "Let me make a phone call before we jump to conclusions. The man may have acted own his own and not on orders from the AG."

Larabee ceased his pacing and sat in the chair opposite the Director, making it clear that he had no intention of leaving without some answers. Travis tried to ignore the intense green-eyed glare aimed in his direction as he made his call. Chris listened, as Orrin's voice grew louder, until finally the man was shouting.

"I want every last report you have and I want it today! As of now you will take orders from us! Are we clear?" Travis slammed the phone receiver down so hard that Chris was certain it would shatter; only it bounced and hit the floor instead.

"You know, with a little practice you might break my record, but I've made my receiver bounce at least three feet higher than that." Chris could not help but grin thinking about all the times that Travis had chewed his ass out concerning phone equipment that he had busted in anger. He also found that the angrier that Travis became, the more his own rage diminished.

Travis took a deep breath, cleared his throat and slowly sank back into his chair. "Bradley…the AG, is expressing us detailed reports of his investigation. It seems that he has indeed been conducting his own operation and wanted to use us to help it along. His man in the FBI field office made certain that you received the video from the warehouse to insure MCAT's involvement. He was also aware that the bust was a set-up to gain publicity for the SAC and the Costa Mesa Chief of Police. It was supposed to draw attention away from the low arrest rate in the area; however he did not think that our agent's lives were in danger. He is now aware that he was wrong and that his mistake could have gotten them killed."

"We get everything he has?"

"Everything and he is suspending his investigation until he has further instructions from us on how to proceed. I have assurances from him that he will cooperate with MCAT one hundred percent and he has offered to provide any resources that you may need while you are there**.** I'm sorry Chris; I had no idea that Bradley would sink this low to make a politicalname for himself as the AG tough on crime. The only thing we can do now though is to use his information to further our own investigation."

Chris nodded an affirmative answer. "The man should get on his knees and thank God that my agents are still alive because that is the only reason I can think of not to tear his head off his shoulders."

"You should have those reports by early afternoon, they are being sent directly to you. Once you review them and decide what you need him to do, tell me. I will personally make certain that he does it." Orrin guaranteed it.

Larabee stood up and directed his words to Travis the Director. "You let him know Orrin, another one of my agents gets so much as a scratch because of him and I will personally make sure that his political career is finished." Chris picked up the file on Travis' desk and walked out.

**Task Force Office**

Buck has his team assemble for a briefing and to set their schedules for the next few days, Mark came in carrying a stack of documents and set them next to Wilmington with several folders.

"Thanks Mark." He waited for the other agents to be seated. "We have had a fairly productive week. Along with getting a few bugs inside the house, thanks to our phone repairmen, Rick and Jose; we have also gained the cooperation from several other police departments. With their help we have a tentative trafficking route in place. Originating in San Francisco to El Paso to Dallas and then here to Denver, it is likely that the next stop is Las Vegas or Phoenix and then back to California, after that…we don't know. However this particular operation stays west of the Mississippi and according to what we are hearing a change of 'merchandise' will occur within the next week or so."

"Could it be more than one route involved?" Cynthia asked

"Yes, I'm sure there are more, but finding out where they move these kids from here is our priority. After the new ones come in we'll raid the premises, hoping that the syndicate will think their leak is from the last place of operation. Until then, we will continue to monitor this house 24/7, during the daytime we have two teams from DPD out there, but at night I want us to be the primaries. Agent Coulter and I will be out there from five until midnight. Brett, you and Cynthia will swap with us then and stay until the DPD team replaces you at seven. Tomorrow night Rick and Jose will work the five to midnight and Kel and I will relieve you then. Cassie is running the names we have collected and soon we will have enough information to make more than a few arrests here in Denver."

Mark was reluctant to show his inexperience, but he had to ask, "What about the kids that are there now? We know what is happening to them from the wiretaps but we're gonna let them be moved anyway?"

"Yes, we have no other option if we are to have any chance of finding the entire route. I'm not thrilled about it, but following the merchandise is the only way we'll get that answer." Buck knew that was hard for the young agent to understand. "Mark, it's not easy, but you have to think of those kids the same way you would a shipment of weapons or drugs. We could take them all now, but a few kids here in Denver weighted against several hundred out there that we might save …'"Buck sighed. "We have to look at the entire picture and work toward the end result of shutting this syndicate down for good."

Rick empathized with the young agent, "If it helps Westin, after a while it gets easier to separate the emotion from the job, but we've all been where you are now and understand how you feel."

"For every child that is in that house there are a thousand more out there waiting for a break. If you think about trying to reach them all, you'll do nothing but cause yourself an ulcer." Cynthia added.

Brett was nodding his head in agreement. "It is a full-time battle and sometimes we lose the skirmishes, but the war will go on. Each child that we save is a victory for the good guys."

"Unfortunately we are badly outnumbered and the sad reality is that we cannot save them all." Jose looked around the room. "I think we all carry a few battle scars though."

Buck supposed that Mark had enough advice to consider and moved on. "Mark, you stay on top of CASSIE and I want you to hand deliver these transcripts to Jed Alders at the U.S. Attorney's office. Kel, give Barbara Lindsey an update. I want to have everyone ready to move as soon as we move on that place. Brett, Cynthia, go home and sleep, we'll see you at midnight. The rest of you can go on to lunch and then afterwards work your contacts."

Kelli stopped to have a word with Buck, "I'll be back here before four, but I wanted to remind you that I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon."

"I remembered and we won't leave here before four-thirty so don't rush." Wilmington picked up the folders, "I'm on my way to give the boss a report, see you later darlin."

**Larabee's Office**

Chris had just finished telling Vin about his meeting with the director. He was still angry, but the worst of it had worn off and he at least could talk without pounding on something.

"You think that bastard will keep his word to Travis?" Vin had his doubts.

"He damned sure will if he values his existence!"

"We'll see Chris, if he fucks this up though it's open season on AG's" Tanner promised. "By the way, while you were in with Travis, Ezra and Josiah took off for Arizona to talk to Sam Carmichael. They should be back in Denver sometime late this evenin'".

"Between Carmichael and the reports from the AG, maybe we can find the break we've been looking for." Chris finally sat down just as the phone rang and there was a knock on the door. "Enter," he bellowed before answering the phone. Buck walked in and sat while he waited for Chris to finish his call.

Chris hung up the phone and grinned, "That wasNathan, and he's with Casey. Doc released JD this morning and you know Nate, he wanted to see for himself that the kid got settled in at home okay."

"Hot damn, that's the best news I've heard in a month!" Buck yelled. "That is another cause for celebration tomorrow."

"Planning the surprise party for Kel has Linda in high spirits already, now with a double reason to celebrate she'll be even more thrilled." Chris was pretty happy about it himself. "Kelli doesn't suspect anything does she?"

"Hell Chris, she never has acknowledged her birthday because she knew it wasn't real. I don't think it's even occurred to her that this year, for the first time she has a true birth date to celebrate." Vin smiled, "Even the kids have managed to stay quiet about it and trust me for Andi it hasn't been easy."

"It just got easier for her then; Kel and I are working from five to midnight on surveillance tonight." Buck supplied that bit of information. "So Andi should be good and asleep by the time we make it out to the ranch. Just make sure Kel rest sometime, 'cause we are on for the midnight shift tomorrow night."

Vin nodded, "I will."

Buck remembered the reason he was here in the first place. "Here's the latest report on the task force investigation. I know you both listened to the tapes already, but it's all transcribed through last night and I included the information we got this morning from the Las Vegas PD."

"I know it's hard to listen to young girls being abused and raped repeatedly by multiple attackers. The intimidation techniques that I've heard are enough to make any normalperson sick. How is everyone holding up?" Chris was concerned.

"It's been difficult for Mark, but the rest of the team is okay. They are all professionals and they are aware of what's expected from them." Buck answered, "Mark will be okay too, and he just has to learn that sometimes we have to make difficult choices to reach our objectives."

"This is a hard one to learn on for him, but if it helps, tell him that because of your team we have a connection to California confirmed. The name Donner has showed up on three independent reports, yours, Ezra's and CASSIE traced a phone number we found on Medora to Donner, they all lead back to Costa Mesa." Chris set the folders off to the side for now.

Buck stood to leave, "Vin, you going with Kel to her appointment?"

"Of course he is," Chris answered for Vin. "Raphael and I can start on the information we get from California. I'll fill you in when you get back and no arguments Tanner. Take her to lunch and spend some time with your wife, you both have put in some long hours this week. The work will still be here when you get back."

"Are you sure Chris?"

"Get the hell out of my office, both of you and that is an order." Chris grinned, "I've got work to do and I can't do it with you two jawing at me."

"You heard the man Vin, but don't believe that crap about work. He just wants to call Linda and have a hot phone conversation with her. You know the old man's been doing without for…how long has it been stud?" A book sailed past Buck's head as he ducked. "See what I mean, he's just dammed ornery lately."

"GO!"

Buck and Vin were both laughing as they exited the office.

Kelli was in the break room rummaging around in the refrigerator, looking for a something to drink

"I hope you don't expect to find anything edible in there, Kel." Mallory stood in the doorway.

"Nope, I'm just lookin' for somethin' other than coffee or coke to drink, but 'm not havin' any luck, so I reckon a coke will have to do."

"Pam and I are on our way to lunch if you want to join us."

"Thanks, but I have an appointment in a bit, so I'll have to take a rain check. How are you doin' after a week away from the kids?"

Mallory sighed, "Truthfully, it has been hell for me, but they love being with Max and the kids are doing great. I understand she's staying on to help you and Vin right?"

"Yep, as soon as we move to the new house, she's gonna take our old one. The lease on her apartment is up the end of next moth and dependin' on how things go here on this case, we hope to be moved within the next three weeks or at least before school starts."

You don't mind sharing her with me do you?"

"Hell no, Mal, the main reason she takin' on our old place is to stay available for all of us and still maintain her independence. This way she can be there when we need her and she can still have her own place to go home to. One that is close enough to get to us, if there is an emergency call out for MCAT and we have to leave suddenly."

"I think it' great that she will be there andbeing ex-military myself, we have a lot in common. Hell, I like the woman as much as the kids do."

Kelli laughed, "Me too, she takes care of me and Vin as much as she does the kids. Of course after knowin' Gunny, I think that tendency must run in their family."

I agree," Vin walked up beside Mallory. "She's fantastic with the kids and I like her, plus she stays on Kel's butt about takin' care of herself, too."

"Hey guys," Pam joined them. "Let's make a break for it while we can Mallory or we may miss lunch entirely. Are you coming with us Kel?"

"Not today, but Mal gave me a rain check for next time."

Mallory laughed, "I think we should leave before the Captain here decides CASSIE is needed again. See you two later."

"Take your time, 'm off for a couple of hours, Chris is preoccupied and most everyone else is gone so I think your safe for a while" Vin reassured them and then remembered. "By the way, JD got released from the hospital this mornin' and I'd bet that you'll be hearin' from him real soon."

Pam grinned, "That is good to hear and he can call all he wants to. I'm just glad he's okay and I know Casey is relieved."

Mallory urged Pam along. "Before he does call, let's go eat, I'm starved."

Vin waited until they left and he was alone with Kelli. "Chris is kickin' me out for a while so let's grab some lunch before your appointment."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Tanner."

**Larabee 7 ~early evening**

Chris and Vin sat on the deck watching the kids play while they waited on Linda. Grace slept contently in her Daddy's arms unaware of all the activity around her or her Mother's list of to do's for the men.

Linda joined them and sat next to Chris. "Okay, everything is on schedule, I talked to Casey and she said JD is anxious to be here with the rest of the gang. Vin, Kel still doesn't know right?"

"Nope, me and the kids are gonna spring a surprise in the mornin' and as far as she'll know that's it."

"I need you to keep her away from here from eleven until at least one. All the family will be here by eleven-thirty." Linda looked over her list. "That should give us enough time to set things up."

"I've got it covered, Chris is gonna ask the kids over here and 'm taking Kel out ridin' the mornin. We'll probably go up to the cabin for a while and then stop by the new house, before we head the horses back toward the barn. If she notices anythin' out of the ordinary, I'll just say it's for JD's homecomin'."

"Well, you just keep track of the time and don't get totally sidetracked." Linda knew how easy it was for the Tanners to get preoccupied. "You two might as well know that I invited Barbara, and Chris it will up to you to make sure Ezra behaves, I don't know what is going on with those two, but I really had to convince Barbara that we wanted her here and that as Kel's friend she needed to set aside her difference with Ezra for the day."

"Ezra will be a gentleman, but if you're expecting more than that you might be disappointed." Chris hoped that Linda wasn't planning to 'help' Ezra and Barbara along. "Whatever is between them though, they will have to work it out."

"Of course they will, but wouldn't it be great if…"

"Linda, there will be no interfering, period."

"Okay, no interfering," Linda answered. "I guess that's it, I have everything else taken care of."

Vin stood up, "In that case 'm takin' the kids home, we have a few things to finish up and Kel won't be in til late. See y'all in the mornin'."

Chris and Linda watched as Vin rounded up the kids and headed for home.

Now that they were alone Linda had a thousand questions she wanted to ask Chris about what would happen in the next couple of week. She did not want him to leave her, but she had agreed to support him and now she was stuck living with her words. She decided to ask the question she had been afraid to since Chris had come home. "How much longer do we have?"

Chris sighed, "At least another week or two. It will take that long to finalize our plans."

"Good, I go back to see Dr. Ryder on Monday and this should be our last couple of days of waiting. You just make certain we have at least next weekend for ourselves before you have to leave. You got that Larabee?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. We have a lot of time to make up for and starting Monday night, I plan to do just that."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Tanner Home ~July 15th**

**Saturday morning ~2am**

Vin awoke and with one glace at the clock he knew Kelli would be home soon. Deciding to stay up for her, he turned on the bedside light and gathered some reports to work on in bed while he waited. Buck's truck stopped in front of the house ten minutes later and then Tanner tracked his wife's movements by sound alone. The Texan could tell from the way she moved that she was extremely tired from her long day, but he had to smile when he heard her stop at the kid's room to check on the sleeping imps. Certain that her next stop would be at the gun safe to secure her weapon, he got out of bed to meet her there.

Kelli had just closed the door on the safe when Vin slipped an arm around her waist. It did not surprise her that she had not heard him because the man moved in absolute silence with the agility of a mountain lion. She turned to take in his appearance. His hair was tousled; his face needed a shave, he was barefooted and he had pulled on a pair of Levi's, but hadn't bothered to zip them. Lord, did he know how irresistible he was.

"You got me again Tanner**, **but I think 'm too tired to yelp."

"Then lean on me and let me take care of you, baby. Are you hungry?" Vin picked up her duffel bag with one hand, and still held onto her with the other.

"Nope, Buck hit a McDonald's on our way to the surveillance van so we had food. We stopped by the agency on the way home for him to file tonight's report and while he did that I used the shower in your office and then changed into some fresh clothes." Together they walked to the bedroom. "It was a rough Friday night; there must have been over a hundred men in and out of there. Just listening to all the perverse acts they put those young girls through makes me want to throw up. I felt so dirty after hours of hearin' it that I needed to feel clean again."

The Texan threw her bag in the corner and then turned to help her undress. "If you weren't so tired, I'd make you forget all about what you heard. But tonight you rest because in the mornin' you and I are gonna take the horses out, they need the exercise and we haven't ridden together in a good while. We'll ride back and we will have plenty of time to make JD's homecomin' party."

"That's sound great, but what about the kids?"

"Chris asked them to help him tomorrow; Linda has a list for him to do before Casey brings JD over so it will be just me and you. Tanner stepped out ofhis jeans." They crawled into bed and Vin pulled her close enough to cuddle.

Kelli laid there for a minute enjoying the feel of being with her Texan, then with a smile she said, "Vin…I may be tired, but 'm not dead. How did you plan to make me forget?"

Tanner grinned because he remembered saying the same words to her not too long ago. "Reckon I'd have to show you how."

She wrapped her arms around him, "Reckon you would at that Tanner.

"I thought I'd start with this." Vin nibbled at her ear lobe. 'And then…" One had caressed her breast as he rained kisses down her neck. He captured her mouth with a hungry kiss, entwining his tongue with hers. He felt her deep sigh of contentment and grinned.

"You like that baby?" Vin teased.

"You know damn good and well that I do."

"Then you're gonna love this." Taking one full breast in his hand, Vin dropped his head and kissed it. He licked the nipple before he clamped his mouth over it and suckled gently, while his hand moved to her other breast and he rolled that nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His teeth grazed the swollen nipple and he swore that he felt the jolt of passion that passed through his wife's body.

Raising his head before he changed breasts, he saw the glazed passion in her eyes. "Not yet baby."

As the Texan suckled her other breast his hand found its way to the wetness that lay between her thighs. Long lean fingers entered her warmth and he felt her hands grip his shoulders in response. His fingers stroked her as she clung to him and she cried out his name as his passion consumed her. Pleased by her responses and satisfied that she was ready to receive the Tanner treasure he was ready to offer; Vin claimed another kiss and then positioned himself between her silky thighs.

"Now baby," he entered her with one hard stroke. He then waited as their desires merged together into a fiery passion that swept them into a state of bliss. Vin pulled back and then thrust deep again and again and again. They jointly found release in an explosion of ecstasy that left them both spent.

It was much later that Tanner wrapped the comforter around them and they both fell asleep secure in the familiar warmth of each other's arms.

**Tanner Home 6am**

Vin heard the kids moving around and slipped quietly out of the bed to help them prepare their surprise. He knew Kelli had not had enough sleep, but he also knew she wouldn't want to miss what the kids had planned for anything in the world. Tanner pulled on his sweats and grabbed a gown for his redhead.

Kelli was more asleep than awake, but Vin's words registered somewhere in her brain. "Kel, the kids will be in soon. Put this on." Vin assisted her with the gown, kissed her gently and smiled when she turned over to go back to sleep. _*Enjoy it while you can baby, it won't last long.*_

Thirty minutes later Jason and Andi were finally satisfied that the breakfast tray for their mother was acceptable. Vin helped by carrying it for them to the bedroom and when he opened the door, the two little ones ran to the bed yelling,

"Happy Birthday Mom!" Kelli managed to open her eyes just as both kids bounced onto the bed.

"We brung you breakfast, mama." Andi shouted, "And presents!"

"Dad helped, but we mostly did it ourselves." Jason explained.

Vin held on to the food until he was certain Kelli was awake and she pulled herself into a sitting position. Sitting next to her, he kept one hand on the tray to keep it steady as the kids continued to bounce on the bed.

"This is wonderful…" It had not registered with Kelli that today was really her birthday; she turned to Vin for help, inquiring blue eyes showed her bewilderment. 

"When I told 'em it was your birthday, they planned all this just for you." The Texan watched her eyes and knew exactly when his redhead pieced everything together. "Of course we made enough for all of us, so you wouldn't have to eat alone."

Kelli looked at the dishes of assorted sliced fruit and large plate of buttered toast, thankful that Vin had selected food that was easy to eat with your hands. However it was the mug of coffee he handed her that held her interest. "By all means help me out here y'all, I could never eat all this by myself."

That was all the invitation the children needed and it did not take long for the large amount of food to disappear. Vin set the tray aside and then let the kids give their gifs.

"We made this for you." Andi's turquoise colored eyes were shining as she proudly showed Kelli the card they had made and received a big hug in return.

Jason was next. "This is from all of us. Dad had to help us, but we thought you needed it." Handing his new mother a small gift-wrapped package, he waited with excited anticipation for her reaction.

Taking her time, Kelli pulled the paper off the beautiful gift to find a jewelers box and tears sprang to her eyes when she opened it. Vin's touch was unmistakably evident in the design of the beautiful family ring nestled inside, precious stones were set into a platinum band that she could wear and not damage when she fired her gun.

Jason pointed out each gemstone and identified who it represented, "This green one for May is dad, the red one for July is you, the yellow one is topaz, that's November, for me and the pretty blue December one is for Andi."

Emotion threatened to choke off her words as she slipped it on her finger, but Kelli managed to say, "I love it." She hugged Jason really tight, pulled Andi in close and whispered. "Thank you; this is just what I needed and I love both of you to pieces."

"Okay you two, time to get a move on, Mom needs to get dressed so go straighten your room. We'll be out in a few minutes, and then you get to spend the mornin' with Uncle Chris." Vin herded them out the door, giving Kelli a chance to control her emotions.

Vin came back over and sat beside her again, "I know that you never have acknowledged your made up birth date, but now that you know your real one and we have the kids, I thought it was time we celebrated." He reached into the drawer of the nightstand and brought out another package, handing it to her. "This one is from me to you baby."

"I don't know what to say. I didn't even realize that today was…" Vin stopped her with his words.

"Just enjoy it Kel, and mark it into our book of memories. It is way past time for you to have your own day and I for one think that the day you were born deserves celebratin'. Now indulge me and open your gift."

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve you, but I love you Tanner." Kelli unwrapped his gift to find a book, bound in leather, and inside was every note and poem that Vin had written to her since the day they had met. On the last page was a poem he had written especially for today.

_From the moment _

_I saw you_

I wanted to meet you.

_From the moment_

_I met you,_

I wanted to know you.

_From the moment_

_I knew you._

I was in love with you.

_From the moment_

_I loved you,_

I wanted to share my life with you.

…_and from that moment_

_To this moment,_

_And for all the moments to come,_

I will love you with all of my heart. **

Kelli did not even try to hide her tears as she read the words that expressed his love. "Vin, it's beautiful."

The Texan leaned over and kissed her, "So are you lady." Vin's tender kiss quickly turned passionate and lustful. It never took much to fan the flames of desire that was always there between them and when want became need they were in a whole different realm. For a few minutes the rest of the world was shut out and only the two of them existed.

The sound of children's loud voices in the next room reminded them that it was time to get moving. Kelli reluctantly got out of bed and then put her book in a safe place as Vin picked up the tray to take to the kitchen.

Before he reached the door Tanner stopped and said, "I almost forgot, I had you new prescription filled on the way home yesterday and it's on the shelf in the bathroom."

"Thanks, I'll be out in a few minutes." Kelli could not decide how to take having a birthday, but when she looked at the new ring on her finger she smiled. Her own family…yep that made it easy to accept. She would celebrate with them and take pleasure in every single minute of it.

**Larabee Home ~8:00am**

Chris was holding Grace with one arm as he grabbed the phone receiver with his other hand. "Larabee…" Chris listened. "If it's that important Ezra, come on over now and we'll discuss it… Yeah, that will work."

Linda watched her husband slowly hang up the phone, deep in thought. "Chris? ...Please tell me that we can have one day of fun without having to discuss your work."

"Sorry Babe, It won't take that long, but it is important." He moved to sit in the empty deck chair, next to his blond. "I promise nothing will interfere with your party. It will take thirty minutes, tops. All you need to do is find enough to keep Jason and Andi busy in the meantime. They should be here anytime now."

"Don't worry babe, I already have some things that they can help with for the party. I also talked to Barbara last night and she said that she has everything that you requested. You do realize that you haven't told me what she is doing for you?"

"Good, and yes I do know. Maybe we'll find out that you are not the only one in this family that can pull off a surprise." Chris grinned mischievously. "Grace and I make a good team; I tell her all about my planned surprises and she doesn't tell a soul."

"Yet Larabee…doesn't tell on you yet; but give her time and that will change."

Vin led Peso and Dancer out of the barn while Kelli was having a last minute conversation with the children.

"Are you both certain that you don't want to go with us?" Kelli had trouble believing that the kids were turning down a chance to ride.

Jason looked at Andi and then answered for the two of them. "We're sure. We promised Uncle Chris that we would spend the morning helpin' him and like dad says, a promise is a promise."

"He's right, when you make a promise you need to keep it." Overhearing Jason's remark as he walked up, Vin had to smile. He helped them out some by changing Kelli's focus. "The horses are saddled and ready to go Kel. We're burnin' daylight standin' here and we really should get movin'."

Kelli glanced at Vin and then back to the kids, she was certain that that something was going on that she was not supposed to know. The children had passed on riding this morning and instead of working on the house as he usually did in his off time, Vin had insisted that she ride up to the cabin with him.

"Okay, you two give us a hug and then run on up to Uncle Chris' house while we can watch you."

Jason and Andi sighed with relief; their part in this plan was working. They gave their parents a hug and then took off before there were any more questions. As soon as Vin saw they were safely at Chris' house he handed Kelli the reins for Dancer.

"I'll race you to the second meadow and even give you a head start." Tanner knew that his wife suspected something, but he also knew that she would not ask what it was.

"Don't need a head start Tanner; Dancer and I can outrun you and Peso any day of the week." Kelli laughed as she mounted her horse and left before Vin even started.

Kelli had slowed down a little until Vin caught up to her and then urged Dancer on faster. The horses were ready to cut loose and enjoyed the fast paced run to the big meadow that lay at the base of the mountain path. Both riders reached the other side at the same time, Vin rode up beside his wife and stopped close enough to Dancer to lean over and kiss his wife.

The Texan grinned, "Peso and I took it easy on you two. Otherwise we would have beaten you by a good quarter of a mile."

"A quarter of a mile Tanner? I don't think so. If I hadn't waited for you to catch up…" Vin silenced her with another kiss.

"Now that I have your attention," Vin chuckled. "How about we ride up the mountain instead of going to the cabin?"

"After a kiss like that I'd follow you anywhere; lead on." Kelli laughed.

The truth was it did not matter to her where they went as long as Vin was with her. As they rode single file up the mountain path, she studied the man that had taken the point position. Before meeting him she could never have imagined any one person becoming so important in her life. Now she could not imagine a life without him in it.

_*Face it Kel, you are not near as strong as you want people to believe. If it were not for Vinyou could never make it through a case like this one. Knowing that he is there for you is the only reason that the old nightmares do not take up permanent residence in your sleep. Hell, if it were not for that blue-eyed Texan you would have nothing but that empty existence that you called a life, before you met him. First he helped you discover feelings that you did not know were possible to feel, and then he taught you about the power of love. Vin is the terrific dad that you knew he would be and you now have the family that you believed you would not have. But all that talk about leaving things to trusting fate and faith… Don't fool yourself Kel, it scares the hell out of you that the worst could happen and you would have to go on alone. You may say you could live on the memories you two are making, but you know that is not true, you might force yourself to keep existing, but you could never really live again.*_

Kelli was lost so deep in her thoughts that she did not realize that they had stopped moving. Vin had already dismounted and was talking to her, but she had not heard a word that he said.

"Kel?" Vin stood beside Dancer waiting for her to acknowledge him. He did not know which direction her musing had taken her, but he was certain she was somewhere else at the moment. When he knew she was listening he tried again. "You wanna join me or stay on that horse all day?" 

"Sorry…I guess my mind wandered." She slipped off the horse to the ground.

Vin took her hand. "Come with me, I wanna show you somethin'." He led her to the edge of clearing. "You are lookin' down on all 4000 acres of the Larabee7; this is the only location on the entire property that you can see it in one view. Look closely and you may see some deer, elk or if you're lucky a big horn or two." He handed her the binoculars. "And if you look over there to the right where those three huge boulders are, you can see where our land joins it." Tanner pointed to a landmark she would recognize.

"Lord, it's a beautiful view and so much bigger than I thought, I guess knowin' the square mileage and actually visualizing' it, are two different things." She knew how much Vin loved the land and even building their home he had taken great pains to make sure that as little of the natural beauty of it was disturbed as possible.

"Sometimes it hard to envision what you can't see and all you need is a different perspective to grasp the bigger picture. Take those boulders for instance; it's easy to forget that they have been in the makin' for thousands of years and will still be standin' strong long after we're gone. The strength of 'em won't change just because we are not standin' beside 'em, able to reach out and touch 'em. We're all guilty once in while of forgettin' that there is more than what's in front of us and that some things will always be there, whether we see 'em or not."

Kelli leaned back as Vin wrapped his arms around her waist, he may be talking about the land, but what he was saying applied to their love as well as the case they were working on. _*Don't lose sight of what is in front of you Kel. Trust that there is a bigger picture, even if you can't see it right now. Now is the time to make more memories and not let your fears about the future rob you of the pleasures you can enjoy today*_

"Have I ever told you how amazin' you are Tanner?"

"Maybe you have a time or two, but 'm up for you tellin' me now if you want to, "The Texan grinned and drew her into his arms. "I brought a blanket just in case we needed to discuss … anything."

"Talkin' is not what I had in mind."

"Me neither."

**Larabee 7 Ranch**

Chris' thirty minutes had turned into two hours; but the information Ezra had gathered from Samuel Carmichael was just what they needed. Between that and the reports from the AG, Larabee could feel their plans coming together. Tomorrow they would secretly meet with Michael Vance aka Michael Welch, the man that the AG had on the inside and the 'agent' that had sent them the video of the bust in California. He was flying in first thing in the morning, specifically to meet with their covert operations team and then be back in Costa Mesa before nightfall.

However that was tomorrow, right now they had a birthday and a homecoming to celebrate. It was time to rejoin their family.

"It about time, Larabee," Linda whispered as he walked up beside her and took Grace from her arms. "I thought I would have to call in SWAT to get you two out of your office."

"Sorry babe, it took a little longer than I had expected."

"Did you remember to warn Ezra that Barbara will be here?"

"Yep, and according to him he is fine with it." Chris did not believe that for a minute, but Ezra was not confiding in him about his and Barbara's situation. Until Standish wanted to talk about it with him Chris was staying out of it.

JD and Casey arrived with the twins. Family members surrounded the youngest brother before he had made it two feet inside the door.

Buck was the first one to reach him and gave him a big hug, careful not to squeeze too hard. "Damn, it's good to see you walking around."

Chris placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Welcome home JD."

"How are you feeing brother?" Josiah asked

Nathan shooed everyone away. "Let him inside so he can sit down before you well wish him back to the hospital."

"It's okay Nathan, I'm just glad to be here." JD looked around the room and smiled. "I wasn't sure for a while I'd make it back here." He noticed Ezra standing off to the side and thanks to Casey informing him, he was well of the fact that the southerner was still carrying feelings of guilt. JD decided that it was time to set things straight.

"From what the doctor told me, if Ezra hadn't protected me when Carmichael came rushing in firing his gun, I'd be a dead man. Thank you Ezra, from me, Casey, and our girls." JD walked over to Standish and grasped his shoulder. "You could have reached cover but you stayed with me and stopped the bleeding instead, Doc says that made the difference between me living and dying. I'll never forget that brother."

Ezra was speechless; he had not realized that his actions that day meant so much. He thought he had failed his fellow agent, friend, and brother. Suddenly he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders and embraced JD, holding on long enough to calm his emotions that threatened to overflow. In a soft southern drawl he whispered, "Welcome home, brother."

Casey was aware that it had bothered JD a lot that Ezra blamed himself for his injuries. She knew how important it was for her husband to set things right, she owed Ezra too, more than he would ever know. "Hey, I thought this was a party. Where is the birthday girl?"

JD released his hold on Standish. "Yeah we need to get this celebration going. We brought the video camera and it's ready to record."

Linda laughed. "I made the mistake of putting Tanner in charge of keeping her busy. Only the good Lord knows when he'll bring her back."

Jason boldly spoke up. "You told Dad to keep Mom away 'til one o'clock. He'll be here at one."

"You're right Jason." Chris ruffled the boy's hair. He respected the trust the child had in Vin and he was proud of his courage for speaking up. "Linda, you ought to know by now that Tanner keeps his promises and according to the clock he still has twenty minutes."

"Thank you Jason for reminding me, I did say one didn't I?" Linda had forgotten that the children were in hearing distance and they would not understand her teasing remark. "There is an open buffet so if anyone is hungry feel free to grab what you want."

JD settled in a chair next to Mallory. "Welcome to the CASSIE team Mal, I hear you are doing well. We've needed the extra help for a while now and I appreciate you being there to help Pam and the team while I'm out."

"Pam has been a good teacher, but I know when you get back she will be relieved. I've got the basic concept down, but I'm afraid I work a whole lot slower than she is used to." She and JD discussed computers while they other family members were either eating or talking.

Barbara arrived shortly before one and avoided Ezra altogether. He watched her move around the room greeting the others, but he could not bring himself to risk talking to her. _*****__Courage, Ezra, courage you must stay strong, her life could depend on it.*_

"They're back! I told y'all!" Jason yelled. He had been watching for his parents to return and he was excited about the surprise Miss Barbara had shared with him and Andi yesterday, even his dad didn't know about it.

The horses were taken care of and Vin looked at his watch, it was twelve fifty-six. _*Perfect timing Tanner.* _It had been a very pleasant morning, after spending some time up on the mountain making love, he and Kelli had stopped at the new house on the way back here. Together they had finished painting the stars on Andi's ceiling and they had a good start on Jason's mountains. A few more days of work and their new home would be ready to move into.

The Texan grabbed his wife by the waist and brought her to his side. "Looks as if the whole gang is already here baby, let's go and join 'em." Together they walked up to the ranch house.

Vin took her to the front door and opened it so Kelli could step inside before him. She was greeted with screams of "Surprise," and there was a big banner hung across the room that said Happy Birthday Kel!

Jason and Andi ran up to them. "Are you surprised? "

"I certainly am. I reckon I know now why y'all didn't ride with us this mornin'." She turned and whispered to Vin. "You should have warned me."

"Just enjoy it Texas," he whispered back to her.

Chris made his way over to his eldest daughter. "The kids have done really well at keeping our secret, but I'm not certain how much longer they can last. For that reason and before this bunch makes it impossible to hear anything. I have a few things to say." He took her hand and led her over to stand in front of the fireplace.

Kelli knew that Linda was behind this party and although she appreciated it, she was not prepared for anything like this. Vin stood close by with the kids and Linda had a big smile on her face.

"Quiet!" Chris waited for the talking to subside. "I've got a couple of things to say and then you can party on the rest of the day." He held on to Kelli's hand so she couldn't move away.

"We're listening big dog!" Buck yelled.

"Almost nine months ago, I stood here and told all of you that I was damn proud to find out that Kelli was my daughter." He turned to Kelli. "You not only got a father, but you got this bunch of family too. I know this is the first time you have had a real date of birth to celebrate and I have twenty five other birthdays to make up for, but I wanted this one to be special." Barbara handed him a large envelope. "I told Barbara what I wanted to do and she made it happen. Kel, this is something you should have had many years ago, I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm glad to be the one to give it to you." He handed her the envelope.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. It was difficult to read it all through tear filled eyes, but she tried until she got to the third line and had to stop. "This is real?"

"Real and official, Barbara went to Austin, Texas and filed it in person." Chris saw the impending flood of tears that was coming and pulled Kelli into a hug. "I love you Kel." His own uncontrolled emotions made it difficult to continue, but he knew he had to. "It's an amended birth certificate… for Kelli Coulter Larabee…born July 15 and under the space where the father's name is placed, it says Christopher Adam Larabee. I also had her federal employment records changed accordingly."

Kelli did raise her head at that statement. "But the age difference…"

"Travis took care of all that… with JD's help "

"Anyone who has Kel's birth date down as December 1st can delete that date. Six weeks ago, Director Travis cleared it and I changed all official documents to reflect Kelli C. Larabee Tanner born on July 15th and she is twenty six years old today." JD added proudly. "However, her name at work won't change; it will still be Agent Coulter."

"I just had to make sure that you didn't see any of the records before today. "Vin confessed his part, relieved that it was now out in the open. Keeping a secret from Kelli was hard for him.

Jason looked at Barbara, "Now?" She answered him with an affirmative nod.

That drew Vin's attention. "Jason?"

"Andi and I have a surprise too, Dad. You need to stand over by Mom."

Vin did as Jason asked and all the adults waited to find out what was going on. Barbara was the only one that knew and she was going to let the kids take care of it.

Jason took Andi's hand and stood in front of their parents. "Miss Barbara helped make us 'fficial too." Andi gave Vin an envelope and Jason gave one to Kelli. "I know it's not both your birthdays but…well this is from us." They each pulled out the paper inside and read the two new certificates that listed Vincent Jamison and Kelli Larabee Tanner as the children's legal parents.

It's… our new… mended birth tickets. Andi managed to get out. "We 'fficial, too, just like mama."

"Birth certificates, Andi." Jason corrected and then explained. "The court made y'all legally our parents and now we are 'fficially Tanners." He had been practicing that all day and was pleased that he got it right. "But … we don't need no paper, y'all belonged to us already."

Vin and Kelli were not the only adults in the room unable to stop the flow of their tears. As they pulled Jason and Andi close, a wet eyed, Buck took charge of livening up the room by exclaiming.

"Let the celebration begin!"

** © AGC Inc


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Larabee 7 Ranch**

**Sunday ~ July 16th 10am **

Larabee tossed the hay into the stall, muttering to himself as he worked off his anger. "Damn southerner, I should have ordered him to stand down, but did I? …No! He thinks he can tell me…Hell, he did tell me. You wait Standish your time is coming! When this is over…" The sound of laughter from the doorway of the barn drew Chris' attention. "What's so damn funny, Tanner?

"You are." Vin grabbed another pitchfork and started to work on the next stall. "Most of the time, you're spittin' nails cause Ez takes too many risks. He decides to play it cautious for a change and you're still angry with him. You can't have it both ways Cowboy."

"Who in the hell says I can't?"

The Texan shook his head and chuckled; he stopped pitching the hay and then turned to face the blonde. "I think you just enjoy bitchin' Lar'bee. If it was Ez goin' under and you were meetin' with a man you didn't know, you'd be doin' the same thing. No sense in advertisin' what that ugly mug of yours looks like 'til it's absolutely necessary."

"Be careful about who you're calling ugly, Tanner. I'm in a mean mood and you are the closest target to take it out on." Chris snapped. Two months of celibacy had Larabee tense enough; having three of his agents' targeted for death in less than a week had him fuming, and the sordid details of this case made him sick to his stomach. To top it off with having the team undercover specialist practically ordering him to stay away from today's meeting had him gnashing his teeth. Being insulted by his best friend and brother was the last straw.

Unaffected by Chris' hollow threat Vin laughed. "Hell, Chris, have you looked in the mirror lately? You look scruffier than a wet gopher." Chris had quit shaving and his usually neat blonde locks were in need of a trim. The rugged appearance of the man before him was looking less like the old polished Larabee every day.

Chris stopped pitching hay and leaned on the pitchfork He sighed; and then started to grin. "I've noticed a few times lately that you've been taking on this same type of appearance yourself Tanner."

Vin smiled as he recalled Kelli's sensory reaction to what she called his scruffy look. "Your daughter seems to find it … pleasin'… for some unexplained reason and I do try to keep her happy."

Larabee shook his head, and laughed. Discussing women was something he and Vin had done often enough in the past. However, now it was different; the woman in question that Tanner was referring to was his daughter. "I don't need to know details Tanner."

"That's good, cause you ain't getting' 'em, anyhow." The Texan had no intention of sharing details about his and Kelli's intimate relationship, but he had accomplished his goal of getting Chris to laugh.

Chris had just realized the time and wondered why Buck and Kelli weren't back yet. "I thought another team was supposed to relieve Buck and Kel at seven. Where in the hell are they?"

"Kel called and said they would be late. Buck insisted they had to stay at the office until last night's tapes were transcribed and I reckon he has a good reason for it."

Chris nodded; he knew Buck would explain when he got here. "If you're here and Kel is still working with Buck, where are the kids?"

"Inez is at your house with their girls and she asked me if Andi and Jason could play with 'em. I feel for Jason though, when Sarah, Andi and Maria join forces they usually managed to get him into the middle of their latest escapade."

"Yeah, I don't think he has forgiven me yet for Grace being a girl." Larabee chucked. "Anyway I appreciate you being here to help with the stalls; maybe by the time we finished we'll hear something from Ezra."

Chris and Vin had always been in tune with each other mentally and it felt as if they had known each other forever. It was something they accepted without question, it was just the way it was from the first time they met. It was like two old souls had found one another again and rekindled a friendship older than the ages. They may argue, fight or be down right ornery with one another, but underneath it all they knew their friendship would survive. The old friends worked in comfortable silence for the next thirty minutes.

Inez's accented voice cut through that silence, "SARAH CHRISTINA AND MARIA INESA WILMIGTON!

Jason's yell was not far behind, "DAD! You better come here!"

"Uh-oh." Chris said. "Inez sounds hot under the collar."

"I wonder what the girls did now." Tanner commented, though frankly he did not think anything those three little angels had found to get into would surprise him…much.

Tanner and Larabee started out of the barn to go investigate what was going on. The two men raced across the yard and up the stairs of the deck expecting to find some type of major disaster. Coming to a sudden halt their worst fears vanished however when they took in the scene before them. Jason stood off to the side with his arms crossed in front of him, while Inez was giving her two girls a sound scolding. In the middle of all this Andi sat with her face completely covered with Inez's make-up.

Jason rolled his eyes and said. "I was way over there by the tree swing dad; I had nothin' to do with this."

Linda stood by the kitchen door holding Grace, and tried to stifle her laughter. "Inez and I were in the kitchen. When we heard all the giggling out here, we thought we should check on the girls." To keep the mischievous young ladies from hearing her laugh, she went inside for a jar of face cream to remove the paint job that the girls had masterminded.

"This is not the first time Sarah and Maria have gotten into my cosmetics. But I did warn them about doing it again and now I suppose they will have to be punished." Inez looked over at the guilty imps.

Chris and Vin took another look at their two little nieces and it took a great deal of effort to control their own laughter. Both young ladies had a fair amount of lipstick and eye shadow smeared on their faces, too.

Larabee cleared his throat and spoke loud enough for Sarah and Maria to hear his message. "Inez I'm sure that they will not ever again take anything of yours without asking permission. "Right girls?"

Two young heads nodded yes, enthusiastically.

"Vin, I'm sorry they painted all over Andi, I'll get her cleaned up." Inez took the jar of face cream and tissues that Linda passed to her.

"Inez, stop frettin' about it, she was not an unwillin' victim. " Vin picked Andi up. "We can handle a little lipstick and…whatever." Tanner wasn't sure what the rest of it was, but it didn't matter to him. "There's no harm done."

When Andi saw that Vin was not too upset with her, she smiled. "Sarah make me beautiful Daddy."

"You were already beautiful, Princess; but you should have asked before you used somethin' that doesn't belong to you. Next time, you need to wait for a grown-up to say okay first." Tanner grabbed some tissues and a glob of cream to start removing the war paint from his daughter's face. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Inez took on Maria, while Chris worked to clean Sarah's face. The trio had almost completed the job when they heard Buck's truck pull into the drive

"Mom's home, "Jason moved quickly toward the exit, deciding to distance himself from the girls, and went to meet Kelli.

Vin knew what his son had in mind and laughed. "Kelli and Buck will have a full report on this little escapade before they make it to the deck."

Buck was the first one up the stairs followed by Jason and Kelli. Wilmington had heard the story of the mischief that his daughters and Andi had gotten into from Jason. He knew that Inez would expect him to agree with her that the girls should be punished in some way, but he just did not have the heart to do it. The only thing he had on his mind was how thankful he was that they were here safe and sound. After all the horrible things that he had heard being done to innocent children during last night's stakeout: a little mistake with some lipstick did not seem like such a big deal.

"I love both of you." Buck had knelt down by Sarah and Maria. "I know what you did and your Mother and I will talk about what you need to do. We'll let you know what we decide to do about it when we all get home." He hugged them both. "Now I want you both to play close by and promise me that there will be no more trouble today."

"In chorus the girls answered. "Okay. We love you, too Daddy." They immediately took off to play and after Andi gave Kelli a hug, she followed them.

Jason looked at Vin and with a resigned sigh stated. "Reckon I'd better go too, and make sure they stay out of trouble."

Once Jason was out of earshot, Inez said. "I don't know what we're going to do about those little imps."

"We're gonna love and protect them." Buck answered softly, still watching his daughters.

"Y'all need anything to drink before I sit down?" Linda asked.

Kelli responded first. "I could use a shot of Tequila, but I'll settle for a beer." She walked over to the deck railing and wrapped her arms around Vin for a much needed hug,

"Make that two, Linda." Buck replied.

Chris was surprised that either of them would ask for a beer this early on a Sunday morning, but said. "I'll get 'em, Linda go ahead and sit down. Vin, you want one?"

"Think I'll stick to coffee, thanks." Vin was more than surprised. Kelli never drank beer this early in the day, and he noticed that her hair was still damp, surmising that she had taken a shower at the office. It was becoming a habit with her to 'get clean' before she came home. The Texan had a feeling that whatever they had heard last night on surveillance was disturbing because both Kelli and Buck were very subdued.

Vin laid his hand on the back of Kelli's neck and massaged gently. "You okay baby?" The Texan's strong fingers rubbed the tense muscles knotted in her shoulders and neck.

Kelli rolled her head in response to the massage and sighed, "That feels good, and yeah I'll be fine."

Chris came out of the house and handed Buck his beer, and then walked over to Kelli passing her another one. "Rough night?"

"And mornin', but maybe we should discuss it later." She looked over at Linda, Inez and Grace. "You need to talk to Buck."

Larabee studied his oldest friend, noticing the tired lines that crossed his face and the slump of one shoulder as he stood off to himself. "Buck, walk with me to the barn. Vin and I left in a hurry and I need to put up some stuff we left laying around."

"Sure stud," Buck downed his beer and threw the bottle in the trashcan. "Let's go." Wilmington followed Chris down the stairs.

"Kel, you look tired. Inez and I will keep an eye on the kids; go get some sleep. Vin, take her home." Linda could feel the tension in the air and wanted to help the only way she could. She knew that no one would discuss the case with her and Inez around.

"Sounds like a plan to me, "Vin took his wife's hand. "Come on, let's go home." She went with him with no argument.

Chris busied himself picking up the pitchforks and putting them away, giving Buck time to gather his thoughts. He knew the man well enough to know that something was weighing heavily on his mind.

Finally Wilmington spoke. "I need more manpower for this task force Chris. We need to start doubling the surveillance so one team can leave if necessary."

"Add as many people as you need Buck. You ready to tell me why?"

"There are a lot of different activities going on in that house. Last night…" Buck swallowed hard. "Last night was particularly busy and brutal for some of the younger girls. Keats, that's the man in charge, also took an order from one of the clients for a virgin male, specifically in the four to six year-old range. They agreed on a price of twenty-five thousand dollars and made arrangement for him to take delivery later this week. I want a free unit to be able to follow him once he leaves there and rescue that child."

Larabee nodded thoughtfully. "Once you have it on tape that he paid the money, we can arrest him and keep him locked up. No one would be the wiser. Do you know yet what day it will happen?"

"Not yet, but my guess is that it will take a couple of days to … fill the order." Buck had difficulty getting the words out.

Chris cursed aloud. This case was taking one hell of a toll on his team already, and they hadn't even begun to dig. He didn't comment any further, knowing that there was more that Buck needed to get off of his chest.

"So what happened when you got back to the office?"

"Mark was waiting to transcribe the tapes for us, but after fifteen minutes of listening to that shit he became violently ill." Buck shook his head. "I just can't let anyone listen to those damn tapes anymore unless there is a second person in the room with them." Buck began to pace. "God I will be glad when those bastards make a move so we can bust the. Hell is too good for the sonsofbitches."

"I know how hard it is to just wait and do nothing for the children that we hear being abused Buck. But it's the only way we're going to be able to do it. We've got to dot all of our 'eyes' and cross all of our 'tees' on this one if we're going to be successful in taking down as much as the organization as we can." Chris had listened to every one of the tapes that they had as evidence. He knew how damaging the recordings were to his agents' psyches and wished that they didn't have to be subjected to anymore of the gruesome details, but realized that it could be weeks, or even months, before they were actually in a position to bring the case to a head and arrest anyone.

Buck stopped and studied Larabee. He knew that Chris had heard all the evidence as well and knew that it was just as hard for him as it was for the rest of them. "How much longer before you go in?"

"Soon, I hope. I'll know more when Ezra gets back from his meeting with the AG's man from California. Go home Buck, get some sleep."

"Yeah, maybe I will." The two men walked out of the barn together. "I need to hug my girls again, and tell Inez that I'm going home."

Chris watched Buck say his good-byes. He knew that something had to break soon or he would have to put a counselor on full-time status for his agents to help them cope with this one.

It was late afternoon when Inez and the girls went home. She wanted Buck to sleep as long as possible in a quiet house before the girls made it impossible to keep the noise level down. She found that she had no need to worry about either. Buck was already awake and the girls decided that if they were quiet their parents might forget about their punishment for today's 'paint party'.

While the girls quietly watched a movie, Inez joined her husband at the kitchen table. "I thought that you would still be sleeping."

"Couldn't sleep, darlin'," Buck took her hand. "It was too quiet."

Inez knew Buck too well, "I am worried about you husband."

"I'll be fine as long as I know you and the girls are safe here at home." Buck sighed, "But can we not punish them this once? I know they were wrong…" Inez placed her fingers against his lips to silence him.

"I gave them a warning this time, but next time, and there will be a next time, they will have to lose some privileges. Agreed?"

"Agreed, and in case I haven't told you today, I love you lady." Buck squeezed her hand and leaned over to gently kiss the beautiful mother of his children.

Inez sighed contently, pleased to see her husband relaxed again. "I love you, too. Now, go spend time with our girls while I make you your favorite dinner." Inez kissed him and shooed him out of her kitchen. As she watched him go, she had a feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better for her big-hearted Buck.

Kelli opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was almost six. Now if she could only figure out if that was am or pm she would be fine. The absence of Vin next to her and the sound of children's laughter coming from the direction of the kitchen gave her a good clue that it was still Sunday. Damn she hated working nights and sleeping days, she missed out on so much time with the kids. She rolled out of bed and after a quick stop in the bathroom, followed the sounds of her family's cheerful voices to the other side of the house.

She found Vin, Jason and Andi working on dinner and it reminded her of the first morning that the children were with them. Andi stood on a chair helping Vin with the makings for hamburgers and Jason was setting the table. That however was where the similarities ended; a lot had changed in the seven months that the children had been with them.

"Hi Mom," Jason grinned and met her for his expected hug. "Dad said you'd be up soon and we almost have dinner ready."

"We making hamburglers." Andi said proudly, balancing herself on the chair positioned next to Vin.

"Hamburgers, Andi, not hamburglers." Jason corrected.

"That's what I said." Andi stomped her foot and almost fell off the chair. Vin easily caught their little blond haired princess and set her down on the floor.

"Everythin' is ready; all we need are some bodies with hungry appetites that are ready to chow down." The Texan leaned over and kissed his redhead. "Did you sleep well, baby?"

Kelli smiled, "Yep, and 'm starved."

Vin noticed that her smile did not reach her eyes and her posture showed how tense she was. *_It is gonna be a long night Tanner, but she needs to talk and you need to listen. She'd do the same for you.*_

They sat down to eat and the kids kept a steady stream of conversation going throughout the meal. Most of it centered on their day or Sarah and Maria, but Jason dropped a question his parents were not expecting to hear.

"Dad, how do we get another boy in this family? Can't y'all order a boy baby or something?

Vin had his mouth full of food and chewed slowly trying to decide how to answer that question. He didn't expect to have to have this discussion with Jason for a least another few years and was not prepared to have it just now.

"Jason, that's silly, we just 'dopt one." Andi answered her brother, confidant that she was right.

"Can we do that?" Jason wasn't sure how it all worked, but that sounded good to him "I want a boy close to my age 'cause there's too many girls around here."

Kelli looked at Vin and decided to let him answer this one. "Vin?"

Tanner cleared his throat and took a drink of tea before answering. "Jason, we can't just adopt a child to have an extra boy around. Adoptions are special and we may adopt again sometime in the future, but not right now. However we have thought about being available as foster parents again."

"What's the difference?" Jason's curiosity was boundless.

"We chose to adopt you and Andi and that means we are your parents for always, and we will love you forever. But there are other children out there that have no family they can go to and those kids are placed into a temporary home. We are approved to be foster parents, and when we foster a child they stay with us for a while, being loved and cared for, until a family can be found that wants them as much as we wanted both of you and then they leave."

Jason thought about what Vin said. "So we could have a boy foster child and then he would leave when you find his Vin and Kelli?"

"Yes, it could be a few days or a few months, but he or she would leave when a home was found for him or her." Vin smiled when he saw Jason's reaction to the last part of that explanation. "You and Andi will always be ours, but if we help to look after another child that means you would have to share us sometimes. Are you willin' to do that?"

Andi spoke up first. "Yep, Max help too."

"Shoot, you helped us, it seems only right that we help another kid that has no home. If it's a boy he can share my room." Jason said. "But, I don't think he…or she will find parents as good as we did."

Vin looked over at Kelli. "I think we just made our first decision as a family."

Chris was pacing the floor waiting to hear from Ezra.

"Larabee, you need to relax, he will call when he calls. Glaring at the phone will not make it ring any faster." Linda smiled and patted the empty space on the couch beside her. "Sit with me while you wait, I promise we can hear the phone from over here." She wanted Chris' attention on her, not the damn phone.

"I know, but he should have called hours ago and…" The ringing phone interrupted him. Chris grabbed it and growled. "Standish, this had better be you!" he listened for a minute. "It's not that late damn it … yeah I hear you, just be there by eight, no sleeping in Ezra." Chris slammed the receiver down and cursed.

"Bad news, babe?"

"That depends on whether you're me or Ezra."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**MCAT Office ~Monday Morning ~July 17th**

Chris was in early and anxious to get the days' work moving. Ezra had called late yesterday evening and suggested that the Covert Operations Team meet at the office this morning to discuss their next move. He was reluctant to come out to the ranch and talk about his meet with Michael Vance.

Larabee stopped in front of Mrs. Montgomery's desk. "Gunny set up the conflict room for the covert op team and then herd them all in there as soon Standish arrives. The meeting will begin at nine-thirty."

"Yes sir. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, we will have the entire unit meet at one in the war room. Make it happen."

"I'm on it, Boss."

Vin and Kelli arrived at the office together, both of them not up to par, due to staying up late talking, but they were determined to work anyway. Kelli's emotions had held until after they had put Jason and Andi to bed; but as soon as Vin had closed their bedroom door behind them, the waterworks had fallen. Vin had cradled Kelli to him and held her as she wept, hashing over some of the things that she and Buck had been subjected to listen to the night before, and Tanner had found his stomach knotting up with a combination of anger and sorrow.

Tanner left Kelli at her desk and headed for Chris' office. He gave one short rap on the door and then walked in. He flopped down in a chair across from the desk and waited for Larabee to look up from the paperwork he was going over.

"Hard night?" Chris queried. "Kelli okay?"

"Yes…" Tanner replied. "Kelli's okay…just needed to unload a little. Did you hear back from Ezra, yet?"

Chris nodded. "Yes…I would have called you last night, but I thought you and Red could use some time alone. The Covert Op's Team is meeting shortly to be briefed on what Ezra found out from Michael Welch aka Michael Vance, and then we'll have a unit meeting at one."

Vin ran a hand over his face. "Sounds good…look Chris, I've been doin' some thinkin'."

"That's always a dangerous thing." Chris couldn't help quipping, thinking that Tanner was seriously in need of a laugh or two himself.

Vin chuckled. "It's been known to happen a time or two Lar'bee…you might try it yourself sometime."

Larabee cocked an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything else.

"This case we're on is gettin' pretty ugly already, and we haven't even gotten into the worse of it yet. With just what we've already been able to find out, the fellows runnin' the organization aren't goin' to go down easy. They are goin' to play dirty; we've already been made well aware of that by the attacks on Ezra, JD, and Kelli. And that was back when they only thought we were sniffin' at their bone; now we're not only sniffin' after it, we're plannin' on takin' all of their bones away, and they are goin' to come after us like the rabid dogs that they are."

"I'm following you." Chris said.

Vin straightened up in the chair. "We're goin' to have to not only hold our own against them, but we're goin' to have to be strong enough to bring them down. I want to institute a regiment of hard core trainin' for the next couple of weeks, around everythin' else that we've got goin' on. It's not goin' to be easy; and I'm certain we're goin' to get some protests from the rest of the unit, but it's imperative that we're as ready as we can be to go up against those bastards."

"Do it. They already are the best-trained agents around, but this will keep their skills sharp as well as teach them some new techniques. It might just reduce the stress level around here."

"I'll work out a schedule and have it ready for the team meetin'." Vin stood up to leave.

"Work on it after we meet with Ezra. You need to know everything that's going to happen because you're going to be the man in charge when I leave." Chris rose and headed for the door with Vin right behind him.

**Conflict room ~9:30am**

Ezra waited for everyone to find a chair before he started presenting his plan. He had worked on it most of the night and was anxious to set things into motion. They now had enough information to proceed and he was ready.

"Gentlemen, two things have transpired since we last met that will have an impact our planned mission. This first event was on Friday and I have asked Josiah to join us this morning because he accompanied me on a short jaunt to Arizona. We were able to interview Samuel Carmichael, cousin to the now deceased Ray 'the Jag killer' Carmichael. Samuel is currently incarcerated in the Arizona State Penitentiary and with the help of the Attorney General's office of Arizona, very cooperative."

Josiah passed out some folders to everyone before Ezra continued.

"We now have enough information concerning Ray 'the Jag killer' Carmichael to give Chris a believable identity and a way to infiltrate O'Mara Enterprises. Specifically, we have an avenue to get to our mysterious Mr. Donner."

"How do we know this Samuel won't blow my cover?" Chris asked.

Josiah answered. "Samuel is in prison for a first time drug possession and wants out. With the cooperation of the Arizona Attorney General's office we were able to guarantee him an early release, provided he help us and we are successful. After talking to him I feel confident that he wants out worse than he wants to protect his dead cousin's reputation. He has a wife and two children waiting for him on the outside."

"Study the information in that folder Chris because you are going to be Adam Carmichael, another cousin. We will discuss how that is going to happen at the end of this meeting." Ezra flipped his notes. "Raphael your folder contains a biography on one Creed Cortez, memorize it. You will become him for the duration of this operation."

Raphael opened the file for his new identity and began to read.

"Yesterday I spent the day with Michael Welch aka Vance. He works for the Attorney General's office in California and has been undercover for the last ten months. He is firmly established as an FBI agent in the field office located in Costa Mesa. Michael Welch was one of the men that Kelli ripped into after the fiasco at the warehouse. He is also the man that sent us the unedited tape of that day's event. I have a copy of all of his reports and since he is partnered with Agent Zimmerman, they contain a wealth of information."

"So we have proof of what is happenin' there?" Vin asked.

"Proof no, but we know that Zimmerman, Chief of Police William Blain and two of his officers, Jeffries and Shipley are all on the take. Donner owns them and pays them a great deal of money to keep the law away from his organization. The warehouse bust was to be a diversion and the men he chose to have arrested were supposed to die. Our presence, meaning JD, Kelli and myself, threatened their plan and thus, we were to die also."

"Sonofabitch, "Chris mumbled.

"Those are my sentiment exactly, Chris. Nevertheless, we know Donner is the middleman and is the man responsible for issuing the order to kill me, JD and Kelli. He is the man we need to bring down in order to find out who his boss is and hopefully his connections around the country. Unfortunately, we have nothing that connects him to us, the child trafficking or the import of humans into this country. That will be up to Adam Carmichael and Creed Cortez to prove"

Raphael grinned, "That will be a pleasure."

"Justin, your folder contains the bio for Billy Ray Hackett. Billy Ray is a good friend of Michael Welch's' brother and after a few disciplinary reprimands from his current boss, he is looking for a new position. It just so happens that there is an opening in the Costa Mesa police department and Billy Ray is being recommended for the job. Study his bio and memorize it because sometime next week you will be receiving a call from California offering you the job."

Justin nodded and began to read about Billy Ray Hackett.

"We will flesh out the details the remainder of this week; in the meantime you all must become your new identities. I want you to be that person from here on out and that means you need to begin to cut your ties with your families and start living, as your new identity will live. Justin since you will be going in first, take care of what you need to at home and carry this cell with you." Ezra tossed him a phone, "This one has the number that belongs to Billy Ray and Michael will be giving it to the Costa Mesa PD along with your application for employment. Josiah has arranged with an old friend of his to work at a local mission in Costa Mesa. He will be the contact for all of you and he will leave for California next Monday morning."

"Got it Standish," Justin checked the cell and memorized the new number.

"Raphael, next week, you and Chris will be taking a room at a place called the Starz Motel, just outside Costa Mesa, closer to the action. The room will be registered in the name of Adam Carmichael and I expect you both to be living there by the end of next week. In your case Chris, we need to complete your transformation."

"What in the hell does that mean?" Chris wasn't sure, but it did not sound good for him.

"It means that where Justin and Raphael only need to learn who they are, their appearances won't change much. You sir, have had your face plastered on television, in newspapers and magazines for the last year and need to …transform your appearance. We start today."

Vin laughed, "It means you mug is gonna get even uglier, Cowboy."

"Shut up, Vin."

"Our Mr. Tanner is correct, I'm afraid. We need to darken you hair, change your eye color and I'm thinking you need to wear an earring, maybe some flashy gold necklaces and an entire new wardrobe…"

"Now wait a minute! You don't really expect me to change that much…do you?"

"Indeed I do or you could let someone else go in your place instead." Ezra waited. He was really against Chris doing this, but if he insisted he would make sure that he was not easily recognized.

Chris sat back in his chair. "No, I'm going under so do your best or worst Ez. I'm not changing my mind."

**Task Force Meeting ~10:30am**

Buck waited until the room was quiet and then began his short presentation.

"Most of you know by now what happened this weekend. We have a deal on tape for the purchase of a child; the delivery will take place in a few days. We're gonna nail the bastard before he has a chance to hurt that kid. For us to be able to do that I made a request for more manpower. I'll let you introduce yourselves after I finished, but we have with us six officers that will be joining our task force as of today. Welcome aboard, Selina Cordova, Wyatt Kellerman, Gary Carlson, Steve Womack Brad Garrison, and Hank Lawrence... I briefed all of them earlier this morning and Mark is passing out the new stakeout schedule. We are moving into twelve hour shifts, that way each of you will have at least a thirty-six hour break after stakeout assignment before you have to go in again."

"When this goes down how do you want us to handle it?" Jose asked.

"With this schedule there will always be an extra team present, ready to follow the suspect away from the surveillance site, stop him, and then arrest the bastard. We'll take the child into protective custody. I know that for most of you this is not near enough for us to do, but we wait on any other arrest until we have all the players and places located. That could takes weeks, so be prepared for the long haul on this one. If you need to talk to someone, we have counselors available. Also there will be two people present at anytime tapes are being transcribed. There is a unit meeting at one in the main conference room."

As everyone introduced himself or herself to the new team members, Buck sought out Selina Cordova. "Selina, I know your personal life is your own, but I think you need to let your Dad know that you are joining the task force. He should be out of his meeting anytime now."

"I planned to sir; I just have not had a chance to catch up with him yet." Selina had always been open with her dad and did not plan on keeping her involvement a secret.

Kelli stopped beside the pair." I'll show her around and see if we can find Raphael, if it's okay with you Buck."

"Go ahead darlin', the last I checked they were meeting in the conflict room.

**Conflict Room**

Ezra had dismissed the team and made arrangements to meet with Chris after the unit meeting to go over his transformation. The only ones left were Chris, Raphael and Vin when there was a knock on the door.

Kelli stuck her head in. "Is it okay for us to come in for a minute?"

"Certainly, our meeting is over, but who is us?" Ezra inquired.

Kelli and Selina stepped inside the room.

"Selina, what are you doing here?" Raphael stood and went over to greet his daughter.

She kissed her dad on the cheek. "Actually I work here now, at least temporally. I volunteered to be on the Trafficking Task force and Agent Wilmington accepted my application for a spot on his team. I just wanted to let you know."

Raphael was taken by surprise and had mixed feeling about his daughter working on this case, He knew it was ugly and only going to get worse, but he had always encouraged his girls to take on anything they thought they could handle. "I'm glad you told me. Are you sure this is what you want to be doing?"

"I'm positive Dad. You are the one that always said that it only take one person sometimes to make a difference in this world and never be afraid to step up to the plate to take a swing at it. I'm at the plate and ready to take my swing."

"I guess I can't argue with my own words now can I? " Raphael stepped back, proud to know that Selina had listened to him on occasion.

"We need to get back, so we'll see y'all later." Kelli said for both of them

After the women had disappeared through the door Chris grinned and slapped Raphael on the back. "Welcome to 'Anxious Father's Anonymous'. Come on Creed, I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

Ezra was putting his papers in order and looked up to see that only Vin had stayed in the room. "Was there something else you needed Vin?"

"Nope, but I wanted you to know that if you need to talk about risk taking and love, my door is open." Vin was tired of seeing Ezra miserable. He knew that the southerner was in love with Barbara and for some crazy reason thought he was avoiding something disastrous by staying away from her.

"I assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about." *_Oh but you do Standish._* Ezra was aware that Tanner had an uncanny ability to see through him when others could not.

"Yeah you do Ez. Sometime loving a woman means taking chances. Don't cheat yourself out of today; worrying about something you think might happen tomorrow." Tanner stood up, but before he left he made another comment. "I wouldn't give up one second of today with Kel even if I could see the future and knew it might hold some pain. But then I can't read the future and the last time I checked, neither could you." The Texan walked out.

**War Room ~1pm**

Chris watched as the room filled with agents, with the additions to the task force their number had swelled to twenty-five. He fleetingly wondered how many there would be still with MCAT by the time this case was over.

Larabee stood up to begin. "I know that most of you have met with your respective team leaders so I will make this brief. First of all welcome to the new members of the task force. Make a point to introduce yourselves to the new additions after we finished here.

Beginning next Monday Captain Tanner will be in charge of this unit. I will be around for a while longer, but he will be the man you go to with questions or concerns. My team leader has plans for me, or so I have been informed." The room filled with laughter. Chris grinned and was pleased that his agents could still find something to laugh about.

"Go easy on him Ezra, when this is over he will be back in charge and he will be looking for payback." Buck laughed.

"I think that I'll have to instigate some type of amnesty program or I'll never get even." Larabee waited for the room to settle and then became serious again. "We have a rough road ahead of us. Captain Tanner and I had a discussion this morning and made a decision. I will let him explain it to you. Vin, they're all yours."

Vin rose from his chair and faced the group. "As most of you are already aware, this case that we are workin' on is goin' to get nasty. Hell, it's already nasty, and we've only just begun the investigation. We've seen what these bastards are capable of doin' already, what with the hits taken out on Ezra, Kelly, and JD. The people that we are goin' up against are cowards in the worse way. They pray on the young and innocent. We know this because of the extensive amount of evidence that our surveillance teams have already recorded; and will continue to record. The more we dig around in their business, the nastier things are goin' to become, and ultimately more deadly as well. That is why, with Lar'bee's approval, I am instigatin' mandatory trainin' for everyone involved with this investigation, regardless of the job you have been assigned."

"What?" Buck exclaimed. "You've got to be shitting me? I'm pulling in so many extra hours as it is now, that my girls barely know me anymore."

"Is that really necessary for Mallory, and myself, Captain?" Pam asked him. "We won't be going to be out in the field."

"Mr. Tanner I don't see how I can possibly squeeze more time out of a day." Ezra stated.

Vin listened to the protests and comments for another couple of minutes, before he finally exploded. "ENOUGH!"

Tanner's voice echoed off the walls of the enclosed room and effectively silenced the MCAT officers.

Blazing blue eyes scorched the faces before him. "No one is goin' to be exempt from this trainin'! No one! Do you understand me? It's goin' to take all of us, combined, to bring down this organization, and we can't do that just because we have the law on our side. We're each goin' to have to be at the top of our personal best and focused to take on the players in this case. They are goin' to come at us, no holds barred, and we've got to be ready for whatever they throw at us. While we'll all be brushin' up on our shootin' skills, most of the trainin' is goin' to consist of a regimen of calisthenics and hand-to-hand combat techniques."

Vin picked up a stack of papers that had a rough draft copy of the training schedule he had done earlier. He took one sheet of paper from the stack and passed the rest of them to Chris. Larabee took one and passed the stack onto the next person. "This is a rough draft of the trainin' schedule for this week. It is subject to change at any given moment as needed. It will not be possible for all of you to attend each trainin' session because of your assignments, but I do expect all of you to attend as many of them as possible. Anyone who does not show will NOT like the outcome. Meetin' dismissed."

_*That went better than I thought it would.*_

Vin snorted. _* I have a feelin' we haven't heard the last of the complaints, Larabee.*_

**Larabee's Office**

**Chris sat and stared at the phone. It was simple enough, just pick it up call Linda and tell her he would be late coming home tonight. *****_You are a coward Larabee. You know that she had plans for tonight and now…hell ...who are you kidding Chris? You were looking forward to tonight just as much as she was. But you cannot ask your team to do something that you are not willing to do yourself.*_**

**Forcing himself to dial the number, Chris counted the rings until Linda answered. "Hey babe …I have some bad news….**

**Training Facility**

Just as Tanner had expected, there were a few more complaints made from the other MCAT officers who hadn't voiced them during the meeting earlier in the day, as they entered the training center later that afternoon. He chose to ignore the complaints, knowing that if the shoe were on the other foot, he might have done the same thing. No, he would have done the same thing. He didn't like spending anymore time away from his and Kelli's kids as they were already doing, but he wouldn't have the deaths of any MCAT agents on his shoulders because they were unprepared to face the ferociousness of their opponents.

"Everyone spread out arm lengths from the people on either side of you." He commanded the group, and nearly smiled when Larabee immediately moved to do as he has instructed them. "We're goin' to start out with some of the basics…to get our bodies limbered up before we move into somethin' more strenuous."

"My body's limber enough." Buck quipped, causing laughter to break out among the group.

"Wilmington drop and give me fifty." Vin figured the best way to start was to let them know just how serious he was about completing this practice.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Wilmington exclaimed.

Tanner moved up into the rogue's personal space and said, "That little remark just attached twenty-five more pushups onto the fifty you already owe me. Want to make it an even one hundred?"

Buck bristled at the tone that Tanner used, but he didn't argue. He dropped to the ground and began to slowly count out correlating numbers as he did the pushups that Vin had assigned to him.

Tanner put the rest of the agents through a series of stretches, pushups and pull-ups before he moved on to practice self-defense techniques. By that time Buck had caught up to the rest of the group and Vin paired the group up by similar body weight. He would show them a certain hold on his partner, who was Larabee, and then let the pairs practice the hold a couple of times, before moving onto another hold. When it seemed that the class had the holds down fairly well, he added a few more steps to the hold that they had learned, and again waited while they practiced what he had shown them onto one another.

While the moves weren't quite as fluent as he had hoped them to be by the time he called an end to the first training session, Vin was still pleased at how well his teammates had done nevertheless. He and Kelli left the training center together, after checking to see that Buck didn't hold any hard feelings toward him about his discipline of the other agent. Wilmington assured him that they were on as solid ground as ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Tanner Home**

**Tuesday –July 18th 3"30am**

Vin was mentally cursing his decision to add extra hours of training to an already heavy schedule. Max was due here in less than an hour to watch the kids and he needed to be at the training center before five-thirty to set-up. However, the only thing he was interested in at the moment was his redhead and the amazing things she was doing to rouse him from his sleep and capture his complete attention. He had to admit that she was very successful at it and as much as he wanted to lay in bed for the next hour or two and make love, he knew their time was limited, but…

The aroused Texan growled huskily and pulled her to him. "Baby you know we don't have much time." His mind was trying to be reasonable, but his body was not cooperating, neither were his hands. he already had removed Kelli's gown and was massaging her firm breast. 

Kelli grinned, "Then I reckon we shouldn't waste any of it talkin' Tanner." She nipped at his shoulder and then laughed when Vin reacted with a gentle swat to her backside. "We can always take our time later Tanner." I want you, fast or slow it doesn't matter, as long as it's now." She stroked him and he groaned with pleasure.

"Woman, loving' you is gonna be the death of me yet." Vin rolled over, taking her with him. Lifting her hips he entered her with one thrust, their mating was swift and hard, but filled with passion and desire. When their mutual release came it was fast, satisfying and…perfect.

Playfulness quickly turned to serious passion. One hungry kiss led to another and the two of them were lost to the rest of the world.

Max arrived at four-fifteen and the Tanners rushed out the door, catching breakfast at a twenty-four hour McDonald on the way in to work. Vin hated to be running late but truthfully he could not be sorry about it. Since the task force began the times that had found to be together had unusually included the kids, alone time for just the two of them had been severely restricted. The irony was that with Kelli's new schedule she had more time, but now Vin had filled that time with his newly implemented training program.

"You do know that this is all you're fault, Tanner."

"We all need the refresher course on this one Kel. These guys play hard ball and I don't want to see anyone on the team get hurt unnecessarily. Remember it was your training that kicked in and helped you when that bastard attacked you at the mall. I want everyone in top form and if extra hours of trainin' are what it takes, so be it. It may cut into our free time, but…"

Kelli interrupted his little speech. "I wasn't talkin' about the class, Vin." Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter. "I was talkin about runnin' late. If you weren't so damn good-lookin' and sexy I wouldn't feel the need to wake you up so early and… distract you."

Tanner grinned, "You can distract me all you want, and I'll make the time to take care of that need."

"I never believed otherwise, Tanner." Kelli then remembered the letter she received yesterday. "Did I tell you that I heard from Walter and he's comin' to visit?"

"No, did he say why?"

"Yeah, he says that wants to meet Jason and Andi, but to tell you the truth I think the man is lonesome. He has no livin' family and his retirement is not workin' out the way he thought it would. He has a lot of free time on his hands and no idea what to do with it. Accordin' to his letter he'll be here in two weeks."

"We should be settled in the new house by then so there'll be plenty of room. It will be good to see him; I didn't have much time to visit with him before. Maybe I can get to know him better while he's here."

"I'm lookin' forward to his visit, and I think the kids will like him. Speakin' of kids, did you take care of that little surprise we planned for the weekend?

"All done, Ezra will pick it up on Friday and keep it hidden until we're ready."

Vin pulled the Tahoe into the parking garage.

"Move it Tanner." Kelli hurried him. "I made you late so I'll help you set-up the training class."

**Training Facility-6:00am**

Vin rotated his neck and shoulders, trying to get the kinks out of them that the previous training session, added to the stress of the job that they were currently doing, had placed there. His and Kelli's early morning love making had done wonders for the rest of his body, and he grinned as he remembered the abandon that Kelli had shown as he prepared the training room for another round of exercises and self-defense moves. Today, after they had completed the initial stretching exercises, he was going to show the team some new moves to defend themselves against someone with a blade, or other sharp apparatus. Defending one's self from an opponent's hands was much easier, than defending yourself against someone who was wielding a knife.

The groggy, grouchy group drifted in one by one or in groups of two, and he waited for them to settle into similar positions that they had taken up during the previous session. Everyone was in a rather good shape and that was a bonus for the whole team, because it meant he would have them in the top form they needed to be that much faster. When the last person had arrived, he moved to stand before them.

"I know that y'all probably are hatin' me about right now, but I really don't care. If my runnin' roughshod over y'all in these trainin' sessions means that one or more of you are goin' to come home alive from a bust, then that is all that matters to me. In our previous session, I put you through some of the basic self-defense holds. Today we are goin' to go over the same moves as before, 'cause I want you to feel so comfortable with them that you could do them in your sleep. Then I am goin' to show you a couple of new moves, which will introduce a whole different level of self-defense into them because I'm goin' to arm you. Or rather, I will arm one member in each pair. These moves will be choreographed in order for no one to receive any serious injuries during this trainin' session, but I do not want that to deter any of you from takin' this seriously. In a real situation, your life will most likely depend on your ability to deflect the movements of your opponent, and you can be sure that they are not goin' to play fair."

He set the members through the familiar paces of the stretching exercises, and then allowed them to practice the basic holds that they had also done in the previous training session. When he was sure that all of them were more awake, and limbered up, he motioned with his fingers for Chris and Kelli to join him at the front of the group, and then proceeded to pair up the rest of the team members.

"First we're goin' to start with a Cross Block." Vin said, instructing the pairs to face off with each other, eyes leveled on their opponents, feet spaced slightly apart and body weight balanced evenly between them. "The partner in each pair that is standing to the right of me will be the aggressor, while the one on the left will be the defender. To begin, the aggressor's are only goin' to simulate havin' a weapon in their hands. Your dominant hand will be the one that you will use, regardless if it is the right hand or left hand."

Vin put the team through the steps of the Cross Block, and then moved them onto learning the steps of a Two-Hand Block. When he felt that they had gotten the steps down well enough, he moved over to the weapons bag he had brought from home and extracted a couple of knives, ice picks, screwdrivers, and stickpins. He gave Kelli a knife, and then moved through the group, distributing the rest of the items he had brought with him.

Practicing the moves with actual weapons in their hands against their teammates was an entirely new experience for some of them a rusty one for others. As Tanner had expected, the partners who were playing the aggressors were even more conscience of their movements for fear of actually doing serious injuries to their partners. This slowed them all down considerably, and he had to encourage them to pick up their speed. The more they practiced, the more each pair got used to the movements that they had learned and were able to pick up their speed some without anyone getting hurt. When he finally called an ending to the training session, Vin was pleased with how things were progressing.

**MCAT Office**

Chris Larabee was in a rotten mood, even after the workout Tanner had put them through this morning, he still was tense. It did not help matters that he had just spent the last hour with Ezra working on his makeover. His blonde hair was now dark brown and he wasn't sure if he would ever get used to the contacts. He hated the 'new wardrobe' Standish insisted that he was to wear and no way was he going to pierce his ear to wear a damn earring. On top of that Linda was still mad at him for not coming home early last night to celebrate her release from the doctor.

Vin knocked on the door and walked on in. "Damn Chris, you look like a cat that just had his tail run over by a truck."

"Cute Tanner, but blame Standish. He thinks this look is perfect for Adam Carmichael." Chris grumbled. "Personally, I think I could just stick my finger in a light socket and have the same result."

Tanner chuckled," That might be an improvement over this look. Ez has always been good with disguises, but I believed he's outdone himself this time. What does Linda think about the new you?"

"She hasn't seen the latest installment and as mad as she was last night, I doubt she'll be making any comment about my looks…or anything else for quite a while."

"I told you that you should have gone on home. You're in good shape already Chris, you didn't need to stay last night."

"Yes I did, I'm not going to order my agents to do something that I am not willing to do myself.' Chris laughed. "Judging from the complaints about aching muscles this morning, I'd say your assessment of most of the team was correct. They need to stay in shape for this job and you're idea was right on the mark. It won't hurt any of them and might prevent them from having an unnecessary injury or two later on."

Vin laughed, "Yeah, if the trainin' don't do 'em in first."

"You're still planning on moving this weekend I hope. I want to help and I can't guarantee I'll be around much after Sunday."

"Yep, we're gonna go ahead and do it, unless somethin' breaks here first. Max and the kids are at the new place today waitin' on a couple of deliveries. Most of the big work is finished and what's left, Kel and I can do after we move in. I can work on the barn and corral for our horses at my own speed. Besides we're goin' back on the list for emergency care and we'll need the extra space."

"Are the kids okay with that?"

"They're the ones that brought it up actually. Jason wanted to know how to get another boy on the ranch and Andi though we could 'dopt one. When I explained to them that we weren't ready to adopt again, the subject of foster care came up and one thing led to another. Bottom line we had a family meetin' about it and decided it was time. Jason and Andi liked the idea so much they insisted that they both have twin beds so they can share their rooms."

"That sounds just like something they would come up with."

"Jason wants to make sure that we find each foster child their own "Vin and Kelli', before we let 'em go though." Vin shook his head. "I explained that we'd have to trust CPS to look for new parents or placements for each child and that we were only there for temporary emergency care. If Jason and Kel had their way we would end up with ten or twenty kids and I'm not ready for that." Tanner laughed. "I'm happy with the two that we have…maybe one or two more later on …but I'll be satisfied just helpin' some foster kids find their homes for now."

"Hell Vin, you know damn good and well you and Kel seem to draw children like magnets. It wouldn't surprise me at all if you two did end up with a houseful." Chris frowned. "I wished that…"

"We haven't given up Chris" Vin knew what Larabee was thinking about. "Kel changed doctors and we'll just wait and see what fate has planned. We're okay with whatever happens."

Chris nodded his head. He was certain that Vin and Kelli would handle what fate had in store for them, good or bad. An easy silence fell over the room broken only by the ringing of the telephone.

"Larabee," Chris had picked up the receiver and now listened. "Send her up." He grinned as he hung up the phone. "Linda's here, maybe she not as mad as I thought she was."

Vin stood up, "You two need some privacy and I have work to do, see you later."

Chris met Linda at the elevator and walked with her to his office, closing the door once they were inside. He sat with her on the couch and hoped that it was a good sign that she was here and evidently still willing to talk to him.

"I'm glad to see you, but where's Grace?"

"Inez has her for a while. What did you do to your eyes?" Linda wanted to ask who this man was and what he had done with the real Chris Larabee. It seemed that every time she saw him lately something was changed concerning his appearance.

Chris had forgotten about the contacts and took them out. "It's part of Ezra's plan to disguise me. He wants me to wear an earring too, but I have to draw the line somewhere."

Linda laughed, "An earring! Now that is something that I would pay good money to see." She shook her head. "Is all this really necessary Chris?"

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit to it. My face has been on TV, in newsprint and featured in a magazine or two in the last year and there is always the chance that someone could recognize me. Ezra doesn't believe in taking chances on undercover assignments and insist that I need to change my appearance."

A chill ran down Linda's spine. Chris had refused to tell her details of this operation, but until this moment she had not realized just how dangerous this could be for him. "I know you said that this was important to you and I agreed to support you on it, but…" She sighed. "I'm sorry… I gave you a promise and I shouldn't ask questions that you can't answer."

"Trust me babe, the less you know the better off you will be."

"Do you suppose that this unit can operate without you long enough for you to have lunch with your wife?"

Chris laughed, "I think that they might be able to manage." He leaned in and gave her a slow and sweet kiss. "Let's go babe."

Larabee stopped at Gunny's desk on the way out. "The Captain is in charge, you need anything, call him. I'm taking my wife to lunch."

"Okay, so where do you want to go eat?" Chris asked Linda once they were in his truck.

"I hope you don't mind but I made room reservations for us in that new hotel downtown. I thought we could order room service and talk about everything that is going on with the investigation that MCAT is doing, your participation in it, and how it's going to affect the life that we share together." Linda told him quietly.

"All right." Chris agreed shifting the truck into reverse and backing it out of the parking spot it was in. He placed the vehicle into drive and headed out of the parking lot toward the hotel that Linda was talking about, slipping his free hand over hers. He dreaded the conversation to come, because he was firmly set on what his part in their investigation was going to be, yet hated the idea of being separated from Linda and Grace. Linda was now the love of his life. She had come into his life at a time when he had almost given up on the idea of ever finding love again with another woman. Sarah had meant the world to him, and losing her had nearly done him in.

_*Admitting the truth is easy, Larabee. If it wasn't for Buck's unwillingness to let you wallow in grief and self-pity you would have never been in the right frame of mind to take on the ragtag group of men that formed Denver's number one ATF team. You would have missed out on knowing these men that have become your family of brothers. You also owe Orrin Travis a debt of undying gratitude for allowing him to pick the men you wanted on the team. That led to your fateful meeting with Vin _and_ the bond that the two of you share is something that will never be severed._ _Together these men had given you more reason to live than you had thought possible, and their influences on your life had helped you to see that life wasn't worth living if you weren't willing to take risks_. _Allowing yourself to fall in love with Linda was one of those risks and thank God, you did.*_

They arrived at the hotel a short time later and were escorted to the lavish suite that Linda had reserved for them. Chris paid the bellhop for his assistance, and then inserted the key card into the door slot. He opened the door and allowed Linda to precede him into the room, and then closed the door behind them. The room was done in a color scheme of gold and burgundy, with heavy brocade draperies, fine linens and maple furnishings. There was a sitting area, a kitchenette complete with full table, a bathroom bigger than his office at MCAT headquarters, and separate bedroom that held a king size bed, lounge chair, two dressers, closet, and an entertainment center complete with a 25 inch tv/vcr/dvd combo player, and CD stereo system.

"Do I even want to know what this room cost us to rent it?" Chris asked Linda with a grin.

"No." Linda told him. "Just enjoy it. Who knows when we'll be together again like this."

Chris took Linda into his arms, and held her close. "I'm sorry that this is so hard on you. You know that I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt you."

Linda sighed against his chest. "I know…I'm just scared, Chris, and feeling very selfish right now. I don't want to be separated from you. I don't want to know that you are putting your life in jeopardy to catch some bad guys, because the thought of anything ever happening to you scares the hell out of me."

Chris pulled away from her, slipping one of his hands over one of hers while leading her over to the couch and indicated that she take a seat. Linda sat down on the couch, and Chris settled himself onto it beside her." Linda, we've talked about the possibilities of me going undercover in an investigation before. It's all part of my job description as the Commander of MCAT. Is it something that I do in every case that we are working on? No, because it's not necessary for me to do so. That job is usually reserved for Ezra or someone else on the team, but with the case that we are presently working on, it's going to take all of us MCAT agents to go above and beyond what we've ever had to do before. I won't sit back and let my agents take all the risks, and not do my part. Don't ask me to do that."

"I won't, even though I want to. I know that this case has hit a chord with you that you can't shake loose. I just wished..." Linda shook her head to clear her depressing thoughts. "I have our trip all planned out. Grace and I will leave Monday to start in Louisiana and visit with Luke a while. Then we'll see Robert and his family in New York before we go to DC to spend time with Blake. Finally we will go back to Louisiana and stay until I hear from you that it's okay to come home."

"Is Matt going with you?"

"You don't think I can spend that much time with my older brothers without a referee do you? Of course Matt is coming to try and keep peace in the family." Linda laughed. "My elder siblings can be…difficult and overbearing at times. Matt and I together can handle them though."

"I want you to be sure and let Vin know where you are at all times." Chris instructed her. "He'll know what is going on with me and if he feels you're safe then I'll know it. "

"You take care of you and don't worry about us." Linda leaned into Chris and kissed him gently. "Stay with me this afternoon, just you and I. Surely Vin can handle things at the office for a few hours without you."

Chris hesitated only for a second and then reached for his cell phone. When Tanner answered Larabee got straight to the point. "Vin, I'll be out of contact for a while. See you at the training this evening." He hung up without even saying goodbye, and grinned at his blond. "I'm all yours Mrs. Larabee."

At the office Vin hung up his phone and laughed. _*Good for you Cowboy.*_

Linda smiled seductively at him, rising from the couch momentarily to face him. She leaned down to kiss Chris, not going for his lips as Larabee anticipated, but his forehead. She trailed kisses down the side of his face and met his eager lips at last in a long, enticing kiss that left both of them a bit breathless when it ended. She reached forward and began to unbutton his dress shirt, slipping her hands inside from time to time to stroke his hard bare chest with one hand.

When she had finished unbuttoning Chris' shirt, she used both hands to push it back off of his shoulders and Larabee assisted her in removing it all the way. Linda straddled his waist, leaning down to continue the path of kisses that she had started on his face. Larabee bared his neck to her, enjoying the feel of her moist lips on his bare skin, his own hands rising to slip around her waist, and run over her back. Linda trailed kisses onto his chest, licking around one nipple, then the other, enjoying the sharp intake of breath that escaped Chris' lips in response to her actions.

Linda's mouth continued to rein kisses down Larabee's chest, onto his stomach, licking enticingly around his belly button before lowering further still, until she came to the waistband of his pants. When she had succeeded in unfastening his pants, she slipped a hand inside and found his hard shaft. She stroked down the length of it, enjoying the raspy breaths elicited from Chris' mouth at her actions, and was pleased with herself. She freed his manhood from the confines of his pants, and lowered her mouth onto it.

"Oh, God." Chris moaned aloud, throwing back his head and closing his eyes, giving himself over to the pleasurable sensations Linda was evoking within him. He wrapped his hands in Linda's hair; caressed her neck and shoulders as she continued to pleasure him. Just as he felt his control beginning to snap, Linda raised her head off of him and straddled his waist once again.

Chris assisted her in removing her panties, as eager to plunge himself inside of her, as she was to have him fill her up. He brought one hand up to cup her breast through her clothing, and the other moved between her legs to ready her for him. He found her already wet for him, and a wolfish smile creased his lips as he slipped two fingers inside of her. It was Linda's turn to throw back her head in abandon, enjoying the heated sensations that his fingers were eliciting within her. When he was certain she was ready for him to enter her, Chris removed his fingers and placed his hands around his wife's waist, as Linda lowered herself onto him. A slow, sensual rhythm began as the two moved together to increase the pleasure that they were eliciting in the other, but soon it changed into a faster tempo as each neared release. They cried out each other's names as they climaxed together.

**Training Facility**

Vin led the team through the usual round of stretching exercises, and then set them to practicing the holds, and blocking techniques that he had previously shown them in early training sessions. Then he had them reverse the procedures, making the former aggressor in the pairs become the defender, and their partner the aggressor. It was important that they all practiced both positions so that they could get accustomed to reading their opponent's body language, and react reflexively to whichever move their attacker made toward them.

"Arm needs to be at an angle like this." Tanner told Paul, taking hold of the other agent's arm and showing him the proper way to hold it to block the thrust Ross made with the knife that he held. He gestured for the two agents to go through the sequences of movements that he had taught them, and was pleased by how quickly the two were picking up his instructions. He moved through the room, checking the postures and movements of the rest of the pairs to make sure they were doing them right, and he was pleased at the progress they were making in picking up the new techniques that he was teaching them.

The session had been going on for about an hour, by the time that Larabee made an appearance. Tanner grinned at him, "Glad you could make it cowboy. You are just in time to be my first opponent in a free-for-all. "

Chris groaned good-naturedly and moved onto the mat to face off with Tanner. "Just remember that if you do any damage to my face, you'll have to answer to Ezra for it."

"Spoil sport."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Friday-July 28th 5am**

The tensions on the Task Force kept mounting all week. Whether it was the longer stakeout time of twelve hour shifts, the added training that Vin insisted on or the fact that just waiting for action that had everyone one edge, who knew…or cared.

"What in the hell are the bastards waiting for?" Buck was restless and irritated. He and Kelli still had two more hours of surveillance duty and so far there was no sign of their 'buyer.' "Damn it, I was certain that they would act by now."

"Buck, they will move on their schedule, not ours. Are you sure we didn't miss anythin' from earlier today?" She heard paper shuffling in the darkness and saw Buck trying to read with a small penlight. Kelli shifted in her seat to try and get comfortable. Her muscles ached from the extra training Vin had put them through the last few days. It was so hot that she and Buck had taken off their bulletproof vests and had laid them in the back seat.

"Aside from the normal or should I say abnormal shit that goes on in there, the only thing that happened today was a delivery of two crates by a local delivery company. They checked out as legit, and the bill of lading indicated that the crates contained an order of…sheets? Who gets sheets delivered in a crate? A laundry truck maybe but… shit!"

"What is it?"

"Those two crates were shipped from California Wednesday afternoon. Not even these slime balls would put a kid in a crate…would they?"

"It's possible, I know there have been incidents reported where they have found kids in dog carriers, boxes, dresser drawers, and…hell Buck to them it only a commodity, not a live human bein'. The way they see it, if the lose one or two, it' a cost of doing business."

"So they ship two in case one…doesn't make it ...Damn it, I hate this fuc…freaking shit."

Kelli laughed, "You don't have to censure yourself when we're workin, and it gets to me, too. In fact, accordin' to my other partner, I curse in at least three or four different languages." She grinned, "Ezra says, 'm supposed to have a temper too, but between you and me, I think he is exaggerates." She hoped her outrageous remark would help Buck ratchet down his irritability a notch or two.

"Like hell, you have your old man's temper, and after watching you in training this week, I'd say you are capable of kicking some ass, too."

"Only when provoked," Kelli smiled. "I tend to not start things, but …I have been known to finish a few skirmishes. When I lived with Jake I spent a lot of time on the rodeo grounds and trust me, a gal learns real fast how to take care of herself around all those testosterone-laden cowboys. Hell some of the females were just as bad or worse about startin' crap. I managed to hold my on though, with all of 'em."

Buck laughed, "I just bet you did. You only go to watch or did you compete?"

"I entered a few events, team ropin' and cuttin' horse competition mostly. I tried ridin' a bull bareback a few times at home, but Jake caught me the third time I did it and I spent the next two months muckin' out stalls. I never tried that again, for sure."

"Like I said, you take after your old man 'cause that is something he would have pulled. I remember one time that Chris had too much to drink and decided to ride at three o'clock in the morning. The only problem with that was the horse he wanted to ride had never allowed anyone to put a saddle on him. Talk about two stubborn mules squaring off… well he eventually rode him, but to this day I can't figure out why that damn horse didn't kill him."

"If it was anythin' like me and that bull, I'd say it had to be pure dumb luck."

Buck sighed. "Are you doing okay with all this? I mean it must be difficult after…Hell. Wilmington, stick your foot in it why don't you?"

"I'm okay, Vin gives me plenty of opportunity to vent when I need to and he keeps me grounded. I really don't remember anythin' that happened to me, only what I've read later in police or doctors' reports. I used to have some crazy mixed-up nightmares that never made much sense, but even those are gone since Vin found out the truth about all of it for me."

"I've noticed that I crowd my girls more than I used to, but I can't help it after hearing all this crap." Buck wondered if he would ever be able to give Sarah and Maria the freedom they would need as they got older. After this experience he wanted to wrap them in cotton and hang on to them forever.

"I know how you feel; I want everythin' to be perfect for Jason and Andi too." Kelli hesitated before continuing. "Being abused happened to me, but it did not, nor will it ever define who I am. Knowin' that who you are and what happens to you are two different things; it is probably the most important thing a child can learn. Jason and Andi have had to learn that the hard way already, but we intend on givin' 'em enough love that they never doubt it for one second. Just love 'em Buck, that the best gift you can give 'em."

"That I do, I…" The radio headset crackled and Brett Jacobs' voice interrupted whatever Buck intended to say. "Head's up, our suspect just drove to the eastside entrance of the house. Late model, blue Lexis… Colorado license plate echo, x-ray, bravo 399, calling in now for APB and instructions for assistance. "He is inside and the deal is going down…hell, he gave them the money in cash and they're giving the kid…I hear some shuffling and…poor kid, stand by."

"Okay boys and girls, we wait until he is away from this neighborhood before we stop him. Whatever it takes, we do not lose this guy." Buck spoke into his headset. "Talk to me Jacobs, tell me what you can see."

After a two minute break Brett was back "Suspect is loading a…pet carrier? ...into the rear seat of the Lexis and is closing the door. He is now entering the driver's side and has started the engine. He circled the drive and is headed west on Carlyle Avenue.

"We have him in sight, stay with the van, we're on it." Buck started the engine and followed from a safe distance, while Kelli coordinated with the DPD on her cell phone.

"A patrol unit should intercept him three streets up and attempt to pull him over. The vehicle is registered to a Marshall Sorenson local resident." Kelli gave Wilmington the information.

Switching the radio to the DPD frequency, Buck was able to monitor the activities of the patrol car ahead of them. "Unit has him spotted…damn it he gonna rabbit…the sorry sonofabitch isn't stoppin…"

"Don't lose the bastard Buck!" Kelli shouted.

Buck increases his speed, turned on his flashing lights and caught up with the original patrol unit that had now been joined by several others. The Lexis roared down the city streets at speeds up to one hundred miles per hour. Obviously the driver knew Denver well, but Buck knew it better."

"Hang on! "Buck turned at the next intersection on two wheels and increased his speed, hoping to cut off the rapidly accelerating Lexis by taking a short cut. Wilmington came out on the next street just ahead of the Lexis and pulled in front of it, forcing the driver off the road and into a telephone pole. The expensive silver car ground to a halt. The engine was still running when Buck and Kelli jumped out of their vehicle with their guns directed at the car.

"FEDERAL AGENTS; PUT BOTH HANDS OUT THE WINDOW WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" Wilmington shouted his instructions.

Buck took the driver's side, while Kelli came up on the passenger side of the Lexis. Four other patrol units screeched to a stop and suddenly there were several Denver Police officers everywhere with their weapons drawn. The driver of the car did not respond.

"EXIT THE CAR WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!' Buck ordered again, and he began to move toward the car.

"GUN!" Kelli yelled and Buck dropped to the ground just as the suspect fired at him. She discharged her own shot into the car through the passenger side window and the man screamed in pain as the bullet shattered the bone in his raised arm, forcing him to drop his gun.

Buck quickly made it to the driver's side door, opened it and pulled the screaming man out of the vehicle, to the ground. Pulling the man's wallet out of his pocket, allowed Wilmington to confirm the man's Identification. "Marshall Sorenson, you are under arrest for … attempted murder of a federal officer. Wilmington did not hesitate to handcuff the injured felon as he read the man his rights.

Once the suspect was secure, Kelli holstered her weapon and opened the rear passenger door. Inside was a medium sized pet carrier, which she opened, only to find a small child inside.

"I 'm a police office, and you're safe now." Kelli spoke softly to calm the frightened child. "Are your hurt?" Receiving no answer she slowly reached inside and gently took the child's hand." My name is Kelli and 'm not goin' to hurt you, but I need to make sure that you are okay. Can you come to me?" She heard sirens in the distance and knew that the EMT's would be here soon. The child hesitantly moved a bit and she waited patiently. She would not force the youngster to come out. She was prepared to wait until the child voluntarily came to her." I'm just gonna sit here and hold your hand, when you're ready, I'll be here."

Buck stood by close enough to hear the conversation, and he made certain that no one interfered with his partner or her method of coaxing the child out. The ambulance arrived and the EMTS went first to the injured suspect asking for the key to the handcuffs so they could examine him.

"The cuffs stay on him, do what you can." Buck ordered and glared at the medic. No one argued with him. Several Denver police officers stood behind Wilmington backing him up, in silence, waiting to see if his partner could get through to the scared child inside the carrier. They had no sympathy for the injured suspect and they were also not leaving until they knew the child was okay. A blanket was passed through the mass of policemen that shielded the car from the sight of onlookers that had gathered to gawk.

It was a long five minutes before Kelli felt the child move again and she saw a head covered with curly black hair slowing emerged from the carrier. "It's okay, no one will hurt you, I promise." The child was a young boy; maybe five or six years old, he was drenched in sweat, had light chocolate colored skin and dark eyes. Without a word he allowed Kelli to wrap him in the blanket that had mysteriously appeared and was passed to her by an unknown hand.

A female paramedic stood off to the side of the car and waited for a signal that would allow her to examine the child.

Kelli held the boy and whispered softly to him. "Can that nice lady come over and look at you? She just wants to see if you need a doctor, I'll stay right here with you." The small head nodded yes, but the grip on her hand tightened.

The paramedic was quick and gentle in her examination; but it was obvious that the boy was dehydrated and it was imperative that he needed to be seen by a doctor as well. She stepped back and allowed Kelli to exit with the child. "I'm not going to start an IV here, but I think you will need to stay with him, at least until we transport him to the hospital."

"This child is in my protective custody and I will stay with him even after we reach the hospital, but he is not goin' to go in the same ambulance with that man." Kelli corrected the young woman.

A senior ranking Denver police officer stepped forward. "Your partner will ride in the ambulance with the suspect and I will have one of my men bring your vehicle to the hospital. I will gladly give you and the young man a ride there also."

The paramedic started to protest, but the determined look on Kelli's face stopped her. "We'll meet you there then."

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

Buck handcuffed Sorenson to the hospital bed and made a few phone calls while Dr. Landers worked on the man's other arm. His first call was to Chris, giving him a quick rundown of events and setting up a guard detail on the prisoner. The second phone call was to Barbara Lindsey, she would locate a counselor trained to deal with this type of situation and meet them at the hospital. He looked at his watch and could not believe that it was only seven in the morning; it seemed as if it were much later.

Wilmington stepped outside the examination room for a few minutes and looked up to see Brett Jacobs and Selina Cordova coming through the double doors.

Brett held his hands up in a surrender posture. "Before you say anything sir, Rick and Jose relieved us early. We followed the chase on the radio and thought you might need some extra bodies to help out down here."

Nodding his head in agreement, Buck gave his orders. "Jacobs, go in there and stay with that bastard. Do not let him out of your sight, no matter where they take him and he contacts no one! No notes, no phone calls… no anything! If any one argues with you…hell shoot 'em if you have to, but the suspect stays with you. Selina, you're with me." Buck took off down the hall to find his partner and see how the boy was doing.

Kelli showed more patience with the child than most people gave her credit for having at all. The boy refused to let go of her hand, and she did not argue with him. However, no amount of coaxing would make him talk, not even to say his name. She stayed quiet while Dr Gifford, at her request, examined the boy. Having explained to the doctor what happened to the child beforehand, she knew that he would be thorough and was relieved when he indicated that there was no evidence of sexual abuse.

Dr. Gilford declared that in spite of his rough treatment the only thing he could find wrong with the child was moderate dehydration. He had the nurse hang a bag of solution and start an IV. He then explained to Kelli what was going to happen" Given the circumstances you outlined and his test results I will begin with restoring his electrolytes, but after this bag is empty I believe it will be safe to treat him with ORS or oral replacement solutions. Make sure he rests and monitor his liquid intake for the next twenty-four hours. That you can do at home so he should be ready to leave in a couple of hours. Young man," Dr Gilford made sure the boy was listening to him. "You can trust Kel, listen to her and do what she says."

"Thanks Doc, I appreciate you takin' care of him."

"It's not a problem for one of my favorite ex-patients. Take care of yourself too, young lady." He patted her on the shoulder before he walked out the door. Buck waited for the doctor to leave and then motioned for Kelli to come out into the hall.

"If you want to speak to me Buck, you'll have to come in here and talk to both of us. My new friend prefers for me to stay with him." She turned to the boy with a smile on her face and said. "These two are friends of mine. The pretty one is Selina and the big one is Buck, but don't let his size fool you, he's just a big old teddy bear with a moustache."

Selina moved over closer to the bed and took the child's other hand. "Can I stay with you for a few minutes while Kelli goes outside the door and talks to some people?"

The child narrowed his eyes and looked at woman he held on to. "I promise that I will be just outside that door and I will come back to stay with you." Kelli waited patiently while the boy decided. A nod of his head and a release of her hand was his answer. "I'll be back soon; you take care of Selina for me okay?"

Kelli slipped out into the hallway. She was surprised to find that while Dr Gilford had spent time examining the boy, Chris, Vin and Barbara had arrived at the hospital.

Chris and Vin both appeared to be angry, but at least her husband spoke to her. "Are you okay?" The Texan demanded angrily, but even as he spoke his eyes swept over his wife for his own assurance that she was all right.

"Yeah, 'm fine, Tanner. You want to tell me why you're so ticked off?"

Buck answered, "It seems partner that we neglected to use our vests this morning and two somebody's are a bit upset about our little oversight."

"Little oversight? You both could have died out there!" Chris shouted, but was stopped from continuing when his daughter grabbed him arm.

"Lower you voice! We screwed up on the vests and you can yell all you want to about it, later. But I will not allow you to raise your voice and upset that child in there. He has been through enough already."

Chris could not believe that Kelli wasn't in the least bit repentant about not following procedure and was telling him to be quiet. "Young lady…"

Barbara interrupted. "How is the boy?"

"Considerin' that he was abducted, tossed into a crate, apparently without food or water for two days, shipped like a damn piece of freight from California to Colorado, then stuffed into a dog carrier, and then was placed inside a vehicle involved in a police chase that was traveling at speeds over a hundred miles an hour before it slammed into a telephone pole…he is pretty fair shape. Doc is gonna released him in a couple of hours. He refuses to speak so I don't know his name yet, but I will."

"I have a counselor coming to see him." Barbara advised. "Carmen Johnson should be here within the next half hour."

"Fine, I know Carmen and she's great with kids. As long as you understand that he is in my protective custody and I'm not lettin' anyone take him until I can hand him over to his parents." Kelli dared any of them to argue with her. "And just for the record Lar'bee, he wasn't wearing any damn vest either."

Buck just smirked and gave Chris that 'I told you so look.'

Tanner decided that he could give his wife hell later for taking chances, but he saw an even bigger problem looming on the horizon. Kelli was already in full protective mode with this boy and the likelihood of her being hurt emotionally was far greater than the risk of being shot without her vest on. He remembered that according to the doctor's report Kelli did not speak for months after she was found, this boy might not open up to her at all. It could take a while to find his parents too, unless an amber alert had gone out on him or they got lucky.

_*I hear you Vin* _Chris had come to the same conclusion after listening to his daughter's passionate outburst.

The Texan moved closer to his redhead. "You gonna introduced us to this new man in your life?"

Realizing that her battle was won, at least temporarily, Kelli relaxed. "Come on in." Vin and Chris followed her into the room, while Buck stayed outside with Barbara.

Neither man missed the child's reaction when he saw Kelli come back into the room. He apparently had been watching for her and the look of relief on his face was obvious. It was also obvious that the boy was not Caucasian. That was something that neither Buck nor Kelli had mentioned. Probably because as far as either of them was concerned, the fact that he was a different race was not important.

"I told you that I would be back. I brought some more people for you to meet. The man with the beard and the set look on his face is my dad, Chris. This one is my husband Vin and we have a little boy that is just about your age named Jason and a girl that's three named Andi." She allowed the child to take her hand. "You know it would be nice to know your name, too."

The boy studied the faces of all the adults in the room and then he made a decision. He motioned to Kelli to lean down and then he whispered in her ear.

Kelli smiled, "I think that is a great name. Everyone this is Caleb."

When Carmen Johnson arrived and she found out how many people Caleb had seen since he was at the hospital, she decided to delay her interview with him.

"It would be best if I talk to him away from here. Where do you plan to take him when he is released?"

Chris did not hesitate. "We're taking him to our office. Once he's there we hope that he can tell us more about what happened to him. We'll take care of finding him a place to stay until his family can come for him."

"Very well, I'll talk to him after you move him there."

"I'll make it happen, Ms. Johnson." Chris nodded his head. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a suspect to look in on."

Larabee had several thoughts racing through his head as he rode the elevator to the sixth floor. Granted, they had only rescued one child, but it would be a boost to the spirits of the entire team. He exited the elevator and saw Buck waiting for him outside the door to Sorenson's room.

"Can he talk yet?"

"Only enough to demand a lawyer," Buck said angrily. "I had the phone removed from his room and gave instructions to the nurse that he was to speak to no one. Kellerman and Womack are taking first watch on him, and I can go back to having one unit per shift on stakeout now that we have the bastard .That gives me enough manpower to keep him covered. The orthopedic surgeon still needs to look at his x-rays."

"I'll talk to Travis about keeping him sequestered." Chris touched Buck's arm. "Walk with me." The two men took the elevator down, and reaching the main floor exited through the double doors to the outside. "Tell me why you didn't follow procedure this morning."

"Hell Chris, there's no excuse. It all happened fast and I guess the only thing we had on our mind was getting the kid out safely. It was my responsibility as senior agent and team leader to make sure Kel was wearing a vest and I fucked up. I have to tell you though, she had me covered and her warning is the only reason old Bucklin is still here, I didn't see the damn gun."

"Still Buck…"

"I know and I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"Consider this conversation as your official warning." Chris knew Buck well enough to know that he would not repeat this particular mistake any time soon. "It's your team, so you handle it with Kelli, but don't make it easy on her. I'll expect an official explanation in your report."

"You'll have it." Buck slapped his old friend on the shoulder. "Let's go see if we can find that kid's family."

**MCAT Office**

It was almost one by the time Kelli had young Caleb checked out of the hospital, and was at the federal building. Vin had stayed with her and was surprised that the young boy easily accepted his presence. It was probably because he connected with the redhead and she made certain that the child knew she trusted the Texan.

Vin carried Caleb into his office and while Kelli settled him in with a DVD and the lunch they had bought him at McDonalds, Tanner went in search of some answers.

Chris was waiting for him and when Vin walked into his office, the blonde silently handed him the report Pam had found.

"Damn," Tanner scanned the pages and he did not like what he was seeing. "What do we do now Chris? We can't send him back yet and hell, you know Kel won't turn him over to just anybody."

"I know, but first things first." Chris hit the intercom. "Gunny, ask Agent Jackson step into my office."

"You gonna have Nate check him over?"

"Yes, if Caleb will let him. I want to make sure we take good care of him, he's the only witness we have."

Nathan knocked on the door and then walked in, not waiting for an invitation.

"I want you to check on the kid, and make sure we have everything needed for him. Vin can tell you what the doctor said."

Tanner dug some papers out of his pocket. "It all here Nate, these are his discharge papers and follow-up instructions. That counselor lady will be here to talk to him in about fifteen minutes."

"Is his family coming for him?" Nathan asked.

"There is no family. Caleb Evans, who turned six years old three weeks ago, and another boy…Danny, a five year old…were snatched from a group home in California Tuesday afternoon. Both boys were up for adoption. In fact, Danny, the one we don't have, had a family coming to pick him up today, they were only waiting for a judge to sign the papers."

"What about this one…Caleb, you said?"

"The director of the home seems more concerned about us finding Danny than hearing about Caleb's recovery. The woman said that it was harder to place him because of his…mixed race and background." Chris noted the confused look on Nathan's face. "His father was African-American and his mother was Hispanic. Both parents are deceased. His mother died of a drug overdose when he a baby and his dad was killed while committing an armed robbery a few weeks earlier. Caleb has spent most of his life in one group home or another foster home."

"Tough break for a kid that's so young, I'll go check on him now." Nathan left the room.

Vin stood up and walked over to the copier. "Carmen will need this information before she talks to him." He sighed while the copies printed. "I reckon I'll tell Kel while the counselor is in with him."

"Better you than me brother. Knowing my daughter, I have a feeling that Caleb may be a guest on the Larabee 7 until we find him a permanent place and God help anyone that tries to stop that from happening." Chris grinned. "It a good thing you planned on moving this weekend, you're gonna need the extra room."

"Amen to that."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**MCAT conference Room**

Chris sat silently and watched his daughter read the report on Caleb from California. They had gathered in the conference room to decide on their next move. Carmen Johnson had been in with the child for twenty minutes, giving Tanner an opportunity to share the information with his wife. Nathan had stayed to watch, out of simple curiosity; he wanted to see Kelli's reaction to the news for himself.

Tanner did not need to wait for her reaction; he already knew that Caleb would be coming home with them. Chris could call it protective custody, sheltering a material witness or whatever he wanted to, but Caleb would stay until they could find him a real home. He was also certain that his redhead would have a few choice words about the director of that group home. The woman had as much shouted her own prejudices in every word she wrote and Vin was positive that she was one of the main reasons that the young boy had not been adopted.

"You've got that look Kel.' Vin stated.

"What look?"

"You know which one…the one that says you'd like to kick someone's ass."

"Well…the woman that wrote this certainly deserves it. The test results listed here for Caleb shows that he is bright, imaginative, and has an above average intelligence. Her report paints him as a slow, difficult, aloof child that would have a hard time fittin' into a family unit. Hell no wonder no one has tried to adopt him…she marked him before he had a chance."

"I read the same report Kel and according to those records he has had to be disciplined many times." Nathan spoke up. "Maybe she knows something about him that you don't."

"That's bull Nathan. That child is no troublemaker and believe me I was enough of one as a kid myself to know if he was."

Chris smiled. "You…a troublemaker, I had you pictured as the sweet angelic type."

Kelli frowned at her father, "Not by a long shot."

"All I'm saying is that for a kid like him, not just anyone could understand how he feels and that could be interpreted by labeling him as a discipline problem" Nathan tried to explain.

"A kid like him Nathan? What in the hell does that mean?" Kelli narrowed her eyes and gave him a challenging glare.

"He's a child of mixed color. It's bound to present problems for him." Nathan clarified. "He doesn't belong with you and Vin, or any white couple; he needs to be somewhere else."

"And just where is this somewhere else?" Kelli asked icily.

Tanner interceded before his wife had a chance to add some scathing comment. "Nate, he's just a kid and like any other child, all he needs is someone to love him. Besides, that's our problem now because he's goin' home with us until we can find him a permanent home." Vin had already decided and the subject was not up for discussion.

Carmen Johnson has stood silently at the door and heard most of the conversation. After talking with Caleb she had come to a few conclusions about the kind of care he had received in the group home and was not happy about it. She understood that Nathan was concerned about the boy knowing his African-American heritage, but first and foremost he needed love and acceptance for who he was.

"I'll be more than pleased to assist you in finding Caleb a good home. He is a delightful young man and I'm sure that given some time we can find the perfect family for him." Carmen stepped into the room. "He and I talked some, but he was not willing to discuss his abduction yet. He seems more concerned about the fate of the other boy…Danny…is there any word on him?"

"Not yet, Buck is going over the audio tapes from wiretap now and he should be able to tell us something soon." Chris answered.

"I left Caleb with a young woman named Selina. I do hope that was okay. He knows her from this morning and he seemed to like her." Carmen looked to Larabee for his approval.

"That's fine; she is a policewoman so he's in good hands." Chris knew that the counselor had overheard their previous discussion. "The boy is in protective custody. Do you foresee any problems with the Tanners taking Caleb in for a while?"

"None whatsoever," Ms. Johnson answered firmly. "I do wish to speak to him again, and often, he has to work through talking about what has happened to him."

"That's not a problem; just say where and when and he'll be there." Vin assured her and noted Nathan's look of disapproval.

Buck walked in and threw the latest transcripts on the table. "The second crate was a diversion, in case anyone checked, it was full of sheets. Keats made a call to an untraceable prepaid cell phone. The other package arrived at its destination intact."

What does that mean?" Nathan asked.

"It means that the other boy…Danny… was shipped somewhere else." Chris was hoping that the boy was here in Denver. "I'll make sure the AG keeps the alert out on both boys. We are not letting anyone know that we have Caleb."

"So where is Danny?" Nathan looked to Buck.

"My guess, about right now he's in a living hell." Buck retorted angrily. "It gets even better, our suspect is headed for surgery to repair the damaged bone in his arm and we probably won't be able to talk to him before Monday".

Carmen touched Vin's arm. "If Caleb asks, tell him the truth. I know that you two did well in my class on fostering troubled youths; you should be able to handle it. If you need me call anytime. I'd like to talk to Caleb again and see how he is settling in. I'm aware that you are moving this weekend so I'll come by your house Monday morning to see him."

"Max will be with the kids then, we'll let her know to expect you."

Chris waited for Ms. Johnson to leave before saying anything. "We stick with surveillance only on the house for now. Buck, I talked to Travis, he is arraigning isolation for your suspect. Vin, you and Kel take off and get the boy settled. I'll cover for you at your training class tonight."

Vin nodded, "Okay, we have two full days until Monday to work with him and then Max will take over for us during the day."

Kelli spoke up. "Actually, I can be with all the kids full-time until Thursday." She looked over to Buck. "I'm takin' the three day suspension without pay in lieu of a reprimand in my folder for not followin' procedure this mornin'."

Chris was surprised, he didn't think Buck would actually do it, but he was okay with the way he handled it, and he would back his decision. "Three days is fair."

"That's all well and good, but I still reserve the right to give you hell over it." Vin affirmed. "Until then, let's get Caleb taken care of, we need to stop on the way home and buy him somethin' to wear, along with a few essentials. I remember the shoppin expedition you and Ezra made for Jason and Andi this time I'm in charge."

"I'll get Caleb. You can call Max and give her a head's up." Kelli walked out, while Vin opened his cell phone and the room cleared, with the exception of Larabee.

"I'd say that this is going to be an interesting weekend." Larabee commented. Nathan's silent censure of Vin's decision to shelter Caleb was evident, and Chris could only hope that it was a temporary condemnation.

Tanner closed his phone. "Max has been a busy lady today; she has stocked the new kitchen, finished packin' the boxes to move, planned a picnic for tomorrow afternoon, and has a schedule set-up to have the movin' finished by two tomorrow. She said also said that Caleb would be a welcome addition."

"I was certain that she would have no problem with Caleb." Chris laughed. "As for the rest of it, you can take the woman of the military, but you can't take the military out of the woman. I bet she will have you all settled in and shipshape before Monday rolls around."

"No bet Lar'bee, Max runs a tight ship and if she says we'll be done by two, we will be. Besides Gunny will be there and between the two of them I just dare anyone to mess with their plans."

Chris grinned, "Lord, help us all." Larabee then brought up a more serious concern "I've been thinking about what you said earliest this week, about these guys playing hardball. Since this is my last weekend at the ranch for a while and I know your work schedule will be full, I want to set up some extra precautions. I think we should have George put on some extra men and have our own security patrol on the property."

"It would sure lift one worry off my mind. I have a feelin' that things will be breakin' sooner, rather than later and you're right, the ranch could become a target. In fact with the cases we've been handlin' and will be taken' on in the future, it might be a good idea to make it permanent." Vin smiled as a new thought struck him. "And I know the person that would be perfect to be in charge of Larabee 7 security."

"Who do you have in mind, Tanner?"

"Walter Andrews. Kel told me that Walter is comin' to visit and to meet the kids. She also said that he couldn't find enough to do with all his free time. Hell, he was a cop for twenty-five years so we know that he's qualified."

"If he's willing to relocate, it could work out to be a perfect solution for all of us. I'll talk to Ezra and find out what we can afford to offer him as a salary and then we can call Andrews over the weekend." Chris knew he would feel better with someone like Walter being around when the rest of them had to work a case. The safety of their families was too important to leave to chance and manpower from the unit was not always available cover the ranch.

Kelli walked in with Caleb. "We're ready when you are Tanner."

"He's all yours Kel; I'm cutting him loose from here and covering him for training today." Chris grinned. "Caleb, I'll see you later."

"Take it easy on the class tonight; I know your definition of a workout, Cowboy and most of 'em couldn't keep up with you." Vin smirked

Chris threw a wadded up ball of paper at Tanner. "Get the…heck out of here."

Larabee took a few minutes alone after Tanner left with Kellie and Caleb. He ran his hands over his face and frowned at the itchy feeling his whiskers produced. The frustration of waiting for something to happen was not exclusive to the rest of the unit. Chris was ready to 'get this show on the road.' He was more than ready for Adam Carmichael to take on O'Mara Enterprises. All the waiting had produced a large amount of apprehension, anticipation, and keyed-up tension in Chris.

The Commander made a decision and stopped at Gunny's desk on his way to his office. "Gunny, I'm conducting the work out session today and I want to get started early. Have the entire unit meet me in the training room in forty-five minutes."

Chris smiled as he continued on to his office. He knew how to work off frustration and after today's session …so would his agents.

When Kelli realized that Vin planned on doing their shopping at Wal-Mart, she felt a profound sense of relief. She was aware that she could not avoid the mall forever, but she was in no hurry to go back there anytime soon. Vin knew exactly what he was after and wasted little time gathering what he considered essentials for Caleb. She managed to stay quiet about the extra purchases he had added, until it was time to checkout.

"Okay Tanner, the clothes, personal care items and the duffel bag to carry it all in, I can see. But since when are a teddy bear and a special blanket necessary purchases?" She spoke softy so Caleb would not overhear their conversation.

"Since when we move tomorrow, we are givin' our kids the blankets that their mother made for them; I figured Caleb needed somethin' special, too. I bought the bear because every little boy needs somethin' to cuddle with at night." The Texan grinned and whispered, "Big boys, too."

Kelli shook her head and smiled as Vin's attention turned to the cashier_.*Leave it to Tanner to make sure Caleb doesn't feel left out. Of course that's one of the reasons you love him Kel, because he does think of things like that.* _

Once they were at the truck, Vin carefully packed the duffel bag for Caleb. He gave him the bear after setting the blanket aside for later. The way Tanner looked at it, every child should have something that belonged only to him or her. The young boy was asleep before they were halfway home, holding his new teddy bear.

**Larabee 7~Tanner Home**

For Tanner, making it home before five o'clock was early, but today had warranted special circumstances. Since Max had given them the news, Jason and Andi were excitedly watching from the window for the Tahoe to pull into the drive. The truck had barely come to a standstill when two little blurs raced out the front door to greet their parents and meet their new houseguest.

"Y'all are home!" Jason ran to Vin first for his usual greeting. The Texan did not disappoint him, easily catching the child and lifting him onto his shoulders.

Andi ran around the truck to meet Kelli. "You here!" Kelli has not seen either child since yesterday morning, having worked a twelve-hour shift on stakeout last night. After receiving her expected hug, Andi's curiosity took over. "Where's…Ca…what his name again?"

"Caleb," Vin answered. He assisted Jason back down on the ground, and then he opened the back door of the truck. Caleb jumped out, not forgetting to grab his new bag and his bear. "Jason, Andi, this is Caleb and he'll be stayin' with us for a while."

"Hi Caleb. It's great to have another boy around here, but I gotta warn you." Jason moved over next to the newcomer and smiled. "We have a whole bunch of girls on this ranch, so stick close to me and tomorrow I'll show you around."

Andi looked over to her brother, Caleb, and then at her Dad. A new realization crossed her mind, she and her mom we now outnumber by the guys. "Mom, we need 'nother girl!"

"That's okay baby," Kelli grinned. "We can always ask Sarah or Maria or Joanne or Lilah or Daisy or Grace to come visit."

Satisfied with that thought, her next question did get Jason's attention. "Can they all come now?"

"NO! …I mean not all of them at the same time. Right dad?" Jason anxiously responded with his own question.

Vin laughed, "At least not tonight. Now how about we go inside and let Caleb meet Max?"

Max had dinner waiting for them. "You must be Caleb, I'm Max. Welcome aboard, son. Jason, would you show our new young friend where he can stow his gear?"

"Aye, aye, Max." Jason answered with a giggle. "Come on Andi; let's show him where we're camping tonight."

Kelli turned and questioned Max, "An early dinner and campin'?"

"We have a busy day ahead tomorrow and you young lady have not had any sleep going on how many hours now? Thirty-six? You need to eat and then rest. As for the camping, most everything is packed and ready to move, so we set up three sleeping bags for them, and for tonight they are 'roughing it. I realize that it may be a hard night for Caleb so I am going to sleep in the room with them and we'll be up bright and early. Gunny plans to be here by seven and breakfast will be served at seven-fifteen."

"Max, you seemed to have though of everythin', thanks." Kelli was tried, but she wanted to try and hold out until the kids were asleep before she crashed.

"Not a problem. Now you two go cleanup, we eat in fifteen minutes. I'll cover the kids 'til then and after dinner we'll review the schedule for tomorrow." Max literally pushed both Vin and Kelli out of her 'galley'.

Vin mumbled on the way to the bedroom. "Why do I feel as if I just left the principal's office?"

"Complain all you want to Tanner, but you know Max, she runs a tight ship from stem to stern." Kelli smiled at her grumbling Texan. "Besides, she just gave us fifteen minutes of quiet time to regroup. I want to try and stay awake at least until the kids are settled for the night and we're certain that Caleb is okay with bein' here."

Tanner put his arm around her waist as they walked to their room. "I think Jason has appointed himself as Caleb's guide into the Tanner household. He and Andi seem pleased that they can help make Caleb feel welcome." He sighed and looked at the time. "I wonder how Chris is doin' with the class."

**MCAT –Training room**

Larabee smiled as he stood at the front of the training room and listened to the rumblings of the other agents as they entered, and then took up positions on the mat. He knew that despite their moans and groans about the extra training, that all of the agents were aware of just how beneficial the new moves that Tanner had been teaching them could be in saving their lives on this case, or future cases.

"All right, settle down." He called out to the agents. "I'm not anymore thrilled about having extra hours being taken away from my home life, but I agree one hundred percent with Tanner that these mandatory training sessions are necessary."

"Says who?" Buck commented from the back row.

"I do." Chris said shooting Wilmington a warning glare.

Buck only grinned back at him and Larabee resisted the urge to knock that smirk off his face.

"Since Tanner isn't here, we aren't going to do any new moves."

A cheer went up from the room of agents at his words, and he suppressed the chuckle that rose within him. Chris waved his hands to quiet them all down again.

"Cut it out already…the less serious you all are in doing this, the longer its going to take to get through all of the moves and holds that Tanner already taught us…and then means more time away from your families."

"Maybe you can tell me why Kat and I are here." Greg mouthed off from the back of the room. "We're in forensics; the crime is a done deal by the time we arrive."

Chris zeroed in on the voice of Greg Ramsey and with one crook of his finger called him to the front of the room. When the met face to face, Larabee whispered in a low deadly tone saying, "You are here because I said so." Larabee then moved so fast that no one in the room saw his next action coming. Ramsey landed on his backside on the floor with his Commanding officer leaning over him and yelling in his ear, "AND BECAUSE YOU NEED THE TRAINING! NOW GET BACK IN PLACE AND PAY ATTENTION!"

Silence settled swiftly in the training room. "Let's get to work." Larabee started them all out on the preliminary stretches and exercises, before moving them into the holds that Tanner had taught in the first couple of sessions. They practiced those moves for about a half hour before moving onto the next set of lessons. By the time they were finished going over moves that the group had practiced in the last session, Chris wasn't the only one that was worn out. He dismissed the group and spent a few moments cleaning up the training room, before disappearing into his office.

He took a refreshing shower, and was preparing to leave the office for the night, when his phone rang. He debated about not answering it and letting his voice mail pick up the message, but then thought that perhaps it was Linda calling him and moved back across the room to his desk.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, and fought down the disappointment that settled over him, when he realized it was Suzanne Mills, Travis' secretary, on the other end of the line. "What can I do for you Suzanne?"

"Director Travis would like to see you in his office before you leave the building, Special Agent Larabee."

Chris inwardly groaned. He should have let the answering machine pick up the phone. "Can't this meeting wait until morning?"

"No…Travis is insistent that you come to his office tonight."

"Tell him I'm on my way." Larabee said and hung up the phone without waiting to hear the secretary's reply.

**Larabee 7**

Once dinner was finished Max cleaned her galley and Vin took on the boys for bath time in the main bathroom, while Kelli bathed Andi in the other one. Caleb had remained quiet, but was well behaved and cooperative. Tanner was certain that given some time to adjust and with Jason and Andi's encouragement that the child would open up soon. He was pleased with the way his children had accepted Caleb's presence and of their efforts to make him feel at home.

Within thirty minutes, three clean, ready for bed children crawled into their sleeping bags for a night of inside camping. The skylight let them see the stars and Vin promised to leave the small nightlight on, just in case it got too dark for them. All three were sound asleep before Tanner could finish reading even one bedtime story.

The adults gathered in the living room, Vin on the couch with Kelli and Max in the chair opposite them.

"I know that you two have a full plate of things that need your attention. I made a schedule and took care of some little details to make this move easier for you." Max picked up her clipboard. "Linda and Inez will have breakfast ready at the Larabees' by seven-fifteen; everyone else should be here by then to help. All the boxes are labeled, numbered and assorted by the rooms they go to. The children and I took care of most of their gear earlier today. We also went grocery shopping and stocked your new pantry and freezer, so you don't have to." She handed Vin some papers, including the receipt from the grocery store.

Vin read them and laughed before he passed them to Kelli. "I'll write you a check to reimburse you and 'm sure the list will be helpful." The papers listed each box by a number and gave details of what each one contained.

"Organization is the key to success. Your new kitchen is operable, you can always rearrange it the way you prefer, but at least it's ready to be used. Your phone is also working at the new house, and that special delivery your requested Vin, is completed and ready to turn on."

"Special delivery?" Kelli was half listening until she heard that.

"You'll find out about it tomorrow, baby." Vin was not going to tell her that he had a new hot tub installed on the private patio that connected to their bedroom. Max wanted one and when she made Tanner an offer on the one that was already here, he agreed. That was one less thing to be moved and the new one he had special ordered.

Max changed the subject. "As I was saying, organization is the key to a successful project. Gunny will be here to direct the move on this end, while I direct it on the other end. We will finish no later than two and with help from Mallory, Rain and Casey we will have a barbeque picnic ready to be served by three. I assure you that by this time next week everything will be in place and you will be enjoying the comforts of your new home."

"We appreciate what you have done Max. Not just with the move, but with the kids too." Vin had to admit the lady was amazing. Max's military training was evident in whatever she did and after years in the navy; her vocabulary was sprinkled with naval terms like galley instead of kitchen or shipshape instead of clean. She was great with the kids and her natural compassion and caring attitude that made her a fantastic nurse, also made her the perfect caregiver for the children. When she decided to do anything she gave it her all and nurturing his family was no exception.

"You are welcome. You don't worry about a thing; you just take care of those babies and let me take care of you two." Max laughed and rose to retire for the night. "I think one of your babies may need your assistance to make it to her bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Max." Vin smiled when he saw that Kelli had fallen asleep during Max's organization talk. Actually she had lasted longer than he expected her to. After locking up the house, he turned off the lights in the room, and then carried his redhead to their bedroom.

Tanner lovingly undressed his wife, and put her to bed without waking her. As he prepared to join her he took a good look at his surrounding. They had made many memories in this room and tonight was the last night he and Kelli would spend in it. Tomorrow they would take another step into their shared future.

The Texan turned off the last light and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around his wife. Physically her smaller size molded into his perfectly, mentally they were on the same page, at least most of the time, and spiritually…it just felt right for them to be together. Vin inhaled the barely detectable aroma of sandalwood, a rich, sweet, woody fragrance from the perfume she wore, one of Kelli's favorites. Buck may tease them about their physical activities, but as good as they were together sexually, it was the quiet times they were together, such as this that Vin loved as well. His thoughts drifted down the hall.

_*Was it just a few short months ago that we were worried about having a family?*_ Jason and Andi were the unexpected blessings in their lives and Vin could not imagined life without them. They may have been mistreated in the past, but both of them had compassionate spirits. Tonight, seeing them interrelate with Caleb was heartwarming and he was damn proud of both children.

_*Tanner, fate has taken your life one helluva wild, unpredictable ride the last fifteen months and face it, you would not change one second of it. Whatever the future brings, you and this lady will see it through together, and you can't ask for more than that.*_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Larabee 7~Saturday July 29th**

Chris looked over at the clock and saw that it was only five. _*Damn Larabee, between this case and Travis, you may never catch up on your sleep.* _His mind replayed his conversation with the director yesterday. _*As if you don't have enough to think about right now, Chris.* _Although he agreed with much of what Orrin had to say, his idea was not one that would happen overnight, but it could be discussed. _*Yep, start with the brothers, let them bat it around and then, after this case is finished, well pursue it in earnest.*_

Linda stirred in her sleep and Chris reached over to brush a strand of blond hair from her face. It amazed him how much his wife had settled down since Grace was born. Motherhood had certainly agreed with her, she was still impulsive, but more in control and self-assured than she had been before. _*Chris, how will she handle you being gone though?* _

Since making his decision to take an active part in this case he had some small doubts. Thinking about Linda and that green-eyed infant in the next room they came to the surface again. _*Larabee, how can you separate yourself from this woman and that beautiful new daughter of yours? Aren't you doing this to help create a better future for Grace's world? Yes damn it, but…But nothing Chris, you committed yourself and now you have no choice but to go through with it.*_

"We'll be fine, Chris." Linda's soft voice floated through the darkness. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried, but I do understand why you need to do this. Beside, I'll have the chance to introduce Grace to my side of the family while you're gone." _*Linda you made a promise to him, now try to keep it*_

"Try not to let the Dubois arrogance rub off on her." Chris laughed; Linda had told him about her brothers that he had not met. She planned to visit all of them while he was in California.

"Grace will be okay. You just make sure that her Daddy stays in good health."

Chris pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry. You are going to have me around for a long, long time." He captured her mouth with a hungry kiss and ran his hands down her back. Passion flared between them and all thoughts about being separated were pushed aside. They still had two more days together before Linda left for Louisiana, and Chris planned to enjoy every minute of those days with his family. Now though, it was time to make love to his wife.

Their daughter had other plans. Her cries started off softly, but escalated into full-blown wailing within two minutes. Chris sighed and gave Linda one more kiss before he rolled out of the bed. "I got her."

Linda smiled as she watched her husband quickly throw on some clothes and pad barefoot into the nursery. _*Grace darling, you and I need to talk about your timing.*_

Max was at the ranch house by six with Buck, Inez and the girls arriving by six -thirty. While Linda, Max and Inez prepared breakfast, Chris and Buck sat on the deck and watched the girls play. Grace was snuggled securely in her daddy's arms.

"How are you really holding up, Buck?"

"Hell, you know me Chris; I can pace myself and just like the energizer bunny, keep on going and going."

Chris shot his old friend an aggravated glare. "I'm not taking about physically and you know it."

Buck hesitated and thought carefully before he answered. "It's tough…real tough. Listening to that shit on the tapes and knowing what those young girls are going through…It makes me want to beat the crap out of somebody. The problem with that is…I don't know who the all the bad guys are yet and that frustrates the hell out of me."

"It may take some time, but I promise that we will find the bastard responsible for this." Chris vowed and was surprised to find his temporary doubts were gone, replace with a strong conviction to succeed.

The Sanchez family arrived next, Mallory went inside to help the ladies and the kids joined the girls, while Josiah poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Brothers."

"Morning Josiah," Chris responded as he stood. "I'll be back in a minute, this little one is out to the world and I'm going to put her down for a while." Larabee went inside with his precious cargo.

Buck looked up and saw the Tanners walking across the yard. "You know Josiah; if you had told me five years ago that Vin would end up so blissfully domesticated I would have called you an idiot." Buck laughed, "But just look at him now."

"Vin has always had a good rapport with kids and Kelli is good match for him." Josiah watched as Andi sat on Tanner's shoulders, while Jason and Caleb walked on each side of the Texan. "Vin is still a dangerous man to get on the wrong side of, and anyone that forgets that is in for a hard time."

"Hell, I know that Josiah, I'm just glad he's on our side."

"You're glad who is on our side? " Chris asked as he came back outside.

"Vin," Josiah answered. "Buck seems to think he's turned domestic on us."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, like a rattler lazing in the sun. Leave him alone and you're safe. Rile him and look out."

"Damn, that's why you two get along so well. It takes one to know one." Buck smirked.

Josiah laughed, "Careful there Buck, you don't want to annoy that green-eyed rattler."

Vin and Kelli walked up the stairs, and then leaned on the railing to keep their eye on Jason, Andi and Caleb. The trio had stayed in the yard to play with the other kids.

"How is Caleb doing?" Buck had worried about the child all night, wondering if he would be permanently scarred by his ordeal.

"He seems to be okay. Jason has taken him under his wing and Andi is practicin' to be a junior mother hen." Vin smiled. "Together they make one helluva team."

Chris leaned on the railing next to Kelli. "Hey Red, I have a question for you. You took your suspension pretty calmly. Why? I expected you to protest loud and long about it."

Kelli sighed, "I deserved it. There was no excuse for not takin' the time to wear my vest, no matter what the circumstances." She looked at the children playing. "When it was just me, that was one thing, now that I have Vin and the kids, I have too many reasons not to take unnecessary risks. It won't happen again."

Shaking his head in acknowledgment, Chris looked over his daughter to Vin,

_*You give her hell?"_

_*Nope, she seems to be doing a good job of it herself.*_

"You know, I really wish you two wouldn't do that." Kelli huffed. "It's unnerving, not to mention impolite."

Vin laughed and hugged his redhead. "Don't take it personal, baby."

Chris grinned and tugged at her hair. "We still love you Red."

Ezra pulled into the driveway; driving a nondescript rental car until he could have the Jag replaced. He left the vehicle running and walked over to the deck.

"Hey Ez you forget to kill the engine on that thing." Buck yelled before the southerner could make it up the stairs.

"I am well aware of that sir. I have a delivery for Vin that requires the use of air conditioning." He addressed the Texan. "You are more than welcome to acquire possession of the package in question at any time, preferably now."

Vin shrugged his shoulders." Now is as good a time as any I reckon."

"I'll keep the children distracted while you take care of their surprise Tanner." Kelli went ahead of the men and over to where the kids were playing. Vin went with Ezra to his car. Curious, as to what they were up to, Chris, Buck and Josiah followed them.

Tanner retrieved his 'delivery', hid it under his shirt and walked over to join Kelli and the kids. Four smiling uncles stood behind him and waited to see Jason and Andi's reaction to their gift.

"Jason, Andi, come over here for a minute please." Vin called to them.They responded quickly, but they were not alone; the other inquisitive children came along, too.

When the children had gathered around the Texan he knelt down and spoke to them. "I have a little friend here that is kinda scared about comin' to a new home. You think you can help him not to be afraid?"

Jason saw his dad's shirt move and warily said. "I guess so." Andi stood beside her brother and enthusiastically nodded her head yes.

"Well then, meet my friend." Vin reached inside his shirt and brought out an Australian Shepherd puppy. "He doesn't have a name yet and he's only eight weeks old, but he's lookin' for a family. You reckon we can help him out?"

Jason's eyes grew wide and he asked in amazement. "We can keep him?"

"Yep, but remember, he's still a baby and needs lots of care and a name."

Vin let Jason hold the pup while Andi excitedly jumped up and down next to him.

Jason gently held the bundle of fur and called out to Caleb. "Look, we can keep him! You want to help us name him?"

Caleb hesitantly petted the wiggling ball of fur. "It's your dog, you should name him."

Andi went into junior mother hen mode and said. "You live here too, and we s'pose to share."

"She's right, and I can tell you now, it don't do no good to argue with her. Andi can be a bit stubborn." Jason could attest to that fact firsthand.

"He doesn't have to have a name right this second. The three of you think it over, and take your time." Kelli suggested. "He has his own special place waitin' for him at our new house. We can take him over there so he's not underfoot while we move."

"Jason, you hold on to him until breakfast and then afterwards we'll take him to his new home." Vin was certain that Jason would be gentle with the puppy. While the children were eating breakfast, Vin would place the dog in his carrier.

The children were fascinated with the new addition and sat on the ground to keep the new pup company, while the adults keep an eye on them all.

Josiah waited until they were back on the deck and then commented. "Well done Vin. Now instead of being anxious about moving, Jason and Andi have something else to focus on."

"That was the idea when we decided to get the puppy,although at the time we didn't know about Caleb." Vin explained."Earlier this morning we also gave Jason and Andi a picture of their mama and the blankets that she made for 'em before she died. I know it's not the same, but we bought a special blanket for Caleb so he wouldn't feel left out.

"Doesn't matter, Jason and Andi have shown Caleb acceptance and he will respond to that. I think it will work out well for all three of them." Josiah answered.

Chris smiled as he watched the children. "Kids are amazing aren't they? Those two haven't had much good to remember until they came here and now they are trying to help Caleb."

"It is because of their background that they can help him. "Josiah said. "They understand how he feels and their concern he can accept easier than from an adult."

Buck shook his head, "It's that fate thing again. The right place at the right time."

Vin grinned and looked at Josiah. "I think he's finally getting' it."

JD, Casey, Nettie and the twins arrived with Gunny right behind them. The ladies headed inside with the twins and JD found a comfortable place to sit.

"I must say JD, you are looking well." Ezra remarked.

"Casey and Nettie have been taking good care of me and I'm well enough to come back to work Monday." Dunne grinned. "I still can't lift much, so it will be limited duty. But I'm here today to cheer you guys on while you work and make certain Vin's CASSIE computer connections get transfer properly."

"That is good to hear JD, we've missed you, and thanks for coming today, too. With Max and Gunny pushing us we need all the support we can get." Chris smiled at the younger man. Having JD back at work would make the nightmare of the last few weeks easier to get past. For a while Chris had been uncertain if JD would ever be back.

"By the way Chris, I do have the information that you requested, perhaps we can have a Larabee7 meeting later this afternoon and discuss our options." Ezra suggested.

"That will work. This may be our only opportunity for a while for all of us to be together." Chris answered.

Max walked out and made an announcement. "Breakfast is buffet style, eat up and then report to me for your assignments. We have work to do gentlemen so let's move it."

"Yes ma'am. "Buck grinned and slapped Chris on the back, "Reminds me of our old days in the Navy."

"I heard that Wilmington." Max yelled over her shoulder.

"You had better behave Buck or Max will have you on report." Vin laughed as they began to prepare the kid's plates. "A word to the wise, don't mess with her schedule."

The Jacksons came in just as everyone was finishing breakfast. "Sorry we're late. We were having a discussion and lost track of the time." Rain glared at Nathan. Obviously whatever they were discussing, they were not in agreement on the outcome.

"No problem Rain, grab a plate and join us." Linda offered.

"Thanks, I will." Rain answered and grabbed a plate for herself and Terrell. Nathan was left on his own.

Max did have everything organized, right down to the last box. The women, with the exception of Gunny went to the new house to unpack and tend to the barbeque. The kids played on the mini-playground that Vin had built and the men were designated by teams to move everything.

Gunny supervised the order of the move from the old house amid the grumbling of the men. Chris and Vin worked together well and soon had a system going. Josiah and Buck also had an easy time of it, but the last team worked against one another.

"Nathan, if you don't wish to participate kindly say so. "An exasperated Ezra chided. "Otherwise try to concentrate on the task at hand so we may finish."

"Quit bellyaching Ezra, I'll do my part, but you may have to get your hands dirty." Nathan's mind was still on his argument with Rain and not on working.

"Mr. Jackson, the sooner you cooperate, the sooner we will terminate this menial labor."

"Fine Standish," Nathan grabbed two boxes and loaded them on Chris' truck.

"Methinks all is not well in the Jackson household this morning." Buck observed.

'I'm sure they'll work it out, whatever it is. "Josiah said as he watched his friend. He knew something was bothering Nathan and only hoped that he would talk about it soon, before it boiled over.

Kelli gave her sisters a tour of the house while Max and Nettie became better acquainted and unpacked boxes. From the downstairs bedrooms, and recreation area to the attic loft specially designated for the kids, she was pleased to show them the detailed woodwork Vin had personally added to their home. The southwestern colors of sienna, tans, and beautiful greens were evident throughout the house. They had an almost complete tour, except for the master bedroom. She had promised Vin not to go in there until he was with her. Whatever his surprise was he wanted to be the one to show her.

"I think Vin did a wonderful job with the plans and there is so much room. There is not much he hasn't thought of, but why no solid closet doors?" Mallory asked.

"Andi," Kelli answered. "Jack too often locked her and Jason in the closet and it terrified her. Vin promised her that she would never have to worry about dark closets again."

"I had forgotten about that. They are both are so well-adjusted now it's hard to believe they had so many hardships before they came here." Mallory shook her head. "How can anyone do that to a child?"

Kelli stood at the wall of windows, as Tanner called it, watching the kids laughing and having fun. JD and Casey sat on the swing keeping tabs on all of them. "I don't know, but it happens, that and much worse."

"Buck told me a little about Caleb." Inez knew how upset her husband was because he rarely talked about their cases with her. Last night he had talked for hours, most of the conversation centered on the child they had rescued." How is he doing?"

Kelli turned to answer Inez. "Fine so far, he hasn't talked about what happened to him, but I think he will with a little time. Once he feels secure again, he'll be okay."

"If that's what he needs, then he's in the right place." Linda added. "He will find acceptance and shelter here on the Larabee7."

"What he needs is a permanent home with parents that love him. Vin and I hope to help find one for him."

Rain sat quietly and listened to the conversation around her. Nathan was against Caleb being placed here, but she didn't understand why. From what little she knew about his circumstances, he needed a safe place. Caleb was a beautiful child, polite, respectful and he seemed to get along well with the other kids on the Larabee 7. She knew also that Vin and Kelli would take good care of him and see that he got the counseling he needed. She thought back to the argument she and her husband had this morning.

When Nathan told her what he wanted to do she was stunned. She always thought that if, God forbid, anything should happen to them, that Josiah and Mallory would be the ones to take care of Terrell and that was the way they had set it up after he was born. Now he tells her that he has reconsidered and wants to name his brother as Terrell's guardian in that event _*He hasn't talked to his brother in over a year. What is that man thinking? Regardless, he has not heard the last of this.*_

"Rain? Earth to Rain, come in," Linda tried to attract her attention.

"What? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I said, Kel promised not to look in their room, but we didn't. You want to go with me and snoop?" Linda laughed.

"Linda Larabee! If I can't look, then neither can you." Kelli knew her friend was up to something.

"Mute point ladies, here come the men now." Mallory smiled at her sisters.

Max was pleased, they were ahead of her schedule and the move was finished. It would take a while to get the new house in order, but there was plenty of time later for that. The kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms were all set. The rest would follow in due time.

"That is the last of it. The food will be ready in one hour, in the meantime take a well-deserved break." Max ordered and smiled when no one argued with her.

Chris made an announcement before everyone dispersed. "We have a couple of things to discuss and I would like to have a short meeting with all the brothers. We'll meet out on Vin's deck in ten minutes."

Vin took the time to show Kelli what he had bought**.** "Close your eyes and come with me." Vin took her hand and led her through the bedroom to their private patio. He had spent many hours on the plans for their room. It was important to him that they had their own space that cultivated the right atmosphere for their relationship. The room was large with a separate sitting area, fireplace andspacious walk-in closet. One gun safe was in the back of the closet space as well as another downstairs. The bathroom was aroomy indoor spa and had duel sinks, twin showers, a sunken tub that was big enough for two, with a therapeutic whirlpool and an open skylight there and in the main part of the bedroom. He also had allowed enough space to add a nursery, if they were fortunate to need one.

The patio was completely enclosed by a stone wall with had a rock waterfall in one corner. They was a raised deck to sit on with morning coffee and watch the sunrise or for late night moon watching. Vin also had the foresight to include a retractable cover that would keep out the Colorado cold winters, but was transparent so they could still see the stars.

"Now you can look."

She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the new hot tub. "I though we said the old one would have to last us for a while." Kelli leaned into Vin circling her arm around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"We did, but that was before Max decided she wanted one and bought it. I took the money, added some to it and ordered this one special, just the way we wanted it." It included an audio system and controlled lighting, was larger than the old one and was surrounded by a beautiful deck.

"I love it and can't wait to try it out. I reckon we'll have to though, won't we?"

"At least 'til everyone goes home" Vin slid an arm around her waist and they walked out together. He laughed when he noticed that JD had installed their miniature traffic light doorbell at the entrance to the bedroom. "JD thinks of the important stuff, too."

Once outside they were going separate ways. "This meeting shouldn't take that long. I'll find you when we finish."

"I'm gonna help with the barbeque, so find the food and I should be around close.

Tanner grinned and kissed her. "The food, I think I can locate with no problem."

Chris waited until everyone had found a place to sit. He knew that the time for them to be together was limited. Although he wanted to have a strictly family weekend there were some things they needed to discuss. He noticed that Nathan sat away from the others and was concerned, but he would not pry, at least not yet.

"OK, I hate to do this now, but after this weekend it may be a while before we can all be together again." Chris started.

"If it's about the horses, I though we had that settled at our last meeting. We all agreed that Linda could work her magic with the thoroughbreds and you and Vin would be working with the quarter horses." Buck wasn't sure what else there was to decide.

"We did, but another matter has come up concerning the ranch. Vin's little speech last week got me to thinking. We are handling tougher cases with tougher bad guys. I want to know that our families are safe here on the need our own private security patrol, especially now after what has happened in the last couple of months. I don't want to have to worry about our wives or children becoming targets for what we do at work."

"Chris is right. We can't always be here or count on havin' the extra manpower available to send out here to secure our families. Vin added.

"We can also include Josiah's land and the Well's ranch since both properties border Larabee 7. I asked Ezra to calculate how much we could afford to spend on security."

Ezra explained. "We have had a good year and have done well with the sale of our young thoroughbreds. Mostly due to the fact that we gained good publicity with Texas Lady's winning races and the fact that our stallion, Hunter is of the same bloodline as a certifiable winner. His stud fee has tripled and his colts have increase in value. Our quarter horse mares are also garnering attention for some of the top breeders in the country." Standish passed out proposals sheets. "This is the plan I have worked out that would allow us to hire a security expert and the additional manpower needed**." **He passed out copies of the proposal he had written.

"We can afford this much?" JD was amazed.

"Yes, we can." Ezra replied. "If we all are agreed, I would like to propose that we follow through and hire a security expect as quickly as possible. I believe that a name has already been mentioned."

Chris noted the nods of approval. "Then we go with it. The man we would like to consider is Walter Andrews. He's a retired police detective with twenty five years of unblemished service. He is also the detective that found Kelli in San Antonio so many years ago and he never gave up on her case even after he retired."

"I had the privilege of meeting him in Texas when I accompanied Vin there and I have spoken to him on several occasions since then. I would have no problem with us offering him the position." Ezra stated.

"I've met him and Kel keeps in touch with him. In fact he is plannin' on a visit anyway to meet the kids. He will be here in the next week or so. Accordin' to what Kel tells me he has no family ties and is bored with retirement." Vin said. "I would feel comfortable offerin' him the job."

"Hell, I say go for it." Buck looked around at the others who were nodding in agreement.

"Good, I'll call him this evening and see if he's interested. "Chris saw that some of the brothers were ready to leave. "We do have one more matter to discuss, so hold on."

"What now Chris?" Nathan spoke for the first time and sounded aggravated.

Larabee waited for a moment and then made his announcement. "The director called me into his office after training class yesterday. Travis wants MCAT to move."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Travis wants MCAT to move, we'll still base here in Denver, but from a different location." Chris received the response he expected. Six men tried to speak at one time and no one was being heard. He gave them a minute to get it out of their system.

"Enough! We're not talking about today or tomorrow either for that matter, Travis wanted us to be aware of his plan, that's all." Chris clarified.

"Just what in the hell is his plan?" Buck groused

"First and most importantly, he has promised that we will have no more fluff cases or clean-ups." Larabee let them digest that information. "However, we will continue to get the ugly ones. We can expect some assignments to take us out of the country and an intense focus on domestic threats. To quote our director,**'Home-grown terrorism has always been here and it's not a good idea to turn your eye away from what's happening at home'. Our current case has given him food for thought, the threats against MCAT and our agents, as well as our extended families concerns him a great deal."**

"As well it should." Ezra voiced.

"I agree Ezra. While watching us train he came to the conclusion that we should not be so exposed. Who we are and how we do our jobs should be more private. I have a feeling that there may be more to it than that, but for now it's enough to know that he is thinking about it. Orrin is looking into some places we can headquarter out of and have our lab as well as own training facility. I told him we could not even consider a move until this case is finished."

"It not enough," Vin spoke softly. "We need a place that we can be out from under even the director. A safe haven, if one of us runs into trouble on a case."

"What are you proposing Vin?" Josiah was very interested in his answer.

"MCAT has been a target from day one of its existence. Any place Travis finds will still be known to other government agencies and can be found. I think we also need our own private area here on the ranch and a contact point for emergencies."

JD saw the direction Vin was going with this. "We need it for the same reasons we added a CASSIE contact for Chris and Vin here at the ranch. Shit happens and it usually happens to one of us."

"That is a coarse analogy JD, but you are correct in your conclusions. We already have a makeshift firing range on the property. Why not expand on that and have a training facility accessible on Larabee 7 with a back-up contact point? If the worst were to happen and our offices or undercover identities were compromised we could endanger the entire unit by not having a safe environment to shelter in until help could arrive." Ezra's mind was already thinking of the possibilities.

Nathan huffed. "Money for one thing, it cost big bucks to put something like that together."

Josiah answered. "That may be a challenge, but not an impossible hurdle. I've witnessed the mental fatigue a case like this one brings on and having an alternative place to work off stress would be beneficial."

Ezra was mentally reviewing the available resources for the project. "It is feasible. I am certain that adequate funding is accessible."

Chris had listened to all the comments and saw the wheels turning in their minds. "We will pursue this idea then**, **but we won't act on it until after we finished our current case. I don't like it that the unit will be spread so thin and we will have to cover so much area. I want our minds on getting out of this one intact and succeeding to stop at least this trafficking syndicate."

"Amen to that brother." Josiah expressed what they all felt. "Let's close this out and join our families for a fun afternoon and some great food."

The next two hours were full of family enjoyment and a great meal. Tired babies napped, while the older children took delight in the beauty of the day, their parents relaxing close by. Vin and Jason teamed up against Buck and Caleb for a rousing, yet amusing game of catch. After that, Uncle Ezra instigated a seemingly endless game of tag with all the kids, much to their delight.

"You go Ez, wear 'em out. "Buck cheered him on after the young boys took off for the monkey bars after Standish. He knew that the more the children ran, the better they would sleep tonight, and he had plans for some adult time with Inez later this evening.

Linda made certain that Chris stayed with her and Grace as much as possible. She had to share him enough with work and had no intention of letting him spend more time with his brothers than he did with her.

Josiah sat next to Nathan waitin for an opportunity to converse with him alone. Within a few minutes Rain took Terrell inside to put him down for a nap and Sanchez decided that now was the time to confront his brother about his obvious anger. "Nathan, something on your mind is clearly troubling you. Is there anything I can do to help?

Nathan immediately turned on him. "Yeah, you can mind your own business!" Jackson jumped up and left Josiah shaking his head in disappointment.

Josiah watched his old friend relocate to a spot well away from the other members of the family. Since Sanchez was leaving tomorrow, he could only hope that Nathan would work through his anger and find a solution for his problem.

Vin sat with his back against a tree; Kelli next to him and one worn-out little puppy, the children had already named Tracker, curled up in his lap. "Damn, I'm glad this move is over, now maybe life can get back to normal. I feel as if I've been split in two for the last three months between workin' over here and livin' over there.

"Actually we have one more thing to bring in. It's at Buck house now. Tanner you chill and we'll be back real quick." Chris said mysteriously. He, Buck Josiah and Ezra left with no explanation. They returned twenty minutes later, requesting that Vin and Kelli come over and see what they had brought.

"We wanted to do something special for a housewarming gift and we decided to go in together and buy this." Chris stood aside and showed them the new pool table they had bought for the recreation room.

Vin laughed, he knew that they all had been trying to find a place for a pool table for the longest time. The problem was that no one had room for one until now. "Seein' that it's a gift, I guess y'all get to have the pleasure of settin' it up and then we'll have to try it out."

Buck grinned, "All right! We'll have it set up in nothing flat."

Kelli laid her hand on Vin's arm. "You go ahead with them. I have somethin' I need to do."

The brothers worked together to set up the billiard table and had fun during the process. Jimmy Buffet songs blared from the stereo, the beer was cold and Ezra directed the operation. Standish was done with the labor end of business for the day, besides he always thought he was better at supervising any way.

Chris looked at the finished project. "Done, rake 'em up Buck."

One hour of play turned into two and Vin realized that he hadn't seen Kelli since they had started. She love to play pool and he figured she would be here demanding her turn. Tanner's senses told him that his redhead was not close by and his gut said that he needed to find her. The Texan decided to let the guys continue their game without him, while he went to look for her.

Gunny was the first one that he ran into. "Have you seen Kel?"

"I believe if you check out your old house, you might find your missing spouse."

"Thanks Gunny." Tanner knew that the kids were well supervised and took off on foot back to their old place.

The house was cleaned and almost empty, ready for Max to move in next week. Vin found the object of his search in their former bedroom sitting on the floor. With her arms wrapped around her raised knees and her back against the wall, Kelli was so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize Vin was in the room. He quietly slipped in and sat down beside her.

Kelli looked over and smiled, "Hey Tanner."

"Hey yourself, what are we doin'?" He did see the journal in her lap and had a good idea, but he wanted her to tell him. Kelli was strong in so many ways, but her deeply buried insecurities about belonging surface occasionally and when they did her emotions were fragile. She managed to keep her vulnerabilities well hidden, to everyone except Vin.

"I'm tryin' to figure out how to close this chapter in our life. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I feel the same way I did when we left the cabin after we were married."

"We only left the cabin temporally; we've been back many times, Kel"

"I know, but we won't be comin' back here, at least not to live. "She sighed. "We made a lot of memories in this house. I remember the first time you brought me here; it was a turnin' point for us and a big change for me. You wouldn't let me hide my emotions anymore and look what happened."

"We'll we must have done somethin' right, because amazin' things happened baby and every day is better than the last one."

Kelli leaned against him and he put his arm around her. "I know we have to move forward, but when I think about this place I think about all the great moments we had. Right over there was where our rocker was, you proposed to me while we sat in that chair. The first time we made love was in this room. And this is where you taught me all the ways to love you. If these walls could talk…"

Vin laughed, "Baby, if these walls could talk Max could never look at us again without turnin' red in the face.

"You're probably right, but Max is full of surprises. I do love havin' her around, don't get me wrong, but there is still a lot about her that she keeps concealed"

Vin reached over and pushed back her hair. "Maybe that's why you two get along so well. You both keep your innermost feelin's out of sight and put your strengths in the forefront to cover them. But … we're changin' the subject. I want to hear why you're sittin' in an empty house, alone, when you have a houseful of family just up the hill."

"I love this place Vin; it was home for me, you and then the kids. I've tried to close out this chapter in my diary, but I'm not sure how… How do we say good-bye to our home?

The Texan wasn't sure how to explain to her that it was only a place, nothing more, that there was no good-bye. Then it came to him, he reached for her journal. "May I?" With her permission he took the pen and began to write.

Kelli sat patiently and watched him as his bold script added to her last passage. When he was finished he handed the journal back to her and waited for her to read it. Her tears flowed freely as Kelli read the words that Vin had written

_Down the road of life's journey that we walk together, the roof of our love_

_houses the home for our souls_

_We shall never be tethered to a solid foundation and need only the strength of our memories on which to rest_

_Permanent walls will not anchor us, but provide a mast to guide our spirits through the unlocked doorway of our hearts_

_Our bodies may dwell in many places, but our eyes are open windows, inviting our desires to enter with the morning light_

_While passion slips in the keyhole with the silences of the night, transporting us across the winds of time_

_The past will sleep, while destiny's path awaits our footsteps…_

"Walk with me Kel, our future is waitin' for us." Tanner stood and offered her his hand. She took it willingly and stood with him in the room where they had started their amazing journey together. The Texan brushed away her tears and whispered softly, "Wherever we are baby …is home." Capturing her mouth with a gentle kiss that was filled with tenderness and passion, Vin left Kelli with no doubts about where their home was and always would be.

**Larabee 7~Sunday morning ~6:45 am**

Chris approached the barn and was surprised to that the Pony, Peso and Dancer were already in the corral. He smiled to himself when he sensed the reason for it and entered through the open door.

"I didn't expect to see you here this morning Vin."

"Mornin' Chris," Tanner continued to spread hay in Pony's stall as he spoke. "After everyone left last night, the kids crashed and so did we. I left 'em all sleepin' this mornin' and I've been here for a while."

"I can see that." Larabee grabbed another pitchfork to help. I called Walter when I got home and he said that he was interested in the job, but he needed a few days before he could give me a definite answer. I told him to take until the end of the week to think it over. If he says yes, then you'll have to give the approval for what he does.

"He'll be here by the end of the week anyway, to meet Jason and Andi."

"How did the kids manage the first night in their new rooms?"

"Jason had Caleb with him, so he was fine. Andi invited Max to have an 'overnight' with her and we left the intercoms open in case there were any nightmares." Vin laughed. "I think all of 'em were too tired to dream, period. They played hard yesterday, hell even the pup was still asleep when I walked over here this mornin'."

"I'm amazed that Max wasn't up at the crack of dawn, putting everyone to work unpacking."

"Why do you think 'm here? I saw her 'to do' list on the counter, and decided this was easier. I'll let Kel deal with Max."

Chris chuckled, "You think Max and Gunny learned how to be bossy or that it's a family trait?"

"My bet is that it's hereditary." The Texan grinned. "I think though that Max has met her match with Kel. Your daughter can be a mite bossy herself at times. Wonder where she gets that?"

With a straight face Chris answered. "It must be a recessive gene; she didn't get it from me."

"That is a load of bull Lar'bee and you know it. Kel is so much like you in disposition that it scary sometimes. I just can't figure out why it took me so long to realize it."

"You know what they say Vin, love is blind. Are you complaining?"

"Hell no, Lar'bee temperament I can handle and It's a good thing I can, 'cause Andi is showin' all the signs of being just like you and Kel. Fortunately, Jason and I are patient men."

"Remind me of how patient you are the next time you tear into someone that gets on your bad side." Chris smirked.

Vin hid his smile; it was good to hear Chris in a lighter mood. The events of the last few weeks had been weighting heavy on his shoulders and Vin was concerned about him going undercover. There was one thing though that he had to know for certain.

"Chris, this is the only time 'm gonna ask this, but I have to know. You're takin' a big gamble going under on this case. I hope the reason behind your decision is not some deep-seated guilt about not bein' there for Kel when she needed help. That was a different time and a different place."

Larabee was quiet for so long that Vin was not sure he would get an answer. Finally Chris responded. "I have to admit that when this situation came up I saw a way to make up for not being there for Kel. I guess some part of me still feels that way…but hearing those tapes, and after researching the information Josiah gave me…It became more than that. A small part of me though, had doubts about why I needed to do this and then this morning everything clicked into place…it wasn't just Kel I was fighting for, it was all the kids like her and Caleb that need someone to be on their side. This morning, I knew for certain that I have to do this for them and for me…I couldn't face myself in the mirror if I did not at least try to make a difference for some of those kids that are still out there."

Tanner nodded his head; he had guessed that Chris was attempting to make up for a part of the past that he could not change. But he understood how easy it was to get caught up in a desire to help the other children in the same circumstances. "Fair enough, you just make damn sure you make it all the way back. I don't like the fact that I can't be there to cover your ornery ass."

"It's a dirty job Tanner, but someone has to be in charge and on this one…you're that someone. I'll be fine."

"I've a good mind to low-jack you butt, so you don't get lost." Tanner grinned at the look on Larabees' face. I wouldn't want to lose you out there."

"No low jack and you can't sew my name on the inside of my clothes either. I'm not even gone yet and you're starting to act like an old mother hen."

Buck walked in and drew both men's attention; effectively put a stop to the teasing.

"Damn Bucklin, you look as if you been rode hard and put up wet. Didn't you sleep at all?" Vin was alarmed by Buck's appearance. Wilmington still wore the same clothes he had on yesterday, had dark circles under his eyes, and obviously had not shaved since Friday.

"Buck?" Chris too did not like what he was seeing.

"It's started. I hadn't been home ten minutes last night when Rick Carson called to tell me that they were moving the kids. They brought the new ones in, stashed in a boxed u-haul truck, no windows, very little air and a helluva big lock on the outside door. They unloaded the new batch and then the bastards loaded the 'old' merchandise into the truck and took off to their next stop. Kellerman and Womack followed them to Phoenixwhere the same process was repeated. I hadGarrison and Wright pick up the trail and they are shadowing the truck now. The rental traced back to Fort Worth, the driver used a fake ID with a bogus address. I went down to the office and ran it and listened to the tapes…it's all so damn disgusting!"

"Where is the truck now?" Chris could only imagine what Buck had heard.

"Looks like it headed to Vegas, I have another team driving in that direction to meet up with Kellerman. If they do drop in Nevada**,** he and Womack with stay there while Wright and Jacobs follow the truck. We'll leap frog the units until we can mark as many of the stops as possible. Once we have gone as far as we can, we'll shut down the house here in Denver for good!"

"You should have called us Buck; you didn't have to do this alone." Vin spoke softly.

"The task force is my responsibility." Buck kicked the slats on the front stall. "It was…Those sonsofbitches laughed when they described to Keats how that had tested the merchandise. Gang raped is a more accurate term and then Keats took his turn. You could hear screaming in the background when…shit, I want those bastards to suffer."

Chris walked over and laid his hand on Wilmington's shoulder. "They will Buck. I promise you they will." Larabee knew his old friend too well. Buck had a heart of gold and listening to the sordid details of rape and abuse every day was taking a toll on him. "Go home, get cleaned up and hug Sarah and Maria. Then meet us back here in an hour and we'll go back to the office together to work out a plan for the raid."

"We'll need a female agent once we get those girls out. I don't think a male agent will get very far in questioning them. Cynthia is on her way with Brett to intercept Kellerman and Womack. Selina is here, but she's not an agent and has no experience with interrogations. It's a helluva time for Kel to be on suspension." Buck doubted that any girl in there would show trust to another man for a long time.

"Then it's a good thing that I know her boss, I think I can pull some strings and override that suspension. "Chris grinned. "You will have your partner back before we move in and take those bastards down. Now go home, you're a mess."

Buck nodded. "Thanks, I'll see you guys in an hour."

Once he was gone, Vin put up the tools and commented. "Looks like this week-end just got shorter, Cowboy. I'm sorry; I know you wanted to spend time with Linda and Grace before they leave for Louisiana."

"It can't be helped Vin. In a way I'm glad because at least now we can take some action. You call the team in with the exception of Josiah. Let him know what's going on, but he stays on stand-by status only, his flight leaves at five in the morning for California and he needs to be ready for it. Inform Kel that her suspension is postponed indefinitely; I believe she got the message about wearing her vest. Make your arrangements for the kids and then meet me at the house in an hour. Prepare for some long hours, this is only the tip of the iceberg." Chris sighed, "I need to goand tell Linda our plans have changed…again."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**MCAT Office ~ Sunday ~ July 30**

The big map was on the display board with colored pushpins marking the route of the trafficking task force. The agents had followed the u-haul to Phoenix, then to Las Vegas, and the next stop appeared to be an unknown destination to the North or Northeast of Nevada. The MCAT unit had been working at this for the last six hours and finally felt that they had the situation covered.

"We have Kellerman and Womack watching a house in Phoenix. They have already advised the Phoenix Police on the location and plan to obtain assistance setting up a stakeout. Wright and Carson are doing the same in Vegas. It looks as if the truck is heading N/NW so I have Lawrence, Gonzales, Garrison and Carlson on a plane to Vegas. They'll rent two cars there and while one team relieves the LVPD on surveillance, the other will try to connect with the team following the u-haul." Buck gave the locations of his task force members to the others.

"That only leaves you, Kel, Jacobs and Cordova here to work the raid in Denver. The rest of the unit will assist your task force with the takedown. It's going to take a helluva lot of cooperation to hit these places at the same time Buck." Chris was working it out in his head. "It won't happen fast."

"Yeah and if that truck makes more than two more stops, I'll have to rely on Local PD's to take over in the next city. It could be two or three days before we have all the pieces in place with warrants in hand and enough manpower to move in."

Pam walked up and handed a report to Buck. "This is the property information on the addresses you gave me. Both are rentals and the names on the leases are clean."

"Thanks Pam." Wilmington passed the folder to Chris, "Same set-up that we have here."

"First thing tomorrow morning let that federal attorney... What's his name? ...Alders… Jed Alders, let him know where we are and what we need in the way of warrants. You have to see Sorenson, too. Get what you can out of him, also get a warrant to search his house, maybe we'll get lucky and find a connection to Costa Mesa." Chris then ordered. "Cordova and Jacobs can monitor things for you here. Go home Buck, you need to sleep while you can still get it."

Standish stepped forward. "You too Chris, you have a wife and baby to take to the airport early in the morning. Besides, you need to keep a low profile on this one. I believe Vin is in charge as of tomorrow morning. Correct?" Ezra raised a brow and questioned.

"You're right Ez, Chris put me in charge and I agree with you that he needs to keep a low profile. Lar'bee, go home." The Texan crossed his arms in front of him and waited for Chris to reply.

Before their boss could answer, Ezra told Tanner. "You too, Vin. You and Kel have children waiting at home. I suggest you dismiss the rest of this motley crew as well. I am perfectly capable of monitoring the events as they unfold and will not hesitate to call, should your assistance become necessary. "

Chris eyed the Southerner for a moment before answering. "Cordova and Jacobs, stay with Standish, the rest of you go home. It's going to be a long week ahead and Captain Tanner will need rested and alert agents for training classes. Next session begins at six tomorrow morning." Chris laughed when he heard the moans and groans around the room.

Buck mumbled, "Vin's gonna train us to death before the bad guys even have a shot at us."

"Quit your whinin' already." Tanner called after Wilmington.

Larabee watched as his most of agents reluctantly left and then turned to Vin. "The warden over there," He indicated Ezra, "Wants me to stay in the background on this one. As soon as I see Linda and Grace off to Louisiana in the morning, I'll be in, but you'll be in charge.

"Not a problem Chris and Ez is right. You're too close to goin' under to chance bein' seen by the wrong people." Vin knew that Chris preferred to be in the middle of any action, but it was too risky that word could get back to California that he was involved.

"You do know Vin that you're getting good at being bossy yourself, don't you?"

"Hell yeah," Tanner grinned. "You're a good teacher. Course, you've had more years …a lot more years to practice bossin' than me. Years and years…" Vin moved toward the door.

"Tanner! I'm not that damn old!" Chris smiled as Vin disappeared around the corner. _*You life is never dull, Larabee, that's for sure.*_

**Larabee 7**

Linda silently shut the door to the nursery adjoining their bedroom, and made her way over to the bed, where her husband waited. Tonight was their last night together for a while and she wanted Chris all to herself. Snuggling close to him, she let out a deep sigh of contentment.

"Think she'll sleep?" Chris whispered.

"Long enough Larabee," Linda grinned and kissed his neck. "God, I miss you already."

Chris wrapped his arms around his blond and held her tightly. "Linda, I don't want you to take any chances while I'm gone. Stay close to family and do not let anyone except Vin know where you are going to be until you're there."

"Do you think Grace and I are at risk?"

"No, but …Hell, call me paranoid. This case involves some very bad elements and I want to make certain you are somewhere safe. Just humor me okay?"

"I already promised to keep Tanner informed, and I will not do anything impulsive. Don't worry about us; concentrate on what you have to do. Then I want you to get your butt home to us as quickly as you can, and in one piece."

"Deal," Chris rubbed her back and smile." Now we should talk about us."

"Uh uh Cowboy, no more talking," Linda grinned.

"Mrs. Larabee, are you propositioning me?" Chris asked, leering at her.

"Yes, I am. "

Linda rose up to kiss him, and Larabee offered no protest. In fact, he offered himself up to her to do whatever she wanted to, and Linda eagerly accepted the invitation. She started with his neck and worked her way down to his groin, where she paid special attention to the part of his anatomy that gave them both so much pleasure. When he was breathing heavily, and close to losing his control, Chris rolled Linda over onto her back on the bed and began to tease her as she had done him. He started with her breasts, paying tribute to them one at a time, until her nipples were standing at attention. Then he proceeded to lick his way down her smooth stomach toward the region between her legs, and began to torment her mercifully.

"Chris…" Linda moaned, her blonde head thrashing about on the pillows, as she was assaulted by waves of overwhelming passion that threatened to consume her from the center of her womanhood outward.

Larabee gave her no quarter, enjoying the erotic sounds his wife was making in response to his administrations, finding himself growing ever more aroused as time passed. With the first shudder of her body signaling to him how very close she was to climaxing, Chris positioned himself between her legs. He thrust into her wet opening, sheathing himself completely, and began to move inside of her. Linda hips rose to meet his as she wrapped her legs around him, and Chris nearly came undone then. He increased the tempo of their movements, recognizing how close to an orgasm Linda was by her responses to each thrust he made. Linda's body stiffened violently beneath him as she climaxed, her nails digging into his back, and with one final thrust, his own release came and he collapsed on top of her.

**MCAT Office ~Monday ~ July 31**

Tanner stopped at Gunny's desk and gave her a list of things to do before the rest of the team made their way back from this morning's training. Vin had Westin and Anderson put up the equipment, so he and Buck could get into the office and obtain an update from Standish.

Ezra was in the conference room marking the map when Vin walked in. "Mornin' Ez, tell me where we are." Tanner did not waste any time on extra words.

"The truck is on the move again after halting overnight in Carson City." Standish was tired and trying to control his underlying anger. "Garrison has it in sight and according to him the driver and his help went inside for the night, leaving the 'merchandise' locked in the truck. They made the exchange about thirty minutes ago. As of now the truck is still headed north and we have two teams tailing it. The Nevada State Police have been very cooperative with us and have freed up our third team so they may continue to follow the trail."

"What does Nevada need from us to correlate the bust there?' Buck was studying the map as he questioned.

"I have obtained the name of the man that will be our contact with the State Police, Captain Ron Nickels. It appears that Nevada is very interested in the fact that underage girls are involved and will cooperate fully with your task force. Samuel Carrington will be your man to talk to in Phoenix; he is a lieutenant in the sex crimes unit of the Phoenix PD."

"Buck, what time are you going to hit Sorenson's house with that warrant?" Vin was flipping through Ezra's notes.

"Alders promised to have it in my hands before nine and forensics will be there waiting for me at the rendezvous site by nine-thirty. I'm going by the hospital first and see if the bastard is up to talking."

Vin looked at his watch. "Carmen should be at our house right about now to see Caleb. Kel will stay with him until the counselor is finished, so call her and have her meet you. I'll keep an eye on the truck's movements for you. Chris should be back from the airport by eleven so let's have a unit meetin' at one and see where we're at by then. Does that give you enough time to do what you need to?"

"Yep," Buck was already walking out the door.

"Ez, get some sleep and thanks for stayin' last night."

"I did manage to accrue a few hours of sleep, but I will retire to our lounge for an additional hour or two, because I plan to be at that meeting." Standish sighed. "When I think about those girls being locked inside that truck all night I want to do grievous harm someone."

"We all do Ez."

**Sorenson Residence**

Greg Ramsey and Katrina Santos arrived at the two-story Tudor home, ten minutes before Wilmington. The MCAT mobile analysis' Unit (M.A.U.) was state of the art, a rolling lab on wheels. It was fully equipped with strobe lights and siren, which were standard on all MCAT vehicles. The difference was in the back that housed a stainless steel mobile command center. Online communication, satellite receiver, and three drawers with side slide storage were just a few of the many features on this truck. They were capable of performing all forensic activities, including fingerprinting. It also contained an array of ballistics tools, gloves, flares, lights and an illuminated slide out evidence tray.

When Buck arrived with a black and white unit behind him, they all met by the back of the truck. "I have the warrant and Kel should be here any…there she is now." Kelli parked behind Wilmington's truck, exited, and then joined the others. He smiled when he saw that she was wearing body armor.

"We're ready when you are Buck. If the man has anything to hide, we'll find it." Katrina grinned. "Not much that we can't find with all these gizmos."

"Let's do it." Instructing the forensics teams to wait, Buck had the uniform officers split up, one sent around to the back and the other to the side door. He and Kelli knocked on the front door, identifying themselves as federal agents.

Mrs. Amanda Sorenson answered the door. She was a young, attractive, petite blond and she was obviously hostile to this intrusion in her life. "What do you want?"

"Ma'am, I'm Agent Wilmington and this is Agent Coulter. We have a warrant to search the premises. Who else is in the house?"

"You have a lot of nerve, harassing decent law-abiding citizens. First you chase my husband and cause him to have an accident, then you shoot him and I'm not allowed to even visit him in the hospital. Now you want to invade my home and scare the hell out of my kids!"

"Mrs. Sorenson, please call your children, and then I need all of you to stay here with this policeman." Kelli indicated the uniform officer that now stood behind them.

Greg and Kat joined them as the team began a methodical search. The entire house was covered but they concentrated on Sorenson's home office. His computer was confiscated and the agents went through his paperwork, hoping to find a connection to Keats or Donner. What they found was a picture of Caleb, with a phone number written on the back.

"We've got the bastard!' This was the physical evidence that Buck had been hoping to find. He would also bet that once the hard drive on that computer was scanned, they would find more.

"Buck, it appears from these receipts that Mr. Sorenson keeps an apartment closer to town." Kelli passed the receipts to Wilmington.

"We're almost finished here. Can we get into that apartment?" Greg asked.

Already on the phone with U.S. Attorney Jed Alders, Buck was shaking his head. "We'll meet you there." He turned to his team. "Alders is procuring the warrant immediately and will meet us there. This picture gives him all the grounds that he needs."

It took less than an hour to secure the warrant and gain entry into Sorenson's' apartment. Twelve boxes of kiddy porn magazines, explicit videotapes, and pictures were carted off, along with another computer. Restraints and sex toys found in the bedroom painted an ugly picture of what had gone on here and what had been planned for Caleb.

"You have enough Alders?" Buck asked the prosecutor, forcing himself to remain in control of the anger he felt building inside him.

"You don't have to worry about this guy talking to the wrong people. The gun he used on you was registered in his name and twenty witnesses saw him shoot at you. The neighbors around here identified him by picture, as the man that lives here. The lease is in his name and with what you found at his home and here…Let's just say he's not going anywhere soon. His arraignment is this afternoon and I am sure I can have him held without bond." He put his hand on Buck's shoulder. "We got him right where we want him. If he has any information about a Californian connection, we'll have it." Jed Alders said his goodbyes and left.

"You okay Kel?" Buck asked as they prepared to leave.

"I just keep thinkin' that if it weren't for us Caleb could have been trapped in this hell. God, Buck this is only one guy, what about the ones we don't catch? Who's gonna help those other victims?"

"We're not super cops darlin'. We do what we can and then move on to the next case."

Kelli looked around the room and shivered from the images that flooded her mind. "Can you do that Buck? Just move on?"

Buck answered in a soft voice. "I hope so, I really hope so."

**MCAT Office ~Conference room**

Chris felt as if he was caught between Adam Carmichael and his real self. Ezra had given him enough information to become a new person, complete with a background that made him sound like everything that Chris Larabee stood against. He gave in on wearing the clothes that Standish had chosen, and most of the jewelry, but he drew the line at the earring. No way in hell would he pierce his ear, not even to complete this case. He had decided that it was good that Tanner was taking charge today so he could get his mind wrapped around being one of the bad guys. He was soon to find out that that was easier said that done.

Tanner watched the body language of the MCAT agents as they entered the room. It appeared that even with the stimulus of the extra training, some of them were letting this assignment drag them down. In particular Mark, Paul and Pam were having difficulty dealing with the subject of this investigation. JD was acquainting himself with the facts on his first day back to work and so far he had not seen enough to be too disturbed by it. Mallory, Nathan and Ross showed no outward sign that it was different than any other case.

The ops team was a whole different matter altogether. Justin carefully kept his 'Billy Ray Hackett' cell phone within easy reach, and the Texan swore that Chris' new appearance looked just like a guy they busted last year. Raphael was taking on his new persona with little effort; the years of undercover operations with the DEA had prepared him well. Vin laughed to himself when he thought about Ezra's role in this case. He had turned into 'mother hen Larabee' and did not even realize it.

A forensics' lab worker had called up and informed Vin that Greg and Kat would be delayed. That made Buck and Kelli the last ones to enter and judging by the look they both wore, it had been a tough morning. The remaining task force team members showed the strain of the last three weeks of surveillance duty. Tanner's first objective was to get them to loosen up. The next few weeks would be hard enough on most of them and unit meetings should not add to their stress, but instead, keep them informed of the case status.

Buck nodded when he sat down and Tanner began. "Welcome back JD, we've missed you."

"It's good to be back. You guys give me twenty four hours and I'll be caught up with the rest of you."

"We'll hold you to that." Vin waited for everyone to finished saying welcome. "Startin' today, I not only get to be your tormentor from hell in the trainin' room, I'm also in charge of you yahoos. Chris is officially out on assignment and the man that is sittin' over there is not Commander Lar'bee, but Adam Carmichael…or he will be when Ez is finished with him."

Chris grinned, "That is if I don't finish him first." Most everyone laughed and they began to relax.

"Josiah made it safely to California and is already set in his new role at themission in Costa Mesa. Chris and Raphael or Adam and Creed will be joinin' him there after today. Justin AKA Billy Ray is waitin' on a phone call to set his part of this operation into motion. Paul will be Josiah's contact man here and pass him whatever information he needs from us. Ezra will be callin' the shots on the covert ops and will keep me advised of how events are unfoldin' in Costa Mesa.

On the home front the case is heatin' up. Our trafficker is on the move and we have identified three other cities involved with this syndicate. Phoenix Arizona, Las Vegas, and Carson City, Nevada, and it seems that Seattle, Washington is the next stop on the list for these guys. We have secured the cooperation of the Phoenix police department, the Nevada State police and the State police in Washington. When the last drop off is completed we will take down all the locations in sync with the other involved law enforcement agencies. Buck, you want to update us on Sorenson?"

"We executed the warrant this morning and searched his home. His wife and two children were in residence at the time. A thorough search led us to proof that he was involved in the conspiracy to kidnap Caleb Evans and to a second location that Sorenson used for his secret life style. Jed Alders procured a warrant and met us there where we found…an assortment of kiddy porn, explicit sex tapes, pictures, restraints and other…tools of the trade. We confiscated two of his computers that Greg and Kat will be bringing up with the other logged in evidence shortly. Sorenson's arraignment is this afternoon and Alders is confident that he can keep the suspect off the streets of Denver."

Larabee and Tanner both recognized that Buck was wound up tight and it was taking a huge effort on his part to stay in control.

"That will take care of Sorenson. Kel, what about Caleb? Did he talk to the counselor about what happened to him and Danny?" Vin questioned.

"He did open up and tell her what he could remember, but 'm afraid it won't help much." Kelli did not want to go into details.

Nathan spoke up. "Caleb either is or is not a material witness. If he is then we need his statement and we keep him in protective custody. If he's not he should be returned to California without delay."

Kelli's temper flared. "I have his statement Nathan, and that child is NOT goin' back to California. I don't know what your damn problem is with Caleb, but I strongly suggest that you get over it!"

Chris started to stand up and intervene, but then he sat back in his chair and decided to let Tanner handle it. Two angry Larabee's was one too many and Kel did not seem to need help to get her point across to Nathan.

Vin deliberately kept the anger of out his words and spoke softly. "Kel, just tell us what he does remember."

Tanner's softly spoken words had the desired effect. Kelli's anger began to fade, and she repeated a shorten version of Caleb's story. "Caleb and Danny were the last ones on the playground at recess Tuesday afternoon. Their job was to put away the bats and balls the other kids had used. He and Danny were talkin' and never heard the two men that grabbed them or saw their faces. The boys were blindfolded and thrown into a vehicle that he thinks could have been a van. The boys were scared, cryin', and told to stay quiet. He did remember hearin' one of the men say, 'Two sweet treats, as ordered, one vanilla and one chocolate.' They were taken somewhere and forced to get into a box, probably the delivery crates that we saw. After that he said that he either cried or slept. He received no water or food and could only feel the movement of the box, sometimes a hard jolt."

Mark interrupted. "Did he understand what the men were talking about?"

"No, thank God, and he still doesn't. Anyway once the box was opened he was kept blindfolded. He worried because he couldn't tell if Danny was there too. Someone took him and made him bathe to get cleaned up and he said he felt hands on him that he thought maybe belonged to a lady. He was dressed in clean clothes and told again to keep his mouth shut, while they took his picture. They then left him in a small locked room downstairs. He was too frightened to do anythin' else, but did hear bits and pieces of conversation. After a while they came for him, made him get into an even smaller box and put into another vehicle. We know what happened after that, the smaller box was the dog carrier and the vehicle was Sorenson's car."

"They must have given him some water of food. Didn't they?" Serena was almost in tears thinking about what it must have felt like to a six-year-old.

Kelli shook her head no. "The first water or food that he had since he was abducted was at the hospital. I understood enough of what he overhead to know that the only thing they cared about was that he was virgin merchandise, and dark-skinned. That was what Sorenson was paying $25,000 to receive."

Silence reigned around the table until Buck started talking. "Take Caleb and multiply him a hundred times over. Keep in mind that the goal we want to reach is to rescue more kids like him and put away the bastards that are selling them."

"We will stay on top of that u-haul and be on standby status for the duration on this operation. We…" Vin was interrupted when 'Billy Ray's' cell phone rang, Justin picked it up and left the room. "JD, when Greg and Kat get here, I want you in charge of the evidence. Get into those computers and I want you to dig into the files, and then the information in goes into CASSIE"S databanks. Use the conflict room to store it all and keep it locked. The rest of you stay close to your own phones and carry on with your assigned duties. I'll see most of you after work in the trainin' room, dismissed."

Justin walked back in as some of the agents were leaving. Only Chris, Vin. Buck, Ezra, Nathan and Kelli remained. "That was Costa Mesa PD. They want me there at ten in the morning for an interview."

"Then I suggest that we practice for that interview this afternoon. We'll meet in one hour and go over what Billy Ray needs to do to get hired." Ezra instructed.

Chris had been quiet, but he had to ask. "Kel, how do you plan to keep Caleb in Colorado, now that he is not needed as a witness?"

"Vin and I decided to do what was necessary for him to stay, and I spoke to our attorney this mornin'. We are applying to be his legal guardians until we can find him lovin' parents of his own. Barbara has already set the wheels into motion, by filin' our petition with the court."

Nathan smirked. "What happens if you don't find him a new home?"

"I have no doubt that we will." Vin answered firmly. "For the record though, he has a home with us, for as long as it takes."

Kelli's cell phone rang. "Hi I was… "She listened. "Are you okay? …Yeah, I'll be right down, just stay calm." She closed her phone and turned to Vin. "It seems that we're not the only ones with jobs that are dangerous. I need to go to the courthouse; some disgruntled parent set off a small bomb in the family court center. Apparently there were no major injuries, but Barbara was at the courthouse at the time. She thinks she is all right, just shook up but…"

Vin stopped her and replied as he watched Ezra for his reaction. "Go, and call me if you need me."

Ezra stood and declared. "I am going with you."

"That's not necessary Ezra. She called me, and…specifically asked me to come alone." She hesitated. "I will call you and let you know how she is." Kelli left without another word.

Standish was already one the phone with the head of security at the courthouse and yelling. "This is FEDERAL AGENT Ezra Standish! I want to know how anyone can get into that courtroom with a bomb! What in the hell are you running down there a kindergarten class for security agents?


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The undercover agent paced back and forth in a tight area of space, his lithe body coiled tight as he listened to the words of whomever was speaking to him on the other end of his cell phone. Chris, Buck, Nathan, and Vin watched their teammate as he paced, muttering under his breath words like "illiterate over grown orangutan with shit for brains, 'Neanderthal', and 'imbeciles who wouldn't know their guns from their asses.'

"Uh-oh…he's so out of his head he's resorted to usin' language we can understand." Vin commented to his fellow agents.

"Who put together your training manuals, Bart Simpson?" Standish yelled into his cell phone. "An Irish Setter has better observation skills than Larry, Curly, and Moe, who must make up the leadership positions of your security force."

"I think that may be an insult to Moe." Nathan whispered to his friends, making mental observations of Standish's erratic behavior.

"I swear if I don't get a full accounting of what transpired on my desk by the end of the business day, this is going to get ugly. " Standish continued. "And I have friends who don't like ugly."

Buck grinned proudly at Standish and said, "That's my boy."

"And if it's NOT on my desk your worst nightmare will come knocking on the door in the ominous form of Special Agent Chris Larabee."

Vin, Buck, And Nathan lost all control of the laughter they had been suppressing as they continued to listen to Ezra's heated tirade. Vin collapsed against the wall, shaking with laughter, while Buck and Nathan fell into each other, laughing so hard that they could barely stand on their own feet.

Larabee who had been struggling with his own laughter, immediately sobered, and after shooting a glare in the direction of his hysterical cohorts turned his attention onto the squirrelly Southerner and said, "Standish, that's not funny."

Larabee's words hit him like a bolt of lightning quickly returning Standish to his senses. He paled momentarily under the twin cannons of green fire aimed in his direction. The cell phone suddenly felt hot to the touch. He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and spoke softly into the phone, "I'll be expecting the disposition of your inquiry into this matter."

Vin pushed off from the wall, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt, and took one look at the 'deer in headlights' expression on Ezra's face, and dissolved into laughter again.

Ezra nervously brushed at the sleeves of his jacket, trying to compose himself. "Gentlemen, I apologize for my atrocious misuse of the King's English. But I fear I may be a tad upset."

"You think?" Larabee stated coolly.

More laughter erupted from the three out of control agents.

The door opened suddenly and Justin entered the room**. **Quickly accessing the situation, he looked from Ezra's stricken pallor, to the three hysterical agents leaning against the wall, before catching sight of his commanding officer's deadly glare.

Being a wise man, Michaels quickly started to back out of the room, stating as he moved, "I just came in here to let you know I can handle that interview on my own. I'll be in the bull pen if you need me," As he closed the door behind him.

"As soon as you hyenas are finished cackling, we've got work to do." Larabee said, unmistakably annoyed.

Vin's cell phone rang. He quickly reached for it, realizing it was Kelli calling him by her special ring tone, Yellow Rose of Texas, and worked quickly to compose himself as he answered it. "What's the situation over there?"

Buck and Nathan quit laughing, as all four agents waited for Tanner to relay to them the extent of Barbara's injuries back to them.

Tanner listened for a few more moments as Kelli filled him in on the situation at the courthouse, before hanging up. He turned toward the others and said, "Apparently Barbara was thrown back into a wall and hit her head. Kelli's insisting that she have her injury examined, and is personally driving Barbara to Denver Memorial."

Vin was certain that Ezra was contemplating doing something that was even more foolish and out of character than his usage of common words in his tirade of a few minutes ago. "Buck, Kel has her pager on if you need her. Chris, would you pull the covert ops team in here? We'll set our plans for the next phase of this operation, but give me ten minutes before we start. Ez, I need to see you in my office."

Standish hesitated momentarily, but decided to followed Tanner to his office, and shut the door behind him. He waited for Vin to begin the lecture he knew he deserved, but was met with Tanner's silence instead.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me I'm crazy? That I deserve to be so damn miserable because I brought this disastrous situation on myself?" Ezra walked over to the window and stared out at the city below. "Go ahead, you tried to tell me and did I listen? NO! I did not!"

"Ez, I asked you in here because I thought you might need a quiet place to think and a friend to listen if you want to talk." Vin waited while Ezra pulled his thoughts together.

"I am not an inexperienced adolescent. My life has been one of decorum and refinement, and I do not do anything haphazardly or without reason." Ezra sighed deeply. "Then one woman transformed all that. Barbara came into my life like a breath of fresh air and everything changed. Suddenly, I am talking to goldfish, rising early on Saturdays to traipse from one yard sale to another and enjoying it. Do you have any idea what it feels like to find out that what you thought was a full and complete life was…boring?"

The Texan chuckled. "You're talkin' to a man whose life hasn't been the same since he crossed paths with a certain spirited redhead."

"If that was Kel in that emergency room, you would be there."

"Damn straight I would," Tanner admitted. " But …if I shut her out of my life the way you did Barbara, then I'd have to do some serious damage control before she'd see me. Especially after the big deal I made in Texas about us workin' together, but you were there and you know that she thought she was protectin' me."

"Who are you kidding Vin? Kel wouldn't let you get away with doing something that stupid in the first place any more than you would her."

Tanner voice took on a serious tone. "Now she wouldn't because she is confident enough about me lovin' her that she knows we can work though anythin'. We do have some lively conversations and disagreements though, spirited for sure. But in the beginning…If I had shown her any doubts, even for the right reasons, she would have been gone. In fact she tried to shut me out one other time, but I knew from my own experiences that it was her uncertainties takin' control of her actions. She mistakenly believed that if I knew about her past that I'd walk away."

"The point is that you did not do the pushing away, and you did not allow her too" Ezra lamented. "I foolishly did the shutting out and Barbara did not try to stop me. She's old enough to know better, but…Hell I'm the one that let her walk away."

Vin leaned forward. "Kel was old enough to know better, too, but she was too insecure about us to talk to me about it. She was also too inexperienced to understand that some things concernin' the heart are out of our control. I never claimed to be an expert with women, but I did know that I had to be patient and let her learn to trust me. It took time before she was certain enough about our relationship that she would discuss important issues with me and not pull back."

"Dear brother, you were much more patient and fair with Kel than I have been with Barbara, I fear. I did not want to see her get hurt because of my work and in retrospect I see that I should have discussed that with her. Instead I practically threw her out of my life. I wanted to protect her and now she's hurt because of her work, not mine. I need her back with me, but if I rush down to the hospital, I know that she won't see me. How in the hell do I fix this?" Ezra implored, looking at Tanner with pain filled emerald eyes.

"I don't have the answer to that Ezra, but I do know that you're a smart man. I'm sure you can figure out a way to let her know that you've come to your senses." The Texan stood up. "Let's take care of business and then you put that Standish brain to work on winnin' back your lady's heart."

"Contrary to what you may believe Vin, you are a connoisseur of people, and your instincts about your friends and family are superlative." Ezra smiled at the perplexed look on Tanner's face. "I am trying to say thank you friend for listening."

"Hell Ez, you'd do the same for me, in fact I seem to recall your voice of reason screamin' at me in Texas last year" Tanner grinned. "That's what brothers do."

"Touché, now as Chris would say, let's get this show on the road."

**Conference Room**

Standish and Tanner joined the group that was already assembled in the conference room. Ezra was back in control and began to review their plans for the next twenty-four hours.

_*He okay now?*_

_*He will be, Chris.* _

"Gentlemen, are you prepared for the next few weeks?"

Raphael answered first. "My family knows I am going under and we have our contingency plan in place."

"What kind of contingency plan? " Justin questioned, wondering if he had done enough for his own family.

"The usual details I take care of when I go undercover. Important documents, such as my will and power of attorney are signed and accessible to my daughters. They also know to take particular precautions about any strangers that may come into their lives asking questions when I'm under. If they encounter an extreme emergency or have any out of the ordinary contacts, they will get in touch with Vin. They know that they will have to work things out on their own until I get back, if there are any problems, but they will not hesitate to advise Tanner if they are uneasy about any special situations." Raphael explained.

"I've sent Linda to visit with her family. It gives her something else to think about besides me, and I know she will be safe with them. Vin has my POA and my will with a list of instructions to carry out if anything goes wrong and I don't make it back. We have also arranged extra security at the ranch. I don't believe that we'll have any problems, but I feel better knowing that it's done." Chris added.

Justin nodded thoughtfully. "I have done most of that, but I probably should warn my wife about any strange contacts and tell her to call Vin if she has any uneasy feelings."

"Give Beth my personal cell and home number too. Tell her to feel free to call anytime, day or night. Part of my job is to support y'all and to be there for your families if they need anythin' or have questions." Vin assured and then questioned Ezra. "Do we have the contact with Donner in place?"

"Yes, Sam put the word out that he knew where Donner could find replacements for Ray and Juan. Donner is expecting to meet with Adam Carmichael and Creed Cortez at a strip club in Santa Ana called The Silver Slipper, tomorrow night. Josiah is in place at the homeless mission in Costa Mesa and will be expecting to hear from each of you on a scheduled basis. One missed check in call will raise an alarm, but two consecutive ones will have the cavalry coming in to pull you out."

"I want these bastards, but understand this. If at any time you feel as if your cover may have been compromised I want you out. Same thing goes for Vin; if he receives information that may put any of us in jeopardy he will make the call to abort this operation." Chris wanted to make certain everyone was clear. "This is NOT a mission that we will pursue at any cost. I value my agents too much to risk sacrificing any one of them for the sake of making a case."

Ezra cleared his throat. "Speaking from personal experience, I suggest you heed Commander Larabees' words." Standish then passed out three packets." Inside, you will find your airline tickets, credit cards in your assumed names, and five hundred dollars in cash. You each have a clean cell phone to use and I expect you to memorize your contact schedule. Justin, your flight leaves at five in the morning; you will fly to LAX and commute to Long Beach where a car will be waiting for you and then drive to Costa Mesa. Once you are hired then make living arrangements for yourself. Whatever funds you need will be available on your credit card. Chris, you and Raphael will leave at ten tomorrow morning, same route, and then you know the drill from there. Paul will be responsible for keeping tabs on your cell phone and monetary activities. Are there any questions?"

"I'm going to talk to Travis and advise him of our plans. I have a few things to take care of here before I go, so if any of you want to leave early, feel free. Buck will be here monitoring his group and between the task force and the two of us we call handle anything that comes up. Vin is driving me and Raphael to the airport tomorrow. Justin do you need one of us to take you?"

"No, I've got it covered, thanks. I do have a question though. What's to stop them from checking the fights and finding out that I did not fly in from Tennessee?"

Ezra grinned. "That's the magic of computers, Justin or to be more specific, the amazing abilities of CASSIE. Billy Ray Hackett left Tennessee early this afternoon on a flight to LAX as well as reserved a rental car, and if any one checks it can be confirmed. We will take care of covering your background and any inquires will be addressed from here."

Justin leaned back and smiled. "Then, I guess I'm set and good to go."

Tanner smiled. "Seein' that this is y'all's last night at home, I am cancellin' the trainin' exercise for today." He was bombarded with balls of scrunched up paper from his 'grateful' teammates.

**Travis' Office**

**11th Floor**

Chris exited the elevator and smiled at Suzanne. "I need ten minutes with the man."

Suzanne shook her head. "That smile will get you nowhere Larabee, but it just so happens that the director is free. Follow me." She opened the door to Travis' office and announced Commander Larabee.

"Chris, am I to assume by your appearance that we are getting close to losing you for a while?" Orrin knew that somewhere under that look was the real Chris Larabee.

"Actually, that is why I'm here. I leave tomorrow morning." Chris gave Travis a folder. "This contains all the details of our operation, as promised, and we're all good to go."

Orrin looked over the file. "I talked to my friend and he has the full support of State Senator Bryant Hansen to continue his investigation, Costa Mesa is in his district and he wants to stay informed of the AG's finding. Aside from being a senator the man is a very successful businessman from San Diego and backs all candidates that are strong advocates for law enforcement."

"How much does this man know about our involvement?" Chris asked warily.

"None, the AG has managed to hold MCAT's part in this separate. No one knows except him that he has asked for our help and I fully anticipate that that will not change."

"I hope not, we do not need any political complications. I don't like have the team split up as it is and…"Chris sighed. "Never mind I'm just ready to make this happen. Vin will keep you up to date on the situation in California and with the task force." Larabee stood up to leave.

"Chris, be careful and take care." Travis shook his hand and then watched Larabee walk out of his office. Orrin knew that Larabee was well aware of what he was doing and of the risks involved, but he still could not shake the feeling that there were some rough waters ahead for Chris and MCAT on this one.

Dr. Landers was convinced that Barbara was not seriously injured. However he did suggest that someone be with her for the next few hours because anytime the head was involved he preferred to proceed with caution. Kelli took her friend home and called Buck to let him know that she was available to work if needed.

"Keep your pager on, and if I need you I'll call, but I think we are several days away from any action. You take care of Barbara, and I'll see you tomorrow." Buck knew that Kelli would come back to the office, if necessary.

"Barb, I'm stayin' so you go change into somethin' comfortable, while I invade your kitchen and find us some food." Kelli ordered.

"I am certain that I will be fine, but thanks for being here Kel. Since I have always concentrated on my work, I have become acquainted with many people, but you are one of a very few that I consider a close friend." Barbara actually had not considered anyone a close friend until she met Kelli at the CASA meetings and for some reason they had just clicked. They came from different backgrounds, but still had much in common. Both had been isolated from the normal growing process for girls. Barbara at private girls' schools with only bi-yearly visits from her parents and Kelli had spent most of her growing years alone. Each one had poured their interest into their work early in life and not on pursuing the opposite sex.

"Then, this friend says, you're welcome, now let me snoop in your kitchen and I need to call Vin to let him know that I'm stayin'."

Barbara changed and then stretched out on the couch. Kelli had made tea and put together a fruit plate for them to snack on. Both women were comfortable in each others presence and passed the time talking.

"I did manage to obtain the guardianship order from the judge before that idiot decided to blow up the courtroom. Are you and Vin ready to take on a third child?"

"Sure, Caleb is no problem. He is a sweet kid that has had some bad breaks in his young life. Carmen is certain that we can find him a lovin' home and he can stay with us as long as it takes to do that."

Barbara laughed. "Kel, you would take him on as well as every other kid that out there needing a home. I have a feeling that you may become one of my most active clients."

"You're right, but I believe that Vin would draw the line somewhere. We're blessed to have Jason and Andi and we still hope to have a baby or two someday. We did see the doctor you recommended and she convinced Vin that my situation might not be as risk involved as we were told before. Dr. Weeks explained that one is six couples in America have problems getting' pregnant and then she gave me aprescription along with a barrage of shots that she believes will help. If we get lucky and it works, then I'll have to be monitored closely but she thinks there is a high probability for a good outcome."

"I've known Helen Weeks for several years and she has saved many women from having unnecessary surgery. Several of them now have healthy, happy babies, and I hope you have the chance to be another one of her successes." Barbara looked over at Kelli. "You do know how lucky you are already I hope. You and Vin are great with kids and have a great marriage. You seem to have missed the problems the rest of us have making relationships work."

Kelli laughed. "Oh we've had our share. I did everything possible to keep Vin at arm's length, but I have to give him credit, he never gave up on me."

"I have a hard time believing that. I thought…" Barbara wasn't sure what she thought.

"You thought that you and Ezra were the only ones that could crash a relationship?" Kelli shook her head. "I tried every way I knew to make Vin behave the way I expected him to. He saw through my efforts though and stood firm. I was scared Barbara, I thought that once Vin figured out what an emotional mess I was that he would run the opposite direction. It took him the longest time to convince me that he was not going anywhere."

"I didn't push Ezra away; he did that on his own."

"Maybe, I suppose that he believed that he had a good reason." Kelli hesitated and then decided to tell Barbara about her own foolishness. "Last year, when I went to Texas and found out the truth about my biological family, I ran. I mistakenly thought that I was protectin' Vin by doin' so. I didn't care about myself, but I could not stand the idea that he could be hurt because of me."

Barbara sat up and wanted to know more. "So what happened? Obviously something changed your mind."

"Vin happened. He tracked me down and let me know in no uncertain terms that whatever we had to face, we would do it together. Ezra was with him and saw for himself that I was wrong in thinkin' that I could just walk away. That's why it surprised me that Ez would try to do the same thing."

"Ezra thinks that he is protecting me?" Suddenly everything fell into place for Barbara. "Of course he does! Barbara Lindsey you are the idiot! Why didn't I see this myself? I have spent the last few weeks trying to figure out what I did wrong and it wasn't me after all. If he thinks that he can get away with this that man has a lot to learn about me!"

Watching Barbara talk to herself had Kelli chuckling. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I will need your help, but before this day ends Ezra P. Standish will know where he belongs!

**MCAT Office**

Chris was hanging up the phone when Vin walked into his office**. "**I take it thatLinda and Grace made it okay?"

"Yep, and Grace is the center of attention with all those kids. Luke and his wife have eight of their own." Chris laughed. "Lord I hope Linda doesn't expect us to catch up with them."

"You might not catch up Cowboy, but think of the fun you can have trying." Tanner grinned. "I came in to let you know that we expect you to have breakfast with us and the kids. Afterwards, we'll pick up Raphael and take you two to the airport in the mornin'"

"That sounds good to me. I want to finish up a few things here and I'll leave the information Travis gave me on your desk before I close up shop. When are you going home?"

"I'm waiting to hear from Kel now; she has the truck at Barbara's." Tanner's cell phone rang and he knew it was Kelli. "Hey baby, how's it goin'?" Vin listened, "Yeah I can do that, if your sure…Okay see you in about twenty minutes." He hung up and sighed. "I'm not certain what she and Barbara are up to, but she wants me to have Ez drive usover to Barbara's apartment."

"Uh oh, that does not sound good for Ezra. You go on, I'll see you in the morning," Chris smiled. "I'll expect to hear all the details."

Tanner left Larabees' office and tracked down Ezra. They departed within five minutes and headed to Ms. Lindsey's apartment.

"Are you certain that she requested me to come?" Ezra was surprisingly nervous.

"Yep 'm sure, and Barbara knows that you are comin'. Relax Ez; this is your chance to start makin' amends."

"I would be more relaxed if I had planned this myself."

Tanner knocked on the door and Kelli opened it, keys in hand and ready to leave. Barbara stood behind her and was only waiting for Kelli to do her part before she spoke.

"Vin let's go, if we hurry we still have time to have dinner with the kids." The Texan was a bit surprised, but he did not argue.

"We'll see you later, Barb." He whispered to Ezra, "Damage control, remember."

The Tanners closed the door behind them and that left Ezra standing alone to face Barbara.

"Ezra, we need to talk."

Standish knew the moment that he saw Barbara that he had been incredibly foolish in thinking that he could give this woman up so easily. Immense relief flooded through him to see that she was really okay and he silently vowed that he would do whatever it took to gain back her trust. "Barbara... There is no excuse for my recent dreadful behavior and I am truly sorry that my foolish action have caused you distress".

"You should be Ezra, but then I suppose my behavior has been lacking also. I'm afraid I reverted to my insecure younger self and failed to recognize the signs that were flashing in front of me. I should have realized that you were trying to protect me; instead I reacted as an immature schoolgirl. Make no mistake, your words hurt like hell and it will take some time to repair that, but I will never allow you to do that to me again. If we are to have any chance for a future, it has to be together and we need to talk about the things that we are feeling."

Ezra looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and saw the hurt, but he also saw that the love she had for him was still there too. "Barbara, I love you and I do want a future with you. I know I have no right to expect your forgiveness and I am willing to wait for as long as it takes, but I need to know that we still have a chance."

Barbara knew without a doubt that she loved the man standing before her, she also knew that he was not used to being open with his feelings. A chance? Hell yes, but it would take time and patience. "If you mean that Ezra, then we start now. We must have open communications between us no more one-sided decisions. Whatever comes, we face together and I am warning you. If you're in, you in for the full run so if you need time to think about it I understand."

Ezra knew that his life as he knew it would change with the decision he was about to make. No more hiding the real Ezra Standish, no more secrets, and no more solo decisions, but he found that all of that did not matter anymore. He loved Barbara and come hell or high water he wanted her in his life. "I don't need time to think about it. I want you back in my life and I promise, no more running. We'll take the time to communicate and whatever happens in the future will happen for both of us. Tonight, let me take care of you and then tomorrow when you feel better we'll talk more about our future.'

Relieved to hear that they still had a future to talk about Barbara was ready to give in exhaustion of the days events. "Deal Standish."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Costa Mesa, California**

When it had become obvious that they would be sending MCAT agents undercover in California, Josiah had thought of his long time friend, Fred Wilcox. Wilcox ran a mission in Costa Mesa, California, that seemed an ideal place for him to take on another persona and act as a contact man for Chris, Justin, and Raphael. He knew for a fact that he could trust Wilcox explicitly to keep his true identity a secret, and from all of his years experience in volunteering at missions in and around Denver, Josiah knew the basics of how one was run.

He and Fred had met at a law enforcement seminar several years ago and had struck up an instant friendship that had lasted over the years. It was very rare that they had the opportunity to see each other in person anymore. After being severely injured on the job as a Los Angeles S.W.A.T. supervisor, Fred had gone on disability for a while until he had his health under control. He had made his decision not to return to work as a law enforcement officer, and instead had taken over the running of the Fourth Avenue Mission.

At the time that Wilcox's recuperation was going on, Josiah had been fully entrenched with his caseload as a member of Denver's elite ATF Team Seven; and then later on as a husband and father. Regardless of the infrequency of their visits to one another, Fred and Josiah had stayed in touch with one another via email and phone calls.

A couple of weeks before the child trafficking case had started; Josiah had shared a long phone conversation with Fred. They had caught each other up on everything that had happened in their lives over the past year. Wilcox had shared with Josiah that he was starting to get burned out on the day-to-day business of running the mission, no matter how worthy a cause it was, and was seriously in need of a vacation. Sanchez had commented to his friend how much they all needed a vacation, and then the topic had changed to other things.

Josiah had brought up his friend to Chris and Vin, explaining the friendship he had with Wilcox, and the man's untarnished record as a law enforcement officer in Southern, California. He had explained to them about the telephone call that he had shared with Wilcox a few weeks earlier, and Fred's mentioning that he was sorely in need of a vacation. Josiah knew that he needed to be in a position to 'read' each agents state of mind as they called in and keep an eye on what was happening in Santa Ana at the same time. It had taken him all of a couple of minutes to convince Larabee and Tanner that it was the ideal cover for himself, and Chris had given him the go ahead to set it up with his friend.

Josiah hadn't even had to give Fred details into the case that MCAT was currently working on, past the fact that it had to deal with child trafficking, before Wilcox had adamantly agreed to do it. Wilcox had told Josiah that it would take him a week or two to set up Josiah's cover as temporary director of the mission in his absence, with his employees, and Sanchez had assured him that there was time to do so before he needed to be in California.

**Tuesday, August 1 –9 a.m.**

Josiah, alias, Jonah Drake spent the past two hours of his first morning at the Fourth Avenue mission, going over the meticulous records that Fred Wilcox kept as its director. He had arrived at the mission at 7, eager to have some time alone to familiarize himself with the layout of the building, how the three programs operated, and the details of the files of the four salaried employees, before anyone else arrived for the day.

He had learned from Fred before his arrival in California, that the mission's assistant director, Marie Davis, was on maternity leave for the next eight weeks. That had been one of the reasons that his friend hadn't been able to go on vacation, because he was short staffed. While the rest of his staff was familiar with the ins and outs of running the mission, they had only been hired to do their specific jobs, and not anything else. Josiah's plan had worked to benefit both of them.

That had left him only three employees' files for him to read through and memorize. Nancy Harding was twenty-five years old, single, and had been working for Wilcox as his secretary for the past four years; Zachary Stephens was forty-five years old, a widower with five children, and had been with the mission for ten years. Xander Browning, fifty-years-old had been the cook since the mission opened in 1990.

He had just finished going over the scheduled shifts for the regular volunteers, when someone knocked on the door to Wilcox's office. He set the file on the desk, and rose from behind it and moved over to answer the door. A petite, blue-eyed blonde dressed in a short sleeve blouse, denim skirt and low-heeled sandals stood on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Mister Drake, I'm Nancy, your secretary for the next six weeks while Fred is gone." She said bubbly, holding out her hand to him. "If there is anything you need, just let me know."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Nancy. I would like it if you called me Jonah. Fred filled me in on informally things were run here. It helps set the people who come to the mission for help at ease, and generates an overall warm and comfortable place to be. I want that to continue." Jonah said, shaking her hand.

Nancy smiled. "Alright, is there anything that you need my assistance with now? Explaining of some of the procedures? Help finding some files? A cup of coffee, maybe?"

Jonah smiled at her. "No. I can't think of anything at the moment."

"Okay. I'll be at my desk if you need anything."

**Costa Mesa Police Department ~ 9:20 A.M.**

Justin Michaels alias, Billy Ray Hackett, sat outside Chief of Police, William Blaine's office, and waited for the man to call him in for his interview. As he waited, he mentally reviewed his persona's work history; all the while observing the activities of the law enforcement personnel going on around him.

It was twenty minutes after ten o'clock when Blaine's office door finally opened, and Hackett got his first glance at his potential employer. Blaine stood about 5' 6, with a balding head, and a cumbersome body. His face was wrinkled and pock marked, and Billy Ray had to suppress the shudder of revulsion that crept over his body.

"Hackett?" Blaine queried

Billy Ray nodded, stood up, and moved over to join the Costa Mesa Police Chief in the doorway to his office. "That would be me."

Blaine gestured for Hackett to precede him into his office, and then closed the door behind them.

"Records?"

Hackett handed the older man his work folder and then seated himself in one of the leather armchairs before the desk, leaning back in the chair and stretching out his legs in front of him.

Blaine weighed the folder in his hands, and glanced over at Hackett. "Kind of on the hefty side ain't it?"

Billy Ray smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Shit happens."

Blaine moved around his desk, seating himself, and plopped the folder onto the top of his desk as he opened it. Hackett pretended to doze as Blaine rifled through his records. The lengthy list of reprimands alone would take the older man at least an hour to peruse them, and he thought he might as well try and get over his jetlag by taking a nap.

The more he read of Hackett's file, the more familiar the details became. He could almost imagine that the file he was reading had been replaced with that of either Jeffries or Shipley's. After several moments had passed, Blaine figured that he had familiarized himself enough with Hackett's idiosyncrasies.

He looked up from the folder and saw to his chagrin that it appeared that Hackett had gone to sleep while he had been busy reading. He stood up and moved around the desk and nudged Hackett's feet with the toe of his boot.

"This isn't the Queen Mary." Blaine commanded. "Wake your ass up."

Hackett opened one eye and squinted up at him. "Hell, I thought by the time that you finished reading that, you wouldn't be offering me the job, so I figured I might as well catch some shuteye."

"It definitely made for some interesting reading." Blaine commented. "You've been a bad boy."

Both eyes popped up open as Billy Ray studied Blaine, trying to discern whether the older man meant that as a censor or compliment. "Yeah, but I'm really at my best, when I'm bad."

For the first time since Billy Ray had entered his office, Blaine cracked a smile. "I like a man who admits his shortcomings."

"I aim to please."

"Cocky, too, I see. I like that…"

Billy Ray grinned in response.

"You know that normally that work folder would end any chance of you being hired by reputable law enforcement agencies. However, I find your methods of carrying out the letter of the law creative. I could certainly use someone with your experience and ingenuity in my department."

Hackett cast a wary eye at Chief of Police. "Really?"

"But I would be remiss in my duties if I didn't ask you to explain a couple of things. First off, why in the hell choose California?'

"Would you believe me, if I told you that I've always dreamed of seeing the Pacific Ocean?"

"No. I wouldn't." Blaine said. "Try again."

"To make a long story short I had one too many helpings of that young sweet stuff. One of the daddies kind of took it personally and filed a statutory rape charge against me. I decided not to stick around for the fireworks and no matter what happens here today, I'm staying in California. It's a little too hot in Tennessee for me. "

"How old?"

"Fourteen."

"I think maybe we can find you a position here. How long do you need before you are ready to report for duty?"

Billy Ray looked down at his watch. "Give me enough time to find a place where I can unload my car, and I'm all yours."

"My day starts at seven, so yours does too. See you tomorrow."

The two men shook hands and Hackett made his escape.

**Santa Ana, California ~ 2 p.m.**

Chris Larabee and Raphael Cordova, A.K.A., Adam Carmichael and Creed Cortez arrived at LAX with very little incident. Carmichael had been flirted with by stewardesses and female passengers alike, and attributed it to the getup that Standish had insisted he wear for his new persona. Leather pants that clung to his body like a second skin, blue silk shirt opened up at the collar, and a couple of gold strands around his neck. His hair had been darkened, and he now had brown eyes, as well as a mustache and full beard that he had worked to grow. Cortez hadn't really had to change much about his appearance except for the style of clothing he wore.

The first thing they did after exiting the airport terminal was to pick up their waiting rental car. With Carmichael behind the wheel, and Cortez navigating, they maneuvered through the airport traffic, and out onto Interstate 5 heading south toward Santa Ana.

It was just a little over an hour when they arrived at the Starz Motel just outside of Santa Ana. Carmichael pulled the vehicle up in front of the motel and turned off the ignition. He took one look at the rundown building and decided that if their room was a mirror image of the outside, Standish was a dead man. The two men exited the vehicle and entered the manager's office to check in.

The sign over the desk read in chipped paint letters "**la oficina****".** There was no one at the reception desk when they entered. Cortez noticed a bell on the desk and hit it to call for service. A few more minutes passed by before a large Hispanic woman sauntered up to the desk.

"Carmichael and Cortez. We called ahead."

The woman answered him with a blank stare.

He tried again. "Carmichael and Cortez. We called ahead."

"Let me try." Cortez said and rattled off their names in Spanish and requested the keys to their room.

The woman's face changed as she complied with his request. A few moments later, found the two men unlocking the door to room number 7. Carmichael opened the door and bravely was the first man to enter their new abode. The interior of the room didn't mirror the motel's exterior, it was much worse.

Two sagging double beds were in the center of the room, with stained bedspreads, to match the stains on the floor. The color reminded them both of a crime scene and the thought ran through both of their minds at the same time, 'How many people had been murdered in the room and would they have any nightly visitors of the transparent kind'.

"It's not so bad." Creed said, optimistically. "I've seen worse…in the ghetto."

Carmichael's only response was a brown-eyed glare.

"I'll flip you to see who takes a shower first?" Creed said.

"Be my guess. If you survive the ordeal I might give it a shot."

"You're all heart." Cortez said as he moved toward the bathroom.

Adam considered unpacking his clothing, but decided that it was safer to leave them in the suitcase. Cortez stuck his head out of the bathroom and said, "We don't have to be at the Silver Slipper until nine if you want to try and take a nap."

Carmichael looked at the beds and decided that he didn't want to know what was underneath the stained bedspread.

**Silver Slipper- 8 p.m.**

Somehow Creed and Carmichael survived the first few hours in the motel from hell, and arrived at the Silver Slipper an hour early to look things over. The interior of the club was dimly lit except for the stage area where scantily clad girls were gyrating around poles. Topless waitresses moved around the crowded tables, refilling drinks and taking orders from patrons.

Carmichael and Cortez elbowed their way through the crowd and up to the bar where they managed to find two vacant bar stools. The muscular young man in tight fitting leather pants and a vest, with no shirt, pranced over to their end of the bar and shouted, "What's your pleasure?"

Adam and Creed both ordered a beer.

The bartender was quick to fill their order. He placed the mugs of foaming brew onto the bar in front of Carmichael and Cortez and winked at Adam. "My name is Ryan and my number's written on the napkin. If you don't find anything on stage that interests you, call me sometime and I can give you a private showing."

Cortez choked on the sip of beer he had just taken, and glanced over at Carmichael, as Adam mumbled, "I didn't even wear the damn earring."

Creed flashed Adam a Cheshire cat grin, earning him another lethal glare.

Adam glanced at his watch. "It's time. Why don't you call Ryan over and ask him about Donner?"

"You ask him. He likes you."

"Payback's are a bitch." Carmichael said as he lifted his hand and waved at the bartender.

Ryan flashed him a flirtatious grin and immediately came over. "What you need, sugar?"

It was Adam's turn to choke on his beer. Creed reached over and patted him on the back. "You okay there, honey?"

Carmichael lowered the timbre of his voice and said, "We have an appointment with Donner. Could you tell him that Carmichael and Cortez are here to see him?"

"Anything for you." Ryan purred and went to convey Carmichael's message to one of Donner's bodyguards.

The muscular man glanced warily over at the two men at the bar that Ryan pointed out to him as being the ones that had given the message to him to deliver. The man disappeared into a back room and returned a few minutes later with another man accompanying him.

Carmichael and Creed studied the tall, polished Latino man in a three-piece Armani suit as he walked over to them. As he neared, they noticed that around his neck he wore enough gold to finance MCAT salaries for the next five years. They knew instinctively that this was Donner.

"Gentlemen, welcome to my club. Ryan, whatever they want it's on my tab." Donner's unvoiced command had them moving over to his private table to discuss their business.

"Anything they want?" Ryan asked, his eyes suggestively raking over Carmichael's body.

Ignoring him as best he could, Adam introduced himself and Cortez.

"Sam's already told me all about you. I'm pleased to have someone of your reputation interested in working for my organization."

"From what Sam has told me, you need someone like me and Cortez working for you. Let's cut the pleasantries and get down to business. I understand that you have recently had two positions in your organization open up. I can guarantee you better results than your recently departed employees. We're the best at what we do and expect to be paid accordingly. We'll start at double the previous salaries and see how it goes from there."

Donner studied the two men in front of him. He liked the confidence that Carmichael and Creed both exhibited. "I understand you have good resources. If they pan out you will be worth every penny of it. I'll start you out on a month's trial and see how it goes from there."

"Sounds good to me," Creed agreed.

"Housing accommodations will be on the premises. You will be on call twenty-four hours a day. I don't like a lot of questions. I'm only interested in successful results. Willis will show you to your quarters later."

Donner snapped his fingers. Two young girls appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Both were scantily dressed. "These two women are from my personal stable. They will be your entertainment for the evening."

Rose, a buxom blonde draped herself over Cortez's lap and proceeded to stroke a finger down his chest. Blossom, an exotic Asian beauty lowered herself into Carmichael's lap and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. Rubbing herself shamelessly again him in a sexual manner.

"Thank you, but we can find our own entertainment." Carmichael said gently pushing the Asian woman off of his lap. Cortez followed suit with his own lap partner.

"In my club, it's my merchandise."

Adam, thinking fast, said. "I don't think you have the right merchandise. Besides, like I said, we can create our own amusement."

To emphasize his point he turned and winked at Cortez. Creed had the decency to blush.

Donner grinned, "I understand. Perhaps Willis should show you to your quarters now. You can retrieve your personal items and get moved in."

Carmichael could feel the daggers aimed at the back of his head from Cortez's direction, and knew he would have to answer to him later. At least for now, he didn't have to worry about answering to his wife after this assignment was finished.

Donner made a motion with his fingers to dismiss the two girls, and also for Willis to appear at his side. "Arthur, escort Carmichael and Cortez to their new quarters."

Willis nodded and without preamble began to walk toward the back of the bar. Carmichael and Cortez rose as one to follow Donner's bodyguard. The suite of rooms at the back of the Silver Slipper, were a vast improvement over their current accommodations, although a bit flashier than either men preferred. But they weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not only had they managed to secure positions for both of them in Donner's organization, they were also being sprung from the hell motel that Standish had arranged for them. That definitely had to be the icing on the cake.

The two men were leaving the Silver Slipper a short time later to retrieve their personnel belongings from the Starz Motel, when they were stopped at the door by the bartender.

"If you ever decide that you'd like to try out someone younger than your amigo here," Ryan said to Carmichael, casting a disparaging glance over at Cortez. "You'll know who to call. I've got moves someone his age could end up in traction over."

Cortez bristled at the remark and stepped threateningly toward the bartender. Carmichael stepped carefully between the two men. "I'm flattered, really, but I'm quite satisfied with my Latino lover."

"Pity." Ryan replied. "You don't know what you are missing out on."

He stalked back toward the bar, as Carmichael and Cortez exited the nightclub and got into their vehicle. Silence reined in the car for several moments as Carmichael waited for Cortez to explode over the scenario that he had gotten the two of them into. He didn't have long to wait.

"You could have warned me back there that I was about to become your bitch." Cortez commented, an edge in his voice.

"Ease off with the macho shit, Cortez. This isn't a stab at your manhood, or anything. It was the only thing I could come up with that would prevent Donner from further insisting that either of us sample the merchandise." Carmichael told him as he drove. "I don't like the situation anymore than you do, but to be honest, I'd rather face your ire any day than try to explain to my wife what I was doing letting some other woman drape her body all over mine."

"Suppose your right. Just took me by surprise is all." Creed sighed, after a few more moments of silence had passed between them. "Women … that's a laugh. Those girls looked hardly sixteen, if even that. Knowing what we know about the sick bastards entangled in this twisted mess, sixteen is almost too old for their preferences."

"And that's why we're going to bring Donner and everyone else involved down." Carmichael stated in a lethal voice.

"Damn straight."

It took them less time to grab their belongings, turn in their keys and leave the Starz Motel, than it had for them to check into it a few hours earlier. They returned to the Silver Slipper a short time later and retired to their new living accommodations. Without a word, the two men swept the room for surveillance equipment and found that the room was clean of everything, except for a couple of listening devices that they quickly disposed of. If Donner asked any questions about why they had removed them, Carmichael and Cortez would tell their new employer that either he trusted them at face value or they walked. Regardless of whether or not Donner agreed; they would do regular checks. They could not afford to have their covers blown before they got enough physical evidence on Donner to bring the man down, and anyone else that he was working with.

Carmichael headed immediately for the shower, even as Cortez stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers. The two men had agreed on the way back over to the Silver Slipper that they were going to have to carry through with acting out being lovers by sleeping in the same bed. Neither of them were too thrilled with the concept, but knew they couldn't risk someone coming into the suite and finding them sleeping apart, and questioning them on it.

Cortez was still awake when Carmichael came out of the bathroom wearing silk pajama bottoms and flashed Cortez a grin. "Nothing about us having to act like lovers or sleep in the same bed…ever…gets put into any official reports or reaches Buck's ears, do we understand each other?"

"This isn't exactly a scenario I'd ever want to try and explain to my daughters or my grandchildren." Creed told Carmichael. "I'd rather go to my grave first before I'd ever tell anyone about this. Just make sure you stick to your side of the bed and we won't have any problems."

"You've got a deal." Carmichael said he slid under the covers on the other side of the bed. He reached over and turned the light off. "Get some sleep…"

"Night." Creed rolled over onto his side, facing away from him.

Carmichael lay on his back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling in the darkness. Their cover was effectively established. What tomorrow held for him and Cortez he didn't know, he just hoped that they would be able to get the evidence that they needed to take down the Donner's operation so he and Cortez could get back to their real lives in Colorado.

Cortez didn't fall asleep right away. He suspected that Carmichael hadn't either. Even though he was an old hat at undercover work, each assignment had to be approached differently. He had done all of the mental preparation well in advanced, as best as he could, given the circumstances that had led to him and Carmichael being in California in the first place, but knew it wasn't going to be enough. Most of his prior operations had dealt with drug dealers or gunrunners, not with people who dealt with innocent children as commodities. These bastards were the lowest scum of the earth and they would be brought down if MCAT had anything to do with it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Friday ~ August 4**

**Standish Townhouse**

Barbara had awakened earlier than normal, and crawled immediately out of bed; much to Ezra's chagrin...He wasn't as ego-centric as other men were about certain things regarding women. But it did kind of bruise a man's ego just a bit to know that his lady love was scrambling out bed, moments after making love to him, in order to get ready for an early breakfast date with another man...even if he had known about it well in advanced... As he watched the graceful brunet cross the room, he could not help but want her naked body back in his arms.

"Are you sure that this is necessary at this ungodly hour?" Ezra knew that the courts ran on their own schedule and that Barbara did have to meet with other attorneys, but he was enjoying having her back in his bed and did not want to give up one minute of it.

"Don't pout, Ezra." Barbara had told him with a loving smile that grew wider as he protested quite loudly that he NEVER pouted, and it slowly dawned on him that he was being teased...He looked so devilishly indignant that Barbara had rushed back over to the bed and peppered his face with light kisses, before finding his lips and giving him a searing lip lock that made him lose his breath.

Ezra grabbed her hand before she moved away. "Live with me Barbara." The look on her face told him that he had not expressed himself as he wished. Normally his vocabulary was his best weapon, but she reduced him to fragmented sentences and a loss of coherent speech. "Hell, what I mean is…move in with me here, you Huey, Dewey and Louie. I know that planning a wedding will take time, but I love you and I can't wait that long to have you with me every day, occasional overnights are simply not enough."

Barbara sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the man she loved more than anyone in this world. "Ezra did you just propose marriage to me?"

Kicking himself for his lack of timing and finesse, Ezra ran his hands over his face. "Damn it, I wanted to do this the right way. Candlelight, romantic music, a ring, flowers and…"

She leaned over him and hushed him with another searing kiss that left them both wanting more, before she spoke. "You said you loved me and that you want me in your life. That's what is right." Barbara took a deep breath. "Yes, I will marry you Mr. Standish, but you best be warned. Now that I have you, I won't let you go."

The Southerner relaxed and grinned. "There's not a chance in hell, lady that you could."

"I love you and I hate to do this Ezra, but I do have to be in court." Barbara's tone of voice expressed her regret.

"You take care of business love and tonight we'll discuss details over dinner. I can be patient about the rest as long as I know that we'll be together."

"Deal Standish."

**MCAT Office ~ late afternoon**

It had been a long week for the MCAT unit. As expected cover stories were checked out, and apparently has passed. Billy Ray, Adam and Creed were settling into their new position and the reports from Jonah were good. Alders was good at his word and Sorenson was held in without bail and in isolation. The only drag was the attempt to coordinate the takedowns by the task force. With so many states involved it had turned into a bureaucratic nightmare.

A frustrated Buck Wilmington stood in front of the big map. They had identified locations of trafficking houses in Phoenix, Las Vegas, Carson City, Seattle, and Salem. The law in Arizona, Nevada, Washington and Oregon were all very cooperative. The last four locations were in California, San Francisco, Sacramento, Los Angeles, and San Diego, according to the State Police it would be Monday before they would be prepared to act.

"I don't like it Vin, the longer this takes, the bigger chance we have of word leaking out and losing it all. My entire task force is spread out from here to California; I only have Kel, Selina and Mark left to work the raid here in Denver. If Denver PD hadn't picked up on the surveillance here we'd be up a shit creek without a paddle."

"Buck, you have what's left of the unit to back you and you know how important it is to have at least one member of your team in each location, so relax. Regardless of what California does we are a go for Monday." Vin assured him.

"Yeah I know." Buck sighed. "I don't like having our unit spread all over the map though. At least with Max moving this weekend we'll have a diversion, otherwise I think I'd spend all my time pacing in front of this damn map."

"Walter will be in tonight, too, and y'all will have a chance to meet him tomorrow. JD, Nathan and Ezra will be at the house by nine. All we have to do is unload the truck and we'll have Max moved in within a couple of hours. Then we'll eat some fine barbeque and enjoy the afternoon with our families."

"It won't be the same without Josiah and Chris there, but I'm glad Mallory is coming with the kids." Buck turned around to face Vin. "Speaking of kids, Inez and I have been talking. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but we would like to help out with Caleb."

"What kind of help Buck?"

"We know that when you and Kel moved to be his guardians, you lost any financial help from the foster care system. We'd like to outfit him for school, you already have Jason to buy for and…Hell Vin, I know you can handle it, but it's something we want to do for the boy." Buck waited anxiously, hoping that Tanner would not ask too many questions about his motives, at least not yet.

The Texan saw a certain look cross his brother's face and he knew that this was important to him. Vin also recognized something else, and decided to follow his instincts. "We appreciate your offer Bucklin, and your attention will make Caleb feel special. I think you should tell him though, you and Inez together."

A huge grin spread across Buck's face. "Thanks, we'll tell him when you get ready to take Jason shopping, and then we'll take him and Sarah at the same time. She's looking forward to preschool, that's all she and Joanne have talked about for the last two weeks. It's hard to believe they are already old enough to go to school." Wilmington added. "I also managed to get tickets for the Broncos exhibitions games in late August. I thought maybe we could take the boys, they would have a ball."

Tanner grinned, "Yeah they would. I don't think either one of them have ever been to a football game."

"Then it's a done deal." Buck slapped Vin on the back and then returned his thoughts back to work issues. "So what do we need to do now?"

"Chris, Justin and Raphael have checked in, your surveillance is covered, mandatory refresher training is over, and we have a full day ahead tomorrow at the ranch. What do you say we try to get away from this place at a semi- decent hour? I don't know about you, but these fifteen hour work days are playin' hell with my love life."

"Tanner, you read my mind."

**Sacramento, California**

Millard Jefferies was certain that there was something big in the wind; he was just not sure what it was. His position with the State Police did not give him access to the files he needed to see**.***_Hell, it not much, but it better than nothing.*_

He picked up the phone and called the Costa Mesa Police department "Lyle Jefferies please." He waited to be connected.

"Captain Jefferies."

"Hey big brother, I have some information you might be interested in knowing. The big brass is up to something and it's big, I'm not sure what it is, but it's going down on Monday and some fed agency is involved."

"Which agency is it?"

"That's just it, I never heard of this MCAT, but they seem to be calling the shots on this one. Sorry I can't tell you more, but the brass is keeping a tight lid on whatever it is. I'm off this weekend, but I'll be in early on Monday. If I hear more, I'll call you."

Lyle Jefferies narrowed his eyes and wondered what in the hell MCAT was up to now. "I'll pass it on bro, call me if you hear more and next time I see you I'm buying the beer. See you later." Captain Jefferies thoughtfully started at the phone after he hung up and then made a decision. He made his way up to the Chief's office and walked in unannounced.

"Damn it Lyle, don't you know how to knock?" Chief of Police William Blain was busy with a young blond and the intrusion was unwelcome.

"We may have a big problem, Bill." Lyle waited for his boss to untangle himself from the young hooker that was servicing him.

"Fuck! Get you clothes on and get out, now!" He threw some money at the woman and waited until she was out the door.

"This better be worth it Jefferies! " Blain zipped his pants and glared angrily at his Captain.

"One of my sources just called I'm not sure what it is, but something big is going down here in California on Monday and MCAT is calling the shots."

"MCAT is working in my state again? I guess they didn't get the message the last time they were here." Blain leaned back in his big leather chair. "Donner will owe me for this one, go home Lyle." The chief waited for Jefferies to leave and then called a number he had committed to memory.

**Santa Ana, California**

The Silver Slipper catered to urban businessmen, lawyers, doctors and professionals. It was over 12,000 square foot in area and was considered to be an upscale gentlemen's club that featured female strippers and dancers. Adam Carmichael and Creed Cortez were sitting on the cushioned chairs at the half mooned shaped bar watching the crowd. The club was packed with a rowdy bunch, waiting for the acts to change. Adam had no difficulty picking out the undercover vice cops in attendance, although he was certain they were on Donner's payroll and no busts would be forthcoming. Carmichael was nursing a beer and a headache. The DJ had the music turned up so loud that he was sure they could hear it in LA, add that to the smoke in this place and he decided that the ache in his head would not be leaving anytime soon.

Ryan the bartender nudged Creed's shoulder. "Boss called and said he wants you two in the back office, now."

Adam downed his beer and sat the glass on the bar "On our way." He and Creed made their way through the crowd to the back of the club.

Before either of them had a chance to knock on Donner's door, it opened and Willis rushed out almost knocking them over. Adam could hear Victor cursing and tentatively stepped into the room.

"You wanted us?" Creed said lazily.

Donner turned quickly toward them. "Damn right I do. Tell me about MCAT!"

Adam hoped that his face did not betray the shock that he felt. _*How in the hell does he know?*_ The best that he could do was try and bluff his way through this and hopefully buy them some time. "MCAT?"

"Yes! I want to know what it is, who's in charge and why in the hell they are fucking with my business!" The older man's voice steadily escalated in volume." Those sonsofbitches are coming into MY state and plan something big for Monday."

"The only thing I know about this MCAT is it's some kind of new government agency." Adam said with a confidence that he did not really feel. He realized that somehow Donner had gotten wind of the planned task force activities and made a connection to MCAT. "I haven't heard about anything going down, but I'll keep my ears open."

Willis had returned, whispered a message to his boss, and then he turned to face Adam and Creed. "You two are headed south. We have a shipment scheduled to leave out of Costa Mesa tonight. You will make sure no one interferes with it."

"Give us the details and we'll handle it." Creed proposed.

"Details, you won't need. Willis will connect you to the man in charge. Your job is to guard my men." Donner answered. "Until I know what those bastards are after, I won't take any chances."

"Guard your men? What about your merchandise?" Adam asked.

Donner shrugged his shoulder. "My merchandise is expendable as well as stupid, but employees talk and make deals. Any law enforcement agency gets close enough to take any of my men down; your orders are to silence them…permanently."

"Silence the law officers or your men?" Creed was certain he knew the answer, but wanted to hear for himself.

"Both," Donner stated. "I hate loose ends." Victor then ordered. "Go with Willis, he'll set you up with what you'll need."

That last order dashed any hope that Adam had for making a phone call to warn Vin about Donner's information on MCAT. Somehow he would have to find a way to get word to Tanner before it was too late.

**Denver Colorado**

**Wilmington Home**

"Daddy's home!" Sarah saw him first, but Maria was hot on her heels as they ran to launch themselves at Buck.

Easily catching the little whirlwinds, he hugged them both. "You two were good for Mommy?

"Yesssssssss!" Maria squealed.

"The bestest," Sarah assured. "We missed you Daddy."

Buck hugged them tighter, "Not half as much as I missed all of you." He looked up to see Inez watching them from the kitchen doorway. "Hello beautiful." His words were few, but his eyes told her how glad he was to see her.

"I saved you some dinner, if you're hungry." Inez felt her heart rate speed up the way it always did when Buck walked into the room.

"I am, but first I want to tuck these two into their beds and maybe read 'em a story or two." Two ear-splitting shrieks told him that he had said the right thing. With Sarah riding on his shoulders, he swung Maria through the air like an airplane and made his way to their room. Twenty minutes and a half a story later both girls were asleep.

Slipping quietly out the door he was not surprised to see Inez waiting for him. Buck wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "How is my little mama feeling?"

"Better, since you're home." Inez knew her husband's work was important and necessary in this crazy world, but it did not diminish how much she missed or worried about him. The children kept her busy and she loved having a houseful, but still…Buck made her world complete. "Come husband, you need your dinner." Leaning on one another they slowly walked to the kitchen.

"Baby, I have missed your cooking, it seems as if I have lived on burgers and pizza for a year." Buck savored the home-cooked meal.

"Did you have a chance to speak with Vin about Caleb?" Inez had spent a great deal of time with the new addition to Larabee 7 and found him to be a delightful child. Having lived most of his life in either group or foster homes, he had learned to adjust quickly to new surroundings.

"Yep, and he agreed. We can take him shopping, when we take Sarah to get her school stuff. Then we can find the right time to talk to Vin and Kelli together. You haven't changed your mind have you?"

"No, I want to do this as much as you do. Caleb is a wonderful little boy, and the Tanners are doing well with him, but he needs us Buck. I know that in my heart." Inez was certain that their decision was the right one. "We have enough love in our life to include him and besides, with new baby girl coming, you need another male on your side." The Latin beauty laughed. "Sarah and Maria already think he's great and this way they can have the big brother they have always wanted and an adorable little sister to fuss over."

Buck pulled her into his lap. "You darlin' are an amazing woman, your ability to share love is my greatest gift. We are going to be the best damn family in the universe and have four beautiful children to share our lives with. Te quiero, Inez."

"Te quiero, el marido."

**Well's Ranch**

**Friday evening**

JD stood in the doorway of the nursery and watched his daughters sleep. He smiled, Lilah slept on her stomach always, barely moving, but Daisy was all over the place. That was the way they were when they were awake, Lilah, was the peaceful one and Daisy was the one that you never knew what outrageous deed she would do next. God, he loved them with all of his heart and soul.

What JD could not understand was how anyone could hurt someone so innocent_. *But they do, the evidence you have been processing all week tells you that. How can I protect my angels from the ugly side of the world we brought them into? I can't...someday they will have to face the fact that there really is evil, and sometimes it is found in the most unexpected places. Please God; show me how to make them understand when the time comes, protect them and keep them safe."_

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Casey had stood silently by and watched her husband. This was not the first time she had seen him standing at the doorway to the girl's room, watching them but it was the first time she had seen tears roll down his cheek while doing it.

Brushing his sleeve across his face, JD answered in a choked voice. "Yes, I'm okay, I just…Casey…you think they already know how much we love them?

Casey slipped her arm around his waist and hugged him. "Baby, they knew that before they were even born."

**Jackson Home**

"Rain you are not even trying to understand how I feel." Nathan was almost hoarse from attempting to explain himself to his wife.

He had thought that out of anyone else that Rain would understand where he was coming from. She, alone, knew how hard it was to be an African-American living in today's society. She had faced prejudices just like he had, and had thought that she would support him in his choice to become more active in African-American causes. He wasn't just doing this for himself; he was doing it for her, for Terrell and any future children that they would have together. He wanted to make the world a better place for their children to grow up in.

"Oh I understand! You want to disregard a man that has been like a brother to you for over fifteen years and replace him with one that you have only spoken to four times in the last five years! Well, it's not going to happen! Furthermore, if you continue with this kind of crazy talk, you may just be talking to yourself!

Rain shouted back at him, fighting to control the tear that threatened to fall. She entered their bedroom and after throwing out Nathan's pillow slammed the door, effectively ending their 'conversation'.

Nathan picked up the pillow from the hallway floor, and moved back into the living room. He stretched out on the couch for the night, pulling the afghan on the back of it over him, and wearily closed his eyes. Tomorrow was a new day. Surely Rain would see reason by then, and the two of them could discuss things in a much calmer fashion.

**Costa Mesa, California**

Willis drove and they arrived in Costa Mesa before ten. Stopping in front of a warehouse, he cut the engine while looking at his watch and spoke the only two words he had uttered since they had left Santa Ana. "We wait."

Twenty minutes later two trucks rolled up and the drivers exited to meet Willis. After a five-minute huddle, he motioned to the two to join him. "This is Carmichael, he'll be driving the lead truck, the other one is Cortez he'll take the second one. Now move your asses and get them loaded." The first two men entered the warehouse and opened the large overhang doors.

"Alberto and Reyes will take care of the merchandise; you two drive and keep your eyes open for cops. Loose this load and Mr. Donner will not be a happy man. The only thing you need to know is that your destination is a border town called El Centro. You will overnight there and return tomorrow."

"What about the merchandise?" Adam asked "Will the buyer be meeting us?" He hoped that they would be lucky enough to gather enough incriminating evidence against Donner quickly.

"You will leave the trucks with the keys inside at a location that Alberto will point out. A vehicle will be waiting for you at a local motel and you will drive back here tomorrow. I will have transportation waiting for you when you arrive." Willis gave Carmichael a hard look. "Your job is to drive and not ask questions. I don't particularly like either one of you, but the boss wants you so you're here. That doesn't mean that I trust you. Alberto and Reyes have their orders, too. You best not give them a reason to return without you. Usted entiende__amigos'?"

"Yeah, we understand…friend," Cortez scoffed and muttered something about Willis about murdering the Spanish language.

Neither Carmichael nor Cortez were surprised that the merchandise was of the human kind. They were however shocked when Alberto had them to pull off the main road to a secluded area after two hours of driving,

Reyes simply grinned and said. "Hey we get to try out the merchandise, its not like we can ruin it or anything." He pulled the back door open on the truck and yanked two young girls out onto the ground. "There more than enough to go around, so help yourself."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Adam shook his head.

"Suit yourself." Alberto and Reyes then proceeded to brutally rape the young girls in plain view of Carmichaels and Cortez. Before they were finished they had gone through four girls and made no attempt to hide their activities.

Creed was certain that he would hear those screams in his nightmares for years to come. Damn, he hated undercover work! He knew that if either of them interfered they would both be dead. They only way to stop this was to stop Donner and he vowed that one way or another that man was history. If they could get enough proof to prosecute him, if not…

Adam wrestled with his conscience. This seemed too much like a test of loyalty to interfere, it was as if that was what Alberto was expecting them to do. There was too much more at stake to risk overtaking them and having to explain themselves to Donner at this point. They had not been here long enough to gain the trust they needed to have access to information that would hold up in court.

There were only two things that Carmichael was certain of tonight. Some how he would find a way to warn Vin about the leaked information and that before this way over Victor Donner was a dead man, one way or another.

_*Larabee, there is no way in hell that you can walk away from this, no matter what the cost.* _


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Larabee 7 Ranch**

**Saturday ~ August 5**

"Time-out Tanner!" Kelli stopped running and bent over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. They were three miles into a four-mile run and she had had enough. Even though she knew he meant well she had to draw the line somewhere and this was it. She would follow Vin into hell in a heartbeat and not say a word, but the last two weeks had passed that description and he needed to realize what he was doing.

Concerned, Vin backtracked to where his wife now waited for him. "You okay Kel?"

Kelli straightened up and looked at the man that she knew so well**. "**Tanner, we need to talk." She took his hand and led him to a place where they could sit for a while. "I love you and would do anythin' to make you happy, but this has to stop."

"What 'this' are you talkin' about?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Vin, I didn't say a word when you set up the additional trainin' at work because I agree that we all need to stay sharp on this job. I also stayed quiet when you insisted that you and I train one on one in addition to that. But enough already, it's not even six-thirty in the mornin' and after an hour of great, but vigorous lovin', a thirty minute workout, tendin' horses, and runnin' three miles, on top of a work week of twelve to fourteen hour days, 'm tired. We still have three energetic kids to face at breakfast, a day of movin' Max, and a family dinner to look forward to. I do enjoy runnin' with you in the mornin's and it seems here lately that anytime we can spend extra time together is a windfall, but…"

"Kel, I hear you, but it's important to me to make certain that you are prepared for whatever may happen out there. Especially after that incident at the mall, we were lucky…damn lucky and I…" Vin rubbed her back as he talked.

Kelli put her finger to his lips. "I know that and I was to blame for most of that." She laughed. "I was carried away with being a regular mom and taking the time off work was enjoyable. I forgot somethin' very important though and became careless. The job is always there and I should have been watchin' closer, instead, I quit thinkin' like a cop for a while and it almost cost me my life. It won't happen again, I promise you, but I think I did okay and you have never complained that I was out of shape before so…"

"Hell, you're not out of shape and I know that you are capable." The Texan sighed deeply. "This case is gettin' to me the same as it is everyone else and bein' stuck in a waitin' pattern for some action to start is hell. The more I learn about this syndicate, the more I tend to be apprehensive about the kind of people we are dealin' with. Then havin' to split the team between here and California…I don't like it at all. My gut says that this one is gonna cost us before it's over and I'm not prepared see someone I love get hurt again."

"I know how much you care, and I do understand that you are concerned about Chris as well as the rest of us. Raphael may not be you, but he is good at what he does and he knows what's important. Keepin' his partner safe will be his highest priority and he'll watch dad's back. You did right by insistin' on the mandatory workouts, but in-between your schedule of extra trainin', this case, the kids, the move, and those damn shots Dr .Weeks has me takin', you're kickin' my ass Tanner."

Vin flashed her with a rascally grin and his blue eyes filled with amusement. "I reckon we could cut out the vigorous love sessions."

"In you're dreams Wise Eagle because that is not an option." The redhead smiled. "We can though; cut our runs down to twice a week, relax our workout schedule and stay in shape chasin' down kids instead. The drainin' side effects of those shots won't last forever and this case will end, eventually. You still want me to practice more defense moves, then we'll do that in the bedroom and have a helluva lot more fun in the process."

Vin stood and offered his wife a hand up. "You have a deal. I suppose I have been a bit obsessive here lately and I promise to let up. Besides I can think of better things to do with that sweet ass of your's that to kick it and there some new moves I can show you that we can practice in our bedroom." The Texan slid his arm around her waist after patting her backside and they began to walk. "We'll take a slower pace and go home, if the kids are up Walter may be lookin' for a rescue."

"If last night is any indication, Walt can handle the kids' just fine. He did surprise me, because for a man that doesn't have any of his own he had them wrapped around his finger with his Indian stories. His wild tales reminded me of the ones Jake use to tell."

"He did at that. I like him and I hope he decides to take the job here on the ranch. I know you'd like for him to be around and I think the kids would too. Walter reminds me a lot of my grandfather. He was a soft-spoken man, but you knew you had better pay attention to what he said because when he talked it was usually about somethin' important or profound and he wasn't goin' to say it twice. He was a firm, but gentle man that had a unique way of seein' life and was able to convey that to me without lecturin', but he could tell one hell of a story."

Kelli heard the love in Vin's voice and she knew that his grandfather's spirit was still with him. She did not have to meet the man to know him. He had taken a young boy and helped to shape him into the man that stood next to her and he was a part of everything that Vin was. His grandson was now passing on the teachings he had learned to Jason and Andi with the same firm, but gentle hand that had taught him. "I think I would have liked your grandfather."

"Grandfather would have like you. "Tanner grinned. "He always considered a wild spirit to be a personal challenge and you spirit is almost as wild as mine was."

"Was Tanner? You'll never be tamed; your spirit is as free as the eagle and as wild as the raging river that spills down off the mountains. Your gentle, caring soul emits a healing spirit, yet beneath that is a fierce protector that I know will do whatever is necessary to safeguard the ones that you love." Kelli leaned in and hugged him. "Don't ever change Vin. Our circumstances in this like may alter, but it's comfortin' for me to know that Vin Tanner is and always will be the same man that I fell in love with."

Vin answered her with a return hug and sighed. He recognized that to Kelli he was all of those things, but it was useless to try and explain to his redhead the power her words held over him, she could not or would not comprehend what having her in his life meant. Many years ago his grandfather had told him that one day he would rediscover two spirits he had known in the past and that once reunited, one would strengthen his mind, and that with the other, his destiny in this life would be revealed. Chris was the brother of his spirit and certainly made him stronger mentally, but Kelli was the one that fulfilled his fate.*_You may be a raging river Tanner, but since Kelli came into your life you know where that river leads.* _

"Let's go home, Texas."

When the Tanners walked into their house they found that Walter already had breakfast started. The aroma of frying bacon made them realize how hungry they were and evidently had aroused the children from their sleep. The sound of running feet and giggles alerted the adults that quiet time was over and that three little ones were on their way in to meet the morning. Vin and Kelli grinned and hugged each child as they raced into the kitchen.

Walter laughed. "Now that is the best way I know of to start a day. I took the liberty of makin' breakfast and if I may enlist some help from the junior crew here to set the table; we can eat in five minutes."

Three little helpers went to work and within a short time breakfast was underway. Quickly mounds of bacon and eggs disappeared along with two pans of homemade biscuits.

"Dad, may me and Caleb be excused?" The young boys were ready for the outdoors.

"Caleb and I, and yes you may." Vin smiled as the boys took off for outside.

"Mama, you play with me 'til Sarah and Maria comes?" Andi turned her pleading blue eyes on Kelli. "I don't wanna play boy stuff."

"Tell you what baby, you go change into day clothes while I straighten up in here and then we'll play 'til the other girls arrive." Kelli watched their little princess zip off to her room.

"Go on with her Kel, I'll finish in here." Vin saw her hesitate, but before he could say more Walter interceded.

"I'll help Vin, it will give us a chance to talk about the ranch security." Walter smiled, "Besides she won't always be little, enjoy her while you can." Kelli gave in and followed Andi.

"You have a beautiful family son. Don't be like this old man and spend more time on your career than on the important things in life. I should have married and had a houseful of young'ns, but I never made the time. After ten years in the military, I discharged and went into law enforcement and then let it take over my life."

Vin nodded, he had seen too many law enforcement officers let the job run them instead of the other way around. "We promised ourselves not to let that happen to us. Kel and I make time to be with each other and the kids. It's not always easy, but it's worth the effort."

Walter studied the younger man in front of him. "Before I give you my answer about the job, I want to tell you why I'm interested in takin' it. When I first laid eyes on Kelli she wasn't much bigger than your Andi. When I saw her I was certain that even if she made it to the hospital alive that it was highly unlikely that she would last through the night, but mercifully I was wrong." He stopped to compose himself and swallow the lump in his throat.

Tanner laid down the dishtowel and turned to face Walter. "I didn't realize that you were there before she was taken to the hospital."

"The preacher that found her called the police dispatcher. I happened to be close to the location and was the first one to respond to the call. Now, I had a military background, a few years on the force behind me and had my gold detective shield for three years. I thought I had seen just about everythin 'but…I tell you Vin, that child got to be right here." Walter patted the chest area over his heart.

"She can still do that." The Texan smiled. Walter reminded him of the mountain men he had heard so many stories about as a kid. However as tough as the older man appeared to be at first glance, Tanner had seen the more gentle compassionate parts unveiled when he spoke about Kelli or the kids.

"Anyway to make a long story short, I stayed with the case and spent a lot of time with that girl. I wanted to make things right for her somehow and could not give up. Not havin' kids of my own I suppose Kelli is the closest I ever got to havin' a child and bein' able to see her now with her own family makes me feel good. Correspondin' with her and hearin' about how her life turned out is the only bright spot in my retirement. I'm not so much interested in the money Vin, because I do have a good retirement income, but I am lookin' for a place to settle that I can call home and a family to share my twilight years with."

Vin knew that Walter's determination to stay on the case was the only reason he was able to find the answers that Kelli had needed to end her nightmares. He owed this man more than he could repay and had no problem making him an extended part of their family. "I reckon you found one Walter." The Texan offered his hand. "Welcome to our family. There is a room downstairs with your name on it if you get tired of livin' in that motor home."

Walter took the hand that Vin presented, "Thank you son. In that case I accept the job offer and with your approval I'd like to talk to the ranch foreman and begin puttin' together a plan to present to you and the others."

"I'll go with you and introduce you to George before I get started with helpin' Max. Later today you'll get to meet the rest of this wild bunch we call family."

Vin and Walter walked down to the barns and found George. After introducing the two, Tanner moved on to connect with Buck and the other brothers that were already assembled at Max's new place. They had just raised the door on the big u-haul truck and were preparing to unload when he walked up.

"Good timing Vin, we're here and ready to get started." Buck grinned. "We're working on Max's schedule and Miss Nettie is helping Gunny to make sure we stay on track. Rain, Mallory, Inez, Barbara, and Casey took all the kids up to your place."

"I can't lift, but I can lend you guys some moral support." JD offered.

"Thanks JD, we'll take it." Nathan answered as he grabbed two boxes to take inside.

Ezra took two more boxes and sighed. "If JD is supervising then I suppose I am to be demoted to manual labor."

Tanner grinned. "Hard work never killed anyone Ez, besides if you end up with achin' muscles, 'm sure Barbara can massage 'em away with no problem."

"There is that." Ezra grinned back at Vin. He and Barbara had decided to wait until this case was over to announce their engagement, but she was moving in with him this weekend. **(Need more? Maybe to companion Barbara's thoughts below)**

Inez, Kelli, Barbara, and Casey started on the dinner, the food would be slow cooked and the barbeque ready by the time the men finished unloading.

"Kel, how is Caleb adjusting?" Inez asked.

"He seems to be doing okay. He has always been in either temporary foster homes or a group home so he's used to followin' rules, but he needs more than that. Caleb needs the freedom to be a little boy and parents that will love him. I am tryin' to get him to be more assertive though and 'm teachin' him a little Spanish. You know his mother was Hispanic so I though he should at least know the language. He's smart and it's easy for him to learn so he's pickin' it up fast. All in all he is a great kid, beautiful on the inside as well as outside.

"Caleb is a child that could steal anyone's heart after only a few, minutes of spending time with him. I have a feeling that that child will have his own family before you know it." Inez smiled and turned to work on the food preparations.

Outside, Mallory and Rain were watching the children play.

"Mal, are you doing okay with Josiah gone?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We miss him, but I know that what he's doing is important. This case is affecting everyone in the unit in one way or another and I hope we have a good outcome with it."

Rain huffed. "It certainly has made an impact on Nathan, especially since they found Caleb. I tell you Mal, I think that man is having a mid-life crisis or something close to it."

"I know he was upset about Vin and Kelli taking Caleb, but I'm not sure that I understand why."

Shaking her head, Rain sighed. "Nathan thinks he has sold out his black heritage. Caleb made him realized that there are too many little ones like him out there that are not learning about their history. He thinks that he has gotten too comfortable in the white world as he calls it and now he is determined to be active in programs that promote black heritage. With Vin and Kelli, it's not that he doesn't believe that they can be good parents, he knows they are. But he doesn't think they can teach Caleb what he needs to know as a black child. He even wants us to change our will and list his brother as Terrell's guardian instead of you and Josiah should anything happen to us. I haven't agreed to it and I won't. However the fact that he wants to list a brother that he only speaks to maybe once a year simply because he's black, instead of a friend he sees almost every day that he has known and trusted for fifteen years says a lot."

"Do you think that once this case is over that it will make a difference in how he feels?"

"I hope so, because it sure has put a strain on our marriage,"

"If there is anything I can do, let me know."

'Thank Mal, for now just keep your spare room open. If Nathan doesn't become reasonable soon, Terrell and I might need it."

"You ladies look as if you're trying to solve all the world's problems." Casey commented as she and the others came outside to join Rain and Mallory.

"We were discussing MCAT's current assignment and how it has affected everyone." Mallory explained. "I think every agent in the unit is on edge."

Casey nodded affirmatively. 'You mean THE case, the one that has JD not sleeping and checking on the girls ten times a night."

"The one that had Ezra become a jackass and try to run from our relationship." Barbara added with a smile. They had worked past the harsh words that had almost cost them their relationship. Their future was now on solid ground and Barbara still had to pinch herself to believe that they were going to be married. When the time was right they would share with the rest of the family, but for now she was content and she was confident that Ezra would never try to shut her out again.

"The same one that has my Buck's heart doing summersaults, and he's not sleeping either. He wants to keep our girls within our sight twenty four hours a day until they're thirty." Inez sighed. "I'm worried about him. I've never seen him take an assignment so personal, unless it involves one of our brothers."

"Vin is the same, he just hides it better. Chris insistin' on going undercover and allowin' the team to be split is what I think worries Vin the most. Not being able to be in two places at the same time. Knowin' that Josiah is in California helps, but if he had a choice, he'd be there too."

Two little ones approached the group and as Maria made herself comfortable in her mama's lap, Andi did the same with Kelli. The ladies' conversation quickly changed direction while the girls fought a losing battle to keep their eyes open. Two dark headed little Dunnes followed, Daisy climbing into Barbara's lap while Lilah claimed Casey's. Terrell and Adam were not too far behind, leaving Joanne, Sarah, Jason and Caleb on the swings.

"Vin did a great job on this playground, it is an amazing wonderland, seems there is something for every age child to play on. Whatever gave him the idea?" Mallory asked.

Kelli laughed. "Don't you know that Vin is still a kid at heart? He wanted to make certain that no child would be left out, even the littlest ones. That's why there is soft plastic around the sand box area and the smaller swings."

A sudden flurry of activity from the other children signaled the approach of the men. Sleeping toddlers were shifted to the inside while the final preparations for dinner were finished. The move was successful and Max, Gunny, and Nettie soon joined the rest of the family. By the time the meal was served Walter was on a first name basis with the wild bunch. Afterwards he gathered with the brothers on the deck to discuss his plans from improving the security around the ranch.

Ezra was impressed with Walter's ideas "I must say that using our existing personnel rather than bringing in more men is an excellent idea, not to mention cost efficient."

"They already work here and I found that many of them have the necessary qualification to do the work that needs to be accomplished. Instead of several additional salaries, increasing their pay seemed to be the better option as well as least expensive. I'll have the cost estimates on a security access gate for the front entrance, video feeds from all sections of the property, and alarm systems for the fence line for you on Monday."

"That sounds good to me." Nathan agreed. "I wouldn't mind having you look at our home security system either."

"Not a problem, and with your permission JD I'd like to include your fence line in that estimate. Chris did say that the Well's place and Sanchez land were to be included. Correct?"

"Yep and Nettie has already agreed to comply with whatever needs to be done." Once JD had explained that it was for the protection of the family she did not hesitate.

"Josiah already knows that you'll be taking a look over their place, Mallory is expecting you. You might as well check our security system too while you're at it." Buck offered. "I think we're set up well, but I want to know that we have the best available."

"I reckon it safe to say that you're on the right track Walter. Make a list of the things you want to implement and we'll…" The ringing of his cell phone interrupted Vin.

"Tanner," he answered. "Chris, what in the hell are you doing callin' this number? ...Yeah, are you certain? …Got it…On it now…Watch your back pard." Vin closed the phone and faced four sets of anxious eyes.

"We may have a problem."

**San Diego, California**

Adam Carmichael closed his cell phone and signaled to Creed that their mission was accomplished. He felt better knowing that at least the team had an idea of what they may be facing and he trusted them to find a way around it. The last eighteen hours had been a living nightmare. There was a big difference from hearing these activities on pre-recorded tapes in his office and actually being there when it was happening.

_*You wanted this, you insisted on being here in the middle of it didn't you? I supposed now you have to find a way to live with yourself when this is over. What? You thought that knowing that you were doing the right thing would make it easy? God! No one should have to endure what those girls are going through…and you had to stand by and do nothing to help them. That make you no different than the 'good folks' that stood by and did nothing to help your daughter when she was trapped in hell.*_

_*Doesn't it?*_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**MCAT office ~Sunday ~ August 6 ~Noon**

It may have still been the weekend, but you would not know it from the buzz of activity in the MCAT unit. From the time that Chris' call came in yesterday afternoon, the agents had been working to move their Monday takedown to Sunday. Coordinating with law enforcement officials in five other states, it was now past noon and the last of the details were coming together. Director Travis had joined Tanner and Wilmington in the war room and now stood looking at the huge map dotted with colored push pins.

"You have been in contact with each member of the task force?" Travis inquired.

"Rick was the last one to check in and California is now a go. We're synchronized to serve all ten warrants at 5:00pm MST. "Buck informed the Director.

"Our team is ready to move, and will be in place before four. Denver PD is providin' fifteen additional officers to help out. The hospital has been alerted to expect an influx of young people to examine and the counselors are on standby." Vin continued. "As soon as the takedowns are complete we'll have reports with fingerprints of all the recovered juveniles from the other nine sites and feed 'em into CASSIE. She'll compile and compare the results as well as help us locate some of the families of the kids."

Travis nodded affirmatively. He knew his unit was prepared and had every confidence that Tanner would cover all the details. "I'll be here for the duration, if you need anything. " He hesitated. "The minute you hear from Larabee, I want to know."

"Yes sir." Vin agreed as he watched Travis leave for his own office. Travis was not the only one worried about Chris. Tanner knew the risk he had taken to call him direct instead of going through Josiah. Larabees' next check-in was tomorrow and the Texan was certain he would not relax until that happened. "Buck I need to follow-up on a few things. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"I'm good." Buck observed the younger man walk out. He knew Vin well enough to know that something was bothering him and Wilmington wished he knew how to help him. *_Chris would know.* _His eyes searched the room and saw that Kelli was also watching the young Texan retreat to his office.

Kelli had just hung up the phone when she saw Vin come out of the war room. Most anyone that saw him would think that the laidback Texan was in complete control, but she knew better. The telltale signs of his stress were there if you knew what to look for and she did. Ninety percent of their time the work environment complied with their rule of keeping a professional relationship here at the office. However there were times that it was just not possible and Kelli Coulter, agent, lost out to Kelli Tanner, wife. Hesitating only briefly she rose and followed him to his office, entering without knocking.

Vin was sitting at his desk staring off into the distance. She walked up behind him and began talking as she massaged his shoulders. "I just talked to all the kids. Caleb said to tell you hi, and Jason and Andi send you their love. While Max is fixin' lunch I think Walter has them as well as Joanne and Adam mesmerized with his tales of the old west." She felt him lean back into the massage and sigh. "You know that dad is tough and it takes a helluva lot to stop Chris Larabee. He would not have made that call unless he knew it was relatively safe." She continued to rub his neck and shoulders and was pleased to feel some of his tense muscles relax.

Tanner reached up and took one of her hands and squeezed. "I heard somethin' in his voice Kel, somethin' I didn't like. I'm not sure what it was, but I do know that whatever is goin' on out there has him more uptight than I've ever heard him. Normally I'd agree with you about how tough he is, but the last year has been hard on Chris, emotionally as well as physically. My gut says he may not have been ready to go under on an assignment that is this volatile."

"Once he had made up his mind, do you think you could have stopped him from going?"

The Texan thought about it before he answered. "No, but he's too damn stubborn for his own good sometimes."

"There is an entire unit out there that is dependin' on you to direct them and they deserve your full attention. Vin, 'm not tellin' you not to worry, because I know you will, but Chris is not in there alone, and Raphael will back him, no matter what. However, if you gut says Chris is in danger, pull him out, if not have a little faith, and don't let your uneasiness about not being close enough to read him, eat away at you."

"You always manage to cut through to the heart of things, don't you?" Vin tugged on her hand and pulled her around him and across his lap. "You're gonna make me break my own rule about our work relationship, too." He gathered her closer and claimed a gentle, reassuring kiss before asking. "Does your husband know that you fool around with your boss?"

Kelli laid her head against his chest and sighed contently as he held her. "Maybe, but then he is an understandin' man. Of course, he's only human though and he does have his limits."

Vin kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for remindin' him." He then swatted her backside. "Now, it's time for Agent Coulter to get back to work."

"Whatever you say Captain," Kelli grinned and Vin helped her to her feet.

**Sunday ~4:55pm ~August 6**

Buck and Vin would be the first ones through the door to serve the arrest warrant for Keats and his three men. It had been determined that there were five paying clients inside and once the suspects were in custody the uniformed officers would sweep the lower floor before they moved upstairs. Selina and Kelli would follow the uniforms and hopefully be the first ones to come in contact with the girls upstairs. Paramedics were on standby down the block and would move in closer when the all clear was given.

Tanner checked his watch and then spoke into his headset, "All units standby." Silently everyone prepared to move in from their assigned positions and waited for the next signal.

A nod from Wilmington five minutes later had Vin issue the go ahead. Three of the men on their wanted list were captured easily, lounging around the foyer. Keats tried to make a run for it and with Tanner right behind him; he foolishly made a grab for a hidden gun.

"Give me a reason!" Tanner yelled as he leveled his sidearm at the man's head.

Jonathan Keats saw his own death in the agents' eyes and wisely decided not to take hold of the gun. Throwing his hands up he dropped to his knees and surrendered. Vin handcuffed him and passed him over to another officer. After being read his rights, he was taken and placed in the backseat of a waiting patrol car.

"First floor clear," Buck shouted and they moved on to the second floor.

Chaos reigned as half-dressed, middle-aged men tried to run and young girls screamed. The men were quickly taken into custody. Coulter and Cordova moved forward to confront the girls while Tanner and Wilmington covered them as a precaution.

"You are not under arrest, but I need you to remain where you are and stay calm." Kelli instructed in an even tone. "We are here to help you. Please sit where you are and wait until we clear this floor." Several young girls huddled together, not comprehending what was happening around them.

Selena found three more girls in other rooms and assisted them in dressing before she brought them out. Kelli had coached her about how to talk to the victims and what to say. She spoke softly, but firmly. "Sit here and try to remain calm." Cordova rejoined Coulter.

Kelli looked at the twelve frightened young girls in front of her and wished she could make this easier for them. However, there were certain actions that had to be taken, and information that was necessary to collect. "My name is Kelli and this lady is Selena. She, along with two other police officers, is going to ask each of you to give them your name, age and family information if you know it. We want to try to get you home. Medical care is available to those of you that may need it and you will be fingerprinted for identification purposes only. But I need you to look around and make sure that everyone is here. If there is anyone that you know of that is not, please tell me."

At first no one made a move and Kelli was sure they were too scared to say anything. Then one of the youngest girls spoke in a low voice. "There…there's a room…for the sick ones."

"Where is this room?" Buck asked, trying not to let his anger show.

The girl looked up and whispered, "Attic."

Vin was already looking for a way up and he found a concealed entrance in the hallway ceiling to an attic crawlspace. Pulling himself up into the darkened area he turned on his flashlight to find three seriously injured children. Moving closer he kept his voice clam and soothing. "We're gonna have you out of here before you know it. Don't be afraid 'm a police officer and pretty quick some people will be here to help you." His stomach knotted when two of the girls pulled even further away, the third one was too still and he knew that they were too late to help her. He decided not to add to their fear and eased himself down from the opening.

"Buck, we need the paramedics in here, and tell 'em to send the female ones only. Call Bones and have him and the forensics crew come in too."

Keying in the radio, Buck felt his heart contract. He was aware that it had always been a possibility that they might not be here in time to help all the children, but he had hoped they would not have to face finding any of them dead. "Mark, send up the female paramedics and tell Bones we need him."

While Wilmington radioed for the medics to move in, Vin went back to the other room and whispered to Kelli. "Move these girls downstairs; I think one of the 'em in the attic is dead."

Kelli paled slightly, but followed orders. "Okay, we're gonna go downstairs and then we will take a trip to the hospital. There are doctors there waitin' to help you." Watching their eyes as the girls slowly began to move broke her heart. There was pain, distrust and a loss of innocence that they would never recover.

**MCAT Office ~ 11:30pm**

Buck stood up and stretched as he reached over to pick up the last page of his report from the printer. He and Vin were the last ones left in the office, since he had sent everyone else home for the night. The day had been an emotional rollercoaster, he was relieved that the waiting was over and the takedowns were finished. No agents had been injured here or at the other nine locations. However, now came the hardest part of piecing back together the lives of two hundred and seventeen juveniles that had been rescued from the hell they had been living in. He knew that it would be at least another twenty-four hours before he had all the reports in his hand, but he did have enough preliminary information to know that it had been a successful day for law enforcement.

A quick rap on Tanner's office door and Wilmington walked in handing him his report before he sat down. "That's the last of mine. I expect to have the rest of them sometime tomorrow, but prelims look good. Two hundred seventeen juveniles in protective custody, thirty-two arrests were made, twenty-one computers confiscated and a total of over a quarter of a million in cash"

Vin placed the report with the others on his desk. "Kel and Selina are on their way over. The girls are settled in for the night and the counselors are staying with them. Except for the two in ICU the others were released from the hospital and Bones will have a report for us tomorrow on the COD of the one that didn't make it. I also want you to make certain that JD has access to those other computer hard drives to feed the information into CASSIE."

"JD will be here at six in the morning and already has made arraignments with each state involved to connect with their computer expert. As soon as the last interview is finished at each location our people will return to Denver and we'll be working with Jed Alders to put our case together for the U.S. Attorney." Buck sighed. "I'm just sorry that we didn't find anything on Danny yet. I had hoped..."

"It's too early to give up Buck; we may still find a lead on his whereabouts. Your task force did a terrific job and you should feel good about what was accomplished." Vin was aware of how Buck was involved emotionally with these kids and wanted him to see the bigger picture. "Hell, you have enough work now to keep y'all busy as beavers for the next few weeks. Enjoy the moment of victory Buck, we don't get enough of 'em."

"You're right. All in all it has been a day to chalk up to the good guys."

There was another rap on the door and Kelli came in with Selina. "Hey." She set a stack of papers on Vin's desk. "Last interview completed and all the medical reports on the girls."

"So what do we have?" Buck picked up one on the reports.

"Fourteen females' rangin' in age from eleven to sixteen, with the exception of the two in ICU, most of 'em are in fair health, but there are a few that will need some follow-up. One of 'em tested positive for pregnancy. Five other girls tested positive for assorted types of STDs. We have full statement from all twelve, and seven of 'em were able to give us information about family. The others either couldn't or wouldn't." Kelli consulted her notes. "Nancy Donaldson...Carmen Johnson...David Wallace... and Sandra Edwards are all qualified crisis counselors and will be workin' with 'em over the next few days or weeks if necessary. We left them safe and secure for the night and we'll check on 'em in the mornin'."

Buck stood up. "I'm gonna crash in the lounge for a while, you guys staying or going home?"

"We're stayin', I already talked to the kids and they don't expect to see either of us 'till tomorrow night." Vin answered for himself and Kel. "Selena you can go home or if you want, or you can use the couch in Chris' office for the night."

"Thanks, I believe I'll stay." Selina answered.

"I'll point you in the direction of a pillow and a blanket and then you're on your own. See you two in the morning." Buck escorted Selina out of the office.

As soon as the door closed Vin stood up, offered his hand to his wife, and initiated the hug that they both needed. "You okay baby?" Vin held on tight, letting some of his tensions drain away. No matter how bad it was with work, Kelli had the power to reach through the worst of it and lighten the load on his shoulders.

"I reckon I will be. It was hard hearin' their stories Vin. What they have been through…" Kelli shivered.

"We've done all we can do Kel. At least now they have a chance they didn't have before and it's up to them whether they make good use of it or not." Tanner rubbed her back. "The kids sent their love and there is a nice hot shower waitin' through that door that has your name on it. There are cold cokes in the fridge along with a salad if you're hungry. Then we're gonna curl up together on that couch and for a few hours forget what we've seen today."

Kelli hugged her Texan. "I'm not hungry for food, but that's the best offer I've heard all day." She handed him her gun to lock in his desk with his.

"Hit the shower, baby and I'll finish up in here." He patted her backside and urged her to move toward the bathroom door. Vin knew that she needed a few minutes to come back from the world she had just left. Kelli wanted to make a difference for those young girls and felt good that she could be proactive on this case, but it still wore on her emotions.

Vin put her gun in the drawer, shut down his computer and then walked over to lock his office door. Next he flipped off the ceiling light, leaving only one soft desk light to illuminate the room. By the time he had the couch ready for the night and had undressed, Kelli emerged from the bathroom with a towel in her hand and wearing one of his shirts.

Tanner took the towel and had her sit on the couch in front of him while he worked to dry her wet hair. Vin always enjoyed doing this for his redhead, it was relaxing and it put him closer to his favorite person. He leaned down to kiss the back of her neck and grinned. "This keeps up Coulter and your husband is bound to find out about us."

Kelli turned to face him and teased. "I am certain that he already knows that 'm in love with you." She slid her hand through Vin's hair and pulled his head down. The sizzling kiss that followed left both of them breathless and the growing need between them was more than physical.

"Now that you mention it 'm damn sure that he knows I love you, too." His hands gently caressed her hips and pulled to him. Tomorrow they would start over and face the ugly side of their work again, but tonight called for a spiritual cleansing that the beauty of their love offered. "But you're right, he is an understandin' man." Tender touches soon gave way to reckless passion and the workday was forgotten, at least for a while.

**Santa Ana, California ~Midnight**

Carmichael and Cortez had been back in town less than an hour. As soon as they stepped into the club they could feel the prevailing tension in the air. The music was still deafening, the patrons were half-drunk and boisterously enjoying the show, but something was different. Making their way to the back of the club to Donner's room, the feeling was stronger and when they reached the door of his office there was no doubt about the source of the disquiet.

Creed opened the door and they both ducked to miss the flying projectile that crashed into the wall over their heads. Victor Donner was on a violent rampage and the air was blue from his raving expletives. Most of what he had to say made no sense, but several words stood out to the two men that had recently joined the organization. "MCAT… retribution… Larabee…regret."

Adam looked over at Willis, Donner's right hand man and calmly asked. "What in the hell is wrong with him?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Donner yelled. "Those fucking MCAT agents meddled in my business and now they have started a war! They think they have me, but they will never connect me to anything with their pathetic efforts to bring me down. However, I will bring every one of those bastards to their knees before I'm finished with them! Obviously Larabee didn't receive my previous message and now he'll wish he never heard of California!"

"You've tangled with Larabee before?" Adam asked. "I've heard he can be a tough bastard."

Victor laughed. "Not tough enough. I warned him when I went after his agents, and he didn't listen. Now he's made this personal!" Donner turned to Willis. "I want everything you can find on MCAT, how many agents, their families, where they live, hell I want to know what they eat for breakfast! I also want specifics on Chris Larabee their so called commander. That man just cost me millions of dollars and years of work, I want him to suffer. Call Zimmerman, he should be able to help. What good does it do to have the FBI on you're payroll if you can't get details on another government agency?"

"You want to order a hit?" Willis asked.

"No … not this time. I think I want Larabee to watch his family and agents suffer. If they die quickly he won't feel their pain and I promise you that man will rue the day he interfered with my business." Victor was still livid about losing ten of his money-making operations. We'll start with that redheaded bitch that killed my men, she'll make a good addition to my enterprise and I'll take care of breaking her in myself! I also want to know how many other females work for MCAT; they can start replacing the bitches I lost. Get on it now!" Donner ordered

Although Carmichael was not surprised to hear Wills confirm that Donner ordered the hits on his agents he still felt a surge of anger bolt through him. When he thought about what Victor's answer implied a chill ran down Adam's spine recalling the treatment the girls received from Donner's men. He caught Creed's look and realized that both of them were having the same thoughts about the female agents on their team. The unit evidently had been successful in bringing down a large part of O'Mara enterprises. He was relieved to know that Vin had heeded his warning and made it happen, but now he had to find a way to inform Tanner about Donner's plans.

"Whatever we can do to help you, we're ready." Adam stated. He knew that the risks had just compounded for him and Creed, but he had to be in a position to know what Donner was doing. All he could do now was pray that Victor did not make a connection between Chris Larabee and Adam Carmichael.

"You and Creed will work here; I'll take care of MCAT myself." Donner dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Get out of here, I have plans to make."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Costa Mesa, California**

**Wednesday~ August 9th**

Jonah Drake stood on the dock of the warehouse and stared out at the streets of Costa Mesa, but his mind was in Denver, Colorado. Ten days was such a short time on the calendar, but the dynamics of his world had changed dramatically. His primary thoughts were on Mallory, Joanne and Adam, he knew that his brothers would move heaven and earth to keep them safe, but there were always unforeseen issues that could breech even their watchful eyes.

Billy Ray Hackett seemed to be moving in the right direction. Chief Blain had assigned Billy Ray to be his personal driver. Slowly information was beginning to come through about the corrupt dealings of the Costa Mesa Police department. That should have made Jonah feel good, however it only accentuated how truly alone he and his teammates were out here. Now it was certain that there would be no backup to count on from local law enforcement. Even without the foreboding warning from Adam Carmichael, Billy Ray's last report indicated a great deal of unrest with the local PD. MCAT's involvement in taking down ten trafficking houses had indeed stirred up a hornets' nest.

Carmichael's message was perhaps the most disturbing. Nothing good ever came from vengeance and retribution, but that appeared to be the path that Donner was taking. MCAT was the target of that hatred and that meant that Jonah's entire family was in the line of fire. They were in Colorado and he was here in California, helpless to assist. He said silent prayers for them and for Vin Tanner, the man that would have to lead them safely through dangerous territory.

"Jonah … Mister Drake?" Nancy Harding tried again to get her boss' attention.

Returning from his mental trip to Colorado, Jonah shook his head to clear his mind. "Sorry Nancy, you caught me daydreaming. What do you need?"

Nancy smiled, "It is a beautiful day, isn't it? I just need your signature on this inventory report sir."

Drake took the clipboard and scrawled his name across the bottom. "There you go." Jonah took one last look towards the east and then he went inside.

**Santa Ana, California**

Creed Cortez thought that he had seen too damn much in his years with the DEA, but what he had witnessed since coming here was enough to give him nightmares for the rest of his life. He was finding it difficult to separate the images of his daughters and granddaughters from the ugly scenes that had played out over the last few days. Young girls that should be home playing with dolls and being safely tucked into to bed by loving parents were forced to perform perverse sexual acts that no child that age should even know about.

Splashing water on his face, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the bathroom mirror. _* How long can you stand by and do nothing, before you lose what little control you have left? Damn it, why in the hell couldn't Donner send them to Colorado instead of playing bodyguard for his merchandise. Those sick bastards of his that move these girls should be castrated! Shooting was too good for them!* _He heard movement in the other room and knew that Adam was awake.

Creed entered the room while drying his face on a towel. "You okay?"

"Hell, I may never be okay again!" Adam growled. "It's bad enough that Donner kept us here, but another night like this last one and I'm gonna have to kill somebody." Last night had been the worst so far. The 'merchandise' was much younger than the previous group had been and it was gut-wrenching to watch the atrocities that were happening to those children. The only thing worse was to know that Donner planned the same for the women that he loved and being here in California there was not a damn thing he could do about it. Staying here was something he had to do; no matter what was going to happen or who disagreed with it. The only problem was he had no idea why or how far how was willing to push it.

"We had better find some tangible evidence on this bastard soon or I can't promise that I'll remember which side of the law I'm supposed to be on." Creed had seen more than enough.

"I hear you, but… I know I didn't leave you much choice when I told Jonah I was staying, but if…"

Cortez was already shaking his head. "You're in and so am I, end of story. We'll do this together and come hell or high water we'll find a way to take that sonofabitch down or if the worst happens, drag him into hell with us."

"I just wish to hell I knew what was happening in Colorado."

**Donner's Office ~late afternoon**

Carmichael and Cortez responded to the summons their boss had issued. Victor Donner was in much higher spirits than he had been yesterday and welcomed them with a smile.

"Good Afternoon, gentlemen,"" Victor greeted them. "I trust that you rested well."

"Well enough, "Adam answered casually.

"Good, I have another assignment for you. O'Mara Enterprises has several diverse operations and I need your assistance with one south of the border. In light of recent events, I find it necessary to concentrate on quick cash merchandise verses long term. I will be sending you both to Oaxaca, Mexico to pick up a package. You'll fly down tonight and return Friday night, simple. Manuel will be your pilot and he will give you the details once you cross the border."

"This package, what is it?" Cortez asked.

"Do not concern yourself with small matters at this point in time. Do your jobs well and perhaps you will earn yourselves a promotion in my organization. Be prepared to leave after midnight."

It did not take a genius to figure out that quick cash and Mexico meant drugs. Adam felt like a traitor. He was relieved to be sent away from the live merchandise, but it would take them even further from whatever was going to happen in Colorado.

"Willis gonna tag along?" Adam had not seen Willis and he was certain that he was the man that Victor would send to deal with MCAT.

"No, this will be your assignment only. Willis and a few of my associates are on their way to Colorado to take care of some business for me. I will expect you both to join me for a late supper before you leave. That will be all for now." Donner dismissed them from the room and his thoughts.

Adam did not like this turn of events, yes the drug part of this operation had to stop, but it was the trafficking that was his priority. Two days in Mexico would not bring them closer to finding the physical proof they need to tear down that part of Donner's business. He looked towards the exit and with a slight tilt of his head, indicated for Creed to follow him outside.

Once they were clear of the club Carmichael began speaking. "I don't like this shit. You know what he wants us to do in Mexico."

"Yeah, but unless you think we're in a position to pick and choose what we do I don't see that we have a choice." Creed pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Adam retorted. "Let's find a place that we can call Jonah and inform him that we will be out of the country."

Adam made the call while Creed covered his back. "Jonah Drake, please." He waited for his call to go through.

"This is Jonah Drake, how may I assist you."

"Hell, I think we're beyond assistance. Just wanted you to know we'll be out of the country until late Friday or early Saturday. I'll have to call you sometime over the weekend."

Jonah leaned forward in his chair. "I have a message for you. Abort and come home." The return silence on the line was not reassuring.

Finally Adam answered. "No can do. We're staying." He hung up before Jonah had an opportunity to argue with him._ *Vin, take care of the family and try to understand.*_

Jonah sat and stared at the phone. He knew that Adam was a tenacious man, but he did not think he would disregard an order that clearly was issued for his protection. He dreaded the next call he had to make. Vin Tanner would be furious when he found out that his order had been ignored and that the risk to his brother's life had just multiplied tenfold.

**MCAT Office ~ Thursday ~10:00am ~ August 10th**

Josiah had relayed Chris' message on Monday and the last one from yesterday, but they were no closer to answers now than they were then. Chris could only tell them that all of MCAT was targeted, especially the women and to take every precaution. Mallory was sent home to stay with Adam and Joanne until further notice. Kat and Pam had a daily escort to and from work and Vin was keeping close tabs on Kelli, if he couldn't be with her he made certain that Buck, Nathan or Ezra was. Justin's family left yesterday to stay with relatives in Florida per Tanner's direction and Walter was working to implement the new security measures for the Larabee 7 as well as to protect the Sanchez and Well's property.

The task force had pulled together all the reports and over half of the juveniles rescued were already with their families. Both girls that were in the hospital were improving, and the rest were in the processes of being relocated. The U.S. Attorneys' office had filed charges on all the men arrested and were confidant that they had strong cases to take to trial. Additionally the officers that were loaned to MCAT from the Denver PD had returned to their previous positions and MCAT would handle the remainder of the work.

The entire MCAT unit had been on high alert status since Larabee made his call, and everyone's patience had vanished. Wilmington and Standish were in Tanner's office and the tensions were running high.

Buck threw down the report in his hand in disgust. "There is NOTHING in this shit to connect Donner to any of these operations! Not one shred of physical evidence to bust his ass on. We KNOW he ordered the hits on Ezra, JD and Kel. We KNOW he was behind the trafficking of those kids and we KNOW he is planning to hit us again. But we can't touch the bastard! You're the man in change Tanner so act like it and abort this op before it blows up in our face."

Vin stopped pacing and yelled. "No shit! I don't like the way things are any better than you Buck! Hell, you think I want to keep Chris and Raphael in there knowing that Donner is actively searchin' for information on MCAT. It's just a matter of time before he realizes that he has Chris right in front of him and when he does it's gonna be too late for us to help 'em!"

"Pull him out Vin! You leave Chris in there and he dies, it's on you head!" Buck yelled louder. "Call it! We'll get Donner another way!"

"You think I haven't fuckin' tried! Lar'bee refuses to back down and acknowledge that particular order! That hard-headed sonofabitch is determined to stick it out 'til he finds proof that will nail Donner, even if it kills him! In the meantime I have to deal with the angry women in this unit. It seems they don't like having full-time babysitters any more than Gunny or Judy, Travis is all over me for answers, and 'm workin' around the clock tryin' to stay ahead of this bastard. Now you wanna ride my ass and tell me how to do my goddamn job!

Tanner's cell phone rang and he grabbed it. "TANNER! I kinda in the middle of …What? Is she fuckin' out of her mind! ... I AM NOT YELLIN'!" Vin took a deep breath. "I'm not yellin' at you Kel… I know it sounds like it… NO! ...I'll handle it …Hell, I don't know…I'll just add it to my growin' list of things to do!" Vin closed his phone and sat down. One look at Ezra and Buck and he knew they were waiting for the next shoe to drop. "Linda decided to come home, seems she's tired of arguin' with the Dubois family so now she'll be spendin' her time and energy arguin' with me "

"Why would she argue with you Vin?" Ezra had been silent during the heated exchange between Buck and Vin.

"Hell Ez take your pick. Findin' out that she has to be restricted to the ranch, not bein' able to get information about Chris, or maybe the fact that she couldn't get in the goddamn gate when she came home since Walter changed it to an access code entry. She didn't know the damn code because she's not supposed to be here yet. Accordin' to Kel she spent twenty minutes on the phone catchin' hell over it."

Buck sat down too. The more he thought about Linda and the gate, the funnier it became and soon he was trying to stifle his laughter.

"You find somethin' amusin' Bucklin?"

"Yeah, I was tryin to picture that conversation between Linda and Kel. I'd bet it was loud on both ends." Buck sighed and then turned serious on the young Texan. "I'm sorry Vin, I know you're doing all you can, it's just damn frustrating. Chris needs to be reminded that you were put in charge for a reason…to avoid this, but I know how stubborn he can be. So now what?

Ezra laughed. "Well I think Vin may have to do some damage control with Kel. She's already not thrilled with being watched everywhere she goes and now he yelled at her on the phone."

"The last time I yelled at Inez that way, it took me a month to work my way back into our bedroom." Buck agreed. "Our ladies can be a bit prickly and headstrong at times."

Vin sat silently wrestling with his conscience. He knew that he had been hard on Kelli the last couple of days. His temper had been short and his apprehension about her safety had him snapping at her constantly. He had worked three days straight because he felt the weight of responsibility was his alone, but he really didn't have to do everything himself around here. Finally he made a decision; he needed to get away from this office for a while. "Buck set up a meeting for four o'clock in the war room, we'll go over where we are, and then see if JD can pull anythin' else from those hard drives. Ezra, you call Linda and explain why she can't leave the ranch and let her know what we authorized Walter to do." Vin stood up to leave. "You two try and keep a lid on this place 'til I get back."

"Where are you going?" Buck knew the answer to that question, but asked anyway. Vin had not left this office since Josiah's call came in on Monday, he needed to recharge and that was something he could not do here.

"I'm gonna follow Kel to the ranch, leave her truck there, spend some time with the kids, and then 'm takin' my wife to lunch." Vin smiled. "It's not gonna take me a month, Bucklin."

Once Tanner was out the door Ezra looked at Buck and grinned. "I doubt it takes him more than a few minutes to make amends."

"You're probably right, but he needs to unwind and spending some time with Kel and the kids will help. Now if the rest of this mess was that easy to fix, we would be in fine shape."

Tanner walked out of his office and quickly scanned the room. He knew that everything that could be done had been done and that he could do nothing more except wait for Donner to make a move. For now though he needed fresh air and some time with his wife.

Kelli was taking her frustrations out on her keyboard, which made it difficult to finish the work in front of her. Cursing under her breath, she was so intent on beating up the defenseless letters and her poor mouse that she did not see Vin coming.

Without warning he was leaning over her shoulder and whispering in her ear. "Shut that down, grab your keys and come with me."

Although she was still irritated with Vin for yelling at her on the phone, not going with him was never a consideration. When it came down to it, she would go with him anywhere, anytime, no questions asked. "One minute." Kelli shut down her workstation, took her keys from the drawer and allowed Tanner to escort her to the elevators.

Wordlessly Vin punched the down button and waited for the doors to open. Once inside he pushed LL to take them to the parking garage, still holding on to Kelli's arm as the elevator began its descent. Somewhere between the ninth and tenth floor he reached over and hit the emergency stop, the small elevator car came to a halt and in one fluid movement he pulled Kelli to him and shrouded her with his body, claiming a leisurely kiss that seemed to go on forever.

Kelli leaned into the strong arms that held her and sighed. Vin had the power to touch her soul effortlessly and he was unquestionably the love of her life. He was her Texas sunrise and he made each day they had together special. He may irritate her occasionally with his stubbornness, but there was no way she could stay mad at this man, not now or ever.

Vin felt her sigh and read the signs of surrender in her movements. The last three days had been hell, and his energy had been depleted. Five minutes in an elevator with this woman made him feel like a new man. Kelli may not realize or acknowledge the affect she had on him, but he knew. Hell, just holding her gave him the strength to take on the world, and loving her brought out the best in him. His hands made on more pass over her body before he said, "Reckon we should get this thing movin' baby, before they try to 'rescue' us."

With her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat Kelli mumbled. "Do we have to?" Lord she had missed him the last few days.

The Texan chuckled, "Yeah we do, but 'm gonna follow you home, spend some time with the kids, and then 'm takin' you to lunch." He reached over, hit LL again, and they began to move. Reluctantly they separated before hitting the eighth floor, where they were joined by two other people.

The lady standing in front of Tanner questioned. "Is there trouble with the elevator?"

"No ma'am. I lost somethin' and stopped the car deliberately in order to retrieve it." He grinned when he saw Kelli smile. "Everythin' is fine."

**MCAT Office**

Ezra rubbed his temples to ward off the headache he was developing. Linda Larabee was not a happy woman and had spent the last ten minutes letting him know it. She took exception to being restricted to the ranch and was extremely upset that Standish would not tell her anything about Chris.

"Linda, I assure you that Chris knows what he is doing." Ezra crossed his fingers as he spouted that dubious statement. "I will relay your message to him, however at this time it is unadvisable for him to attempt to communicate with you. In the meantime Walter will assure your safety as well as all of the Larabee 7, Sanchez and Well's property. Please be patient and I promise I will keep you advised of the situation." He said goodbye and sighed as he hung up.

Buck heard Ezra's end of the conversation and it was not difficult to fill in the other side. "You're a braver man than me, Ez. Let's just hope that she doesn't find out that Chris is staying under after Vin ordered him and Raphael out."

"Amen to that."

**Parking Garage**

Tanner was still grinning as he and Kelli walked out the exit doors toward their vehicles. They had almost reached her truck when he heard someone call his name. Turning he saw Selina Cordova walking over to them.

"Captain Tanner, I was on my way to your office to speak to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Hello Selina, I was on my way out. Is it urgent?"

"Not urgent, hi Kel, but it will only take a few minutes. I wanted you to look over my request to join the MCAT Unit. Could you make certain I have everything necessary?"

Vin was somewhat surprised by her request, not because he was against it, but that he didn't see it coming. Selina was young, but was also a damn good officer. She was her father's daughter after all and the strong principles that Raphael possessed had been passed on to her. "I can look at it, but I can't promise you a position."

"I know it's a long shot, but to even be considered would be an honor. I have several recommendation letters and a copy of my work record as well as my education transcripts. However, I wasn't sure what else might be required."

Tanner took her application and then looked over at his wife. "You go ahead Kel; I'll only be a couple of minutes behind you."

"Okay, I'll see you at home." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Selina and good luck." Kelli climbed into her truck and started the engine while Tanner spread Selina's application papers out on the hood of his Tahoe and began to review them.

Arthur Willis had been surprised to find that somehow MCAT had been alerted to an impending threat to their female agents. Later, he would have to find out just how they knew. Watching the redhead pull out of the parking garage, he waited to see if one of her bodyguards would follow her. When no one else exited, he started the engine of his rental car and merged into the traffic behind her truck.

Picking up the two- way radio that lay on the front seat beside him he keyed it on. "Team one Subject is on the move, headed west on Sherman Avenue, looks as if she is headed out of the city. Prepare to intercept."

"We're good to go on this end."

"Make it happen and don't fuck this up."

Keying in the radio again, he order "Team two, you have your assignment, wait for your best opportunity and then move in."

"Affirmative, sir."

Willis sat back and relaxed as he made a right turn to go back to the hotel. He had hired some of the best men available for this job. All he had to do was to wait for them to report their success.

Vin looked at his watch and cursed, Kelli had left over fifteen minutes ago and he was still here in the parking lot. "Damn! Selina, I'll make sure Chris sees this when he returns, but I should have left ten minutes ago."

The Texan was pushing the speed limit and chiding himself for being so paranoid, with only the morning traffic it would not take that long for her to make it home. Kelli was fine and he was worrying over nothing. He would feel better though when he had her in his sight. He pushed #1 on his cell phone and waited for her to answer.

"I'm here Tanner." Kelli answered.

"Where is here?" Vin relaxed when he heard her voice.

"Hmmm... 'm comin' up on exit 73 I think…yep, one more exit to the frontage road."

"Take the lead out of your boot and slow down. I'm ten minutes behind you." Vin laughed, Kelli had two speeds when she drove…fast and faster. "Slow can be a good thing you know."

"Slow is only good when you're around and then it's fantastic. You want me to stop and wait for you?"

"You don't have to stop; just try not to break any land speed records 'til I catch up."

"I' m takin' the exit to the ranch road now Vin. Traffic is clearin' out and …damn! It looks like the county is doin' some road repairs up ahead. Guess I'll have to slow down."

For some reason Vin had an uneasy feeling and was about to tell her to stop and wait for him when she spoke again.

"It's not that bad; they put up a helluva lot of warnin' signs for a small patch of rough road. I'm turning on the road to the ranch now, another fifteen miles and 'm home. Be careful when you hit that rough road though, it looked like there were a few big holes and yes I did manage to avoid 'em."

"Stay on alert Kel, I 'm not that far behind you now and keep our phone connection open." Vin's uneasy feeling was intensifying and a few minutes later when he hit the road construction' it went on a rampage. Where Kelli had passed only minutes before with no problem, the road was now barricaded. Tanner switched to four wheel drive, went off road and around it, picking up speed.

"Kel, how many workers were on that road crew?"

"Two, I think. Why?"

"Because now there are none and the road was closed off. Be ready for anythin'."

"I am. Are you… Vin, there's a blue SUV coming up behind me pretty fast and …oh hell! ..." Kelli had been busy watching behind her and when she looked forward again, there was another SUV in front of her. She saw the brake lights come on, but was traveling too fast to stop. Quickly she turned the wheel, hoping to avoid a collision…

Vin heard Kelli scream moments before the crash and then silence ensued a moment before their phone connection was lost. He immediately called Buck as he raced to get to his wife. When Wilmington answered Tanner began to rattle off a string of orders.

"Buck, we've got trouble! Call 911 and get them out to the ranch road, eight-mile marker, ASAP. Call Walter and have him tighten the security at the ranch. Bring at least five agents and get your ass out here too. Kel's had an accident and I believe she had some unwelcome help with it. I'm almost there now." Tanner threw the phone down on the seat._*Five minutes baby…hang on.*_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**MCAT Office**

Buck Wilmington wasted no time with explanations; he quickly stood and began shouting instructions. "Vin's in trouble**!** They're out on theranch road, near the eight mile marker."Several agents rose in unison**,** and started to follow him toward the bank of elevators. "You can't all go; someone needs to stay here and look after things. Pam, keep our line of communications open. JD, you're in charge here. Call 911, and then the ranch; instruct Walter to lock it down."

Wilmington wasn't sure what was happening, but he thought that it was best to prepare for anything. He yelled back at JD. "Also have the forensics unit on standby. Nathan…"

"Already done Buck," Jackson had his medical bag in his hand and was two steps behind him.

"Ezra and Paul, you're riding with me. Ross and Mark, you two are with Nathan, let's roll." Once the six agents had reached the parking garage, they wasted precious little time piling into the two vehicles. Buck took the lead in his truck, with Nathan's SUV right behind him; both vehicles sped out of the garage with lights flashing and sirens screaming.

Hans and Broderick had a job to do. Willis had been specific, grab the woman and make certain she stayed alive to hand over to Donner. Collect one-hundred thousand dollars and be on their merry way. Hans however had plans of his own, he would deliver her to Donner, but not before he had some fun of his own.

"Remember, Willis said she would probably be armed. Look for a gun, I don't want any surprises." Broderick instructed.

"Who in the hell do you think you're talking to? It's not like I'm new at this." Hans answered incensed at his partner's patronizing attitude. He hated working with this jerk, but for this kind of money he would work with Beebe the clown. "I'll get her gun; there won't be any damn surprises."

Kelli was certain that she had avoided hitting the truck in front of her. However, she felt the impact from the rear that threw her into the steering wheel, as her Chevy Avalanche slid across the road. _*Why did it seem as if the world was moving in slow motion?*_ The rock facing that bordered the curve of the road was moving toward her and upon impact crushed the front of her truck with no difficulty. All motion and sound ceased for a moment and then the silence was broken by several earsplitting pops as her world turned white.

_*I can't breathe! God make it go away, it's everywhere…pressure …eyes…Lord they burn…I know what that is….air bags…I hate those things! Who's shouting? Vin? No, that's not Vin. Leave me alone and let me stay here please, my head hurts too much to move. That hurts, don't pull, NO!*_

Unknown hands roughly grabbed at Kelli, pulling her by the hair, and dragging her away from the cushioned air bags. When her left leg refused to budge from where it was caught under the console, she heard a long string of obscenities echo through her head from what seemed far away in her dazed state. Although she didn't recognize who was doing the cursing, Kelli could make out that there were two distinct voices.

"Hurry up damn it!"

"Shut the fuck up, Broderick! This ain't exactly easy getting her out of here!"

"Come on bitch, move!"

Confusion reigned inside her head momentarily, but then her instincts kicked into overdrive! They were screaming trouble! Whomever, these men were Kelli's intuition was telling her that they weren't there to help her. She began to fight her 'rescuers' with a vengeance once they had freed her left leg and dragged her out of the vehicle. Nothing she was doing to fight them was working as it should_.*Think Kel think!* _

"Whoa! This one is a fighter. Donner will like that." The man holding her cackled, his stinky breath perfuming her face for a moment, making Kelli's stomach roll in response; at the same time she felt a thread of fear slice through her as she recognized Donner's name and knew that these men had been sent by him…and why.

"Hans use the goddamn tranquiller on her already and let's get her into the truck before somebody comes along." Kelli heard the other voice tell the man holding her irritably.

She had only a moment of thought to digest his words, before she felt a sharp prick to her arm and felt the rush of something warm enter her veins. A new wave of panic fled through her as her body began to feel the effects of whatever drug they had injected her with start to work.

_*Vin!_ * She screamed wordlessly, knowing that her husband couldn't hear her, but couldn't refrain nevertheless. She tried to remember how much time had passed since she had last heard his voice on the other end of her cell phone and prayed that he would get there in time to rescue her.

Tanner's Tahoe careened down the exit ramp and around the corner onto the road leading to the ranch, sliding to an abrupt halt as Vin slammed on the brakes. He was out of his truck, with his gun in hand, before the vehicle finally stilled. Quickly he surveyed the heart-stopping scene before him with mounting fury.

Kelli's truck was lodged against the rock wall with two other vehicles surrounded it. His glinting blue orbs zoned in on the man, whose filthy hands were slowly dragging his wife away from the wreckage of her truck, and toward another vehicle a short distance away. Kelli was attempting to fight him off, but was not being very successful at it, and that alone told Vin that either his wife had been badly injured in the wreck or something else was impeding her movements.

Another man stood a couple of steps in front and to one side of the man that was holding a struggling Kelli. Both men's attention left the woman that they had come to kidnap, and focused on the longhaired man whose vehicle seemed to have materialized out of nowhere.

"Let her go." Tanner's voice was lethal as he stalked toward them, his movements strung tight with barely controlled rage.

Kelli's heart gave a familiar flip as she recognized Vin's voice, and raised her dizzy head up to see him stalking toward where she was being held, leaving himself open to be killed by her abductors. Frantically she tried to think of anything that she could do to offer her husband some sort of aide in taking the two men down. She knew that as long as she was in danger, that her Texan's thoughts wouldn't be focused on protecting himself, only on reaching her.

Hans, the man dragging Kelli toward his vehicle, gave the redhead a vicious tug that jerked her body before his in a way that he could use her as a human shield. "I don't think so Cowboy; this whore is mine and I'm keeping her."

He brought both of his hands up on either side of Kelli's body andsliding his hand inside her shirt, ripped it open and then crudely fondled her breasts to emphasize his statement. "We're gonna have our own private party before I deliver her to my boss." The repulsive man who held her might not know it yet, but Kelli knew that he had just signed his own death warrant when he had dared to touch her in a way that was reserved only for her Texan.

Tanner never ceased in his approach, as he took in the lowlife scum that was manhandling his wife. His stride was steady and calculating, and his gun hand did not waver. "Then I reckon that you'll have to die, but… first things first."

Vin shifted his aim onto the other man that was holding a gun on him, and pulled the trigger of his weapon before he had even finished the sentence. He felt nothing at all, but the cool inner calm that settled over him every time he shot a weapon. He felt no remorse, only certainty that his bullet had pierced the man's heart. Broderick was dead before he hit the ground. Nor did Tanner feel any satisfaction in the killing, only relief that he had neutralized one threat against his wife and then he directed his attention back onto the man that held Kelli.

"Now it's your turn." The Texan stated as he continued his advance.

Hans watched in disbelief and anger as the longhaired man had aimed his gun at Broderick and pulled the trigger without hesitation. Who in the hell was this guy? He raised the weapon he had confiscated from the holster on the redhead's belt.

"That is close enough! One more step, and she dies."

Kelli felt the muzzle of the gun press into the back of her already aching head. She fought against the waves of pain and nausea that assaulted her, and tried to center her attention on the deadly situation playing out in front of her. Vin was there, and she knew that she should find that comforting, but she didn't. All she could focus on was the fact that he was alone, wasn't wearing a vest and yet he still advanced toward the man that held her. Distantly she heard sirens and knew the cavalry was on their way, but if she didn't pull herself together enough to help Vin, they were going to be too late.

Tanner stopped less than eight feet in front of Kelli and the man that held her. It seemed to him that it had been hours since he heard Kelli's scream over his phone, but in reality it had only been minutes. He risked taking his concentration off the man with the gun momentarily, and for the first time he glanced at his wife. Expecting to see a mixture of pain, fear, and confusion in her eyes, Tanner was surprised, because if anything he saw a flash of anger.

Kelli caught Tanner's eyes with her slightly unfocused ones and knew that Vin was trying to tell her something, without actually coming out and saying anything that would tip off the man holding her hostage. She took a breath and let it out slowly, feeling it chase away the dizziness for a moment and kept her eyes trained on her husband, sure that if at all possible he was going to give her some sort of sign.

"You should have minded you own business, mister, not come in here like some damn avenging angel of death. Now throw down your gun unless you want to watch this bitch die."

Several thoughts raced through the Texan's mind, but the one that stood out the most was the trust he had in Kelli's instincts; even injured he knew that she would understand what he was going to do.

Kelli's eyes followed Tanner's movements as he complied with the man's commands. One boot shifted ever-so-slightly back on its heel, at the same time Tanner's right elbow went back and his hand up as he dropped the gun onto the ground at his feet and waited.

With the threat seemingly gone, Hans relaxed his hold on Kelli and moved his gun to direct it at the young interloper. The man laughed. "That was right smart of you boy, but unfortunately for you it not gonna save your life."

The moment he raised his weapon to shoot Vin, Kelli's fear for her husband's life, gave her a fleeting burst of adrenaline to fight the drugs in her system. She stomped back on the man's foot with her heel of her boot, and then brought her right elbow backwards into the man's solar plexus as hard as she could. Following the movement upwards with the last bit of strength she could muster, she swept the man's gun arm up as the weapon discharged. The shot went wild, but Tanner was already in motion. He propelled himself across the short distance that separated them and tackled the man struggling with his wife.

Kelli found herself falling forward toward the asphalt as her husband and her abductor rolled back and forth on the ground, each one of them struggling to gain control of the gun that Hans still held in one hand. Franticly grabbing Vin's gun off of the ground she precariously rose to her knees and aimed it at the struggling pair with trembling hands, attempting to cover her Texan.

Tanner worked his fingers up to the gun and managed to grab onto his adversary's thumb, easily snapping it. Hans let out a shriek as pain flooded through his hand and he dropped the weapon onto the ground. The moment it fell, Vin released his right hand's hold on the man's arm and began to pound his fist into his opponent's face. Hans struggled to defend himself from the Texan's furious blows, and managed to bring one hand up to grasp hold of Vin's throat and began to squeeze.

Vin had no choice but to cease his ferocious pounding of his opponent's face, and bring both hands up to grapple with the tightening hold Han's had on his throat. Spots began to dance across his eyes as he started to pass out from lack of oxygen, and knew that he couldn't allow that to happen. Hans took the advantage, lifting one foot up into Tanner's mid-section and sending the Texan flying backwards onto the ground. Tanner was momentarily stunned from the impact of his body hitting the ground, and couldn't move from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. Hans scrambled to his feet, and lunged onto the man that had killed his partner, and interrupted their fun. However; he underestimated the Texan's abilities to defend himself and keep his redhead safe.

As Hans lunged onto him, Tanner's self-preservation kicked into overdrive, and his years of extensive military and martial arts training, rose to the surface. He brought his arms up across his chest to block the blows that Hans aimed at his chest and face, while bringing up one knee to connect with the other mans' groin. The move sent Hans crumpling off of him in severe pain, and allowed Tanner to regain the advantage.

It was Vin's turn to lunge at the man who had so lasciviously attacked his wife, and show him just how serious a mistake he had made. But he didn't expect the man's fingers to fumble over the butt of the gun, which lay on the ground next to them, and only Vin's quick response, kept him from being shot. He drew the bowie knife that he wore on his belt, as Hans brought the gun up and aimed it at him. Vin then plunged the blade up to its hilt in the man's chest and gave it a savage twist.

The gun fell to the ground from the man's lifeless fingers, a moment before Hans himself, crumpled to the ground with a look of abject surprise on his face.

Tanner stood, a little unsteady on his feet, but basically all right. It was finally over and the threat to both of them was now gone. They had survived, albeit a bit banged up in the process, but alive. He turned in time to see Kelli on her knees, slowly sagging to the asphalt. Vin rushed over to her and caught her in his arms before the rest of her body could connect with the road. The sound of screeching tires and blaring sirens assaulted their ears and announced the arrival of the other MCAT agents.

"Talk to me Kel, and tell me how badly you're hurt." Vin began to assess her for injuries as Nathan, Buck and Ezra reached them.

"Jesus Vin, what in the hell went on out here?" Buck asked. "It looks as if you had your own private war."

"Later Buck, Kel comes first." Tanner answered without looking up. "Nathan, 'm not sure what's wrong, but she was in the truck when it crashed and then treated pretty rough by that bastard over there."

Jackson knelt down by the two Texans. "You'll have to let her go Vin so I can look her over for injuries."

Kelli burrowed deeper into Vin's hold on her. "Don't wanna move. Check Tanner." Her speech was slurred and obviously she was not thinking straight. Nathan could not check either of them until one of them moved. It seemed that was not forthcoming voluntarily by Vin or Kelli.

"I'm fine Nate." Vin insisted.

"No you're not! You are … in big trouble Tanner. As soon as … I feel better; you're catchin' hell for a week …at least." Kelli's words contradicted her actions; she clung tightly to Vin and refused to budge an inch.

Vin could not help it, he had to smile. He would gladly listen to her raise hell twenty-four hours a day and be grateful to hear it. "I'll be lookin forward to it baby. But you have to admit that we made a damn good team."

"There is that…I don't feel so good Vin and 'm co….cold. Make everythin' stop spinnin… please."

An exasperated Nathan had heard enough. "You two can talk later! But if she goes into shock you might not have a later. Ezra get me some blankets, Vin you're gonna have to let go of her. Kel, I need to know…"

"Head hurts really bad ... don't think anythin's broken, just banged up all over… ribs ache and my leg was trapped…they …gave me a shot of somethin'… not sure…" Kelli voice trailed off.

"Vin, do not let her go to sleep! Buck, see if you can find a syringe or anything that might tell us what they injected into her." Nathan took the blankets that Ezra handed him and covered Kelli. He gave up trying to make her move. He figured that she already had told him enough to know that she needed more medical attention than he could give her out here. "Where in the hell is that ambulance?'

Ezra was on the phone before Jackson had asked the question, and then reported. "There was a horrific bus accident about twenty miles from here and all local ambulances responded to it. There is one en route from the hospital now, but it will be another twenty minutes before one can be here."

Wilmington ran back with an evidence bag in his hand. "I found this syringe by Kel's truck and another one unused in one of the other vehicles."

"That's good; at least the doctor will have something to go on." Nathan took the bag from Buck.

"Buck, you take them to the hospital in Vin's Tahoe. I'll take care of things here." Ezra took charge. "Go! We'll get your's and Nathan's truck to the hospital, besides you drive faster than any of us."

Tanner was already on his feet, carrying Kelli to his truck. Nathan opened the back door and helped them inside while Buck jumped into the driver's seat. As soon as Jackson was in, he took off. Nathan called ahead and informed the hospital that they were coming in and what to expect. To the amazement of his brothers, Vin kept a steady stream of one-sided conversation going for the next twenty minutes to keep his wife awake.

"Damn, I didn't know Vin could talk that long outside of a meeting." Buck noted to Nathan as they drove up to the emergency room doors.

"Me neither." Jackson jumped out and opened the back door to assist Tanner.

To no one's surprise Dr. Gilford was waiting for them and took over immediately. He did not even bother trying to get Vin to leave the examination room because he knew that the Texan would not go.

Doc gave the bag that contained the syringes to his assistant, Dr Brian Allen. "Run to the lab with it Brian, I want results ten minutes ago." The sooner he knew what they were dealing with the better.

"Okay Kel, what did you get yourself into this time?" Dr Gilford teased.

"Wasn't me, that bastard Donner did it." Kelli was fighting to stay awake.

"You certain it was him, baby? Vin questioned, he had assumed that Donner was behind this, but since both men were dead they had no proof.

"That's what that idiot said. Doc, check on Vin, 'cause I wanna go home….need a shower."

"We'll see about that." Dr Gilford began his examination.

Two hours later Ezra entered through the emergency room doors and found Wilmington and Jackson pacing in their ever-familiar waiting room. "I take it that we have no news as of yet?"

"Hell Ez, I haven't even seen Vin since we got here. What have we got?" Buck stopped pacing.

"Forensics has taken over the scene. I drove your truck in and Ross will be along shortly with Nathan's. Perhaps we should wait for Vin before we go over the details." Ezra suggested.

"Nathan, can you…?" Buck motioned toward the closed examination room door.

"I'll try." Jackson started to leave the waiting room when Dr Gilford appeared and had them sit down with him.

"Gentlemen, Vin asked me to come out and explain to you what is happening. First off Kel, she has a concussion and with the sedative cocktail that she was injected with we have had a few challenges. However, I believe we now have that under control. There are no broken bones, but she does have a swollen left ankle, due to a pressure injury, assorted contusions, and one hellish headache. That could continue off and on for a few weeks given the drugs involved. Fortunately, it appears that the drugs were premixed and stored in sterilized packages according to what was found on the scene. Exposure to the HIV virus or hepatitis should not be a concern.

I am allowing her to go home in a few hours, with strict instructions and signs to watch for. She was lucky, her injuries could have been worse, and Vin has convinced me that home is the best place for her. I understand that Dr. Jackson lives close by and a nurse is available."

"Yes, and we'll make certain that your instructions are followed." Nathan assured.

Dr Gilford laughed. "I'm sure you'll try, but with two patients it will be interesting to see how successful you will be. At Kelli's insistence, I examined our Mr. Tanner and Vin has one very sore rib and a couple more that may give him some grief for a while. I have ordered him to rest for the next twenty-four hours; of course I am certain that he will not follow my instructions. He said to tell you that he would be out in a few minutes to talk to you. Nathan, I will give you the scripts and the information that you'll need." Dr. Gilford stood to leave. "Good luck; I have a feeling your going to need it. Call me when you require reinforcements."

"Ezra began to give Buck information from the investigation. "Preliminaries indicate that one of our deceased suspects was shot, by whom, we don't know yet.

"I'm sure Vin can explain." Buck snapped. "Ain't no way this will go down as a bad shoot!"

"You're right Buck." Vin walked up beside Wilmington. "Donner sent those two to kidnap Kel and they would have eventually handed her over to him, if they had gotten away. One of 'em held a gun on me while the other bastard had her own gun at the back of her head, drugged her and made his intent to sexually assault her clear. I shot the sonofabitch that had the gun and … I killed the other one, too. It was justifiable, end of story." Tanner's words did not hide the anger that he had been holding back around his wife.

Buck looked Vin over and for the first time noticed the bruise on his face and swollen knuckles. "You okay?"

"Kel's safe, I'm alive, and the two bastards that were after her are dead. Yeah, I'm good"

Vin was ready to change the subject and issue a few orders. "I talked to Travis; neither of us believes that Kel was the only target. Donner's men are probably still in Denver linin' up their next prey. Orrin is moving his family to an undisclosed location and we are givin' Judy two weeks' paid leave. Our jet is on standby to take her to New York. She will stay there with some of her family until we call her back. The plane will also be available to any family member of an MCAT agent. Our office is closed until Monday. I want to know where every agent, and their families, is twenty-four hours a day.

"Buck, you find out where and with whom they will all be. I want all our families sequestered on the ranch until further notice, also make arrangements for Mallory and the kids. Ezra, talk to Barbara and see if she can take some time off work. We'd like y'all to come and stay with us for a while. JD and Casey will stay with Linda, that way he can use Chris' CASSIE station to keep working. It took some convincing', but Nettie will stay there, too.

Nathan, I want you to call Josiah. Tell him when Chris checks in to relay a message for me. Adam Carmichael is to contact me directly, ASAP! If he doesn't I'll go in and personally drag his ass out of there."

"It appears that the accident was a set-up. The first vehicle was a diversion and the second one rammed Kel's truck and sent her into a slide and off the road." Ezra stated. "There are still some unanswered questions."

"We'll go over it all, but first I'm taking Kel home. I want our agents' secured, and then you can take both our statements."

**Oaxaca, Mexico**

"Goddamn, stupid sonofabitch!" Adam Carmichael yelled and was in pain. One of the helpers Donner had provided for them on their trip to Mexico had thrown a crate on the truck with such force that it shattered, wood splinters were sent flying in all directions, like small missiles. One large piece of wood was imbedded in Adam's forearm and blood was spewing from the wound.

"That looks bad; we should get you to one of the local clinics and have a doctor look at it. You're probably going to need stitches." Creed wrapped a towel around Adams wounded arm.

"Great, we're stuck in Mexico instead of somewhere we can do some good. Our idiot help incapacitates me, and now you want me to see a doctor that probably doesn't even speak English. Then I am supposed to trust him to take a needle and thread to sew me up. This day just keeps getting better and better." Adam growled. He had been on edge for the last few hours, his gut was saying that things were not going well at home and it would be tomorrow before he could call Jonah to find out what was happening in Denver.

"Relax, the good news is we'll finish this job early, get out of here and be back in Santa Ana by tomorrow night. There's a clinic a few blocks from here and I'm sure we can find someone to put a few stitches in that arm. I'll translate for you and we'll be back before we're even missed." Creed led him over to the jeep they were using and once he was seated they took off to the clinic.

It only took ten minutes to get there and Creed did all the talking. Adam sat down and waited for the doctor to clean his wound. A young Spanish woman came in and gave him a shot before the doctor began sewing the injury.

"Tetanus or antibiotic? Adam questioned, aware of the normal routine for injuries such as this.

Creed laughed, "You're kidding right? They don't worry about tetanus out here and antibiotics are hard to come by for these small clinics. They use what they can get. That was a shot to dull the pain while he sews you up."

Adam flashed back to a familiar feeling and warily asked. "What was it?"

"Don't worry amigo; it was just a dose of Demerol."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

Buck had been a busy man making arrangements for families and checking on agents. Mallory took Adam and Joanne to the Wilmington home at his insistence. He had Max take the Tanner children over there too, knowing that Vin as well as Kellineeded some time alone before they saw the kids to decide just how much to tell them about what had transpired. He knew they did not want to lie to them, but they did not want to scare them either. How could they explain to the children and help them understand when even the adults could not fully comprehend the mentality behind the acts of a man like Donner?

"Inez, I know it's a handful darlin, but…" Buck did not have an opportunity to finish.

"Nonsense, Mal should be here and the kids are all fine. Besides you know I love having them here, Caleb and Jason are no problem and Andi fits right in. You do what you need to and don't worry about us." Inez could hear the concern in her husband's voice.

"Love you baby."

Wilmington looked over his list; he had full itineraries from every MCAT agent. All were accounted for and ordered to remain on high alert status. Greg Ramsey was staying with Pam and Kat at the apartment the women shared and Buck had a patrol unit posted outside their building. Ross Anderson sent his family to visit with relatives and he had confirmed that Justin's family was safe and sound in Florida. Selina assured her former boss that she and her sister were okay and that they had their own contingency plan to follow when Raphael was on assignment. Gunny was on her way to Max's house, and Judy was in route to New York.

Closing his notepad Buck looked toward the examination room. Despite Vin's best efforts. Dr. Gilford had not released Kelli yet. Tanner may not like it, but Wilmington had appointed himself personal bodyguard to the two Texans and would stay with them until they were safely home.

Ezra sat down next to Buck. "JD has moved his family to the ranch house. Bones said to tell you that and I quote 'This old man can take care of himself.' Mark, Ross and Paul are working on securing Larabee 7, with Walter and will assist him until Monday. I convinced Linda that she could be more help there than running down here. She is on her way over to help out Max with the preparations for dinner. I fear that Vin and Kelli will have a houseful of well-intentioned family members before this night is over."

"I think you're right about that." Buck laughed. "It's good that they carry extra clothes in their truck. At least they have a chance to cleanup and change before they get home. I suppose it'll be up to us to make sure the crowd disperses early enough so that they can get some rest."

"Most assuredly, but I have confidence that we are up to the job. Now however, I am on my way to meet Barbara. She is taking a few days off work, and is home packing as we speak. We are going to bring in extra supplies and will meet you at the Tanner's before six. Is there anything else that you require?"

"Thanks Ez, but I believe we have everything covered. Since you are taking care of getting my truck home, we're good. As soon as the doc springs Kel, we'll be heading out, too." Buck shook his head and sighed from exasperation. "Damn I hate this; it feels as if we're going into hiding and I'd much rather hunt the bastards down!"

"Taking precautions with our most precious possessions is not hiding. We simply need time to regroup in a safe environment and to plot out our next strategy." Ezra laid his hand on Buck's shoulder. "Once we are certain that Chris and the others are out of harm's way, we can become the aggressors and 'hunt the bastards down' as you so aptly stated. I shall see you shortly." Standish left the hospital. He was uneasy about the recent turn of events and earnestly hoped that Vin could convince Chris that it was time to pull out of O'Mara Enterprises and come home.

Nathan closed his cell phone and muttered something about hardheaded women before turning to Buck. "I finally convinced Rain that she was not needed here. She is on her way over to Vin's house now and will not rest until she sees for herself that they are both okay. I did fill the prescriptions, but I doubt that either of them will take the pain medication… the muscle relaxants, maybe."

"Were you able to reach Josiah?

Yes, and he sent back two messages of his own. One was to thank you for taking Mal and the kids to your house. Two was to tell Vin that it could be Saturday before Chris checks in, and he would only tell him to call. He felt that Vin should be the one to let him know what is happening here."

"Thanks Nate, you can head on out and I'll handle it from here. See you at home." Reluctantly Jackson did leave.

Thirty minutes later a tired Tanner finally emerged from the examination room with a worn-out Kelli.

Buck stood up to meet them. "You two look like you took a slow ride through hell, it a good thing that I'm driving."

"Thanks Bucklin, that is exactly what it feels like." Vin was glad that Buck was there, the adrenaline rush from earlier was long gone. "Let's get out of here; you can fill me in on the way home."

**Friday ~ August 11 ~3:00 am **

**Oaxaca, Mexico**

Tossing and turning in his sleep, Adam was trapped in a nightmare. He saw Alberto and Reyes struggling with two little girls that were fighting the men that held them. One was blond and the other had red hair, their screams pierced his soul as he tried to reach them. _* Kelli! Grace! God, not them, too!* _VictorDonner held him and callously laughed when he screamed for the men to release his children.

As he struggled against Donner he saw the two children begin to weaken and then Alberto grabbed little Grace and slammed her to the floor while he began to undress. The scene in his mind changed and he saw a four-year-old Kelli standing in the corner, staring at him. Her words though cut him deeply. "You should have stopped them. Why didn't you? You can't help me, it's too late, but you need to rescue Grace, she's just a baby, they're all innocent. Please make them stop!"

Adam sat straight up in bed and gasped in air. Sweat poured off him and as his eyes began to focus, he realized that he was still in their rented room in Mexico. _*It was just a nightmare! Get hold of yourself! Grace is fine and Kelli survived.*_ The throbbing pain in his arm reminded him of his injury. That doctor had given him some pain pills, but he threw them away. _*Don't want them and don't need them.*_

Another evil voice from his past whispered. _*But you do want them, you want to sleep and make the nightmares go away, don't you?*_

Throwing the covers back, his feet hit the floor. He remembered throwing the pill bottle in the trash can, grabbing it; he dug and found the bottle that held the pain medication_. *All I need is two, just to make the nightmares end.* _Opening the bottle he took two small capsules and held them in his hand.

"You okay?" Creed's sleepy voice drifted from the other side of the room.

"Yeah… I…I'm okay."

Cortez stretched. "Damn, I guess we should be up anyway. That plane will be ready to fly us out of here before sunrise. You want the bathroom first?"

"No, you go ahead." He waited until Creed shut the door behind him and studied the pills in his hand. _*Is this what you really want to do, Larabee?*_

**Tanner Home 4:00 am**

Pellets of water bounced off the ground as the rain fell; Vin listened to the distant thunder, and watched the magnificent lightening display Mother Nature was providing. He stood by the sliding glass door to their private bedroom patio, and tried to shake the feeling of unease that had settled over him. He had been up and dressed for the last hour. The disquieting events of yesterday had left him with an underlying anger that he was trying hard to control. Last night he had barely held onto that rage until everyone left, and by some means he and Kelli had made it through explaining her injuries to the children. Giving their statements to Ezra about the attempted kidnapping was over, but he could not get the image of that man holding his wife out of his mind.

_*What if I had stayed in that garage five more minutes? I would have been too late. Don't go there, Tanner. You do not live your life on what if. But I knew Donner was a threat and I still screwed around. Vin! Since when do you second-guess your actions? You were there in time and Kel is safe. So what do you do now Tanner? Chris is out there in the middle of it all and refuses to come in. That bastard Donner is a loose cannon and is capable of anything. Take it one step at a time Vin.* _

A startled scream from the bed had him across the room in seconds. "Kel, wake up, it' only a bad dream, baby." Vin gathered her into his arms and waited until she could talk, brushing away the tears on her face.

"God, it was awful! I saw you coming across that road and that man shot you and I couldn't stop him!" Kelli was trembling and only managed to speak between sobs. "I saw you laying' there on the ground, covered in blood."

The Texan held her tighter and massaged circles on her back as he spoke. "Shh, 'm fine, and so are you. Hell, even if he did shoot me, it wouldn't have stopped me from getting' to you Kel. There is no way he was leavin' with you and not him or his buddy or anythin' else was gonna get in my way."

"Chris was there, and he was yellin' at me, said it was my fault that you were dead!" Kelli continued to shiver. "Why would dad be in my nightmare and why would he think that you're dead?"

I don't know Kel.' Vin hesitated before he said more. He sensed that Chris was experiencing some type of distress, but he was not certain what was causing it. "I reckon that Chris is not in a good place right now...not emotionally at least. Maybe we're both pickin' up on that."

"Maybe, but it seemed so real…"

Tanner tilted her head up and kissed her reassuringly. "I promise you, 'm not plannin' on leavin you anytime in the near future. We have too much to do and kids that need both of us." He found his anger dissipating, replaced with a desire to help his wife through her fears. "It's early, you wanna try and go back to sleep?"

"Don't wanna sleep."

"Well, with that bruised leg, we can't dance." His teasing tone did produce a smile from the redhead. "Doc said we shouldn't risk getting pregnant till the drugs are out of you system, and that you should keep any physical exertion to a minimum for a couple of days. I haven't own a condom since I met you, and anythin' we start will end up physical, so lovemaking is out." The Texan grinned. "We can raid the kitchen, you didn't eat last night and I'd bet that you're hungry."

Kelli managed another smile. "I am hungry, but I reckon I'll have to settle for food."

"So the kitchen it is." Vin helped her with her robe and let her lean on him. Slowly they made their way to the kitchen, with Tracker right on their heels. The pup had not been three feet away from Kelli since they had come home.

Pouring Kelli some juice Vin sat it in front of her. "No coffee for you, at least for another twenty-four hours, but breakfast I can do." Vin began pulling out items from the refrigerator.

"Vin, how much longer before this is over?"

"Doc said the headaches, could last for a while, but the drugs should be out of your system within thirty-six hours." Vin deliberately misunderstood her question and continued his preparations for breakfast.

His wife's raised eyebrow and that annoyed look on her face said it wasn't working. Tanner exhaled a deep breath before answering. "I don't know Kel, soon I hope. I want Chris and Raphael out before Donner figures out who Adam Carmichael really is. If they don't have any physical proof to connect him to all this, it will take longer, but we will get him. He will pay for sendin' those bastards after you as well as everythin' else he is responsible for."

"I concur with that evaluation." Ezra entered the room after overhearing part of their conversation. "May I inquire why y'all are sitting in the kitchen at this dreadful hour, instead of resting as the good doctor prescribed?"

"Hell Ez, I could ask you the same question. I didn't know you could function at this time of mornin." Vin smirked.

"On the contrary, the word morning indicates the break of dawn. It is…" Ezra looked at his watch. "Good God, it _is_ the middle of the night!" Standish reached for a cup with one hand and the coffee carafe with the other.

"Do I smell coffee brewing?" Barbara joined them, "Morning all. How are you feeling Kel?"

"I feel fine."

"Uh huh, sure you do." She gave Ezra a lingering good morning kiss as he poured her a cup of coffee. "Thanks sweetheart."

"That is one of the advantages of being up this time of day Ez." Tanner grinned." Plus a few…" The ringing of his cell phone, which he had earlier picked up out of habit, interrupted Vin. "Tanner." He answered and as he listened to the caller his expression changed from a grin to a frown. "Hang tight Greg, we'll be there inside of thirty minutes."

"Someone attacked them at Pam's apartment, shot the two officers on guard duty outside, and scared the hell out of her, Kat and Greg. They're okay, but we need to get over there. Ez, you have five minutes to change." Vin was already speed-dialing Buck as Standish kissed Barbara and then raced out of the room. "Buck, we gotta roll, outside, five minutes."

Vin closed the phone and turned to Kelli. "Baby, I'm sorry but…"

She shook her head, stood up and wrapped her arms around Vin. "Don't apologize. Go, and do what you have to, I'll be fine."

"We'll be fine." Barbara corrected. "I'm here and I can take care of the kids as well as a certain stubborn redhead."

Tanner leaned down and kissed Kelli hard and long. "Love you, Texas."

"Love you Tanner." She watched as he left and said a silent prayer for his safety.

Katrina had been Pam's roommate since Kelli had left and moved in with Vin, almost eighteen months ago. The two women were compatible and the most exciting thing that had even happened in their building was when the lady down the hall went into early labor, needing their assistance. Tonight had changed all that.

Pam and Katrina both had been on edge about the possibility of being targets, but did not believe for a minute that anything would actually happen. Asking Greg to stay over last night was more to appease Agent Wilmington, than any fear for their safety. Now there were two Denver policemen in the hospital, fighting for their lives, their glass patio door was shattered, their apartment was crawling with law enforcement officers, and a dead man lay in the middle of their living room.

As the trio sat on the couch and waited for their Captain to arrive Greg whispered to them. "You think we should let the Captain know that his extra training paid off?"

"Hell, I think we all owe him and the Commander a debt of gratitude for forcing us to attend those sessions." Katrina knew the basics that she had been taught in the academy, but the new moves that Vin had instructed them on had, in her mind at least, made the difference here tonight.

"I know I owe him an apology, I balked the loudest when the announcement was made." Pam thought that she did not need to stay up to speed on her hand to hand training, after all she work with CASSIE most of the time.

"Speak of the devil, look whose here." Greg announced.

Tanner was the first one through the door, flashing his credentials to the officer in charge. While Buck talked to the Denver Police Captain, Vin and Ezra sought out their teammates

"Y'all okay?" Tanner approached the trio of agents.

"Yes sir," Pam answered. "That is, as much as we can be with a dead man in our living room."

Vin sat in front of them, "Who wants to start?"

"I guess I can sir." Greg answered nervously. "I was asleep on the couch when I head glass shatter and before I knew it, two men barged into the room with their guns drawn. I rolled off the couch onto the floor and made my way towards the other room. Before I could make it though one of the men spotted me in the darkness and came at me. Without thinking I threw my leg out, the way you and the Commander had shown us in class, and knocked him off his feet. The other man yelled and then I saw Kat come out of her room with a weapon."

"Katrina continued. "I head the glass break, and looked at the time. It was 3:50 am. Anyway I jumped out of bed and grabbed my service weapon. When I heard a loud thud, I opened my door and saw one man on the floor wrestling with Greg, and another armed one at Pam's door. I raised my firearm, identified myself as a federal agent, and when the man turned his gun in my direction I fired. Unfortunately I think that I missed him and that was when the first man jumped up. Greg and I were able to subdue him and we kinda lost track of the other one."

"When I heard the shot, I counted to fifteen and then opened my door" Pam added. "I think Kat did hit him because he seemed stunned. I used the move you showed us and knocked his gun from his hand. What all happened next was so fast that I'm not certain which came first, but my man yelled to the other one in Spanish. He ordered him to abort the mission, whatever that meant, and made a fast retreat back through the window."

"Our man was not so smart, he didn't listen and instead, he grabbed the gun that had fallen on the floor, aimed it at Ramsey, and then I shot him. "Katrina sighed. "That's him." She pointed to the deceased.

"I called Bones and he should be here anytime now." Greg offered.

Vin knew that Ezra was writing this down, but he wanted to make certain he knew what they were looking for. "Okay, so we should find both of the assailant's weapons here, and the one that you might have hit, went back out through the window, correct?

Three heads shook yes in unison.

"Give Agent Standish the best description you can of the second man, and Kat I need your weapon." Vin instructed.

"The police Captain already took it, sir."

"Fine, I'll take care of it. Ezra, no one talks to them but us." Vin stood and followed the sound of Buck's raised voice to the other side of the room.

There he found Buck and the Police Captain in a heated discussion about jurisdiction.

"Captain …" Tanner looked at the name on the officer's shirt. "Captain Morris, I am sorry about your men, however this is part of an open MCAT investigation and we will be taking over the scene. Please leave any evidence you may already have collected and ask your men to vacate the premises. If you have any further complaints, take 'em to the Attorney Generals office." He turned to Buck. "They seized Agent Santos' weapon. Make sure it stays here."

Once the locals were gone, the MCAT agents set to work. Dr. 'Bones' Metfield arrived with the MCAT mobile analysis' Unit (M.A.U.) and the real investigation began. It did appear that Katrina had shot the first man; however the loss of blood was not enough to indicate a mortal wound. Fingerprints were lifted, distances measured and photos taken. Bones took charge of the dead body and promised Tanner a preliminary report by late tonight, along with the final report on yesterday's deceased suspects.

Several hours later they were finished, but the apartment was a mess. "Y'all are welcome to come and stay at the ranch until we can get this cleaned up." Tanner offered.

"Thanks Captain, but Greg said we can stay with him. We'll be closer to the lab for them, and I'll have a chance to tackle the cleanup here sooner. "Pam explained. "We will stay together and keep our eyes open."

"Make sure you hire some professional cleaners, and have that door replaced as soon as possible. MCAT will pay for it, so do it right."

"We appreciate it, and Vin, thanks for the brush up on hand to hand. "Katrina smiled. "You were right to torment us into learning."

Tanner just nodded his acknowledgment. "Buck, Ezra, let's go, 'm anxious for JD to start runnin' these prints, maybe we'll get a break."

Buck and Ezra went on to the Tanner house in Wilmington's truck, to meet their ladies, after a quick stop at Standish's townhouse to check on Huey, Dewey and Louie. Barbara had installed an automatic feeder for her beloved fish, and the southerner wanted to make certain it was working.

Vin stopped at Chris' to consult with JD about their findings. "Damn, it looks as if you've moved half the office out here." Tanner shook his head." I need you to process the fingerprints we found on the scene."

"I can get right on it Vin. With the upgrades I've installed it like having CASSIE'S twin here with us. Tomorrow I'll be over to upgrade yours." JD was excited about his creation. If anything ever happens to our main CASSIE, this network will be one helluva replacement."

"JD, you amaze me with your abilities sometimes." Tanner grinned. "But start on tryin' to match those prints now please."

"You got it Vin."

The Texan spent a few minutes with Nettie and the twins, while Casey and Linda were in the kitchen working on their evening meal. Tanner said hello and was almost to the door when Linda called to him.

"Vin can I see you for a minute in the den?"

Tanner sighed and followed her into the other room. "What can I do for you Linda?"

"You can tell me how to contact Chris. I need to talk to him."

"You can't talk to Chris, he only checks in three times a week and right now he needs to concentrate on his work." Vin was not about to discuss the danger Larabee was in with Linda.

"Then you need to tell me what's going on. Chris goes undercover, Kel gets run off the road, the unit is on high alert, and if I heard right Kat, Pam and Greg were also attacked. I did not ask a lot of questions when he told me what he wanted to do, but now I'm thinking I should have."

"Sorry Linda, you will just have to be patient and when Chris gets home he can tell you what he wants you to know about it. In the meantime you can help him the most by keepin' yourself and Grace safe. Since you decided to come home without informin' anyone, the least you can do now is cooperate and stick to the security measures we've set-up."

"Oh I will, but when you talk to my husband, you tell him that he had better call me, and I'm not gonna wait too damn long."

By the time Tanner walked out of the Larabee home, he felt his headache growing and it was only 2:00 pm. _*Damn it Chris, you better talk to me real soon!*_

Grace was in her crib, and Linda had fled to her own bedroom after talking to Vin, her and Chris' room. Only, Chris wasn't here, was he? He was still on some mission and they still wouldn't tell her anything, her, his wife!

She needed him, she needed him so badly. Even if it was only to talk for a while, talk to him about Grace. At least with Chris she felt she could talk about it all.

His arms around her when they talked would even be better.

She still couldn't get over the closed entry gate and the invasion of her and Chris' home. Although she was glad she wouldn't be alone with Grace, she still felt like they had broken in on her privacy, her and Chris'.

It was Chris who should be here, not them. Chris she could talk about the disaster this family trip had been. She had talked with Matt about it, he knew how their Luke and his wife were, but she had wanted Chris' understanding.

A soft whale came out of the baby's room and she groaned. She fell down on the bed and grabbed her head. In a minute, she would go to Grace in a minute.

Why was she crying so much? Why had she been crying so much all the time she had been with her family? She had been to two doctors while she was in Louisiana, but they both had assured her Grace was doing fine. At home, her sister-in law. Doris had patted her on her back and told her it happened, some babies cried a lot, it was something you just had to live through, before being demanded by her own eight kids.

That hadn't been all though. Their constant observations about her life had been just as bad. Shit, she could still hear their derisive comments about Chris running around in her head; the man they didn't think was good enough for their family.

"How could he leave you for so long when Grace is still so little, dear? It must be so hard on you." _*Not that you really helped,*_ Linda thought scornfully. _*You and your eight kids, pretending like it's nothing to have so many! Looking at me with those mocking eyes when I couldn't handle even one!*_

"Is she crying again? It's awful when you have a baby like that, isn't it? That is when you need the support from your husband the most. A baby that cries so much is not a burden to carry alone."

But Chris hadn't been there! And stuck on her own, in her brother's household, where they expected her to be fully able to handle one tiny child on her own, was when she had realized how much Chris had done for her. How wonderful it was that he had taken Grace out of her hands the moment he came home, so she could do something on her own for a while, go for a ride, go take a long, hot shower or go clean the toilet for Heaven's sake!

Share those broken nights with her…. *_Lord, this is not how you imagined it would be.*_

Her family did not understand…"He's still not back? Damn, Linda, what's that man of yours up to that he can't even call his own wife to check on her and his new baby? I don't get that; I really don't."

Even though she kept defending him, Linda did not know the answers to their questions either.

It had been wracking her nerves up until the point she couldn't take it anymore and had fled, fled home where people at least knew about Chris and his job. But it had rankled her, rankled her deep.

Not even one phone call from him to hear how she and Grace were doing. Not even one call to let him know just how awful everything was going and perhaps convince him it was time to come home. That Grace missed him so terribly that she hadn't stopped crying since he had been gone.

"I know I'm not your precious daddy!" she screamed when the wailing became more insistent. She was instantly ashamed with herself and hurried off to the baby's room, to her daughter. Grace was so little, how could she blame her precious baby for things she didn't understand herself?

All she knew was that she and Grace needed Chris.

Arthur Willis was not a happy man. Hans and Broderick had not reported in and according to his sources it was highly probable that they were both dead. Now his second team had run into trouble with their assignment. The only information Clark gave him over the phone was that he needed to meet with him immediately. So here he stood out in the middle of nowhere waiting on the only one of him men that apparently had survived the attack on the MCAT agents.

Clark was not out of his car before Willis laid into him. "What the fuck happened?"

"It went down bad, Rand is dead and I caught a bullet, it's only a flesh wound, but it's enough. I want my money so I can get the hell out of here. Once they check for prints they'll have my face plastered everywhere."

"You did not complete you assignment. What makes you think that I owe you money?"

"I figured that you'd want me out of the country before they have a chance to ask questions." Clark answered cockily.

"You're right, can't have them asking too many questions. On the other hand I suppose they can ask you what ever they want to, you won't be talking." Willis, who was standing behind Clark, pulled out his gun and cold bloodily shot him in the head, at point blank range.

Willis left the man's body where it fell. Calmly he walked back to his car, and picked up his phone to call Donner

**Santa Ana, California**

Adam and Creed were in Victor Donner's office giving him a report on their trip to Mexico They had completed the assigned mission and now Adam felt that Donner should give them some more lead way.

"What you've had us do so far, any errand boy could do, and that is not what we signed on for. When are you gonna start giving us some real work?" Carmichael's impatience was showing.

"Excuse me Carmichael, but the last time I checked, I was the boss. You work for me and will do what I want, when I want it! You will have a chance to prove your worth to me, when I say so and not before!"

Donner's phone rang. "What!" He listened. "What the fuck do you mean? …How many dead? ... Sonofabitch! ...No, come on back here first, I think maybe it's time we gave MCAT something they will never expect. We'll talk when you get here."

"Problems?" Creed asked

"Me? No, but if I worked for MCAT, I would be worried about right now. You two get the hell out of here I have some calls to make." Donner dismissed them.

Once they were out the door and out of earshot, Creed asked. "What do you think he is going to do?"

"I don't know, but I think we need to talk to Jonah, we're running out of time." Adam pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Jonah Drake, how may I help you?"

"Tell me." Adam barked into the phone.

"A storm passed through yesterday and wrecked havoc, there was some damage taken at the red house, the condo and I heard Texas even took a hit. You need to call the Texan right away to get a breakage report." Jonah passed the message and waited for a response.

Silence reigned on the line for a full minute and then Adam sent his own message." No, tell Texas a much bigger storm is on the way soon and this cowboy hasn't finished his ride."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Tanner Home**

Things were well under control in the Tanner household. Since the ground was soaked from last night's rainstorm, the children were playing up in the loft, and Kelli was finally resting on the couch in the family room. Rain had been by earlier to check on the redhead and agreed that rest was the best medicine she could have. Gunny was at Max's house, helping her sister unpack the last of her moving boxes. After Barbara and Inez assured her that they would take care of the Tanner's, Max had agreed to let them as long as they called her if she was needed. They decided to keep the evening low keyed, and that tomorrow the entire family would gather together in the afternoon.

Walter would be joining them for supper; he was staying in 'his' room downstairs while Mark, Paul, and Ross used his motor home for the weekend. Buck called a unit meeting for tomorrow morning that would include the full team. He was concerned about Vin pushing too hard, and wanted the Texan to take some time to recharge tonight. Wilmington also hoped that Chris would call by then, and they would have good news to share with the others. The moment they could confirm that Chris and Raphael were safe they could complete their plans to move in on Donner.

Vin found them all in the family room and readily accepted the coffee that Inez offered him. Sitting next to Kelli his first question was of course about how she was feeling. "How's the headache, baby? He drew her to his side and kissed the top of her head.

"About the same, how's yours." She could always tell when Vin was stressed and today was no exception.

"I took some aspirin and 'm fine. So where is everyone else?"

Buck gave him a rundown and told Tanner about the meeting. "I figured we could all use some time to regroup after the last twenty-four hours."

"Probably, tomorrow mornin' sounds good. We'll have Doc Metfield's autopsy reports to cover." Vin chuckled. "Besides I think JD has plans for my computer."

"I shall have my report finished tonight and we can begin to plan our next move." Ezra had the start of an alternate plan of action in his head. Once Chris, Raphael and Justin were secured, they could become the aggressors.

Inez nudged Buck, since the girls were with Mallory at the house now seemed to be an opportune time to discuss their decision. "We have two attorneys' present, and since this involves the Tanners, Inez and I want to run something past all of you."

"Shoot Bucklin," Vin had a good idea what his brother wanted to say.

"Well…we…Inez and I have talked, and we want to adopt Caleb."

The Texan grinned. He had suspected that this was what Buck was leading up to with the talk about school supplies and football games. "I think Caleb is a lucky young man."

"So you would approve?" Inez asked anxiously.

"Yes, and more importantly I believe that Caleb, Jason and Andi will approve. Our two have taken Caleb under their wings and they are determined that he ends up with good parents." Kelli smiled. "I can't think of any two people that would love him better."

"I would be happy to represent you." Barbara offered. "However before you talk to Caleb, are you certain? What about the girls and the new baby?"

"The girls love Caleb already as much as we do, and they want a big brother like Andi has. We haven't discussed specifics with them, but thanks to Jason they kinda understand what adoption means." Buck explained. "They know that it's special."

"We already know that our new baby is a girl, so that would give him three little sisters." Inez addressed Barbara. "I am Hispanic and Buck is Caucasian, our girls are both. We understand what it means to have a child of mixed race. I know we have more than enough love for Caleb to be part of our family, and his background or race will never be an issue in our house."

"I suggest that you talk to the girls and then Caleb, ultimately it will be his approval that is important. I don't think that will be a problem though, and I see no reason that we can't make this happen." Barbara smiled. "We can even have guardianship changed over to you and Buck, until we can finalize the adoption." She saw Vin nod in agreement.

Ezra cautioned, "It may take a little longer than the adoption of Jason and Andi. Kelli was blood related to them and they were pre-approved because of their foster care status. That doesn't mean you will face any problems, but it will take time."

"We understand, but we could talk to them today and get things started. If it all works out maybe an overnight for all the kids would be in order." Buck looked to Vin and Kelli.

"Absolutely, but you had better plan on more than a few overnights in the future once Jason finds out that Caleb will be staying on the Larabee 7 . Those two have become best friends and now that they will be related, we may all have our hands full." Kelli was happy, they might not ever find Danny, but Caleb would have a loving family and a chance at a future that he did not have before.

Vin squeezed her hand, he was pleased. Buck would be a great dad for Caleb, a strong influence for the child, and the perfect role model for the man he would become. Inez had the capacity to love and mother a hundred children, four would be easy for her. "Uncle Vin and Aunt Kelli will take their share of overnights, too."

"Tomorrow, I'll go over the procedure with you both, and if we are all in agreement, I can start the paperwork on Monday." Barbara took the smiles around the room to mean a consensus by all the parties involved.

Ezra raised his coffee cup, and offered a toast, from Uncle Ra. "To the Wilmington family, may their future be blessed with love and happiness."

They sat around for a while, planning how to handle the news with the other children and the rest of the family. They finally decided that Buck and Inez would talk to the girls alone and then come get Caleb. Once he and Inez told him what they wanted to do, the four of them could tell Jason and Andi, then extend the invitation for a sleepover. Tomorrow they would make an announcement to the rest of the family, provided that the kids did not tell everyone first.

Twenty minutes later Vin's cell phone rang. "Tanner," Vin answered on the second ring. "Josiah, I was expectin'…hang on a minute." He pointedly looked to Inez, and she did not need to read minds to know that this call concerned MCAT business.

"Barb, you and I should start supper. We'll leave this conversation to the MCAT agents." Inez closed the door as they left.

"Where in the hell is Chris?" Vin shouted into the phone, and apparently did not like the answer he received. "Fuck! Who does the sonofabitch think he is? Superman?"

Josiah repeated his earlier conversation word for word.

"I'm supposed to know what in the fuck that means? Damn it all to hell and back!" Tanner took a deep breath. "Sorry Josiah, it's not your fault that the ornery bastard is bein' difficult." Josiah tried to calm the waters and spoke for a minute. Vin sighed, "I don't know right now. The last time he played the lone ranger it was only him…Hell, I'll have to get back to you after I've had some time to think on it…Mal's fine and the kids are too. They miss you and send their love…I will, you watch your back."

The Texan closed his phone and barely resisted the overwhelming urge to throw it across the room.

**Santa Ana, California**

Adam had been driving around aimlessly for almost twenty minutes without saying a word. Creed was willing to give him some time to think, but when they passed the same street corner for the third time he figured that it was time to say something.

Raphael Cordova though, was ready for a serious discussion. "Chris, you gonna drive in circles all night or tell me what you got us into?"

Pulling the car to the side of the road, Chris dug into his pocket and came up with a handful of large bills. "I want you to take this, go to the mission and Josiah will take you to the airport. Use the cash to buy a ticket to Denver. I'm staying, but there is no reason you can't leave."

"Like hell I will! I have never left a partner on a case alone, and I am not about to start now! Just tell me what in the hell is going on."

"Vin wants me to call him. He is going to order us out, I know that's what he wants, but I can't do it. I want Donner and the only way I can see for justice to be served is to follow through with our original plan."

"Hell Chris, maybe he knows something we don't. Have you talked to him?"

"No…and I don't plan to. This is something I have to do, but you don't, so take the money and go."

"You are a hypocritical bastard, you know that. If anyone else pulled this shit, you would rip them a new asshole! You put Vin in charge for a reason. Do you remember what it was?"

"Yes, because I trust him to do the job, and I fully expect to have to answer for my decision. Hell it may cost me my job…and my best friend, but I can't leave those girls without knowing I've done everything possible to sink that bastard. This had gone on long enough."

"What about teamwork? Are you willing to take a chance that the unit will pay for your decision?" For the first time in this discussion Raphael thought he saw Chris waiver. "Think hard before you answer because I will not leave you without backup. We walked into the viper's nest together and that is the same way we walk out."

"I can't explain why, but I know I can't leave and I cannot ask you to disobey a direct order either." _*How can you explain to the man that is willing to risk his life for his partner, what you do not understand yourself? …That it is only a stupid nightmare that is making you stay*_

Raphael sighed. "Hell, it's not a direct order if I don't hear it. I just hope you're right, for both our sakes." He saw Chris about to argue. 'Don't even think about pulling rank on me. You're going rogue and God help me, I'm going with you. Now shut up and take us back…_Adam_."

**Denver, Colorado**

**Larabee 7 ~** **11"00Pm**

All of the kids had been ecstatic when Buck and Inez told them that they wanted to adopt Caleb. Any fears that the adults had that they might need a period of adjustment vanished when Jason and Andi were thrilled that Caleb would stay so nearby and become family. Caleb looked around shyly and a bit dazed, but when Buck pulled him in his lap and asked him if Caleb wanted to be his son, the boy's whole face lightened up. And when Andi squealed that he could call everyone else uncle and aunt now, he carefully tried it out with the two people who had given him his first home, the Tanners. He called them Uncle Vin and Aunt Kelli, and his hug for them was so heartfelt that it moved most of those present to tears. Jason and Andi eagerly went to the Wilmington home for a sleepover celebration.

Ezra and Barbara had called it a night about thirty minutes ago and Kelli was starting to get impatient, waiting on her husband. She knew Vin was disturbed by Chris' decision to deliberately avoid talking to him and that he needed some alone time to think. However he had been out on the deck, drinking beer for almost two hours and she decided that he had brooded enough.

Kelli limped out the door and had to stop long enough for her vision to adjust to the darkness." You've been out here a long time Tanner. You ready for some company?"

Vin was stretched out on one of the deck loungers and motioned for her to join him. "Yep." The Texan carefully watched her move slowly across the short distance to him and then gently drew her down beside him. "Clear skies, clean fresh air, it's a beautiful night. Layin' here lookin' at the mountains silhouetted by the moon, it hard to believe there was a storm ragin' through here yesterday." He leaned over and kissed her on the temple. "Nights like this can almost make a man forget the evil that lurks in this world, waitin' for him to falter."

"We could run away from home, pack up the children and head for those mountains." Kelli snuggled against him. "We won't take any phones or pagers, just you, me the kids, and Mother Nature. Or we can say to hell with the rest of the world and just lay here makin' out."

"Either one sounds good to me. " Vin tightened his hold and possessed her with a kiss that was demanding, yet gentle. The kind of kiss he needed to bring himself home from the dark place his thoughts had taken him. "Love you, Kel"

She could feel the turmoil that was raging inside her Texan. Vin was hurting and the only thing Kelli could do was, to be here, and be prepared to listen when he was ready to talk." Love you too, Tanner."

Their physical act of love would come later, for now Vin concentrated on the powerful emotions that passed between them. This is what he had missed in previous relationships with women, the intimacy that demanded nothing, but gave so much. The love between them offered the gift of just being, and finding contentment in doing so, the pleasure of lettin go, and having no need to explain. Together they lay in comfortable silence until Tanner finally spoke.

"Chris has completely shut me out Kel. He's only done this one other time and now…Hell…I have no idea what he's thinkin'…if he's thinkin' at all. I only know that he has put me in one helluva bad position. He might as well have slapped handcuffs on all of us, because we have to keep playin' defense as long as he and Raphael are in that hellhole. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't."

"You think he's in trouble don't you?"

"I think…" Vin sighed. "I think he may not have been ready to take on this assignment. It's only been a few months since he went through all that shit with Jack and then…"

"The drugs… this is a test for him isn't it?' Realization hit Kelli hard. "Chris Larabee cannot admit that he may need a support system. So mister I can do it myself is out to prove that he can do what millions of other can't. Go it alone and take on anythin' right? Damn it! I though he finally recognized the fact that even he has his limits!"

"I'm only guessin' Kel, I really don't know, and I reckon that right about now he doesn't either. The only thing that I'm certain of is the fact that I have to make some tough calls in the next few days, and anyway you look at it, 'm screwed.

"Vin I wish I knew what to say that would help."

"That's the thing baby, there are no easy answers. I have a responsibility to the unit and to Travis to keep it going. I'm supposed to make the decisions that will either keep them alive or get them killed. On the other hand, my brother has turned into a maverick, and he is makin' uninformed decisions that affect all of us, without a second thought about the consequences."

"As hard and cold as it may sound, you have to forget that he's family and do what you would do if it were any other agent jeopardizin' the protection of the unit." She raised her head to look into his eyes. "Vin, he's my dad and I love him, as much as you do, but he has chosen the wrong time to go Larabee on you."

"My gut says he's in over his head and my first impulse is to go and try to help him, but…"

"Then you should quit and go after him, shift the responsibility of MCAT to someone else, and hope like hell it works out okay." She hoped that her flippant statement would cut through the conflicted misgivings that that Vin was experiencing.

"You know I can't do that Kel, not when we're bein' attacked from all directions, and accordin' to Lar'bee more is comin', he just doesn't know what."

Kelli reached up and stroked his cheek. "I do know that and so does dad. Chris left you in charge because he knows that you are strong enough to do the right thing, regardless of the fallout. Just listen to yourself Vin, you'll find the path you need to follow."

Tanner laid his hand over hers. "Like I said before baby, you do know how to cut to the heart of the problem." Kelli had not told him anything that he had not already known, but talking it out helped to put everything in perspective. His responsibility to MCAT and the agents had to take priority, but he would continue to try and protect Chris the best that he could, in spite of his Larabee stubbornness.

_*Chris, you have nothing to prove, come home.*_

**Santa Ana, California **

_He was back in that damn cabin and Jack was standing over him, laughing. *Goddamn you Jack, you're dead! It's over!*_

_But it's not over Chris, as long as you remember, it's still a part of you. The drugs may be gone, but you can still feel them, the euphoric rush you felt as they poured into your veins. The nightmare free sleep they provided. They can make the ugliness go away for you._

_The scene in his mind changed, and he saw Alberto attacking the young girls that he pulled off the truck. Reyes was holdin two girls apart from the others and he could hear the blond headed one screaming. "Daddy, help me! Make them stop!"_

_The other child did not scream, but her piercing blue stare spoke louder than any words could_. _*What are you doing? You travel to the past when the people you love are hurting in the present Do something to help them, before it's too late. The storm is coming*_

_*Chris, you have nothing to prove, come home.*_

_Forget them Chris, you can make it all stop. Trust me, I helped you before, I can help you now. You don't need them; you only need to pick up that bottle._

_*Go away Jack, get the hell out of my life, and take you fucking drugs with you!*_

"ADAM! CARMICHAEL, WAKE UP!" Creed shook the man that seemed to be lost in a nightmare until he received a response. "Are you with me here?"

"Yeah…bad dream…I'm fine now."

"Hell, this place is nothing but a bad dream. You were asleep when I left this morning, but I did bring you some coffee." Creed handed him the container.

"Thanks," he took the coffee with shaking hands. "You find out anything interesting?"

"Not a helluva lot, but Donner is meeting with that FBI guy today…Zimmerman…and I did pick up this. " He pulled a new phone from his pocket. "It a camera phone, with internet access. I figured we could start sending some pictures home of sunny California."

"Good idea, but you had better keep that out of sight, if you plan on keeping it." Adam apparently felt better after ingesting the caffeine. "What time is it?

"Almost ten, Zimmerman should be here by noon, so shake a leg and get moving."

"Are you always this bossy in the morning?"

"Yep, it's one on my most endearing traits don't you think?" Creed grinned.

"Hell, it's no wonder you're still single. Now get the hell out of the way so I can go take a shower." Adam threw back the covers and entered the bathroom. Once he closed the door all pretense of feeing good drained out of him. He locked the door and slid down to sit on the cold tile floor, holding his throbbing arm.

_*Flashbacks, Nathan said they were a possibility, but you never believed it could happen. You arrogantly thought it was all behind you. That damn Demerol must have triggered it. What in the hell are you gonna do, Larabee? You sure as hell can't continue thus way!*_

**Larabee 7~ August 12**

**Saturday Morning**

Inez, Linda, Max, Casey and Rain were keeping the kids occupied at the Larabee ranch house, while they prepared lunch under Gunny and Nettie's supervision. Once the MCAT meeting was over, they would take everything over to the Tanner's deck and feed the hungry mass of agents.

All team members were present and prepared for their conference. It seemed strange to not be in their familiar war room, but it was nice to have everyone together, especially after the events of the last few days. They gathered in Tanner's living room, and waited for him to begin

"Y'all all are aware of what's happened, and except for the forensics reports, I see no need to rehash the events of the last forty-eight hours. However, we have good reason to believe that more is on the way, and we need to be ready for it. Greg, you have those reports?"

"Yes sir, the three deceased suspects have been identified and I think JD has a rundown for you on their identities." He paused while JD passed out folders to the others." The first two suspects, Hans Riesman and Broderick Landon, have long criminal histories, both died at the scene of the attempted abduction of Agent Coulter." He looked up at Tanner, who nodded. "Broderick was killed when Captain Tanner fired his gun and the bulled entered the suspect's upper chest, killing him instantaneously. Riesman died as a result of a knife wound to the heart.

We have no way of tracing the drugs they used to subdue Agent Coulter. Aside from recreating the staged accident, we were unable to trace their movement before that. Nothing was found to make any further connections to another individual. Their vehicles were rented under assumed names and paid for in cash.

The deceased suspect from Agent Walton's apartment was identified as Randal Davis. He has the same type of criminal history as the other two, but we could find no connection between them. He died from massive internal bleedin, caused by a bullet from Agent Santos's gun. The second suspect was injured, but fled the scene. The State Police found a body late yesterday, and a preliminary report from Bones indicates that he was the same man that was in Walton's apartment. The interesting thing to note is that the flesh wound he exhibited was minor; he was executed, by a point blank shot to the head from an unknown weapon."

"No loose ends." Buck solemnly stated.

"So we have nothing to go on from either incident?" Mark questioned.

"We do know from a statement made to Agent Coulter, that Donner sent those men to kidnap her. However, that alone is not concert evidence, so we keep working on it." Tanner explained. "Greg, you and Kat continue to work on findin' anythin' that might connect those four men."

"Paul and I found that O'Mara Enterprises does an extensive amount of business with South America. My guess is that in addition to human trafficking, they are into drugs and gunrunning, too." Nathan passed around information sheets to the other agents. 'This is a list of all the countries they have done business with in the last three years."

"If we can't prove the trafficking, maybe we can put them away on the drugs or guns." Ross did not care what they went down on as long as they went down.

"We are aware that they recently had some type of operation in Mexico, we're waiting for a full report on that. " Ezra thought to himself that they would be waiting until hell froze over, before Chris called in a report. "However Justin Aka Billy Ray has secured a position as personal driver for the Costa Mesa Chief of Police and is in a position to obtain vital information."

"What about the Commander and Raphael?" Pam asked. "Are they okay?"

"As of yesterday afternoon, they were both alive and well." Ezra answered.

JD stood, "Someone tried to breech our personnel records. I had each one encoded with extra security measures and should know within twenty-four hours who did it. I found that they were specifically looking for picture identifications of every agent except, Kelli, Ezra, and me. I have to assume that is because Donner already knows what we look like. The intruder spent an excessive amount of time trying to access Vin and Chris' files."

"Donner has pictures of Vin and Chris?" Buck angrily shouted his question.

"Yes and no. Both files are sealed due to their days in the military and the top-secret missions they executed. Our spy evidently does not have a high enough security clearance to get to them. Yours either Buck. However, pictures of Chris are accessible on the Internet, all the publicity he has received in the last year has made certain of that. I did a search on each of our names and his was the only one that had pictures available. I scanned them so you would know what was out there." JD handed them to Vin, who then passed them to Ezra."

"Pam, you did some work on securing the files for the witness protection program, work with Mallory and develop something for ours. JD I want you to finish your upgrades and find me some damn link between Donner and O'Mara Enterprises to drugs, guns, or human trafficking! You and Pam will work from the office next week, but Mallory will work from Chris' home terminal. Nathan, you, Mark and Paul explore the South American connection; find us a backdoor into this organization, drugs or guns, either one, I don't care. We are gonna take Donner down one way or another and we aren't going to sit on our hands while he's planning another way to hit us."

Vin gave Kelli a signal and she slipped out to call the other ladies about lunch.

Tanner continued. "Ross, I want extra security on our building, work it out with Crandall and don't let him order you around. Oh and keep Chris'' name out of it, he and Crandall had a run in when Ezra's Jag exploded and the man is probably not over it. Buck, I want to see you and Ezra when we finish. The rest of you, take every precaution you can in the next couple of weeks, we know its coming, but we don't know what, when or how. As of today we are moving our game to offense, because havin' to stay on the defensive sucks. Agent Wilmington and I will be away until Tuesday. Agent Standish will be in charge. Now, if you will join Kelli on the deck, I believe our lunch is on its way."

As soon as the rest of the team was out the door, Vin turned to Ezra and Buck, "Ez, I know it's a lot but I need you to do two things. I want all sensitive data removed from our office and brought here to the ranch. Work out a plan with Walter to get a start on the facility we agreed on… I know we said we would wait until this case was over, but…hell JD has already started to duplicate some of CASSIE"S files, and I see no need to wait on the rest of it. I also need you to keep an eye on Kel for me, and stay on top on things at the office until Buck and I get back." Tanner gave him a sheet of instructions. "This is what I need you to do."

"Certainly I will do it, but do you really feel this is necessary?" Ezra looked over the list.

"Yes."

Buck could not stand the suspense any longer. "Where in the hell are we going, Vin?"

"California, Chris won't call us, so we'll have to pay a visit to him."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Santa Ana, California ~ Sunday ~ August 13**

**Great Circle Airfield**

Cord and Sam Buchman stepped off their private plane. Both men wore full western attire including, tight black jeans, cowboy boots, and Stetson hats. They garnered more than their share of attention as they walked over to their waiting rental. Sam slid behind the wheel to drive them to their hotel, while his younger brother reclined the passenger seat to catch a few winks. The Buchman brothers were from Texas and in town to meet a business associate, plus have a little fun.

The valet opened the door and Sam threw him the keys." Here ya go son." He slipped him a ten, grabbed his bag and followed Cord inside.

When they reached the front desk, Sam did the talking. "Sweetheart, we have a reservation, Buchman's the name."

"Yes sir, room 310," she gave him two keys.

Sam leaned over the desk. "Darlin', we have a little business to take care of and then we wanna have some fun. Where can two good 'ol boys go to get some action around here?"

"I wouldn't know sir." She looked helplessly at the bellhop.

"I'd be happy to assist you sir." He picked up their bags. "Follow me please."

He led them to their room and gave them a few suggestions for their evening activities. Cord slipped him a fifty. "Thanks, we'll take it from here."

Collapsing across one of the beds Vin growled. "I don't know how in the hell I let Ezra talk me into this. "Damn, my feet hurt. Tell me again why I had to wear new boots?"

"Ezra's plan," Buck groaned when he tried to pull his own right boot off. "We're rich Texans that enjoy spending money. We want to stir up as much attention as we can so people will remember us as just that. Who is their right mind would believe that we're federal agents?"

"Right, I still say we should just go to the club, find Chris and kick his ass' till he sees reason."

"Real low keyed approach huh?" Buck sighed. "Look Vin, Ezra may be a bit paranoid about this, but he does have a point. If Chris and Raphael stay rouge and refuse to come home, we don't want our little visit to draw the wrong type of attention and have Donner asking questions. This way we're just two rowdy Texans that will be gone in twenty-four hours."

"That's fine, but this irate Texan has a big bone to pick with a rogue cowboy and 'm not leavin' 'til he hears everythin' I have to say. Even if it means that I have to beat it into that bad-tempered hardhead of his."

**The Silver Slipper**

Adam slipped on a long sleeved shirt after changing the dressing on his arm. It still throbbed and the he suspected that the redness around it meant that wound had become worse. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered Nathan saying that wood was notorious for causing infections, but any medical treatment would have to wait. Taking the pain medicine that doctor in Mexico gave him was the only alternative to going to the emergency room.

_*You can handle this Chris, you need to just for a while, to see this through.* _He swallowed three of the capsules and went out to meet Creed.

Creed was sitting at one on the tables out front, playing solitaire. "I thought I'd have to send a search party after you."

"Was I on a damn time table?" Adam snapped irritability.

"No, the club is closed, but Donner has had a steady stream of visitors this morning. Zimmerman has been here again and gone, Victor in there with another associate now. I sent pictures home; maybe they can identify who it is." Creed discreetly showed the pictures to Adam.

Adam looked around; it appeared that they were alone in the big room. "Where is everyone?"

"Hell, by their standards it's early. The only ones moving around are Donner, Willis, and visiting associates. You want to stay and observe or go grab some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry, let's stick around and see who else shows up. Deal the damn cards."

**Denver, Colorado**

**Larabee home ~ morning**

Linda heard footsteps following her, but she didn't stop until she was in Grace's room and held her crying daughter in her arms. When she turned to go, she saw Miss Nettie standing in the doorway, looking at her worriedly.

"Linda, you look awful! Is Grace crying again?"

That heartfelt concern suddenly released her damned up flood of tears.

"Yes, yes she is, Miss Nettie. And I don't know what to do! She's been crying and crying all the time ever since… since Chris has been gone! Nothing helps; only when I feed her is she quiet! And for a little while after! But I can't feed her every two hours! They say there should be four hours between feedings by now! And… and the doctors all say there's nothing wrong with her."

"There, dear. There, there, everything will be all right, you'll see. Now, let me take a look."

Grace was taken out of her hands firmly.

"Linda, I've been watching both of you since I arrived, and I can tell you right as rain what's wrong here. This baby is hungry."

"But… but I feed her even more than according to the schedule! I feed her a lot!"

"I don't know how come, my dear, but I can assure you this baby needs feeding." She looked Linda over sternly. "Maybe something happened to your milk, but it isn't enough for her anymore. I'll take care of it, I'm pretty sure Casey still has some formula with her and I'll feed her by spoon until we have a bottle. You!" The old lady looked at her sternly. "You get some rest, right now!"

"Do you really think that's… that's..." God, she felt awful now, a failure as a mother. She had let her child go hungry all these weeks?

A wrinkled hand was put on her shoulder and Nettie gave her a soft shake. "Linda, she looks fine to me, so I gather you have been feeding her a lot more than that schedule, which means no harm is done. But it's exhausting you, child, and it has to stop. Now, let old Nettie take care of everything and it will all be fine, you'll see."

It felt so good that someone took over, took the responsibility for a while. Linda nodded, too tired suddenly to argue. She still couldn't get over that it might be hunger, simple as that, but at the moment she didn't care what it was, as long as it stopped!

"Thank you, Miss Nettie. Thank you so very much."

"Any time dear. Now, get that sleep!"

Once on the bed she sighed, deeply. If only Chris was here, then things wouldn't have become such a mess... Did he even know how much she needed him? Needed him to be safe and at home? Thinking about her husband, wondering what was going on with him and why he stayed away so long, she fell in an exhausted sleep.

**Tanner Home~ afternoon**

Kelli was still under doctor's orders to say quiet and rest, but she was finding it difficult to follow his instructions. She watched as the children prepared to go out. The kids were ready to run, but Caleb hung back to talk to the redhead.

"Aunt Kelli, are you sure it's okay?" Caleb was excited about his upcoming move to the Wilmington home, but he did not want to hurt Kelli's feeling

"Of course, it's okay. You should be excited; this is a big event in your life." Kelli sat down so she was eye level with the child. "You know as much as we would love for you to stay with us forever, I am really happy that you will be so close by. The Wilmington's want you to be part of their family and you get the best of both worlds. You'll have parents and sisters that love you, plus a ton of aunts, uncles and cousins who will love you too."

"I love you." Caleb exclaimed, and threw his arms around Kelli's neck.

Kelli held him tight as she held back the tears that threatened." I love you too. Now I think Jason is waiting for you, something about a fort?"

"Yeah, we're building one." He grabbed two Granny Smith apples from the fruit bowl on the table and ran out the door to meet Jason.

Barbara picked up her coffee cup. "I hope he can last out the week until the guardianship change is completed."

"That is one excited little boy." Linda laughed. "Who would have thought Inez and Buck would adopt?"

"It not really so surprising, they love children and Caleb is a lovable kid." Kelli commented. "I just wish I could figure out why Nathan is so against it."

"He didn't say anything in front of Caleb, but I think he and Buck had a few words over it." Linda shrugged her shoulder. "I'm sure it will all work out."

"Linda, I can't stand it any longer. Please let me hold my sister for a while, I don't see near enough of her." Kelli reached out as Linda passed Grace over to her. "Lord, she's grown so much and her eyes are so beautiful, Larabee green, just like her daddy."

"Yes she has, and her daddy is missing out on a lot." Linda supposed it was now or never. "Vin won't do it, so Kel, tell me how to call Chris."

"Linda, I don't know how to reach him, he's undercover, and no one can just call him up. He has certain check-in times and as long as he meets them, we have to assume he's fine. You should know that."

"Somebody has to be talking to him right? Couldn't they just get in contact with Chris and tell him to call me? Linda pleaded, not willing to admit that she was so overwhelmed with the demands of motherhood that she needed Chris to help her.

Kelli gazed across the table at the blonde in disbelief. "Let me get this straight. Not only do you want to interfere in your husband's work, you also want to jeopardize a federal operation, and endanger the lives of several agents. Not to mention puttin' your own life and your daughter's life at risk simply because you say so?

"Not because I say so." Linda said in her own defense." Surely he has some free time."

Kelli said in a low voice so as not to startle the baby. "What part of undercover is so difficult to understand? Chris Larabee, your husband, my father**, **became someone else the moment he got on that damn plane and left Colorado. So no, you can't talk to him."

Barbara had been following the conversation between Kelli and Linda with interest. Thinking about it, she decided to put her two cents in. "I'm the newbie in this wild bunch, but even I know there will be times I will not be able to reach Ezra. You need to try and be patient."

Trying a different tactic to get information the blond asked. "So where did Vin and Buck go on such short notice? And don't you dare tell me you don't know!" Linda huffed.

"Of course I know where they went. Vin said that they were going to a rodeo." Kelli told the blond. "He said somethin' about roundin' up a rouge stallion and possibly castratin' it if he give 'em any problems."

**The Silver Slipper**

Cord grumbled all the way to the club. "I smell like a damn brewery." Sam had liberally doused him with alcohol after they left the hotel. If he was going to act drunk, he needed the rights props.

"Little brother, I never knew that you were such a whiner. Quit your bellyaching' and save some of that grumbling for the cowboy. He's the one that deserves it." Sam laughed and shook his head. "Besides, I had to do the same thing."

"This had better work! And just so we're straight, I do not whine or bellyache!" Cord growled. "I hate this; it would be so much easier to just kick his ass."

"You might have your chance to do just that before this night is over. Just make certain that we find a way to get that note to the cowboy in question."

For a Sunday evening the club was relatively crowded. The blaring music assaulted their eardrums as they entered the darkened room, and it was time to put on their own show.

"Yew Haw!" Sam let out a yell." Hot damn, we made it!"

Cord, a bit unsteady on his feet meandered over to the bar and slapped a hundred dollar bill on the smooth surface. "Whiskey, straight, two shots, and leave the bottle."

Adam looked up from the corner table, where he and Creed sat. He knew that voice, and that yell was unmistakable. *_Damn! What in the____hell is Buck doing here?" _He felt like shit, his arm burned and no matter how many he took, the damn pills that the doctor gave him had stopped knocking out the pain. The last thing he needed or wanted was to have to answer any damn questions about his actions.Elbowing Creed in the ribs, he nodded toward the front of the club, this called for some investigating.

Ryan took note of the two cowboys, and decided that at least one of them was way over the limit, but he set the bottle on the bar anyway, slipping the hundred into his pocket. He then turned to talk to one of the waitress as Adam and Creed made their way through the crowd.

"Here come our two lovebirds now." The bartender flashed a brilliant smile. "Hey sweet cheeks, are you ready to ditch that Latin lover of yours, and spend time with a younger stud?"

Sam followed the younger man's line of vision and almost choked on his whiskey, drawing attention from those close by. Cord pounded his brother on the back and grinned. The older Buchman brother's blue eyes lit up with amusement when he realized that he was not the only one that saw the twosome approaching.

"Sir, are you all right?" Ryan looked at the mustached cowboy

"Yep, just got somethin' stuck in my craw."

Sam could feel the heat from the intense glare aimed in his direction as Adam and Creed straddled the adjacent barstools. Ignoring the two men seated next them, Cord slapped another hundred on the bar and told the bartender. "Drinks fer ever' body, and even include them lovebirds over there." He tiled his head to indicate the 'couple' seated next to them."

_*What the fuck are doing here.*_

_*You never call, you don't write, not even a postcard… sweet cheeks? What the hell do you think I'm doing here?*_

_*Vin!*_

_*Don't Vin me! You need to haul your ass out of here!*_

_*Not a chance in hell! Go home!*_

Adam did not miss the flash of anger in the blazing blue orbs of the younger man, before he turned away.

Sam shouted as the next act took the stage. "Look at that Cord! You reckon my Becky Sue could learn to move like that?"

"My Gina knows moves that would put that girl to shame. Hell that one ain't half growed yet. Where'rethe real women in this joint?" Cord spouted off.

"Hell brother, all the real women are in Texas." Sam poured another drink.

As if on cue two scantily dressed, but obviously underage girls, made an appearance, draping themselves all over the two 'Texans'.

Sam removed the arms that were wrapped around his neck and smiled sweetly. "Sugar, I 'preciate the offer, but I think it's past yer bedtime."

Cord grabbed the hand that was reaching to lay claim to parts of his anatomy that he considered off limits. "The boys are private property, no trespassin' without a personal invite." The two rejected young ladies appeared to pout and then they moved on down the bar to the next customers.

Adam finally spoke. "What's so special about the women in Texas?"

Cord winked and drawled, "They don't come much livelier."

"Then perhaps you and your brother should just mosey on back to Texas and leave the California women to real men." Creed joined the conversation.

A Cheshire grin creased the older Texan's face as he pointedly looked from Cortez to Carmichael. "Reckon if there were any _real_ men around here, you two wouldn't be so smug. In fact, where I come from, your kind wouldn't be caught dead in female strip joint."

"Course, I don't reckon, you'd know about what _real_ men like." Cord added, prepared from what he knew was coming. It did not take long to get the reaction he was aiming for.

Carmichael's fist connected to the younger Texan's jaw with his first swing and the brawl began. It didn't last that long, but enough damage was done to draw Victor Donner's attention. His men put a stop to the fisticuffs' and separated all the participants involved. Wills had hold of Cord's arm, while his partner held on to Sam.

Donner stepped forward. "Gentlemen, you will leave on your own or with the help of my men. It's your choice."

Cord, pulled away from Willis and then he laid out a stack of large bills on the bar. "That ought ta cover any damages to yer club." He took a step toward Carmichael, stuffed some bills in his shirt pocket, and grinned. "That was one helluva a good brawl, almost as good as back home." He patted Carmichael's chest. "Come visit our neck of the woods sometime."

_*Be there!*_

Sam grabbed Cord's arm. "Come on brother, I think we done wore out our welcome here."

Donner watched the men leave, before turning on Adam and Creed. "I don't pay you to start fights with paying customers. Get out and don't come back until you have both cooled off."

Adam's temper was boiling and he started to smart off, but Creed pushed him toward the door. In a low voice only Adam could hear he snapped. "Not here and not now."

Once they were outside the club, and far enough away so as not to be heard, Adam let his anger out. "We don't need a goddamn babysitter checking up on us."

"Empty your damn pocket." Creed retorted.

Carmichael pulled out two folded over hundred-dollar bills with a small slip of paper tucked in between them. There was a crude map drawn on the note with a short message that Adam read aloud. "Your ride's over Cowboy! One hour…BE THERE!

"That ornery ass Texan believes that he can order me around? Who in the hell does Tanner think he is?"

Buck leaned against their rented SUV, and hissed as he rubbed his aching hand. "You couldn't find another way to pass Chris the damn note?"

Vin shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Yeah, good and painful for both of us, and you're gonna have one helluva shiner tomorrow. You think they'll show?" 

"I don't know. Chris ain't actin' like our Chris, plus he's hurt."

"Hurt? You mean from the fight?"

"No, he favored his left arm, even before he hit me and he didn't pull his punches like I did." Vin knew he would be sore as hell tomorrow. "He's not even thinkin' like Lar'bee, and he's holdin' a lot of anger inside." For the brief time that Chris allowed him in his head, he felt the turmoil that plagued the older man.

"Vin, maybe I should talk to him."

"Uh uh Buck, he shut me out, not to mention disregarded a direct order. The whole purpose on me being in charge was to keep an objective view of the operation and protect MCAT while Lar'bee was under. Chris is acting like he's the only one out here. He's put the entire unit in jeopardy and he is gonna tell me why."

Looking at his watch, Buck shook his head. "It's been over an hour and they're not here. You sure the map was clear enough?" All Wilmington was certain of is that they were somewhere near Big Canyon Reservoir.

"Nothin' wrong with the map, Lar'bee knows where we are."

Headlights indicated the approach of company. Keeping the SUV between them and the unknown car, Buck and Vin's hands stayed on their weapons until they could identify their visitors. The car stopped and Raphael called out to them as he exited the driver's side of the vehicle

Chris came out of the passenger side, advancing angrily toward the truck**,** and setting a course straight for Tanner. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Vin did not back down from the coming confrontation. "I'm doin' my goddamnjob! Trackin' down a rouge agent who seems to think he's the lone ranger!"

Buck intervened. "Maybe we should talk about this with cooler heads."

Larabee snapped. "Stay out of this Buck; this is between me and Tanner!" Chris needed a target for his mounting frustrations, and the young Texan provided him one.

Vin's own anger exploded. "The sonofabitch wants a fight Buck, and he's got one! Bring it on cowboy!" Tanner didn't hold back as he did in the club, he lit into Larabee with all the pent up rage that he had held in check since he had received Chris' last message. They were not sparring for a class demonstration; both men faced one another with a burning ferocity. Chris got in several good hits, before Vin grabbed his injured left arm and applied enough pressure to stop the raging black storm that Chris had unleashed.

A winded Tanner held on to Larabees' arm and drew in a deep breath, "You want to continue this bullshit or are you ready to talk?"

Out of breath and in pain, Chris jerked away from the Texan, glaring at the younger man. Once he had the burning pain in his arm under control he ignored Vin and turned his attentions to Wilmington. "Take him home Buck, and I want both of you to stay there!"

"You want? You refuse to be called in, jeopardizin' the entire unit as well as risk your own life and three other agents undercover. You know nothin' about what is goin' on and you have the balls to stand there makin' demands about what you want! You are fuckin' unbelievable! "Tanner yelled." I've come damn close to losing four agents in the last three days, includin' you daughter and do you care to know. Hell no! Hackers are breakin' into our personnel records lookin' for information on your ass! I've had to send all our families into seclusion and the whole damn unit is on high alert. I've got four dead suspects and I have to sit on my hands playin' defense because you want everythin' your way. You shut us all out, and owe me an explanation Lar'bee. I'm not leavin' 'til I get one!"

"I'm staying; you'll just have to work around it! You seem to forget who is in command of MCAT. This is my unit and you take your orders from me, Tanner!"

"What happened to the Lar'bee that said 'this is NOT a mission we will pursue at any costs'? You want to command, then get your ass back to Denver and do it! You stay here and you'll be nothin' more than out of control agent that has left the reservation and is runnin' wild."

"Your job is to mind the store in my absence, not dictate to me what I can and can't do!"

"MY job is to lead the agents that work in this unit and 'til you walk back in that officethat is what I plan to do. The only man I have to answer to is Travis. When you get back, 'm gone, until then I am in charge and you can consider this a warning. MCAT has enough to take down Costa Mesa PD thanks to Justin and Zimmerman is history anytime we want him, thanks to Vance. We are going on the offensive against Donner, and we are gonna take him any way we can, along with anyone that stands in our way. I will not sit back and wait for you to get off that damn fence you're sittin' on, while MCAT is under attack."

"I can fix that!" Chris turned to Wilmington. "Buck, as of now, you're in charge."

Buck hated being caught between two men that he loved and cared for, but he had to think with his head and not with his heart "Sorry stud, you're the one that put Vin in charge, he has Travis backing him, too, and unless you're coming back, he's the man I take orders from. Looking from where I stand, he's done a helluva job under some tough circumstances. Hell, he ought to get a medal just for handling Linda, she and Grace are home by the way, if you're interested."

Ignoring the reference about his family Chris only focused on Buck's refusal to take over." Fine, you two want to mutiny, go ahead. I will take Donner down myself, my way. I don't need your approval or your interference. Get the hell out of California and go back to Denver, take Cordova with you if you want, but I'm not leaving."

Vin briefly considered knocking Chris out coldand dragging his ass back to Colorado, but reason said even that would not stop him. Whoever this man was, he was not the Chris Larabee that he knew and Tanner had no idea what was wrong with him or how to keep him from self-destructing. The Texan was torn between loyalty to his brother and his responsibility to the other fifteen MCAT agents, as well as their families that were depending on his direction.

The deciding factor for Vin, was Chris' refusal to listen, and his apparent apathy about his family's welfare. "I'm sorry you feel that way Chris, my resignation will be waiting for you on your desk, effective the day you return to Denver. You might consider callin' your wife though; she's scared about what's been happenin' and worried about you."

Chris did not give an answer; he simply turned and went back to the car.

Vin looked over at Cordova. "Rafael, your daughters are safe. Your wisest action would be to return to Colorado with us, because it's your life at risk too. However, I'll let you make that call as long as you realize that MCAT cannot sanction or protect you if you stay."

"I know, and while I may not agree with him, he needs someone to watch his back. I'll stay, and I will also be making the check-ins with Josiah myself from now on. You need to send a message, I'll get it. I don't know if I can influence the man, but I will try. You should have some pictures that I sent, waiting on you when you get back to Denver, maybe they will help. As soon as I get more, I'll pass them along."

Tanner nodded, and a non-verbal understanding passed between them. Raphael would do what Vin could not; stay here to protect Chris to the best of his ability, in spite of Larabees' careless actions.

"Watch both of your backs Cordova. Itis no longer a question of if they find out who Adam Carmichael is, but when. I don't know how much time any of us have before the shit hits the fan. I can only pray that it's enough."

Cordova shook Vin's hand and received a slap on the shoulder from Buck. Taking the keys from his pocket, Raphael retraced his steps back to the car. He was aware that he might be walking into more trouble than he could walk out of, but his personal code of ethics would not allow him to leave Chris out here on his own. He vowed to himself that he would make every effort to get to the root of Larabees' growing anger and attempt to defuse it…before it was too late.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Santa Ana, California**

**Monday~ August 14~6:00 am**

Neither Buck nor Vin slept much, both men deeply disturbed by the hostile attitude that Chris had displayed a few hours earlier. Tanner finally gave up and decided that he was ready to get the hell out of dodge. Standing in a hot shower to relieve his aching muscles he thought about the events of the previous evening.

_*You handled that really well Tanner. What made you so certain that seeing Chris would resolve anything? It seems that you only managed to make matters worse. Hell, not only has he shut you out, now he thinks Buck has turned against him. Vin, he did not act as if it made a difference. He didn't even ask about his family, or Kel or anyone else. What in the hell has he gotten himself into? The only time he has ever behaved this way was when…No; he couldn't be back on drugs because. Chris is smarter than that. Since when does being smart mean a former addict can't have a relapse? You heard what Nathan said, Chris would have to face the possibly that certain drugs could affect him for the rest of his life. Chris was still vulnerable; he had no damn business putting himself out there so soon after his troubles with Jack. Then again, maybe it is the stress of this damn case. Lord knows that it has played hell with everyone's mental process*. _

Pounding on the bathroom door drew him back from his musings. "You plan on camping out in there all day"

"Be out in a minute Buck." Vin turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Wrapping one around his waist, he took another to dry his hair, and unlocked the door. "It's all yours."

"He speaks! I thought you had forgotten how." Buck took note of the bruises that were starting to show on Tanner's body. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure you are and I'm Mother Teresa. Vin he…"

"Leave it Buck. I just want to get the hell out of here and go home."

"I called the airport; the plane will be ready for take off within the hour."

A slight nod of the Texan's head was the only acknowledgement he was going to get.

Wilmington sighed; it was going to be a long silent trip.

For Chris Larabee, sleep was a long time in coming. Finally he was able to drift off just before dawn, and he had tossed and turned for the last three hours. His regular nightmares were back with a new one that saw his six brothers' dead. He saw himself standing alone at their graveside wishing that he could join them, but the fire surrounding him would not let him. Chris knew that he was trapped in a living hell of his own making. Isolating himself from his family was not what he wanted to do, but he did not see that he had any other choice.

"Adam! Wake up! Jesus, you're burning up." Creed was certain that the man was in trouble, and when he pulled back the covers he understood why. The wound on his left arm was inflamed and a foul smelling yellow puss oozed from the stitches. "Damn it, why didn't you say something?" Cortez wrestled the bigger man out of the bed and somehow managed to help him dress.

In his dazed state Adam could do little to assist him. He was hot, lightheaded, and not real sure about where he was. It was hard to separate his thoughts and his words made little sense.

Creed threw his arm around Adam's shoulder and helped him out the door, through the club, and finally to the car. There was a hospital only a few blocks away, he could drive there faster than the time it would take to wait on an ambulance. It took only five minutes to reach the emergency room, but by the time they made it Adam had passed out. He explained to the nurse how Carmichael was injured, when, and what had been done to treat him.

That same nurse stopped Cortez at the examination room door. "Sir, there are some forms that you need to fill out at the desk. We'll let you know about your friend as soon as possible." Taking the clipboard, he sat down by the window and began to fill in all the blanks that he could. He decided to hold off calling Jonah until he had something more to tell him.

**Denver Colorado**

**MCAT Office ~10:00 am **

Buck had suffered in silence during the two and a half hour flight home. Vin had not said a word since they left the hotel early this morning. It wasn't that Wilmington had not tried to get the Texan to talk; he had kept a one-sided conversation going for the first thirty minutes, but had finally given up. Once they landed Tanner had insisted that they go straight to the office.

Wilmington knew that Vin was as disturbed by Larabees' behavior as he was, maybe even more. Buck had known Chris for over twenty years, and was well educated about the dark side of his friend. Tanner knew that Chris could be an ornery bastard at times, but they had a special twin like connection, and until now Vin had always been able to keep the blonde from sinking into that murky corner of his soul.

Appointing himself Tanner's protector for the day, Buck set about becoming a buffer between Vin and the rest of the team.

"Buck, I think I may have found something that Vin should know about. Is he in his office?" JD roused Wilmington from his thoughts about his brothers.

"Yeah he is, but now is not the best time to disturb him." Buck knew that Tanner intended to write his resignation, he only hoped that it would not be necessary for him to actually go through with it. "Why don't you show me, and we'll talk to Vin later."

"I've been tracking O'Mara Enterprises' financial trail, and have found several links to holding companies that are held in a blind trust. Usually that means someone in the public that can't risk being accused of conflict of interest. I don't have any names yet, but I'm close." The report that he showed Buck was full of computer terms.

"Stay on it JD and try to put all of this into plain English for the team meeting in the morning. Be watching for pictures that Raphael is sending to us too. Good work, kid." Buck grinned when JD rolled his eyes in response to being called kid and walked off.

Ezra approached Vin's office door, but was sidetracked when Wilmington called to him. "Hey Ez, can I see you for a minute?"

"Certainly," Ezra detoured to Buck's desk.

"I figured you were on your way in to give Tanner a rundown of activities since we left. Hold off for a bit, Vin needs some time to …sort through a few things. I'm sure he'll want to give you're a report on what happened with us too. "

Standish took a closer looker at Buck, noticing the swollen knuckles and the tinge of blue on his cheek. "Am I to assume that all did not go well?"

Nathan walked up and joined them, overhearing that last remark. "Is Vin injured in some way?" Jackson had not missed the fact that Tanner had hurried to his office without speaking to anyone. "Does he need to see a doctor?"

Wilmington sighed. "No it didn't, nothing major, and all he needs is some time. I'm sure that you both will hear all the details soon enough, but for now…"

Gunny interrupted. "Captain Tanner would like for the three of you to join him in his office. Agent Dunne has already been informed that his presence is requested, also."

"I guess we find out now." Nathan stated as he led the trio to Vin's door where JD met them. He wanted to check out the state of the Texan's health himself.

Vin had done some soul searching and had come to two conclusions. One he would leave MCAT when Chris returned. His resignation letter was written and prepared to put down on Chris' desk the day Larabee walked back in that door. Most of his personal files had already been transferred to his home office. The rest were in a bag sitting behind his desk, along with a few other special mementos. Thanks to Ezra's financial genius, and their decision to let him handle their investments, he and Kelli would not have to consider this choice a monetary hardship. Kelli's trust fund, plus their investment returns would allow him to take time to consider his future. When the time came, all he had to do was walk away.

The second decision was more difficult. How much to tell the brothers about Chris' behavior and how to proceed with their investigation. They needed to be prepared for actions that were sure to shock to more than a few. Vin's first consideration had to be for MCAT. That meant making choices that would be contrary to any that he had made in the past. Larabee had made his decision and now the young Texan had to find a way to live with it.

Tanner was standing at the window with his back to the door when he heard the knock. "Come in."

The four agents entered the room and sat down waiting for Vin to acknowledge their presence. Only one was prepared for what he suspected was coming, and the determined set to Tanner's shoulders said that he was prepared to tell them.

Turning away from the window, Vin allowed for the expected reactions to his appearance before he said anything.

"Good Lord, what in the hell did you two get into in California?" Ezra was the first to speak.

Nathan was on his feet and already examining the black eye and bruised cheek on the younger man. "Damn, can't you go anywhere without finding trouble?"

"I'm fine Nate, quit fussin' over me." Vin stepped away from the healer and went over to sit at his desk.

"Did Donner's men do that?" JD asked "How did they know who you were?"

"All of you just sit." Vin waited until they did." What 'm gonna tell you, I want it to stay with the five of us, for now.

"Sure Vin," JD agreed and the other three nodded.

"I think y'all should know that our situation has taken a very serious turn. As of yesterday Lar'bee is to be considered a rouge agent. He refuses to come in under direct orders and will be stayin' in California. However we will proceed with our aggressive investigation against Donner in spite of that. I'll go over our latest reports and have a plan of action ready by tomorrow mornin' to discuss with the entire team."

Nathan questioned. "What wrong with that man's thinking? When is he coming back?"

"I don't know Nate, I wish I did."

"Hell Vin, they deserve a better explanation than that. If you don't tell them I will." Buck stood up. "They have a right to know what that stubborn jackass is doing."

Vin silently glared at Buck, and then took a deep breath. "Chris is not actin' like himself. He was hostile, belligerent, and has only one thing on his agenda, and that is gettin' Donner, his way. He and I had a difference of opinion about priorities, and he made no effort to disguise his dissatisfaction about how 'm handlin' my job. Raphael voluntary stayed with him to watch his back, and he will keep in touch with Josiah, but we cannot factor 'em into any decisions made about how we proceed. Lar'bee and Cordova are officially on their own time."

Nathan snorted. "Those different opinions have anything to do with how you got all those bruises and that black eye?"

"You and Chris got into a fight?" JD had a hard time imaging that they would let things go that far. "Now you're saying we let him run off on his own, just like that?"

Ezra had sat silently and observed the conversation, while watching Vin and Buck's body language. He also took notice of the slight changes in Vin's office. Personal items, such as pictures and certificates, were not on display, it was as if all the individual signs that marked this as Vin Tanner's space were gone. It was obvious that there was much more to this story than Tanner was willing to share. He decided to bide his time and wait for events to unfold.

"Gentlemen, I do believe we have heard all the explanation needed. I suggest that we refrain from asking more questions on this subject, and return to our duties."

Buck knew how hard this was for Vin. "We'll have a team meeting in the morning, for now it's enough that you know what to expect." Reluctantly Nathan and JD allowed Buck to herd them out the door, while Standish remained behind.

"Thanks Ez, I'll talk to you later about the status of your covert ops. I need to go home early and talk to Kel." Vin hated to even think about it, the Texan knew from first hand experience that being in the middle of a disagreement between two people you love was hell. He also knew that she would need to know a helluva lot more than he had shared here.

Ezra gave Tanner a two-fingered salute. "I am at your service brother; do not hesitate to call on me, should you require a friendly ear."

**Santa Ana, California**

**Donner's office**

"Are you certain that this man can do the job?" Victor Donner was wearing a hole in the carpet from his desk to the window. "I do not want this attempt fucked up like the last ones."

"Word has it that he is the best at what he does, and at the price he's asking for I'd say he has confidence in his abilities." Willis sat in a chair and watched his boss pace. "His successful track record speaks for itself."

"Three million dollars is a lot of money Arthur."

"When you want an entire unit of a government agency taken out, it cost the big bucks. Once he has his money he will do the job, but you will not be able to call it off or even contact him again, besides Gant guarantees his work.

"He had better, I want MCAT ruined. Chris Larabee will rue the day that he dared to fuck with my business!" Victor stabbed a letter opener into a stack of papers on his desk. "Pay the man and tell him to go on it."

**Santa Ana Hospital **

Creed had been waiting for almost five hours, before a doctor finally came out to see him

"Mr. Cortez, I am Dr. Glass. Your friend Mr. Carmichael asked me to come and talk to you. Let's sit." The doctor indicated the waiting room chairs and both men sat down.

"Is Adam okay?"

The doctor glanced over the chart in his hand. "He will be. The wound Mr. Carmichael received in Mexico was not cleared properly before it was sewed up. Consequently he was left with minute pieces of wood splinters inside that caused contamination to the injury. I have reopened it and cleaned the gash. Twenty-four hours of IV antibiotics and he will feel much better. We will be keeping him overnight, and you may see him as soon as he is moved."

'Thanks, Dr. Glass."

"You are welcome, see the nurse and she can give you a room number. You can plan on taking him home late tomorrow afternoon or the next morning, unless we encounter unexpected complications." The doctor shook hands with Creed and left.

Cortez when in search of the head nurse and she gave him directions to Adam's room. By the time he found it they had Adam settled in and the young nurse was attaching another IV bag.

The nurse was explaining to Adam the purpose of each one. "It is not as bad as it looks, Mr. Carmichael. One bag is an antibiotic, the other is saline, and we also have a morphine drip that you can self administer when needed for the pain. All he had to do is push this button for a pre-measured dose to enter the IV line. "The nurse explained. "My name is Rose and I'll be on duty until midnight. Call if you need anything."

When she exited the room, Creed moved over to Adam's bedside. "You look a helluva lot better than you did this morning. You need anything?"

Adam shook his head. "I do feel better, it hurts some, but I'll live. Go on back to the club and tell Donner I'll be back tomorrow. One of us needs to be there, and for now it's you. Oh, and there's no need to mention this to Jonah when you talk to him. "

"I hate to leave you here alone. Are you sure?"

I'm sure; I just need to get these antibiotics in my system to knock out this infection. Go on, I'll be fine."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, but call me if you do need anything." Creed hesitated for a moment and then left.

Adam lay back on the pillows and sighed. He had the only thing he needed; he pushed the button on the morphine pump. He would not be having any nightmares tonight.

**Denver, Colorado**

**Larabee 7**

Early turned out not to be but an hour before their usual departure time. Tanner drove while Wilmington watched the young Texan silently struggle with his thoughts. Outwardly not many would know that Vin was hurting because that was a part of him that he rarely shared. Buck knew though and felt helpless.

"Anything I can do little brother?"

"Thanks Bucklin, but this is somethin' I need to do on my own. I just have to find a way to tell Kel that her dad is being a stubborn bastard and that he is likely to end up gettin' himself killed because of it this time."

Buck had not yet considered that part of Vin's turmoil had to do with his wife. How do you tell the woman you love that her father is leaving himself in a position that could easily have him end up in the middle of a disaster?_ *Chris you have a lot of people needing some answers and you had better have some damn good explanations this time.*_

Trying to lighten the mood, Buck grinned. "I think she knows about the stubborn part already."

"Yeah, I reckon she does," Vin stopped in front of Buck's house.

"Vin …"

"Nothin' more to say Buck, I'll see you in the mornin'."

Buck watched Tanner drive away and then he heard the shrieks of his two little angels as they yelled, "Daddy's home!"

Dropping his bag, he caught the two little bundles of energy that were running to him. "Yep, Daddy is in the house." He tickled both of them until they dissolved into hysterical laughter.

With a child under each arm he met Inez on the porch and kissed her before setting the young ladies down. "Hello beautiful."

Sarah hopped from one foot to the other. "Can we show him now?"

Maria joined her sister. "Pleeeese, can we?

Buck looked to Inez for an explanation. "Barbara dropped off the preliminary papers for us to sign, she'll file tomorrow and we should be officially Caleb's guardians by the end of the week. The girls have an idea about a welcome gift they want to add for their new brother's room, but they may need your help."

"Then lead on ladies." Buck grinned as they took his hands.

**Tanner Home**

"You're home!" Andi and Jason exclaimed together the moment that Vin walked through the front door. Caleb's broad smile in his direction was enough to let Tanner know how pleased the other boy was to see him again.

As all three kids ran to him, Vin dropped his overnight bag onto the floor and crouched down to catch them all in a bear hug. He stayed hugging them for several moments, relishing the feel of their arms around his neck, their love and excitement at seeing him a balm to his wounded spirit. He felt, rather than saw, Kelli enter the room from somewhere else in the house.

He looked up slowly over the children's heads and saw her blue eyes widen a little in shock at the bruises on his face. Her mouth opened to ask him what had happened, but he gave his head a slight shake to indicate it wasn't the time to discuss what had happened in California.

"That's a pretty purple. " Andi reached up a hand to stroke his face lightly over where most of the bruising was located and asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Not much." Vin told her softly, smiling at her comment about the color.

Andi kissed him on the cheek." Now, it won't hurt a'tall."

Vin grinned at her lovingly. "Thanks, princess. Kisses always make booboos go away faster."

Jason had been taking in the conversation quietly. "What happened?"

"Did you get in an accident or something?" Caleb added.

"No, I wasn't in an accident." Vin replied honestly as he stood up. "I just had a difference of opinion with someone."

Jason gave him a funny look, and would have posed more questions to him, if Kelli hadn't decided to intervene on Vin's behalf. "Why don't you kids, go get washed up for dinner? Max should have it about ready."

"Okay." Andi said, running off to do what she had instructed, but Jason and Caleb hesitated a moment, before they followed Andi out of the room.

Kelli closed the distance between them and Vin opened his arms to receive her. He hugged her tightly to him, drinking in the scent and the feel of her, adding it to the healing balm that the children's hugs had given him.

"Bad?" Kelli said softly.

"About as bad as it can be," Vin replied. " Let's not talk about it now, please…I just want to focus my attention on the children and supper…later, after they've gone to bed and we're alone…I'll give you all the details."

"Alright," Kelli replied. She would not push, because she knew that Vin would tell her everything when he was ready to talk about it.

Tanner leaned down and picked up his bag and the couple moved through the house toward their bedroom. Kelli talked quietly with Vin as he prepared to take a shower before supper. As each item of clothing was removed, her blue eyes trailed over his lithe figure checking for further injuries.

"I'm fine." Tanner assured her, sensing her eyes upon him. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"I've heard that the women in California were aggressive, but damn, this is overkill." She quipped lightly. "For your sake I hope you fought 'em all off successfully."

Vin cast a slight smile over his shoulder. "Don't worry I protected the boys from trespassers. YOUR property rights are still intact."

"That's good to know. " Kelli replied. "Not that I was worried in the least about your virtue. Now how about you get your assets in the shower and I will have the liniment ready for you when you get out."

"Yes ma'am." Tanner gave her a sloppy military salute as he headed for the bathroom.

The assorted members of the Tanner household gathered together for the delicious dinner that Max had fixed for them. The talk around the table that night was lighthearted for the children's sake. No one mentioned blackened eyes, bruises, California, or Chris.

Vin eyed Andi picking at her Brussels sprouts and said, "What's the matter princess, you don't like the Brussels sprouts?"

"I'm not the princess anymore." Andi replied, as she moved her fork around the little cabbages on her plate, lathered with butter. "I'm Sugar…'cause that's what horses like, and I want them to like me."

Snickers erupted from both boys on either side of the table in response to Andi's comment.

Ezra quickly choked off the laugh that threatened to erupt when he noticed the chastising look on Kelli's face. Schooling his features, he addressed the young lady in his best southern drawl. "Sugar is a popular southern endearment. I'm sure that the equestrians that reside on the property will be pleased with your choice."

Tanner cocked an amused eyebrow at Ezra, and the southerner shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'What?'

Andi gazed across the table at Ezra with a puzzled expression on her young face. "Uncle Ra, what's the question?"

Trying to decipher Andi's response, it suddenly dawned on him what she meant. "Sugar, it's Equestrian, not the question. Equestrian means horse."

"Oh." Andi's cherubic face lit up with understanding.

As they were finishing their meal, Wilmington showed up.

"Hey, Buck. What's goin' on? Are Inez and the kids with you?" Kelli asked, looking behind him.

"Nope, I thought I would come over here and see if I could steal three little urchins for the night." Wilmington replied.

Three little faces lit up.

"Can we Daddy?"

"Dad, can we?"

"Please, Vin?"

Vin looked at his wife who nodded her agreement. "Sure, why not? Go get your stuff ready."

All three children excused themselves from the table and fled to their rooms to get their overnight bags. Once the children were gone**,** Buck seated himself in Jason's vacant chair.

"Can I get you somethin' to drink Buck?" Kelli offered.

"No, I'm fine." Buck replied.

After Kelli, Max, and Barbara left the room with dirty dishes, Buck turned to Vin. "I thought you and Kelli could use some time alone to discuss California."

"Thanks Buck."

"While you two were gone, Ezra and I came up with an idea." Walter spoke up. "Between your plans and Ezra's financial wing dingin', I think we can pull off that facility y'all want built on the ranch. Up by the property line close to your place ya'll already have a firin' range set, and it's far enough away for here that there no chance any of the kids would be runnin' through there. All we have to do in add the rest to it."

"I say go for it." Buck said.

Tanner nodded his head in silent agreement.

"So, when are you going to inform the rest of us about what transpired in California?" Ezra asked.

"Ez, if y'all don't mind I need to talk to Kelli first."

"I've got the kids…" Buck said.

"Barbara and I can finish cleaning up in here." Ezra added.

"I'll be more than happy to walk Max home." Walter volunteered.

Left with no more delaying tactics, Vin took a deep breath, and rose from the table to go to the kitchen and claim his wife. Vin knew that he had to prepare her for what could be a life changing experience, but …How do you tell the woman you love that the father she had just found and loved had made a choice that could end his life?


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Tanner Home**

_*Just do it Tanner.* _Vin had never had a problem confronting dangerous situations, but when it came to possibly hurting Kelli he had discovered that he was not that confident about just how to go about it. There was no way to soften the risks that Chris was taking and any way the Texas looked at it she was going to get hurt by either her father or her husband.

"Buck's got the kids. Ezra volunteered himself and Barbara to finish cleaning up and Walter is going to walk Max home. "Vin told his redhead when he entered the kitchen. "We need to talk."

Kelli nodded silently, having anticipated that Vin would be ready to talk soon, and slipped her hand into his, allowing him to lead her out of the kitchen toward their bedroom.

Tanner closed the bedroom door behind them, leading her over to their rocker, and sat down, pulling her down onto his lap.

She gently caressed his bruised cheek. "Dad did this to you. Why?"

"He's not comin' home any time soon Kel, he's on his own private mission and likely to get himself seriously hurt or killed." Vin told her. "He was hostile, and just down right mean about it. He let me know in no uncertain terms that he didn't approve of the way I was runnin' HIS unit. In fact, he tried to hand the reins over to Buck, but Wilmington refused. "

Kelli had figured out that Vin was reluctant to talk to her about Chris, and knew that whatever her father had done it could mean trouble. She decided to make it easy on Vin and not ask for details…yet. "So what happened?"

"Bottom line, the day Larabee walks back into MCAT, I'm walkin' out. I've already written my resignation, Chris has accepted the terms, and I see no way of us continuin' to work together after this case is over."

She looked up at Vin to make certain that he understood where she stood. "Okay, so what do you have planned for us?"

Somewhat surprised by her apparent easy acceptance of his words Vin was a little thrown off track. He had expected to have to answer a few more questions about Chris. "Hell, I don't know. I'll probably take some time off and then go back to bounty huntin'."

"Good, that's somethin' that we can do together."

"Like hell it is." Vin exclaimed. "You are NOT goin' to be a bounty hunter."

"And why NOT?"

"It's too damn dangerous." Vin stopped just short of yelling at her.

"As opposed to bein' kidnapped, shot at, assaulted, and run off the road?"

"You are not goin' to do this." The Texan softened his tone and drew her closer. "

"I can be like that bounty hunter's wife on TV. They always work together, and they even get their kids involved."

Vin gazed down at her with an incredulous look. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Vin, my whole point is that we can do whatever we want to do. I love my Dad and of course 'm worried about him, but my life is with you. I'll back whatever decision you need to make."

The Texan tightened his hold around her waist in response to her words. "You don't realize how much that means to me. I know how difficult this is for you to be in the middle between us. This is the one time that I can't be my brother's keeper though and it hurts like hell."

With Kelli's encouragement he eventually gave her all the details about their trip to California. He knew that she was as worried about Chris as he was, but she made her feelings crystal clear. If she had her way she would be on a plane today, hunt Larabee down and give him one helluva lecture about his responsibilities to the people that love him and the foolishness of risk taking with his life as well as the lives of others. Fortunately the Texan was able to talk her out of it, reminding her about her concussion and their responsibilities to the children.

Once they had both vented, Kelli went to work on easing his pain. They made love and found the peaceful comfort in one another that they both desperately needed. Neither of them could control Chris' actions, but together they could face the emotional turmoil that was created as a consequence of those actions. XXXXXXXX

"Tanner, you're thinkin' too hard." Kelli snuggled closer to him "Whatever happens is out of your hands, Chris saw to that. The only thing we can do is pray that he comes out of this okay."

"I got that message loud and clear, actually I was thinkin' about you." The Texan kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her. "The next few days are gonna be rough, I need Kelli Tanner wife, more than I need Kelli Coulter the agent. I want you to stay home, for a while, give yourself time to completely heal, and be here to give me a place to retreat to after I leave the office. I'm not asking you to quit work, just…"

Kelli silenced him with a light kiss. "Vin, I do understand and I'll stay at home if that's what you need me to do. We will get thought this storm together, the same as we have all the others. You have been my safe shelter since the first day I met you, and I'm here for whatever you need, for as long as you want."

"Then you had best plan on forever baby, 'cause that's what I want." With a one swift movement, he then proceeded to show her what he needed, and their shelter shut out the rest of the world.

**MCAT Office **

**Tuesday ~ August 15~ 5:00am**

Tanner had secluded himself in his office most of the morning reviewing reports. Had he been completely truthful, he would have acknowledged the fact that he was purposely distancing himself from the rest of the unit. After reading the same paragraph for the third time he threw the paper across his desk and sighed.

_*You made your decision Tanner, now live with it! I can damn it! Then why can't you shake the feeling in your gut that says you should do more? Chris may have shut you out of his thoughts, but you can still feel his pain. Yes, but how do I help him and protect our families? Could you live with any of their deaths, if you didn't do what your head says is required to insure their safety? You can follow your heart Vin, as long as you're prepared to face the consequences. Are you? Damn you Larabee! Your stubborn ass is going to get someone killed if you don't come to your senses soon. Talk to me, help me help you!*_

A sharp knock on his door pulled him back to the present. "Come in!"

Paul walked in, he was not certain if his information was important enough to disturb his Captain. However he was not willing to risk not telling him. "Sir, I've been going over the credit card receipts from our undercover operatives as you requested. Most of them are expected purchases but this one came in this morning and I think you should see it." Roberts handed the information to Vin.

Vin looked it over, and was concerned. "Can you get me an itemized billing on this?"

"I already have Captain." Paul passed three sheets of paper to Tanner.

Taking a deep breath, Vin knew he was holding a big piece to the Larabee puzzle. "Thanks Paul and let's keep this private. If anymore come in, bring them to me immediately."

"I'll see if I can pry more information out of that computer for you." Paul went back to his own deck, leaving a contemplative Texan behind.

Raised voice from the bullpen drew Vin's attention. He recognized the two combatant's words as belonging to Buck and Nathan. Those two had been dancing around one another since the Wilmingtons had announced their decision to adopt Caleb. It sounded as if they were done avoiding the issue.

Throwing his door open Tanner ordered. "Wilmington, Jackson, my office now!" Once he had them inside, Vin slammed the door. "What in the hell is going on with you two?

"I'm tried of hearing sarcastic remarks about us adopting Caleb. If you have a problem with me Nathan just say it!" Buck yelled.

"I don't have a problem with you Buck! But what do you know about being black?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Caleb is a mixed race child. He has needs that you may not be able to handle anymore than Vin and Kelli could. He needs to know about his black heritage and someone that understands what that feels like. Until he came along, I didn't realize how much I had neglected my own heritage and now I plan to do something about it."

Buck was stunned by Nathan's remarks. "You prejudiced bastard! You dare stand there and say we can't be fair to that child! MY WIFE is Hispanic, and in case you've forgotten, my girls are of mixed race." Wilmington took a threatening step toward Nathan. "We don't consider race an issue with our children, and I damn well won't allow ANYONE ELSE TO!"

"You don't understand any better than Rain! I am NOT prejudiced! "Nathan met Buck face to face.

"ENOUGH!" Vin stood up shouted. "Both of you sit your asses down NOW!" Vin shot a scathing glare to both men. "Buck, you cool off."

Tanner then turned and addressed the medic. "Nathan, I don't know why this is an issue suddenly but it ends here at work. In all the years we've known one another I don't think any of us have even thought about the fact that your skin color is darker than ours. "Vin put his hand up to stop Jackson's reply. "Regardless, whether you approve or not, Caleb is gonna have two parents that will give him what he needs more than anythin', and that's love. You have a problem with that, keep it to yourself! I want both of you to check your goddamn attitudes at the door! We have work to do here! Are we clear?"

"Yeah," Buck sighed.

"Yes," Nathan took a deep breath.

The Texan sat down again. "We may have a much bigger problem on our hands." He pulled out the papers Paul had brought in. "Nathan look at this and tell me I'm wrong about what I'm thinkin'."

Nathan read, and then raised his head to meet Vin's eyes. "I wish I could tell you that this means nothing, but I can't. If this is true then Chris is serious trouble. Did you know he was injured?"

"Yeah…yeah I did, but I didn't think about how or…hell!" Vin looked at Buck. "According' to what Paul dug up, he was injured in Mexico; a doctor there treated him and then sewed him up. The wound was contaminated and he had to go to the emergency room in Santa Clara. Evidently he or Raphael used Adam Carmichael's credit card to pay the hospital expenses. Roberts was able to get an itemized list of the charges…they admitted him and …morphine was on the list of drugs included in the bill."

"That is something Chris should never have, and I would guess that he had pain pills prescribed by the first doctor." Nathan explained. "After what he just went through a few months ago…it's too soon to expect his body not to react and demand more."

"Damn, if he's taking pills again that would explain his belligerence and all that hostility." Buck shook his head. "We have to do something."

"What would you suggest that we do, Buck? You saw how he was, and like it or not the man is of legal age, we can't force him to do anythin'." Vin stared out the window. "Chris knew that he couldn't take any drugs without consequences. He made his decision and now we have to do our jobs."

"I have some contacts in California, maybe I can track down the doctor that is treating the infection." Nathan tried to think of a way to help.

"And then do what Nathan? You can't ask about Chris Lar'bee, and you can't use your name." Tanner shook his head. "There is not a damn thing we can do unless Chris voluntarily agrees to it or comes home. I don't see either of those things happenin' anytime soon."

Buck stood, "Vin…"

"Team meetin' in thirty minutes, I'll see you both then." With those words, Tanner effectively closed the subject and dismissed them.

**Santa Ana, California**

Adam Carmichael did not have nightmares last night; in fact he slept better than he had in weeks. His arm still throbbed, but the sharp pains that he had been experiencing were gone, evidently the antibiotics were doing their job. As he lay in the hospital bed waiting for his doctor he thought about his situation. He knew he was walking on thin ice, but this was something that he had to do, for himself. He did not know any of these kids personally, but he did have children of his own and he felt the weigh of responsibility to do something to help them resting heavily on his shoulders.

_*Vin doesn't understand…Donner has to go down for what he has done to those kids. Anything less is unacceptable. I want the world to see him as the monster he really is. Didn't Buck say Linda was home? Yes, but she will understand that I could not protect Kelli, but I can damn sure make a difference for Grace's future. You should call her….No, not until I get that bastard and see that those girls make it home. Linda and Grace are safe, Tanner will see to that. You cut him out, what makes you think that you can fix things with him when you get home. This is Vin we're talking about; of course I can fix things. He will forgive me, he always has.*_

Dr Glass entered the room with a nurse and picked up Adam's chart." How are you feeling Mr. Carmichael?" He began to remove the bandages on his arm to examine the wound.

"Better, it hurts like hell, but…better."

"Uh huh, I believe the antibiotics have taken hold of the infection. I will be releasing you, but you must continue taking them orally. I will also prescribe a pain killer for you. Do you have someone that can pick you up?" Dr. Glass had the nurse redress the injury.

"Yes I do, but do you think you could double that prescription? I will be out of the country again soon and don't trust foreign doctors anymore." Adam requested.

"Sure, the antibiotics you only need for ten days, but I will give you a double script on the pain meds." The doctor smiled. "You take care and don't bang that arm around for a while."

"Don't worry doc, I won't." When the doctor left, Adam reached for the phone to dial Creed's cell number.

**MCAT Office**

**War Room**

The agents barely had time to be seated when Vin started the meeting. The first thing they noticed was his short clipped words, no banter, and no preamble, just straight down to business.

"We have a lot to cover so let's get started. Buck, you have a report on the task force results?" Tanner waited for Wilmington to start.

Buck opened the folder in front of him. "The task force has officially disbanded. The U.S. Attorney's office has asked for and received felony indictments against thirty two individuals that we arrested in association with child trafficking and illegal imprisonment. Sorenson has felony indictments pending against him and is facing thirty years in prison. Two thirds of the juveniles recovered have either been reunited with their families or placed in a foster home. The rest are being treated for an assortment of medical problems and placements are pending. Bottom line, we shut down a large part of a multi-million dollar operation and our apprehended suspects will be spending many years behind bars."

"Greg was next. "Forensics did not find any further evidence that would tell us who was responsible for the attacks on Agents Coulter, Santos, Walton or me. We are at a dead end on that part of our investigation. The only good news is that the two Denver PD officers that were wounded will recover."

Nathan picked up next. "We may have found a South American connection to O'Mara Enterprises and weapons. I should have more information later today".

"Our covert ops teams have been active. Justin aka Billy Ray has been assigned as a driver to the Costa Mesa Chief of Police and has been able to procure enough evidence to prove corruption in that department. The attorney general's man, Michael Vance aka Michael Welch has proof of at least one FBI agents' involvement and unfortunately has given us a trail of bodies to follow. It would appear that no one has survived to testify against either O'Mara enterprises or Victor Donner. Each possible informant has met with an untimely death. Raphael aka Creed Cortez has managed to send us picture of individuals that have met with Donner and I believe Agent Dunne has information for us as to their identities." Ezra ended his report.

JD stood up and went to the big board. "Donner has met with several men over the last few days. This one is FBI Agent Zimmerman." He pointed out the photos on the board. "This one is a known mercenary that specializes in weapons, Charles 'Ghost' Gant; CASSIE is digging into his background now. These other two we have not identified yet, but we will. I also am tracking a financial trail that had led to a blind trust. I am waiting on answers to inquires that I sent out, but if my suspicions are correct, we may have over first real link to Donner."

Tanner nodded. Nathan, I expect to see what you've found as soon as it comes in. JD, Pam, stay on that link and I want Gant's dossier on my desk ASAP. Buck, you and Mark join Nathan and Ross on finding those ties to Donner. Paul, you are to stay on top of the matter we discussed this morning. We are still on high alert status and will continue to work in teams, do not let your guards down, dismissed."

Vin stood up, grabbed his folders, made a stop at Gunny's desk and then went straight to his office.

Twenty minutes later JD was at his door and brought Gant's file with him. "He is definitely a bad boy."

Tanner took the file and JD still stood in front of his desk as if waiting for something. "What's on your mind?

"How long do you want Mallory to work from the ranch, and do you think it's safe for me to take Casey and the girls' home?"

"I want to keep Mal out of the office for as long as Josiah is undercover, and no, I don't think it's safe." Vin answered the younger man. "Keep working on that link. If the person you think is involved is at the top of this heap of criminals, he may be what we need to bring 'em all down." The Texan waited until JD had left to open the file and then began to read.

Three hours later, Tanner was finished making calls to his own unique sources, and he did not like the information that he had be able to gather. One thing he was certain of, MCAT was a target and this was no practice game. Whoever was behind this had hired the best and intended for the results to be lethal.

A sharp rap on his door as it opened was all the warning he got. Director Orrin Travis entered the room. "Don't get up son, but we need to talk." Orrin made himself comfortable in the chair in front of Tanner's desk.

"Sir, you received the reports I had Gunny prepare and send to you?"

"Yes, I did, and that's one reason that I'm here. I came to see for myself what it is that you weren't telling me and to find out why you haven't called Larabee in." Travis laughed. "One look at your face tells me what you did not want me to see and unless I miss my guess, your received that paint job while attempting to convince Agent Larabee that it was time to come home."

Vin did not answer, either to confirm or deny Travis' guess.

Travis shook his head. "It doesn't matter Vin, I suppose deep down I knew Chris was not ready for this. Travis the director is still in the dark, but Orrin the friend knows the demons that Chris has faced in the last few months. I should have pulled rank and ordered him not to go under, but…I did not. You are not to blame for him being out there, I am. Is he in serious trouble?"

The Texan thought about his answer. He may be pissed as hell with his brother, but he did not want to hang out their dirty laundry in public, especially with the director. "Probably."

"I understand that this has put you in a difficult position Agent Tanner and I empathize with you. However, I trust you to do your job and right now MCAT's survival is your job. I need to know exactly where we stand." Travis made a decision. "What I am about to tell you does not leave this room."

The tone of the director's voice had Tanner's full attention. "Yes sir."

"As you well know, MCAT started out as a test. In the last year, we have done outstanding work on a number of cases. Most notably, this unit has neutralizing three terrorist's threats, and halted at least two assassination attempts of high- ranking officials. Taking on serial killers, public corruption, computer crimes, and formed some remarkable specialized task forces, as well as now being involved with the current trafficking case, all of these successes have convinced the higher ups of MCAT's worth. I told Chris that I wanted to move the office; I did not tell him the whole truth about why because at the time I could not confirm it. As of the first of the year we will not longer be under the jurisdiction of the U.S. Attorney General. MCAT will become an independent, specialized unit, and the only person I will report to resides at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. We have been given an unlimited budget and will have state of the art equipment, satellite feeds, a video war room, and anything else we ask for. We will remain a versatile, responsive, and respected premier Federal law enforcement agency, demonstrating excellence in all aspects of our operations. "

"Damn, sounds like a lot of expectations."

"Indeed, and MCAT has proven itself capable of meeting those expectations. This unit will meet terrorist threats at home and from abroad, as well as to continue to take on the toughest, dirtiest cases, which will be what the public sees. We will however be called upon to covertly work on delicate matters that concern the national interest, which will not be publicly acknowledged. We will play an important part in keeping this country safe. MCAT must survive whatever threat is out there…even if all the agents do not. I need strong leadership and regardless of what happens with this case I plan for you to be a part of that. I will talk to Agent Larabee when he returns and make my expectations from him clear also. In the meantime, what are we facing?

Vin gave Travis the file on Gant. "My sources tell me he plays hardball, he is the best at what he does, he is successful ninety nine percent of the time, and has never left even one thread of evidence that would lead back to him for an arrest, hence the nickname, Ghost. I believe he has been hired to take out the unit."

Travis read the dossier and Vin's notes. "Okay what are you doing?"

"I am keepin' the number of agents in the office at a minimum, our families are in safe locations, we are workin' in teams of two or more, and I have ordered that our sensitive materials be moved to another location. I have also put buildin' security on notice as well as kept all of MCAT of the highest alert status." Vin leaned forward. "To be honest sir, if this man wants to take us out, there is not much I can do to stop him unless I have specifics on how he plans to do it. All we can do is to try to minimize the damage."

"Can you link this to Donner?"

"He met with Gant in his office at the club, but just meetin' with him is not illegal, I can only tell you what my gut says. We can take Zimmerman now for bribery and conspiracy to commit murder, connectin' him to the attempt on Agents, Standish and Dunne in the warehouse. We have enough to indict five members of the Costa Mesa Police Department on conspiracy and corruptions charges. The only possible we have on Donner is this.' Vin gave him the financial records that JD found. "I think you might recognize that name."

"Yes I recognize that name and I hope you allow me to be the one to arrest the bastard." Travis was learning how tough this job really was, with each new case. Not only did they have to watch for terrorist threats, they also had to deal with the greed of people that disguise themselves as law abiding citizens. "The man was already a millionaire, but he has to make money on the backs of innocent children too. That is unforgivable!"

"The only thing holding me back from giving the go ahead is the fact that I have two agents in deep with Donner. We blow the whistle now; they are as good as dead."

Travis took in a deep breath and turned to Vin with troubled eyes. "Give them a forty-eight hour deadline to get out, and then we move on this despite the consequences. I will alert the proper authorities that we may have an attack coming, do what you can to protect as many as you can, but remember…this unit is not just one agent. Keep me informed and good luck son."

As soon as Travis was out the door, Vin picked up the phone, dialed, and waited for the secretary to answer. "Jonah Drake, please."

**Santa Ana California ~ 5:00pm**

Creed had picked up Adam at the hospital earlier and was surprised at the difference twenty-fours hours could make. Adam looked one hundred percent better and sounded great. They were back at the club, sitting at the bar, waiting for Donner to give them their next assignment.

"Man, I can't get over how good you look; yesterday I thought you were on death's door." Creed studied his partner.

"I'm fine, the arm is better and I'll be good as new in a few days. Has Donner been busy while I was gone?"

"Yeah, something is up but I haven't been able to find out what it is. I've sent pictures back home, but as for around here they have clamed up tight as a drum. You want to see who Donner's been meeting with?" Creed had the stored pictures ready to show him.

"Hell, erase those and let the guys at home work on them, let's see what we can dig up around here." Adam rose from the table. "I think it's time to let the boss know we're ready to roll." Carmichael downed what was left in his glass.

The two men walked through the club to the back and knocked on the door to Donner's office.

"Come in", Donner answered and turned to face them. "Just the men I wanted to see. You ready to work or do you need time for the arm to heal?"

Adam grinned, "Hell, it's just a scratch and it's not my gun arm anyway. What do you need?"

"I have a new associate that wishes to do some business with us. His men will be meeting me tonight to show me his merchandise. If I like what I see, then tomorrow night we meet with him. I want you two to go along as my protection. Be ready to move out in two hours."

Creed smiled, "Will do." He and Carmichael exited the office and walked outside the club.

"Now we have to protect the sonofabitch from one of his associates. I hate this!" Adam growled.

"Maybe this will be the one we can nail him on." Creed tried to think positively. "I need to call Jonah and then we can go get ready."

Make it fast; we don't want to keep the man waiting." Adam snarled.

Creed made the call and listened to what Jonah had to say. "I understand, we have a meet tonight, but we will make that deadline, I promise you. This is the last check-in we'll make by phone, see you in two days."

Adam had half-listened to the conversation. "What about two days?

"Code red, we have forty-eight hours and then we are out of here, with or without evidence. MCAT will be moving in on Donner then."

"They couldn't have enough to get him on the trafficking! What in the hell is Tanner doing? I should have hit him harder to knock some sense into that hard head of his!

"Doesn't matter, we are out of here before they move in, you got that Carmichael! Midnight Wednesday we find Jonah and we are finished!"

"A lot can happen in forty eight hours!"

**MCAT Office ~ 5:30pm**

Tanner was ready to leave for the day. Tomorrow morning they would start the plans to take down, Zimmerman, The Costa Mesa PD, Donner and The big boss. Vin was anxious about Chris and Raphael, but hopefully Josiah could deliver the message and they would get out in time.

JD stopped him as he was headed to the elevator. "Vin!" Dunne was waving a picture at him. "You need to see this. I ran this photo through CASSIE again and crosschecked with our old cases. This man is the one that met with Donner this morning…he is also KyleWheeler, the same man that Chris busted five years ago."

"Sonofabitch!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**MCAT Office~ 7:30 am**

**Tuesday ~ August 15th**

Tanner had worked late into the night trying to track Kyle Wheeler, after Josiah had confirmed there was no way to reach Chris or Raphael. The fact that Cordova promised to make the forty-eight hour deadline was not in the least bit comforting. It only further testified how out of it Larabee was. In his right mind, Vin knew that Larabee would have never have given up control of the situation, and would be staying in contact with Josiah himself. .As long as Wheeler was a wild card, Larabees' life was in jeopardy, but the man was off the radar. After his early release from prison for 'good behavior', it seemed as if he had left the planet. The only good news was that Chris was still okay when Raphael made their last call in; it was possible that Wheeler never saw him.

Ezra walked into the break room where Vin stood staring at the empty coffeepot. "Why don't you allow me to make a pot of fresh brew? I promise to mutilate it just they way you like it. Standish grinned at Tanner and didn't wait for a response, before he proceeded to take over the coffee making. "Have you slept at all?"

"I got a couple of hours of sleep on the couch in my office. Appreciate you comin' back in to help, Ez.

"Nonsense, we are a team and we support one another."

"We were a team, now we're…hell, I don't know what we are anymore." The Texan massaged his neck and grimaced.

Standish had been filled in on the events in California, and the suspicions that Larabee was reconnecting with drugs. It did not take a genius to see that stress and guilt were eating away at Tanner. While he may not be able to help Chris at the moment, Ezra pledged to do everything he could to ease the pressure on his younger brother.

"We are still a team, a damn good one I might add, but more importantly we are family. Although we may have our differences, perhaps a few more pronounced than others, we will find a way to survive. I know how it is between you and Chris, Vin. I have seen it, felt it and admired it, but he is an adult Vin. As an adult he will make his own decisions, good or bad, and answer for the consequences of his actions. Some of those decisions have inadvertently had effect on the family as a whole. This one, however, is rippling throughout the entire MCAT unit, but in the final analysis, Chris is the one that will be held responsible, you can do no more than what you have done."

"You must have been talkin' to Kel, that's pretty much what she said. I know what I need to do and I will do it, but it don't mean I have to be happy about it.

"It also 'don't' mean that you have to face it alone." Standish handed the young Texan a fresh cup of coffee.

Taking a sip, Vin smiled and gave his approval. "Damn, I didn't know you had it in you. Are you gonna have some?"

"Good Lord, no! You enjoy it brother, I'll stick to my imported brew."

"Wuss!"

"Barbarian!"

"Thanks Ez."

"You are welcome."

"Travis will be here in an hour, have everyone together in the war room by then. I need to call Kel." Vin headed to his office and shut the door behind him. Sitting at his desk, he dialed home.

"Tanner zoo, head zookeeper speakin'," Kellie answered, while she shushed the children.

Vin laughed, "Mornin' baby."

"Mornin' yourself, Tanner…hold on…Jason take her outside to the box we fixed up, we'll talk about keepin' her with your dad….Tracker hush! Sorry, the kids found an apparently orphaned baby raccoon this mornin'. They brought it in and now Tracker thinks his territory has been invaded…I missed you last night…Are you okay?"

A slow smile spread across the Texan's face. "I am now. I'm gonna try to get home tonight, but no promises. I love you, Kel."

"Love you too."

"You don't overdo today, and remember to rest. Now, let me talk to Jason. I'll tell him how to take care of that critter and suggest a few ways that might help Tracker become friends with our new family addition."

"Oh lord, I suppose we add this one to the fish Barbara gave Andi and the turtle the boys found last week. Hang on…Jason, your dad want to speak to you." Vin spent the next twenty minutes educating his son about raccoons.

**War Room 8:00 am**

Orrin Travis joined the MCAT team meeting as a silent observer. He intended to stay closely involve until this case was brought to resolution. As he watched the agents come into the room, it struck him that the men and women of this unit were truly remarkable. Even though their unit and their families were threatened they did not back down and pulled together as a team. He knew also that Chris Larabee's style of leadership was partially responsible for that, and he could see that same commitment in this room. He was also gratified to know that men such as Tanner, Willington, Sanchez, Jackson, Dunne and Standish, were also there to strengthen the core of this agency and teach that commitment to the newer agents.

Travis knew that he would do what he could to keep Larabee as the Commander of MCAT, but Chris would have challenges to meet, and hopefully with the support from these men he would be able to beat the demons that chased him. It would sadden him a great deal to lose a man of his caliber to drugs, and he could only pray that Larabee stayed alive long enough to have a chance to find his way back to a leadership position. Orrin was certain that MCAT however, would survive, because it was not the place or any one person that keep it alive. It was that commitment, caring, and the dedication of the team that made it what it was.

"Okay y'all listen up," Tanner began, as he stood in front of the big white case board. "This is what we know." He pointed to each item as he spoke, "This is a list of warehouses that O'Mara Enterprises uses and this one is the most active. Accordin' to Agent Michaels there is a major shipment goin' out of there in four days. We have surmised that Donner is reorganizin' his inventory and plans to get rid of 'excess baggage'. Nathan checked the shippin' schedules and the ship they are using is headed to Turkey. Once we can place Donner with his unlawful merchandise at his warehouse, we will have the connection we need to arrest State Senator Bryant Hanson as a co-conspirator. JD has linked the two through, several dummy corporations, and a blind trust set up specifically to hide illegally gained profits from the trafficking of drugs, people and weapons. Director Travis has volunteered to make that arrest for us.

With information from Michael Vance, we expect FBI Agent Zimmerman to be present as well as several members of the Costa Mesa Police Department. Their purpose is to get rid of the loadin' crew using their badges to make it look like a raid gone badly, when in fact it is plain old murderin' the witnesses under the cover of law enforcement officers doin' their job. This is the same set-up that Agents Standish, Dunne, and Coulter were caught up in last June. Once we move in, we will have what we need to charge all of 'em with conspiracy to commit murder, kidnappin', and corruption, to start with. The Internal Revenue Service will then begin another investigation into the financial affairs of the Senator, Donner, and O'Mara Enterprises.

Our target date is Saturday August 19th; the ship is scheduled to begin loading at 5:00 am and it will leave out Sunday morning at 3:00 am. We expect Donner to send his crates over to the dock by truck sometime around midday. Agent Wilmington has your team assignments, and we will leave for California at 4:00 pm Friday afternoon. In the meantime, we will remain on high alert status, and I am closing the lab for the rest of the week. Are there any questions?"

There were none, this was the moment they had all been waiting for, since the entire case had begun. This was their opportunity to strike back at the forces that were responsible for the attacks on their team and their fellow agents.

"All of you need to take the time to study these photos, and be able to match a name to the faces you see up here. Then see Agent Wilmington for your instructions, dismissed."

Vin was gathering his papers when JD approached him. "I want to be involved, but Buck said you have me staying here."

"JD, you are not completely healed from your last go around with these guys. I appreciated the fact that you want to go, but…I need you here."

"I need to be there, to prove I can still work out in the field." JD pleaded.

"Sorry, not this time." Vin felt badly for JD, but he would not risk him getting hurt again, or worse. "I know how good of an agent you are JD; you don't have to prove that. You will have other opportunities to be out in the field again, just not now." Watching JD walk away with slumped shoulders and obvious disappointment, Tanner almost called him back

"Being in charge sucks sometimes, doesn't it.?" Travis grinned at the younger man. "He'll be fine son, but you and I need to talk. Will it be in your office or mine?"

"Mine, it's closer." Vin led the way and shut the door when Travis entered.

Tanner waited for Orrin to sit down before he did, "Sir?"

"I have given our current situation some serious thought. When Larabee returns, he will need some time off to consider his future with MCAT. I am more than willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, within reason, that his rebellious actions are a one-time occurrence. However, I must insist that he attend mandatory counseling before he returns to his post and then there will be a probationary period for him to prove that he is truly rid of his…demons. I need you to continue as acting Commander until such a time I am convinced that Chris is indeed fit to return to his duties. This changeover is too important to leave MCAT without strong leadership and there will be numerous decisions that will have to be made concerning the new alignment for the unit."

"When do you need an answer?" Vin had not considered that Travis would actually reprimand Chris. But thinking about it, what Orrin said made sense, not only for work, but for Larabee's own health, mentally and physically.

"Is there a problem?"

Vin hesitated before answering. "Actually sir, I was plannin' to leave MCAT when Chris returned to Colorado.

Travis had suspected as much, and he was not going to allow that plan to come about in any event. Beside, he needed him to stay on until Larabee could straighten himself out. "I sincerely hope that you will reconsider. Just because Chris returns to Colorado, does not mean that he is returning to MCAT as if none of this ever happened. He will be put on suspended status regardless of your decision. Think about it and let me know what you have decided when this operation is over."

"Tanner thoughtfully nodded his agreement. "I will sir."

"Now what do you need from me for the operation on Saturday?

"Just be prepared to take Senator Hanson into custody when I call you."

"That will be my pleasure." Travis stood up." Go home for a while, and that is an order. I know that you were here all night, and I do not want to see you drop from exhaustion before we're done. You have a great team, delegate and let them help."

"Yes sir."

**Larabee 7 ~ 1:00 pm**

When Linda had called and invited Kelli for lunch with the girls, she never expected to get into the middle of a bitching session. However, here she was fielding questions from, Linda, Casey and Rain. Mallory, Barbara and Inez stayed pretty much out of it, but Kelli received the full brunt of the other women's frustrations.

"We need a liaison with MCAT for all the wives and families of the agents. How can we help our husbands, if we have no idea what they are facing." Casey asked.

"I agree, we need to be kept informed, not just ordered into seclusion because 'it's safer this way.' Keep us safer from what or who? How can we protect ourselves if we have no idea what needs protecting? 'Linda demanded. "Especially when our men are off on some assignment God only knows where."

"It would be nice to understand what sets them off." Rain joined in, thinking about Nathan's strange behavior lately.

"It's easy for you and Mallory; you both work there and know what is going on." Linda snapped. "We get ordered around and aren't even told why."

Kelli sighed, and her head was about to explode. "Linda you of all people should know what it's like out there. Some things you don't need to know, just trust that it's for your own good. But if you want things to change then you should talk to Chris when he returns and let him answer your questions, and decide then about a liaison."

"I would ask him now if I could if talk to him. Can't you just tell me when he will be back?" Linda glared at her friend.

"I don't know when he is going to be back here Linda. It probably will not be until he's finished with his end of this case. Kelli took a deep breath. "Look, I understand that it can be frustratin', and this case has been hard on everyone, but it won't last forever and then we can all take a breather."

"Until the next case, "Casey commented.

Inez decided that it was time to change the subject. "Tomorrow night you are all invited to our place to welcome Caleb into our home. Barbara drew up the papers and Ezra filed them for us, and we are now officially Caleb's guardians. Tomorrow is moving day for him, and the girls and I have a party planned. Buck is going to barbecue so come hungry, Dinner first at six and then the party."

Mallory hugged Inez, "Congratulations How long until you can officially adopt?"

Barbara answered. "We are hoping to have it completed before the new Wilmington baby gets here."

"It doesn't matter when the courts say its official, he is our son, and we plan to love him enough to make up for all the years he did not have a family. I am so grateful that Vin and Kelli brought him here." Inez hugged Kelli. "Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary Inez, just love him." Kelli hated to lose Caleb, but she was more than please that Inez and Buck were the ones to adopt him.

"Unfortunately, since we are not allowed to leave the ranch without an armed escort, we can't shop for a gift for him." Linda pointed out.

"There are other ways to give a gift if you need to, Linda. But all he needs is the gift of family and we don't need to shop for that." Mallory smiled. "We will be there with bells on."

"That's somethin' I need to see Mal. What kind of bells?" Vin walked in the back door. It had taken him longer to get away from the office than he had planned; it seemed that it was one thing after another. Buck and Ezra finally decided to take charge and insisted that the Texan go home for the rest of the day, assuring him that they would call if Larabee checked-in. When Tanner saw his children outside Chris' home, he knew Kelli was somewhere close and stopped on his way home, visiting with the kids before he went inside.

"The jingly kind." Mallory quipped, "What else?"

"Tanner you are just the man we need to see. "Linda was ready to blast him with more questions. "What happened to your face?"

"Sorry Linda, my head is killin' me, now that Vin is here; I think I'll try to persuade him to take me home." Kelli was not about to let Linda start on him or tell her how he got the bruises. The redhead walked over to her husband and took his hand.

Vin narrowed his eyes, not sure just what he was missing, but was more concerned for his wife. "Of course, I will."

"How about I bring the kids with me when I leave?" Barbara offered, more than willing to give her friend some time with her husband. "We may stop at the swings first though."

"Thanks Barb, see you at home, and Linda thanks for lunch. I'll see y'all later." The couple walked outside, stopping to let the kids know that Miss Barbara was brining them home later.

"But we need to show you the baby raccoon." Andi pouted, while Jason and Caleb ran off to play.

"Tanner knelt down and looked her in the eye. "I promise sugar, that I won't peak until y'all are there to show me."

Pleased that her daddy remembered her new name, Andi smiled. "Okay." She quickly rejoined Joanne, Sarah and Maria.

"Vin led his wife to his truck and held the door for her to climb inside; she slid over enough to make room for him. As he put the key in the ignition he asked. "Do I want to know what you saved me from in there and how bad do you hurt?"

"No you don't and I'm fine". Kelli leaned into him and sighed. "Let's go home. We have an empty house and you need some sleep."

It only took a few minutes to make it to the house, and with his arm around her waist they walked inside. Once the door was shut, Vin drew her to him. "I'm not tried enough to sleep." The Texan then lowered his head to meet hers and took them to a faraway, passion filled place with his kiss, as his hands caressed the women he loved and needed to take him away from the demanding world. The effect on both of them was immediate and explosive, leaving them breathless.

"Damn! "Kelli took a ragged breath and held onto Vin for support.

"Damn good!" Vin had found his shelter and for the next few hours he could forget the pressures of work and the stress of worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tanner home ~ early evening**

The newly acquired baby raccoon produced mixed reactions from the various adults in the Tanner household. Barbara was intrigued with the animal, Walter was amused, and Max took it in stride that they had another pet to care for. Ezra however, was apprehensive.

"Are you certain, that it is safe for the children to handle that…small creature?

Vin held the baby. "It's safe Ez, you wanna hold her?"

"NO! I mean no thank you. I shall allow her to stay in your capable hands. After all you know more about wild things than I."

Kelli smiled. Yep, "Tanner is an expert concerin' …wild things."

The Texan grinned at his wife's double-edged remark and then placed the raccoon back in the box that the kids had fixed up for her. "First chance we get, we'll build her a proper home, and have Matt come over to check her out."

Max announced that dinner was ready and the group of adults and children turned their attention away from the new baby, to the meal that awaited them.

**Santa Ana, California**

Adam was anxious about the upcoming meet. Last night had only been a preliminary showing of the 'merchandise', two young girls that Victor took a personal interest in trying out. Carmichael and Cortez had no choice but to wait, while Donner took the juveniles into a back office for inspection. Once he was satisfied, he made arrangements to finalize the deal tonight, insisting that he would only do business with the boss. The time was set for 10:00 pm at a warehouse in Costa Mesa, and according to what they had been able to overhear, this batch of inventory was headed overseas.

"These are American girls being sold into sex slavery to foreign buyers!" Adam paced their quarters. "We have to find a way to stop this!"

"Unless you come up with a plan to put into action within the next twenty-four hours, our hands are tied. We are not going to miss out exit window." Creed wanted to make sure that Carmichael understood that.

"Call Jonah, have him tell Tanner we need another week. We are too damn close to get out because someone is trying to play mother hen! I won't leave until we save those kids!"

"No, I won't! You did not hear a word I said did you? This is not about you or me! The takedown is already planned and scheduled; we have no way of changing that. We stay here and we might fuck up the best opportunity to get all the players or worse cause someone else on the team to get hurt. We are out of here by tomorrow night, with or without any evidence. You got that!" Creed did not want to risk the wrong ears hearing this conversation so he did not yell, but he did make his position clear.

Adam waited until Creed had stormed out the door and then pulled out his pills. He was certain this case was the root of his problem, and once it was over, things would return to normal. *_Tanner is overreacting and he has let the power of temporary command go to his head. I can straighten him out when I get home_. _Linda is overly_ _concerned, but that is understandable, this is the first undercover assignment we've been through since we have been married_. _She'll be fine once I return. What about Buck? Hell, I know he never meant to side against me, he was just caught up in Vin's fears. Buck and I are okay What about the pills? Hell, I quit them before, and I can do it again, no problem.*_

In the meantime, it did not hurt a thing to use what he could to get through this hell _*This is only temporary.* _Downing four capsules without water, he counted the remaining pills. There were only a few left, but that was enough to get him through tonight, tomorrow he would simply tell the doctor he needed more. He looked toward the closed door and said softly. "We'll see about pulling out, Creed. I don't need your help, and I damn sure don't need Tanner's. I will find a way."

**Costa Mesa Warehouse 10:00 pm**

They arrived in two vehicles, Donner and Willis in one, Creed and Carmichael in the other. Wheeler's warehouse was in the last row of over a hundred nondescript storehouses. The remainder of Victor's crew waited for him by the semi-truck that would transport his merchandise to a secure location until Saturday, when it would be delivered to the docks.

Victor Donner smiled when he thought about the results of this night's work. He had made an exceptional monetary arrangement with his contact in Turkey and this merchandise was easy money. The fifteen units of merchandise would triple his investment in less than ten days. His crew was ready to neutralize the merchandise with drugs and load into a waiting container, as soon as the money changed hands. He ordered Carmichael and Cortez stay to assist the crew in the warehouse, while he and Willis walked to back office to meet with Kyle Wheeler, and finalize payment for the goods.

Kyle Wheeler was looking forward to making this deal. He knew Victor Donner by reputation, and if he was pleased with the merchandise, this transaction would produce a long and profitable partnership for his future. He stood to greet the two men that entered his office.

"Mr. Donner, welcome." Kyle extended his hand and was ignored. Covering his embarrassment he walked over to the window that looked out into the interior of his warehouse.

"I have your money, tell your men to allow my crew to load my products." Willis placed the case with the cash on the desk and opened it.

Wheeler signaled his men and started to turn away when he saw the face of a man he would never forget. He whirled around and yelled at Donner. "You bastard! You set me up for the feds!" He made a threatening step toward Donner, and Willis moved to intercept him.

"What in the hell are you taking about?" Donner yelled back.

"Chris Larabee, that's what! That sonofabitch put me in prison for almost five years. Trust me even under all that hair and with a beard, I'd know him anywhere! Him and that damn ATF crew of his have plagued my nightmares for years, and now you brought him here!"

"Show me." Victor said softly.

"There…the man standing next to your car! That is ATF Agent Chris Larabee! He's more ragged looking than I remember, but it is him!"

Donner took a deep breath to control the rage inside him. "You have been a great help to me, Kyle." He placed his arm around Wheeler's shoulder. "I never forget the people that help me, and I want to make certain that you get a reward." The gun, which was pressed against his side made very little noise when it discharged. The bullet that entered Kyle's body stopped only when it lodged in the man's heart.

Stepping over Wheeler's dead body, Victor wiped his hands with his handkerchief. "Arthur, no witnesses please."

Willis nodded and then picked up the money case, following his boss out of the office into the warehouse. Heading over to the crew chief he quietly gave them their instructions.

Victor stopped and then called Adam and Creed over. "There has been a slight change of plans, gentlemen. I have one more meeting to make tonight. Carmichael, you'll drive, Creed, with us."

Willis and Donner entered the back of the car, while Adam slid into the driver's seat and Creed sat in the front passenger seat.

"Where to sir," Adam asked.

"Newport Beach, Peninsula Park, I have some business to tend to there with an old friend." Adam drove toward the beach. Behind them at the warehouse, Donner's crew boss carried out his orders. Six of Wheeler's men lay dead in pools of their own blood, while the semi pulled out with the merchandise and a second car followed Donner at a discreet distance.

Adam followed the directions that Willis gave him, but he was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in his gut. This time of night the area they were headed for was desolate and dark, not somewhere he wanted to be with Willis and Donner behind him.

"Pull over here," Donner ordered.

Exiting the car Creed passed a concerned look to Carmichael. He was beginning to have the distinct feeling that no one would be meeting them here. However, Cortez had no time to even register that thought before he saw a flash, and felt a burning pain in his chest and then… nothing.

"NO!" Adam lurched forward to attack Donner as he raised his gun to shoot Creed, but Willis was expecting the move. The larger man tackled Carmichael before he could reach Victor. With his reactions slowed down by drugs, and his injured arm, Adam was prevented from stopping the shot that impacted his partner's chest. Helplessly he was forced to watch in gut wrenching agony, while Creed's body fell to the ground and the front of his shirt was quickly saturated with blood.

Donner stalked over to Adam, his movements ridged with barely controlled rage. "Congratulations AGENT Larabee, you've just earned a one way ticket to hell!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**California ~Wednesday **

**August 16 ~7:00 am**

The sky overhead was a bright blue with powder puff clouds dotted throughout it as seven-year-old Timmy Sanford and his father headed their blue van down the gravel and dirt road that led to the wooden pier that jutted out over the murky blue water a short distance away. His dad, James, had taken the day off work so that they could spend it fishing at their favorite pier. Although they never caught much, it was time that they could spend together and that was cool with him. Any day spent alone with his father was a special day.

Sanford parked the vehicle at the end of the long pier, and he and Timmy got out. Once they unloaded their gear from the car they began the trek to the water. As they walked onto it, a scrap of something colorful caught James attention out of the corner of one eye. He stopped suddenly and gave the speck of color more attention and felt horror fill him when his eyes were able to make out tousled strands of dark hair, and a pale face connected to it. Not wanting his son to witness the same thing that he had, he called quickly over his shoulder for Timmy to go back to their van immediately.

"Turn around and go back now Timmy!"

"But Dad…"Timmy started to protest, not understanding what it was that had caught his dad's attention or why he was being ordered back to the van. They had only just arrived.

"Now, Timmy! I'll be right behind you." Once assured that his son was out of earshot, James Sanford pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911: please state your emergency."

"My name is James Sanford. I was on my way to spend a day of fishing with my son when I spotted something colorful floating in the water along one side of the pier. Upon closer examination, I was able to discern that it was clothing attached to a body.

"Can you tell if the victim is male or female?" The emergency dispatcher asked.

"I think it's a man, but can't tell for sure unless I get into the water. I'd rather not do that because I don't want my son to see.

"That's okay, sir. Can you tell if the victim is alive or deceased?"

"I think the man is dead…'cause it doesn't appear that he is breathing."

"What is your location, sir?"

"Lido Isle at the Balboa Pier, I'll be waiting at my car, a 2004 blue Dodge minivan."

"I have a police officer in route now, ETA three minutes. Please stay on the line." Sanford joined his son at the van and waited for the police to arrive.

"What's going on, Dad?" Timmy asked curiously as the sound of a siren in the distance drew closer.

"Nothing you need to worry about." James told his son as a police vehicle with flashing lights was pulling up alongside of them. He opened the car door and got out to meet the officer. "Stay in the van."

This first officer on the scene, Deputy Reynolds took down Sanford's personal information and his story for being there, before heading out onto the pier to check out the reported dead body. He had to wade into the water to reach the sandy little dune that the body lay upon. Positively identifying it as that of a man, he removed one glove, pressed two fingers to the jugular and was shocked to find a faint pulse. He immediately radioed in, "Dispatch, I need paramedics ASAP at my location. The previously reported deceased John Doe is in fact, alive."

**Mission Regional Trauma Center**

**Mission Viejo, CA**

The double doors flung open as paramedics raced in pushing a gurney between them. Emergency personnel were waiting to take John Doe straight to surgery. They were prepared for the gunshot wound and acute blood loss, having monitored his stats by radio with the medics. They also knew that his condition was extremely critical and that every second counted in the race to try and save his life.

The Orange County Sheriff's Deputy that had accompanied the victim approached the nurse at the desk. "Our John Doe is one lucky bastard. I don't see how he is still alive, but if his luck holds and he makes it through surgery, contact me at this number immediately." He handed her his card. "I'll swing back by and take his fingerprints, see if we can identify him."

The nurse read the name on the card. "Deputy Reynolds it will probably be several hours before you can do that, but I will note his chart, and attach your card to it, with instructions to call you."

"I doubt that he makes it, but thanks." The Deputy left the emergency room to connect with his waiting partner and resume his duties.

**Denver Colorado**

**MCAT Office **

Their plans for the raid were in place for Saturday. The incriminating evidence JD had found connecting State Senator Hansen with Donner through the O'Mara Corporation, was in the hands on the U.S. Attorney, and the warrants had been issued. The only thing left to do now was to wait. Chris and Raphael had until midnight, California time, to contact Jonah and confirm that they were out, and Vin would not rest easy until then.

"Chris may be a hard-headed sonofabitch, but he won't stay knowing that we're coming in." Buck sat in Tanner's office and tried to assure the young Texan. His assurance would have been much more effective if he had been certain himself of what Larabee would do. Trouble was that he knew his old friend all too well. Chris Larabee was a man who was used to calling the shots, and didn't take well to anyone ordering him around, whether it was for his own good or not. Being under the influence of narcotics was bound to make the man even more reckless and eager to carry out his own brand of justice regardless of the consequences.

"I wish I could believe that you are right in that Buck, but I just don't know. I wasn't going to say anything, but I've got a bad feelin' about all of this. I haven't been able to shake it since Monday, but Chris is way in over his head on this one."

"Hell, I realized that when we saw him in California." Wilmington let out a weary sigh. "Whatever he needs, we can handle once this is over. It may take the entire family to see him through the fallout, but we'll do it one way or another."

"If we get the chance Bucklin, Lar'bee has to get out alive first."

"Even fucked up on pills, Chris will make it, he's too damn ornery not to."

Vin wanted to believe that it would all work out, but he just did not feel as confident about it as Buck did. He knew only too well how very lucky Larabee had been in the past, and the kind of obstacles that he had survived, but always before he had been able to depend on the connection that he and Chris shared to know what was going on with his best friend. Now all he had was instincts to go on, and the deep seated knot in his that told him that something was terribly wrong in California. "Go on home Buck, and spend some time with your new son before his party."

Buck grinned, "Son…damn that sounds good. Inez and the girls have his room almost finished. Sarah and Marie picked out a bed that looks like a racecar and added things they thought a boy's bedroom should have. I don't want to spoil him, but he deserves to have some of the things most boys his age take for granted. We're gonna have one helluva welcome for him. I just wish Chris could be here for it."

"Yeah, me too. "Tanner knew that whatever lay ahead was out of his hands, and that tonight belonged to the new Wilmington family. "Give Caleb a big hug from me, and get that barbecue fired up."

"In case I forgot to tell you Vin, Inez and I are grateful that you and Kel agreed to allow us to give Caleb a home. I know you both love him and I swear we'll make a good life for him."

"I know y'all will. He's got the best parents a kid could ask for. Now get out of here and go home."

Ezra walked in as Buck was leaving. He waited until the door was closed before he spoke. "Mission accomplished. I have been online and have everyone's gifts ordered and waiting to be picked up." Since the ladies could not leave the ranch, Standish had been designated to acquire the gifts they wanted purchased for tonight's celebration." However, I need to borrow your truck to transport them. Perhaps we could swap vehicles for the remainder of the day."

Tanner pulled his truck key off his key ring and handed it to Ezra. "Did you have a chance to take care of the cashiers check?"

Standish passed Vin the key to his rental. "Yes, I took the checks from each of the brothers and combined them. Caleb will have a good start on a savings account."

Looking at the list, Standish laughed. "I do hope the lad has a big room, he'll need it for all of this."

"I reckon Buck and Inez will manage to find room for it all." Vin looked at the key Ezra had given him." When are you gonna replace the Jag?"

"Probably about the same time you and Kel replace her truck." Standish sighed. "I fear that until this operation is over none of us have the time or the inclination to take on that task."

The Texan nodded in agreement as he gazed out the window. "See you tonight, Ez." He heard Standish quietly close the door behind him as he left the room.

_*I don't know what in the hell you're doing Cowboy, but it don't feel right. Reckon you could open up that hardhead of yours long enough to let me know that you're still around?*_

It was the slow rolling motion that threatened to make his stomach revolt that woke him. Chills racked his body and sharp pains accompanied the undulations his insides were performing. Chris tried to move his head and was rewarded with what felt like sledgehammers playing tag inside his skull. Attempting again with slower movements, he tried to recognize something that would give him a clue as to his location, and then attempted to remember what in the hell had happened.

Assessing his condition, he quickly realized it was not good. The bandages on his left arm were filthy and damp. Every muscle in his body screamed in protest and refused to cooperate with their directions to move. Several voices outside his door drew his attention, however the language was not English, it was Spanish. Although he could pick out a few words here and there it was spoken much too fluently, and with a dialect that Larabee had a hard time understanding. He listened intently for a few moments, trying to decipher more of what he was hearing, but he finally decided that he was coming up with nothing that would help him ascertain his location.

_*Think Larabee…what is the last thing you remember? * Another attempt to move, found his right wrist resisting, and Chris slowly turned his head and saw that he was handcuffed to a steel bar welded into the wall of his small quarters. There was something familiar about this… *A ship…you're on a goddamn ship! How in the….God! Raphael? … Blood …too much damn blood!*_

Flashes of memory began to return. He remembered him and Cordova riding in a car with Donner and Willis. Then the four of them standing on a beach in the dark and Cordova suddenly falling and Donner, was yelling …*_He called you Agent Larabee! He knows who you are and it cost Raphael his life. You got your partner killed Chris. You and your damn, 'I can do this on my __own__ stubbornness'. Now you have to live with the guilt… if you survive. Why are you still alive? What kind of game is Donner playing? Better question Larabee… How in the hell do you get out of this? What happens when you don't contact Josiah? VIN…he'll come…he'll find me. If he does you're gonna have to help him Larabee, it might be beneficial to find out where in the fuck you are and do it before withdrawal hits you.*_

**Mission Regional Trauma Center ~5:00 pm**

**Mission Viejo, CA**

John Doe had survived surgery and now rested in the critical care unit connected to machines, tubes, and monitors. The general consensus of the staff was that there was no medical reason he was still alive. The amount of blood loss alone should have been fatal, not to mention the gun shot wound to his chest. The night nurse was checking on her newest patient, carefully jotting down the rate of his heart beat, pulse, and the changing of the IV bags down in the man's charts, when she heard the door open behind her.

"No visitors," she said automatically, not glancing up from the notations she was making in John Doe's chart. When she didn't hear the door open again to indicate to her that the visitor had left, she finished her writing and looked up finally and recognized the uniform. "Deputy, he is not awake, yet."

Reynolds smiled. "That's okay; I was going off duty for the evening and wanted to get his fingerprints if I could, before I sign out."

"Hang on, let me get something to remove the ink when you're through and I'll assist you."

"Sure, I'm in no hurry. I won't be turning these prints in until in the morning anyway."

**Larabee 7 Ranch~5:30 pm**

Driving home, Vin still had not been able to shake the bad feeing he had about Chris. It was a little over eight hours until the deadline time, but deep down he knew that if Larabee was going to pull out, he would have already done it. It was going to be a long night if Josiah didn't call with good news soon, but for the children's sake he was going to try to put up a good front for Caleb's party. He walked into his house, only to find it empty. A note on the kitchen counter told him where to find his family and he smiled as he read it. _* With the horse Tanner. Where else would they be?*_

"Andi, do not climb on there." Kelli shook her head, and grabbed the mischievous imp, preventing her from climbing further up on the side on the stall. "We are here to visit the colts, not scare their mama's half to death or me."

"Mom, when will this one be big enough for me to take him out?" Jason was drawn to the little bay colt that he was brushing.

"It will be a while, but if you really like that one, maybe we can designate you his personal caretaker." Kelli knelt down beside him, while still holding on to Andi.

"I do…I like him a lot, but it seems like it's taking forever for him to grow."

"Just seems like it son." Vin walked into the barn, hearing the last part of the conversation. "Midnight was about that size when I first laid eyes on him and look at him now."

"Dad is home!" Jason jumped up and ran to meet him, laughing when Vin wrapped his arms around him for a bear hug.

"Daddy's here!' Andi wiggled loose from Kelli, and ran to Vin. She was hoping that he would keep her out of trouble for climbing again. "I love you and I won't do it no more." She giggled when he lifted her into the air.

Vin did not have to be a psychic to know Andi had done something that she shouldn't have. He carefully leaned over with his additional blond cargo and kissed his wife. "What?

"Climbing in the stall again," Kelli whispered and smiled. She knew Vin would not be too hard on Andi. The little golden haired imp had him wrapped around her little finger.

Andi overheard. "Me forgot daddy."

Shaking his head, Vin sighed. "Never climb into one of the stalls, you might startle the horse and get stomped on. We don't want to see you get hurt Sugar, we love our Andi just the way she is, so remember, okay."

"I will," she answered, shaking her head enthusiastically as she spoke. Vin kissed Andi on the cheek, before he let her down. "We all okay about Caleb's move?" Letting go of a foster child was hard even for an adult sometimes, he watched for any sign that either child had a problem with it.

Andi nodded and Jason answered for both on them. "He has his Buck and Inez now, we did good." The youngster grinned and giggled. "He's still got us too, _Uncle Vin."_

"Then why aren't y'all over at the Wilmington's yet?" Vin smiled as he put his arm around Kelli's waist. "I'll bet Caleb is excited and anxious for you to get there."

"We were waiting for you Dad." Jason answered him as if he should have known why. "So our family can all go together."

"Let's put these babies back with their mamas and go then, 'm starved." Jason's humor told him that he was okay, Andi's smile said the same, but when he looked into Kelli's eyes he saw the concern not for the children, but for him.

Tanner knew that he might be fooling the kids, but Kelli would know that he was worried. He sent her a silent plea to talk about it later and saw the reluctant acceptance in her eyes.

Chris did not have the strength to struggle any longer. He had given up trying to free himself from the cuffs, and now lay exhausted on the hard bunk. The pain in his arm was getting worse and he wished he had his pills to ease it, but they were gone, along with everything else he had on him last night. All he could do was stare at the ceiling and wait, for what he was not sure, but sooner or later he was positive that Donner would come to see him.

Suddenly the door opened and a man entered, gun in one hand, tray in the other. Sitting up as quickly as his aching muscles would allow, he realized that he did not recognize this man. "Who in the hell are you?"

The Latino man kept his gun aimed directly at Larabee, while he sat the tray on the floor. "No hablo ingles. No se mueva."

"Great, the one person I see all day and he doesn't speak English and tells me not to move, as if I'm going anywhere." Chris mumbled and then attempted a question in Spanish. "¿Donde está aquí? Here. Where is here." Chris pointed downward, but the only response he received was to have the tray of food shoved across the floor toward him. The man then backed out the door and locked it again.

Grabbing the water bottle, Chris fumbled awkwardly with the cap, trying to remove it. The food was some type of white gruel and not appealing at all, but the water was heaven sent. Once he quenched his parched throat, he sat back and thought about his situation. Any way he looked at it, it was not good; he could only hope that when he did not check in with Josiah, the team would begin to search for him. Maybe it was time to try to reach across the thousand miles to Denver and send Tanner a message.

_*Vin, if you can hear me, it's time to send in the cavalry.*_

**Wilmington Home**

**Wednesday evening 7:00 pm.**

Buck had laid out a barbeque feast for everyone's enjoyment, and Inez had the house decorated with blue balloons and big banners. Some of them, the girls had helped with, but they all said the same thing. It's a boy! Welcome home Caleb! The young boy was overwhelmed by all the attention, but a smile never left his face. He alternated his time between his new family and the Tanners, and he and Jason were inseparable for most of the evening.

With the exception of Chris and Josiah the entire family was in attendance, along with Max and Walter. There were lots of hugs from all of Caleb's new Aunts and most of the Uncles as well. Finally it was time for a few words and lots of presents. Buck stood and demanded everyone's attention.

"I know someone is anxious to open all these gifts. But Inez and I want you to know how happy we are that all of you have joined us this evening to welcome our son into the family. If you had asked us a few months ago if this was a possibility, I probably would have laughed in your face, but Caleb came into our lives and stole our hearts without even trying. I want you all to know how proud I am to call this young man my son and Inez and I are looking forward to the coming years we will be able to spend with him. We also want to thank Vin and Kelli for bringing him to the ranch and loving him enough to let him come to us. In fact, Caleb has his own surprise tonight for them. We had a family conference and we all decided that he would have the honor of naming his new sister. I know she still has a few months yet to get here and it's not December yet, but we liked his choice so much we wanted to share. Caleb, you want to tell them?"

Caleb stood next to his new dad and leaned into him to hide his embarrassment, but he had practiced what he wanted to say and his voice was loud and clear. "Our new baby sister will be Tannis Rose Wilmington." He went over and hugged both Tanners. "Thank you for taking care of me and helping me find real parents."

Vin could only nod, and Kelli tried not to cry, but it was obvious that they were both touched by Caleb's choice. He had often heard Vin's reference to Kelli as his Texas Rose when his cell phone played The Yellow Rose of Texas each time she called. Apparently the child made his own slight change and thought Tannis was fitting for both Tanners.

Ezra broke the emotional spell. "Before young Caleb opens his gifts I have one to present from the entire family." He handed Buck and envelope." This check is given with love from all of us to start a saving account for our newest nephew."

"Thanks, all of you. Now I guess it is Caleb's turn." Buck handed him the first of many presents. When he was finished he was in a little boy's wonderland, filled with all types of sports equipment, including a baseball, bat, football, helmets and pads. A gameboy came from Jason and Andi, lots of games, and more new clothes than he had owned in his entire life from the others. Many memories were made this day that he was not likely to forget in his lifetime.

While Buck and Inez helped their son with all his new possession and the party was winding down, Linda came over to talk to Vin.

"How much longer will it be before we are allowed to leave the ranch?" Linda asked casually.

"Soon, I hope. But until you hear different, none of you are to leave here without an armed escort." Vin hoped that after Saturday the worse of their worries would be over.

I don't suppose you have…"

"No not since Monday, hang in there Linda, this will be over soon." Tanner only hoped that his words held a confident tone that he was not feeling. He looked down at his watch.

_*Time is almost up Chris, call damn it!*_

Charles Gant was a disciplined man and meticulous when it concerned his work. Every job he had ever taken was important to him and he prided himself on his ability to succeed, especially where other before him had failed. Details were crucial and he made an effort to personally check out each one. He double-checked, the building blueprints in front of him. His equipment was the best that money could buy and few were able to match his skills. Picking us a disposable cell phone he left a message for his current employer.

Satisfied that all was ready, he turned in for a good night's rest. Tomorrow was a big day for him and he did not want to be too tried to enjoy it.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Thursday August 18th**

**5:00 am Mountain Standard Time ~ (Colorado time)**

The deadline for Adam and Creed to withdraw from the undercover operation came and went with no word from Chris or Raphael. Vin gave up trying to sleep and quietly slipped out of bed, dressed and then headed for the kitchen to put on coffee. While it brewed, he walked out onto the deck, stared off into the darkness, and contemplated the possible reasons that Larabee had failed to make contact and the consequences.

_*He's angry and not thinking clearly Vin, plus he did not want to be forced out. Maybe this is his way of showing you that he is still in charge… You don't believe that Tanner, for a minute! Quit looking for a way to rationale your fears, and listen to your instincts. Chris did not make contact because he chooses not to, but because he couldn't! Now you will be forced into making one of the hardest decision you have ever been ask to make. Can you say to hell with the case, and abort the arrest of the man responsible for the destruction of so many innocent lives to search for two rogue agents? Or do you perform your sworn duty to uphold the law, see justice served and hope like hell you can find them in the process?*_

Kelli had been awake since Vin had left their bed, and now stood in the doorway watching as he struggled with his thoughts. She understood what it meant when Chris did not make his designated contact with Josiah, and to consider the possible scenarios that would explain why, hurt deeply. As much as she loved her father, knowing that her husband was caught in the hellish position between love and loyalty for his brother and his sworn duty to protect and serve justice, hurt worse. Silently she walked over and wrapped her arms around her tormented Texan.

Accepting her unspoken support, Vin returned her loving embrace. Resting his chin on top of her head, he let out a weary sigh. "I'm certain that Chris is out there in that darkness somewhere, in a world of trouble and hurt, waitin' for me to find him, but with him cuttin' me out and the haziness the drugs produce between us, I can't hear him, and all I have to go on are my instincts. Hell, I don't have a clue where to start lookin'."

To Kelli, the powerful feelings of helpless frustration that was emitting from the Texan, actually felt like a physical presence standing beside them. With her head resting against his chest, she held on tightly to prevent room for those frustrations to flourish between them, and spoke softy. "Then you may have to wait for fate to lend you a hand, Tanner. In the meantime, have faith and trust your instincts to guide you into makin' the right decisions."

Tanner strengthened his hold on his wife. _*Fate and faith Vin. How many times have you said that some things are out of our hands? You are holding living proof of that in your arms right now. Have faith that mistress fate will provide the answers you seek, let her unfold her mysteries, and trust that your instincts will prepared you to act when she does.* _The Texan leaned back to look into the unwavering blue eyes that were waiting for him to resolve his conflicted feelings.

"Message received and registered, baby." A light kiss sealed his words. "Coffee should be ready. What do you say we go in and face what Mistress Fate has in store for us today, together?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Tanner."

**Mission Viejo, CA **

**7:00am Pacific Standard Time ~ (California time)**

Deputy Alan Reynolds had come into work an hour before his shift officially began to follow up on yesterday's John Doe. The way he saw it, if the man was fighting so hard to survive against the odds, he deserved to have a name. He took the fingerprints that he had obtained last night and entered them into **Integrated Automated Fingerprint Identification System or AFIS, and he should have an answer within two hours.**

**MCAT Office ~ 8:00am MST**

When Tanner had closed the lab and sent the technicians home for the week, he had not given much thought as to how quiet it would be to have half the twelfth floor uninhabited. The only evidence that they even had a lab was the presence of Greg Ramsey and Katrina Santos. Both agents had stayed on to lend their investigative skills to the unit and were working with Ross, searching dock records and ship's registries for connections to the O'Mara Corporation.

Buck grabbed a cup of coffee and walked over to Tanner's door. Leaning on the doorframe he took a sip and then said. "I figured with Ezra staying with you this week, he would at least be in on time in the morning."

Without looking up from the papers on his desk Vin absently answered. "Ez is taking Kel to the doctor; she has a nine o'clock appointment. I expect Doc to release her today and they'll both be in when she's finished."

"You okay Vin?" Buck knew that Chris not calling in had put the younger man in a damnable position. He had an obligation as acting Commander of MCAT to carry through with their plans, but he also had a deep sense of loyalty to his brothers, and when it came to Chris it was more than that. Regardless of why Larabee was acting like an ass, Tanner would move heaven and earth to try to protect him.

The Texan looked up. "As okay as I can be, Bucklin. We move in as planned on Saturday unless we find a specific reason not to."

"You think they're in trouble?"

"Paul says there as been no activity on their cells or credit cards since Monday, they have not contacted Josiah since that night, and my gut has a hole in it from churning so damn much. Yeah…I'd say it's a safe bet that trouble found 'em."

"Chris is tough; he will hang in there and find a way to reach us."

Vin realized that Buck was attempting to convince himself as much as anybody and simply nodded in agreement. He then stood and walked into the bullpen with Wilmington. Pam and JD were immersed into one of their CASSIE programs. Nathan and Mark were scouring over reports from South America. Tanner knew they would all continue to dig until it was time to leave tomorrow. He only hoped that Chris could wait that long.

**California ~9:00 am PST**

Chris had had a rough night. Only the chills that racked his battered, aching body, matched the pains in his stomach. Nightmares invaded his sleep and brought along all the demons from his past with them to torment him. He groaned as he tried to sit up and use the bottle they had left for him to relieve himself in.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened and Victor Donner walked in. "_Agent_ Larabee, how are you this beautiful morning?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Now is that anyway to speak to a guest?" Donner said a word in Spanish and quickly a tray laden with an assortment of appetizing food was brought in along with a television set. As one of the men hooked up the TV, Victor continued. "I thought perhaps you and I might share a brunch, and that you would be pleased to have some entertainment to pass the hours before you sail away."

Larabee eyed the man suspiciously, Donner had told him a lot with that one statement. That he was to be here in confinement longer did not surprise him, nor did the fact that eventually the damn ship he was on would sail somewhere. But why was the bastard so damn happy? "Whatever game you're playing, I'm not interested."

"_Agent_ Larabee, you and I have been playing a game for months. I won, and I can be a gracious winner. You on the other hand, do not have to be a sore loser. You will of course disappear off the face of the earth to your family and friends, but you can count on a fairly long life in captivity… like an animal." Donner laughed." Yes, I find it rather satisfying to know that you will spend the remainder of you life in absolute misery."

"I' would not count on that Victor. You may defeat me, but my team will hunt you down."

"You keep thinking that _Agent_ Larabee, and we will see who has the last laugh. Now will you join me for brunch?

"Go to hell!"

"I will take that as a no." Donner picked up a piece of fruit and then reached over to set the channel on a twenty- four hour news station.

**MCAT office 10:30 am ~ MST**

JD saw the alert coming through before anyone else, and quickly pulled it off the fax to read. Then without a word, he jumped up and ran to Vin's office. Not stopping to knock he burst into the room and almost fell over the chair in his rush to get to Tanner's desk.

"Alert from **AFIS, someone just ran Raphael's prints through there!"**

**"****Calm down JD. Who ran 'em?"**

"All the info is on here." JD shoved the paper to Vin.

Tanner read the full fax and then reached for the phone, dialing the number at the bottom of the page.

"Orange County Sherriff's Department"

"MCAT Special Agent Tanner callin' for Deputy A. Reynolds, it's urgent that I speak with him."

"Deputy Reynolds is currently on patrol, may I take a message?"

"NO, get me his superior NOW!"

"One moment please."

It was considerably longer than a minute. But eventually someone did answer, someone that had taken the time to pull the information Tanner needed.

"This is Captain Johnson; may I assist you, Agent Tanner?"

"One of your deputies ran a set of prints through AFIS, all inquires on this man were tagged to send to us. Where is he?"

"We have him as a John Doe; he is at theMission Regional Trauma Center here inMission Viejo. He was found yesterday GSW to the chest, he's in critical condition, but last I checked he was still alive. You have a name for me?"

Vin hesitated; he was not sure who to trust out there in law enforcement. "Cortez, Creed Cortez. I have one of my agents not far from there and I'm sendin' him over to the hospital as soon as we hang up. Please make certain that there is an armed officer on this man's door until Agent Sanchez arrives, he will have identification on him. I 'd appreciate your full cooperation on this matter."

"Tell your man to go to the critical care unit and find Deputy Reynolds. He is being dispatched to the hospital as we speak. He was also the first officer on the scene when Cortez was found and can fill in details for you."

"Thank you Captain Johnson."

Hanging up, Tanner immediately redialed, waited for Josiah to answer and started barking orders. "Mission regional Trauma centers, Mission Viejo, CA. get over there to critical care unit ASAP, and find a Deputy Reynolds. Raphael was admitted as a John Doe yesterday, and I gave 'em his name as Creed Cortez. Call me as soon as you find out the situation and check for any other John Does …Chris is still out there somewhere." He slammed down the receiver and cursed.

"JD… Orange County Sherriff's department… I need to know if this Captain Johnson is someone I can reasonably trust."

"On it Vin." JD ran out the door.

Vin went into the bullpen and found Wilmington was on his way out into the hall, Tanner stopped him. "Buck, you and I are headed out to California as soon as Standish gets back; Raphael is in bad shape at a hospital in Mission Viejo, no word on Chris.

"Damn! I'll be ready, just say the word."

The elevator door opened and neither man could believe it when Linda Larabee and Mallory Sanchez stepped out.

"Howdy boys, we were in the neighborhood and thought we would stop in and say hi." Linda started to say more but Vin stopped her.

"I told you that no one was to leave the ranch without an armed agent!

Linda was ready for that. "Mallory is armed and is an agent, and we've been stuck on that ranch for over a week."

"Vin, I'm sorry but it was either go with her or she was going on her own." Mallory made a fast explanation."

"I want both of you out of here NOW!" Vin decided that he did not need this and wanted them gone.

"But, we just got here.' Linda protested. "If Chris were here, he would let us stay".

"Well, he's not! GO STRAIGHT HOME NOW! No arguments!" Vin turned to Wilmington. "Buck, escort these ladies out of the buildin' and make certain that they are headed home."

"You got it, Ladies, this way please." Buck made certain that they got on the elevator without another word.

On his way back to his office Vin stopped by JD's station. "I want you to personally go down to Travis' office. Advise him of what we know and tell him I need the jet on standby status. Buck and I are headin' out today, before the rest of the team leaves tomorrow."

"Here is the information you requested, and I am on my way to Travis' office now."

Tanner made one more stop by Gunny's desk. "I need to see you in my office"

"Yes sir."

Linda grumbled all the way down the elevator about Vin yelling at her. Malloy wisely stayed quiet and Buck made every effort to not snap at her himself. He walked them through the lower level garage to the adjoining lot where Mallory had parked.

"Mallory please, straight home." Buck pled "Tensions are high enough already without having to baby-sit women that should know better and stay on alert for anything that may look out of place."

"Just what is going on that has everyone so stressed?" Linda would not give up easily. "We should know what's going on.

Buck sighed, "Nothing that you need to be concerned about right now Linda." He thought again about how Chris and Linda were perfect for on another, both of them were stubborn to the bone and tenacious as hell.

Before he could say more to convince the blond, Ezra drove in and parked three stalls down. He and Kelli exited the vehicle and walked over to the trio.

"Are we having a family reunion?" Ezra teased.

"No, more like a farewell party. Ladies say good-bye" Buck tried to rush them into the car."

"Kel, what are YOU doing here? I though no one was allowed off the ranch, not even you." Linda asked.

Kelli smiled. "Ezra was gracious enough to escort me to the doctor's office this mornin'. I have to drop off my release papers and 'm hopin' to steal Vin away for lunch before he sends me home, too."

"We could wait for you and give you a ride." Linda offered, not yet ready to go back to her home that now seemed more like a prison.

"No, you two are leaving, please." Buck insisted.

**Colorado time ~10:55am MST**

Charles "Ghost" Gant had waited all morning for the perfect time to execute his plan. This was it, he raised the weapon to his shoulder, andthree light squeezes were all it would take to launch the timed rocket grenades through the windows of the twelfth floor offices of the Federal building. He took a deep breath and held it, counting mentally one…two…three...

Once the three grenades were off, Gant laid the rocket launcher on the roof, walked over to the elevator and hit G. Removing his gloves; he stuffed them into his pocket. He would be out on the street and blended into the crowd before anyone realized what had hit the building across the street. Hailing a taxi, he gave instructions for the cabbie to drive to the airport. Tonight, he had plans to sit on a beach in Mexico with a pretty senorita, and relax

**10:56am MCAT office**

Tanner stood at his desk and signed the stack of papers Gunny needed his signature on, while she waited patiently for him to finish.

"Gunny, Wilmington and I will be leaving shortly for California and Standish will be in charge. I want any call from Sanchez transferred to me, no matter where….INCOMING!

Vin threw himself at Gunny a mere second before the rocket propelled grenade connected with the large solitary window in his office. The two inch glass cracked upon impact and Tanner had barely enough time to tackle the older woman to the floor and cover her with his own body, before the window imploded. A million shards of glass rained down upon the Texan and Gunny, slicing through their clothing and stabbing into their skin, Tanner's body taking the brunt of the abuse.

The missile burrowed its way through the door, sending chunks of wood flying in all directions. The deadly grenade connected with the floor just inside the office and exploded, peeling back the tiled floor like a giant can opener and sending pieces of it flying in every direction, along with red hot sparks from the fire that had been ignited by the explosion.

The explosion from Tanner's office had no time to register with the operatives in the other room as the line of windows along one wall shattered inward, sending millions of sharp shards of glass spewing in all directions. Pictures, Awards certificates, fell off of walls, computer monitors, and personal items slid off of desks as they tipped over throughout the large room. Huge chunks of ceiling fell as the walls caved in around the agents, trapping most of them under piles of debris. The loud noise of destruction gave way to a stunning silence and then alarms began to sound and all hell broke loose in the Federal building.

Travis' Office~11th floor

JD had just finished delivering the information that Tanner had wanted personally given to the director, and had turned to walk out the door, when he felt the structure give a violent shudder. He reached out a hand to steady himself in the doorway for a moment, pondering whether they had had an earthquake or not, when the building's alarm system began to go off. Fear coursed through his body when a chunk of the ceiling fell onto the director's desk and the MCAT agent gazed wide-eyed at the director for a moment in stunned silence.

"What in the hell was that?" Travis shouted at last, having been momentarily shocked by what had occurred.

"Explosions!" JD ran to the stairwell at the other end of the floor and jerked open the door. He darted into the stairwell and started up the steps toward the twelfth floor, saying a silent mantra of, _*Please God, let them be okay.* _He arrived on the landing between the eleventh and twelfth floors and stared in disbelief. The whole set of stairs was gone; there was nothing but a gaping hole between the landing and the wall. The door that led into the bullpen from the staircase was splintered into two pieces. JD wildly contemplated jumping across from the landing, and through the doorway, but Casey's face swam before his eyes. As hard as it was for him to turn around and head back down in the direction that he had just come, the young MCAT agent knew that he had to.

**Parking lot**

It took less than a minute to register with Buck, on what it was that he heard. It had been a long time, but he knew that sound, it was from a RPG. Rocket propelled grenade…He thought he would never have to hear that horrible noise again after he left the service; nevertheless his instincts kicked in and he shoved Linda and Mallory onto the ground behind the nearest car, sheltering them both from harm's way with his own body. Ezra was a little slower to pick up on what had just happened, but he nevertheless followed Buck's lead and dragged Kelli down behind the car as well.

A second and third explosion followed the first and Wilmington's heart raced as he wondered what floor they had been aimed at. Even as he wondered, his head was telling him he already knew the answer to his unasked question. He waited until he was sure that there was no more falling debris before he allowed anyone to move. He signaled to Ezra that he thought it was all right to come out from behind the relative safety of the car and stood up. Several vehicles had damage done to them from the mixture of glass, splintered wood, and cement that covered everything in sight to the part of the parking lot closest to the federal building.

With fearful eyes, Buck glanced up the length of the building and exclaimed, "Dear God!"

Ezra stood up and his green eyes widened with shock as his mind tried to take in the fact that it looked as if the whole twelfth floor was demolished.

Kelli had scrambled to her feet as soon as she felt Ezra's protective arm fall away from her body as Standish rose into a standing position. Her heart raced with fear as she, too, looked upward and took in the demolished state of the twelfth floor. Vin's face flashed before her eyes and she let out an agonized, "NO!"

The need to help Vin propelled her into a dead run toward the parking garage, determined to get inside the building to help her wounded Texan. She wouldn't even consider the possibility that Vin was gone. She would know it if her husband was dead.

"Kelli!" Buck sprinted after the redheaded MCAT agent, grabbing her around the waist, and tackling her to the ground. "Kel, you can't go in there yet!"

"Let me go!" Kelli fought to free herself from Buck's grasp, shifting out of his hold on her and rising to her feet once again. She started toward the building again, only to have Buck grab her once more in a tighter hold. "Please Buck!" She struggled to get free. "VIN IS IN THERE!"

"I know darlin', I know. We can't go in there until we are sure that whatever is exploding has stopped. We'll do Vin, Nathan, or none of the others any bit of good if we get injured in the process as well. " Buck told her soothingly, trying to ease her out of her panicked state of mind. He shifted his hold on her so that his arms encircled her arms, tightening the hold ever so slightly to prevent her from possibly disabling him with a well-placed hit. Even though Kelli was starting to calm down, he didn't want to take any chances that she was lulling him into easing his grip on her, so that she could slip out of his grasp and go to her Texan's side. The wail of sirens could be heard in the near distance. "Do you hear the sirens? Help is on the way, and we'll get Vin out of there, Kelli, I promise."

Linda and Mallory stared in disbelief at what used to be the top floor of the building. It now looked as if someone had taken a giant baseball bat and knocked off part of the entire floor. Where the bank of windows had once stood there was nothing but sinister looking holes peering out through the twisted metal frame. Frantic people were pouring from the exits in search of a safer place. Smoke was beginning to cover up the clear blue of the sky.

Ezra snapped out of his momentary shock and pulled out his cell phone to call Barbara at the ranch. When she answered he gave her no time to talk. "Barbara, listen to me, there has been an explosion of some sort at the Federal Building, have Walter and Max to help you round up all the children and the ladies. Do not let the children near any television or radios. Screen all calls to the ranch and tell Walter to watch out for reporters. Tell Inez that Buck is here with me, and so are Linda, Mallory and Kelli. I'll call as soon as I know more and Barbara…I love you." He closed his phone and mentally listed what needed to be done.

"Standish, what can we do?" Mallory moved into agent mode and was ready to help.

"For now we wait, the building is being evacuated and the fire department will have to work their way up. The best thing that we can do is to stay together and watch for our friends and family to come out."

"We were just up there, if Vin had not insisted that we leave…" Linda was finally realizing that there was more than one reason why it had been important for them to stay put at the ranch. "Thank God, I left Grace with Inez."

Kelli had finally stopped struggling to free herself from Buck. He loosened his hold on her and instead of trying to flee toward the building, she found herself unable to move. She held onto him for the strength to stand. Buck's words had penetrated through her overwhelming fear and she realized that the kind of help that Vin and the others needed was more than they could give. They needed professional help from people who knew how to handle crisis situations like this. All she would do was be a hindrance to them, and that was something that she was unwilling to do. Yet, she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. So she did the only thing that she could think of to do, she prayed. She prayed for Vin and Nathan and the rest of the MCAT agents, and anyone else in the building that had been injured in the explosion as silent tears cascaded down her cheeks. Kelli watched with the others as emergency personnel arrived in the form of firefighters, paramedics, homeland security officials, and police officers, to begin assessing the situation and then act upon the commands of their superiors.

**California time 10:10AM **

Victor Donner had kept a one sided conversation going for the last thirty minutes. Chris had no idea what the man was up to, all he wanted was for the man to just leave, so he could sufferalone.His head ached, his stomach felt like fire, and listening to the man ramble on was nerve-racking.

"Donner, do you ever shut up?" Chris snapped. "Take your conversation somewhere else."

"You should enjoy the company while you have it, _Agent_ Larabee. " Victor glanced down at his Rolex. "It should not be long now. Or should I say Commander Larabee, I do tend to get confused with all those blasted titles. You seem to have quite a bit of confidence in your team. Do you really believe they will come for you?"

"Our unit is the best of the best. They will come and you will pay when they do!' Chris spat at him.

"You will of course forgive me if I don't believe you." Victor laughed. "Look, breaking news. Shall we listen?" He turned up the volume and sat back to enjoy the show.

The newscaster spoke. "We have just received word that the Federal building in downtown Denver, Colorado has been rocked by at least two explosions. We have a reporter on the ground there and we take you their live."

"Amanda Banks, I am reporting live from the chaotic scene, in Denver Colorado. Details are still a bit sketchy, but we have been able to learn that the damage has been confined to the top floors of the building. Apparently the explosions originated on the twelfth floor that houses a federal law enforcement agency. Officials are being tight lipped about how many casualties there are. We cannot confirm yet if anyone on the eleventh or twelfth floors have survived. It appears that most of the people from floors ten down appear to have survived the attack with minor to no injuries, except for being in a state of shock. At this time no one has come forth to claim responsibility for this devastating terrorist attack. We hope to have more detailed information for you shortly, but here is a look at our view." The camera panned to the building to show the outside damage.

"Hmmm, twelfth floor, federal building, Denver … Does that sound familiar Larabee?" Donner gave an exaggerated sigh and stood to leave. "It does not look as if your team will be going anywhere soon…except to the cemetery. Pleasant dreams Agent." Victor left, but his laughter echoed down the hall.

Chris started at the television screen in disbelief. He felt the gut-wrenching spasms that gripped his insides and denial was all that he could grasp "No…they can't all be gone….NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Mission Viejo, California**

Mission Regional was the designated trauma center for south Orange County. As a Level II trauma facility, they were prepared to address the most critical cases immediately and maintained everything necessary to treat life-threatening injuries around the clock. It had taken Josiah only twenty minutes to reach the hospital, after turning over the job of director of the mission to Nancy Harding until Fred Wilcox returned to assume his duties. He had no trouble finding the critical care unit or Deputy Reynolds.

Identification in hand, Sanchez approached the deputy. "Josiah Sanchez, MCAT. I need to see Mr. Cortez and then you are going to tell me everything that you know about what happened to him."

"This way," Reynolds opened the door and allowed Sanchez to enter first.

Josiah had tried to prepare himself for what he would find once he arrived in Mission Viejo, and hoped that it was all one big mistake. However there was no denying that the man that lay before him was Raphael Cordova. Swathed in IV lines, tubes and wires, the man looked like death itself. Monitors beeped as the venerator swooshed, and there was a chest tube inserted that drained into a bottle beside the bed. A young nurse was adjusting the IV, and looked over to the intruder.

"May I help you?'

"Agent Josiah Sanchez, I'm here to identify this man. Has he been awake…said anything?

"No, and truthfully he is fortunate just to be alive. What is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"His name, I like to talk to my patients, and it might help him, if I knew his proper name."

Josiah knew that he would not be leaving his teammate alone and felt it was safe to use his real name. Without hesitation he answered. "Raphael…Cordova. I have orders to keep him under my protection, so I will be staying. If it's not possible to be in here with him, then I will be right outside the door."

"It's for his doctor to decide about you staying. If you'll wait outside, I will find him as soon as I am finished here."

Josiah walked back outside and rejoined Deputy Reynolds. "Tell me."

"My Captain checked out your Special Agent Tanner, and once he was satisfied that you are who you say you are, he sent this over." The deputy handed him the case file on John Doe. "I was first officer on the scene so if you have any questions after you look this over, I will try to answer them."

Sanchez opened the folder and began to read, His attention however was diverted by loud yells of outrage from the waiting room. Keeping the door of Cordova's room in sight, he walked the few steps down the hall to investigate. Several people were gathered around the television that was mounted in the corner of the room. As he watched the newscast and realized what he was seeing his heart felt as if it would burst into pieces.

"Sweet Jesus, No!" Josiah quickly directed Deputy Reynolds to stand guard at Cordova's door, while he rushed to reach the outside of the hospital. Cell phone in hand, the first number he tried was Vin's and … nothing. He dialed again, praying that Buck would answer, but it seemed that all circuits to Denver were busy and a recorded message advised him to try again later.

A feeling of total helplessness washed over Josiah. For all he knew, he, Justin, and Raphael may be all that was left of MCAT. He began to pray.

**Denver Colorado**

Buck herded everyone to a safe spot in the parking lot, away from the devastation point, but well within view. Anxiously, he and the others waited for any of their team members to exit the building with the rest of the personnel. Orrin Travis and his administrative secretary, Suzanne Mills, were among one of the groups. Wilmington waited until the director had handed the young woman over to medics to check out, before signaling to the older man.

There was obvious relief in Travis' eyes as he joined the small group. "Buck… status report."

"We were out here when the blast occurred sir, so far you are the only one I've seen…that." Buck's voice choked off.

"Dunne was in my office when it happened, he's okay. The last I saw of him he was trying to make his way up the stairs to the twelfth floor. Jack Kerrigan will be the Agent in charge of the rescue and investigation. I don't see how in the hell someone got past our security with a bomb though." Travis shook his head in disbelief.

"It wasn't a bomb. It was an RPG, sir. Unless I'm way off it, was fired from that building." Buck pointed across the street. "I'd be willing to bet that the launcher is still up there too."

Orrin was astonished. "Rocket propelled grenades, Good Lord." He took in the stricken look on Kelli's face, as well as the shell- shocked expressions on Linda and Mallory's faces. "Buck, take this two-way and connect with Kerrigan. We'll need a command center and it might as well be right here. It will also be an easy place for our other team members to find once they're out." He tried to sound reassuring.

Buck took the radio, but was hesitant to leave Kelli. Sensing his reluctance, the redhead gently pushed him away. "You have a job to do, 'm okay. I promise I won't try and do anythin' foolish, unless I tell you about it first."

Ezra stepped up to her side, appointing himself Kelli's overseer until Vin was back with them. "We'll be fine."

Wilmington nodded. "If you happen to see Selina Cordova, I need to speak with her." He picked up the radio and with Travis' directions, began coordinating with Agent Kerrigan.

Linda came forward and put an arm around her friend's shoulder, attempting to offer Kelli comfort. "Kel, I am so sorry. If Chris were here…maybe this wouldn't have happened…I."

Kelli pushed her back. "Stop it! I don't want to hear any 'I'm sorry's '! Vin is NOT gone! "Fear and anger were responsible for her next words. " You are right about one thing! If my father was not such a hardheaded sonofabitch and had come home when Vin first ordered him to, this might not have happened! But Chris had to do things HIS way, effectually tyin' our hands and stoppin' the team from making the first strike. The whole unit waited on him to come to his senses and now…now it may be too late."

"You think this is Chris' fault? What do you mean ordered him home? Where in the hell is Chris?" Linda had a ton of questions. None, though, that anyone was prepared to answer…yet.

Mallory took Linda by the arm and moved her away from Kelli. She kept her own thoughts on the subject to herself. "This is not the time or the place for a screaming match, Linda. All your questions will be answered, but now we should concentrate on getting the team out."

Kelli stalked off in the other direction, trying to get control of her seething emotions. Ezra fell into step beside Kelli; for once he was at a loss for just the right words to say. Although she had spoken in anger, he could not help but feel that perhaps Kelli was partially correct in what she had said. Would this have happened if they had been free to go after Donner sooner? And just where in the hell was Chris?"

**On the twelfth floor**

Vin coughed, choking on the smoke and debris particles filling his lungs. He struggled to rise, feeling the pinpoint pricks of pain shooting through his limbs, and up onto his torso, from where he imagined he had been cut from the flying glass shards. Those smaller pains were doubled as he twisted into a sitting position on the floor next to Gunny, and knew from the change in his breathing that he had sustained at least one broken rib. Even though he was in pain, he knew that he should be grateful, that he was still alive.

"Gunny…can you hear me?" he gently reached out and touched two fingers to the older woman's neck and was relieved to find that her pulse was steady. She, like him, must have been momentarily knocked out from the explosion, and was covered in the fine layer of sheetrock dust.

Even as he felt for a pulse, Gunny stirred and began to cough.

"That's it…come on, Gunny." Vin coaxed the older woman.

"W-what happened?" Gunny questioned as she came awake and sat up slowly with his help.

"Rocket propelled grenade." Vin told her. "Do you think you can stand? We need to get that fire all the way out and clear a pathway into the bullpen so that we can check on the others."

"I'm alright sir, just got winded."

Helping each other, the two of them rose to their feet. Gunny, like Vin, seemed to have only sustained multiple minor cuts and abrasions, and was ready to do whatever she could to help him get into the bullpen to help the others.

It didn't take them long to put out the few sparks of fire still burning around the doorway, since the fire system had been alerted along with the regular alarms, and the sprinkler system had rained heavily down in the bullpen and Vin's office. They cleared a path of debris out of their way and stumbled over what was left of Gunny's desk to get to the other agents.

Tanner stood in wild eyed shock at the devastated outer office, fear for his fellow MCAT agents coursing through his body, one specific agent coming foremost to his mind. Kelli! No, she hadn't arrived at the office with Ezra yet. He ran down a list of the rest of his brothers, remembering that he had sent JD down to Travis' office, and had asked Buck to escort Mallory and Linda out of the office. Nathan.

"Nathan?" he called quickly out, trying to remember where he had last seen his brother. "Nathan, if you can hear me answer me!"

"Here!" Came a pain filled voice from somewhere to his left. "But I'm afraid I can't move, my desk decided to sit on me for a change."

"Keep talkin', I'm comin' to you." Tanner turned toward Jackson's voice, wondering how in the hell any of them had survived.

"Sir, I'll start looking over here." Gunny told Vin. "I remember seeing Agents Santos and Ramsey talking near their desks before you called me into your office."

Tanner nodded his assent and started toward the direction that Nathan's voice had come from. He worked to remove wreckage out of his way, clearly scanning the debris-laden floor for any signs of movement, or a flash of color that would indicate clothing, or God forbid, even a stray limb that would indicate the positions of any of the other agents. He periodically called out their names as well as he worked, but only silence answered him and that was worrisome.

Closer now to Nathan's desk he could see one of Jackson's legs. "Almost to you Nate, hang on."

"I'm not going anywhere, Vin."

Nathan's comment startled a wry laugh out of Vin. Both of Jackson's legs were visible from this side of the desk and Tanner hoped that the desk hadn't severed anything. As he began to carefully clear away the rubble around Nathan, he began to breathe easier. While the desk was tilted over onto its side, one section of the desk had landed on top of a large chunk of the ceiling so that it wasn't touching the medic's extremities at all. This puzzled Vin at first, since Nathan had clearly told him he couldn't move, but as the last of the debris was moved aside so that only the desk and the chunk of ceiling remained, Tanner could make out Jackson's left arm partially pinned beneath both.

Tanner sucked in a breath. "I'm goin' to have to do this a little bit at a time, Nathan."

"Do whatever you have to do, I'll handle it."

Vin stood up and scrutinized the desk. He didn't think he would have any problem in moving the desk off of Nathan; it was just disposing of it. He made a careful look around the area directly nearby Jackson to make sure that he wouldn't be heaping anything onto one of the other agents. He moved around the to the other side so that he was standing with his legs on either side of Jackson's body, placed his hands on the edge of the desk and gave a mighty heave. Nathan let out an agonized scream as the desk went flying backwards and landed on its side. The piece of ceiling was easily disposed of and Jackson let out a groan.

"Where else do you hurt Nathan?" The Texan asked as he crouched down beside Jackson and began to give the medic's body a look over.

"Everywhere." Nathan replied with another groan as he moved one leg and then the other, relief flooding over him when they obeyed his commands. He hadn't known if the reason why he didn't feel the weight of the desk on him was because his spinal cord had been damaged, or because it had actually been stopped by something else to keep from crushing him. "Except from cuts and abrasions, maybe a cracked rib or two, the only thing broken is my arm."

"That's good, Nathan." Vin told him. "Just rest here while I help Gunny keep lookin' for the others. Emergency crews should be arrivin' at any time to give us aide."

Jackson nodded and Vin stood up, forced back a groan, and went to work moving debris and looking for other members of the team that were trapped beneath the rubble.

"Captain, I've found Agents Ramsey and Santos." Gunny called out.

"What are their conditions?" Tanner called back.

"Ramsey is conscious, but in extreme pain. Santos is out cold with a large knot on the side of her head, but she's breathing."

"Help…someone help us." A male voice called out from somewhere between Gunny and Tanner's locations.

"Westin?" Tanner called out, recognizing the pain filled voice. "Keep talkin'. Who's with you?"

"Ross…Captain, he's hurt real bad…his leg…part of it's gone."

Tanner felt his stomach turn at the news, but didn't let it deter him from getting to his men. "Is he breathin'?"

"Yes…but it's very shallow."

"I'm comin'…just try an' stay calm." Tanner tried to reassure the younger man. "How about you? Do you hurt anywhere?

"My…my left shoulder…fills as if somethin' stuck a hot poker in it an' my hands ache." Westin replied.

"Vin…" Nathan's voice filled the room, stronger than what it had a short time before. "You've got to get something and make a tourniquet around Ross' leg…to stop the bleeding or we're going to lose him before help arrives."

"I'm on it, Nate."

Tanner reached the two agents at last and found that the area around them wasn't as filled with wreckage. It didn't take but a look over the area to realize why. Lying on the floor close to where Ross's severed foot lay was a spent grenade. He chased down the red-hot wave of anger that flooded over him as he turned to his two agents. Westin leaned against the damaged wall with Ross' head in his lap. Both agents were covered in the same ashy white substance as he, Nathan and Gunny were. There were telltale flash burns on the two men's faces, as well as multiple minor cuts and abrasions. Vin struggled out of his shirt, ignoring his own pain, and quickly used it as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.

Coughing to his right alerted Tanner to the fact of two figures moving slowly toward him, and he gave a sigh of relief as he recognized Pam and Paul. "You, two, okay?"

"I'm sore, but pretty much okay, Captain." Pam said

"We're about as okay as we can be after someone blows up a building with us in it." Roberts told him.

Looking at Anderson, Vin knew that help better arrive soon or Ross was dead.

**Command Center **

Agent Kerrigan had the command center in place and per Wilmington's directions, the rocket launcher was found. Confirmation that it was not a bomb did little to lessen the apprehension of those on the ground. It was JD who reported to the emergency personnel that the stairs leading to the twelfth floor were gone. Buck's blue eyes had filled with moisture as he caught sight of the younger MCAT agent coming out of the garage with a stream of personnel. He waited until JD had given the valuable information to the fire Chief, then reached over and grabbed Dunne in a warm hug. JD had hugged him back just as tightly, oblivious to the gazes on them. Then Wilmington had led the way over to the small group that had been outside of the building when the explosions had occurred where JD was greeted emotionally by all three women and Standish.

Buck returned to the command center where he was informed that Military helicopters were on the way to Denver to assist with the rescue operations, and National Guard troops were on standby, in case they were needed to assist with crowd control. A medical evacuation helicopter was the first to arrive and was now ready to make an attempt to get medics into the damaged area. Blueprints of the twelfth floor were spread out on the hood of a car and Buck pointed out the probable locations of his fellow team members. At least where he thought they would be before the attack. Several medics volunteered to go up and Buck pleaded for a chance to get inside, but in the end, those most experienced with high rise rescues were the only ones allowed to go up.

JD cursed as he tried again to get through to Casey. "Damn circuits are still busy."

"That's to be expected; at least Ezra got through to warn them about what was going on before the lines were overloaded." Buck said as he watched the helicopter lift off.

"Buck, how long will it be before we know…who they can bring out?" Kelli tentatively asked. Every gut feeling she had said that Vin was still alive, because she was positive that somehow she would know if he wasn't. Besides she knew that Vin would not leave her…not now... not yet…they still had too many memories to make.

"We should know something soon darlin', hang in there'."

"I'm tryin'…really, I am." Kelli told him, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. She was usually far better at keeping her emotions under control in times of crisis, but because Vin was one of the people on the team unaccounted for, she was finding it exceptionally hard to do so now.

Mallory made a point to keep Linda further back and divert her thoughts from all the questions Kelli's words had stirred up. "I suppose we'll know soon how everyone is."

Linda had not given up her quest for information, but had decided that she could wait a while for the answers. "Who all is up there, does anyone know?"

"According to Buck, there were only ninepeople in the office. The lab was closed. That leaves Greg, Kat, Ross, Mark, Paul, Nathan, Pam, Gunny, and Vin." Mallory informed her.

"The lab was closed?" Linda thought about it. "Tanner was expecting some kind of trouble wasn't he?"

"Apparently so, guess that's why he blew a fuse when we showed up." Mallory looked up and saw that two of the rescuers had made it inside the building by way of a construction crane that the emergency personnel had commandeered. The ladders on the fire engines couldn't reach as far up as the twelfth floor. A military helicopter hovered and dropped a basket of medical equipment that could be pulled in, too.

**12th floor**

Tanner wasn't sure how long it was before he heard a chopper and the first rescuer slid through one of the holes in the wall and dropped down into the debris-laden bullpen. The man immediately shined a flashlight through the wreckage.

"Hello…Captain Tanner? Anyone, can you hear me?"

Vin, still holding the tourniquet on Ross' leg, called out to him. "I'm Tanner; over here…I have a man in need of immediate attention."

The man that was apparently in charge of their rescue directed his men and then carefully made his way over to Tanner.

Placing a hand on Vin's shoulder the man took in the situation and spoke in a calm voice. "We'll take it from here sir. How badly are you injured?" The medic went to work on Anderson and began issuing orders to the other rescue workers coming in.

"I'm fine, get the rest of 'em out before you worry about me."

Tanner leaned back against a broken desk and gave in to the pain he was feeling. By the grace of God they had all made it this far and he sent up a silent prayer that it stayed that way. His thoughts turned to Kelli and the other family out there waiting for them and the hell they must be going through. Vin could not help but feel that he should have been able to stop this. At this moment he was not exactly sure how, but he did know who was behind this assault, and he vowed that Victor Donner would pay dearly for attacking MCAT on their home ground.

**On the ground ~ 12:30 pm MST**

On a secure channel rescuers had radioed the information that all nine victims were accounted for. Three had life threatening injuries, the rest were assessed to be in fair condition. Those with critical injuries would be transported out first. The others would follow as soon as possible, all would be life flighted to the hospital in the interest of security.

MCAT had been specifically targeted, that much was obvious. Although the investigators would follow up on every possibility, Travis knew that Tanner had pegged this one right. Victor Donner was somehow behind this and if it took every resource he had, Orrin vowed that the man would pay for attacking his unit.

Knowing the true facts, Orrin Travis had made a hard decision, but one that he felt was necessary for the safety of his team. He conferred with Kerrigan and made arrangement to carry out what was necessary to pull this off and prepared himself for the difficult task that lay ahead. After discretely informing the unit members on the ground what he planned to do, he sought out a news crew to make his announcement. As far as the world was concerned the MCAT unit had suffered a major loss. Eight agents were listed among the causalities including the senior members of the team. Several non-agents and lab workers however had survived and would soon be transported to an area hospital. He also stressed that he would not be releasing any names of the deceased until all family members had been notified.

**Denver~ Federal Building**

Travis gathered his agents and Linda together. He had made arrangements for them to be escorted to Denver Memorial Hospital. "The press will be kept back, but I need all of you out of this area. Lifeflight will be transporting all of the team to the hospital and the emergency room has a triage set-up and waiting for them. It is imperative that the rest of the world does not know that they have survived. Agent Kerrigan is going to have eight 'bodies' taken to the city morgue. We have arranged it that only a handful of people other than ourselves are the only ones that will know that everyone has survived."

"Can we really pull this off?" Buck was skeptical.

Travis grinned. "We're gonna try like hell." Orrin spoke softly as he walked with them to waiting vehicles."I have two agents on their way to the ranch as we speak. They will inform the wives about our plan and one of them will bring Dr. Jackson to the hospital. Dr Gilford has arranged private rooms for our people and all press will be banned from the hospital. Once we have a more complete assessment on the condition of the injured, I will assign protection to those that stay in the hospital."

Kelli was anxious to see Vin and find out how serious his injuries were as well as her other teammates. "That is all well and good, but can we go now? The helicopters have already started to transport and one of the choppers should already be there."

"I'm sorry Kel, I know you are in a hurry, and here I am holding us up talking. Ladies," Orin opened the door to the waiting Suburban and allowed them to enter.

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

**Private waiting area 2:00 pm**

Dr. Robert (Bones) Metfield was waiting for them when they arrived at the hospital. He informed them that Anderson, Santos, Westin and Ramsey had been life flighted in first. Ross and Greg were already in surgery, but he had not heard anything on Katrina or Walton, yet. He also assured Travis that the morgue had instructions to release no information on the eight bodies that were supposed to be there. They all settled in to wait for further news.

Two more choppers had come and gone, but Kelli had yet to see Vin. Since her initial emotional outburst, she had become quiet, drawing behind the wall that kept her feeling from being seen by the outside world. Ezra and Buck both tried, but soon realized that Vin was the only one that was able to break through that defense, once Kelli had raised it.

Linda watched the others. She had a desperate need to ask about Chris, but sensed that she would not like hearing the answers she sought. Watching Kelli she wondered how they had let their friendship drift to an occasional hello, and be so far apart. Unquestionably their relationship was different since they had both married, Kelli was…she was not the same person she was a year ago

_*Admit it Linda, you have been wrapped up in your own life the last few months, so much in fact that you have neglected that friendship. Nonsense Linda, Kelli understands how hard it has been for you. At least she always did before.* _Linda tried to remember the last time she and Kelli had just sit and talked about nothing specific.

_*There was one time last May Linda, right after she and Vin adopted the kids. Then just after Grace was born, this case started…or was it before that? The only conversations y'all have had since then…were when you wanted information. Is it so surprising that she doesn't want you to comfort her? What happened to all those promises you made about listening? Obviously Kel and the others have had a hell of a lot more to worry about than your need to know and be on the inside of everything. But then again, Kelli knows how I am, and understands. She does not expect me to change. Does she?*_

A security officer came into the room looking for Buck. "Agent Wilmington, there is an Officer Cordova asking for you. She said you were looking for her."

"Damn, I almost forgot." Buck started to get up.

"Sit down Buck, I'll handle this." Travis stood and went with the officer. He hated to deliver bad news, but that was part of his job. Once he told Selina about her dad he would bring her into the room with the others until he could arrange to get her to Mission Viejo.

Kelli had seen the look that passed between Buck and Travis. "Buck?"

"With everything going on, I never had the chance to tell you and Ezra. We found out a few minutes before… Raphael is in the hospital in Mission Viejo California. Josiah is with him…Hell, Josiah must have heard the news, I need to try to get hold of him."

Ezra volunteered. "I will go out the side entrance and try to contact him."

"Thanks Ezra, I just plain forgot." Buck felt awful.

Mallory tried to smile. "You have been kinda busy Buck; don't beat yourself up over it."

JD apologized. "It shouldn't have been just your responsibility Buck. I should have thought about it, after all I was the one that told Travis."

Ten minutes later, Standish made his way back to the waiting room. "I was able to reach our brother and he sends his love and prayers. He also is going to contact Justin and for now tell him to stick with our original plan and have him stay under until the warrants are served on Saturday or until he is notified differently."

Travis returned a few minutes later with Selina in time to overhear. "We may be changing more than a few plans. "Rain is here, she is in with her husband in x-ray now. I also made some phone calls and this is what needs to happen. Selina, I have a driver that will take you to your apartment to allow you to pack a bag, Agent Sanchez you will accompany this young lady to Mission Viejo. That same driver will take you to the ranch to see your children and collect your own clothes. I have a private plane standing by to fly you to California when you a ready.

"Director Travis, would it be possible to call my sister Alicia, and to stop at my dad's place, he'll need a few things, too." Selina asked.

"I believe we can arrange that." A young man walked into the room. "This is FBI Agent Alex Sandoval; he will escort you and be able to relive Josiah on the protection detail for Agent Cordova. Rooms have been prepaid and reserved for all of you at hotel, near the hospital." Travis handed Mallory the slip of paper that he had written the hotel information on." Take care."

Mallory and Selina left with Agent Sandoval and Orrin turned to the rest of the group in the room. "As of this moment MCAT is on stand-down status, I want everyone to keep a low profile and out of sight out at the ranch. As soon as the agents that are not being admitted join us, everyone will be taken to the Larabee 7 for the night. We will meet there tomorrow morning at ten and reassess the situation. Buck, you will see that the extra guests have a place for the night?"

Buck nodded his head. "No problem, there's no shortage of rooms on the ranch."

Linda could not wait any longer. "Director Travis where is Chris?"

Orrin took a deep breath before he answered. "Linda, we don't know at the moment. The last physical contact we had with him was Sunday night; we also know his whereabouts as of Monday evening. He failed to make a scheduled check-in last night though. We were making plans for Tanner and Wilmington to leave for California this afternoon to try to find him when the attack hit. We will still find him; it may however take longer than we had first hoped. I'm sorry."

Linda had no time to answer before Dr. Gilford entered the room with updates. "Walton, Montgomery, and Roberts should be joining you all shortly. Ramsey, Ramos, Westin, and Anderson have been admitted under assumed names and Jackson is with his wife in casting. I'm sorry, but I have no further information on their medical conditions at this time." He turned to Kelli. "Kel, I do however have one other ornery patient that demanded that I come and find you or else. If you're interested in seeing a slightly beat up Texan that doesn't mind threatening his doctor, I will be more than happy to take you to him."

Kelli prayed for strength as she walked with Doctor Gilford the short distance to the examination room. Doc opened the door to allow her to enter before him and she held her breath as she walked inside. There Vin was sitting bare-chested on the side of the bed while a nurse drew blood. Kelli's eyes quickly swept over him looking for injuries. She knew already that he had a broken rib and she saw several small bandages taped to his body in various locations, a number of visible scrapes, a few first degree burns, and contusions, but it was the vibrancy she saw in his blue eyes that allowed her to breathe again.

Vin watched the play of emotions cross her face while he took in the sight of her. For a short period today, he had thought that he might not see her again. When the nurse completed drawing blood, he extended his arm out silently inviting his wife to join him. Kelli was there in an instant, but hesitated to embrace him because of the numerous injuries. The Texan made that decision for her and drew her into his arms, holding her to him as if he never intended to let go. They held onto another, each drawing strength for the other for a long, long time.

After taking several minutes for a sweet unhurried kiss, Tanner finally broke the silence that surrounded them. ""It would seem baby, that Mistress Fate has been a royal bitch today."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

**Private waiting room**

**Thursday August 18th 3:00pm MST**

The medical reports were not encouraging, Ross Anderson's leg had been amputated above the knee, Katrina Santos was in a coma, and Greg Ramsey was in critical condition after sustaining serious internal injuries from the blast. Mark Westin had a compound fracture of the left arm, a broken clavicle and shrapnel removed from his right arm had left him with thirty-two stitches to close the wound. He also sustained first degree burns to both hands**.** All of them were facing a long stay in the hospital.

No amount of arguing would sway Director Travis' decision. He understood his agents' desires to stay and stand watch over their teammates, but he was firm in his insistence that they leave the hospital. Paul, Gunny, Pam and Vin were release with less serious injuries, and instructions to watch for signs of concussion. Nathan refused to be admitted after his broken arm had been cast and was determined to stand with the rest of the team.

Orrin was adamant. "All of you will leave now!" He looked at the determined faces around the room. "MCAT took a direct hit today and was the specified target of this attack. Most of you in this room are presumed deceased by the rest of the world and I plan on keeping it that way until I am convinced that the threat to this unit has passed. My order is that you stand down until further notice!"

"With all due respect sir, I request that you reconsider that order." Tanner spoke for all of them. "Buck, Ezra, JD, Kel, and Mallory were not injured. Pam is okay enough to work communications for us and the Paul, Nathan and I may be a mite beat up on, but we are still standin'. Our team may be damaged, but we are not out of the game, and we deserve the chance to search for Chris and take Donner down ourselves."

Travis was not ready to give in. "I will take your request under advisement, and you will have my decision in the morning. In the meantime ALL of you will be escorted to the ranch and under the protection of Kerrigan's men for the night. Your rides are waiting for you, and your personal vehicles will be taken care of, end of discussion."

Nathan knew the director was through talking for now. "Paul, you can stay with us tonight."

"I will be staying with Max, Pam you are welcome to join us." Gunny volunteered.

JD was slower to read Travis. "What about Greg, Kat, Mark and Ross, shouldn't some of us should be here for them?"

"According to the doctors, it is not likely that any of them will be awake tonight, but Bones is staying the night in the staff lounge just in case. They have been admitted under assumed names, I have trusted agents assigned to guard them and I am having their family members brought in by private jet. There is nothing you can do for them, son." Orrin laid a hand on JD's shoulder to soften his words. "Trust me to see they are taken care of, go home."

Tanner was willing to give Travis until morning, and then if he did not agree, he would have to resign and look for Chris on his own. "Pam, Gunny and Linda, you three take the first vehicle. Nathan Rain and Paul, y'all follow in the second one. Buck, Ez, and JD ride with me and Kel and me in the last one. Orrin, we'll talk later." Vin nodded to the director and took Kelli's arm. He had his own plans and would see them through with or without Travis' blessing.

**Mission Viejo, California 5:00pm PST**

Travis had called Mallory while she was in route to California and gave her an update on the teams' condition. Agent Sandoval accompanied Mallory and Selina to the Mission Regional Trauma Center without stopping at the hotel. Although for different reasons, both women were anxious to get to the critical care unit, a father and a husband were there in immediate need of the strength that family love could offer.

Selina rushed in through the double doors a few step ahead of Mallory and Marcus. Josiah met her at the door to her father's room, placing his large hands on her shoulders to offer support to the young woman. "Selina, he's hanging in there and the doctor said he was slightly improved. He's not awake yet, but talk to him, your voice is one he needs to here." Sanchez opened the door and escorted her in.

Taking Raphael's hand in her own, she looked back at Josiah with tear filled eyes. "Thanks, I'm just going to stay here a while."

Mallory was waiting for Josiah, she ached to think about how horrible it must have been for him to watch the news and believe that part of his family was gone in an instant. When the door opened and her husband stepped out, she opened her arms to him and they came together for the comfort they both needed.

Josiah squeezed her harder. "I thought…God Mal…I love you."

"Love you too, big guy." She kissed him and then they sat as she began to give him all the details of the day's roller coaster ride of emotions.

**Larabee 7~ 5:30 pm MST**

The wild bunch had gathered at the Larabee home to wait for the family and team members to arrive. Mallory had filled them in on what she knew when she stopped to tell her children that was leaving for a few days. Inez assured her that Joanne and Adam would be fine and told her not to worry, just hug Josiah for all of them and take care. Fortunately with Walter and Max's help, the children had no idea of what had transpire today and saw nothing unusual about having a family dinner planned on a weeknight.

Linda, Gunny and Pam were the first to arrive and Inez met them at the door with baby Grace in her arms. She thought Linda would need to hold her daughter as soon as possible and she was right. "Thanks Inez, you have no idea how much I needed this." Linda fought back the tears as she hugged Grace with such intensity that the baby grunted in protest.

"Nettie, Barbara and Casey are working on dinner for everyone, so you just relax and spend time with your daughter." Inez hugged the emotional blond and welcomed Pam while Gunny went over to join Max.

The Jacksons and Paul soon joined them and Terrell was thrilled when his dad scooped him up with his one good arm to hug him. With watery eyes Nathan held onto his only child and whispered, "I love you, son."

"Welcome home Nathan." Inez smiled at the beauty of the father and son moment. "Paul, please make yourself comfortable, dinner will be ready soon."

"Dr. Jackson says that you both should get off you feet for a while. " Rain ordered both men.

Squeals of delight from the children outside as they descended on their fathers, signaled the arrival of the others.

JD hurried inside to find his wife and then the two of them grabbed up Lilah and Daisy for a family hug, giving thanks that they had the chance to spend more time together. Casey released the tears she had held onto all day and allowed her pent up tensions to dissolve "Welcome home sweetheart, we love you."

"God, you three are a beautiful sight." JD had a difficult time letting go. "I love you Casey." He cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly, and then the girls decided that they wanted daddy to play.

Casey smiled. "They want their daddy, you stay with them and I'll help finished up dinner…but stay close."

"Yes ma'am." JD's eyes twinkled with amusement as he sent up a prayer of thanks for the special girls in his life.

Inez stepped out the backdoor to see three kids hanging onto her husband. Sarah, Maria, and Caleb were giggling as Buck took turns tickling each one. He looked up, met his wife's eyes and smiled because he knew she was checking him out for any sign of injury.

"Look there kids, isn't that the most beautiful women you ever seen? Buck grinned, telling her he was okay. "How bout I go let her know it. "With the kids cheering him on, he walked over swept Inez off her feet and kissed her passionately, much to the children's delight. "It's good to be home darlin'." When Inez laughed he felt it all the way to his soul. Turning to his young audience, he smiled." Come on kids, let see about some dinner, I'm starved."

Tanner had his own hands full with Jason and Andi, and he loved every second of it. This morning he thought his life was coming to an end without the chance to see his family again. Any pain he experienced from lifting them was minor compared to that, and holding onto them was good medicine.

Kelli knew how important it was to Vin to be with the kids, but she did not want him to overdo. Exchanging a look with Ezra she decided to intervene. "Hey, you two want show Uncle Ra where Miss Barbara is?

"Sure, we'll show him." Jason said between giggles and laughter.

Andi took Ezra's hand and tugged, "This way Uncle Ra."

Vin straightened up barely avoiding an audible groan and then turned to the three agents that had driven them out here. "Y'all are welcome to eat with us and then our security foreman Walter Andrews will show you what we have set-up, It'll make you job easier." The Texan took Kelli's hand and did not look back to see if the agents were following them.

After dinner Walter took Kerrigan's agents on a tour of the property and helped them set-up for their night duty assignment. Gunny and Pam walked with Max over to her house. Rain insisted that Nathan was going home to rest, they used Rain's car and Paul drove after promising to meet Tanner in the morning for a team meeting at his house.

Buck sat down next to Vin. "Inez and I thought since we already have Joanne and Adam at the house, we might as well make it a fun night with Jason and Andi too. I know it's been a tough day and tomorrow don't promise to be much better but they won't be far if you need to see them."

"Hell Buck, your house is a second home for 'em anyway, and I know where you live." Vin exhaled wearily. "We'll have the team meet at my house in the mornin'. I've already called Beth Michaels and let her know that Justin is okay and warned her not to talk to nosy reporters. I also placed a few inquiries out there with some people I have contacts with, but you should know…don't matter what Travis decides, 'm going after Chris one way or another."

Placing his hand on Vin's shoulder, Buck made his position clear. "Not alone you not, when you go, I'm going too.'

"We'll see what Orrin says first."

"That's fine. You and Kel need a ride?"

"No, we'll say goodnight to the kids and then I think we'll walk home. I need to work a few things out in my head." Tanner stood up and joined Kelli and the children. Not surprised to hear that they were fine with staying the night at the Wilmingtons.

Kelli hugged Jason, and then Andi. "We'll see y'all in the mornin'." She stood with Vin and watched them leave with the Wilmington bunch.

"Barbara and I are headed over to the house, if you want to ride with us. "Ezra made the offer, but truth being told, the day's events were catching up to him and Standish needed some time alone with his lady.

Vin shook his head no, "Y'all go on we'll be there in a bit." Tanner wanted to go over a few things with JD in Chris' office before they left. It was time to see if Dunne's home version of Cassie could work as well as her now destroyed counterpart that lay in the ruins of what had been the MCAT office.

While you and JD put your heads together 'm gonna help Nettie with the clean-up in the kitchen so Casey can get the twins ready for bed." Kelli leaned over and kissed her Texan. "Come find me when you are ready to leave."

Barbara had kept a close eye on Ezra all evening and decided that he was not as cool and calm as he wanted the rest of the family to believe. She was beginning to read her southerner very well and the more she saw of the 'real' Ezra the more she loved him. Over the last couple of weeks he had bared more of his true self to her and had begun to lower the walls of defenses that he had spent a lifetime building. Standing here on the Tanner's deck watching the stars with the fantastic man beside her it was hard to believe that they had almost lost their chance for a future simply because they could not communicate, when now even unspoken words flowed freely between them.

"Are you listening?" Ezra smiled gently at the woman next to him.

"I…no. I'm sorry."

"I said, that we should probably be able to move back home by the first of the week. I believe that threat for MCAT is over, but I want to be sure." Ezra was slower to get the next words out, but what he had on his mind was too important to mess up. He found though that it was becoming easier to be open with Barbara than he had ever believed possible. "Barbara, I realize that is in not normally in your nature to stay in the background, but I appreciate you taking the week off and coming out here with me. Knowing that you were safe has made it easier for me to concentrate on work. It won't always be this way, it's just…"

"Ezra, stop, you don't have to explain. When I agreed to be a part of your life, I also committed myself to trusting you. You said that me being here was important to you and I understand." Barbara smiled. "There will be times in the future I may ask the same of you when my work is involved. That is what being an 'us', means."

"Us," Ezra grinned. "I do like the sound of that." Drawing her close he wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her scent and just enjoying the feel of her close to him. "God, we could have lost so much today."

"We don't know how much time any of us have in this life. That's why it's important to not waste the time we do have. Although I like being around this wild bunch and have no problem spending time with Kelli and Vin, I will admit that I miss being 'in the trenches' every day. But Ezra, I would not trade one minute of the last week out here with you, for a hundred times that anywhere else. I love you Standish, get used to it."

Tiling her head to look into her eyes, Ezra knew her words were spoken from the heart. "I am indeed a lucky man." A passionate kiss between them left Barbara with no doubt that this man loved her and his next words made her heart race." Shall we retire early this evening?" He ran his hand down her sides and was pleased to see her reaction to his touch.

"Most definitely, love." Arm in arm they walked to the bedroom, and closed the door, shutting out the rest of the world. XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was bathing the twins, and Kelli took over the remainder of the cleaning so Nettie could help her. Kelli had just put the last clean dish away when Vin walked in the kitchen.

Vin was more than ready to get out of the confines of solid walls; he needed to be out in the open. Taking his redhead by the hand he led her toward the door. "Let's get out of here."

"We should tell Linda that we are leaving." Kelli was just as ready as Vin was to go, but she knew she had been harsh with her friend today and wanted to try and smooth things over.

Stepping out the back door into the night air was like taking a breath of fresh air after almost drowning, it was heaven. Vin stilled for a moment and Kelli could physically feel the renewed energy flow through him. As much as she wanted to be alone with him, she forced herself to stop and speak to Linda. "Hey, wanted you to know that we're going home."

Linda had been sitting on the deck for a while on the deck with Grace. She had not been able to bring herself to be separated from the baby for more than a few minutes since she had been home. Holding grace was as close as she could get to holding Chris and although she was thankful that no one was killed today, she was too worried about Chris to think about how bad it could have been. Thinking over what she had heard today, had only convinced her that there was a hell of a lot more going on with her Cowboy than was being said. From the angry words Kelli shouted to what Orrin Travis was not saying in his explanation, it all screamed on thing. Chris was in trouble.

_*In the last year a demented serial killer, skin slice off like butter, had kidnapped Chris then that madman beat the hell out of him and then he disappeared again when Jack came in the picture. On top of that he almost destroyed himself with pills. I can't handle much more of this…You shouldn't have to Linda, Damn it! You have enough money, that you and Chris could go anywhere and do anything. Find a good Nanny to stay with Grace and convince Chris to get out from under this madness.*_

Drawing back from her thoughts, Linda looked over at Vin and Kelli. "Could y'all hang on for a few minutes? We need to talk."

Tanner leaned against the railing, keeping his wife close. Kelli had sensed Vin's reluctance and was very much surprised when he agreed. "For a few minutes, what's on your mind Linda?"

"I'm not good with apologies Vin, as Kelli can attest to, so I'll just say I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass the last couple of weeks and leave it at that. That said I do need to know some things. Chris is in trouble. How bad and what are you doing to help him?"

Vin chose his words carefully, deliberately being evasive. "I'm not sure and everythin' I can."

"I don't buy that. I'm not asking for details of your damn case. Hell Vin, you always know what Chris is doing or thinking, don't expect me to believe that you don't know now."

"This time, I don't know, but I will find him, and I will bring him home." Vin snapped. "As far as what Chris is thinkin' I reckon that you'll have to ask him."

"You refuse to tell me, fine! But you're the one that has been in charge and if something happens to Chris, you are the one I'm holding responsible!"

"Linda, you are way out of line!" Kelli was ready to jump to Vin's defense, but he stopped her.

"As soon as I know anythin', you'll know, too." He straightened up. We're leavin', thanks for dinner.'" Not waiting for a reply, Vin turned and led Kelli down the deck stairs.

Linda saw them gone with anguish in her heart. Vin always knew what Chris was feeling, always! Why was he saying he didn't know? What was going on? Why did they all feel this need to keep things from her as if she wasn't worth to be told? Hugging Grace closely once again she felt the deep fear that her daughter might be the only think she had left from Chris and it scared her to death. No matter how much she loved her baby, it was Chris she wanted, needed. She wanted him back, here, with her. She wanted their life together back and be happy again.

The Tanners walked in silence for a while, giving the Texan time to think. He wasn't ready to talk to Kelli about how he felt about coming so close to losing their life together. Those feeling were still too raw and he needed some time before he could express how he felt. He knew that they both would need to discuss it, but not now. Mentally he took an account of where the team stood. There were five agents in the hospital, one missing, one still undercover, and four more with injuries. Only Josiah, Buck, JD, Mallory, and Ezra were all in one piece, with Kelli just returning to work after recovering from her own attack. _*Great job Vin, only six healthy agents available to work out of a team of seventeen.*_

Kelli silently observed the man that that she loved and had almost lost today. The light breeze tousled his long hair and soft moonlight silhouetted his salient profile against the darkness of the night. Vin was a dangerous force to be reckoned with when the situation called for it, and two of his greatest strengths were his deep-rooted sense of justice and acompassionate nature, but those strengths were what had left him vulnerable tonight. She knew that he was trying to find someway to sort out the events that had led up to today's catastrophe and reconcile with himself how his actions or inactions may had caused pain to people that he cared about. The last four months had been hard on all of them individually. Vin had not only taken on his part, but in the last few weeks he had also carried the weight of responsibly for the entire unit on his shoulders, under difficult circumstances.

"It's not your fault, you know." She said softly.

Vin stopped walking and turned to face her. "Maybe Linda is right. I was in charge and I am responsible. Five agents are laying in the hospital, fourof 'em in critical condition because I did not do my job right. Chris is out there somewhere, maybe hurt or…dead… I failed to protect him, too."

Kelli saw the deep pain in his eyes and could not stand to see him doubt himself. "It's time for a reality check Tanner. First off, if you had not had the foresight to close the lab and keep some of the agents out of the office, it could have been much worse. You set the protection into motion that has kept their families safe. You insisted on all that extra training that helped Greg, Kat, Pam and me. You could not stop what happened today, but you did shrink the target considerably. Victor Donner is the one that is responsible for all those attacks, and that grenade launch, NOT you!

Second, Chris Larabee is over forty years old, and like it or not, you are NOT responsible for his decision to ignore reasonable orders. You did everything humanly possible to bring him out, even going out to California to try and talk some sense into him. You also are NOT responsible for HIS decision to go rouge or HIS decision to allow those doctors to give him drugs that he knows he is not suppose to take! You are NOT responsible for his still being out there, but you WILL be the one responsible for bringing him home!

Third, Raphael made his own decision to stay with Chris. He knew the risks that his decision could cause him. If you had been in his shoes you would have done the same thing.

Fourth, I could have lost you today, and I refuse to stand here and let you second guess yourself or beat yourself up over the things that transpired that were out of your control! You did what you believed was right to do. That is all that can be expected from any man. It's time to move forward Vin. Chris needs all of us, and Victor Donner needs to pay for his evil. There are a lot of people dependin' on your leadership to help them do both those things."

Vin cocked an eyebrow and smiling, he shook his head in amazement. His fiery redhead had hit all the right chords during her little tirade and had managed to bring things back into a more balanced perspective. "Reality check over?" he pulled Kelli closer needing to feel the vibrancy of life that flowed though her.

Kelli sighed deeply and leaned into him. "For now," she spoke quietly. Her tirade over, all she wanted was to be close to Vin, perhaps in a few days she would tell him how scared she had been today, but not tonight.

"Good, let go home, I need to get a good night's sleep, if 'm gonna take on the world again tomorrow." Vin had a firm hold around Kelli's waist as the walked together up to their house, and he sent up a silent prayer of thanks that they still had a tomorrow.

**California**

Over and Over and Over! How many goddamn times are they gonna show it? Chris could not reach the television set, but if he had been able to, it would be smashed to pieces. The handcuffs prevented him from pacing and the sharp pains in his gut made sitting still impossible. All the while the news kept showing those damn pictures from Denver… over and over and over!

Chris Larabee watched the announcement and was convinced that he was in hell. His family, brothers…daughter…team…gone. _*All this time Larabee all you could see was what was happening to those kids. Did you consider for one minute what might be happening at home? Hell no! Vin tried to tell you, Buck tried to tell you__**,**__ Raphael…God! He's dead because he would not leave you out here alone. You should have been there with them. You could have saved them Chris!*_

Eight agents are listed among the causalities including the senior members of the team." Orrin's words echoed through his head _*Eight agents…senior members of the team…his team…his family…brothers…friends…gone.* _Chris felt the wave of sickening emotions well up inside him and could not stop the resulting wail of pain that erupted from his soul.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Friday ~ August 19th**

**Tanner home 5:00am**

The Texan tossed and turned in his sleep as imagines of an injured Chris lost in a maze floated through his dreams. Vin was trying desperately to reach him, but an immovable object barricaded each path he attempted to take. Then the maze would move and he would have to start over again at the beginning, always ending at the same solid wall that stood between him and his brother.

"Vin…Tanner, wake up." Kelli sat on the side of the bed and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She had lain awake watching him, and was willing to let him finish the battle he was fighting in his sleep, but when his wounds began to bleed she decided to intervene.

Tanner was immediately awake. "Kel, what's wrong?"

"You've thrashed around so much, some of the bandages have pulled loose and your wounds are bleeding. Sit up, and let me see to those cuts, I've got fresh gauze, tape, burn cream, and some peroxide."

"Damn," Vin cursed at the pain in his ribs as he slowly sat up and tried to shake the frustration of the nightmare that had invaded his sleep.

Now wide-awake, he leaned against the headboard as Kelli began to clean the areas that were bleeding. Watching her, he was aware that she had forced herself to control her emotions and be strong for his sake since yesterday. Tumultuous emotions and fears were there, just below the surface, waiting for her resolve to weaken. Her touch was gentle as she ministered to his wounds, but she still avoided looking into his eyes. Vin knew that she had to come to the realization that the crisis was over and it was okay now to let go. _*Okay Tanner she was there for you, now it's time to help your woman deal with her uncertainties.*_

He was thoroughly enjoying the view her loosely tied silk robe revealed and smiled as he decided the best way to get through to his redhead. "I've never had an almost naked nurse work on me before." Vin slipped him hand inside her robe, leisurely traced his fingertips across bare skin, and grinned roguishly "But it works for me."

"You are an incorrigible flirt, Tanner." Kelli winced when she had to pull a stuck piece of tape off his bare skin to replace the last bandage.

A mischievous grin framed his next comment. "That I am baby, but you love me just the same." The Texan did not miss seeing the beautiful smile his words elicited from his wife. Patiently he waited for his light-hearted teasing to help her to let go of her disciplined control."

Kelli had another quip ready to fire off, but when she looked up and caught sight of the love and concern in Vin's eyes, her self-imposed control began to crumble. "I know you wouldn't leave me voluntarily, but…I was scared that you might not have a choice."

Reaching out, he brushed her hair back from her face with his fingers and spoke softly. "It's time for another reality check, Kel. Fate and faith have brought us to where we are, and given us one helluva great life. I'll admit that when that grenade hit yesterday morning', my faith waived a bit, but we made it baby. We are together, our kids are safe, and we are gonna let go of the fears and doubts that ran rampant yesterday. Today we're gonna move forward, and trust that fate has many more years planned for us to be together. One way or another we're going to find Chris safe and bring him home. Donner is going down tomorrow, and then this nightmare case will be over." Vin drew her into his arms, holding her close. "I don't know what the future holds, but whatever it is we'll find out together."

**California ~5:00 am**

Chris was caught in a collage of memories that took him on a trip through both the heaven and hell of the last ten years of his life. He could see Sarah smile up at him as she presented their new son to him at the hospital. He also saw the fire that consumed them both and could almost feel Buck pulling him away from it. Then the nightmare of that next year reared its ugly head, the despair and grief of that time consumed him and then…

Pictures flashed in his mind of the start of the ATF team. Buck was there with Josiah, Nathan and a young sharpshooter_." Name's Tanner... Vin Tanner_" Chris actually thought he heard Vin's voice. Then JD and Ezra came along and they became more than a team... they were brothers and partners. The ranch that he spent so many years alone on became Larabee 7 and marriages, followed by Sarah, Joanne and Maria came along…life was beginning to feel good again…

As the years rolled forward he saw Orrin call him in to his office…_ team seven is being disbanded…__command position__…__new unit will be called MCAT… _a new beginning happening.._.I'm Linda Dubois, and you are..._ _memories we make will have to sustain the one left behind…Kel and I are getting married…Josiah …we want to name our son Adam …Nathan…our new son…Terrell…JD…my new girls Lilah and Daisy…Kelli…she's your daughter Chris…I never missed a pill, but we are having a baby…Mrs. Chris Larabee….May I present… Grace Addison Larabee…Full Circle._

Memories soon turned into nightmares as chills took over his body_ The stables are burning…Linda is still inside…GOD, not again…Josiah was shot, he is the hospital…It's Vin…hit and run, he won't wake up…Buck was involved in an accident…critical condition…Hypothermia….her temperature is well below normal…Demerol Chris…nectar of the Gods... Withdrawal…you'll have to go cold turkey… Another explosion…Vin? It's Ezra, someone rigged the Jag. Jason on the phone…mom needs help…JD is being life flighted to the hospital now… They're gone Chris, most of your brothers are gone. Explosion at the Federal Building in Denver, eight team members lost…and_

Finally the worst of the evils of the last year paid him a visit to torment his confused mind and add to the convulsions cause by withdrawal... _Hired assassin…Lady Ice…we are alike you know…Skins his victims alive…name is Brad Cleaver…rats God, the rats…Paul Madera, mercenary_ …_.Philip Deveraux…welcome to hell Larabee….…Jack…I know what you want brother…take it… needle being trust in his arm... nectar of the Gods__... __… Child trafficking, kids being raped and sold to the highest bidder…Raphael shot…Victor Donner…Chris Larabee will rue the day he fucked with my business! Pleasant dreams Agent…._

Drenched in sweat and trapped in nightmares of the past, Chris sat up quickly trying to orient himself to his surrounding. The blaring television across the room did nothing to stop the pounding in his head it only made it hurt worse. Looking at the pictures of Denver that flashed across the screen Chris began to sort things out in his scrambled mind and as his thoughts became clearer to him his anger grew.

_*Damn it Vin, how did you let this happen? All you had to do was take charge and listen, you could have waited for me, but no…you had to push the issue. Maybe I should have realized that you were not ready to lead the team, but I'll have to live with my mistake. The others had to die for yours! I knew what I was doing and you should have trusted me, if you had…Tanner this entire mess is your fault. What in the hell happened to the famous Tanner instincts? You should have waited Vin…I could have taken Donner down and everyone would have been fine. But you wanted more didn't you? You wanted the credit for this one and now I see that you wanted my command too. That's it isn't it…you sonofabitch! You were after my job! None of this is my fault…their deaths are on your hands Tanner and if you died, I hope you have an eternity in hell to think about that! If you're still alive, then I'll find a way to send you there myself!_

Larabee felt some better, he had worked it all out in his mind, and he felt like he understood now. One image kept burning in his mind. Vin, taking him down and shouting at him… Vin, who let it all go to hell.

**Costa Mesa, California**

**Police Department ~Friday ~9:00 am**

Chief Blaine had his special officers gather in his office for a little celebration. Billy Ray Hackett took one of the few chairs in the room and made himself at home in it. He leaned back against the wall, long legs stretched out in front of him and his body positioned in a slouch reminiscent to the first day he had entered Blaine's office.

Captain Jeffries took his usual seat next to the Chief's deck propping his feet up on the windowsill and Shipley leaned against the back wall to keep an eye on the door. Hackett worked to keep himself in check. There was too much riding on the MCAT investigation for him to do anything or say anything that would give his true identity away. So he kept up with the laid-back 'good ole boy' charade and waited to see what it was that Blaine had called him and the others into his office to talk about.

"Well boys, it appears someone did us a big favor in Denver yesterday." Blain pulled a bottle out of his drawer and slid four glasses across the desktop. "This calls for a toast."

"Well, alright...celebrating is something I can do anytime of the day." Billy Ray exclaimed, rising up from his seat to pick up one of the glasses that Blaine provided and holding it for his boss to fill.

Filling his glass, the Chief grinned. "You've manage to fit in right good around here Hackett. We've decided that it's time to cut you in on some of the extra action."

Billy Ray felt his heart speed up, even as he gave an abashed smile for the praise from Blaine and said," Is that so?"

"Yep," Blain filled the other glasses. "But first, a toast, 'to all them damn MCAT agents, may they rest in hell'." Blain downed his drink in one gulp, Jefferies and Shipley followed. Hackett was a little slower to move, but joined them all the same.

"MCAT, what the hell is MCAT?" Hackett asked, after he had downed his drink.

Jefferies set his glass down and explained. "A bunch of Federal pains in the ass that tried to come in here and interfere in our business." He laughed. "But no more, we're moving full speed ahead on smooth waters."

"Hot damn, sounds like a good enough reason to celebrate to me!" Billy Ray exclaimed, slapping Jeffries on the back. "The only good Fed is a dead Fed.

Shipley snickered. "Hell, are you sure you ain't kin to the Chief?"

"Not that I recall...but then, who knows?" Hackett said with a cheshire grin in Blaine's direction.

Blaine laughed, too. "Don't matter; you're part of our family now. Boy, how would you like to make 5 g's for a few hours' work tomorrow?

"Are you shitting me?" Hackett's grin grew wider."5 g's for a couple of hours work?"

"A ... an associate of ours requires some clean-up work to be done. All you need is one piece of hardware and the guts to use it."

"Then I'm your man." Hackett was quick to assure him.

"I figured you would be. We'll meet him at O'Mara warehouse #32 tomorrow morning at nine. All the rubbish should be ready to disappear by noon and then we go to work. Oh, and be sure the piece you bring is clean and disposable."

"You got it."

Billy Ray lazily walked out the door to his desk. His stomach felt as if dinosaurs were playing a game of football inside. But this is what he came here for and no matter how hard it was to pretend he was one of those deplorable bastards in the other room, he was now one of them. He picked up him cell phone and sent out a text message. Tomorrow…they would find out first hand that paybacks were a bitch.

**Larabee 7 ~10:30 am**

**Tanner Home**

The remaining members of the MCAT team were sitting in Tanner's den waiting for Orrin Travis to arrive. JD, Buck and Nathan had already had conversations with their respective wives to prepare them for what they hoped would be a team deployment. Barbara knew as well that Ezra was going to go to California, with or without the team. Vin had been on the phone most of the morning obtaining updates on their injured teammates, contacting his sources for information and making contingency plans in the event Travis decided to keep the team on stand down status.

Looking over the group Vin shook his head and grinned at Buck. "We may have been knocked down, but by the determined look on those faces, I'd say we are a long way from out."

Buck agreed. "Hell Vin, you know that and I know that, I just hope Travis knows it."

"Travis knows more than you give him credit for gentlemen." Orrin spoke from behind them. Seeing the surprised look on Vin's face, he explained. "Kelli let me in. Are we ready to start?"

Tanner recovered quickly. "We are now."

This was Orrin's meeting and he had his own agenda to follow. He had spent most of last night weighing his options and considering the future of his unit. After several discussions with himself and a few hours of sleep he had made his decision.

"After checking with several doctors this morning, I can give you an update on our absent team members. Ross Anderson is still listed in critical, but stable condition. His wife is with him and his doctors are optimistic about his recovery. Sadly however his future in law enforcement is questionable at this point in time. His right leg was amputated and he will be required to have several months of physical therapy and then learn to walk again with an artificial leg. Katrina Ramos' condition is unchanged, she remains in a coma and her doctors say the only thing to do now is to wait and see.

Greg Ramsey suffered massive internal injuries, but his condition has been upgraded from grave to critical. His doctors are cautiously optimistic that he will continue to improve and eventually make a full recovery. Mark Westin is in good condition, but will have limited use of his arms in the next few weeks and his hands need to heal. His doctors do not foresee any permanent damage from the broken arm or clavicle, and he should be back with us soon. Raphael Cordova improved slightly overnight and later today we should have a full update on his immediate prognosis.

Last, but certainly not least Agent Chris Larabee has been listed as officially missing. An APB has been issued to all law enforcement agencies and a toll free number has been set-up for any information that may come in about his location."

"Isn't that taking a big risk sir? Some law enforcement agencies may not want Chris to be found." JD said worriedly.

Travis quickly replied. "It is a risk we have to take. The faster we get a lead on his whereabouts, the better chance we have of finding him alive."

"Y'all let the man finish before you start askin' question." Vin interjected.

"After careful consideration of all that is involved, I have made my decision. This unit is the best of the best and I believe all of you have the right to see this case through to the end. We will proceed with our original plan with only a few minor changes. My administrative assistant, Suzanne Mills will be in charge of PR and see to any further arrangement that will be needed for the agents that stay behind and their families. I have also made arrangement for three of Kerrigan's' agent to stay as additional protection for the families here at the ranch. Tanner, I realize that most of the MCAT equipment was lost yesterday, if you prepare a list of what you need, I will see that you have it."

Vin already had a list prepared and passed it to Travis. "I had it ready, just in case."

Orrin raised a brow. "Just in case, huh? Captain Tanner, are you also prepared to outline specifics on this plan?"

"Yes, sir," Vin stood and outline the details for tomorrow. "Michaels sent me a message just before you arrived, and we now have a time set for nine in the morning, which means we have to be in place by daybreak. Homeland security agents will be at the docks ready to seize and board the ship to search for illegal contraband and any sign of Chris. Senator Hansen is under surveillance as we speak and you sir will be executing his arrest warrant at his office in Santa Ana. The rest of you that were originally assigned to thisoperation will be with me at the warehouse, hopefully before the loaded trucks pull out for the docks. We have good reason to believe that Donner and Zimmerman will be there as well as four members of the Costa Mesa PD."

Nathan was concerned about where he fit in this plan, and spoke up. "I thought I was supposed to be with homeland security at the dock?"

Vin looked doubtfully at Nathan's cast. "I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"I am not gonna be left behind on this one Vin!" Nathan was ready to argue the point if necessary.

"I'm going too." JD spoke up. "You're shorthanded and I can do the job."

"Relax JD, Director Travis said a few changes had to be made and I know that Vin can count." Kelli looked directly at her husband. "I doubt than any of us will be left behind." When she and Vin had discussed the issue, they had agreed that whenever possible both of them would not be in the field at the same time. Kelli knew she should not challenge him when it came to work; however, she had no intention of staying in Denver on this one and wanted to make certain that he knew it.

The Texan could think of a number of reason to say no, but not a single one that related to work, Vin's blue eyes met her gaze and held it. The room fell silent waiting for Tanner to respond. "All available team members will be workin' this operation. Pam, we need you here on communications, if you're up to it."

"I'll manage sir." Pam answered.

Vin acknowledged her and moved on.** "**Buck, you will team up with Josiah, he will meet us at the hotel, while Mallory stays in Mission Viejo to guard Raphael. Nathan, you will liaison with homeland security at the docks, but as an observer only**. **Paul, are you well enough to join us?"

"Try and leave without me, sir." Paul grinned.

"Okay, then you will be with JD. Ezra, you're with Kelli. Since we are supposed to stay under the press radar, I suggest we leave after dark."

Travis agreed. "I will make arrangements for us to leave at seven tonight and have the lodging information to you this afternoon. Your equipment will be there for you and your additional back-up from the U.S. Marshals office will be on stand-by in California, waiting for your instructions. Unless, you can think of anything else, I will see all of you tonight."

"That'll do it for now. Go home, pack for a minimum two days, and spends a few hours with your families. Meet back here at six to leave for the airfield." Vin dismissed them and waited until they had all left to speak to his wife.

Kelli was prepared for the coming conversation. "Vin, I'm sorry to put you on the spot in front of everyone. But we didn't exactly have time to discuss it and I really need to be there…not just to find dad, but..."

"Kel stop." Vin walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We all need to be there, to find some sort of closure to this damn case. You included, so let it go." He smiled. "Next time though, give me a little warnin' so the Captain part of me will be ready for your insubordinate comments."

Kelli sighed deeply. "I'll try, but sometime I react first and regret later."

Tanner laughed. "That, baby, is all too familiar Lar'bee trait. I believe I can handle it." Drawing her close, Vin flashed a playful grin. "I know I can sure as hell handle you." The Texan showed her that even injured**,** how true his words were, leaving her breathless. "Why don't we talk about it before we go to collect the kids?" XXXXX

"Sounds like a plan to me, Tanner."

**Santa Anna, California**

True to his word Travis had replacement equipment waiting for them and MCAT's private jet had them touching down in California before nine, pacific time. Two unmarked paneled vans transported the team to Santa Ana where Suzanne had made accommodations for them. She had them booked into a motel that had kitchenette facilities so they would not have to take the chance of being seen in public. Josiah Sanchez was anxiously waiting for them for them to arrive.

Two vans pulled into the motel parking lot and parked in spaces side by side. The MCAT bunch looked a little worse for wear as they climbed out of the two vehicles. Vin had driven the first one with Kelli beside him, and Nathan and Ezra in the back. Buck drove the second van with Travis, Paul, and JD. They climbed out of the vans and gathered into one group as Sanchez appeared out of the dark corridor that led off to one side. His blue eyes traveled over one face and then another of his family members, teammates, and the director, silently saying a prayer of gratitude that they were all alive, and relatively in one piece.

"You are all a sight for sore eyes." he said gruffly, unable to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Sore...is an understatement." Vin said calmly. "Battered is even better..."

"Bruised..."

"Beaten..."

"Pulverized..."

"Enough..." Travis said, with a smile. "Trust me Josiah; they look a helluva lot better than the office does."

"As I recall, Director, you had stated previously your desire for us to relocate our unit to a more suitable location," Ezra said, "It was the general consensus that we were being given time to consider your proposal... it is fortuitous that opportunity has presented itself to align with your plans. I find that it is always best in our profession to be adaptable in the worst of circumstances."

Travis glared at the wily southerner. "Sometimes Standish you logic amazes me."

Ezra shrugged his shoulder. "I do try sir."

"We all do." Buck said with a chuckle.

Josiah felt a lightness fill him, despite the seriousness of why they had all gathered at this motel...despite the fact that one of their brothers was missing. He stepped forward and swept Kelli and Vin up in a bear hug that caught both Texans by surprise...not an easy thing to do.

"Watch...the ribs...Josiah." Vin gasped out at the larger man's exuberance.

Sanchez let them go and slapped Buck cheerfully on the back, practically pushing him into Nathan's bad arm. JD was the next brother to be swept up in the larger man's arms and hugged, both Vin and Buck called out, "Turn him loose, Josiah. He's turning blue!"

With a sheepish smile Josiah told JD, "Sorry, brother..."

"It's alright..." Dunne remarked as he took in a deep breath.

Josiah turned toward Ezra who quickly side stepped out of the older man's reach.

"Although I am exceedingly happy to see you brother, don't even consider wrinkling the suit."

Nathan prepared himself for Josiah's expected hug, turning slightly to avoid his broken arm any further injury. "I'm ready." Jackson grinned as Sanchez threw his arm around his shoulder.

Josiah left no one out of his reunion, and Paul soon found out what a bear hug really felt like. Sanchez turned to Director Travis who wisely spared himself some sore ribs by asking. "Sanchez, are our rooms ready?"

Slapping the older man on the shoulder Josiah smiled. "It would seem sir that there was a slight communication snafu. We only have two rooms available to us. But don't worry; none of us snore...much."

Ezra barely refrained from letting out an undignified gasp at Sanchez's words. "That's preposterous! That's nine of us in two small rooms! Certainly, other arrangements can be made!"

Buck grinned good-naturedly. "Come on, Ezra...how bad can it be? It'll be just like having a sleepover."

Standish cocked and eyebrow at Wilmington. "I don't even want to think about the ramifications of those words."

Vin chuckled, placing an arm around Kelli's shoulders. "You could always sleep in one of the vans...Ezra."

**"**Mr. Tanner...I do NOT find that in the least bit amusing." Standish told him flatly.

JD grinned. "Yeah Ez, just think, it could have been only one room. Aren't you the one that said in our profession we must be adaptable to any circumstances?"

"Good Lord, now the youngster listens to me." Ezra sighed." Lead on."

"All kidding aside," Tanner spoke up. "We need to go over our plans for tomorrow so that everyone is clear on what their job is. I suggest we take this gathering inside, get the sleeping arrangements situated, and then rehash everything."

Once inside the suite, sleeping arrangements were quickly settled, Josiah and JD took one queen-size bed while Nathan and Paul took the other; a rollaway bed was provided for Travis. In the adjoining room, Buck and Ezra took one side; Vin claimed the other queen-size for him and Kelli.

Orrin provided the blueprints of the warehouse that he had faxed to the motel earlier from the city registrar's office, and soon everyone was gathered around the table to look over tomorrow's target. Everyone listened as Tanner laid out his plan for the team and they worked well into the night.

"Takin' 'em by surprise is the key to us bein' successful."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Santa Ana, California~ Saturday August 19th**

It was in the predawn hours of the next morning that found the team already working to make their last minute preparations for the raid on the warehouse. Tanner had studied not only the blueprints again, but the intelligence reports on Donner's warehouse that the U.S. Marshals had done on a past attempt to bust the corrupt man. He found the information adequate enough, but Vin wanted to check out the location himself and take down his own observations. He would not take MCAT into a location that he hadn't personally checked out. Since he would be maintaining a position on the floor during the entire raid, Coulter went with him. As the other sharpshooter in the unit, she would take this opportunity to scan the warehouse for possible places that she could take up a firing position to cover all of the agents on the ground.

With Kelli at his side, Tanner left to go scope out the warehouse. He took one of the vans and drove it up to a location that looked down upon warehouse row where Donner's warehouse was located, and their observations wouldn't be easily detected. He crouched on the hill and used high tech binoculars to make his observations to Kelli, who jotted them down onto a notepad that she held.

"The warehouse is two stories high as the Mashal's Intel indicated, but there is only one floor. There are two double doors in the front, large enough for a tractor-trailer rig to maneuver through. In addition to the main entrance, there are three additional entrance/exit locations. One each face the east and west side, and the other is at the back of the buildin'. "Vin dictated to her.

"What do you make of the interior floor plans?" Kelli asked.

Vin peered carefully into the infrared nightscope and adjusted the telephoto lens so that he could get a much better view of the interior of the warehouse, via the cracked windows. "Mostly it's one large main room with a collection of packagin' materials that consist of crates, bindin' ties, some heavy machinery. On the east side of the building there is a set of smaller rooms, which must be offices, and a bathroom…possibly a holdin' area for their 'human' merchandise. "

Kelli jotted down this information as well. "Can you make out how many men are in the facility?"

"There are two heavily armed men, one inside and one outside the front entrance, and one apiece on the interior side of the other doors. Two more thugs are guardin' one of the rooms an' I'm guessin' that means my assumption of there bein' merchandise in there is true. I can pick out at least five additional men in the main room of the warehouse. That's twelve men that we are goin' to have to subdue in any means possible. Donner will most likely have Willis, and at least one or two other men with him. Justin reported that besides him, Blaine will also have two other men with him, Deputies' Jeffries and Shipley, So that makes a total of about nineteen or twenty suspects that were goin' to be up against when we take the warehouse."

"The odds aren't great, but they could be far worse." Kelli stated seriously. Vin passed her the scope so that she could peer through it into the warehouse. She carefully studied the layout of the rafter's assemblage, noting a couple of places that would make ideal perches for her to provide cover for the agents on the ground. When she was finished, the two MCAT agents maneuvered themselves off of the hillside and back over to the van and climbed in. "A two- to-one ratio, I reckon. Guess all your hand to hand trainin' is about to pay off."

"We'll soon find out." Tanner remarked as he started the van and headed it back in the direction of the motel where the others were waiting.

Back at the motel

There was an anticipatory air in the motel room, when the Tanners arrived back with their updated information on the warehouse. Vin looked over the assorted MCAT members, and U.S. Marshals that would be backing them up on the raid, his blue eyes steely with resolve.

"First off, do not forget that we have two men in there undercover and a missing agent, you have their pictures, memorize 'em. No one makes a move until I give the go ahead and MCAT will take the lead, y'all Marshals are here to back us up. Make sure your radios and headset are workin' properly." Vin was helping Kelli put on her vest as he spoke. "I don't plan on losin' any of y'all out there today so double-check everythin'."

Tanner finished with Kelli's vest and moved over to the plans on the table. "Gather around everyone." Tanner said to the assorted MCAT agents and U.S. Marshals that would be providing back up for them. "I'm goin' to go over the details of the plans only one more time." Their plan was fairly simple; the agents would hang back out of sight. Justin would text Tanner when all the players were present. Then they would move in, hoping to catch Donner and the others off-guard. "There are four entrances to the single level warehouse. The front entrance is the double door set up that you would see in most warehouses or barns and is the one that Donner, Blain and their people will be arriving at the location through. Three other, single door exits exist. All of them have guards staged on the interior side of them, except for the main door. That door has a second man on the exterior side of it as well. "

He glanced up from the drawing momentarily, to make sure that everyone was following him so far. When he was satisfied that everyone was following, he continued. "The warehouse consists mostly of one large common area that is littered with heavy machinery, crates, packaging materials. Along the east wall, is a row of additional smaller rooms, the largest one is guarded by an additional two guards and is most likely where their 'human' merchandise is located. Kelli and I did a count up of the odds that we are goin' up against and it looks to be like two-to-one with Donner and Blain on the premises with their people. "

"Not bad odds…" Wilmington commented.

"No…" Tanner agreed, "However, these men are not goin' to settle only for a gun battle. They are all facin' some serious time for the crimes that they have committed, and stand to lose everything they value, so they are goin' to be lookin' to do anythin' and everythin' that they can to avoid prosecution. So be ready for anythin'."

"Don't worry Vin, we can handle ourselves." JD assured him.

"Even so it will be prudent if we remember all of the extracurricular training that Agent Tanner bull-doggedly insisted that we all take part in." Standish spoke up, looking at Vin with a wide grin.

Tanner heaved a resigned sigh and shook his head at the sound of laughter around the room. "Y'all laugh, but when this is over we'll see how you feel about it then." Turning serious again, Vin began to give orders. "Agents Sanchez and Wilmington, you will be posted at the east side; Agents Dunne and Roberts the west. Agents Coulter and Standish will be comin' in from the back. I will be kickin' down the front door with U.S. Marshals, Williams, Majors, Wright, and Philips. Those Marshals' names I did not call out will be providin' backup for everyone else on the front line of the raid. Again remember, we have two men undercover in there and possibly a hostage; I do NOT want any of our people down due to friendly fire. When all of the perps are in place, we will move in on my signal only. Those of you who are comin' from the sides and back, you will take out anyone who poses a threat and converge on the main part of the buildin'. Is everyone clear on what they are supposed to be doin'?"

There were a round of nods and "Affirmatives".

"Okay, "Vin said." Gather up your gear and be prepared to head out in fifteen minutes. Everyone needs to be in position before daybreak. Be prepared for a long wait."

**Warehouse Area **

It did not take long to reach their destination. Experienced team that they were, everyone stealthily moved into their assigned positions and listened for the signal that hopefully would lead them to a conclusion to the nightmarish case that had dogged them for so many months. Before the sun's rays hit the ground they were ready for whatever lay ahead. The activity around the warehouse increased as the hours passed. Two tractor-trailers pulled into the loading zone and crates began to be loaded by Victor's crew. Zimmerman and Vance were the first suspects to appear and by eight-thirty Donner had arrived, too.

JD felt the anticipation building inside of him as he and Paul waited on the west side of the building, bodies plastered against the walls to make themselves as invincible as possible in the little walkway between the two warehouses. It was more than the usual rush that he got before a bust, because of all that was riding on this raid. Foremost, in all the brothers' minds was finding their missing member, Chris Larabee. Regardless of whether or not Larabee had gone rogue and endangered the lives of all of them by his actions, he was family and none of them wanted to discover him dead. Next to finding Larabee, every single MCAT agent wanted some retribution for all the chaos and harm Donner and his cohorts had caused them.

Wilmington and Sanchez were biding their time, hunched down into position along the east wall, listening intently to the sounds of the activity going on inside of the warehouse, especially that of the sentry that was guarding their entrance. They both had to quickly shift out of sight twice, as the door had opened far enough for a stream of brown chewing tobacco to rain down upon the asphalt. As soon as the door was closed again, they would return to their previous positions.

Ezra and Kelli were well concealed by the backdoor. Standish passed the time mentally playing poker, while Coulter relaxed her breathing and concentrated on her rifle. Pushing out thoughts of home, kids, and family to be ready to act when necessary, both of them had only one thing on their minds. Kelli's focus was to cover her teammates and Ezra's was to cover his partner.

Vin stood inside the bank of windows within the warehouse adjacent to Donner's warehouse. He had chosen to utilize the warehouse as a staging point for his entrance position, and those of the US Marshals who would be following him in, while the others fanned out toward the other three doors to cover the other MCAT agents' backs. He did not worry about his team accidentally shooting one of the US Marshals as they came in behind him, because they were all aware of the backup team's part in the raid.

Tanner had been waiting for just the right moment to spring their trap, and now that the message from Justin came through confirming that all of the players had entered the warehouse, it was time to put their plan into motion. They did not have to worry about the guard on the exterior side of the double doors, his squad's entrance point, because he had disappeared inside with the others. He radioed the others that the raid was a 'go' and led the US Marshals across the short distance between the two warehouses, unholstered his weapon, and signaled to US Marshals Williams and Majors to grab the two door handles and give them a mighty yank.

Simultaneously, all four doors were wrenched open and the MCAT Agents and US Marshalls converged on the warehouse from all sides, yelling "Federal Agents!" Tanner quickly dispatched one of the guards at the door with a shot through the heart, and ducked just in time to avoid being hit by the other's fist. That man dropped to the ground from a wound to the neck fired by one of the US Marshals. Sanchez and Wilmington had easily taken down their guard, and moved rapidly forward, their focus on taking out the hoods guarding the 'merchandise' and ensuring the safety of the victims. JD and Paul were equally efficient in dispatching the man by their door and found themselves almost instantly engaged in hand to hand to combat with a couple of other men.

Standish had fired the shot that took out the guard on their door, and he and Coulter moved forward in the warehouse, Kelli's eyes scanning the interior for an ideal place in which she could scale the rafters and provide cover for the agents and marshals on the floor. She had just found the ideal spot, when she heard Ezra cry out her name. Kelli ducked in time to miss being garroted by a scythe, and found herself in a fight for her life. Standish was likewise occupied with a burly man twice his size. It took a few minutes, but both of them disposed of their immediate threats with practiced defensive moves and as Kelli return to selected perch, Ezra gave her cover to reach it.

Michael Welch after months of pretending to be corrupt FBI agent Vance, now had the pleasure of taking down his 'partner' Agent Robert Zimmerman. "You are under arrest Zimmerman." Seeing the stunned look on his face when Michael told him he was under arrest was priceless.

When the doors swung open, Blain's officers from Costa Mesa thought they would have the advantage in this fight, after all they were the lawmen too and whatever side won they could believably claim their allegiance to. However they were in for a rude awaking. Billy Ray Hackett had let out a loud, "Shit!" as the front doors to the warehouse burst open and Federal Agents rushed in. He dove to the floor, drawing his gun and taking aim at what Blaine assumed was one of the interlopers, but instead Shipley fell to the floor.

Justin got off another shot, nicking Jeffries as the other man dove into Blain and took him down to the ground. Movement to his right made Justin turn in time to see one of the other suspectsin the warehouse with a gun pointed at his head. He stared up the muzzle of the gun and saw the man's fingers twitch on the trigger, but the sound of a high-powered weapon echoed through the cavernous warehouse and the man fell forward onto him, dead. Quickly recovering Justin leveled his gun at Blain and said, "Asshole, you are under arrest."

Kelli let out a breath as she sighted down the scope of her weapon again, watching as Justin pushed the man she had just shot off of him and scramble for cover.

Across the warehouse Josiah and Buck had their hands full with three of Donner's men. Sanchez took out two of them when he knocked their heads together, and the third when he shoved the two dazed men into the man wrestling with Buck.

"Thanks Brother Josiah," Buck grinned and immediately turned to face their next threat.

JD and Paul worked their way through the warehouse, eager to assist the teammates. JD let out a grunt and fell to his knees as he lifted a hand to touch the back of his head, and it came away with blood. As the man who had snuck up on the unsuspecting MCAT agent readied the shovel for another hit, Paul leaped at the man to protect his partner. JD rolled onto the floor in a furious movement and shot his assailant in the chest, before Roberts could reach him.

"You okay?" Paul asked, as he helped JD to his feet.

JD felt his head swim a little as he stood up. "Yeah…Buck always said I had a hard head."

Roberts chuckled and turned in time to see two men with guns directed at him and JD. He froze in place, and JD paled a little. Both MCAT agents' lives flashed before their eyes, and then suddenly their two assailants let out cries of pain, and crumpled to the ground to reveal Buck and Josiah standing before them.

"You two looked like you could use a hand." Wilmington commented.

"I've never been happier to see anyone than the two of you." JD exclaimed, as he and Paul sighed in relief.

"Thank us later when we're all out of this in one piece." Wilmington said as the four agents paired off again as the battle continued.

JD took the lead as he and Paul maneuvered their way through the maze of crates, making sure none of the bad guys had taken up shelter there during the battle. He came out on the other end to a sight that froze him in his place and had him instinctively raising his weapon up to fire

Kelli did not hesitate in looking for another target to shoot and felt her heart sink to her stomach as she caught sight of Vin in hand to hand combat with Donner. The way they were moving made it difficult for her to cover the Texan from her position. Heart pounding and hands steady she waited for her chance to shoot, praying that she would get it. Fear coursed through Kelli as she watched the deadly change of events happening regarding her husband, and she tried desperately to get a clean shot, but couldn't without the risk of hitting Vin as he charged Donner. A dark headed figure appeared on the floor near where the scene with Donner and Tanner was playing out, and instinctively Kelli maneuvered her gun to target the man. It took a moment for her to realize it was JD, and she said a silent prayer that Dunne had a clean shot of Donner because she did not

Vin swept Donner's legs out from under him, sending the other man falling hard to the floor. The furious Texan advanced on the other man, eager to unleash more of his wrath onto the man that had been responsible for all the attempts on the lives of his brothers, his wife, and the other MCAT agents.

As he felt his feet fly out from under him, Donner flailed out with his hands to try and brace his fall, but connected hard with the ground anyways. As he landed, he felt the fingers of his right hand graze against something hard and metal. He felt renewed hope that he would see another day fill him as he grabbed up the fallen revolver and brought it up to bare on the charging Texan.

Vin froze in mid lunge, his heart pounding in his chest, and his thoughts on Kelli and their children as he stared down the muzzle of the gun that Donner was holding. He didn't fear death; he feared leaving Kelli, Jason, and Andi alone. He flinched as he heard the sound of a gun being fired and waited to feel the impact of the bullet plunging into his chest and flinging him backwards onto the cold asphalt floor. The sensation never came. Instead, he watched as a stunned expression came over Donner's cocky face, and the gun he held clattered to the ground. Donner brought a hand up to touch the widening bloody stain on the front of his shirt, as if not quite believing it was real, before his eyes closed and his head hit asphalt with a resounding thud.

Tanner turned to see an obviously shaken JD standing a few feet away, is gun still aimed at Donner. Vin nodded his appreciation to JD and accounted for each member of his team as he confirmed that all the suspects were detained. He still had one more piece of business to take care of before he saw Kelli. Striding over to where Justin held onto Blain, Vin propelled himself into the man knocking the Police Chief to the floor of the warehouse. As Tanner drew back his fist he growled. "That redhead agent you so disrespectfully harassed and tried to kill is my wife."

Blain taunted the Texan. "The bitch deserved everything that she got! Thinking she could come into my town and act like the boys, when all she is, is another piece of tail for the taking!"

The deadly snake that had been coiled up until then, quickly unwound itself and struck, as Tanner's fury was let loose and Blain lost his breath when Vin rammed his fist into his gut. The Texan straightened just as Kelli reached him and he felt her eyes scan over him for any sign of injury. Taking her arm to steer her away from the man writhing in pain on the floor he gave Justin an order. "Get this piece of garbage out of here, Michaels."

"My pleasure sir," Justin hauled Blaine to his feet and into the waiting hands of the U.S. Marshals.

"Buck, you take inventory of the suspects and let the Marshals take 'em downtown. Ezra, you and Josiah get someone to help y'all and open up those trucks, let see what Donner was shippin'." The rest of you make yourselves useful and check out the crates in here Vin stopped in front of JD. "You okay?"

JD took a look around at all the suspects being hauled off by the Marshals and then set his eyes back on Vin. The young agent felt good that he had proven his ability to be an asset in the field again. "Yeah…yeah I'm better than okay."

"Good workAgent Dunne…and thanks for savin' my hide." The Texan squeezed JD's shoulder and then pulled out his cell phone to give the go ahead to Travis and Jackson.

The entire team was disappointed not to find anysign of Chris on the premises or in the trucks. However they were gratified to find out that they had saved twenty-four young girls from being transported out in one of the containers to a ship waiting to take them to parts unknown. In the law enforcement game this operation would definitely go into the win column for the MCAT Unit.

**Santa Ana, California~ 10:00am**

Orrin Travis stormed into State Senator Bryant Hansen's office with two U.S. Marshals' in tow.

Hansen stood up. "Who in the hell are you?"

"Bryant Hansen, you are under arrest for, human trafficking, conspiracy to commit murder, and federal tax evasion for starters. You have the right to remain silent…"

"I know my damn rights and you have made the biggest and last mistake of your career!" Hansen was livid.

Travis grinned. "Tell it to the judge." He tuned to the man behind him. "Marshal, will you escort this man to the federal building please." Orrin then stepped aside to allow internal revenue agents to seize the Senator's financial records and personal files.

**Costa Mesa Docks~10:05a**

The moment Nathan received Tanner's message he gave the go signal. Homeland security agents swarmed the Turkish registered ship and found the Captain, informing him that his vessel was in the processed of being searched. Thirty operatives began on deck, working their way down to the cargo hole. It was a slow process as they checked the identification on each crewmember. Jackson had to stand back and wait, knowing that it could take hours before this task was finished. He did keep the radio frequency open so he could at least monitor the activities.

The radio crackled. "Agent Donavan, this is Conner, I'm in the crew quarters and need a translator for Columbian Spanish."

Donavan acknowledged. "I'll find one and send him down to you."

Nathan wondered what in the hell a Columbian was doing on a Turkish ship. Over an hour later he finally reached Josiah by phone to get all the details and a list of injured from the bust at the warehouse. Jackson heard the disappointment in his Josiah's voice when he had to tell him that there was no sign of Chris having ever been at the warehouse. He felt the pain when Sanchez told him about the young girls they had rescued and only hoped that they had found all the girls that Donner had planned to ship out. Ending his call and slipping his cell phone in his pocket, he saw one of the senior agents approaching him.

"Agent Jackson, you're needed below deck, please follow me."

Having no idea why his presence was requested, Nathan followed the agent into the bowels of the ship to a small area isolated from the crew's quarters. It was dark, hot and smelly, but as they got closer to the door that was the entryway to their destination Jackson heard several voices inside. One he unmistakably recognized!

Pushing his way through the other agents surrounding the yelling man, he almost collapsed with relief. Chris was alive! That relief was short-lived when he realized that Larabee was out of his head with a fever, combative, and hallucinating. Nathan had seen him like this one other time…when he was going through withdrawal last February.

"Stand back!" Nathan ordered. "Let me handle him. How soon will the paramedics be here?"

"ETA is six minutes, sir" One of the agents answered. "Sir, he has already injured one of our men, with your arm…"

"I said I will handle this, you just get those paramedics here ASAP."

"I'll get them down here as quickly as possible."

Nathan turned his attention to Larabee. Speaking softly he moved closer to him. "Chris…it's me Nate. Let me see to you, that arm looks kinda bad."

Chris tried to focus, he recognized that voice, but Nathan was dead. Wasn't he? "Go away, you're one of them. Get OUT!"

"One of who Chris?" Nathan was sure that Larabee had recognized his voice, why… and then it hit him. The television meant Chris had heard what happened in Denver and Travis' statement; Chris didn't know that any of them had survived. To him he was one of the ghosts, like the ones that had plagued him before when he was recovering. "Chris, please listen to me. I'm here, really here, you need help."

Breathing heavily, it was becoming more difficult for Chris to stay on his feet. The room was spinning and it was hot. Damn hot! But that voice kept talking. "Nate? You …you made it out?" Stomach cramps had him doubled over in pain, "Nathan I…" Suddenly Chris collapsed.

Jackson rushed over to him and it only took a matter of second to know that Chris needed to be in a hospital. He sat with Chris' head in his lap and scanned the room, glaring at the other agents that stood around doing nothing. "Don't just stand there! This man is a federal agent and he needs to get to a hospital, NOW!"


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Mission Regional Trauma Center ~1:00 pm**

**Mission Viejo, CA**

Nathan paced the waiting room, looking up every time the emergency room doors opened. Using his POA that was second to Vin's, he had given Chris' doctor a brief background on Larabees' condition. Jackson also informed him where to find his medical records and the name of the hospital that had recently treated him as Adam Carmichael for the infection in his arm. Then the doctor told him it would be a while and asked him to leave the exam room. So he called Tanner, giving him a preliminary report on Chris and then went to the critical care unit to check on Raphael and to also let Mallory know that Josiah was okay.

Jackson had returned to the emergency room area and watched the clock, waiting to see who would join him first. Nathan was anxious to see how they all had fared physically from the rumble at the warehouse. Vin and Travis had left Santa Ana twenty minutes ago, after booking the prisoners from this morning's bust, and should be here at any time. The rest of the brothers and team stayed behind to finish up paperwork and would come as son as possible.

The double doors swung open and Orrin Travis was the first one that appeared, followed closely by Vin and Kelli. Nathan stopped pacing and waved them over to the waiting area, observing them carefully for any new injuries that may have acquired since he had seen them last.

"We're fine, how's Chris?" Tanner knew Nathan too well, and was aware of what he was doing.

"The doc is in with him now, the infection in his arm has flared back up and he was dehydrated…" Nathan apprehensively looked over to Travis

Orrin encouraged Jackson to continue. "I'll take off my Director's hat Nathan. Just tell us the rest, off the record."

Nodding, Nathan went on. "Chris is in for a rough time, but like I said on the phone he should come though it physically okay. But he was hallucinating when we found him, and then he began convulsing. I'd say he was in the worst stages of withdrawal by then. I had no choice but to tell his doctor about Chris' recent problem with the drugs that Jack had given him and…the ones he took himself. I also provided him with the information he needed to get his medical record from Santa Ana and Denver."

"Nate, 'm sorry you had to be the one to do it, but if I had been here, I would have done the same." Vin laid a hand on Jackson's shoulder. "But I am sure as hell glad you were here and hold the other POA for Chris, otherwise …it could have been made worse by them not knowin'."

"Whatever he needs, I will make certain that it is available for him," Orrin added. " Vin, do what you need to, I'll finish up at the federal building and send the others over here as soon as their reports are finish, I think it might be best for Director Travis to wait and see Chris tomorrow. If you will excuse me I should call Linda and let her know that Chris has been found

Once Travis was gone Kelli asked. "Did he say anything or recognize you?"

"No, he thought I was a ghost, evidently he saw the reports of the blast in Denver and believes we are all dead." Nathan hated to think about how Chris viewed that in the state he was in. "I don't think he comprehended what I was telling him, so he probably still thinks that."

"Has there been any word on Raphael's condition?" Vin asked, watching the door to the examinations room that Chris was in.

"Mallory said the only thing the doctor would commit to is to say the he has been stabilized." Nathan shook his head. "From what I was able to find out, it's a miracle that he is still with us."

"As soon as I see dad, I'll go see how Selina is holdin' up." Kelli stated. "That is if they let us in to see Chris."

A few minutes later, Dr. Winters entered the room looking for Nathan. Agent Jackson, we need to talk."

"This in Vin Tanner, the one I told you about. He holds the primary POA for Chris and the young lady is Chris' daughter so you may speak freely." Nathan introduced them.

"I read Mr. Larabees' medical file and saw your POA attached, so lets get started. The infection will be fairly easy to control and I see no complications arising from it. My concern is the withdrawal he is going through, from the information I have pieced together, this round is apparently worse than the last one. Mr. Larabee has been experiencing flashbacks and hallucinations. I will get him through this with medication, but I highly recommend that he spend some time in a drug rehabilitation clinic. There are a few close to Denver that I can give you the names of. Do not expect him to be totally coherent for another twenty-four hours or so, but if all goes well he should be you fairly rational by Monday and you be released by the middle of next week.

"For the record, he is a material witness and one of our agents will be with him 24/7. When can we see him?" Vin wanted the doctor to understand that they would not leave Chris alone.

"As soon as we have him in a room, I will allow you two minutes each. As for an agent being in the room with him… it might be best to post one outside his door for tonight. Tomorrow we'll see how he is and then proceed from there. Tonight however will be a rough one and I have a nurse and an orderly staying in his room to make certain he does not harm himself thrashing around. I have also ordered that he be restrained. I realize it sounds harsh, but it is for his own good." Dr. Winters stood. "I will be coordinating his treatment with Dr. Gilford at Denver Memorial, unless you prefer someone else and I will give you an update before I go off duty tonight."

"No, Dr. Gilford is fine. Nathan or I will be here until Chris is released so you can always find one of us." Vin shook the doctor's hand and relaxed for the first time today. Chris was alive, and that was what was important. Whatever else he was facing, he had plenty of family to stand with him for as long as he needed.

As promised, within a few minutes the nurse came to show them to Chris' room. Since Nathan had already seen Chris, he urged Vin and Kelli to go in together to see him. He knew it would be difficult for either of them to see what he had seen and really wanted them to be able to support one another.

"Thanks Nate." Vin pushed the door open. It was hard to see Chris so tormented and strapped into restraints, but without sedation or pain killers there were few other choices available. Leaving him unrestrained was not an option.

Seeing Chris, with his longer hair and beard, oblivious to their presence and fighting his demons, was heartbreaking for Kelli. "Why this way, Dad?" She did not realize she had spoken aloud until she felt Vin tighten his hold on her hand.

_*Chris? You're not alone.*_ Vin tried to reach out to his brother, but felt no response. _*Come on Cowboy, you can do this.*_

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave now." The nurse interrupted Vin's attempt to communicate. "There is a private area across the hall where you may wait, if you want." She gently urged them both out the door. This was not the first time she had been assigned to a patient that was suffering from withdrawal, but it never became easier to see the effort it had on family members seeing a loved one suffer so.

Vin and Kelli settled in to wait with Nathan. Words were few and it was not long before the other brothers joined them.

Buck and JD arrived first. "Travis sent you a rental," he handed Vin the keys. "He said to tell you that he had everything covered at the federal building and not to concern yourself with work for now. Can we see Chris?"

Nathan answered, "This way, but only for two minutes." He knew that trying to prepare then was useless, it was best to just let them go in and then deal with how they felt afterwards.

JD did not last that long, and Buck had a few unshed tears in his blue eyes when he walked out. He remembered sitting with Chris when he was going through withdrawal before, it wasn't pretty then, but it was worse now.

Josiah and Ezra made their way in to join the small group that waited. Each took their two minutes with Chris and then returned to the others. The family needed to be together and that was where they all belonged…together.

"I think it might help if we all took a moment for prayer. "Josiah suggested, and watched as they all joined hands. "Heavenly father, as we wait for our brother to return to us, we ask for the strength to stand together in this time of stress, the patience to see us through and peace for Chris in his battle. Amen."

A chorus of amen followed and silently they settled in to hold their vigil for Chris.

**Mission Regional Trauma Center ~5:00 pm**

**Mission Viejo, CA**

When Orrin had called all he could tell Linda was that Chris had been found alive and that he was at Mission regional. He promised to call her with an update as soon as he heard anything more on Chris' condition. Linda had other plans. She couldn't wait at home, not after all the fear she would never see him again. She needed to be with him and what's more, she needed to get him back home, with her, where he belonged She immediately called Matt and he arranged to have a private jet fly them both to California. With a little luck they could be at the hospital within three hour. Between Casey and Inez, Grace would be well cared for until her mother returned home.

On the plane the blond had time to think about how her husband had ended up in the hospital Hell, she could not even figured out how they lost him in the first place, but vowed that someone would answer for it. By the time they landed she had worked herself into a state of anger so deep that Matt knew all hell was about to break lose in Mission Viejo.

Linda swept into the hospital like a thunderstorm, demanding to see her husband. Nathan tried to explain that visitors were only allowed a few minutes, and she really should wait, but he would go with her if she insisted. "Linda, it might be better to wait."

"No, and I don't need a baby-sitter." She huffed and quickly disappeared through the door to Chris' room while Matt waited for her by the entrance. He leaned against the wall and took in the sight across the hall in the family area. Josiah sat on a couch he shared with Nathan by the window that Vin was leaning back on, with Kelli next to him. Buck walked the floor and JD could not sit still. Ezra sat quietly in a single chair closest to the door. He hoped they were ready to face his sister because she sure as hell had her sites set on them.

When she reached his beside she took his hand and tried to talk to him, but he only gave he unintelligible mumbles in return. Linda was shocked to see Chris restrained, thrashing about and obviously in pain. She asked the nurse that was taking his vital signs why he was so agitated.

"Mr. Larabee is in some pain, but we can't give him any medicine to relieve it."

"Why not?" Linda demanded.

"Doctor's orders, ma'am, you'll have to talk to him. I'm sorry, but you really should leave now, visitors have only been allowed two minutes each."

"Oh, I'll be talking to the doctor and we'll see about those two minutes!" Linda had thought about this all the way to California. She knew who was responsible for Chris laying in that bed and both Tanner and the doctor were going to get a piece of her mind. Angrily she headed out the door, ready to dig her spurs into whichever man she saw first.

Unfortunately the doctor was nowhere around, but Tanner was leaning against the windowsill in the waiting area just across from Larabees' room. Linda passed by Matt and the others as she marched over to stand in front of him. "Tanner you have Chris' POA! Why in the hell aren't you insisting they give him something to ease his pain?"

"I can't do that Linda. I know it's hard, but believe me that's the last thing Chris needs right now." Vin felt badly about it, but he stood firm.

"You stand there and profess to care about him, yet you know he's suffering and will do nothing to stop it! Linda was just getting started.

Kelli did not give Vin a chance to answer before she interceded, hoping to keep Linda's temper under control. "Draw in your claws Linda until you know all the facts."

Linda turned on the redhead. "I know that Chris is in pain and I know that no one is doing a damn thing about it! What I don't understand is why YOU haven't done anything to help him! Your own father and yet you stand here and do nothing!"

Counting to ten, Kelli tried to reason with the blond.' "Look I know you're upset, we all are, but you're not helping by standin' here and yelling about somethin' you know nothing about." The words may have been between the two women, but six men now stood listening to each remark intently. Buck clenched his fists and JD was stunned. Nathan stayed silent for now as did Ezra, but did not like what they were hearing. Josiah patiently observed as Vin straightened to stand behind Kelli and Matt stood by his sister.

"Upset! You're damn right I'm upset. Chris is in there now because YOUR husband and the rest of this supposed band of brothers cared more about their precious case than they did about protecting him. You should be just as angry as I am. That is YOUR father in there!"

The redhead lost her own battle to remain calm. "I know he's my father and I care about him as much as you do, but I am not gonna stand here and let you blame my husband or anyone else for his condition! Vin tried to get dad to listen and he refused. Chris is here because of his own doings, and he took another good man down with him that is in the critical care unit fighting for his life!"

"I thought I knew you better Kel. Vin is responsible for Chris being hurt and you are siding with him against the man that has accepted you as his daughter. You're trying to put the blame an innocent man because Tanner wanted to make points by catching the bad guys. There will always be bad guys; there is only one Chris Larabee! And you're choosing to defend the man responsible for him being hurt instead of protecting your own flesh and blood!

Kelli took a threatening step forward. "Linda Dubois! You had better climb down off that high horse you're ridin' on before I knock you on your ass!

Linda was not about to back down. "My name is LARABEE, legal and proper! Chris chose to give me his name. He wasn't forced into doing it because of an unintended pregnancy that resulted from a one night stand."

Vin realized where this was headed and exploded. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Although for a moment he was tempted to let his volatile redhead tear into the angry blond, he moved quickly in front of his wife to block her forward movements while Matt did the same with Linda. Dubois was not completely certain that Vin would not challenge Linda himself and he could not let that happen. The two men squared off and the tensions rose.

Josiah moved toward Kelli and gently urged her to step back. Addressing Vin and Matt he spoke softly and said. "Whatever it is that you two are thinking… this is the wrong time and the wrong place for it'."

Matt and Vin met eye to eye and silently agree to tend to family first, and to finish this… later. The Texan steered Kelli to the closest exit and outside the hospital to give her a chance to cool off, while Matt headed his sister in the opposite direction, leaving a few affronted brothers behind.

Josiah was dismayed by this turn of events, but not surprised. Over the last few months a number of highly stressful situations had presented themselves and the strain that had placed on everyone had been tremendous. Any single stress factor could be responsible for a few temporary riffs in relationships, but added all together it was a recipe for disaster.

Tanner had his hands full because Kelli was furious. Once they were outside he let her go and simply stayed with her as she tried to walk off some of her anger. After six blocks she began to slow down and at eight she finally stopped in front of a park and tuned to face him. "You should have let me deck her."

"I did consider it, but I couldn't stand the thought of you going to jail for assault." Tanner knew she was still angry, but at least she was talking and that was a good sign. He reached over and brushed her hair back with his fingers. "Linda crossed way over the line when she attacked you personally." As he spoke he led her over to a park bench where they could sit and talk.

"I don't give a damn what she said about me, but I refuse to let her blame you and the others for Chris being where he is. That woman needs a wake-up call! None of y'all deserve to be blamed for what dad did or didn't do. Hell, you had a full plate set in front of you and had to work it out without Chris' cooperation and not one of the brothers wanted him to get hurt. Linda should know that."

Vin had a tough skin and the accusations Linda made about him, he was willing to ignore. However, he was not so tolerant when she had included the others and then Kelli in her rant. He found it not so easy to forgive when his brothers and his wife were being attacked, regardless of the motive behind it. He realized that his wife felt the same way and found it ironic that each of them were angry on the other's behalf.

Sliding his arm around her shoulders, Tanner decided it was time to redirect that anger and put it on the back burner for a while." Kel let it go for now, we have other things that need tendin'." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed home to reach the kids and then handed it over to Kelli. "Talk to 'em."

Sitting back he watched the tension diminish in his redhead as she talked to the children. The kids were something that always brought home to each of them what was important. He had no doubt that there were still some rough waters ahead to travel, but he was going to make sure they did not drown in the process.

Matt had managed to calm his sister enough to convince her to talk to the doctor herself. When they returned to the waiting area they received a frosty reception from the brothers and Kelli nor Vin were nowhere in sight. Settling in to wait, it was not long before Dr. Winters made his appearance.

"Mr. Tanner?" The doctor looked around the room for the man that he had spoken to before.

"Nathan stood. "He's not here at the moment, but I have a POA for Agent Larabee also." Jackson showed him the paper.

"Very well, could we talk in private then?"

Linda spoke up. "I am Mrs. Larabee, and I don't care what these men have told you. I demand that you do something immediately to relieve my husband's pain. He needs to be able to rest comfortably."

Dr. Winters looked to Nathan for permission to tell this woman what was going on. He had read the POA that Mr. Tanner had showed him and it specifically said that it overrode her rights as a spouse.

"Go ahead and tell her doctor, if you don't I'll have to." Nathan agreed.

"Mrs. Larabee, I made the decision to withhold pain medicine from your husband, no one told me to do so. As for resting comfortably, Mr. Larabee is suffering from withdrawal from narcotics and there is little I can do to stop it. It appears that the worst may be over, but I am afraid that any form of pain relief is out of the question at this time. He also is battling an infection from a previous wound and I have him on antibiotics for that; however my main concern is to see him through withdrawal and then take a look at where we stand."

Linda was stunned. "Withdrawal? No… you must be mistaken. My husband is not a drug addict!"

"You may call it something else, but he is withdrawing from the misuse of narcotics. I personally talked with Dr. Glass, the doctor that treated him in Santa Ana, and from what he told me, Mr. Larabee has been given Demerol and morphine in addition to a large quantity of pain medications prescribed for him in the last two weeks. Given the history that Agent Jackson provided to me and the symptoms that I observed when he was brought in, I would say that regardless of the circumstances, your husband is again addicted to drugs."

Dr. Winters continued, and tried to soften his words after seeing the stricken look on the younger woman's face. "Possibly by tomorrow, he will be more coherent, and you will be able to speak to him, but not tonight. I do however expect him to physically recover quickly." Turning to the others he nodded. "Gentlemen, I will see you in the morning, I hope you will all take my advice and get some rest. There is nothing you can do here."

"Thank you doctor," Nathan shook his hand and watched him walked out the door.

Linda lashed out. "What in the hell did they do to Chris? I know that he would not voluntarily take drugs again. Why didn't one of you try to get him out if he was in trouble? I thought y'all cared about him!"

Buck snapped back. "Now hold on a minute Linda. We all love and care about Chris, but he was ordered out more than once. Vin and I even came here to California to talk to him face to face and he refused to listen. Josiah tried to reason with him, too. He made his own choices, now we'll try and help him get past the consequences of those decisions."

"Well, I don't believe it! Someone forced those drugs on him! Chris would not do it on his own and he is smart enough to know when it is time to pull out of an operation. I think he was used to solve your damn case, Vin was in charge, if he had wanted Chris out he would have done it. Instead he was left in there at risk, just so MCAT could have a victory!"

"Vin wouldn't do that anymore that any of us!" JD replied angrily.

Nathan refocused the discussion back to Labrbees' health. "Chris was in bad shape when we found him; he was fevered from the infection and withdrawal, as well as hallucinating. No matter the reason or how it came about, the drugs have had a hold on him and this time it's gonna take more that holding up at the ranch for ten days to help him."

"He is going to need all of us to help him and the support of a proper treatment program to come all the way back this time. That is what we should be focused on; the details of how he got here should be secondary to that." Josiah tried to bring reason back to the conversation.

Linda did not want to hear any of what they had to say. "Where is Director Travis? Maybe he will be willing investigate this entire thing and then we'll see who is at fault!"

"He had to go back to the Federal building in Santa Ana. We probably won't see him until morning." Josiah replied. "Linda maybe…"

"Save it, none of you have anything to say that I wish to hear." She turned to her brother. "Matt, we'll go over to our hotel and makes some calls. If Travis isn't here to listen we'll find someone that will."

Ezra watched as brother and sister walked out the door. Shaking his head, he commented. "If I didn't believe that her offensive remarks were springing forth from a well of confusion and fear over the dire circumstances revolving around our ill brother, I would very gladly turn her over my knee and give her a sound spanking for her childish behavior."

Laughter erupted from three of his brothers, followed by a hearty, "Amen to that brother." from Josiah.

**Critical Care Unit**

Agent Alex Sandoval sat by the door of Raphael Cordova's room and he saw Agent Tanner, with the woman he knew as Agent Coulter, approaching from the elevator. The more he saw and talked to these MCAT agents the more intrigued he was with the differences from his ridged work environment. He loved being an FBI agent, but he promised himself to look into this MCAT thing more in depth when this assignment was over. He stood and acknowledged the man he had met earlier.

"Sir, ma'am."

"Relax Sandoval; we just want to look in on Cordova." Vin patted the younger man on the shoulder and pushed the door open for Kelli. Selina sat by her dad's bedside, while Mallory sat across the room reading.

Mallory look up from her book. "Hi guys." She rose and walked over to meet them, giving Vin and Kelli a hug before asking. "How's Chris?"

"Still the same I'm afraid. How are y'all doing?" Tanner glanced at the machines connected to Raphael.

"The doctor was just in, but let Selina tell you about what he said." Mallory smiled, she knew the younger woman had been beside herself with worry and any good news was welcome.

Kelli hugged Selina, "So what did he say?"

"Dad's doing better, he still has a long recovery ahead, but the doctor is finally convinced that he is going to make it." Selina grinned. "My sister, Alicia is coming in on Tuesdayand we may even be able to transfer to a hospital in Denver by next weekend."

"That's the best news I've heard in a while. Raphael is tough and a fighter, you hang in there Selina." Kelli was relieved, and she knew what it meant for Selina and her sister

.

"Whatever y'all need, we'll get. Orrin can make arrangement for transportation and medical help when the time comes." Vin assured Selina "I'm gonna have Paul and Justin relieve both of you and Sandoval for tonight, go over to the hotel and get some rest."

"I'll see to Selina, you take care of Chris." Mallory would make sure Selina rested if she had to sit on her to do it. "We'll take off when Justin and Paul get here."

"See y'all later. "Kelli brushed Raphael's hand. "Hurry back partner, we miss you." On the way out Vin stopped to let Sandoval know who would be replacing him for the night and then he and Kelli walked slowly back to the waiting area across from Chris' room.

Nathan filled them on what Dr. Winters said and Buck, JD and Ezra made sure Vin knew about Linda's reaction. Vin tried to get them all to go to the hotel for a while with Justin and Paul, while he stayed, but they refused. Eventually he gave in to the fact that they would all be spending the night at the hospital. Josiah reserved his words; instead he tried to think of a way to calm the volcano he saw poised to erupt in the middle of his family.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**Mission Regional Trauma Center~8:00am**

**Sunday~ August 20th**

Nightmares had been Chris' constant companions during the night and by morning he had fallen into an exhaust-laden sleep. Dr. Winters looked in on his patient and ordered more tests before he met with the men across the hall. Confident that his charge had passed the worst of the combatant stage of withdrawal, he now had to prepare them for the bouts of depression that was surely to follow.

Sometime in the early morning hours the six brothers had worked out a tentative schedule as to who would stand watch at the hospital for Chris and Raphael and who would go to the hotel to rest. For the present time they agreed to all stay until the doctor gave them a report, while a rested Justin and Paul relieved Mallory and Agent Sandoval. Kelli urged Selina to go with Mallory to get some much needed sleep, with the promise that she would call if there were any changes in her father's condition.

Linda and Matt returned, but pointedly sat on the opposite side of the room, keeping themselves separated from the rest of the family to wait, also. Both of them, using every contact that their family had access to, had tried unsuccessfully to find anyone in a higher position that was willing to take on Director Travis. It was as if the very mention of MCAT was enough to automatically insure a hands-off attitude.

Dr. Winters entered the room and shook his head at the sight of the unkempt men he thought he had sent off to rest last night. "I believe I told all of you to go get some sleep, not campout here in the waiting room."

"You suggested doc, not ordered, there is a difference." Buck corrected.

"Advised, I believe is the word you used." Ezra concurred with his brother's observation.

JD joined in. "I never heard his say that it was an order."

Josiah grinned at his brother's antics. You might as well concede doctor. They're just trying to stay in practice. Their usual target for excuses is in that room." He nodded toward Chris' room.

The Doctor tried to conceal a smile and continued. "Mr. Tanner, have this morning's test results to share."

"Excuse me, I expect to be included." Linda glared at Vin as she stood and walked across the room.

"We're all listenin' doc, go on." Vin ignored Linda and addressed the Dr. Winters.

"At the moment Mr. Larabee is finally sleeping. I am convinced that the combative stage of withdrawal is over. The morning test show the level of narcotics in his system is almost nil and he is beginning to stabilize. However, this does not mean he is cured, as I said before he will need further treatment once he returns home. The next stage will be bouts with depression, some possible severe. I have ordered that he not be left unattended and you should know he will most likely sleep all day. He needs the rest and I am ordering that he have no visitors tomorrow morning. That is not a suggestion or advice, but the way it will be…no exceptions. Clears enough?"

"Crystal," Nathan answered for all of them.

"We'll be more than happy to oblige with your orders, Doctor." Vin said. "On the condition that you remember that we won't be leavin' Chris unguarded under any circumstances. One of us will remain outside of his room at all times, even if the rest of us are forced to get some rest."

"I remember, Agent Tanner. I do suggest however that you not be the one to take the day watch. You look as if you could use some rest yourself."

Kelli had been quiet, but tended to agree with the doctor. "I'll see that he gets it, thank you doctor."

The doctor started to leave and Linda stopped him. "Doctor, what time will you be making your afternoon rounds? I would like to be able to stay with MY husband as soon as possible."

"I'll be back by five; I will make MY decision then. Good day." Dr. Winter exited the room without another word.

Matt asked no one in particular. "Why does Chris need a guard?"

Buck decided to answer. "Chris and Agent Cordova were both injured while undercover. We think we have arrested everyone involved, but until we are certain, we'll take no chances. Both agents will have 24/7 protection." He wanted to remind Matt and Linda that Chris was not the only agent involved.

"The other agent…Cordova, he's okay? Matt had given very little thought to Kelli's mention of another agent last night, until now.

Nathan answered. "We don't know yet. He was shot in the chest at close range…he's still in the critical care unit."

"I will take the morning watch, while the rest of you go over to the hotel and rest. That means you too Vin." Ezra directed his remark to Tanner.

"He's going Ez, thanks." Kelli gave her husband a looked that dared him to refuse.

"You call me Ezra, if anything changes with Chris or Raphael and that is a direct order not a suggestion." Vin stated.

"I will, now go, all of you" Ezra shooed them out the door.

"Kel, wait a minute, I need to talk to you." Linda tried to stop Kelli from leaving.

"We have nothing to discuss Linda. I received your message loud and clear last night." Kelli walked off with Vin and left the blonde standing in the middle of the room.

**Mission Regional Trauma Center ~ 8:00 am Monday**

**Larabees' Room**

Chris had been awake for about an hour; twenty-four hours of rest had him feeling almost back to normal. When Dr. Winters walked in the room Larabee was beginning to orient himself to the realities of the world again.

"Mr. Larabee, good to have you back with us."

"Back? … How long? ...Where have I been?" _*Think damn it, do not let him see how confused you are!*_

"I realize that things may not be too clear for you, Mr.…."

"Chris… call me Chris." *_No more Carmichael no more not being me.*_

"Chris, what is the last thing that you remember?" Dr. Winters wanted to see how many blanks his patient could fill in.

Imagines flashed through his mind and slowly began to take shape. "Ship …I was on a ship…explosion in Denver …GOD! They all died...but …No, Nathan…Nathan was there he said…Damn!"

"Take it easy Chris. You remember seeing Nathan?" Relieved to see his patient nod, Dr. Winters continued. "That's good, think about what Agent Jackson told you."

It was like watching a movie someone else was in, but Larabee did begin to remember Nathan assuring him that they were all still alive and not to worry. "All on them are really alive?" _*Nathan does not lie, so it must be true.*_

"You friends are across the hall, as is your wife and daughter. However, before you see them, we need to discuss your condition. Do you know why you are in the hospital?"

"Arm got infected, and…I." Chris stopped talking as he began to remember. Looking the doctor in the eyes he said firmly. "Pain pills did not put me here…it was that damn doctor in Mexico. I only followed what he said to do."

Dr. Winters was not surprised that Chris held someone else responsible for his predicament. Admitting a problem with drugs was not easy, most people felt they were confessing to some kind of weakness and that simply was not true. It took a strong man to admit he needed help in handling the effects of narcotics, but it took some a while to figure that out. Blaming anyone besides themselves for whatever happened was common.

"Your infection is under control, a follow-up on antibiotics when you leave here will insure that it stays that way," The doctor sighed. "The reason you took drugs does not matter, you have been suffering from withdrawal and I highly recommend that you voluntarily go into a rehabilitation program once you get back home. You should be well enough to travel by the middle of the week, but Chris, no more pain meds without supervision from a doctor that knows your history."

"I know you are doing your job, but no rehab is needed. I will handle this my way when I get back home. Now I would like to see my wife, daughter and friends."

The doctor knew that Chris was in denial, but there was no prescription to 'fix' that problem. He could only hope that after giving it some thought and with family support that his patient would change him mind.

"Very well, I will tell them that you are allowed visitors. "He snapped the chart shut and left.

**Waiting Area**

Ezra had the late night watch and waited with the brothers that had returned to the hospital to hear what Chris' doctor had to say before he went to the hotel to claim some sleep. All of them knew they would rest better knowing that Larabee was out of the woods and on the road to being himself again. Linda and Matt were there too, and waited for the same thing, still separated from the others. It seemed that no one was willing to give on their stand until they heard about Chris.

Orrin Travis was in attendance, giving Vin a rundown of the dispensation of the men they had arrested Saturday. "All of them will be going away for a very long time. As soon as Senator Hansen found out that Donner was dead and his Chief Blain was talking his head off along with Zimmerman, he quit squawking and realized that he was in serious trouble. The U.S. Attorney's office and the IRS have enough evidence to put him away for life. Willis was able to give confirmed evidence that Donner ordered the attacks on MCAT. I'm just sorry the man is dead; I would have enjoyed seeing him pay for what he did and suffer longer. The girls you found in the container are in protective custody and most of their families have been located. "

"That's good to hear sir; at least that part of this nightmare is over." Vin was relieved to know that Hansen, Willis, Blain, Jefferies. Shipley and Zimmerman were going away for a long time. Knowing that so many juveniles were saved made it easier to justify the toll this case had taken on the unit as a whole, but Tanner could not help but feel that the cost had been too damned high for some of the agents.

"MCAT did good son, by the time everyone finishes talking to try and make their own deals, many more juveniles will be recovered and some of those trafficking routes will be close forever. Homeland Security will level charges against the Captain of the ship. The right people will be in prison for the foreseeable future, thanks to this unit and men like you, Wilmington and Michaels. Even though he was not sanctioned, Cordova will be included in the unit citation for this one; too, he deserves to have a good mark in his file on this case. Michael Vance will get his recognition here in California from the AG."

"What about Chris?"

Orrin took a deep breath. "I cannot overlook his actions, but you let me worry about Larabee. You just be proud of what MCAT has accomplished."

Vin wanted to say more, but Dr. Winters walked in and signaled that he wanted to talk to Tanner. The others began to gather round, but the doctor stopped them.

"Just Agent Tanner, first please."

"Go on Vin, you can tell us when he's finished." Buck urged Vin to go with the doctor.

Tanner stepped out into the hall with Dr. Winters. "What is it you can't say to all of us?"

"Chris is awake and I expect he can go home by the middle of the week. However, he is a man in denial and I wanted you to be aware that until he accepts that he has a problem with addiction, he will continue to have problems. It will take strong family support to reach him, if he lets you. I have seen enough patients in his situation to clearly read the ones that are ready to accept help and unfortunately he is not one of them, be prepared for anything."

The Texan thought about what the doctor was saying. Knowing Chris and his independent attitude, it did not surprise him that he would be reluctant to seek help. "I appreciate your candor doctor. We'll do what we can, but as for me I won't baby Chris. He will have to make his own decision."

"That is the only way sometimes, it harder on the people that care about him, but necessary to stand firm. I am going to allow full visitation privileges, if it won't interfere with your protection detail."

"That's fine, we can handle it and if it's all the same to you that is what you brought me out here to talk about."

"No problem and good luck. I am afraid you and your family are going to need it."

Dr. Winters led the way back inside and announced. "I needed to make sure that I would not be interfering with federal procedures before I told you that Chris is allowed visitors. Agent Tanner assured me that it was not a conflict with his protection detail. Keep in mind that Chris needs rest and I will allow all of you to see him. You may stay until visiting hours are over or until he throws you out whichever comes first."

Linda did not wait to hear anything else the doctor had to say. She turned and immediately went into Chris' room.

Buck started to protest, but Josiah silenced him. "Let's give her a few minutes alone with Chris before we all go barging in."

"Thanks Dr. Winters, we do appreciate what you have done to help Chris." Nathan shook the doctor's hand before he continued on his rounds.

Matt wasn't sure if he should go with Linda or stay, Kelli solved his dilemma. "She's a big girl Matt, leave her be for now. I have a feelin' she is going to need you more in the day's to come. You can wait out here with us, we don't bite."

"Much," Ezra noted.

"Hardly ever, "JD smiled.

"Never on a Sunday though," Josiah said with a grin.

"Family members are fairly safe," Buck tried to be serious. "You are family of sorts."

"If they do I can bandage it for you." Nathan couldn't resist throwing that in.

"Unless you plan on trespassing on private property and then I shoot first and bite later." Vin mumbled and earned himself an elbow in his unbroken rib from Kelli.

Travis stood silently by and smiled, grateful that after all the mental torment and grief that this case had produced, that his 'boys' were still the same.

**Larabees' Room**

Linda slipped in the door and went directly over to Chris' bedside. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks when she looked into those beautiful 'Larabee green' eyes and he smiled. Grabbing hold of his hand, she found her voice. "I was scared that I had lost you."

Chris grinned, "I'm not that easy to lose, babe. I do hope you brought Grace with you, I need to see her."

"No, I… I wasn't sure …I didn't know if you would even be alive when I got here. I thought it was best to leave her with Inez. When Travis called me, all he could confirm was that you were found alive, but he didn't have details of your condition. You know me, I was not about to sit around and wait for him to call back. Matt arrange for the Dubois family jet to fly us out here immediately. We got in yesterday evening, but your doctor made me wait to see you."

"Did he tell you why?"

"Chris I know what happened and believe me I let everyone know how I felt about it. Your brothers should have watched out for you and not left you to face a dangerous situation alone. I know what you were forced to do and I am only thankful that it wasn't worse. None of this was your fault."

"Damn straight it wasn't. This op was messed up from the word go, and went downhill from there." Chris squeezed her hand. "I don't want you to worry any more about it. I'll handle things from here."

"I'm so glad to have you back; things have been so messed up since you left. Vin has taken over the ranch, giving orders, making plans to build things, moving people in our house. Not that I mind JD's family and Nettie being there, but he didn't even ask me first. I should be in charge when you are gone not him or Buck or any of them. Sometimes I think we should just let the rest of them have Larabee 7 and find our own place, we can certainly afford it…we could build a new house, even bigger than the one Vin and Kelli built. Then we could…"

"Linda, first things first, after all I've seen…I just need to know my daughter is really safe." *_After those nightmares you mean, but you cannot tell Linda about them.*_

Surprised by the request, Linda hesitated. "You should know she and I had words yesterday."

"I'll get her straightened out; you just get her in here. Once I see her, then I'll see the others one by one."

Reluctantly Linda turned loose of his hand and went out the door. On one hand she was pleased to see Chris back in control, but on the other she did not want him to overdo and have a setback. _*After al this time you get a few minutes and then he wants his daughter and brothers. You still have to share him with everyone else.*_

When Linda walked into the waiting room all eyes turned in her direction. "Kel, he wants to see you... by yourself." After delivering Chris' message she went back to his room

Kelli looked over to her husband uncertainly. Chris should be anxious to see all of them and surly he would want to grill Travis about the unit. Of course she wanted to see her dad, but she had an uneasy feeling about this. "Vin?"

"Go on Kel, I'll see him later." Vin had no idea what Chris was doing, but he would not allow himself to believe that her father would do anything to harm Kelli after the incident the last time he was on drugs.

Pushing open the door, Kelli walked inside and walked over to Chris' bed. "Hey, welcome back."

Chris scrutinized his daughter's appearance, looking for signs of injuries, and then grabbed her hand. "It's good to be back and now it's almost perfect. With Linda on one side and you on the other, all I need is Grace to complete my family of girls. But how are you really Kel? I realize that you were put in a bad position and I don't blame you for any of this. I'm sure you did what you could to make Vin see reason, but I know how hardheaded he can be…" He stopped when Kelli pulled her hand out of his.

"I'm not certain what you are referrin' to, but you are still be a little mixed up on a few things" Having a confrontation with Chris this soon was not what she wanted to do, and Kelli tried to remain calm. "Dad, I think once you know all of what's been goin' on you might think differently. Vin was caught between a rock and a hard place and that left him torn between loyalty to his brother and responsibility for the entire unit. He did what he had to, but it was not easy for him."

Shaking his head negatively he said. "No, Vin handled this op all wrong and he is responsible for the mess that came of it. You have to see that Kel and I cannot let him get away with it; he damn near lost the whole unit! For your sake I will do what I can to try and help him stay in law enforcement, but you know he can't stay with MCAT. He has caused too much damage to even consider keeping him on. Since you are married to him, I will try to keep it civil. You will back me, won't you Kel, you see it's his fault, don't you?"

"Since when do we have sides, Larabee? I thought we were all on the same side! "Kelli cocked an eyebrow. "Are you saying that Vin is your enemy?"

"Tanner let the power of temporary command go to his head. It clouded his judgment and people got hurt because of it!"

"You left him with no choices while you played at being Superman!

"Do you think it way easy for me to be stuck in Donner's hell?" Chris snapped.

"You're the one that decided to stay there, even after Vin , Buck and Josiah told you your life was in danger! The entire unit had to stand back and play defense waiting for you while you played the lone ranger." Kelli was losing her resolve to remain calm.

"I thought I could count on my daughter to back me, but I guess I was wrong!" Chris yelled." I had my reasons, justified reasons!"

"I hope your reasons justify Raphael lying in the critical care unit fighting for his life after taking a bullet because he stayed here to cover you backside! Plus all the other injuries sustained because we could not move on Donner as long as you stayed in."

Chris was struck silent for a minute when he heard that Cordova was still with them. _*Raphael is alive? What the hell else don't you know Larabee?"_

Linda jumped in. "Kel, you need to back off! Chris is not to blame for any of this! It's this damn job that is responsible, it forces men like Chris to do things out of the norm to survive."

"Bullshit Linda." Chris had choices, he declined to use them! No one forced him to stay or to put those damn pills in his mouth!"

Chris snapped back to the conversation. "Vin will pay for what he has done and if you stay with him I won't be able to protect you!"

"I have never expected you to Larabee. You do what you think you have to do, but count me out of it." Kelli turned and walked out of the room.

**Waiting Area**

It only took one look at Kelli to know that things had not gone well with Chris. Anger and tension radiated off her like fireworks on the fourth of July. Most of the men in the room knew her well enough to know that trouble was brewing. Matt wisely stepped out of her way as she passed him and JD was no fool either, he gave her plenty of space. Vin was the only one that stood his ground and did not look for cover.

"I need to get out of here for a while!" Kelli grabbed her bag off the chair. "Whoever thinks their brave enough can go next, I'm done!"

Vin touched her shoulder so she would look at him, he saw anger and hurt in her eyes. "Tell me."

Kelli held her eyes on Vin's until she gain some control of her anger. "It's really simple. Chris is out of his ever lovin' mind! Somehow he reckons that you are to blame you for everythin'. He expects everyone to takes sides, his or yours."

Ezra spoke under his breathe. "I bet that set off the Coulter blast."

"I heard that Ez, and yes I gave him a piece of my mind and then some. I won't play his silly game!"

Buck looked at Chris' door. "He really expects us to take sides?"

"That's what the man said, Buck. Hell, he thinks that I should leave Vin to be a part of his family and that ain't gonna happen!"

"This should be between me and him, and it will be, but not here. Y'all do what you need to, no hard feelin's. "Vin did not want his brothers caught in the crossfire between him and Chris. Larabee had picked him to be his out, but Vin was just as hardheaded as Larabee and he knew that he would not back down from the challenge_. *Bring it on Chris, but don't expect me to go easy on you.*_

JD shook his head no. "We can't be expected to take one side or another."

Nathan agreed. "There shouldn't be any sides at all. We are supposed to be a team and family."

"Brothers and Sister, I believe Chris is looking for vindication and a reason not to admit he may have a problem. Like it or not he has chosen Vin to shift the blame to, we'll have to be patient and hope Chris comes to the realization that he needs professional help to get a handle on this before it destroys him." Josiah hated to consider it.

Orrin had heard enough, he stood and addressed all of them. "I regret that I find it necessary to pull rank, but I am taking the next turn. It's time that Chris and I have a serious discussion." Chris Larabee needed a wake-up call and Director Travis was the man that needed to give it to him.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**Larabees' Room**

Chris was expecting one of the boys, and therefore was surprised to see Orrin Travis walk into the room instead. He hated to get into work related issues so quickly, but maybe it was better this way. He would be out of here in a day or so and wanted to have his life back, including his command of MCAT.

"Orrin, I didn't realize you were here in California, but it's good to see you."

"Chris," Travis nodded to Linda. "I understand you will be going home in a couple of days. There are a few things that perhaps, we should talk about…in private."

"Linda and I have no secrets, she can stay."

"As your friend Chris, I am extremely grateful that you are back with us, but I am also concerned about you. I know that this last year has been hard on you, physically as well as mentally, and the last few months certainly have been taxing emotionally. I want to see you take care of yourself and I sincerely hope that you will listen to your doctors."

"I'm fine Orrin; all I need to do is get back to Denver and reclaim my life."

Travis sighed. "As Director Travis, I need to give you this." Orrin handed him an envelope. "Commander Larabee, you have been relived of duty and will be on suspension status for ninety days. I am sorry it has come to this Chris, but this is my decision and mine alone. I want you back at the helm of MCAT, but after your rebel attitude during this assignment I must make certain that you are ready for it. Your actions put your life, your partner's life, and the entire unit at risk. Your requirements for retuning back to work include a re-entry interview with me, mandatory counseling sessions, enrollment into a drug rehabilitation program, and there will be a six month probation period after you resume your duties as MCAT Commander."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "What did Tanner tell you?"

"Captain Tanner told me nothing. In fact he had fully expected you to come back to MCAT, on your return to Denver. Chris, I don't need Vin or anyone else to tell me that you need time to get a handle on what life has thrown at you this year. I should never have agreed to let you take this assignment and I fault myself for not realizing that it was too soon after your last ordeal for you to be under on an extended operation. That is why you are only suspended and not fired. Of course whether you agree to accept my terms or not is your decision, but I hope you will take time to seriously think about your future with MCAT."

Linda had stood quietly aside until now. "Chris did nothing wrong! You should be apologizing to him for abandoning him instead of chastising him."

Chris squeezed her hand. "I can take care of this." Turning his attention to the director again he asked. "If I decide to agreed to this, who will be in charge of MCAT in the meantime?"

"I am the Director in charge of MCAT, but I have asked Vin to stay on as acting Commander of the unit until you return. When you meet my requirements we will talk about your future role with MCAT. But in the meantime I need someone that is ready now to hit the ground running. If he declines then I will make other arrangements."

"Tanner didn't accept?" Chris was sure Vin would jump at the chance.

"No, not yet. I gave him some time to consider my offer. We have a big job ahead of us to rebuild and reestablish operations and I cannot afford to wait ninety days to do it. I expect to have Tanner's answer within a few days."

Nodding his head Larabee answered. "I'll have to give your requests some serious thought and get back with you."

"You have ninety days, use it wisely." Orrin nodded, turned and walked out.

Chris fingered the envelope thoughtfully. He knew that it only confirmed in writing what Travis had told him and truthfully a part of him had expected it_.*Hell Chris, if you had been in his place you would have ripped some hide off your backside. You didn't even ask about the condition of your agents did you? … or Raphael? Rebuild…you know nothing about what happened while you were gone or…Damn it! What in the hell have you been thinking about? Why are you so damn angry with Vin? What are you doing Chris?*_

"Are you even listening to me, Chris?" Linda tried for the third time to get him attention.

'Sorry…what were you saying?"

"I said screw them, you don't need MCAT and you don't need counseling. Travis is so wrong about you."

"No…no he's not…Actually considering what I did he is being generous. If I had been him I would have fired me, I expected it."

"You mean … all of what everyone is saying is true? You could have come home to me? You risked your life against orders?"

Chris deeply sighed. "Yes. But I had my reasons…"

"What reasons are more important than staying alive and being home with me? Grace cried all the time missing her daddy. Do you know what it's like to have a baby that cries all the time? I couldn't do anything or go any where without permission like a damn kid! I had to watch Tanner and your brothers take over everything and now I find out you CHOOSE not to be there with me! I am your wife I thought that was supposed to mean something! ...God! The things I said to Kel and…Did you take those pills voluntarily?" Linda was furious.

"I had my reasons and I knew I could quit taking them anytime I wanted to so…yes!

"I have worried myself half to death about you and been damn miserable in the process! I defended you and your damn job to my family and myself! All the time you could have come home! Instead we are here in a hospital with you going through withdrawal that YOU could have prevented! Any you tell me that you had you reasons…bullshit!

"Linda you are overreacting."

"Not this time Chris! I sat alone because you said you had to take this assignment. I reluctantly agreed, but then you went back to using drugs again and almost got yourself killed! What about me? I know I rate behind your precious brothers and daughters, but now your job is more important than I am…Hell your damn horse probably rates higher than me! NO MORE! "

"I did what I had to; you just have to understand…"

"NO! I don't! I have put up with too damn much already. Do you realize all the times since I have known you that you have been injured or missing? Too many damn times to count! I won't sit by myself and worry about you anymore! I am going back to Denver and the Southern Breeze; at least there I can come first not last!"

"Linda, you don't mean that. When we get home we'll work this out." Chris' head was beginning to hurt.

"The hell I don't" Linda grabbed her bag. "I am leaving Chris, you want me then a helluva lot is gonna have to change!" If it were possible to slam the door she would have, but all Chris saw was Linda's retreat.

He reached over and buzzed for the nurse. "Yes, Mr. Larabee."

"Will you please put a no visitor sign on my door; I do not want to see anyone else."

"We'll take care of it sir."

Chris turned over and faced the wall. _*How in the hell did you fuck up your life this way?*_

**Waiting Area**

Linda stormed out of Chris' room only five minutes after Travis had said goodnight to all, and without a word motioned to Matt that they were leaving, A couple of minutes later a nurse stopped by to say that Mr. Larabee had requested no more visitors until further notice. She then went in to check on her patient.

"What do you reckon that's all about?" Buck asked, but he was not real sure that he wanted to know.

"I recognize the look Linda had on her face and I promise you it ain't good." Nathan was afraid to speculate on what Chris may have said to the blond.

Ezra stated the obvious. "It would appear that our dear brother has managed to alienate his most ardent defender."

"Huh?" JD had no idea what Ezra was talking about

"It means JD, Chris has finally managed to piss Linda off big-time." Vin explained as he stared at Chris' door. _*Okay, it's you against me Lar'bee, that's what it is gonna, come down too. But I can wait and pick my own time and place for this battle. We'll be fighting for your future Cowboy, and you're not ready yet.*_

Josiah had been observing all the reactions carefully, especially Vin's." Brothers, I do believe that we should batten down the hatches. We are all in for a rough ride."

**Larabee's room 6:00 am**

**Tuesday~ August 22nd**

Chris had been having a bad night. In his sleep he was trapped between the lives of Adam Carmichael and Chris Larabee. Waking up in a cold sweat, he shivered and then tried to focus his thoughts. Realistically he knew who he was and where, but his dreams were confused. Sitting up on the side of the hospital bed, he caught sight of the clothes someone *_Ezra probably* _had been thoughtful enough to provide for him, while he had slept. Dressing quickly he walked over to the window and watched the sun rise. He knew that Buck had taken the night watch and was sitting just outside that door. JD, Nathan and Josiah would soon be coming back to the hospital eager to see him too. All he had to do was tell his old friend to come in and then he could have answers the too many questions that swirled though his mind before they arrived.

_*Do it Chris. How are you ever gonna know if you don't ask? Buck has known you for over twenty years, hell Larabee. Nothing you have done should surprise or shock him. Vin has shut you out, not that you can blame him and you really need to put the pieces of your broken memories together, so ask Buck. What are you afraid to find out?* _

Before he could change his mind Chris went over to the door and opened it. Buck was sitting not two foot away from the entrance.

"You gonna sit out there all day or come in here?" Chris snapped more irritated with himself than anything else.

"Well hell stud, I thought you'd never ask." Buck grinned as he followed his old friend inside. He knew Larabee well enough that he had expected this move from him sooner or later. Regardless of the adversities Larabee faced, he needed to know details and be in control of himself as well as the environment around him. The pills may have briefly taken that away, but that was only a temporary situation. Tanner understood the way Chris was too, and in the past his forgiving nature has always allowed the blonde to make his amends for his sometime too quick rationalizations, without having to compromise much. Wilmington was afraid that this time the stakes were too high and Vin was not going to make it easy on Chris.

"I was going to call Linda, but she didn't tell me where she was staying. Do you know?"

Buck hated to be the one to tell him, but hell, somebody had to, "Linda and Matt took their private jet and flew home last night."

Chris thoughtfully nodded. "She was pretty damn mad when she left here, I'm not surprised. _*Okay Larabee. First thing on your list when you get home is to patch things up with Linda.* _Sighing deeply, he prepared himself for the results of his next demand. "Tell me all of it Buck, start with the day I left."

Wilmington was aware that the request was applied to work related issues. Questions about family would come later. He sat down and suggested that Chris do the same. He began his narration the day after Larabee left and continued to recite only the facts without additional comments to today's date. Watching the play of reactions across his brother's face was painful, especially when he recounted the attempted attacks on Kel, Kat, Pam, Mark, and finding Raphael in critical condition listed as a John Doe. By the time he got to the part of retelling the events of the day the MCAT office was destroyed, Buck was experiencing the fears and emotional turmoil of that day again. He had to stop several times to regain his control before finishing .Ending his presentation with the warehouse raid and the subsequent time since that was spent here in the hospital. Buck leaned back in his chair and waited for Chris to digest all the information and respond.

Larabee has closed his eyes and could picture the events as Buck retold them. _*Three weeks! How in the hell could you have missed so much? How in the hell had Vin seen them all through it without taking casualties? You sure as hell didn't help Chris, not with your 'I'll do it my way attitude'. Do you really expect him to forgive you for being such an ass this time? Trust you again? You really fucked up thinking those damn pills were your answer! Your team, your best friend, your brothers, you hurt them all. Not to mention the pain you caused your wife and daughters. Hell you broke it all Larabee, now you have to find a way to fix it. But can you and where do you start?*_

Swallowing hard, Chris found his voice. "Where is everyone now?"

"Nathan, JD, Ezra and Josiah will be here by nine. Kel is staying with Raphael while Selina and Mallory meet her sister at the airport. Vin and Travis have to get together with the U.S. Attorney at the federal building in Santa Ana by eight, Justine and Mallory are going back to Colorado with Travis later this morning; the rest will fly back to Denver this afternoon. Paul volunteered to stay and trade out the watches on Raphael with Agent Sandoval until Cordova can be moved to Denver Memorial, probably this weekend. Josiah and I are staying here until you are released.

Already shaking his head negatively Chris had other plans. "No. find my doctor and you tell him I'm leaving today. If he refuses…hell, have Ezra do that thing he does to walk out of the hospital against doctor's order. I am going home." He knew that the sooner he got home, the sooner he could begin to untangle the mess he had made.

Buck smiled; Chris sounded more like the man he knew and less like the man he had seen the last few days. Once he was back in Colorado then he was certain that the family could help him find his way all the way back. "All right! I'll find the doc and then call Inez so she can tell our son that I am coming home and that we'll make the football game Friday night after all." Wilmington stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute Buck. Did you say son?

Grinning from ear to ear, Buck answered. "Well stud, there were a few other changes while you were gone." He threw his arm across Chris' shoulder. "Let me tell you all about 'em…."

**At the hotel ~11:00 am**

Travis pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. He and Tanner had concluded all the MCAT business necessary here in California. It was time to look forward. They still had six agents in the hospital to help, time off to arrange for the others, and a new facility for MCAT to put together by the first of the year. "Vin, before you get out, I going to need your answer. The MCAT jet is waiting on me now to fly me back to Denver, and I want to make certain where you stand before I leave. If you agree then there are a few things I want to set up differently."

Vin knew the question Travis was referring to and had been giving it a lot of thought. Deep down he supposed he had always known the answer; he could not walk off and leave until the unit was operational again. Sighing heavily, he gave Travis the agreement he wanted to hear. "I'll help get MCAT back on its feet, but I don't know if Chris and I will be able to work together again. So when he returns…"

Orrin interrupted him. "When Larabee returns things will be slightly different. I am the director of the entire MCAT agency; we live by my rules and mine alone. If I approve it then it's policy. Chris will be in command of operations the same as now. Along with supervising day -to -day activities in the office as you have been, you will be responsible for all the training, and setting up of specialized task forces. Anytime Chris is out and you have to run the unit you will answer to me and me only. I do not want a repeat of what happened on this case ever again." Travis pulled a folder out of his briefcase. "This will give you a rundown of what we need to become operational; we'll discuss it in more detail back in Denver. You'll note that I am asking for additional personnel to be added."

Tanner opened the folder and scanned over the information. Travis had indeed given some though to the events that had occurred during this case. He wanted Josiah to work with a profiling team, JD to set up computer ops, Ezra to further train undercover and negotiation techniques to the unit, Nathan to head the forensics cooperation with the lab and Bones. Buck was to put together a bomb squad, and in addition to his other duties Vin was to train a minimum of two more sharpshooters. Orrin did not plan on the team ever being shorthanded again. As tempting as it was the Texan, he still hesitated to commit himself past the next three months.

"Orrin, I need to see how things go with Chris before I commit to more."

"I recognize that possibility, but if you and Chris absolutely cannot work together then I will authorize a second team that will be under your command. I have no intention of MCAT losing you Tanner. Now the unit as a whole will stand down to the first of the year with pay, but I can only give you two weeks. You deserve more, but we have too much work to do. You will need to let Sanchez, Wilmington, Standish, Jackson and Dunne know their new responsibilities. You will also find in that folder their new pay scale as well as your own. I do not think anyone will be complaining. However until I will meet with Chris in ninety days, he is to have no dealings with MCAT business. I want him to take care of Larabee first. Understood?"

"I understand sir and I reckon you have yourself a ramrod for a while." Vin shook the Directors hand. "I'll have the part of the team that is going home at the airport by four."

"Take care of them Tanner and I will see you in Denver."

Vin exited the rental car and then watched Travis drive away. He would do this so Chris would have a shot at getting his command back. As for their relationship, that was yet to be determined. _*Cowboy, I hate to do this, but I'm gonna shut you out for a while. You need to make your own decision on this one or you will never be free. When you are ready to face some home truths, then we'll see where you and I end up.*_

Tanner headed into the hotel and then took the elevator to the third floor, using his room key he pushed to open the door and found that it was locked from the inside.

"If you don't belong here, you'd best find another room." A female voiced yelled through the door.

Laughter could be heard from the hallway. "We'll ma'am, 'm lookin' for a little redheaded filly that has the sweetest assets north of the Rio Grande…"

The door swung open, "Get in here Tanner! You plan to for the entire third floor to hear about my assets?"

Kissing Kelli hello, Vin swept her into a hug as his eyes danced with amusement. "Nope… just half the third floor, besides, I could have said as…"

"Vin! " Kelli swatted his backside as she closed the door and smiled. After all the challenges of the last couple of weeks, along with his many injuries she had been worried about her Texan. "Did you finish your business here?"

The Texan sat on the bed and took off his boots as he answered. "Yep, the rest of it is up to the Federal prosecutors to haggle over. I also checked in with Pam. Ross is stable, Greg's condition has been upgraded, Mark is doing better, but Kat's condition is unchanged. They are gonna run some more tests on her, and I thought we'd go see all of 'em tomorrow mornin'."

Kelli nodded and sat down next to him. "Of course we will. Raphael is awake and the doctor said he might be able to be transferred to Denver by Saturday. When Selina and Alicia returned from the airport, Mallory said good-bye to Josiah, dropped me off here, and the headed back to the airport to meet Justin and Travis. Selina and Alicia are both staying with their dad, while Alicia's husband has their kids in Boulder. I told Cordova that you would be by to see him before we left. So…how did it go with Travis?"

Tanner stretched out on the bed and pulled up Kelli beside him. "I told him I'd stay at least 'til the first of the year. Travis gave me two weeks off before we go to work on the new facility, but most of the rest of the team will be off with pay 'til January, He also said if Chris and I can't work together after that, he was willing to set-up a second unit for me to Command, to get me to stay with MCAT." Vin waited for Kelli's reaction, but she said nothing. "Kel, if that's a problem we should discuss it now."

"No…no, I expected you to stay through the rebuilding part…I just…" Kelli kept her head laid on his chest and sighed before continuin'. "I just thought that we could do somethin' else after that."

The tone of her voice alerted Vin to the fact that there was a lot more that she was not saying. Tightening his hold on her he was prepared to here it all. "Tell me, baby."

"Hell Vin, I almost lost you not once or twice, but three times in less than a month. First with those bastards that Donner sent, then that damn rocket launcher and then I had to watch helplessly in the warehouse…I couldn't get a clean shot…if JD hadn't… I don't know if I want to do this anymore, and I'm not damn sure if my heart can handle you doin' it."

Vin kissed the top of her head. "It's all over Kel, and I have no plans on leavin' you anytime soon, at least not voluntarily".

"You better not Tanner 'cause I would hunt you down and make your life miserable if you did." She raised her head to look him in the eye.

"You would too." Tanner laughed and then turned serious. "Kel, you might think about another position on the team. Josiah needs to train two more profilers, and he thinks that with your instincts and educational background you would be a good candidate. You would still be in the field on investigations, and have a helluva lot more paper to deal with, but it's somethin' to consider."

That was something that Kelli had not thought about doing, but the idea had possibilities. "I'll think it over. As longer as you don't figure out a way to do yourself in from a damn paper cut it might be a good option to keep open."

"I'll make a point to watch out for hostile paper." He grinned. "And as much as I'd love to stay here with you, we need to pack, check out, and get our butts over to the hospital. I want to see Raphael before we leave and then meet with the guys to head home. We'll call Max and tell her to let the kids stay up a little later tonight so we can see 'em before they go to bed."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Tanner."

**Larabees' Room~2:00 pm**

Nathan and Josiah had spent over an hour trying to convince Chris to stay in the hospital until the doctor released him, but Chris was adamant about leaving and insisted that Ezra spring him from this damn prison.

Having seen the state that Chris was in on Saturday, Nathan disagreed. "Chris you need…"

"I need to go home Nate! That all I need." Chris snapped.

Josiah handed Chris an envelope. "I took the liberty of finding some groups you can join when you get back to Denver. The list is in here along with some phone numbers. Don't make a decision now, but think about it Chris. Sometimes it's easier to talk to strangers than those closest to you. One of those groups is set-up for law enforcement personnel only. They all have been or are in the same place where you are coming from."

Chris' first reaction was to give the damn envelope back to Sanchez_.*Not a chance in hell will I go.* _However he did not want to argue about it now so he put the list into the bag Ezra had provided for him. "We'll see Josiah."

Ezra walked in with the release papers for Larabee in his hand. "The good doctor disapproved, but I was able to convince him that it was in everyone's best interest to cooperate." He handed the release to Chris, along with the antibiotics he would need to continue taking for seven more days.

"What time is Vin supposed to meet us?" JD asked without thinking. He was so used to them all acting as a team, he forgot that Chris and Vin were not on the same playing field at the moment.

"I don't need Tanner to baby-sit me on the way home." Chris said irritably.

"Maybe not, but we all need to be on the same airplane to get there." Buck was not looking forward to this part of Chris' plan at all. It was definitely going to be a long flight home.

The Tanners spent some time with Raphael and were pleased to see that he was improving. With the promise that they would see him in Denver they walked downstairs to meet JD, Nathan and Ezra. Both of them were now anxious to go home and see their children. What they found waiting though was not what they had expected. Instead of three brothers there were now six, and it appeared that they would all be leaving together.

Vin stepped inside the hallway just as Chris stepped out of his room. The two men met eye to eye, silently assessing the other's demeanor. There was no mental communication because both of them had effectively shut the other one out. However, it was clear to all those around them that it would take more than a chance meeting in a hospital corridor to settle their differences.

Buck broke the eerie silence. "Chris got released so it seems that we'll all be going home together."

"It'll be good to get back home." Kelli commented softly. "It feels like we've been gone for ages already, and it's only been a few days." Taking Vin's hand she tugged gently, urging him out the door to their waiting rental car.

Ezra cleared his throat, "Chris you can ride with me, Josiah and Buck. Nathan you and JD go with Vin. We'll see y'all at the airport.

"Sounds like a plan." Chris said, moving off down the hallway ahead of the others.

With one crisis averted, Josiah and Buck were mentally contemplating how to get everyone home to Denver in one piece.

**Airport**

A dark cloud of tension hovered over the small group of family members as they waited just inside the hangar while the MCAT jet was refueled for their upcoming takeoff. Kelli and Vin were united in their silence, standing a little apart from the others, not inviting any interaction at all with Chris. The Texan was not ready to take on an angry Larabee until Chris sorted a few things out in his head. Kelli was ready to do battle, but she had promised Vin that she would wait so all she could do was hold her peace.

The pilot walked over to inform Tanner that they were ready to leave when he was, earning Vin a heated glare from the now suspended Commander. That was another reminder to the blonde that regardless of the reasons, Tanner had HIS job. Chris worked hard to not display his anger, at least outwardly.

Buck noted the exchange and quickly moved to get everyone on board. "All aboard for the Wilmington Express...where every flight is sure to be an experience you'll never forget."

Vin couldn't resist the slight smile that creased his lips at Buck's words, as he and Kelli boarded the plane and took seats together near the back

The others quickly boarded, Buck staying close to Larabee in hopes of defusing any arguments that might arise between him and Tanner during the flight. Larabee was determined not to let Vin off easy, and took a seat across from The Texan, leaving Buck to sit down facing Kelli.

Vin accepted the unvoiced challenge that Chris made in choosing to sit directly across from him, and leveled his eyes on the blonde's face. Two could play at the same game and he wasn't about to let Larabee get away with trying to intimidate him.

Josiah, JD, Nathan and Ezra did not miss the unspoken challenges raging in the back row. Pulling out a deck of cards, Standish spoke loud enough for all of them to hear. "Is anyone in the mood for a game of 'Oh Hell"?

Instead of flying the friendly skies, it appeared that they were in for some major turbulence all the way to Denver.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Larabee 7 Ranch ~8:00 am**

**Wednesday- August 23rd**

Chris slammed things around in the kitchen as he made coffee. Coming home to an empty house after a tense flight from California had done nothing to improve his deteriorating mood. Going over to the Southern Breeze to bring his family home had been disastrous. Anger had kept him awake most of the night and the breaking of a new day only marked another twenty-four hours that he had not seen his baby daughter.

Linda's words still rang in his ears. "NO! You are not going to see Grace! You did not mind leaving me to sit alone when you could have been here with me and now I'll see how you like being by yourself! You want to see your baby so badly; I suggest you give some serious thought about setting priorities in your future. I am your wife…I expect to come first in your life. That means ahead of your job, your brothers and your ranch!"

_*I do not put her last! I took this assignment for them…to make the world a safer place for Grace. Are you certain that's why you did this Larabee? Of course I am! Linda is just being stubborn!*_

Larabee barely had time to drink half a cup before his first visitor of the day arrived.

"Morning Brother, how are you this great day?" Josiah's wide grin greeted Chris.

"I told you yesterday. I'm fine! Why are you here so early?"

Undaunted by Chris' surly attitude Sanchez poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. "Today is a big day for us. Mal and I are taking Joanne school shopping. Hard to believe she and Sarah will be going to school on Monday. It seems like just yesterday they were both babies. It may only be pre-school, but it'll sure mark some changes around our house."

Staring off into the distance, Chris remarked absently. "Yeah they grow up too damn fast." He was thinking of Grace and the time he was missing with her.

"Jason and Caleb, of course will be starting classes on Monday, too" Josiah laughed. "Buck is already having a fit that two of his children will be out of the house. I think if he could he would be attending with them, just to keep watch over them."

"Yeah, that sounds like Buck, but you didn't come over here to talk about school. What's on your mind, Josiah?"

"I thought that with all the excitement of getting home and all, you might have misplaced the list I gave you yesterday. I brought a copy over for you." Josiah pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and laid it on the table.

"Josiah, I know that you think you are helping, but I am fine. I don't need any counseling, group or otherwise. All I need is my old life back! If Vin…hell, forget it! I am going to have my job and my family back without any damn shrinks digging around in my head!

Sanchez stood up to leave. "Okay Chris, but if you change your mind…"

"I won't!" Chris took a deep breath. "Hug Joanne for me and I'll see you later."

Josiah nodded and walked out the door, leaving a man behind that was deep in thought about his personal situation.

Matt had tried to persuade Linda that her place was at home with her husband. However all of his efforts had failed thus far and he was seeing more of the spoiled little sister that he remembered growing up with and less of the woman he had hoped was finally maturing. She was planning to manipulate Larabee to come around to her demands and was not above using visits with Grace as blackmail to achieve her goal.

_*Some things never change little sister. I hope you know what you are doing.*_

Vin hung up the phone after making his last call before he and Kelli left to make their round of visits at the hospital. He had talked with every non-hospitalized team member and explained what was expected of him or her until the first of the year. Stressing the point that should any of them decide to take a trip, they were to leave contact information with him. Looking at the stack of notes in front of him, he decided that Gunny was not going to have all that much free time either, if he had to work from home, then she would have to help out, at least part-time.

JD walked in. "Hey Vin, Thought I would take care of your request early. Casey and I are taking the girls to the zoo this afternoon. Are you positive you want me to do this?"

"I'm positive JD. Travis made it real clear that Chris was to have no contact with MCAT issues for at least three months. You said that you could disconnect Chris' access to CASSIE from here. Do it."

"I can do it from here, but…it just seems strange cutting Chris out of the team this way."

"Chris has enough on his plate to resolve before he worries about MCAT. I have my orders and you have yours. Make it happen."

Dunne sat down at Vin's computer station and within a few minutes had completed his task and was preparing to leave. "It's done. Holler when you need me to start working on the new system."

"I will. Enjoy your time off; with what we have in front of us to accomplish, you won't have all that much of it. Hug those babies for me and have a good time at the zoo." Vin walked out with JD.

As JD was leaving, Josiah stopped by. "Josiah, I figured you and Mal would be makin' up some time with the kids today." Vin was almost certain he knew the reason Sanchez was here, but he would wait and hear him out.

"Morning Vin. We will be spending the day with the kids, but I had something to check on first."

"You mean someone don't you?"

Sanchez did not beat around the bush. "Chris is being stubborn about treatment. Maybe if you…"

"Uh uh, not this time Josiah. If it was just me he endangered, I could forgive that easily, but his recklessness, damn near cost Raphael his life. Not to mention jeopardizin' the team and disregardin' his family's well-bein'." Vin shook his head. "Maybe we were wrong the last time not to insist that he get professional treatment for his addition, but this time he has no choice. His future and his life may depend on it, but Chris has to be the one to make that decision. You know as well as I do that it won't work if he doesn't really want to do it. When he admits that he has a problem with addition and seeks help to beat its hold him, then and only then will I reach out to him."

Josiah knew that Vin was right. If Chris sought out help for the wrong reasons, he was doomed to fail before he even began. It had to be because he admitted that drugs were a problem for him and always would be. How he got to this point was irrelevant, he had to face that fact or slowly destroy himself and those who loved him.

"Are you okay with that? I know it's necessary but that does not make it any easier for you or Kel."

"We have both seen the bad side of drugs Josiah and we understand that to coddle Chris would be worse for him than standin' firm and lettin' him be angry with us. Neither of us wants to see him suffer, but this has to end. He needs to break free of the hold those pills have on him to survive. He also has to know that he cannot handle it his way, he's already proven that his ways don't work."

"He is a stubborn man. You realize it could take a while for him to see that."

"We're not goin' anywhere. When he's ready to move forward, we'll be there, but not before, no matter how ugly it gets."

"You need me just yell." Josiah squeezed Vin's shoulder and received a nod of agreement. As he left he could only pray that while using tough love to help Chris, irreparable damage was not done to their unique friendship and brotherhood.

Nathan ended his phone call with Vin. He and Rain lay upon their bed with Terrell in between them sleeping soundly, his small face puckered into a dreamy smile. Nathan couldn't get enough of staring at the tiny little person that he and Rain had created together, and thinking about what the future held for all three of them. This last case had been the hardest on all of MCAT cases to date, and especially difficult for the family members. Jackson realized now that he had been wrong in some of the way he had been thinking regarding race, and the Wilmington's adopting Caleb. He knew that the young boy would have a happy home with Buck and Inez, and the girls and that if he didn't screw up his relationship with that particular brother, he also knew that he could be a positive influence in teaching Caleb about his other heritage.

Rain watched him, as he watched their son. She had come so very close to losing him on this last case that it had frightened her terribly. In more ways than just physically, his mental attitude had changed drastically. The contents of the case and how those poor victims were treated, especially the Asian and African-American children, had brought out a side of her husband she had never seen before. Nathan had started talking of how his brothers didn't really know him, couldn't know him because they weren't African-American, and that he was determined to bring Terrell up being proud of his heritage. She was just as eager to have Terrell know the African-American culture, to be proud of whom he was, because it would carry him through life. But Nathan had been wrong about what he said about his brothers. Race had never been an issue between any of them, and it was wrong for Nathan to inflict it into the close bonds he shared with the other six men.

Nathan felt her gaze upon him and lifted his own off of their son to rest them on her beautiful face. "What?" he said softly.

"I was just wondering which Nathan you are right now? Are you the man that I first fell in love with or the man who seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders?"

Nathan sighed. He knew that this talk was going to come sooner or later, and had hoped for later. "I will admit that I was wrong to say some of the things that I said regarding racism and my brothers. It was unfair of me to take my anger against what was going on in this case out on Buck, and the others. They've never judge me based on the color of my skin, but by my heart, my words, and my actions. I want Josiah and Mallory to remain as our choice for legal guardians for Terrell if anything ever happens to us. "

Rain felt relief fill her at his words. "But...?"

"But...that does not mean that I do not want to learn more about our ancestral heritage. To do that, I want to search for some excusive groups for African-Americans and become active in their causes."

"All right." Rain said softly. "I'm willing to do that with you...to see you through this if it's that important to you. Just promise me that you won't lose sight of the fact that you have six brothers who love you unconditionally, and without regard to race."

"I won't." Nathan promised her, leaning over their sleeping infant to kiss her.

Ezra turned over in bed and grinned at Barbara. "That was Vin, I am all yours for the next to weeks, unless of course my assistance is needed with Chris." He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

"Barbara practically purred when Ezra held her this way. "How close do we need to be?

Distracted, Ezra had to concentrate on her question. "I…told Vin I would be accessible, but did not set an actual distance. Why?"

Smiling, Barbara trails kisses across his face and whispered, "Hold that thought love, I'll be right back." She slipped out of the bed and hurried over to grab her laptop, before retuning to the nest they planned to share today. Quickly typing in some information on her keyboard, Barbara found what she was looking for and showed Standish. "How about this?"

Ezra smiled, she had found a vacation hideaway in the mountains only thirty-five minutes away from Denver. "It is perfect. Are you certain you can take the time away from your caseload though?" Barbara had to put up with a lot when he was working; he needed to be considerate of hers, too.

"I will make the time Ezra, I now how tough it can be for us with both our careers, but if we want it to work we both need to seize the moments we can, when we can. I love you Standish and we will make this work, for both of us. Deal?"

"You Ms. Lindsey have a deal." Ezra pushed the laptop aside and pulled her back into their nest. "Starting right now."

Both JD and Casey had been to the Denver Zoo many times, but seeing it for the first time through the eyes of their twin daughters, made them feel as if they were witnessing everything new again. Daisy and Lilah were dressed alike in matching denim coverall short sets, with Daisy's shirt being purple and Lilah's blue. Ruffled hats the same colors as their shirts were fitted onto the dark heads to keep their faces from getting too much sun as the Dunne's traveled along the marked paths to each exhibit.

What should we see next? The elephants or the lions?" JD asked Casey as he studied the paper map of the zoo they had been given when they had purchased their tickets.

"Lions…you know how Daisy sparks up whenever we put the Lion King movie in the DVD player." Casey replied, bending over the Lilah's stroller and pulled out two bottles of apple juice from the diaper bag stored on the back of the double stroller. She handed one to each of the twins as she waited for JD to point out which direction they should take.

"This way…" JD said, pointing to the path that led toward the right. He folded the map back up and tucked it into the pocket of his jeans, as he grabbed hold of one side of the stroller handle, and Casey the other, and together they pushed the twins down the path toward the lion exhibit.

Daisy's face lit up as soon as they arrived at the enclosure and she caught sight of the big furry cats behind the metal fencing. JD took her out of the stroller and lifted her up, and moved closer to the fence and watched with fatherly delight at the wondrous expressions that would come over his nine month old daughter's face.

Casey moved to stand beside him, with Lilah in her arms, and she took delight in watching her husband alternately watch their daughters' reactions to seeing the lions for the first time. They had been through so much over the course of the past several months, and JD had tempted fate more than once in the process. She knew how important his work was too him, and she would never dream of giving him any ultimatums about choosing between them and his work, no matter what life through their way.

Whatever the future held for them, she was certain that they would face together as a family.

Buck decided that he would stop by and check on Chris later this afternoon. Today though, he planned a family day, with him, Inez and the kids. They were going to shop for Caleb and Sarah to prepare them for their first day of school. This last case had been tough, on him and everyone else, but when his looked at his son, he knew that all of what they had been through was worth it. To know that he had a part in saving this boy from a living hell and had the opportunity to love him for the rest of his life made his heart swell with emotion. Someday he would tell Caleb the whole story and maybe he would tell him about Danny's fate, but not now. Hell, he hadn't told anyone that he had found Danny, or at least a report on him…it was just too painful to talk about the boy's death.

"Dad?" Caleb had been hesitant at first to call Buck that, but he was practicing.

"That's me, son. What do you need? "Buck found it easy to smile when he heard his son call him Dad.

"Could we…I mean do you think…" Caleb was not sure how to ask for something that he wanted.

Pulling him close, Buck hugged him tightly. "You can ask me anything, anytime, it's okay."

Caleb nodded and found the courage to ask. "Could I get a Bronco shirt like the one Jason has…so we can both wear them to the game?

"Hey, no son of mine goes to his first Bronco game without an official team shirt." Buck went over and pulled out a package he had hidden and brought it back over to Caleb. He and Vin had already bought the boys matching shirts two weeks ago. See if this will do? "He grinned as he watched his son tear into the wrapping.

"WOW!" Caleb threw his arms around Buck's neck, "Thanks dad!"

Inez stood smiling in the doorway and saw the tears in her husband's eyes. Tears of happiness that she knew would wash away some of the pain this last case had caused her Buck to suffer through. She would wait a few minutes to call the girls to leave. This was a father and son moment that she would savor and she wanted to commit it to her memory.

After making his rounds Josiah went home to his waiting family. He swooped Adam up into a cuddly hug and kissed Mallory tenderly. Joanne was hopping from one foot to the other anxious to begin her big day of school shopping.

"Now can we go Daddy?" Joanne pleaded.

Mallory looked at both her babies and was almost to the point of tears thinking about how big Joanne was now. "Where did the time go?"

Josiah hugged his wife and gently wiped away the one lone tear that had escaped. "It all stored up in our hearts, Mal. Ready to go Mom?"

Watching his family, Josiah was thankful that they had made it thought another grueling case. For a while he believed that this was the one that would finally break the long string of incredible luck they had for beating the odds. Chris still had a hard walk ahead of him and it was bound to affects several relationships, but together, as a family, they would make it. After all they were not called the wild bunch for nothing.

**Friday August 25th**

**Tanner Home**

Kelli was furious with Linda for running off with Grace and not staying around to help her husband through a difficult time in his life. On the other hand she was still angry with her dad too. She could forgive his relapse with the drugs as long as he was willing to take the steps needed to prevent it from happening again. However the obstinate stand he had taken against Vin was not so easy to forgive. The rest of the family members were all running interference, and so far the two men had managed to avoid one another. But sooner or later they would have to make form some type of truce, if only for all the kid's sake.

Today though, she had put aside her anger and taken four giggling little girls for a slumber party. Vin and Buck were at the football game with Jason and Caleb and the boys were going to spend the night at the Wilmington's when they returned. Sarah, Joanne, Maria and Andi were all at the Tanner home for the night. They had good intentions about staying up all night, but by nine-thirty they were all fast asleep,

Kelli turned on the intercom so she could hear any of the girls if the got up, and slipped out on the patio with some watermelon wine coolers in hand. She set the bottles in a small ice chest along with a couple of bottles of Coors, and then settled in on the deck lounger to wait for Vin.

It was after eleven when Vin entered into their quiet house. Checking on the little girls, he found them all asleep, now all he had to do was locate his bigger baby. It wasn't difficult; evidently she had fallen asleep on the deck waiting for him. He grabbed a bottle of Coors and let small droplets of cold water from the sides of the bottle drip on his sleeping wife's throat.

Vin waited for her eyes to open and then grinned. "Miss me baby?"

"Missed you yes, but I could do without the cold shower." Kelli sat up on the lounger. "There are other ways you could have awoken me you know,"

The Texan straddled the lounger and sat behind his redhead, once he was comfortable he drew her back to lay against him. "I reckon them little girls wore you out." Kelli cuddled up next to him and they both set in to enjoy the beautiful night.

"Not so much, I think it was the three wine coolers that put me to sleep. Tell me about the game. Did Jason enjoy it? What about Caleb? Who won?"

"Denver won, yes Jason loved it and so did Caleb, neither one of 'em stopped talkin' all the way home. We now have two future football players in the family and I think Buck and I had better brush up on the game. The Broncos put on a great show, but we spent more time watchin' the boy's reactions than we did watchin' the game. You should have seen 'em. Both of 'em had the look of pure delight all over their faces".

Kelli heard the pride in Vin's voice when he talked about Jason. She had always known that he would be a great dad and he did not disappoint her. They relaxed in a comfortable silence for a while and her thoughts turned to Chris. Not for the first time, she wondered what her life would have been like if he had been around as her dad when she was growing up. But that was water under the bridge; all she would ever know is what she saw when he was with Grace. Thinking about that situation brought back her feeling of anger again.

"Let it go Kel. Chris will find he own way and it is up to him to straighten out his problems with Linda." Vin knew where her thoughts were taking her.

"I know, but I'm not sure who I am angrier with, Linda for taking Grace and leavin' or Chris for not doing anything to fix it."

Vin knew that there were no easy answers and the last few months had been difficult for everyone. But Kel had made it through the ugliness this case had produced. It was the thought of Grace being caught in the middle of Chris and Linda's differences that upset her the most and her patience was wearing thin with both of them. Looking down at his redhead he thought about how far they had both come during the last seventeen months, and each step of the way they had made together. Now they had two beautiful kids and things should be damn near perfect for them. If only Chris would stop being so damn stubborn, it would be.

Tightening his hold on his wife he whispered softly. "Try to be patient a little longer Kel. We'll wait and see how it plays out, but remember we'll wait it out together."

_*Okay Cowboy, it's your move, but Larabee patience won't last forever. Sooner or later all hell is gonna break loose.* _

**Epilogue**

**September 2nd**

Chris had spent the last ten days in hell. He had yet to break through Linda's defenses and be allowed to see his baby daughter. Every day he had at least two different family members stopping by to 'check' on him. Everyone that is except Vin or Kelli. He had not even seen Jason or Andi over the last week and a half either or any of the kids. Not only that, he was shut out of any mentions about MCAT. He didn't know what bothered him more, the fact that he was persona non grata where MCAT was concerned, or the fact that he was being kept away from all of the children. They were treating him as if he was some crazed junkie who couldn't be trusted around children, and Linda's behavior was far worse than anyone else's.

She was his damn wife for Christ's Sake! She had promised to love and honor him, to stand by him in sickness and health, and what had she done at the first time of trouble? Linda had run home to Southern Breeze and taken Grace with her!

_*What in the hell did they all think he would do? Get so wasted on painkillers that he couldn't remember his own goddamn name? Or worse yet, forget where he had placed Grace?_ _To hell with them Chris, you know you can handle yourself, let them keep the kids away, sooner or later they will are realize that you don't need any outside help. They are the ones that need to wake up and smell the coffee, not you!*_

Chris stalked out of his house and headed toward the barn, bent on working out some of his anger by cleaning out the stalls. Or maybe he would just take off on a long ride on Pony? It had been ages since he had ridden the horse, and he was sure his horse was anxious to be out of its confinements just as much as he was.

He was nearing the barn, when he caught sight of a small figure standing at the corral, gazing through the fencing at the young foals frolicking inside it. A smile creased Chris' lips and he changed directions from the barn to the corral. He walked up to the corral and folded his hands over the top railing.

Jason had seen his uncle approaching and was torn between being glad to see him and the old fears he had whenever Jack was around. But he was a Tanner now and decided that he would not be afraid and he held his ground.

They sure are a sight, aren't they?" Chris asked his nephew.

"Yeah, they are." Jason said softly. He didn't know what to do. It had been clear since his mom and dad had come home, that something wasn't right between them and their uncle Chris. His Dad had explained that Chris was going through a tough time right now, and that he needed to be left alone to make some hard decisions.

But Jason knew better, no one had to tell him, he had been around Jack too long and seen him make and break promises about not getting sick anymore. Jack always promised…and so had Chris.

Chris turned to look down at Jason and saw the troubled expression on the seven-year-old's face. "What's wrong?"

"You're sick again aren't you?"

"What did you parents tell you Jason?" Chris felt his anger surge and tried to hide it.

"Only that you had some hard decisions to be making." Jason told him honestly.

"Then why do you think I'm sick? Chris was watching the different emotions cross Jason's face.

"Cause of him…Jack…he didn't think I knew either but I did. Just like I know you meant to keep your promise…but…it's hard isn't it? It always comes back." The disappointment in his voice broke Larabee's heart.

Chris felt as if someone had just thrown ice water in his face. How could a seven- year- old child see so clearly what he had refused to_? *It always comes back.*_

It took him a minute to find his voice, but he did not want Jason to see him the same way he remembered Jack. "Sometimes it does, but ...there are ways to stop the sickness from ever coming back."

"Do you know how to stop it Uncle Chris?" Jason's blue eyes were filled with hope. Hope that his Uncle Chris could make it stop. He wanted to believe it …he needed to believe it.

Chris realized in that instant that he had only been fooling himself…This addiction was like some monster lurking in the darkness, just waiting for the next opportunity to grab him.

"Yeah... I think I do. It may take some time, but Jason, I will do it. Will you give me a chance to prove it to you?"

Jason threw his arms around his uncle's neck and Chris held on tight. "I love you Uncle Chris."

"I love you too, pard." Chris reluctantly let him go. "You best run on home, I bet your Mom and Dad are wondering where you are. Don't worry any more I'll be fine." He watched as Jason jumped down and ran toward home.

Chris headed into the house…to make a phone call.

**End of Part 6**

**To be continued in MCAT Series -Part 7**…**Reconciliations…coming soon**


End file.
